


Divine Tribulations

by ippiki_ookami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, F/M, Happy Ending, Incest, Light-Hearted, Modern Era, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Porn, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 238,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ippiki_ookami/pseuds/ippiki_ookami
Summary: Miyamoto Daisuke, an unemployed man in his early thirties, is suffering from a chronic depression. Until one evening he meets a strange girl. The first encounter that marks the beginning of many more, and a lonely life getting thrown upside-down in a way he could never have imagined in even his wildest dreams.





	1. A fateful meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into writing. English is not my native language.  
Set in a modern-day world with some supernatural elements.  
Situations and characters are not meant to be realistic. More resembling a Japanese erotic light-novel style with an overall lighthearted feel.  
Sexual content is explicit and with a focus on casual vaginal intercourse, with consent and in open relationships.  
Chapters can be lengthy, not meant for people looking for a quick session.
> 
> Updated on 24 Nov 2019: Additional language fixes and spellcheck.  
Updated on 05 Feb 2020: Spellcheck round two.  
Updated on 17 Apr 2020: Spellcheck round three.  
Updated on 12 Aug 2020: Some final language fixes.

My name is Miyamoto Daisuke. Male, thirty-three years old. With a height of one hundred and seventy-eight centimeters rather tall for a Japanese citizen. As I walk down the dark evening road, some random strangers pass me by. Their eyes gaze for a moment, then immediately look away. Not that I blame them. Dressed in cheap worn clothes, hunched forward, face downwards and the constant impression of a cloud of gloom and depression following in my wake. As if death himself is walking through the night, draining life out of all surroundings with every step taken.

Laughter suddenly breaks the night’s silence. Two salarymen are sitting at a nearby food stall with their backs turned towards me, still wearing their stereotypical office uniforms. One pats the other on his back while holding a nearly empty bottle of sake. They’re clearly having a blast. Maybe celebrating a promotion or a pay raise? Who knows? I shrug my shoulders as I turn my face back to the ground in front and move on. I left that world a long time ago. It must be around five years now. Back then life consisted of getting up early, head to office neatly dressed and work my ass off, filled with hopes and dreams of the future. If only I hadn’t picked a so called “black corporation”. A term used in Japan for a business company whose concern for its employees is just slightly higher than mere property, to be used or discarded at any convenience. As happened five years ago when they restructured after a scandal and a bunch of unrelated people got sacked with no advance notice, me included. Finding a new job became more difficult with every passing year, until I eventually gave up about six months ago. Meanwhile money steadily runs out.

At least there are no extra mouths to feed back home or that breaking point would have been reached already. Not that I’m particularly happy about that. Having no loving wife and children at this age of thirty three is not how I imagined things to be. Though in hindsight, that result should not have been unexpected at all. My lifetime experiences with relationships reach a total sum of absolute zero. Not that I blame anyone. Finding a partner would have been hard anyway. Recently I have become more self-aware of my interest in younger girls, or what is known in Japan as being a _lolicon_. A contraction of Lolita complex. A term referring to the famous classic piece of literature from Vladimir Nabokov about a man’s attraction to an underage girl. Something I realized when my gaze kept being drawn by groups of school girls returning home after an evening at karaoke, the arcade or wherever they went to hang out and have fun.

Family-wise things aren’t any better either. Lovely people they were, my parents. If only that one driver hadn’t drank one too many they would still be around. I wonder what they would think about their son being a _lolicon_. My father was an immigrant from Flanders, Belgium. He taught me a saying from back in his home country. “Even an old goat likes a green leaf.” Maybe he would have accepted my tastes. Not that it matters now.

A deep sigh leaves my mouth.

Where did I go wrong? When I lost my job? Or when I started working there? Recently a different answer comes to mind. It must be the moment I came into this world. A mistake which will undoubtedly correct itself someday. Probably sooner than later. Like often seen in some tiny side column of a newspaper. Shall it be a bridge or a tall building? Perhaps an oncoming train? Or maybe the frugal simplicity of a long and sturdy rope. I used to shudder at the mere thought. Now I feel nothing but a serene calm.

Another sigh. This one different, shorter, as if snarling at my inner thoughts.

Only another two hundred meters and I’ll be back home. Changing that one carried shopping bag from my left hand to the right, accompanied by some grumbling noises. I specifically bother always visiting the supermarket right before closing hours to avoid other people, and still the place was packed. Maybe next time it would be better to go during noon when most are working? Oh well, problems for later. This bag of loot will last me another week.

A homeless man stares at me as I walk past as if looking for someone to give him a hand. It seems he has trouble getting up. Not the first time he’s hanging around this part of town. How he manages to survive, I have not the slightest clue. Sorry mate. At this point, I have no money nor sympathy to spare as I turn my look away and tread forward. Moments later I look back and see the old man stumble upright to continue on his way. My gaze turns to my empty hand and wavers. Guess I’m not as emotionless as I thought. A feeling of guilt had stopped me in my tracks. But too late to help now. Time to move on, this still frozen food in the shopping bag isn’t going to refrigerate itself.

Now only to cross this street and I’ll be back in that empty and oversized familiar place I’ve always called home. If only that red light would hurry up already. A single car comes closer while I give a blank stare into its headlights as if under a spell. Thoughts return to those newspaper articles about people jumping in front of an oncoming vehicle. Just one small step is all it takes. One small…

A sudden sound breaks the spell. I turn to look and see a cat sitting on the road, making some loud hissing and growling noises aimed at a hedge that marks one of these nearby road-side private properties. Probably it’s scowling at a fellow feline hidden in the dark, completely unaware of approaching traffic. Something else catches my eye. A young girl stands on the other side of this road. She runs towards the small animal, trying to save it from being run over by that oncoming car. While picking up the cat, headlights cover her silhouette as if taking aim. There is no way she can avoid in time. No, she’s not even trying to avoid, merely standing there frozen in bright headlights while the screeching sound of a car breaking at full force fills my ears.

I jump forward grabbing the girl. A dull pain filling my back immediately after. I open my eyes but only darkness remains. What’s this? Am I blind? Did I die? And what is this horrible smell?

Something pointy pokes at my cheek. It’s the cat, lifting itself up from my face. Thanking me for playing the hero by putting its claws in my skin. I take a deeper breath and immediately regret doing so. Get off my face you stinking feline. Having regained sight and smell, my attention focusses on a warm soft sensation in my arms. The girl is laying on my chest. I can feel it moving as she breathes. That’s a good sign at least. Oh right, what about myself? A quick self-test follows as I twitch both arms and legs. Well those seem to move just fine. Right, next up…

“Hey, are you ok?”

Some mumbling can be heard from the girl as she raises her head to face me.

“I… I think so,” she mutters confused.

That doesn’t sound very convincing.

“How’s your head? Did you hit it? Does it hurt somewhere?”

“No. Only a bit startled, that’s all.”

Looking down at her face, an instant impression escapes my mouth.

“Wow…”

She gives a confused look, as if to ask what that reaction was all about.

“Nothing, just… glad you’re ok,” my excuse comes forward. Yeah, let’s go with that answer. Can’t really tell her I was spontaneously reacting to her cutesy face.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” the girl now realized she’s lying on top of me, and is trying to stand up. Wait, did I see some tears forming in her eyes? Did she see through my little bluff and thinks I’m some twisted pervert? What should I do? You can do it Daisuke, act smooth.

“Here, have a handkerchief. I hope I didn’t scare you?”

Was that smooth?

“Thanks. It’s not that, I just realized what happened and… it was kind of scary.”

Oh, so it was the shock of almost getting run over by a car that caused those tears. Well of course it was, dummy. What else could it have been? Speaking of, where did that car go? The bloody asshole ran off. He could have at least checked if we were ok. What a douchebag. The sound of this girl blowing her nose in that handkerchief focusses my attention back to her. She returns it to me.

“Thanks for the handkerchief. I’m fine now.”

“Um, ok,” I grab the used handkerchief between thumb and index finger, still failing to avoid its parts sticky with snot. This is not what I had in mind when first handing it over. As she composes herself by quaintly brushing all dirt from her hair and clothes, I take a good look. Yeah, besides that snotty handkerchief part, she’s definitely a cutie. She reaches up to about my waist, estimating her around one hundred and ten centimeters tall. A round face with a beautiful pale complexion accented by big eyes, looking around for more dirt and damage on her clothes. Even this late at night underneath artificial streetlight her irises are clearly noticeable as a vivid light-green. There is something strange about those eyes, almost otherworldly. Her hair is golden in color, giving the impression it is radiating a small shiny hue. Huh, maybe because of these streetlights? Surely that can’t be natural. It flows down all the way to her waist. Straight, with some lightly curled strands here and there sticking out. On each side of her face, 2 strands of hair run down her cheeks. A hairband seems to adorn her head, with 2 cat ears on. Though I can’t see the band part, only its ears, probably hidden beneath all that hair. Her girly cuteness factor is further enhanced by two tiny red ribbons hanging straight underneath those cat ears.

If this was one of those sappy overacted Japanese television shows, a meeting like this would be some kind of fated encounter where she will fall for me and we live happily ever after. At least, after all the mandatory melodramatic soap drama has passed. I lightly shake my head. What am I thinking? Life is not some soap opera. Anyway, she’s fine and that’s all that matters.

Her green eyes turn to me and she addresses me with a warm smile.

“Thanks for saving me…” she giggles softly, “and the little kitten.”

“Oh it’s fine. Anyone would do the same, right?” Not that I really believe that. After all, I didn’t help that poor homeless guy earlier. But this time my body moved automatically. Maybe because there was no time to think things through? Not that I regret doing so. On the contrary, I actually feel kind of proud of myself. But more than that, a sense of relief. Relief that a part of me still cares enough about this world and these people in it to do something like this, even if it was instinctively.

The blonde girl shakes her head. “Not everyone would put their own life at risk to save someone else. Especially a stranger. I owe you a favor now.”

I’m not really sure if I really deserve that much gratitude. After all, it wasn’t a conscious decision. That means the underlying motivations may not be nearly as noble as she makes it sound.

“Nah, it’s fine really. You’re in good shape and that’s enough.”

She shakes her head again.

“My mother taught me to always show gratitude and help someone in turn when I’m being helped,” she responds.

Sounds like good parenting.

The girl looks puzzled, as if trying to think of something she can do in return. Then her eyes light up with an idea that suddenly sprung to mind.

“You know what? I’m actually an angel,” her voice turns all happy, “so, as a return favor, I will help you fulfill one wish!”

Huh?

The girl looks at me anticipating a reply. Silence filling the air around us, only interrupted by the faint noise of a cicada somewhere in the distance. Oh I get it. She’s playing around. Of course she is, this is still a child after all. Based on height, I would estimate her around eleven or twelve years old.

“Right, that aside, you really should get home now. It’s getting late for a girl your age.” And don’t give me that disappointed look please. I’m really not in the mood to play around with teenage fantasies. “Do you know your way home?”

That disappointed look makes way instantly for a smile radiating like the sun as she answers without a hint of hesitation.

“No!”

A frown appears on my face. Ugh, what a bother this is turning into.

“Right, then let’s get you to the nearest police box. They will help you out.”

“What about your wish?” she replies, not seeming satisfied without doing a favor.

This again? Fine, let’s play along for now, as I turn to her while forcing a smile.

“Well, if you’re an angel there is no need to be in a hurry, right? You can just grant my wish some later time.”

She gives a big nod after a short pause, as if a state of enlightenment descended upon her. “Oh, right. That works.”

If there really are angels out there, I hope they have more common sense than this or our world might be doomed.

The police officer makes one last bow with his companion already going back inside their police box.

“We’ll take care of things from here,” he states with a professional manner.

As I look behind him, the sight of a golden haired cute bundle of nuisance can be seen waving from behind a window. Reciprocating with a wry smile I turn around and make my way home.

After the usual struggle to remember where I put my front door key, dark hallways of an empty house lay themselves out before my eyes. Without bothering to turn on the lights I make my way straight to the fridge. No more time to waste before this frozen food makes its transition to unfrozen food even further. There’s something rolled up in my pocket? My hand moves to confirm what it is. Regret immediately follows.

Right… the handkerchief filled with nasty nose goo. Holding its tip between my fingers I drop it in a used clothes bin. Now finally, time for some rest. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and making my way to my computer, turning on the lights along the way. Empty cans fill the desk, manga hobby magazines littered on the floor, and a total amount of dust which betrays this room has not seen a vacuum cleaner in a very long time. Maybe I should have kept these lights off as not to be reminded about that. With low familiar humming of a hard drive and fans, the computer turns on. My sole trusty comfort in this world, by seeking refuge in the virtual one.

“Installing updates, please wait…”

A little face icon next to the loading indicator is spinning around, as if mocking me. One percent done. I glance at a mirror next to me. The face of a man dressed in worn dirty clothes glances back. Messy hair, a chin in dire need of a shave, eyes that seem to have lost their light. I look back at the monitor. Still one percent… this is going to take a while. So much for my last refuge.

With a clanging sound the cans on my desk get swiped into a garbage bin, some missing their target and rolling along the floor towards a wall. Time to sink back into this chair and rest both legs on the desk while my hand reaches out to a dust covered television remote. No response, its batteries are dead. Oh well, not that there’s anything remotely interesting on television these days. The last thing I watched was some news report last year when a tsunami had breached parts of the eastern coastline of Japan, causing a lot of damage inland. Not that I normally watch news anymore. Propaganda doesn’t interest me one bit.

A sigh fills the room. That girl sure was cute, in an attractive sense of the word. A nuisance, but cute. She should be more careful though, certainly at that hour. If she had met someone with bad intentions, she could have been abducted and done all sorts of nasty things to. Maybe I should have given her a warning, you know, doing my job as a respectable adult. Too late now, but I’m sure the police or her parents will do it for me.

Eventually, thoughts move to her little angel spiel.

“A wish, huh.”

What would I wish for? To start life all over again? No, the end result would probably be the same. Wish for happiness? Hmm, that’s kind of vague. What is happiness in the first place? Being rich? Healthy? That sounds too limited.

Two minutes pass with only the computer’s low humming to be heard in the background. A self-proclaimed stroke of genius fills my brain, though the conclusion it came to is really nothing special.

I got it! How about fulfilling the reason why we are born? Yeah, that sounds like a good recipe for happiness. But what would that reason be? Hmm, to reproduce? Or putting it more fundamentally from a male’s perspective, to spread one’s seed! Isn’t that the basis of life itself?

“So… my wish would be… to spread my seed to as many cute girls as possible?”

A crystal clear familiar voice is coming from a similarly familiar silhouette, peeking through my half-open window.

“Wish accepted!”

Eh?

…

Eeeh?!

The following morning. A man with a sour look who clearly didn’t get any sleep last night is sitting at the breakfast table, slowly stuffing a sandwich down. It’s me. Moments later, a ray of sunshine comes rushing down the stairs and greets me in my kitchen.

“Good morning!”

The raincloud eating his sandwich returns her greeting.

“Morning. And don’t run down the stairs.”

“Okaay!”

“And don’t yell.”

“Okaay!”

I place my face in the palm of my hand and try to rub both tiredness and frustration away while heaving a sigh. Ignoring my negativity, the girl continues on.

“I bet you got some good sleep now that I’m here to help you with your wish!”

“Not at all,” I respond without hesitation.

She makes a slight sideways tilt with her head and shows a confused expression. I guess she wants clarification why.

“It’s still hard to accept what happened yesterday. You know, that angel part.”

Truth be told, there’s another reason for my gloomy expression this morning. That entire wish debacle from yesterday night where I basically asked for spreading my seed to as many partners as possible? Totally embarrassing.

Her face lights up again.

“But it’s true. Look!” The girl in front of me makes a surprisingly feminine twist of her hips and shoulders, revealing her back. A pair of tiny cherub wings are visible, floating about three centimeters detached from her body. Then she points at an almost invisible transparent halo hanging over her head. “See? Wings and a halo. That means I can only be an angel.”

My hand reaches out to the halo to try and touch it, but my fingers slip straight through.

“That doesn’t work, it’s ethereal. But my wings aren’t.” With a proud look she makes a small fluttering gesture with her wings while showing them towards me. Is she inviting me to touch them? Well, I am curious. My fingers stroke over the outside of these wings.

“They’re… warm and soft.” There is no mistaking it, these are the real deal and not some prop item strapped to her back with hidden wires. “But you didn’t have these yesterday when we first met. You know, during the car incident.”

“That’s because I hid them you silly. I can’t exactly let random people know I’m an angel, right?”

“Am I not some random stranger?” my retort comes immediately.

Her face turns a little pale, almost as if only now that realization hits her head on, straight out of the blue. A flimsy excuse instantly following.

“Um. Right. I guess so. But this is different. Mama told me to always repay my debts so I had no other choice.”

The way she says mama is kind of endearing. This confirms angels have parents too, I guess?

That paleness disappears in an instant with her follow-up sentence.

“Besides, I’m still an angel in training so it’s okay to make mistakes!”

“Right, so pipe down now and start eating breakfast.”

Wait, what does an angel eat? Do they even eat in the first place? I better make sure. Wouldn’t want angry mom to show up after I food poison her lovely daughter.

“Sandwiches are fine? I have no idea what you people eat.”

“You know, the usual. Bread, rice, potatoes, meat, veggies. But no salad.”

“Salad is healthy,” I put my own thoughts into words.

She looks at me earnestly. “No salad.”

Minutes pass as we chomp down our meals. Even while eating her face looks beautiful. This scenery right now, it kind of feels like I gained a little sister. Or would that be a daughter? What am I thinking, I don’t even know her name. Nor anything about angels in general.

“Hey, could you explain a bit more about yourself? Like your name and such.”

“Ah sure!” A little bow marks the start of her formal introduction. “I’m Konatsu, eleven years old, angel in training.”

Konatsu. In Japanese that means small summer. A fitting name for this bundle of sunshine.

“Oh, and you know what? Ehe, I’ve been sent here to perform an important task!” she boasts while proudly holding her chin up and patting her chest. Not that it can be that important since they sent a trainee to complete it. One that has already failed at keeping her identity a secret. But I can’t tell her that. Not with that proud face staring me down. I’m not that much of a bully so better feign some interest.

“Wow, sent here on a mission while in training. You must have a big future ahead of you as angel.”

I swear, I can almost see stars sparkling in her eyes at the sound of those words.

“And you know what? I actually came from the future!”

First angels and now time travel? This is getting weirder by the minute.

“What for?” I ask.

“Mama sent me back to complete my mission. It’s something only I can do! Or so she told me.”

Yeah, that does not sound very convincing. “So, what’s this mission?”

“To save someone!” she states proudly about the importance of her task.

“Well what are you sitting here for then? That sounds like serious business!”

Konatsu puts down her sandwich and shows a more downtrodden look on her face.

“There’s a small complication. I don’t know where this person is. And I don’t even know what to save him from.”

That’s some half-assed mission planning right there. I can only question the competence of this mama figure.

“All I know is his name and this town,” she continues.

“That’s got to suck.” I regret those words immediately after saying them. She may not show it that much, but I’m sure this mission stuff has to be a burden on her back. Noticeably, Konatsu is trying to force a smile now that her mood got down.

“So, until I have more information about my mission, there’s no harm in helping someone else. Returning favors is also important! And maybe I’ll come across a hint about my mission in the process.”

“True enough. Oh right, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Miyamoto Daisuke. Let’s get along ok?”

A pair of perplexed eyes stare at me intensely.

“Huh?”

“Huh what?” I mimic her own surprise.

“Miyamoto… Daisuke?”

I take a good bite out of my sandwich while inquiring. “That’s me. What of it?”

“That’s the name of the person I’m supposed to save!”

I almost swallow that sandwich entirely down the wrong hole and start coughing uncontrollably.

Ten minutes have passed on the old clock hanging in my kitchen.

“And that’s the full story,” Konatsu finished her explanation and awaits my response.

“So in short, if I understand things correctly, you have been sent back from the future to save me, but have no idea from what or when. And in the meantime you also want to help me fulfill my wish?”

“I’m sorry… If only I knew more details.”

I shrug my shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. If it works out, great. And if it doesn’t, that’s fine too. Not that anyone will care if I’m around or not.”

“No!! I won’t let that happen!!” she yells out loud.

I’m startled. Her shouting could be heard throughout this entire house. Seems like she takes this very seriously. A more muffled sentence follows up her sudden outburst.

“Besides. That’s not true. There are people who do care.” There’s a glint of sadness in her voice, mirrored by her expression. A desire to cheer Konatsu up overcomes me. Not that I’m any good at that sort of thing but I try anyway.

“Sure, ok. I’ll take your word for it. There probably is someone still out there who cares.” Not that any name comes to mind. Maybe the grocery store lady could qualify? She might notice a customer no longer coming by and wonder if something happened. That’s some serious definition stretching going on though. “And if you put effort into things, I’m sure you’ll succeed in this rescue mission.”

Light returns to her eyes at my attempt to cheer her up.

“That’s what I plan to do! I’ll save you no matter what!” she gets hyped again.

I nod encouragingly.

“And I’ll help you spread your seed too!”

You know that feeling when you want to crawl inside a deep hole hidden from sight and never come out again? This. Right now.

It’s not like she really has to do any of that. Finding a partner is not some walk in the park. I doubt even divine intervention is going to change much about that. After all, what could some eleven year old actually do? No, wait. If I have to be totally honest, a part of me is feeling something my body hasn’t felt in a very long time. Hope. What if by some freak miracle this cute but seemingly incompetent trainee actually manages to help me out here? What if I _can_ find happiness? A vision forms in my mind of Konatsu offering herself as my partner, saying something cheesy like: “Please take my first time.”

No way. That’s not going to happen. Right? But if it did, that would be.... Even if she’s still a kid. No, rather because she’s an innocent kid, I get turned on more easily. While Konatsu is lost in her own thoughts, based on those current expressions probably busy hyping herself up for that mission, my eyes glide over every part of her body. I already had a good look at her face since yesterday. There’s no doubt about this girl being pretty. But the rest of her body is not lagging behind either.

She is wearing a type of front buttoned, short sleeved shirt that exposes both shoulders. The shirt is wine red with the edges a soft pink. Other than two thin straps, a smooth line can be seen from her neckline all the way down those bare shoulders towards her upper arm. A tiny golden necklace accentuates her neck and visible collar bone. Just like her facial complexion, not a single skin imperfection can be seen anywhere on her body. Noticeable is a complete lack of straight lines anywhere I look. Konatsu’s body features only know delicate curves emphasizing young femininity. Small tender hands look like they could both fit into my palm with plenty of room to spare. Even though her shirt is hanging rather loose, I can notice the body curve running down from her shoulders bending inwards to her waist, and smoothly turning outwards again all the way to her hips. Two subtle bumps can be seen on her chest, as if they are in doubt on whether to show themselves, or remain hidden. The chest of a young girl who has barely entered puberty. A checkered red-brown short skirt runs down her legs, widening at the end. White-pink striped socks, matching the color of her shirt’s edges, run all the way over her knees, leaving a gap of about ten centimeter skin between them and the edge of her skirt.

This girl is simply a walking piece of art. Beautiful. No, more precisely, she is attractive. If I could have a girl like that. Yeah, that would be happiness for sure. I imagine my hands running over her body, all the way from those cheeks down over her chest towards soft inner thighs, then moving backwards towards a cute little bum. There is no more stopping my imagination. All kinds of lewd scenes flash before my eyes. Oh, the things I would like to do to her. No, not to her… together with her. Both of us locked in a tight embrace at the peak of ecstasy, pouring my all into her…

“Wow that’s a vivid imagination about my daughter you have there,” a sudden voice snaps me back to reality. It’s a voice I’m not familiar with. Something about it fills me with dread for a moment, but I can’t put my finger on what exactly. Konatsu addresses the voice with three simple but frightening words.

“Oh, hello mama.”

Ah, so that was it. Now I know what caused that feeling of dread. Daughter and mama, those two simple words. The unfamiliar voice replies to Konatsu’s greeting.

“Good morning Konatsu. Hard at work on your mission I see.”

A figure passes me from behind and starts patting the girl on the head. That same girl who was in my erotic fantasies moments earlier. I have to clarify, just to be sure.

“Mother?”

“Yes, that would be me. This young one’s natural mother.” The figure, coddling her clearly beloved daughter, turns her attention to me. She has that same round type of face, vivid green irises and pale smooth skin. Her facial expression radiates more authority, though not the type that seems grounded in a sense of superiority or higher standing. More like she is filled with confidence and control. A majestic sense of warmth and motherly caring is perhaps a better way to describe her. Hair is the same color as her daughter’s, though longer, reaching halfway her thighs. Neatly trimmed at the edges to perfection without a single strand standing out. She is quite small and young looking. Certainly not what I would expect from a mother. Her height lies somewhere in between me and Konatsu, reaching around my upper chest area. Even her chest doesn’t look like a mature woman’s. In fact it’s hardly bigger than her daughter’s. Huh, she has a cat ear headband like Konatsu. No, what animal’s ears are those even? They’re more elongated and upright. A fox perhaps? No idea. Do all angels have this weird hobby of running around in cosplay outfits? Wait, did that ear move right now? Those can’t be real, surely? I glance at Konatsu. That’s right, I actually never noticed human ears on her. But they wouldn’t be visible with her hair style anyway. Maybe I assumed wrong?

“I had no idea you had an ear fetish,” this newcomer states out amused.

Crap, mother dear noticed me staring at them.

“They’re real, in case you’re wondering,” she explains.

“Um. Okay,” my reply comes hesitatingly. Though this honestly shouldn’t come as a big surprise. What, with wings and halos, animal ears aren’t that odd. Though that being said, I don’t see a halo or wings on this mother figure. Maybe she’s just hiding them like Konatsu did yesterday when running around town? That outfit she is wearing though. Wow, that’s something else. Certainly not everyday fashion.

A large black ribbon is tied to the back of her head. Two even larger ribbon strings flow down the back of her hair all the way down to her shoulders, almost like a black veil. A short low-cut corset not even reaching down to her bellybutton is all she wears over her chest area, exposing a large part of a practically non-existent yet not quite flat cleavage. It has the same color scheme as her entire outfit. Black soft looking cloth as its base. Is that velvet? Strapped close at the front by golden laces. Similar golden detailed embroidery on the edge of its chest pads decorates that corset. I can see where her daughter got that naked shoulders preference from, because this is even more revealing. Detached sleeves hang downwards her slender arms, starting about halfway each upper arm. They line up horizontally with the top of her corset and flow down to her wrists. Those maws are open wide with broad decorated edges in golden patterns.

Her bottom is… well… it’s covered in a sense. A loose black rectangular piece of velvet cloth of about twenty centimeter length, tied to her waste by a thin piece of golden string, is hanging in front of her private area, with similar types of decorations. It leaves most of her waist area and thighs uncovered. Wait, does that mean her backside is naked?

As if reading my thoughts, the girl in question turns around and shows me the answer with a patient smile on her face. It’s as if she is patiently waiting for me to finish imprinting her image into my mind.

I was right. She isn’t covered at all at the back, though it is hard to see since her long hair is covering everything almost perfectly. Almost, as here and there whenever she moves her head, a small wave flows down that feather-light golden hair. Those short moments I can peer through and see the color of skin underneath, together with the outlines of a perky little bum. Revealing, yet hidden from sight at the same time. Titillating is the word that comes to mind. Both legs are covered with velvet over-knee socks with a golden stitching at the top, while wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals on her feet. As a finishing touch on this entire package, she has a loose piece of thin black decorative string tied around her neck.

“So if you’re her mother, I guess you’re an angel too? With wings and a halo?”

She replies without hesitation. “I have no such things as wings, nor a halo. For the simple reason that I am not an angel.”

Then what are you? Certainly not human.

With a sense of pride, Konatsu provides the answer.

“Mama is God.”

My mind needs time to process what I just heard. What? A god?

“I… see. So that’s why…”

A curious smile coming from this so called god accompanies her inquiry.

“Could you clarify? That’s why… what exactly?” she asks teasingly.

I feel no malice coming from her question. Nor do I feel genuine curiosity. It’s almost as if she knows the answer already and is simply trying to pry it out of my mouth in a teasing gesture.

“Well, I mean. The way you look, the way you’re dressed.”

With a hint of naughtiness, she further makes her inquiry.

“What about the way I dress? What type of goddess did you think I am, based on my features?”

Do you really not know the answer? Oh fine, after yesterday’s humiliation with that entire wish thing this is nothing.

“A goddess of fertility or something?”

She turns around on the spot, emphasizing her body.

“Fertility you say? Why would you think that?”

That turn right now. And that teasing smirk that accompanies her words. Oh, she knows already.

“Because of your aura. It’s…”

“It’s what?”

I’ll just blurt it out already. No point hiding what she knows anyway.

“Seductive.”

My voice is lower than anticipated. It is harder to get that little confession over my lips than I thought. Her reaction is spontaneous with a smile as beaming with warmth as her daughter’s.

“Hehe, being mistaken for a fertility goddess, that’s not a bad compliment at all.”

So I was wrong?

“Mama is not any goddess. She is God. Like, _the_ God.”

Her mother answers with a simple confirmation. “The one and only.”

A spark of enlightenment comes over me.

“Oh, that’s why she calls you mother. Of course she would, if you’re the creator of everything that kind of makes you her parent.” Then it dawns on me. The creator of everything. God herself is standing in front of me, and I’m talking to her like to some random stranger. “Um, I’m sorry… Miss… God?” How should I even address her? Someone help me out here.

“Just Kami is fine. Also, the reason Konatsu calls me mother is not symbolic. I carried her in my womb for nine months as fruit of man and woman’s union, before giving a natural birth to her. Though, since she came from the future, technically speaking she still has to be conceived at this point in time.”

Kami. A sort of ambiguous Japanese word for any type of Shintoism God. And she actually got pregnant and knows her daughter came back in time? Well of course she would know, if she is God. She should know past, present and future. Not giving me time to reply or think this over further, Kami immediately continues.

“Besides, I should be apologizing.”

While I wonder what she could possibly need to apologize for, I grab a can of soda and open it with a clipping noise. My throat has gotten dry from all these happenings.

“I was the one intruding on your private property,” Kami offers her matter of apology.

Yeah true. Though being God, she can go wherever she wants. Still, nice of her to apologize for that. This God doesn’t seem all that bad. I put the can on my mouth and start to drink as she continues talking.

“And during your little fantasies about my sweet daughter no less.”

Soda flies on my table as I spit it back out.

“Where were you at again? Wasn’t it the part where you … pour it all inside?”

My head meets the table faster than expected as I bow before her and start to apologize so fast it becomes an incomprehensible mess of sounds. Meanwhile Konatsu is looking amused, not really understanding what is going on.

“Oh it’s fine, really. Raise your head,” Kami states surprisingly calm.

I’m afraid to look her in the eye. Will she punish me? Send me to hell? What look awaits me when I face her eye to eye? Slowly lifting my head, I am caught completely off guard by her response. Kami is laughing out loud, clearly humored. There is no trace of anger on her face, rather her eyes and eyebrows show a hint of gentleness.

“It’s all good. I knew from the start what your tastes are. I also know you jumped in front of an oncoming car to save Konatsu. You have my gratitude.”

Knowing who Konatsu is the daughter of, clearly she wasn’t in any danger at all back there during that car incident. But I guess it’s my actions and the lack of knowledge they were based on back then that really counts. And if she can see past, present and future, of course Kami knows what I was fantasizing when she came into my room. In fact, she probably choose exactly that moment to enter purely to set up this little scene to humor her. Still, the thought keeps nagging at me.

“Are you really ok with that? Am I not the bad guy here?”

“Why?” Kami asks in return in as plain a manner as possible.

“Well, you know, it’s against the law.”

“Why would a god like me care about human laws?”

Still, this remains hard to accept. “But…”

She looks me straight in the eyes. “Has human morality always been absolute or in any way perfect? Were there never wrongful persecutions? Misguided zealotry? Blind idealism?”

“I see. Yeah, there have been plenty of mistakes in the past.”

“Merely in the past?”

“No, I’m sure there still are. So you’re saying that… this too?”

Her serious look softens. Kami knows I found the answer and now only seeks a confirmation. “When do girls get their periods?”

“Around eleven or twelve years old on average?” I reply.

Kami nods in affirmation. “There you have it. At that age they can already give birth. And the act of intercourse feels good to boot. You think I would make mankind like this if that wasn’t the intentional age?”

Her argument sinks in, slowly but surely.

“As long as your partner agrees to it, it’s all good. That’s all there is to it. The highest authority in this entire universe is stating it to you in person right now. The end, case closed.” That comforting warmth returns to her face. “Convinced?”

I nod in silence.

“Right, so let’s get down to business,” she gets a smile on her face.

I knew it. There’s no way Kami is here without a reason. Don’t let it be anything bothersome please. I’d pray to God, but in this case that’s a complete waste of time.

“You know _Ouka_?”

Isn’t that the name of that new school in town? If I remember correctly, its construction only got finished two months ago. “Yeah, I know the place.”

“Excellent. Tomorrow you’re going to work there as a teacher. Make sure you wake up in time. Don’t forget to shave properly and get a clean set of clothes.”

A teacher? Amongst young school girls? What do you intend to do? Put a fox in the chicken coop?

“My opinion on this matter?”

She smiles brightly and answers with a voice as clear as the summer blue sky.

“Irrelevant.”

Konatsu who has been sitting quiet the entire time speaks up.

“That’s the same school I go to!”

Feigning excitement while grabbing my soda again, I state blandly: “Yay, fun times ahead.”

Another sip from the soda.

“Yay! Going to school together with papa!”

There flies that soda again, while her mother looks amused. I ask, but fear knowing already where this is going to lead. “Aren’t you Kami’s daughter?”

“Yup! That’s mama.”

“And I’m…” I look in the direction of Kami who confirms my fears.

“My husband.”

I place my elbow on the table and plant my face in my palm. A deep sigh leaves my mouth. Kami’s smile turning into a smug smirk.

“Well, future husband to be more precise, but who cares about such details. Right darling?” Then Kami returns to that look she had when first entering this room, a warm and confident motherliness, while sitting down onto the corner of my kitchen table. The side of her bared thigh flashing itself seductively, capturing my attention in the process. Something she is very well aware of and probably doing intentionally.

“What do you think of life now? Aren’t things going to get interesting?” she asks.

Tiring is more how I would call it. The day has only just begun, and I already want to go back to sleep.

“And no going back to sleep either, you have a job to do today,” Kami cuts down that option.

“But I thought you said work starts tomorrow?” I respond.

“That’s the teaching part. Today is the house cleaning part.”

Konatsu puts her hands in the air in excitement.

“Yay! I’ll help too! We’re going to have fun.”

While Kami observes with a glint of joy in her eyes, a monotone male voice devoid of vigor mimics Konatsu’s words.

“Yay… So much fun.”


	2. Garden of puberty

Hi I’m Miyamoto Daisuke and I’m in a secret relationship with God. The same God who just barged into my life calling me darling out of the blue. Oh, and that girl over there? That’s my secret daughter. So secret I didn’t even know of her until yesterday. That’s because I have yet to conceive her. I know, it’s getting complicated. I sigh while buttoning up the only decent suit there was left to be found in my closet. I almost feel like looking around for any hidden cameras. I remember late night television shows that went something like this. What’s next? Some female devil waltzing in proudly proclaiming she’s my hidden lovechild with Lucifer?

One last look in a mirror, brushing my hair for the tenth time and swiping my fingers over cleanly shaven areas. Smooth as baby skin. Ok, not really, but close enough. Some more pacing around the room. Do I have everything? Wallet, money, keys. Yeah, that should be all. I haven’t felt this much stress in a long time. Stressful, tiring, bothersome. Definitely all feelings that run through my body like electricity right now, yet it doesn’t feel all that bad for one simple reason. The person running this show, Kami. Knowing who is behind this chain of events which is turning my life upside down is giving a strange sense that everything is going to be fine, and I can mindlessly go along with it. Not having a choice in the matter does admittedly play somewhat of a role too.

A teacher? What am I even supposed to teach? How did she get me this job? Forget about all that, why is Kami even here in the first place? Somehow I cannot really believe she’s only here to check up on a daughter who came from the future, nor simply to meet some husband-to-be. All in due time I guess. Enough things on my mind for now, let’s just make it in one piece through this first day at work. Questions can come once I return.

A loud drawn out yawn.

That’s the second night in a row I hardly got any sleep. There are two beds in this house. One is in my old room where I grew up. Konatsu is taking that one. The other bed belonged to my parents. It’s where I spent my nights these last couple years, but last night it was Kami who occupied that room, insisting on staying for the night. So the sofa ended up as only remaining option for me. On top of it all, I had a realization while pondering over what happened during that day. Kami specifically stated her daughter was conceived the natural way. And since I’m supposedly the father that can only mean I’m going to get very intimate with Kami someday. I have to admit, that made me somewhat excited. So excited in fact that sleeping was out of the question. Thankfully I’m the type of person who can get by on little sleep. Result of arduous training of both body and mind by staying up late playing online games. Yeah, arduous training. Let’s go with that explanation.

A voice comes from downstairs.

“Darling? It’s almost time.”

Darling. I admit, that word doesn’t sound half bad when spoken in her voice. Rushing down the stairs, both of this house’s new inhabitants are already standing near the exit door, waiting for me.

“So, um... just to be sure, saying Kami is fine?” I inquire cautiously.

She puts her delicate hands on my tie and starts adjusting it while explaining.

“Kami is fine. That’s my name. No need for anything more formal, because we’re family after all.”

“Are you sure this teaching thing is going to work out? Do they know I’m coming? What do I teach? What about any necessary paperwork? And why all so sudden?” A barrage of questions, pushed out of my mouth through the buildup of stress, caused by having my daily life routine broken by these unexpected developments.

Kami’s hands move from my tie to my hair, as she starts gently brushing and putting some strings neatly into place. “Why delay till tomorrow what you can do today? Your job is to oversee those students during their self-study hours so nothing difficult. They know you’re coming and don’t worry about any paperwork either, it’s already arranged.” She changes her focus to Konatsu and straightens out the pleats in her skirt. “Besides, you need the money, right? Surely you’re going to take responsibility now that you have a daughter to take care of?”

There’s not really any arguing with that. While I haven’t conceived said daughter yet, given the circumstances there is no reason for me to doubt both of them when they proclaim me as father. And in that case, I really should look after Konatsu as a parent.

Kami swipes with her thumb over Konatsu’s cheek. “Don’t forget to cleanly wipe your mouth after breakfast, dear. Some marmalade was still stuck here.”

“Okay!”

“And listen to your dad.”

Konatsu cheerfully salutes like a soldier would. “Will do!”

Kami’s head turns to me with a smirk on her face.

“And don’t forget to help your father with his wish,” she adds teasingly.

Ugh. Don’t bring that up please. Are they really serious about this? Is Kami even okay with that? I’m supposed to be her husband. Or is this another one of those human world norm things that don’t apply to them?

“I already have an idea!” Konatsu replies, starting to whisper something in her mother’s ear. Oh boy, they really are planning on going through with this wish thing.

“Ooh, that girl? Yes, that’s a great idea. As to be expected, coming from my sweet daughter.”

It’s an endearing scene to see her kindly caressing her child on the head, who beams like the sun in return. If only the context of their conversation were different.

“Time to go,” Kami opens the door for us.

I walk outside and Konatsu follows while holding the red schoolbag’s straps that run over her shoulders with both hands.

“First time going to school together with papa!”

Papa huh. Still not very used to that word. I look at her as she looks back.

“You two sure turned my life upside down in only two days.”

“You don’t think we’re a bother anymore?” Konatsu replies.

Oh right, I did mention something like that earlier.

“Nah, how can I not be happy with such a cute daughter.”

Truth be told, sure it’s still a bother to some degree. But not in a bad way.

“Ehe, I’m happy too that I got to meet papa.”

Something just clicked in place in my mind. She knew the name of this person she was looking for in our town, but didn’t recognize my face. The face belonging to her own father. Konatsu may be from the future, but surely I can’t be that different looking in such a relatively short amount of time? Unless I conceived her when already being some old geezer. Maybe I shouldn’t ask, but I can’t help it. Another possible explanation for not recognizing me is nagging too much in my brain.

“You never met me before?”

Konatsu nods with a sad expression. “There was no other way. I got separated from papa when I turned two years old. We were never allowed to meet, sadly.”

“Huh? Why?”

“To prevent a paradox from happening. The first time I’m supposed to meet you, was two days ago during that car incident.”

So that’s why. Details are unclear to me, but I have seen enough time travel stories to understand what she is talking about. “If you had recognized me back then, things would likely have turned out differently. And that’s why we got separated at an age too young to remember anything from?”

Konatsu nods again. I’m curious about this paradox, so might as well ask.

“What happens if a paradox occurs?”

“Hmm, I don’t really know. Even mama can’t predict a specific outcome, that kind of chaos is the nature of a paradox.”

That sounds pretty bad. Something like a total collapse of space-time?

“No wonder you would want to avoid that,” I pat her on the back right below the red schoolbag. “Sorry I couldn’t be there for you for all those years.”

Her smile has finally returned as we leave this gloomy topic behind.

“That’s okay, because we’re together now!”

We arrive at the school gate. I already knew we were getting close as my vision started getting distracted more and more by the increasing number of fine young school girls frolicking around in their short skirts. It’s going to be hard to keep my nature in check in this garden of delicious forbidden fruit. It’s obvious these students have a loose dress code in this place. There are some regulations, like a skirt for girls and long or short pants for boys, but other than that anything goes basically. Though some students do choose a more traditional uniform. So, what to do now? Do we simply enter?

“Mama said you should wait here.”

So someone’s coming to pick me up at the gate, it seems.

“The school Principal will be here soon,” Konatsu explains while twitching her cat ear.

I can see her looking around as if searching for someone. Is she looking for the Principal? Nah, probably not.

“Hmm… she’s not here yet, as usual. I’ll make a call,” Konatsu grabs a phone from her bag and starts calling. I guess she’s waiting for a friend to show up.

“Hello? It’s me, Konatsu.”

If I listen closely enough, I can hear a voice coming from her phone, though it’s hard to make out entirely.

“Ah, Konatsu… mmm… What’s up?”

What was that weird pause?

“It’s about that stuff I sent a message about this morning,” my daughter explains the reason behind her call.

How odd. It’s almost as if I hear a softly moaning voice on the other side of that phone?

“Ah, that stuff… Ah…”

Wait what was that second ah? I swear, it almost sounds like that person on the other side is doing lewd things. I can hear faint heavy breathing too.

That girl on the other side continues. “Sure, don’t worry about it… mmm…“

Yeah, I may have zero experience but even I can tell what that voice means. That girl is definitely doing lewd things right now.

“Aah, dad, what are you doing? That spot is…”

Dad?! Don’t tell me that’s her own father as partner?

Konatsu asks one last time. “So it will be okay?”

“Leave it to me,” the mysterious stranger replies.

I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to leave anything to this girl.

“…Dad, what do you mean, one more time? You just finished. I’m going to be too late for school again,” the stranger confirms my reasons for suspicion.

Konatsu simply gives me a look as if telling me to simply ignore everything I’m hearing. Then she ends the conversation. “I know I can trust you with this. See you at school. Bye-bye.” And with that said Konatsu hung up. As advised, let’s pretend I didn’t hear anything. What happens outside school is not my business anyway even as a teacher, and I’m not the type to stick my nose in other people’s business to begin with.

“I’ll be going to class then. The Principal will be here soon,” Konatsu heads off.

“Right, see you later.”

I look around and see another group of students coming. They’re elementary schoolers. That phone conversation got my imagination going with what it had confirmed. Some of these girls are already sexually active. And here I am, supposed to oversee them during self-study hours. There’s no way Kami wouldn’t know what I’m feeling right now. It’s almost painfully obvious to anyone who would look at my lower half, as I’m trying desperately to hide the bulge that has formed there. And yet she chooses this location for me to work at. After giving me a speech about how it’s ok to feel the way I do, and even act upon those feelings no less. What if making a move on these girls is what Kami actually expects of me? Nah, surely that can’t be it. Why would she even do that? But damn, the mere thought is turning my mind drunk on lust.

A voice addresses me from behind. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Ah, that must be the Principal. I turn around.

“Um. What are you doing here?” I ask, as the figure in front of me is none other than Kami herself, only dressed differently. She is not wearing that revealing yet expensive looking outfit she has back at home. In its place is a woman’s business suit, black and white with a short tight skirt. Her socks are the same black over-knee type, but this time made out of a more common cloth. A small bowtie adorns her neck.

“Didn’t Konatsu tell you I would pick you up?” Kami responds.

So that means Kami is the Principal? I sigh once more. At this point simply accepting whatever happens is the new norm. Things are easier that way.

“You could have at least told me you are the Principal.”

“It’s more fun this way,” she says with a small chuckle.

The newly introduced Principal starts giving me a tour around this place while providing some explanation. Apparently Kami is the one who had this school constructed in the first place, though when I asked why, she simply smiled. Even if the time since we first met can be easily measured in mere hours, I know her enough already not to pry any further. There would be no point since Kami wouldn’t answer anyway and I’m sure she has her reasons. All in due time I guess.

I must say, these facilities she had constructed are top notch. A high-tech computer class, science classes with all kinds of tools to conduct experiments with, clean wide hallways, and comfortable, almost luxurious looking rest areas. Yet the entire place doesn’t give that cold sterile atmosphere of being brand new either. Everything is neatly crafted to feel lived in. The desks that students are to sit behind for example are made of a dark firm wood that seems to give a warm accent to these rooms, with chairs out of that same material. A comfortable looking red colored cushion directly worked into the top of each seat. Certainly a very different atmosphere than the usual modern-day minimalist styled concrete buildings that are an insult to the entire field and history of architecture. At the back of the school stretches out a large field with multiple sporting facilities. An in-doors swimming pool and sporting hall connected to the main building by a single hallway, a large track and field area, a tennis court, and finally three large fields for general use. One with grass, one gravel and another paved. Cherry blossom trees line up around this entire plot.

We walk back into the main building, heading towards that class I’m supposed to oversee. We pass some girls along the way, giggling as they talk to each other. Again my vision is automatically pulled their way. As the closest one to me passes, I get a short glance down the top of her shirt. It only lasted for a split second, but it’s enough to make my heart go a bit faster. Knowing what caught my attention, Kami throws a question my way with a teasing look.

“Interested in our young little kittens?”

Anyone could guess what she is implying, and there’s no point in hiding.

“Honestly? Yeah… I am…“

“Being honest is a good thing,” she replies while stopping at a location where we can see a group of students, turning towards them. “Students here range from elementary schoolers to middle schoolers. A deliberate choice when I had this place constructed. Can you guess why?”

Is she trying to bait me into some embarrassing answer? I know these girls are right inside my strike zone of preference. Is that what she wants me to say? Though a reply is unnecessary as Kami already gives the answer herself.

“The reason I had this school built, and the type of students who attend here…” she turns to me while pausing shortly, eventually giving her continuation with a noticeable kindness in her voice.

“It’s all for you.”

I knew there couldn’t have been much of another answer. But still, a part of me found it hard to believe at first.

“This is to be your little garden of love and lust where you can sex cute little children till your heart’s content,” she chuckles and continues, “or would that be till you crotch’s content? Anyway, be sure to thank me for it. And just to be clear, in this place there is no need to worry about human laws. Remember, I’m the sole highest authority both inside this place and out there in the wide world. Whatever happens, I’ll take care of it.”

While staring at these young students who start moving towards their respective classrooms, I remember that phone conversation between Konatsu and the mystery girl. I am reminded of the fact some of these little green leaves walking around are already having intimate relationships. And I’m openly allowed to have sex with them. But still. I cannot set my expectations high. I know how hard it is to try and pick up a girl. I never succeeded. Why would that same sad excuse of a human being suddenly succeed now even if allowed to?

She continues guiding me to our destination.

“Why do all this?” I ask.

That question had to be asked. This cannot simply be some random gift of a godly wife to her mortal husband. There has to be more behind it.

“Later,” she answers. “For now, focus on enjoying your day.”

So that’s all information she’s going to give at this point.

We enter a bustling classroom. The students, Konatsu among them, stand up when they see Kami.

“It’s papa and mama!”

Kami immediately corrects her. “Konatsu, in here it is Sensei and Principal.”

“Okay, Principal!”

Kami starts addressing the entire classroom with a loud clear voice.

“This is Sensei Miyamoto Daisuke. From today onwards he will be in charge during self-study sessions.”

She looks at me. I’m supposed to introduce myself now? But you just told them who I was. Oh well, standard practice probably?

“I’m Miyamoto Daisuke, let’s get along.”

The entire class greets in return, while Konatsu gives a little wave.

Kami takes over again.

“Sensei will also be in charge of our photography club.”

I what?! You never told me this? And don’t give me that teasing look.

One of the students, a girl with light blonde semi-short twin-tails near the back of her head raises her hand. I can notice a sense of concern on her face.

“Ayaka, what is it?” Kami asks.

The girl called Ayaka answers almost hesitatingly, as if she doesn’t want too much information to slip from her mouth.

“Principal, are you sure it’s ok? I mean… The photography club…”

“Oh right, you’re a member. Don’t worry about it. And make sure to include Sensei into your club activities,” Kami assures her.

Just don’t turn me into a prop. Anyway, I don’t really understand what they’re talking about, but the girl seems relieved and satisfied with that answer.

“And that ends the announcements for today. Sensei, I leave our class in your care,” and off she goes.

Now, keeping a class focused on self-study, how hard can it be?

A bell rings, signaling the end of this class session. I wipe all sweat from my face. Keeping these rascals focused on a textbook proved more challenging than expected. The students have a break now, and after that they have time dedicated to their chosen club activity. They’re all leaving class while I remain seated, clearing my mind of the constant concentration that had to be endured. Last two to remain are Konatsu and one other girl. They seem friendly with each other. Good to see she has friends in this place. Konatsu packs up her bag and heads to the exit. Before leaving she turns around, waves to me and then gives a thumbs up sign to that other girl who remained at her desk. She promptly returns the sign. I lay both arms on my desk and lay my head down. Finally, some rest.

Looking up, the one remaining girl enters my vision. She is still at her desk, focusing at a textbook. What a diligent girl, still studying during break hours. If I remember correctly from the student roster name calling, she is called Karen. In Japanese, that means “pure, innocent”. She is standing up, allowing me to more easily take in her body features. Height is about the same as Konatsu’s. Slightly taller but only by a couple centimeters. As she begins to turn, I make eye contact. Karen responds with a little smile before moving on towards the small library stand inside this classroom.

Her hair is a light brown. Long enough to reach her waist and a bit wild, though clearly it is well maintained. Like a girl who has a constant subtle case of bed hair. It’s kind of cute actually, as it accentuates her young age. A high placed side-tail reaching down to her shoulder adorns her left side. A white headband runs over her head, with a ribbon adorning the right side. A tiny red heart necklace is visible. Now that I’m not bogged down on stress and concentration like during class, I have enough time and state of mind to truly appreciate how this girl is a natural beauty. Sure, my two new companions back at home are otherworldly in their physical perfection, but this girl is by no means inferior. When it comes to her skin for example, I’ll be able to notice a small beauty spot if I search hard enough, but she more than makes up for that with an excellent sense of style, fashion and a refined feminine posture. Her clothes fit her well and mesh together. That headband with matching ribbon balances her side-tail. But more than that, there’s something about the way she moves. Every single motion this girl makes comes across as alluring. Even when she sat at her desk just earlier for example, her legs were closely held together with both knees touching, legs running down in a slightly diagonal pose. The way she held her book was like holding a fragile thousand year old piece of porcelain with a gracious delicacy.

Standing in front of the little class library, she lifts her tiny body to try and reach the top shelf. Only barely making it. The way Karen balances on one leg stretching her toes is like a little ballerina about to make a pirouette. I can see her naked back as she reaches out. On a rank from one to ten of child-like female beauty, she would score full marks with ease. Truth be told, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kami has a hand in that, because everywhere I looked on this school so far, “mediocre” was simply nowhere to be found. And here I am, all alone in the same classroom as one of these beauties. I close my eyes and start to imagine what she could possibly look like underneath those clothes. Though at the same time a feeling of depression hits me, thinking how having a chance to see that naked body with my own eyes will forever be out of reach. Yeah, this place may have been made for me as a little love nest, but I just can’t see that happening. It’s not like a girl of this level would approach and try to seduce me, and at this point in life, I don’t really have enough self-confidence or experience to seduce her myself.

A girly voice breaks the silence.

“Sensei?”

Karen is standing next to me.

“Could you help me with my studies, please?” Her voice is incredibly soft. Almost like whispering, yet every vowel is crystal clear.

“Sure, what part would you like help with?”

Karen shows me a part from the textbook. It’s a math problem. Oh boy, not my specialty. But it’s at elementary level so, can’t be that bad.

“Is it okay if I sit here, Sensei?” she taps on the side of my desk.

“Sure.”

Karen elevates herself and puts down that fine little bum on the desk. She sits a bit sideways while her left thigh rests on the edge. Right hand laying on it, while her left arm acts as support as she lightly bends her torso my way. I start explaining the math problem while the young student intently listens. My eyes constantly wander over her body while I explain. She’s so close that I expect the fragrance of shampoo to fill my nose at any moment. She’s wearing a two-layered short skirt. A dark brown plain upper layer, and a frilly white under-layer visible around two-thirds of the total skirt length. A total length that is very short to say the least. She must be mere millimeters away from exposing her underwear, in fact, I’m surprised it’s not noticeable already. She too is wearing socks that reach over the knee. A lot of girls at this school seem to go for that style, though not all of them. These ones reach halfway her thighs. They match the dark brown of Karen’s skirt. My eyes move over her slender thighs. Not a single hair is to be seen. I can’t help but ponder how soft they look and what they would feel like if I would stroke my fingers down that beautiful line.

“Sensei?” Karen looks at me. Did she notice me staring at her? Oh crap, I got so caught up with gazing at her that I forgot to explain the math. For a short moment I stare in those blue eyes until I continue the math problem. There was something about that look she gave me in return. As if she is aware that I’m being tempted.

Karen bends over a bit closer while her neck leans further away from me, revealing more of her neckline. Right hand getting lifted up from that thigh it was resting on and moving through the side of her brown hair, sliding back some strands. Both neck and chest area are now clearly visible. This girl is wearing a pink camisole. Just like her skirt, a tiny one. It’s cut rather deep and doesn’t run down for very long, revealing her navel area. Two tiny smooth hills can be seen forming underneath a flimsy layer of cloth, in the middle area of each hill a noticeable tiny circle poking out. She is still grooming her hair with that right hand as suddenly, the strap of her camisole gently slides of her shoulder. She moves the hand back down seemingly not noticing. What is up with this girl? I thought earlier that every move she made was feminine, and that’s not wrong. But it’s more than that. Her mannerisms are a pure sensual. The view right now is… delicious.

With hair removed and her strap down, I get a clear view on a big part of Karen’s delicate chest area. Though just short of seeing her areola. But there is no mistaking it, that smooth soft looking curve is the upper breast of an eleven year old girl who is only starting to develop. If only… just that little bit more. Before I know it my head has moved a bit to the left in hopes of catching a glimpse of that alluring nipple. But alas, I still fall short. I can’t bend my head any further, she would definitely notice. If my peeking hasn’t been noticed already. It hasn’t yet… probably?

Then my gaze freezes over a specific area of that top she is wearing. Those two little pointy buds of lust peeking through the cloth of that camisole. They’re a bit larger than they were before. Is this girl getting turned on? Are her nipples… erect? I hear only silence. Oh crap, when did I stop explaining that math problem again? Surely she hasn’t…

I look up at Karen and find her staring me right in the eyes. My posture and expression are frozen like a deer in headlights. Does she know? Is she angry? What should I do? Panic overbears while remaining frozen. No, wait, she’s not angry. Her eyes are showing kindness, though staring at me intently as if looking down into my soul. Then Karen slowly looks down into her own cleavage, before looking back at me. Her mouth turns into a warm smile. A single hand moves to the strap of her camisole and she sensually puts it back in place.

She knows.

Everything now depends on her response. Is she going to tell on me? Will Kami already have to intervene to save my skin? I close my eyes. This uncertainty is hard to take.

The feeling of a warm hand touching mine brings me back to reality, immediately followed by a wet soft sensation on my cheek.

“Thanks for helping me out, Sensei.”

Did she just give me a kiss on the cheek? Does that mean everything’s ok?

“We should be going now Sensei, free time is already over.”

Wait, what? Oh, that’s right, it is club time now. And I’m supposed to be at the photography club.

“Shall we go?” Karen invites me with her usual soft voice, though something feels a bit warmer about it now. I stand up, but before leaving my attention gets caught by the side of my desk. The same place where Karen just sat this entire time. The afternoon sun shining through a window reveals a small glinting spot, with a trickle running down the side of this desk. I put my fingertip on it and feel a slight stickiness. I instinctively put it in my mouth. It tastes an alluring sweet.

Slowly I make my way through the hallway towards the photography clubroom. Right next to me is Karen. What happened earlier is still making me feel uncomfortable. She must have noticed me savoring her appearance. I try to break the silence in a futile effort to ease my mind.

“So, you’re going to your club?”

She replies with a chuckle. “I’m a member of the photography club too. We’re heading the same way.”

“So um. What should I expect from a photography club?” I ask.

“Hehe, photographs probably?”

Figures. That had to count as one of the dumbest questions ever made.

“What kind of photographs? Nature?”

She tilts her head sideways and thinks for a moment. “Hmm. In a sense, it’s nature. Though more related to people.” A reply that comes with a mysterious look on her face, as if expecting a funny response from me when I do find out what she means.

“How many club members are there?”

“With me included, only three for now. We only started our club three days ago after all. But there are already other possible members who are interested in joining.”

I’m not complaining about a small number of members. Fewer people equals less work to do and less potential troubles to take care of.

“Taking pictures of people eh? So like, selfies?” is the first thing that comes to mind.

“Occasionally, in a sense.” Again an answer shrouded in mystery.

We move on in silence. Why did they put a clubroom all the way at the other end of this building in some almost hidden corner? I look to the side. The view of her camisole enters my sight again. I was so close earlier… so close.

“I notice you’re peaking again, Sen~sei… How much did you see back there?”

That sentence sends chills down my spine. How should I answer? Is it best to be honest? Or try to deceive her? No, there is no point in lying. She already knows I looked. The intent was there. What I actually saw is irrelevant. But other than that, there is a secondary reason why I make my actions clear. No, perhaps it is more accurate to say there is a different, primary reason. The fact that her nipples got erect. That I found some sticky juice on my desk that can only have come from her private parts. This girl got turned on, maybe just as much as I was. And if that is the case, then maybe… Just maybe…

“I saw… a part of your chest.”

I await her reply. She won’t be angry at least, based on her tone of talking… Hopefully.

…

Silence? Is she not going to inquire more? Right as I’m about to think I misjudged, Karen continues.

“Could you be a bit more specific, Sensei? What parts of my chest did you see?”

Turning to look, that expression on her face right now should tell me everything I need to know. Relief fills me once noticing. The expression that meets my gaze can be described in one word. Naughty. This girl understands what drives this type of talk, and fully intends to play along.

“I noticed your strap had fallen down, so… I couldn’t resist.”

Her eyes are asking for more.

“And I saw the upper part of your breasts. Well, one of them.”

“How far down did you see?” Karen asks.

I swallow before replying. This conversation is turning me on again. The chill I felt earlier is completely gone.

“Sadly…”

“Sadly?” she inquires for more.

“I tried moving my head to look at your nipple, but…”

“Sadly you failed?”

I nod while Karen chuckles again in response. “So Sensei is into little girls, like me?”

I chose to be honest, and I’ll see that true to the end. I nod once more.

“So? How was it?”

I’m confused, what does she mean with that?

”Did you like what you got a glimpse of? Or did I not meet your expectations?”

Oh, that’s what she means.

“It was… enchanting,” I remain honest.

She laughs. Not in a mocking way, but a sign of hearing something that pleases her.

“It’s the first time I get that compliment. Thank you, Sensei.”

I guess that’s the end of this conversation. While not leading to an intimate encounter as a small part of me had secretly hoped, it was certainly arousing and a pleasant experience.

“Sen~sei?”

I look at her and immediately swallow as I can see Karen pulling down the strap of her camisole, flashing her completely naked right breast at me. For a short instant, right before she returns that strap, I can see a round pink circle, with a little tip proudly pointing outwards. Karen looks ahead again as we silently walk to the clubroom, my mind in a daze and lower halve protesting about lack of space. This day and all the hassle that preceded it have already been worth it. Things surely cannot get any better.

I was wrong.

We arrive at our club room, taking in the interior of the room while entering. Somehow it feels different from the rest of this building, more secretive. A clicking sound catches my attention. Turning around, I notice Karen locking the door with a key.

“Huh? Why lock the door?”

“Privacy. Don’t worry. Every member has their own key… Ah, that’s right. I almost forgot,” she hands something over to me. “Here’s your key. The Principal told me to give it to you.”

I grab it and take a closer look. What a design. The part where I hold the key is in a shape of a heart.

“Still, why would we need a lock?” I wonder out loud.

Here comes that naughty look in her eyes again.

“Well, you know, you wouldn’t want to be seen in a compromising position, right?”

That sounds more lewd than it probably is. I guess it does make sense. This is a photography club after all. Maybe they undress for costumes or something?

This room has a weird sultry smell to it. Though not a bad one. I look around. Yeah, this place feels different for sure. There’s a curtain dividing the area in two halves, but even then, this sure is a giant room. Width is similar, but about double length of the classroom. Overall mood is interesting to say the least. Almost romantic. Two king size beds next to each other. Two long red-cushioned luxury sofas and multiple red heart-shaped pillows spread around. A thick and fluffy light-beige carpet fills almost the entire floor, that type you can fall down on and not feel a thing from the carpet’s softness. The entire place is painted in a light pink pastel color. I’m reminded by what Kami said earlier today. How this entire school was supposed to act as my little love nest. This room certainly fits that theme.

Karen looks at me with naughty eyes. “The others aren’t here yet, but shall we get started?”

I would like to say yes, but what are we even supposed to do? Are we to take pictures? Of who or what? The girl notices my confusion.

“Well, officially it is a photography club, so… I guess we start with that?”

What do you mean, officially?

“Hmm, without the others, I have no other choice,” Karen ponders out loud.

Naughtiness on her face has changed into a different emotion. She looks at me with a sense of seduction that even a complete amateur like me cannot mistake.

“Today, I’ll be your personal model.” She grabs an expensive looking camera from the nearby stand and hands it to me. I take it as if under a spell and turn it on.

“What kind of pictures should I take?”

Karen lifts up her right leg and removes her indoor slipper with one hand before doing the same with the other one, all the while arching backwards and turning her head over her shoulder, looking my way. The sensual scene she is making would make an excellent picture but I’m too captured by her pose to even think about using this camera.

“You are the photographer, Sensei. You can tell me to take any pose you want, anywhere you want.” She walks over towards me. “We could do it on the sofa, leaning against a wall, on the carpet, or…” she stops an arm’s length before me, and puts one hand on that king size bed next to us, while raising her other arm and slowly swiping two outstretched fingers over my chest. “…on the bed.”

What is this sensation? Is this really an eleven year old girl? Her seduction right now is putting anything else I’ve seen to shame. Even a frost giant from Norse mythology would thaw right here, right now.

“You’re eleven… right?” I have to ask.

She replies with noticeable joy in her words. “I’m only an eleven year young, still highly illegal elementary schooler. Nice to meet you, Sen~sei.”

The way she answers that, emphasizing age difference and legality, is clearly meant for maximum turn on effect. And there’s no denying it’s having the intended outcome. At this point, this little seductress could ask anything of me and I would do it.

Karen slowly turns around in place as if to exhibit her body features to me.

Words involuntarily escape my mouth. “That ass…”

She stops turning and slowly walks backwards towards the wall.

“I’m sorry Sensei, I didn’t quite hear you. What was it again you would like to see?”

She leans with her back to the wall, hands placed against it and one leg lightly raised. There’s no doubt in my mind that she heard what I said, but wants me to repeat it. So I slowly say those words she wants to hear.

“Your rear. That tiny, round, beautiful bum.”

Her eyes are filled with lust and pleasure. I can’t see mine, but I’m sure they must be similar. Turning around and crossing her arms overhead, Karen leans against the wall again. Arching her back and perking her cute little hips upwards.

“Is this okay, Sensei? Can you take pictures like this?”

I raise the camera and look through it.

Click… Click… The repeating sound of a lens shutter closing and opening.

I lower the angle by sitting on my knees. A different more pure white than the one from this frilly skirt becomes visible from underneath. It’s her underwear.

“You’re… wet.”

“That would be your fault, Sensei.”

A small trickle can be seen very slowly running down her inner thigh. I almost instinctively want to touch it, but hesitate at the last moment. Eyes looking for approval. Only a small nod of encouragement awaits me. Holding that camera in one hand, I touch the inside of her leg with the other. The moment my fingers make contact with her soft skin, as if unable to contain her own sensation, a small moan escapes Karen’s mouth. Slowly my fingers move upwards, following the sticky trail all the way to its source. Her breathing becoming heavier with every centimeter higher I get. I reach the cloth of her underwear. It’s not just wet, it’s drenched. Two small bumps right next to each other are visible. Like two small lips. I put the tip of my finger right in-between them, and gently slide over it from the back towards the front.

“Nnn…” A sound escapes her mouth again.

I put the finger in my mouth while it is covered by her juice. The same taste from back in that classroom, but more intense.

“How do I taste?” she asks, curious to know.

“Sweet and sultry.”

I swipe some more and stand up, holding my finger in front of her lips. Karen turns around and puts it in her mouth.

“This is… mine?”

I nod. Her expression changes. While earlier her eyes definitely showed lust, now they’re completely drowning in it.

“Only getting to taste myself is not fair,” Karen says.

She wraps her arms around my neck, drawing me closer to her gentle face. I drop on my knees to lower myself to face height, anticipating what she wants to do. No, what we both want to do. A soft wet touch as the girl puts her lips on mine and immediately places her tongue in my mouth. I have never kissed a girl before, so honestly don’t know if I’m doing things right. But I made up my mind to try my best. Other than experiencing pleasure myself, I want this natural temptress in front of me to experience the same feeling. Mimicking her tongue movements, saliva entering my mouth, while her breath tickles my nose. I used to think kissing was gross and simply an exchange of bacteria. Now, I couldn’t care less about hygiene. Only wanting more of her taste, almost like a drug addict begging for his shot. This sense of intimacy is unlike anything felt before.

Minutes pass before our mouths separate for the first time. Her face hangs right before mine, so close I can still feel her every breath. A trickle of saliva still connects our mouths. Looking into Karen’s eyes, I am happy to have made the choice I did. That choice to try as hard as I could to please this girl. They’re eyes of pure joy, acknowledging that this amateur put in all effort he has to make her feel good.

She places a hand on mine, and with an inviting expression, slowly guides it underneath the cloth of her camisole.

“I believe you had an interest in this area earlier,” she whispers.

My hand feels only skin. She’s clearly not wearing a bra. That’s not unexpected, since Karen is at that age where only early developing girls start wearing one. This makes me realize once again what we are doing. I am having sexual contact with a mere child. Admittedly, a child who knows a lot better what she’s doing than me. No doubt Karen has experience, and plenty of it.

My hand grasps her chest. Small it may be, but I certainly feel a soft and warm sensation. Even if my eyes were closed, this sensation could not be mistaken as anything other than a young girls’ chest only starting to develop.

I want more…

My other hand joins the hidden banquet underneath her pink camisole, slowly massaging that pair of tiny breasts. All the while keeping an eye on her face to gauge for reactions. My determination stays the same. Whatever I do, I want her to be enjoying it as much as I do. Not that I would be able to stop moving my hands even if I wanted to. But thankfully, Karen is clearly getting stimulated. Her nipples are sliding through my fingers as they move. Even underneath this cloth, it’s easy to see and even easier to feel, they are completely erect.

A thought fills my mind. I want to taste them. I so want to taste them. Again I look to her for approval. A part of me is ashamed that I don’t dare to take the lead. But it’s my first time I’m doing something like this. I have no idea how far I can go.

“Karen, I…”

She replies in her trademark soft voice. “You prefer without any cloth on top?”

I nod, almost begging her.

“To be honest… so do I,” she whispers seductively.

A reply that sounds like a gentle rain after an eternity of drought. I slowly lift up her camisole. Karen’s naked breasts look more erotic than I even expected. They move up and down with her breathing. Nipples standing upright, reaching out to me as if asking for my attention. There is no need to ask. I place my mouth over her right nipple while my hand plays with the other breast. Her heavy breathing changes into a more delicate soft moaning. My tongue rolls over her hard nipple before I gently put my teeth over it.

“Sensei is like a baby feeding.”

She’s right, I’m actually suckling on her nipple, as if hoping for milk to come out. Naturally, nothing does. But this sensation is again something completely new. Like an instinctual sense of comfort a baby feels when it feeds from its mother. I am filled with a calmness so strong, that bombs could be going off outside and I simply wouldn’t notice.

A pair of slender arms hug me around the neck as Karen places her face closer to mine, like a mother coddling her child. She whispers next to my ear.

“Take as long as you want, Sen~sei.”

I gladly take her up on that offer, as she sinks through her knees onto the ground and I dive my face into the warmth of her soft delicate chest. How much time has passed since I started playing and suckling on her nipples? I can’t really say. Constantly switching from one to the other, not being able to make up my mind which one of those two protruding pink tips I want. But my rough estimate would be around a quarter of an hour? The entire time this young student coddled me with a warm embrace.

I hear something clicking. It’s the door being unlocked. Quickly I stand up in panic and look at the door. Two students come in. I remember both of them instantly. One is Ayaka, the girl who earlier today during my introduction asked Kami to alleviate her concerns about me overseeing this club. She’s holding the hand of a boy. That’s Koutarou, her classmate. I remember him too, since during class he was the nuisance who had to be reminded most that self-study doesn’t mean fooling around. Are they aware of what happened here? I look at Karen. She’s standing upright, putting her camisole in order. Not seeming concerned at all if we were noticed or not.

Ayaka breaks the silence.

“Hello Sensei. Don’t mind us, just enjoy yourselves.” Then both of them head behind the other half of this room behind that dividing curtain.

My attention returns to Karen. Judging from the way she poses herself, it’s clear she wants to continue. Standing with her bum facing me. Perking it upwards again, inviting me to get more familiar with its round shape. This pose reminds me of how we began with our photoshoot. Not that I have the slightest bit of interest in that camera right now. I move closer to her. Knowing there are two other people in this room at this very moment, and I really should contain myself right now. But… looking at this girl offering herself to me, there is no way I can resist. Not after what we already did. If we’re silent enough… It should be ok. Any excuse will do really.

Karen’s hands pull up her skirt and stop at her underwear. She looks at me, gauging my response. This look I have on my face, asking for more, seems to please her. The girl’s index fingers slide underneath the straps of her underwear. She begins slowly sliding her own panties down.

One centimeter…

Two centimeters…

And she stops, looking at me. I’m confused. What should I do?

She keeps staring. That little smile which just formed, she’s teasing me. Wanting me to say it. Say that I want her to lower those panties and reveal what lies beneath.

“Karen. I want to… I want to see your…” I sit down in front of her rear, and look in full anticipation. Like a man who has been starving his entire life, and is now about to be presented the meal of a king.

“See my what?” she asks very softly, enjoying every moment of attention.

“…I want to see your pussy.”

Slowly, very slowly, her hands slide downwards.

My eyes focus. Not even blinking anymore, hoping not to miss a single split second. Gradually, the target of my focus comes into view. Something I can safely say I have never seen before in person throughout my life. Proudly she perks her bum even more, as far as she can, to successfully grant me the best possible view. Her face turns into a smirk filled with confidence and satisfaction when noticing my reaction.

“Again, take your time,” she offers with glee.

Does that mean… just watching? Or…

I move my hand closer and pause right before touching her. This is after all the pussy of a girl who has only recently turned into a teenager. What we have done so far is crossing a big line, but this… this is another line by itself.

Her hands let go of the panties, which slide down both legs onto her ankles in slow motion. I stare closely, trying to notice every single detail. Sure, I have seen women’s genitals before in some random pornography. It’s the age of internet after all. But this is different. And I don’t simply mean the real deal being in person right in front of my eyes right now. No, it actually looks different than what I saw online. There is not a hint of that almost grotesqueness that I’m used to seeing in porn to be found. No pink fleshy parts visible, not a single hair, only two tightly closed lips and a single line that naturally forms between them. So this is what the pussy of a child looks like. I must admit, while having masturbated plenty of times to regular pornography in my life, this is a thousand times more attractive. Pure beauty in its simplest and most natural form.

I can see the slit in the middle is covered in her love juice. A little drop appears in-between her bottom lips. Slowly falling down in front of my eyes, while remaining connected to its place of origin, forming an increasingly longer thin strand of transparent fluid. When it reaches down to her knee height, it suddenly snaps and falls on the ground, forming a little puddle. Immediately a new drop begins to form. I bring my face closer, and want to look once more for approval. This time though, I don’t have to.

“Please… don’t keep me waiting longer.”

Karen is asking me herself. I can feel in her voice that she has a hard time enduring the constant sensation of lust. This girl wants contact. Any kind of contact. I carefully put my tongue on the drop that started to form. Karen instantly responds both vocally and with a spasm running through her hips. The drop tastes sweet. I grab her hips and gently gesture her to turn around. She responds and lifts up the front of her skirt to allow me easier access. It’s just as beautiful from this angle. And even more clear how she is still completely lacking in pubic hair. I put my face between those thighs to once again taste her sweetness. With no more need to hold her skirt, both hands move down and hold my head, preventing it from moving away. Her voice sounds louder now. Containing herself is no longer possible. Those two others in this room may hear us, but I don’t care. Let them hear. I may have no practical experience before this, but that sure as hell isn’t going to stop me from trying to make that voice even harder to suppress. The moment I try putting my tongue inside, it is greeted with the rest of her juice flowing out at once. That won’t stop me either. On the contrary, this is a sign that I’m not doing a completely horrible job. Rotating between licking her slit, putting my tongue inside and sucking on the area in front where her clitoris should be. Even if I’m not completely sure I got the correct spot.

Karen starts to bend through her knees. I can feel her weight on my face and start to support the girl with my arms. It’s clear she is losing strength to stand up. She has to be close to orgasming. Confirming my suspicion, I can feel her legs suddenly clamp down on me with force while muscle spasms run through them. Her voice turns into a single long moan that she’s trying hard to suppress, but failing to. Her pussy twitches with strong convulsions, almost as if it’s trying to suck my tongue in. The entire experience ends with heavy breathing sounds like she just ran a sprint.

Removing my face from between her thighs, Karen sinks to the floor before me and falls into my arms. I can feel her chest moving up and down as she continues to gasp for air. Then I notice something. Oddly enough, the moaning hasn’t stopped.

Wait what? But she just… Then it dawns on me what I’m hearing. That’s not Karen, it’s coming from behind that curtain where the other two are.

Karen lifts her face from my shoulder and stares me in the eyes.

“That was great,” she shows her appreciation for my efforts.

Having come to her senses, Karen notices the same moaning sound in the background.

“Sounds like they are having fun too,” she whispers.

“Yeah…”

She puts her forehead against mine and quietly asks…

“Want to peek?”

Her eyes that were filled with lust earlier have changed back to naughtiness. I’m not sure what to answer. Though the fact I’m hesitating already betrays my inner thoughts. Right as I’m about to say something, Karen takes my hand and puts a finger on my lips, guiding me to the curtain. We both look behind it. That which can be seen confirms what I had assumed way back the moment Karen had first successfully seduced me. This club isn’t really a photography club at all. That’s simply a front. It’s as plain as daylight this is nothing more than an elementary schooler sex club.

Ayaka is sitting on all fours on a bed. Her skirt is lying on the ground. Panties hanging on her left ankle. The sound I was hearing were her moans, coinciding with every single thrust Koutarou makes as he slides his penis back and forth into her pussy. Her tiny tits, slightly larger than Karen’s, dangle forth and back every time his pelvis hits her butt cheeks. It’s an arousing sight, to see two school kids without a care in the world having sex. I’m worried they would notice us, but a part of me doubts they would bother to stop. Besides, they must know we can hear them in the first place, like they could hear us.

I’m about to burst. After what I did earlier with Karen, and now this scene on top? My lower halve is screaming for some attention. But I’m not the only one affected. Even though she just came earlier, Karen is noticeably rubbing her legs together at the sight of her classmates performing the act of mating. Her mouth moves closer to my ear.

“…Want to try?”

Yeah, I do want to try. There’s nothing in this world I want to try more right now. Heck, there never was anything that even came remotely close to how much I want to try.

“You mean… I can…” I swallow while asking, “put it in?”

Karen didn’t let go yet of my hand, and this time leads me back, away from the curtain, all the way towards the nearest bed. From a box at the side, she grabs something small and square. It’s a packaged condom.

“You want to put it inside of me?” she asks in a cute and charmed voice.

I nod like an obedient little puppy.

“You made me feel great earlier, so now it’s my turn,” Karen continues.

She puts the condom in her mouth and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I can only sit and watch, while her small but experienced hands move from one button to the other. The anticipation of what is to come is so big, that I’m afraid a single move will ruin things. Her finger slides down from the top of my chest towards my belly button, carefully examining the goods, before removing my shirt. Delicate hands then move to my hips and slide to the front, unbuttoning my pants. The noise of a zipper sliding down can be heard as she stares me in the eyes. After lowering my pants and underwear both in the same move, my penis jumps forward, freed from its prison. First a single finger stroking the bottom back to front, then she pets the top with a light touch of her palm, almost like comforting a little puppy. A jolt of pleasure runs through while her hands place the condom at the tip. With a gentle move that betrays plenty of experience, she rolls it all the way down.

Karen walks backwards and places herself on the bed. Standing on her knees, grabbing the lower hem of her camisole with crossed arms, and slowly pulling it upwards. Her tiny subtle breasts become visible. First the bottom, then the low halve of her areola and then… nothing more. Her nipples remain hidden for a moment while being uplifted together with that camisole, before finally getting released and perking back into place with a short fast bounce. Finally, her hands move to the skirt. Other than socks eating into her thighs, that is the only piece of clothing remaining, since her panties were already lying on the floor where we held our “photography” session earlier. Karen’s fingers touch the button of her skirt, and stop in place. I know what lies underneath, I saw it earlier. But still… this is different. This time, revealing those little bottom lips again would not be for simply exhibiting their beauty. It would be for my penis to kiss them, push them apart and dig deep into what lies hidden beneath.

Her face is looking downwards a bit, but at the same time a pair of tempting eyes remain fixated on mine. Opening that one button would be her final approval of what is to come. I know… and she knows.

Seconds pass without a single move, while I hold my breath.

With a single flick of her fingers, the button on that skirt snaps open and her lower garment comes falling down. Once more, I see her small infant vagina as her skirt rests itself onto the bed. Rolling onto her back, lifting up both legs held together, the skirt gets removed and dropped to the floor. Only clothing remaining are her thigh-high socks. And she intends to keep them on.

“It’s more erotic this way,” she says with a subtle laugh.

I stare at Karen’s naked body. Having seen parts of it only just earlier, yet I’m still amazed. The naked girl notices I’m a giant ball of stress at this point, having never expected things to come this far. Fondling and kissing was already stretching my expectations. Seeing and even licking her pussy went way beyond. But now? The realization of what we’re about to do gets made very clear by that constant moaning and the sound of soft flesh slapping against even softer flesh on the other side of this curtain.

Karen’s head is resting on a big heart shaped pillow. Her brown hair lies evenly spread out beneath her forming a carpet, contrasting with pale skin. The side-tail slowly slides down that pillow. She makes room with her legs by spreading them, as I start to crawl onto the bed in near disbelief of what is happening. Warmth of her legs radiating as they are laying down on each side of me, knees lightly raised.

Is it really ok to do this? This is an eleven year old girl. I’m old enough to be her dad. Heck, she’s friends with my daughter who is her same age. There is no further line to cross than this one. I know Kami is okay with it, but am I okay with it? I’m still a human being, and so is this girl.

“Sen~sei?”

I look at her. That anticipating stare she’s giving me… It’s so tempting. Just one more push and I really won’t be able to resist anymore.

Karen stretches her arms and opens them wide with open palms, inviting me into her warm embrace. Her voice echoes into my ears, almost begging me to relieve her.

“Sensei, come join me... let’s have sex.”

There it goes, that last bit of sanity there was left in my mind, completely blown away by that single sentence without a trace. Only thought remaining a pure and simple one.

I’m going to fuck this child right here and now.

I lay myself down into the comforting embrace of forbidden love as a pair of arms fold around me. Her warmth… How can such a small body feel so warm? I eagerly push the tip of my penis against her pussy, but nothing happens. What’s going on? Is that not it? Am I too big to fit? One of her hands moves down and gently grabs my tip. She pushes it down a bit more.

“Right here, Sensei.”

I’m sure of it. It pains me to admit, but I’m sure of it. I won’t last ten seconds in there. The moment I push it in, I’ll finish right then and there. Even now, lying in this girl’s embrace, I have to constantly fight back the urge to orgasm.

“It’s okay Sensei, don’t fight it. It’s only normal the first time.”

It’s like Karen can read my worries straight from my mind.

I slowly push. A sensation can be felt on my sides. Coming from her warm thighs sliding up against me, as she positions herself to provide easiest entry. Her two tiny bottom lips separate as my tip slides in, still revealing nothing of the inside as they perfectly wrap themselves around my meat. First the tip, then the shaft, while I can hear Karen erotically gasping for air.

I reach the end. My pelvis touches hers in a sensation of pure bliss. Her inside feels hot as the sun. As she wraps her legs around me, I can feel that motion all the way deep inside of her where we connect. The sense of her soft warm body entangled around my every being pushes me past the limit. Karen has her face buried in my chest and I can feel the soft touch of her perked up little tits pressing against my stomach. As I expected, there is no containing it any longer. I embrace her tightly, as she reciprocates the same way with both hands and legs, knowing that there is no resisting possible. With a constant throbbing, I ejaculate inside the condom while trying to contain my voice.

It keeps on going.

Double the length of any other orgasm I ever had.

Triple.

Just when I think I’m done, some final spasms keep pouring sperm into that thin layer of rubber separating me from her womb. This is by far the most intense orgasm I ever had. Like an entire lifetime of sexual lust got released in a single moment. Which is not exactly far from the truth. I’m ashamed to look at her. I came so fast, there is simply no excuse. I roll sideways so as not to put my weight on this lovely girl beneath me.

“Sensei?”

I can’t look down at her face. I just can’t. This little sex angel has given me her entire body, and lasting a mere ten seconds was the best I could do.

Two hands touch each side of my face and pull it downwards.

“Sen~sei.”

Karen gives me a kiss. No idea why I even deserve it.

“Thank you for caring,” she whispers kindly. Then raising herself up and removing that used condom still attached to me. It looks like a small balloon has formed at the end. Though the one who released its contents is me, even I'm surprised at the amount. That's certainly a lot more than during my solo adventures. Her eyes grow wider a bit, as if she hasn't seen a load herself this big before. Then they change to match her joyful giggle, flattered that she was the cause of this explosion of lust.

Her hand moves next to the bed to pick something up from its side, before turning to me.

“Besides…” she speaks enticingly, placing her free hand between my legs and starting to gently stroke. Then she places what she picked up onto the bed with a smile. It’s a giant box of condoms. “There’s plenty of these left.”

Her second hand joins her first. One keeps stroking, the other forms a tight ring with her thumb and index finger that she presses at the base and tightens further. It doesn't take long for her stimulation to evoke a response. This technique and level of skill, she clearly has done this before. Curious, I ask her.

"How did you learn?"

"This? My sister taught me."

Confidence starts to return in my eyes. Sometimes if you fail the first time, there’s still a second try. And this time, with that lifelong emotional burden of depression and frustration released by her simple loving embrace, I make a promise to myself. I swear on my every being that before leaving this room, this tiny bundle of lust and love sitting next to me shall experience that same level of bliss.

At that time, the other couple comes from behind the curtain. Koutarou is still putting his shirt on while Ayaka zips up her skirt. She throws a question my way.

“Had fun?”

The answer should be obvious, I’m lying here in bed next to a girl who is playing around with my penis, both of us naked. Karen is the one who replies.

“Plenty. With a lot more to come,” as she unwraps another condom and starts placing it.

“Okay, enjoy yourself. You too, Sensei,” Ayaka responds.

I simply nod.

Ayaka extends her hand showing a V-sign. “Oh and Karen? Tell me all details afterwards.”

“Will do.”

The door closes and locks again. Karen asks a question immediately afterwards.

“So… what do you think? About our cozy love club?”

The answer is an obvious one.

“This is pure heaven.”

She finished putting the new condom in place.

“Let me show you some more of that heaven then," she answers with a smile and naughty tone before crawling on top.


	3. Visions of the future

I'm almost home after my first workday. The way back took longer than it should have. Of course it did, since multiple times I kept standing still for a while, taking in the evening scenery. Has this town always looked so beautiful? I'm carrying Konatsu who is sitting happily on my shoulders. I just felt like randomly picking her up. She's energetically swinging her legs one after the other, forth and back. Judging from some questions she threw my way when we started walking home, I already figured out what drives her good mood. Konatsu’s plan has succeeded. She didn't directly say, but I'm not an idiot. When starting to ask about Karen, and if something good had happened today, it doesn't take a genius to understand. Karen was the girl she had called this morning. Fully intent on keeping that promise to fulfill my wish, she had entrusted my first time to Karen, considering her trusted friend to be the best possible person for this job. Can't say I disagree with that choice. Any other person, and I might have collapsed under pressure. But there was something about that girl which just made it so... easy. Not that I explained the details to Konatsu of course, since that would only be embarrassing. But she clearly figured out I had the time of my life.

As we enter through the front door, Kami awaits us.

"Didn’t you stay at school to do some more paperwork?" I ask her confused.

"Yes, That's already done, so I teleported home."

Home. I see, she calls this place home now. Kami already changed into her casual outfit. Well... if you can call that casual. Her arm reaches out to my cheek. The black sleeve that hangs on her upper arm extending down elegantly.

"What a beautiful expression you have. Did something good happen?" she asks.

I reply without hesitation, with a tint of gest in it.

"I'm sure the architect of that secret garden already knows."

"True enough," she laughs in return.

"Papa had a great time today! Because I helped with his wish!"

Kami feigns ignorance. "Ooh, does that mean your plan worked out?"

Still sitting on my shoulders and raising her arms, Konatsu beams with happiness.

"Great success!"

Raising her hand for a high five, Kami replies. "As expected from my daughter." Then their hands slap together in unison. "I'll give you a reward later."

"Yaaay!"

I pick Konatsu up from my shoulders and place her down on the ground. Kami's face returns to her usual impression of calm control.

"I'm sure you have questions."

So the time has come to reveal some mystery behind these last two days? Not that I expect the full story yet.

"Before that..." I hesitate. This is a bit embarrassing, but I have to say this. "Thanks."

She caringly nods, and beckons me towards the living room where we take a seat. I straight out ask her.

"All of this, I don't doubt that you're fully intent on helping me. But there is something else behind it, right?"

"There are two reasons."

I swallow and listen intently as Kami commences her explanation.

"First of all, we are connected by the future. That cannot be avoided. No, let me correct myself. It _can_ be avoided, but it is better not to."

"What do you mean?" I ask for clarification.

"Konatsu came from the future to save you. Then you and I meet for the first time. And some day, our daughter will be conceived between us and born, so she can go back in time to save you."

My mind boggles trying to understand. Kami continues.

"Which one came first? Konatsu returning from the future, or both of us meeting and Konatsu being born?"

"I... can't really say," I try to think hard about it but fail at reaching an answer.

Kami nods while taking a cup of tea she had prepared. After taking a sip, she explains.

"Because it's impossible to say. Time does not work as linear as people would like to think. Perhaps it's more accurate to say that both happen at the same time. These events are intertwined." She takes another sip, carefully placing her arm sleeve neatly in place again afterwards. "Now what would happen if you were to change one such event?"

I understand now. This is what Konatsu and I were talking about this morning.

"A paradox."

"Correct. Events have to happen a certain way, in a certain order, to reach a particular future where all falls in place as it should."

I add the conclusion myself.

"And that's why you are here. To make sure things happen the way they should?"

She confirms jokingly. "If that means spending time with my loving husband, I'm not going to complain." Though we haven't spent that much time together yet. Not that it matters to Kami. Since she can tell the future, it must feel like she knows every part of me already, like we have always been together. And I'm sure she must know what I feel right now about this entire situation, but still... I have to put it into words again.

"I may have complained at first, but really, I'm thankful you're here. My life is turning for the better at an incredible pace."

"I know."

Of course she does. But I'm certain hearing it with her own ears will have pleased Kami. Okay, so that explains the first reason. It's one I can easily understand.

"So um... about this second reason?"

Kami's eyes twinkle with pride. I haven't seen that expression yet.

"One more reason to be here and help is because you, my dear husband, are a very important and influential person for the future."

Oh, I like where this is going. "Important? How?"

"Someone who will go down in the history books for eternity."

Oh yeah, this is going fine places. She continues with that twinkle in that eye.

"You know, like really famous people. Stalin, Hitler, Mao…"

Um, what? "That's not really the comparison I was thinking of."

She laughs out loud and eases my worries.

"I'm just kidding with those names. You're nothing like them, thankfully."

Okay, that's a relief... Time then to make a couple guesses what my future could be.

"So I'm going to be like... a famous politician?"

"No."

"A giant business mogul?"

"No."

"A famous inventor?"

"No."

I give up.

Kami sips from her tea. Noticing I'm out of ideas, she gives me a straight answer.

"You'll be history's largest _lolicon_ pervert."

...

Silence fills the room, except the rhythmical ticking of a clock on the wall.

"A great scientist?"

"No."

She puts her cup down and clarifies.

"If I have to compare you, it would be more like Genghis Khan."

"Like in, trying to conquer the world?" I blurt out my first thought.

"I a sense, that's how you could say it. But I mean that other thing he was famous for."

Thinking for a moment, a possible answer comes to me.

"Offspring?”

Kami pats her hands together as a sign that I guessed accurately.

"Correct. A large amount of people in this world carry genetic material of Genghis Khan. You're going to be similar."

I see, that's what she meant with me being a pervert. She was merely joking, and only means I will leave a lot of children in this world, who in turn will be genetically successful.

"So I have good genetics?" I conclude from what she explained.

Her eyes sparkle with pride again.

"First rate. So naturally your descendants will carry those wonderful genes."

I finally like where this is going again.

"They'll be like... famous politicians?"

"No."

"Giant business moguls?"

"No."

"Famous inventors?"

"No."

Ok I'm lost again. What makes them so special then?

She picks up her teacup again and takes a sip before stating the obvious answer.

"They're all _lolicon_ perverts."

...

The sound of the clock fills the room once more.

"Great scientists?"

"No."

Please tell me you're joking again. But a serious look stares straight at me.

"I'm no longer kidding. You underestimate the importance of what I am saying."

Hmm, I try to think of something that could possibly salvage this argument for great genes, but nothing comes to mind.

"Don't worry, I'll explain. Think about human morality. You remember what I told you about it?"

"That it was flawed," I answer.

"Indeed, and what about you specifically?"

"That it was okay to be like this. In fact, you made the human species with that in mind."

"Correct. Now think about how many lives in this world get destroyed by these flaws. How many perpetrators and victims get created as a result of it?"

I think I'm starting to understand.

"So you're saying, my genes will adjust what is the moral norm?"

A big smile on her face shows I'm right on target.

"And not only will that happen, but sex itself will become a regular part of everyday life. The amount of wars being fought will reduce. The depression epidemic will practically vanish overnight. Suicides will be almost gone. Acts driven by jealousy or envy will drop drastically. Imagine that wonderful afternoon you had today, every day, for every person, worldwide, all the time."

Depression and suicide… Those two words especially hit close to home. Feelings that have been a part of everyday life for a while now, like a brooding voice in a pitch-black little corner of my mind constantly whispering. Tempting me to make that final step, that final jump, that final act. A brooding voice in its dark corner that these last two days had been silenced to oblivion by the lively presence of a god and her daughter. A dark corner that this afternoon has been cleansed without a trace by the bright radiating light of a single human girl’s intimate embrace.

"That sounds like..."

The twinkles in her eyes peak as Kami completes my sentence.

"Heaven on earth, right?"

You know, if she puts it that way, I actually feel a sense of pride rising up.

"You'll be the father of a new modern world, a new age."

Me? A new age? … Yeah! Father of an age of love and peace!

She loudly proclaims my future.

"Father of the great _Lolicon_ Age!"

Let's ignore that last sentence.

The next morning, after yet another sleepless night. Truth be told, I expected a good night’s rest after what happened yesterday, now that I found some joy in life again. Sleep thwarted by my mind starting to dwell on one little topic. A topic that I couldn’t care less about until now. The reason why Konatsu came to this town. To save me from some kind of harm. Now that I finally found a reason to live again, this threat, whatever it may be, is not something easy to shrug off anymore. I should have asked Kami when I had the chance. Oh well, that chance is now, during breakfast.

“Hey, about that talk we had yesterday.”

With a mouth happily munching on jam covered bread, she focusses her foxlike ears towards my direction. For being a god who dresses and acts in an elegant and sophisticated manner, she sure embodies the anti-thesis when eating. Almost like a little kid chomping down with gusto. Considering her small stature, she wouldn’t look out of place in the school restaurant amongst other students. Minus those ears and extravagant clothes obviously.

“So, something has been keeping me up last night,” I begin touching the topic.

Her mouth doesn’t stop stuffing itself with bread while listening. You know, there’s no need to be in such a hurry. That bread isn’t going to run away. Though I admit, this side of her is kind of cute to see. It makes her seem more human in a sense.

“About Konatsu’s job to save me…”

Kami swallows the food in her mouth and takes a napkin, wiping all remains. Returning back to her composed usual self in an instant. This time it’s Konatsu, until now eating in that exact same brash manner as her mom, who suddenly points her cat ears and stops chewing, food still in her mouth. Not wanting to miss a single word of this conversation.

“Don’t worry about it,” is all that Kami answers, like the entire topic is no big deal at all.

What, that’s all? But I _am_ worrying about it. That’s my entire point.

Kami puts her hands together close to her mouth, while resting her elbows on the table, asking a simple question

“Who gave her this job?”

“You did.” Or more specifically, future Kami did.

“Precisely.”

“But…”

The index finger rises up from her hand and touches her lips. A sign not to inquire any further.

“Trust me. It will be fine. I promise.”

I was hoping for more, but this will do. There is no reason to doubt her words. Not knowing what is going to happen, or even when, is an annoyance. But her promise does succeed at alleviating my worries. The paradox conversation comes to mind. If she insists on not answering, it’s probably better that way, meaning I’m not supposed to know yet.

“Properly finish your meal, Konatsu. And don’t forget to wipe your mouth afterwards.” Kami pats our daughter on the head while standing up to go grab a cup of coffee. Konatsu is looking down in silence before continuing her meal.

Wait, maybe I got it the other way around? Rather than me, perhaps Konatsu is the one who is not supposed to know yet?

That same morning ritual as yesterday plays out. Kami messes with my tie and wipes Konatsu’s mouth, who still forgot to wipe off all marmalade in the end.

“Your cute little students are awaiting you.”

Morning classes till lunch break, after that I’m free until club time. The “photography” club. That hidden away place of the school building that’s essentially a sex club for children. Will today be the same? Yesterday wasn’t just a dream, hopefully? Karen will surely be there. What about the other couple? Ayaka and… what was his name again?

“Anticipating something?” Kami looks at me mischievously, knowing full well what I’m thinking about.

“I uh… am just looking forward to work. That’s all.”

“I’m sure you are, dear.”

Before we leave I have to ask one thing, only to be sure.

“These club activities. What happens if anyone finds out, or rumors start spreading?”

The answer comes with a teasing chuckle.

“Make them into club members and take them on the nearest bed?”

If only it were that easy.

“It _is_ that easy,“ Kami seems to read my mind, “and don’t worry about rumors. I won’t spread them too fast.”

“You’ll _what_?!” I blurt out loud in surprise.

She raises her arms and shoulders in a questioning manner.

“How else would they eventually all join in on some good physical fun?”

With a deep sigh I turn around and start to walk out of the door.

“Right, let’s go Konatsu. Let’s leave mom to her scheming.”

“Ehe, you’re going to get busy, papa.”

No shit, I’ve got this feeling that Kami wasn’t joking.

Konatsu pulls out her phone and starts calling. Will it be Karen again like yesterday? They sure seem to get along. I saw them playing and laughing together during breaks yesterday.

“Hello, Karen? It’s me,” Konatsu starts to speak.

Yup, it’s that same girl alright. I can still remember the warmth of her body. In the end I did manage to make her orgasm during sex. Barely though, as it was almost time to leave the building for closing hours. Right as the thought crossed my mind I was about to fail again by coming too early, I could suddenly feel that same sensation course through her small body as when she orgasmed during foreplay. I wish I could have seen her pretty face during that time, but I was too focused on performing to notice. Maybe I’ll have a chance today? Man, I can still hear that soft moaning voice coming from her lips.

Wait… That’s not my imagination.

“Anyway, thanks for helping out yesterday,” Konatsu continues her phone call.

That soft moaning voice is coming from the other side of that phone. Is this part of our morning ritual too? Just how active is this girl? I wonder who her partner is this time.

“See you at school. Bye-bye,” Konatsu ends their conversation.

Karen tries to reply but gets interrupted.

“Yeah, Bye… Ah, Dad! What are you doing? Wait your turn…”

Your turn? No never mind, better not stick my nose in it.

Konatsu hangs up and starts laughing. “She’s going to be late again.”

Yeah, I can imagine why.

Lunchbreak. The trio of Konatsu, Karen and Ayaka are sitting in the classroom to have lunch. Most students go to the restaurant, but some prefer a quieter place like inside a classroom. And since there are no regulations against it, I see no reason to kick them out. Besides, it’s not like I don’t enjoy the company of three pretty girls. Though they’re not paying much attention to me for the duration of their lunch and are just giggling and talking with each other. I do notice a glance now and then heading my way. Surely I’m not part of their gossip? With Konatsu living under the same roof, who knows what embarrassing stuff she can reveal. I would rather not think about that possibility.

Sigh… One more hour before club activities. Anticipation is making time move at a snail’s pace, while the uncertainty of what we’re going to do today makes my heart pound. No matter what Kami said, yesterday’s events still feel like a dream. Understandable, considering no girl ever looked my way and now suddenly I got thrown straight into this golden juvenile honeypot.

My thoughts are interrupted by Konatsu standing up and high fiving the other two before leaving. She gives a thumbs up at the door before heading out. This scene looks familiar. Didn’t the same happen yesterday? Only Karen and Ayaka remaining, both club members.

Yup, that just now was my lower halve making a little spasm in excitement.

Karen wears the same, her pink camisole and brown with white double layered short skirt. Huh, Ayaka on the other hand is wearing something quite different from yesterday. Back then she was wearing something more boyish. Now she is dressed in a yellow sleeveless one-piece. It reminds me of Kami’s and Konatsu’s private clothing, how the line running from her neck downwards her shoulders and towards her arms continues almost uninterrupted by a single piece of cloth. The top edge of that one-piece has three small orange layers of frills, puffing up the area as if to compensate for her natural lack of breasts. The one-piece is covered with a pattern of stars in the same orange as its frills. It’s a bit of a childish combination, but at the same time it makes her look cute and certainly a lot more girly than yesterday. Summer sandals with a yellow flower decoration on top and a lack of socks put the finishing touch.

Ayaka is the energetic type. From what I read in her student file, it’s not rare to get reprimanded for running around through hallways or not being quiet in class. But her grades are good and she doesn’t get caught up in bad stuff. A feature she shares with the girl next to her, Karen. She stands up and does a little turnaround on the spot, holding the edges of that one-piece’s skirt. Looks like they’re talking about clothes. Her light blonde twin-tails, the length of her face and shorter than her bangs, swing around as she turns. The entire scene is simply put…

“Cute…”

They stare at me for a moment.

Oh crap, did they hear me? I should start paying more attention to what I blab out loud.

But they continue talking with each other. Phew, safe. That word wasn’t meant to come out, but it happened so spontaneous. I genuinely meant it. Ayaka looks cute. Being totally honest, there’s another thought that comes to mind seeing her in that dress. The spectacle I got to see yesterday, when Karen brought me to the curtain so we could peek towards its other side. A sight of Ayaka’s little bum getting pounded by Koutarou. The sight of her tiny tits dangling for what little amount that gravity can pull them down for, moving with the rhythm of every thrust.

I want to be that partner who makes them dangle like that.

No, I shouldn’t get my hopes up. I’m lucky enough already that I can be partner to one pretty girl’s loving embrace. At least, if Karen allows me again. That’s enough for me.

They both stand up and start coming my way, Karen addressing me in her usual manner.

“Sen~sei.”

Ayaka simply gives me a V sign. I think of the best possible reply to make a good impression. Something short, but sophisticated and manly.

“Hey.”

…I got the short part right.

They giggle as if knowing I tried to come up with something to impress them but utterly failed. Hey, at least I tried, give me a break. It’s impossible to turn from social reject to smooth talker in one day.

“We just wanted to tell you that Koutarou will be late for club,” Karen explains.

“Huh, why’s that?”

Ayaka adds to Karen’s earlier sentence. “Because he got caught playing mobile games during math class. He has to write a five page report now as punishment.”

This brings me back to my own childhood, where I spent more than one afternoon writing reports for not coming up with good enough excuses why homework wasn’t handed in. Karen snaps me out of my reminiscing.

“So, what do you think?” she asks while standing behind Ayaka, holding up both sides of the girl’s one-piece skirt. Ayaka wants to flail her arms in protest, but quickly calms down and curiously waits for a reply with somewhat of a red look on her face.

“She dressed up specifically for you,” Karen adds.

There goes that flailing again.

“Don’t say that!”

Which is not exactly a denial. Karen ignores her friend’s complaint anyway and continues teasing.

“Ayaka asked so many questions about yesterday. She wanted to know all details….”

Yeah, I remember her asking for that before leaving the club room.

“…And got particularly interested in your size.”

Karen is looking at my crotch while her victim starts to protest again.

“Karen, seriously, don’t embarrass me.”

That’s not denial either. Then Ayaka herself faces me and plainly asks.

“So? How do I look?”

That sure turned from embarrassment to curiosity quickly. Karen places 2 fingers on Ayaka’s neck and starts tracing the contours downwards, to her classmate’s shoulders and arms, her fingers just lightly sinking into girly skin and flesh when she does so. Meanwhile Ayaka simply looks at me with a curious smile.

“Doesn’t she look nice?” Karen entices me, putting her face towards Ayaka’s neck, with her lips pouting to make a kiss. I fully expect Ayaka to resist, but to my surprise she silently tilts her head to allow Karen easier access to her revealed neckline. The kiss happens where her neck connects to her shoulders, and afterwards Karen places her chin on Ayaka’s shoulder, both of them staring at me. Waiting for an answer.

“Yeah… She does have a beautiful neckline.”

The naughty smile on Karen’s face shows I fell for her play. When asking how she looked, I was supposed to comment on Ayaka’s dress, but I got baited to praise her physical features instead.

“And that dress looks cute on you,” I quickly add.

Karen replies jokingly, both of them trying to contain their giggling.

“I know, we heard you mutter it earlier.”

Played like a fiddle.

“Sensei? It’s club time. Shall we go?”

My heart almost skips a beat at those enchanting words.

“I’ll be there in a minute, after I hand in my science homework. I forgot this morning,” Ayaka dashes off, but stops for an instant while turning around with a large smile, her two small twin-tails energetically swinging. “Oh, and thanks for the compliment.” Then she dashes off again.

Karen and I walk through the hallway, making our way towards the club room. It’s silent. I wish to break the silence, but have no idea how to even begin doing so. Considering what I hope will happen in that room, it’s quite frankly hard to start regular small talk. Though my hopes could be wrong. Maybe nothing will happen today? Or possibly never again?

“Sensei?”

I look at her.

“You seem tense,” she mentions.

This is hard to explain, but the silence is broken at least.

“Yeah, it’s just, a bit nervous. That’s all.”

I’m sure Karen is going to start teasing again. But honestly, I welcome it. Playing along is actually getting fun.

“Why are you nervous, Sensei? Are you anticipating something?”

The tone in her voice slightly changed. It’s still the usual soft voice, but there is a hint of seduction in it.

“You know, wondering if we again…” I hesitate to finish the embarrassing sentence.

“Again what?” she asks teasingly.

Yeah, this is what I expected. And while it’s honestly embarrassing to say, I love every moment of Karen trying to pry it out of my mouth.

“If we’ll do it again…”

“Do what, Sensei? You’ll have to be more detailed.”

Oh, you know what you little succubus. But I’ll gladly entertain you.

“I just hope… that we can be intimate again.” This time I try to show some more confidence in my answer by looking her directly in the eyes, but there was still a pause in my sentence. Naughty eyes stare at me in return.

“But Sensei, is that really ok with eleven and twelve year old girls?”

She’s including Ayaka, who according to her student file turned twelve last week.

“I know. I’m breaking norms and laws that can get someone in trouble for a lifetime. But…” Time to be a bit more honest and upfront about myself. Modesty doesn’t get you far in this world. That is one lesson in life I learned the hard way. “But even so, you’re simply impossible to resist and no matter the consequences, I do not regret a single moment of sharing that intimate experience with you.”

Still looking the girl straight in her blue eyes, I can see her expression change. The seductive and mischievous Karen has been caught off guard. She didn’t expect a straight and noticeably honest answer like that. I only hope that didn’t come across as cheesy, because it’s the simple truth. But judging from her response, she looks flattered. A seductive posture quickly returns.

“Heh, well don’t worry about consequences in this place.”

Naughtiness has returned as well with her follow-up sentence.

“So, I just have to ask. If I’m so irresistible, what exactly would you like to do with me?” she stops in her tracks and places the tip of her finger on my lips. “I know the answer already, but I still want to hear it. From your own mouth.”

The tent forming inside my pants wants to speak in my place, but with a heart that’s beating like crazy, I open my mouth.

“Sex… I want to have sex with you.”

She removes her finger and continues walking with a wink.

“Anytime, Sen~sei.”

Like pure music to my ears.

“But today the menu is a bit different,” Karen mentions mysteriously.

Different? Is she talking about Ayaka?

We reach the club room and while she unlocks and opens the door in silence, Ayaka comes running down the hallway to join us.

“I’m here!” Still running, Ayaka grabs my hand and drags me into the room. “What are you waiting for, Sensei? Let’s have fun!”

She sure has a different attitude than Karen, but I don’t dislike her vigor. It makes me feel like a kid again myself.

We’re inside the club room. Looking at these two young schoolgirls, a realization hits me. It’s just us three for now and I’m the only male. Koutarou is surely out there in some random classroom desperately writing his five page report as fast as he can, knowing what he’s going to miss out on. Karen made it pretty clear during our little exchange on the way that yesterday was not a one-of-a-kind thing. We moved to the back of this room. On the opposite side of the curtain than yesterday. But now what? How to get this started?

Ayaka puts a hand to her back to unzip the dress, but Karen stops her.

“Not yet. Didn’t you dress up for today? It would be a shame to remove it so fast.”

“How then?” Ayaka asks confused.

Karen puts her palms on my belly and slowly pushes me towards the bed, until I sit down on the edge.

“Why don’t we take some time playing around first?” Karen says.

She goes to stand behind Ayaka and slowly pushes her my way. They stop about half a meter in front of me. Even sitting down on the bed, I’m still taller than both of them. The twin-tailed girl standing in front of me in her yellow one-piece looks confused about what is going to happen, but she places her trust in Karen. Seems like Ayaka doesn’t have much experience with foreplay. Not that this bothers me, on the contrary, her youthful inexperience only gets my heart going faster.

Karen puts her hands on Ayaka’s tight belly. “We already know you enjoy the sight of her neck and shoulder line” A smirk forms. “But what about the rest?”

She slowly slides her hands to the bottom of two almost flat, tiny breasts. Her hands are pushing at their bottom, uplifting what little is there. Though covered by the dress, I can confirm the impression I got when peeking at her lewd posture yesterday. Small her breasts may be, they are slightly bigger than Karen’s. No, perhaps it’s wrong to say that way. Volume wise, they appear about the same, but hers are just a tad pointier.

“Sensei? How do I… look?” This time the question is coming from Ayaka herself. And different from her normal energetic self, there is a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Understandable. Who is not afraid of rejection? Though this girl has nothing to fear.

“You’re… pretty.”

Seemingly unsatisfied with this answer she inquires further.

“Pretty as in… cute? Or something else?”

The uncertainty remains. Her usual brash and loud voice has almost dropped down to whispering levels. I intended earlier to be more honest about myself, and it worked out in the hallway with Karen. Might as well try it here as well.

“Cute is certainly true, but also attractive at the same time.”

To be fair, the cuteness of a little girl certainly is attractive to me. I’m not lying to her.

Ayaka’s eyes light up again as I clarify.

“Sexually attractive.”

“Even if I only have the body of a twelve year old?” she asks.

I nod. “That only makes you even more attractive.”

Her usual vigor has finally returned. Cheerfully she brags to Karen.

“You hear that? Sensei says I’m attractive too!”

Her blonde twin-tails bounce around with happiness as she tries turning towards Karen to speak.

“Told you so. Shall we show Sensei a little more?” Karen suggests.

Please do.

Karen’s hands move up and down, seemingly in doubt about where to go. She stops while holding the inside of Ayaka’s upper thighs, playing around with yellow cloth of the one-piece dress’ skirt. Before I realize it, words escape my mouth about what I am expecting to see if Karen keeps pushing that cloth upwards.

“Her panties?”

A confused sound comes from the girl on display.

“Panties? I’m not wearing those.” An earnest statement filled with innocence.

Ayaka ran around the entire day without underwear? Because it turns her on maybe? Nah, she’s not the type. That would be more a Karen thing to do.

“It’s easier that way,” Ayaka gives her simple reason.

Easier? Is she talking about…?

I look to Karen, who only smiles in return while folding her hands together, holding index finger and thumb in a circle while putting her other index finger through. Not a hint of embarrassment is to be seen. Ayaka just plainly stated the reason without really understanding why I’m surprised. To her young innocent mind, not wearing any underwear is only a matter of sexual convenience.

Karen’s finger moves underneath the skirt of the yellow one-piece, careful not to show anything underneath. A short erotic moan escapes Ayaka’s mouth, as that hand underneath her dress touches between both legs. The hand returns and is held up in front of my eyes, showing a trickle of sticky fluid hanging between two fingers. She extends the fingers towards my mouth. I don’t hesitate.

“Is that my…?” Ayaka clearly never had this kind of play before and looks confused as I lick Karen’s fingers clean, who asks the follow-up question.

“How did she taste, Sensei?”

“Delicious. I want to taste more.”

“Why don’t we ask Ayaka?” Karen replies. Her hands moving upwards to Ayaka’s breasts again, while bringing her mouth closer to whisper. “What do you say? Shall we let Sensei have a good taste of these?”

Ayaka seems like she has fallen into a trance. This must be the first time her body is experiencing this. Until now, her “club activities” consisted of nothing more than straight-out penetration by Koutarou. And while instinctively feeling good, it wouldn’t surprise me if she has yet to get her first full-fledged orgasm. All the more reason to take our time warming this girl up. Karen puts her fingers on those fluffy frills at the top of the dress. I fully expect her to throw out a lewd question, which she does, but to my surprise not aimed at me.

“I’m going to show Sensei your little breasts, your nipples.”

Ayaka only nods in agreement. Her eyes looking a bit dreamy and filled with lust, as if seeing an image of it happening already. Karen continues.

“Sensei would like to taste more of you. Where should he taste?”

I eagerly await the answer, while Karen places her hands right below Ayaka’s tits.

“Here?”

Ayaka hesitates for a couple seconds before replying.

“Higher…”

Karen moves her hands just a bit higher, onto the lower part of Ayaka’s soft chest.

“Here?”

Again another short pause, again a reply from Ayaka.

“A bit higher…”

Karen places her index fingers on top of those two small pointy bits poking through the yellow cloth while asking for the third time in a soft gentle whisper.

“Here?”

Ayaka simply nods while waiting with anticipation.

Like a wish come true.

Both hands held over the frills of Ayaka’s dress begin to move, dragging the cloth downwards. Since there are no sleeves or straps, it comes down easily. A gorgeous sight awaits. Two pink nipples pointing forward, visibly hard, pointing a bit upwards as frills of the dress support the bottom of her breasts. Almost like offering them to me on a plate. Karen pushes her friend forward.

One small step.

Two small steps.

I lower my head and place it on Ayaka’s bared chest. A soft moan leaves her mouth as my tongue extends and begins to find its way towards the desired prize. A small round sensation standing on a soft cushion. My mouth reaches and closes itself airtight around a nipple. A sensation I remember from yesterday, yet it still feels fresh all anew. That same sense of comfort and bliss, in the tiny package of a slightly different taste, color and shape. Her warm breath comes down on my face. Experiencing a kind of pleasure that thus far has been unknown to her, Ayaka unconsciously asks for more by tilting her head sideways, inviting Karen towards her vulnerable neck. The experienced girl doesn’t hesitate and puts her head down, softly kissing the naked neck and shoulders, while Karen’s hand once again moves downwards and finds its way between the legs of Ayaka standing in ecstasy before her. Stimulated all over, Ayaka entrusts her body to both partners, with me supporting most of her weight.

Sounds of lust fill the room. Sounds coming from her heavy breathing, the occasional gasp, her soft moaning. Sounds coming from both the mouth wrapped around her nipple and the one buried in her neck. And a subtle squishy sound coming from between both legs where Karen’s hand is doing God’s work underneath the cloth of a yellow dress. I feel something wet touching my face. It’s a trickle of drool escaping Ayaka’s mouth as the sensation is so strong she forgot to swallow while standing there with eyes closed.

The girl begins to move herself. Her right arm embraces me, while her left arm gets lifted up, seeking out Karen standing behind her, putting her hand on the back of Karen’s head. Trying to stop both of us from leaving her body.

It won’t be long now. It may be presumptuous of me to say so after only one day of experience, but I can tell her body is about to climax. My hands slide over Ayaka’s legs as I switch nipple.

“Nnn, aaah…”

There it is. She’s peaking. Something she has never in her life felt before. Hands grasping for support. Her arm clinging to me with surprising force, desperately trying not to let this moment of ecstasy escape. She falls down onto my chest, while I hold her steady.

“What… was that?” she asks.

Karen giggles. “That was amazing, right? But trust me, it gets better than that.”

“Better?” That single word instantly catches Ayaka’s interest. What could possibly be better than what she just experienced? It must be impossible to imagine.

“Now imagine this sensation, while having sex,” Karen explains.

Ayaka looks dreamy for a moment before trying to mumble an answer out of her still recovering body. “That would be…”

“Amazing…” Karen finishes the sentence for her. “But for now, let’s take a minute to recover first.”

Good idea, Ayaka is clearly tired. In fact, let’s give her a couple minutes to both recover and process what happened.

Ten minutes have passed. Ayaka is sitting on my lap with her breasts still exposed, tempting me to touch them, but I refrain. That little session earlier filled my own body with lust, but it’ll have to wait. These are still young kids, it’s up to me to endure for a while until they get up on their feet again. Though Ayaka’s breath has calmed down now while she is asking me a question.

“I’ll feel like this during sex too?”

That youthful ignorance with which she asks that question is making my blood run all the way to my bottom halve. Just a bit longer mate. You’ll have your fun soon enough.

“Yeah, that’s the plan. I’ll do the best I can.”

Karen joins in.

“Remember what I told you about yesterday? How big Sensei is?”

“An adult’s… but would that even fit?”

Right, Ayaka did see my erect penis yesterday so no doubt has an idea what to expect. But since she never had an adult’s cock inside of her tiny body before, I can understand why it may be hard to imagine that working out.

A sound near the door. It’s someone unlocking. That must be Koutarou, guess he got his report finished in time to get a piece of that delicious cake.”

“Oh, you guys haven’t started yet?”

He must be wondering why we all have our clothes on still.

Karen, who begins to unzip my pants and gestures me to lift up for a moment so she can pull them down, makes a suggestion aimed at Ayaka and me.

“You know, I do remember the first time I uh…” she looks at my erect penis, “went extra-large size like this. And it did kind of hurt a bit… at first.”

Yeah, I knew I wasn’t the first, or second or third for that matter. I wonder when her first time was. Just how long has this girl been sexually active?

“So maybe Koutarou can do the warmup?” Karen suggests.

Hmm, she is saying to let Koutarou go first, so Ayaka can get some advance stimulation by something less than halve my size in length and diameter? Well it’s not the first time they do each other, so that could work. If I was more experienced, simply taking her without preparation would be an option, but I’m still relatively new to this. Though I have the feeling not for long anymore. And if I may say so myself, I’m not a slow learner when it comes to this stuff. That became clear yesterday.

Both Ayaka and I nod in agreement at the exact same time, while Koutarou doesn’t have an idea what we’re talking about, but has already dropped his pants and is standing by eagerly with the condom box in his hands. No need to explain, I guess.

Karen takes Ayaka by the hand and guides her to the fluffy thick carpet right in front of the bed. She gently places down Ayaka on her knees, places one hand on her chest to prevent her from bending over, and lets her other hand slide down her back, putting some force on the waist area. Ayaka instinctively understands what to do, as she arches her back while remaining upright on her knees. With a childlike clumsiness, Koutarou places himself behind her after equally clumsy putting on a condom. I cannot see the exact place where their privates connect from this angle, but I can see his little penis slowly disappearing as it digs its way inside of her. There is no stopping him now.

Karen moves towards me. “How does she look now?”

It’s a similar scene I saw yesterday, only their posture is different since her back is raised. Yet, I’m watching an entirely different Ayaka. Something has changed after experiencing her first real orgasm. Yesterday she was more passive and content with simply having fun. Now, she is craving the greatest of pleasure while her body actively moves, seeking constant stimulation.

“Erotic,” is the one word I mutter. Loud enough for Ayaka to hear it, who subconsciously pushes her shoulders more backwards in a successful effort to raise those two delicate bumps on her chest more towards my direction.

Karen drops down her panties and removes them, before sitting on my knee. Her left hand moves down and starts playing with my member, while her other arm wraps around my neck. Just right now, I got the impression she was looking at the curtain dividing this room. But as I turn to look, Karen puts some force in her arm and pulls me closer for a drawn-out kiss. A thought runs through my mind. Is someone peeking like we did yesterday? The thought is abandoned and forgotten as quickly as it came. Not that I considered it impossible, rather I simply don’t care. If someone wants to watch, they can watch all they want. My mind is too occupied with both the girl sitting on my knee, and the other one giving an erotic display on the carpet.

If I had looked, two bright green eyes would have been noticeable staring intensely at this spectacle. They belong to Konatsu. Mere moments earlier she was helping her mother with some paperwork in the Principal’s office. Back then, a single thought escaped her lips at low volume.

“I wonder what they are doing right now.”

Konatsu knows about the true nature of our photography club. However, she doesn’t really understand what is so interesting about mating behavior. Even though her friend seems hooked on it.

“I thought that was only to make babies?”

Her mother interrupted her train of thought by throwing something small and metallic her way.

“Here, catch!”

It was a key.

“Why don’t you go take a look? Then you’ll understand. But don’t interrupt them,” as she put her finger over her mouth to indicate silence and secrecy.

And so it came to this point. Entering this room, Konatsu heard noises coming from behind the curtain and curiously peeked. Only Karen noticed, wondering if she should invite her best friend into our group. But decided not to, considering it inappropriate without knowing Konatsu’s true intentions or feelings.

Though I would only learn about these events myself later. At this moment I could only indulge in the pleasures right in front of me.

The skillful hand moving up and down around my penis pauses. Karen changes posture and sits on my lap while facing me. Apparently I’m not the only one who is having a hard time enduring. A warm, sticky wet sensation touches my penis. Wait, is she going to put it in? Raw?!

She slides up…

And down again.

Every time Karen lifts herself up I expect my tip to find her entrance. But right before it would, she denies entry by sliding down again, her two little lips tightly pressed against my shaft that is stuck between both our bodies. This is pure pleasure and torture at the same time. So this is what she meant earlier when saying the menu today would be a bit different. Her intent is clear. She wants me to have a taste of Ayaka’s, and won’t share hers until that happens.

Ayaka’s tiny pussy that has never felt an adult’s penis before. Yeah, I do want a taste of that. My mind is going crazy at the thought. And mine isn’t the only one. The girl sitting on her knees is still staring my way, or rather looking at the place where Karen and I touch down there. She knows what she wants. That thick long piece of meat, more than twice the size of what she’s feeling now. If this already feels good, mine has to be amazing. They say length isn’t everything, and they are right in a certain way. Thickness matters too. And I’m at least confident in doing more than fine with both.

A thick glistering string forms between her legs. With every thrust it drops a bit lower giving the impression it can fall at any time, but it doesn’t. Until it touches the ground and finally snaps. It’s not purely coming from the sex she’s having right now. Rather from all built up anticipation of what is to come afterwards, like her lower half is drooling at the thought. I almost feel sorry for that little kid doing his best behind her. Almost, but not quite. If an adult man like me can’t win by default against some random kid? That would simply be sad. Besides, it’s not like they’re both not enjoying themselves. But I do admit, the sight of this child’s body hungering for me is incredibly arousing.

For now, I focus my attention to this warm body touching mine. Even through the camisole, I can feel Karen’s nipples brushing against my chest every time she moves up and down. The girl is about to peak, and so am I. It’s safe to release like this, right? She won’t get pregnant if I ejaculate while my penis is pressed between our bodies. If she can even get pregnant yet to begin with.

Her muscles tighten and a soft suppressed moan enters my ear. Simultaneously I can feel sperm gushing out like a fountain covering her squishy belly.

“Hehe, so sticky,” Karen mentions.

I apologize, but she quickly rejects my words.

“No need to, I like this feeling.”

Karen immediately starts servicing my lower halve again, that has gotten semi-flaccid after the climax. Putting her tongue on its back and licking forward towards the tip, sliding her mouth over the top when reaching it. Tongue twisting around as she moves her mouth repeatedly over my penis. It doesn’t take long before I get hard again. As she reaches out towards a condom, I look at the other two. Koutarou making a rapid succession of thrusts before pushing in all the way and stopping. He pulls out while neatly holding his filled condom.

Ayaka however has yet to peak and starts to look around, confused if it’s over, wanting pleasure to continue. Until now she would have been content with only this, but now she knows there is more pleasure to be had, and won’t be satisfied until having experienced it firsthand.

“One moment,” Karen says to her, and puts the piece of rubber she just opened between her lips. Using her mouth, while holding the sides, she slides it over my penis.

“Where did you learn that?”

She giggles. “My sister.”

Again? I remember a similar answer yesterday. Sure sounds like an interesting family.

After putting it on, she beckons Ayaka.

“And now today’s main course.”

Here it comes. The moment my newly erect member has been waiting for. Time for him to get to know another girl all cozy and intimate.

Ayaka obediently comes towards the bed, staring at my pride with eyes filled with anticipation.

The sound of a zipper. It’s coming from Karen who placed herself behind her friend.

“Now is a good time to unwrap the present.”

Having lost its support, that yellow one-piece dress falls down to the ground. Ayaka’s naked body greets me in all its beauty, the insides of her thighs wet from sticky lust still dripping down between her legs. She puts herself onto the bed, not really sure what position to take. That’s my queue. It’s time I start taking more of an active role.

“Ayaka, I’m going to have sex with you, okay?”

She nods, revealing a sense of excitement.

Considering she has been standing up during our little trio session, and was standing on her knees with Koutarou, it’s probably a good idea to let the girl get some support this time. I turn her around on her belly and lift up her hips, placing a large heart shaped pillow underneath. She places both hands next to her head, holding onto soft sheets. The view from this angle makes me pause with how lewd it is. Her little bum is raised, like offering itself, with her vagina’s entrance lined up at an angle that should make it easy to access, a single drooling slit inviting me to indulge in her. Seconds pass by. Eventually a hand brings my mind out of trance. It’s Karen placing it on my back with a naughty smile on her face.

“Don’t keep a girl waiting for too long,” while she moves towards Ayaka and starts holding her hand.

I look towards Ayaka and see the twin-tailed girl staring at me sideways. Her eyes begging me in silence to satisfy her burning desire.

My tip touches the entrance, brushing against two soft cheeks of her bum. The pillow and sheets underneath are already getting wet.

Push, slowly. It should go easy with this much natural lubrication, partially thanks to Koutarou’s efforts. Her lips slide open, embracing my tip, and the entire shaft digs in with one smooth motion. Ayaka’s hand grasps tighter into Karen’s, fingers clasping around each other, while her other hand clenches the sheets. A deep erotic sigh leaves her lungs. After yesterdays’ stories by Karen, the sight of this adult penis and the all new foreplay she experienced, expectations were put sky high. In the short duration of that one sigh, all those expectations were completely fulfilled.

Even if I wanted to give Ayaka a momentary break to process what happened and get used to my size, I wouldn’t be able to stop at this point anyway. My hips start moving forth and back. I keep the tempo slow for now. Every time I reach the deepest area, my pelvis touches her butt cheeks with the wonderful and smutty feeling of softly squishing them. In the corner of my eye I can see Koutarou looking a bit disappointed. He must feel left out. Though not for long, as Karen rests her upper body close to Ayaka’s on the bed, lifting up her rear. Placing a hand on her bum while holding a condom between two outstretched fingers, she invites Koutarou to come make use of this condom with two little slaps. He doesn’t wait for a second and becomes a part of the lewd scene playing out in this room.

Unknown to me, a fifth person was still looking from behind the curtain. Confused by what she saw. And even more confused by that burning desire being felt. Hand firmly dug beneath her panties since two minutes ago and not having come out since. With a clear view on both couples, but eyes focused on the one adult male in this room, and the location where he repeatedly slides in and out of Ayaka’s vagina. The sound of both girls’ pleasure filled voices resound in her cat-like ears. No, this is not mere pleasure. This is something above pleasure. She does not understand the how or why, but does realize the overwhelming feeling involved, and that it must be even more intense than what she feels herself right now. Her mind is in a daze while continuing to masturbate, an act she didn’t even knew existed until now, with only one word that silently escapes her mouth.

“Papa…”

I increase the tempo. Not because I judged it as the right timing, or to spice things up based on skill. No, because I simply want more, and I want it faster. Lost in the act, I hunch down, placing all weight on my underarms as not to burden the little girl underneath me. Even though Ayaka is lying down almost flat, she doesn’t even reach up to my chin. All I see is the top of her light blonde hair and the bed erotically bouncing up and down together with our bodies. I’m reminded my partner is once again still a child, finally clearing my thoughts enough to regain some reason. Calm down, Daisuke. Be more considerate of this vulnerable girl. Is she doing okay?

Sharing my thoughts, a whispering question comes from Karen lying next to her.

“You like it? An adult’s penis.”

Ayaka responds in bits and pieces trying to find breath in-between.

“It’s… amazing… so good.”

Now I really want to do my best. A sudden slowing down and coming to a stop, then I change motion by turning my hips clockwise.

“Nnnn!”

A muffled moan resounds as Ayaka bites down on the sheets, created by a sudden change in stimulation.

I start pounding again, faster than before. I realize my limit is nearing, but so is hers. The sound of my pelvis lewdly slapping on her butt cheeks now fills the room. A violent but smooth wave jiggles through them every time we touch.

“Faster! … More!” are the last words she says before feelings become too intense to speak. She’ll peak any moment now. Any…

With the cutest obfuscated sound releasing from her mouth as she bites down on these sheets, I can feel her vaginal walls contracting. Like her pussy wants to rip off that condom and swallow it whole. The sensation is enough to push me over the edge as well. I dig in with one last thrust as deep as possible and feel warm liquid pouring out. Lying on top of Ayaka, catching my breath. I don’t want to pull out of this warm soft cradle wrapped around me. My life would be content if I could stay like this for all eternity. But I have no other choice. It is simply too risky staying like this and turning flaccid while still inside of her, my white cum could leak out into her womb.

It’s closing time. Koutarou has just left the room to go watch some soccer match. I’m helping Ayaka with zipping up her dress, while Karen waits for us. After that first orgasm, I switched partners to Karen and eventually back to Ayaka. Her energetic mood has returned.

“Sensei, was I good?” Ayaka asks.

“Amazing.”

“Between us two girls, who feels best?”

Oh boy, now that’s a deathtrap I’m planning to avoid. No matter what choice, you always lose.

“You both have your differences, and you both feel amazing. As simple as that.”

Karen giggles to me. “That’s the safe answer,” she replies.

It’s not a lie though, I honestly wouldn’t be able to choose. Partially unsatisfied with a vague answer, Ayaka keeps asking.

“Did you look forward to doing it with me?”

Though I don’t have to answer that one, Karen does for me.

“Of course Sensei looked forward to it.”

Karen looks at me with teasing eyes. Ah, here it comes, a little jab my way?

“How could he resist a cute twelve year old pussy?”

They both laugh, realizing I have no rebuttal.

“You should have heard Sensei earlier today in the hallway. How he was determined to put it inside of you before this day was over.”

“I object! I said no such thing,” I blurt out.

“But you were thinking it, right?” Karen laughs.

Ayaka joins in.

“Is that so Sensei? Did you really want to put it in me that much?”

“Perhaps I did…” This is still embarrassing, stop toying with me you two.

“Sensei, look over here.”

I look towards the source of this voice, Ayaka. Two tiny arms wrap themselves around me and pull my head way down. Just low enough for a pair of lips to meet mine as she stands on the very tip of her toes.

“Thanks for teaching me something really nice,” she whispers afterwards.

I search for words. “I uh… sure.”

She puts her mouth closer to my ear. “And let’s have a ton more sex from now on, okay?” With a dash she runs past the curtain, waving as she leaves.

“Time to go home,” Karen says as she comes closer while holding her arms open. Her warm lips connect. I’m glad she’s not feeling any jealousy for I do not want to hurt nor lose either of them.

“Bye-bye,” she states while going home with a happy face.

I go look for Konatsu in the now nearly empty school building. Kami finds me first, with Konatsu in tow.

“Ah, there you are,” I say to my daughter.

Konatsu nods. She’s unusually silent.

“What’s wrong? Your face looks a bit flushed. You’re not getting sick?”

“Angels can’t get sick, silly,” Kami responds in place of our daughter.

Oh right, forgot about that.

“We’re not going home just yet. First we make a detour to the Shimizu family,” Kami explains why she appeared before me together with Konatsu.

Shimizu? That’s Karen’s surname. Some energy returns to Konatsu.

“To Karen’s home? Are we going to play?”

“Just some small stuff, I forgot to hand over something earlier, that’s all.”

“Forgot” eh? Why do I have trouble believing that? But Kami ignores my look of doubt and cheerily continues talking with Konatsu.

“But while we’re there you can of course play with Karen all you want.”

“Yay!”

Well, guess I can return home on my own then.

“You’re coming too,” Kami says while staring straight at me.

I knew it. Oh well, a short detour. Whatever.


	4. Cradle of innocence

We’re underway to Karen’s house. I can’t help but wonder what is planned for this little visit. Surely that story about Kami forgetting to give something has to be a ruse.

“Darling?” Kami looks at me more seriously than any other time before. “When we arrive, whatever you hear or see, don’t cause a scene. Okay?”

Definitely a ruse. Her look is serious enough that a simple nod won’t do.

“Got it.”

Kami is still not satisfied and insists. “Whatever you see…”

“I get it, trust me, I’ll keep my mouth shut. Promise.”

With that affirmed, her usual smile returns. Not that I’m worried. I’ve seen enough these last two days. Nothing surprises me anymore.

Kami rings the doorbell. From what I heard, this is a family of five. Both parents and their three children. Two daughters and a son. Karen is youngest in this family. The door opens. A young woman stands in the hallway. Is it her older sister?

“Ooh, Kami, welcome. And you brought little Konatsu too. Please enter.”

She knows Kami and Konatsu? So they’re not strangers here. Would they know about their background though? Nah, of course not.

“Kaori, good to see you,” Kami greets her.

The young woman called Kaori looks my way.

“And this is…?”

“My husband.”

“Oh I see, you must be Mr. Miyamoto. Nice to meet you,” Kaori addresses me.

“Just Daisuke is fine. No need for formality.”

Whoa, she sure is informed. Why would she know my name? Wait, how does she even know Kami by name?

“Well, I have to go finish work back in our bakery. My husband is in the living room. You know the way. I’ll join you guys soon.”

So ends up this is not Karen’s sister after all but her mother? She only looks mid-twenties though? Kami waves as Kaori leaves to finish her work, and we move past the hallway. Sounds are coming from the other side of a door we’re standing in front of. I can hear a television. But more than that, something else catches my attention. It’s what suspiciously sounds like people having sex. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to enter. At least we should knock.

A silent stare from Kami meets me as she simply opens the door without knocking. The scene that reveals itself catches me off guard. I thought nothing could surprise me anymore, and was I completely wrong.

Four people are inside this room. From the circumstances, it’s easy to figure out who is who. Karen is sitting naked in a couch on an older man’s lap, legs wrapped around him and his penis buried inside, visibly enjoying herself. That has to be her father. On the long sofa lies another couple, judging from their ages, Karen’s siblings. The girl’s legs are dangling in the air with the boy happily thrusting his hips between them. Their father looks up.

“Oh, hey Kami. Good evening.”

The young couple simply continues seemingly unbothered, but Karen immediately stops her hip movements the moment she notices us. Staring at me specifically as if caught like a deer in headlights. She only throws a single word my way.

“Sen…sei?”

I can only stare in amazement while Kami responds calmly.

“Oops, sorry. Don’t worry about us, we’ll wait outside the door.”

She puts her arm around me and gently nudges me towards the door.

…

We’re back in the hallway, door closed. I have to ask, just to be sure.

“Was that…?”

“Shimizu Takumi, Karen’s father,” is Kami’s predictable answer.

That confirms it then.

“Darling?” Kami calls for my attention.

I look up confused.

“Don’t forget your promise. Okay?” she insists calmly.

I’m lost for words, but that last sentence returns some sense to me.

“I’ll keep my questions for later,” I reply.

“Thanks.”

But what did she mean in there? Oops? Sorry? This is Kami we’re talking about. There is no way she didn’t know what went on in that room. Is this why she cautioned me about not creating a scene? Thinking about it some more, was this the intended result perhaps? Showing me their lusty family spectacle? That would explain why Kami insisted on me coming along, and why she didn’t knock. But why? That man sure responded very casually to her. He clearly knows her well enough that he doesn’t have a single care in the world about getting seen in such a compromising situation.

A voice can be heard from the other side. It’s the man calling for us to enter.

Kami opens the door again. Karen has just finished putting on her clothes, her siblings are sitting next to each other in the sofa, Karen’s sister still putting her blouse back in place.

“I wanted to come introduce my husband, and check how things are going at the same time,” Kami proclaims the reason for our visit.

I thought you were here to hand something to them? At least keep your story straight.

She looks at some boxes near the side of this living room. “Has everything arrived?”

The man replies.

“Most of it. A couple boxes still remain in Yokohama.”

This family moved here very recently it seems.

“So? How do you like this place?” Kami continues.

“Right as you said, it’s a calm backwater town. Exactly the way I like it. Nice scenery too.” He throws a look at his children. “And the kids seem to have adjusted well to their new life.”

How did this visit go from such a scene, to some random casual talk? The mysteries of life with Kami… Who replies with earnest relief in her voice.

“That’s good to hear. And as Principle I can confirm they fit in just fine in class. Their preliminary academic results are good as well,” she continues with a chuckle, “and Karen puts a lot of effort in her club activities too.”

That she sure does. No complaints there. Still…

I look in Karen’s direction. She is visibly uncomfortable, nervously twitching her legs up and down, staring at nothing but the ground. Well, to no surprise. She just got caught fucking around with her own father no less. And judging by what her siblings were doing, her loins are probably not a secret to her brother either. I should have realized this faster when we were on our way here, remembering those phone conversations with Konatsu. So those weren’t the product of an overactive imagination after all.

“How is the shop? Having plenty of customers already?”

Kami must be asking about their bakery. I did notice one next door. From what Kaori said when she let us in, on top of this current conversation topic, it’s easy to understand the Shimizu are owners of that place.

“Kaori should be here soon, she’s just closing up our store,” Takumi replies.

Kami grabs Konatsu’s schoolbag and pulls out a bottle of champagne.

“Let’s have a celebration toast.”

Why did you put that in our daughter’s schoolbag? So you did bring something.

Konatsu whispers to her mother. It must have been related to Karen, probably noticing she was looking troubled, because immediately after Kami calls her over.

“Karen, let me see your face for a moment.”

The girl comes over, still not lifting her head up.

“What’s the matter?” the deity in this room asks in a kind voice.

Karen stumbles over her words.

“Well… just earlier… Sensei…”

Yeah, she’s really bothered by it. Kami pats her on the head and looks my way.

“Sensei isn’t bothered by anything he saw earlier, right darling?”

What? Me?

An elbow stabs my side.

“Oh, that scene earlier? Don’t worry about it,” I state plainly.

Kami looks at me as if saying to try a little harder.

“I mean…” I put my face a bit closer to Karen’s and lower my voice, “it’s not like we don’t have our own little secrets, right?” and give her a wink.

Though it wouldn’t surprise me if everyone in this room knows about our little sex club secret already. Honestly, that scene from earlier hasn’t left my mind yet, but it’s more the casual follow-up now that leaves a lasting impact. When it comes to breaking society’s standards, I’m no less guilty, so I have no right to criticize. That’s something I only realized just earlier though, when Kami poked me in the ribs.

My words seem to have had an effect. Some of that dark cloud over Karen’s face fades away. Kami takes over with a satisfied expression.

“Why don’t you two go play some?”

Konatsu responds and grabs Karen by the arm. “Yay! Shall we go play?”

Karen laughs. “Sure.”

Off they go, to a room next to us. We can still see them from here. They’re playing a videogame on some console. Her siblings stand up too. They make a small bow before Kami and me. The girl’s face is still looking flushed. I guess she didn’t get to finish properly due to our unexpected arrival.

“We’ll be back soon,” she says.

If I have to guess, they’re looking for some privacy to continue and finish their lusty brother-sister incest session from earlier. Before leaving upstairs, the daughter stops for a moment.

“Oh, and thanks for everything you’ve done for our family, Kami.”

“You’re welcome.”

So they do have history. I’m getting curious now.

Footsteps come from the doorway. It’s Kaori.

“I’m here.”

“Great, let’s open the bottle then,” Kami starts popping its cork.

As she lets the cork fly while laughing, rhythmical creaking of a bed can be heard from upstairs. I knew it. Pouring out some glasses I can’t help but wonder if Kaori, who surely must be hearing those same sounds coming from upstairs, is also part of this cozy incest gang.

“Hehe, our two oldest sure are going at it up there,” Kaori jokes while reaching for a glass. “Almost makes me want to join in again.”

I waited to put the glass on my mouth, fully expecting this kind of outrageous comment to show up at the worst time. I’m learning. No more spitting my drinks over the table, no Sir.

Two hours have passed. It didn’t take long for those lovebirds upstairs to come down after their physical bonding session, spending most of time leaving the adults to do all talking while watching television. Makoto and Yuna they’re called. Yuna, so that’s the sister I heard about. I can see where Karen gets her knowledge from. Speaking of, looking into that neighboring room, the two youngest in this residence right now are still playing videogames. The dark mood which surrounded Karen is seemingly gone. We adults spent most of our time talking and drinking. At first I kept myself a bit silent, but after a while I started actively joining their conversations. One thing I noticed, is how they didn’t speak a word of their life in Yokohama nor their history with Kami. My social skills may not be great, but they’re good enough to know when a topic is being actively avoided and I shouldn’t pry. Kami eventually stands up and calls for Konatsu.

“We’ll be going home then. It’s nearing bed time for Konatsu.”

“You’re welcome any time,” Kaori replies.

Kami nods. “Till next time.”

Konatsu and Karen wave to each other. A part of her wave is directed to me as well. Just to be sure, I put on my best smile and wave back.

“See you at school tomorrow.”

Yup, no worries to see on Karen’s face anymore, only a smile. Job well done, me.

We’re already halfway to our destination, walking home under a late evening sky in complete silence. Konatsu strolls a couple meters ahead of us. Eventually Kami breaks the ice.

“You don’t have questions?”

Hmm, too many for one evening honestly and I don’t want to overwhelm her with a barrage of questions. I’ll stick to the main one on my mind right now. And since Konatsu is walking ahead of us outside hearing range, I don’t have to be worried about that incest topic either.

“Why did you show me?” I’m sure she knows what I’m talking about. That group incest scene. Kami answers in the form of a question.

“Try and remember that scene. What impression did you get from them? How did they feel?”

When hearing about incest I always imagined something a lot darker. More into rape territory. But this? Honestly, they were looking like they were having a great time together.

“They looked happy, I guess.”

“That’s because they _are_ happy. Now, why is incest wrong?”

Is this another one of those human morality lessons?

“Because they’re family?” I immediately know this is a wrong answer. It’s the default answer people always tend to give, but not the scientific one. “No wait, it’s because of genetic defects.”

“Good, you corrected yourself. That’s the right answer,” she looks my way, ready to deliver the real response to my original question with yet another question of her own. “So then what’s the problem if they produce no children?”

I see. That’s why she showed me. Wanting me to simply accept that family, including their unusual lifestyle.

“Don’t worry about it, they always use proper anti-conceptive within their family,” Kami insists they are being responsible.

I must admit, it still feels a bit weird, even understanding her rationale. Though it won’t be long before I get used to it. But I must say, this entire thing seemed very private to Kami. I’m sure there is a lot more to this family, and why they know each other so well. It feels as if she wanted to introduce a part of her own family to me.

“Anyway, I get your point. Don’t worry, I won’t judge them for it. You have accepted them, so that means I’ll accept them too.” This is clearly important to Kami, so I’ll emphasize a bit more. “If a husband can’t trust his own wife’s decisions, then who is there left to trust?”

Kami laughs so loud even Konatsu turns around to look.

“I knew you would understand, darling.” After chuckling for a while, she returns to the topic at hand. “There are reasons why they chose that lifestyle, but it’s not my place to talk about it. You should hear their story from one of them yourself.”

“I’ll definitely do that when the opportunity presents itself.”

Her eyes meet me with an earnest look.

“They are good people. They were till today, and they will continue to be from today onwards.”

That’s an interesting way to phrase it. Is she talking about future events?

“And on top of that, Karen is best friends with Konatsu, so don’t make her cry.”

“I won’t.”

The next morning. Finally some good sleep last night. Looks live I’ve gotten used to the couch. Rumbling sounds come from within our kitchen, coming from Kami. She’s kind of late. Usually already in the living room or kitchen sipping her morning coffee by the time I get up. I head to the kitchen where Kami is messing around with a coffee machine. Her back is turned to me. I peek at her bottom, where I know only a small rectangular piece of cloth covers her front and nothing protects the back. Alas, as usual, that obnoxious hair covers the view. That beautiful golden but very obnoxious hair.

“Good morning, Kami.”

She turns around with bags underneath her eyes, mumbling while half asleep.

“Morning…”

“Whoa, what is going on?” I ask concerned about her tired look.

“Nothing, just had a bad night. That’s all.”

“Why?”

She starts sipping her coffee in desperate need of caffeine.

“Oh nothing, I just couldn’t forget about yesterday’s talk.”

Is she worried still about my reaction? And couldn’t sleep because of that?

“Can’t you read my mind? You should know I’m completely okay with this Shimizu family stuff.”

“I do try to respect your privacy from now on, you know,” Kami states in a tired voice.

So she actively tries not to read my thoughts?

“At least, most of the time. It’s kind of hard, for a god like me to keep myself in the dark.”

In a weird way, that actually makes sense. I see, so she really didn’t know what I felt.

“I have no idea how you people can so easily shrug off that constant uncertainty.”

I have no idea how she even keeps herself in the dark. Is she actively erasing knowledge about my thoughts from her own mind or something? It does explain lack of sleep. This kind of uncertainty must be a totally new experience to her. Though I wonder what got her motivated to do so.

“I appreciate it, really. But may I ask, why so sudden?” I ask.

Kami turns around again, with somewhat of an embarrassed look.

“That would be your fault.”

What? I don’t remember doing anything specific.

“You know, as your wife I can’t just treat you the same as others.”

Oh, so that’s it. Yesterday evening, for the first time she came here calling me darling or husband, I openly acknowledged her as my wife. Before I know it my hand is moving over her head, in between those furry ears to give Kami an affectionate pat. “Well, don’t worry your pretty head about it. I’m completely fine with how things turned out.”

Oh crap, should I not have done that? I’m almost treating her like a little kid. Is this the point where I get lightning bolted?

Silence in the kitchen. Maybe it’s better if I silently head back to the living room. I turn around but a tug on my sleeve stops me. A wet peck on my cheek follows, and immediately afterwards I can see Kami walking past me with a mug of coffee in her hand, humming a song. That fatigue on her face is mostly gone.

Konatsu walks next to me on the way to school, holding my hand.

“Did you know of that um… daily Shimizu life?” I ask in a roundabout way.

“Yup!”

Really, why do these people keep so many secrets?

“Would you like to know how things came to be that way?” Konatsu says.

Is she talking about their incest life?

“Nah, that’s okay. I’m sure they’ll tell me some day themselves. That’s the right way to approach this.”

I remember Kami’s words. That she didn’t have the right to talk about it, and wanting to respect that decision.

“Oh, I think I understand. It’s not good to gossip behind people’s backs?”

That’s exactly it. I didn’t even realize it’s as simple as that. I praise Konatsu.

“You got the right idea. Clever girl.”

“Ehe.”

We walk for a while before she opens her mouth again.

“You know, Karen is my best friend.”

I’m aware.

“Even if I only came to this world just recently, she’ll always be my best friend,” Konatsu looks my way and brags. “I know, because I know the future Karen.”

So our futures are connected with the Shimizu, as was suspected already.

“When I felt lonely, she was there. When I was sad, she cheered me up. When I was happy, we laughed together.”

Though since Konatsu has yet to be born, the Karen she knew has to be at least eleven years older. So that means eleven years from now, the Shimizu family will still be a part of our lives. Yeah, I can start to see things a bit more from Kami’s perspective.

Break time is over. That oh so comfortable club room is waiting. I’ll give some extra attention to Karen today. Though she may have looked relieved before we left yesterday, I’m sure there are still some doubts left, similar to how Kami lost her sleep over it. During class already, Karen was noticeably more passive and distracted than usual. Time to clear those doubts up once and for all and show I don’t think less of her.

I put my key in the keyhole and unlock the door hiding our school’s elementary sex club. Some rumors have started going around amongst the students about lewd sounds coming from in there, but there is no particular need to be worried. Kami did mention earlier that she would spread some rumors herself. I should have known she wasn’t joking. Entering, Ayaka and Koutarou are already there.

“Hey,” I greet while looking around, but don’t see Karen. Ayaka notices my eyes scanning the room.

“Karen is not here, having just left after saying she wouldn’t be around today.”

That girl’s worries have to be worse than I thought. Very much like with Kami, having a night’s duration to think it over didn’t do any good. It’s not like I haven’t experienced similar things myself. A small negative thought in the corner of one’s mind can turn into a troubled gloominess over the course of a single sleepless night. I was naïve to think she wouldn’t be bothered still by something of this importance.

“To be honest, Karen did seem to feel down all day long,” Ayaka adds.

My eye line turns into a frown. Both Kami and Konatsu’s words return to me. How not to make her cry. How eleven years later she will still be Konatsu’s best friend.

“Sensei? If you’re that worried, why not look for her?”

Ayaka’s right. I should go look.

“But where could she be?”

“I’ve seen Karen around her sister a couple times, you might want to try there.”

Oh right, her sister Yuna is fourteen years old. A middle schooler. It didn’t cross my mind since I don’t give class to senior students, but she should be in this school somewhere.

“What class is her sister in?”

“Third year middle school,” Ayaka responds.

“Thanks!”

I hurry off but Ayaka yells behind me to stop. Turning around, she puts something in my hand with a cheeky expression.

“Here, take these, you may need them.”

They’re a couple condoms.

This should be the right classroom. Please let her be here.

Looking inside, Karen can be seen standing next to a familiar figure. I enter.

The girl next to Karen notices me and begins to speak.

“Ah, Sensei, is this about Karen?”

Her eyes, a similar blue as Karen’s, look a bit cold. I recognize the girl as Karen’s sister, the fourteen year old Yuna. She is a bit taller, around Kami’s length, reaching around my upper chest. Both sisters share the exact same hair color, but hers is tied up in a giant ponytail. I answer her question.

“She wasn’t around for club activities so, I was only a bit worried if something was wrong.”

Yuna takes a step more in front of Karen. “She’s fine.”

Obviously shielding her little sister.

“I would only like to talk to her for a bit.”

“Is it about yesterday?” Yuna asks about the real purpose behind my visit.

“Well, yeah.”

Those cold eyes turn to a hint of sadness.

“I knew it. Always the same. Just like back in Yokohama.”

I could have handled that better. Seems like some bad things happened back there. All sorts of possibilities run through my mind what their past could be, but none of them matter right now.

“You’re mistaken, I’m not here to scold or criticize.”

Yuna looks confused, but still with her guard up.

“Rather, I’m just worried about Karen, since she didn’t show up. Really, that’s all.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Yuna mumbles in uncertainty.

I understand her cautious attitude. Most people would simply lash out at them.

Karen, who has been listening in silence, starts speaking now.

“It’s ok Yuna, thanks. I’ll talk with Sensei.”

Her older sister can’t hide being worried.

“Well okay, if you say so. But if you need my help let me know. I’ll be around.”

Karen nods and starts to walk outside the classroom to an empty corner of the hallway where we can have some more privacy. Staring at the floor, she starts to mumble.

“I know… I’m in the wrong.”

Yeah, Karen is definitely back in that same depressed mood as when she got caught yesterday.

“I’m a bad person,” she continues while looking sad.

No you’re not. But before that, one other thing I have to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Karen responds confused. Unable to contain her surprise at those words, not really understanding why I apologize. So I explain.

“Yesterday, when seeing that scene, I did think it was weird at first. So… I apologize for that.”

“But, why? I did something bad.”

“Because I realized my mistake.”

“But…” Karen insists.

Seems like trying to be subtle may not work all that well. I quickly look around, scanning the area for people who could possibly hear us. No one around other than her sister standing a bit further. That’s okay if she can hear. Time to simply be blunt.

“Look, so you fuck your dad and brother. What of it?”

Karen can’t believe what she just heard. That got her attention. Time to return to a softer approach.

“Raise your head. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Some tears start forming in the corner of her eyes, but I’m not done yet.

“Oh, and I don’t care how many times I have to apologize to you, I’ll keep repeating it until you accept them. Because you’re a good girl.”

Those tears start flowing. “Even if he’s my own dad?”

“Doesn’t matter,” I state without hesitation.

“And…” Those tears in the eye corners have turned more into bawling now. I’m starting to worry her sister might rush in, but she stays near her spot, aware these are not the bad kind of tears. “…And my own brother.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“And I have… many partners.”

“Doesn’t matter. I already knew all of that.”

Then she blurts it out as blunt as I did just earlier.

“I’m dirty… because I love to fuck all the time!”

I lift up Karen’s chin and lower my head downwards, sealing her mouth with my own. I know her sister is watching but that’s just fine. I let go after about half a minute while Karen gasps for air. So caught off guard she forgot to breathe through her nose.

“Would I kiss someone dirty?” I ask.

“Sensei…”

Right, no need to think on where to go from here. I place my arm underneath this fragile looking little girl and lift her up with ease, carrying her in my arms.

“Where are we going?” she asks.

“To the nurse’s office.”

“But that’s empty at this hour.”

“I know.”

“Then why?”

I start walking while stating the obvious.

“To fuck to our heart’s content. What else?”

She still has trouble accepting this whole situation, but eventually puts her head down to my shoulder and entrusts herself to me. Not that I have to walk far. The nurse’s office is only a couple meters down this hall. After entering we move straight to the bed. I gently place down the girl I’m carrying. Her eyes are red with tears while my finger moves carefully closer to wipe them clean.

“Sorry, I don’t have a handkerchief on me today.”

Karen tries to laugh.

I look around, it being the first time entering this room. I knew where it was because of that tour Kami gave me on my first working day, but we stayed outside the door back then. It’s a small place. Two single beds divided by a curtain, a desk with a chair for the nurse who already went home, and some closets with medical supplies and utensils on top.

I stand up and start undressing. Karen simply looks at me in silence. She has always been a very sensual girl. But now especially, the way she looks at me while lying on the bed, seems more girly and vulnerable than ever before. After undressing myself, I focus on Karen. Sitting down next to her and taking hold of her top, slowly pulling it over her head and placing it on the bed next to us.

“Wouldn’t the clubroom have been a better place, Sensei?”

“Not now. You can do whatever you want out there, but in here right now you’re all mine.”

I unbutton her skirt and gently pull it down. She cooperates without any sign of resistance.

“It’s only a single person bed though. And student size,” Karen speaks in a hushed voice.

Yeah, it will be a bit small. But that’s okay. “That will only make it more intimate.”

I put my hands on her panties and pull them down, revealing an already wet pussy.

“You’re already happy to see me.”

She silently replies, still a bit in denial about me accepting her.

“I can’t help it. I’m… an immoral girl.”

I give her a little nudge on the chin.

“And I’m a guy who has sex with young underage girls. Do you think I’m bad?”

“No.”

“Then you’re not bad either.”

My hands move towards her thigh-high socks. She has always kept them on. Even yesterday when getting caught, she was still wearing these. Not today though, they’re going off. I want to feel every bit of this girl’s bared skin. Karen doesn’t resist and lifts her legs to make it easier to have her socks removed. Raising her body afterwards as I sit down right next to her to cradle the still red-eyed child in my arms.

“You’re right, it is cramped.”

Her reply comes with a laugh, a natural one. “Makes it more cozier, right?”

Another intense look at me, seeking confirmation one last time.

“Sensei, am I really okay the way I am?”

No need to think about this one, while holding her closer.

“When I was down in depression, you were the first person to show me how life can be filled with joy. When no one ever showed sexual interest in me, you were the first to accept me with open arms. Damn right you’re fine the way you are.”

“I sleep around a lot you know…”

“Yeah well, being a part of the photography club, that doesn’t make me much different now, does it?”

Her laugh fills the small room before she replies.

“True, but you have some catch up to do still.”

“Yeah, I’ll get there in time.”

According to Kami’s story about my future, that won’t be a lie.

She cuddles up even closer into my arms. It never ceases to amaze me how the simple touch of human skin can feel so comforting. That dark brown side-tail is tickling my chest as I slowly brush through her hair with my fingers. Turning her torso to me, lifting her head and closing both eyes, Karen asks for a kiss. She can have as many as she wants. Tongue rolling around in my mouth, I can taste she must have eaten a mint candy right before I went looking for her. Its taste enters my mouth together with her saliva. Like her tongue is a little candy stick. Our kissing and cuddling goes on for a little while. Eventually disconnecting from her mouth, I glance at the clock on the nurse’s desk. That little while turned out to have been twenty minutes. Sure didn’t feel that long.

I lie her down on her back and play with a nipple while moving one hand downstairs. Karen’s already leaking like a broken faucet. My finger sliding over her slit, she’s starting to have trouble containing her voice. Already? Damn, this kid must be turned on big time. We didn’t even do much other than cuddling so far. I’m sure it has to be there, and today I’ll find it, that little spot called the clitoris. Sticking a finger’s tip between her vaginal lips, it moves from back to front.

“Sensei…”

There’s a tone in that voice, different from what I’m used to. It’s subtle, but noticeable. A sense of gentleness and joy exceeding the usual. No, it’s not quite joy. What is this?

My teeth put some pressure on her nipple. They are erect as much as can be. I roll it around by moving my jaws from left to right while my finger plays with the little nob it finally found on the front of her slit, twirling it clockwise.

That same sweet voice as earlier. “Sensei… more.”

There’s a sugary sweetness in that voice I haven’t heard before. I still wonder, what is this difference? Karen wraps her arms around my head, moving as close as she can with her own. Like a mother holding her beloved baby. Cuddling at a level that is above what has been experienced in our previous sessions.

That has to be it. I finally figured it out. The difference between now, and these last couple days. It’s affection. This is the sound and touch of a girl who is not simply craving intimacy and sex anymore. That element is no doubt there, but on top lies another layer. A thick layer of affection, caused by being at the height of intimacy with a person she feels more closely connected to. The result of having revealed her biggest, darkest secret. Putting herself open and bare to see on a core level far exceeding just her naked body. And still being not only accepted, but desired.

“I’m going to make you feel better than anyone ever did.” Bold words for someone with still relatively little experience, but my determination at least is there.

“Please do, Sensei,” she smiles affectionately.

Moving my head downwards between both legs, she automatically spreads them further apart. Knowing the specific spot of her clitoris now, I immediately move my tongue over it. Hopefully this place has some good sound proofing. Unlike the club room that is sort of tucked away at the back of this building, the nurse’s office is close to regular classrooms. And plenty of students are still walking around right now, even with club activities in session.

Too late to worry about that. My tongue digs around as Karen presses her thighs against my head, resting her calves on my back. Arms stretch out downwards, holding my head. It’s like being stuck on all directions in the world’s sweetest and warmest honey trap. A fate any man would wish for.

“Sensei… I’m about to…”

I know sweetie, that’s what my efforts are trying hard to make happen. And this amount she’s leaking is telling me I’m doing an excellent job.

“Sensei… Hold me please.”

She manages barely to get those words out. Legs loosening as she looks at me. I quickly move upwards wrapping one arm around that little body to press her closer, wanting to fulfill that request of a hug, while at the same time stimulating her with the other arm towards the coming climax. A combined three fingers pressed together dig as deep as they can down her tunnel. Moving and bending on the inside. Arms tighten their grip as her head buries itself into my chest. Legs trying to latch on wherever they can while her toes stretch out as far as possible. Karen doesn’t try to suppress her voice this time. All pleasure coursing through is made as clear as possible by every fiber of her body.

She’s trying to say something, but fails. I can only feel heavy breathing on my chest, while her chest is moving up and down. The eleven year old girl finally starts calming down. Karen puts her face a hair’s width from mine.

“That was the best feeling ever.”

If eyes could have little hearts sparkling inside of them, hers would sparkle like no other right now.

“Told you I’d make you feel better than ever before, and we’re not done yet.”

But I better let her catch some breath for a bit first.

“Sen~sei?” she begins whispering.

“Yeah?”

A sugary smile floats my way.

“You’re the best.”

Damn, this feels so good to hear, my heart almost skips a beat. Taking her to this room for some good loving was the best choice I could have possibly made. Karen raises herself up for another kiss, stretching her upper body to reach my mouth. The amount of hugging and caressing since we entered the nurse’s office must have gone past previous days’ combined amount by now. Detaching our lips, her head stays in place right in front of me. Looking upwards into my eyes, holding my cheeks with both hands.

“I’m a naughty girl…”

Yeah, I know. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” I reply to her.

Karen’s left hand moves down to let those slender fingers move over my shaft. Just barely touching, like hovering over it at only a fraction of a millimeter. The pure definition of a cock tease.

“So do you know what I want right now?” Karen whispers with overflowing affection.

Without a doubt, the same thing both me and my lower halve that is being playing with are craving.

“Yeah I know, but I still want to hear you say it,” I whisper to her in turn.

“Sensei… I want this deep inside of me.”

Swallowing at her declaration, placing my hands on those tiny shoulders to ask.

“And how would this naughty girl like it? From the front? Or from the back?”

Honestly, I have a preference in mind for this particular occasion, but leave the choice to her.

“The front. So I can look you in the eyes at all times.”

It seems we share that same thought.

Oh, not to forget. I did bring some condoms. I thank Ayaka in my mind for her excellent foresight. Where did I put them again? Right, my back pocket. Reaching out to my pants lying on the floor, one of those square shaped wrappings gets pulled out. The ring of a condom can be clearly seen forming around its edges. Shall I put it on, or will Karen do it for me?

She picks the small plastic wrapping from my hand and lays herself down on her back, resting on a giant pillow. I follow eagerly, placing myself between her legs. Stretching out her arm, Karen holds the condom between her straightened index and middle finger, pointing it my way.

“You know… If you want to…” she starts making a small circular motion with that little wrapping between her fingers, “there’s no need to use this…”

She moves her hand sideways over the edge of the bed, as if about to drop the condom at any moment’s notice, while simply staring at me with anticipation.

Is she saying it’s okay to put it in raw?

…

Karen patiently waits.

But she’s just a child. I can’t risk a kid getting pregnant.

“I don’t have my period yet,” she encourages me.

Even so. She is at that age where a girl can get her first period at any time. And that first time is always in stealth. She should know this, the students should be informed enough about this kind of stuff. And I know the school curriculum covered that topic already.

“Besides, I would be okay with it anyway,” she states lovingly.

It’s obvious what Karen wants. And to speak the truth, her offer is extremely tempting. Blood is rushing to my head at the mere thought.

“Because if it’s Sensei, I don’t want some piece of rubber in between us anymore,” she moves her hand back towards me, leaving me to pick that condom and make my choice. Taking it from her hand, I look down between those pretty legs. She pulls her knees a bit higher, making it easier to get a complete look at that little smooth vagina. An eleven year old child’s vagina, that I now have the opportunity to experience in its raw natural form. My free hand rests itself on her inner thigh, and starts moving down. This warmth, this touch. I’ll feel it directly. Touching her slit, my finger is instantly wet. This sticky fluid. I’ll be covered in it, smothered, together in tight naked embrace.

The decision was already made, my hand holding that condom already moved over the edge of this bed.

It falls to the ground.

…

It will be fine. If I pull out in time, all will be fine.

My body moves over hers and I look down for final approval. That approval comes with both hands. One touching my cheek in assurance that all is good, the other taking my penis and moving it into position. All I have to do now, is push. Simply let my weight take care of things, and it will slide in easily, fully natural.

Remembering what she said when choosing position, I peer into those lust-filled eyes, starting to gently lower my hips. What I see is a face that can only experience the same feelings I do. The tip digs in. It’s like our first time all over again, except this time a lot more intimate. I’m immediately filled with a sensation of warmth as her bare walls grab on to my tip, then my shaft. The softness is entirely different from previous times. It amazes me how much sensation gets lost by a mere thin membrane of latex rubber. I can even feel the skin of my shaft being stretched a bit as it slides deeper into her embracing slippery cavity.

Karen’s mouth opens further and the air moves past me from her irregular breathing. Her saliva is visible, building up, as she simply forgets to swallow. For the entire duration, Karen didn’t close her eyes for an instant since penetration began. Not even to blink. She doesn’t want to miss a single moment.

There it is again, that sensation of touching her pelvis with mine. Right now, without a meddlesome extra layer to separate us, I’m as deeply connected with this girl as I can ever be.

Some tears start forming in the corner of her eyes.

Wait, did it hurt? Did I do something wrong?

“Thanks, Sensei… for accepting me as I am.”

I’m relieved. I didn’t hurt her at all. On the contrary, they are tears of happiness.

Truth be told, those words saved me from embarrassment right now. If that worry hadn’t occupied my mind, the first-time sensation of her bare wet pussy sucking down on my penis would have been too much to endure. This would have ended like our first time on that first day, with instant ejaculation.

But I’m okay now. Don’t worry, Karen. I’ll show you I’m not that same amateur anymore. While only few days have passed, the total amount of time I spent between a young girl’s legs is to be measured in hours. That has to count for something.

I pull back to a point the rear end of my tip can feel air again. Looking down, I see my entire penis is covered in a thin coating of sticky liquid. It’s an arousing sight, testament to how privately connected we are right now.

I shove down in one go, sending a wave through her entire fragile body, running from her loins all the way to the top of her head.

“Ah…!”

A short outburst of pleasure. But I promise her in my mind, this is only the beginning. By the time we’re done, every nook and cranny in this room will be familiar with the sound of Karen’s sweet voice, and that subtle aroma of her leaking juice. And if anyone outside can hear us, so be it. As Kami said before, not just the clubroom, but this entire school is to be my little love nest. And I’m starting to feel like really taking that gift to heart and enjoy myself for all it has to offer. But I’m not selfish.

I pull back again.

No, this partner of mine will enjoy herself just as much, my efforts will make sure of that.

Another thrust, faster than the previous one.

“Ah…!”

My hips no longer pause. One thrust follows the other in smooth succession. I’m careful to adjust the rhythm. Not only to make stimulation unpredictable for this loving girl in my arms, but also to pace myself so as not to overextend and cum too early. If anyone else was in this room right now, they would be treated to a most wonderful display of eroticism. A symphony of synchronized breathing and moaning, mixed with naked flesh repeatedly slapping against naked flesh, with a subtle touch of squishy sound coming from the fluids that cover both our privates. The aroma that blankets this room thickens and becomes sultry. The sight of two bodies moving in unison, constantly searching for more pleasure.

My hand moves through that long brown hair underneath her back. Side-tail dangling wildly and faster than ever. Legs who don’t know where to place themselves, sometimes crossing behind my back, sometimes stretching upwards into the air, each time brushing their bared suppleness against my sides.

But she keeps looking. Straight into my eyes. Eyes that beg me not to stop.

I know this is far from her first time. It’s probably not even Karen’s first time without a condom. But I do know one thing for sure. It’s her first time she ever had a partner that can spark this feeling inside of her. And I don’t simply mean the inside of her pussy, but also this fire in her heart.

I turn my hips counterclockwise.

“Nnnn…”

She closes her mouth for an instant and then opens it wide, saliva sticking between her lips, still keeping her eyes focused on mine. With every turn, I can feel something running down my thigh. It’s her juices, gushing out around my penis by this turning motion and starting to run down in a thin strand. The sheets underneath that little bum must be soaking wet.

It’s about time. Her heart is pounding like crazy. Maintaining eye contact has become difficult, but Karen keeps trying hard. A trickle of drool running down the side of her mouth.

Don’t forget… pull out in time.

I must pull out. Fucking her raw, there is no way putting any cum inside of her potentially fertile womb is acceptable. Not for an eleven year old girl.

I must pull out in time.

Only a couple more thrusts and I can release my own built up tension. My crotch feels like it’s ready to erupt.

Just a few more thrusts.

“Sen...”

She is trying to call for me, but chokes on the first syllable. That’s okay, I understand what those eyes are saying. She’s going to start orgasming at my next thrust, and she wants me to join her. Before making that final thrust, I repeat the words again in my mind.

Pull out!

Her vaginal walls contract. What little muscles she has in her feminine little legs tighten up. Fingers dig into the flesh of my shoulders. She bites down, pressing her lips together tightly while desperately refusing to close her eyes. Barely succeeding while keeping focused on mine with narrowed eyelids. Her pupils are drowning in a mixture of lust and ecstasy. A muffled high tone can be heard coming from her closed mouth.

I cannot contain my own orgasm any longer either after the sensation of this girl in the midst of her own.

This is it. The moment I sadly have to pull out.

If I don’t, I will cum right inside this lovely child’s womb. There will be no thin piece of rubber separating my semen from her possibly fertile inner chamber.

I cannot risk that. Even if I know you want me to.

Her eyes peer at me.

I’m sorry, Karen. I must not…

A different emotion fills those eyes, other than merely lust and ecstasy. It’s pure affection. Aimed only my way.

I’m…

…

I push forward as deep as possible, my penis twitching like it wants to stretch itself to the limit. Sperm begins to pour out. I simply keep pushing. Convulsions running through my entire shaft all the way to the exit. Pumping out nonstop cum, filling up the inside of her womb.

Karen knows what is happening. Her legs instinctively clamp around me, helping to push my skin into hers. Her body arches, lining up perfectly with mine. Vaginal walls speed up their contractions, not wanting to let any drop of sperm go to waste by trying to draw my penis itself inside. Her eyes beaming with pure happiness that I chose to fill her rather than pulling out.

We’re both lying sideways, facing each other while holding her head against my chest. A couple minutes have passed since we both climaxed. Even after having rolled on our side, I’m still buried inside of her. What’s the point of pulling out now? I’m not sure what to say. She doesn’t seem angry at least, in fact, I’m pretty sure Karen wanted me to cum inside. Still, what if she gets pregnant? I know the odds are small, but possible no less.

“Your heart is beating fast,” she has her ear pressed on my chest. “Are you worried, Sensei?”

She looks up to me. “… About coming inside of me.”

“Yeah… a bit.”

“Do you regret it?”

No I don’t. Not the least bit. If I could do this all again from the start, the moment I see those affection filled eyes I’ll just make that same decision over and over again.

“No. I don’t regret it.”

She’s visibly happy with my answer.

“Then don’t worry about it. Whatever happens, happens.”

So she’s not denying a possibility of getting pregnant.

“Besides, I wouldn’t mind at all if it’s yours, Sensei.”

I look down towards her. That was no joking, followed by a clear question.

“Would you feel the same?”

No need to think about this one.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind.”

I wouldn’t mind at all. Though I have no idea how to deal with things like official paperwork when getting a child pregnant. But I guess Kami would take care of that. She did say it is my destiny to have lots of children. I try and put my mind free from those worries with a light joke.

“Explaining your parents how I got their sweet little eleven year old knocked up could be tricky, but I’m sure considering the Shimizu lifestyle, it wouldn’t be that much of an issue.”

A genuine laugh appears on my face. I hope she takes it well. A bit of a gamble to bring up that incestuous relationship again, but this might be a good time and place to put that worry of hers to rest for good. And Karen laughs in return. Seems it worked.

“Hehe, true enough. They would welcome you as part of the family easily,” she says while remaining silent for a bit afterwards, finally asking. “So I’m really okay the way I am, Sensei?”

“Of course you are.”

My destiny is to become history’s biggest womanizer. Well, not really women to be fair, rather young girls, but that’s beside the point. I’d be a hypocrite of the highest order if I got jealous about her playing around with others.

“I can keep…?” she asks silently but filled with hope and belief.

I give her a chuckle.

“Next time I barge into your living room at a time like that, do I have to wait in line, or just join in straight away?”

Loud laughter fills the room.

“You can simply join in.”

She crawls even closer, pressing her body against mine.

“How did it feel, Sensei? Without a condom. Did I meet your expectations?”

Easiest question ever.

“Far beyond expectations. There’s one problem though.”

Karen looks at me curiously what this problem could possibly be.

“There’s no way I can go back now to using some little rubber,” I explain her the simple truth. She puts her head back to my chest, relieved that this one problem was something so trivial.

“That’s easily solved. No need for those ever again. Besides…”

“Besides?”

“I prefer it like that too.”

We lie still for a while, simply enjoying each other’s embrace.

“Sen~sei?”

I have a feeling about what she’s going to say.

“I can feel something comfortably tucked into me getting bigger and bigger.”

Trust me, I noticed.

She chuckles before making an irresistible suggestion.

“Want to go for round two?”

“Can I bargain that up to three?”

She laughs while starting to move her hips.

As we leave the nursery room, it’s almost closing time. I’m not even realizing it, but Karen’s hand is firmly placed in mine. Yuna awaits us right next the door, leaning with her back and thick ponytail behind it against the wall. A couple students are hanging around, some looking away in embarrassment, some giggling.

“Took your time,” Yuna speaks while still starting to face us.

“Ah, sis, you were waiting?”

Yuna looks at our connecting hands before answering.

“Yeah, you know, only trying to look after my cute little sister.” She pauses a moment. “But looks like all will be fine now.”

Karen beams with an open smile.

“Never been better!”

Yuna faces in my direction but doesn’t say anything. I search for words.

“I uh… we… in the nurse’s office…”

“You two had raw sex.”

She plain out states it loud enough for all surrounding students to hear.

“You watched?” I blurt out confused how she knows.

“Nah. Didn’t see a thing.”

I’m relieved, seems like no one found out.

“But we could hear it,” Yuna instantly crashes my hope. Pointing to the ventilation area above her head, connecting the nurse’s office with this hallway.

Why am I surprised anymore? This kind of conversation is the story of my life.

“All the way over here. Every moan and creaking of the bed,” she continues. Placing her head inside the doorway and taking a sniff. “Whoah, this place can use some ventilation right now.”

“How long did you stand here?” I ask Yuna.

“Since she invited you not to use a condom.”

So that means all these students are giggling because they know what happened too?

“Aren’t you worried? About rumors?” I ask. She seems so calm about this.

Yuna simply shrugs her shoulders.

“Well they’re not just rumors anymore,” she says.

Fair enough. But the point stands.

Yuna continues. “I’m not worried about them finding out. The Principal will take care of things if necessary. But I did worry about Karen and you.”

“Why me?”

She pats Karen’s head who looks a bit embarrassed.

“Because she can’t shut up about you. And I don’t want to see my little sister get hurt.”

I do have to wonder in what context Karen talks about me. Surely not our club stuff? Though considering the lifestyle of this family, completely possible. Her point gets across though. I have to agree that any possible problems will be dealt with by Kami. And it seems I judged Yuna too fast as being a cold person. She clearly cares about her sister and only wanted to protect, having expected me to hurt Karen’s feelings through rejection. After all, that’s what most people would have done in my place.

Her facial expression finally softens. “I was wrong about you. Sorry.”

“Thanks. Though I do feel there’s still stuff about your family that remains unknown, I promise to take good care of Karen.”

The school’s chime fills the hallways, indicating it is closing time.

“Let’s go home, Karen.”

They say their goodbyes and start leaving, but Yuna stops while turning around.

“You have some time on Saturday?”

A feeling overcomes me that this is more than a simple date invite. Maybe Yuna wants to explain me everything about the Shimizu family?

“I’ll make time.”

“The restaurant before the station, around one o’clock,” she gives time and place.

I know that spot. Used to visit it back during my old job years ago.

“I’ll be there.”

“We’re home!”

I enter our living room, with Konatsu cheerily taking the remote and plopping herself down on the sofa while waiting for dinner. Some noises come from the kitchen. Ah, there is Kami. With her back towards me, making dinner. I try to look down, but that golden obnoxious hair covers everything again. Maybe someday…

“Hey Kami, we’re home.”

Two gloomy bags with eyes above them turn around and stare at me.

“Oh, you’re back? I didn’t hear you. How was your day?”

Obviously better than yours.

“Um, if I may ask, why the gloomy face?”

“I do try and respect your privacy, you know.”

Oh, that again. “Is it that hard? Also, why are you making dinner?” That’s my daily routine.

Kami turns around again to continue stirring in a pot on the oven.

“If everything went well today, you need a reward,” she repeats herself in a gloomy tone. “If everything went well…”

She’s really not taking this not knowing thing easily.

“Look, I appreciate that you want to respect my privacy, but if it’s this hard, you really don’t have to push yourself like that.”

The only thing Kami doesn’t normally know is paradox related occurrences. That’s what Konatsu told me earlier at least. Thinking about it, I may have underestimated how hard it is for a being that comes so close to being all-knowing, to _not_ have knowledge about events.

“You don’t mind?” Kami asks.

“Of course I don’t. You should know that.”

“Well yeah, usually, but not right now… And today was just stressful, that’s all. Tomorrow will be better.”

I softly grab her shoulders.

“It’s fine really. Stop doing that forceful forgetting thing.”

One of her foxlike ears makes a little twitch. “Really?”

“Look, back when you came here the first time you already knew all there was to me. And you still declared me your husband. So, what do I have to worry? I have no secrets for you.”

She falls silent for a moment. Then turns around with a bright smile on her face.

“You succeeded!”

Pretty sure she’s talking about my memorable bonding session with Karen.

“Well of course you succeeded, why did I even doubt that?” Kami shakes off all doubt.

“Yeah well, there’s no need for that privacy stuff anymore. As I said this morning, don’t worry your pretty head about it.”

Kami starts regaining her usual composure.

“Yes, I know you’re okay with it. I know everything… again.”

She turns around back to cooking while starting to hum. A strong aroma enters my nose when she picks up the lid.

“This smells good.”

She proclaims proudly what is inside. “This is Kami’s handmade chicken and vegetable stew with pepper sauce. Of course it smells good. And it’ll taste even better.”

That actually does sound good.

“As a reward for my darling’s hard work today.”

Time to stop distracting our kitchen chef. Wouldn’t want burned food on the table. Grabbing a seat, I place my elbow down and rest my head on top my palm. Our resident Goddess sure is back in a good mood now, having turned on the radio while humming an old song I recognize from when still being a little brat. Sure brings me back to those days my mom used to cook while humming to the tune of that same old crackling radio. Days filled with hopes and dreams, and a constant feeling that the entire world was full of mysteries. Like being the main character in some story, with a constant sense of adventure just waiting to happen. I remember watching those old documentaries, about some researchers excavating an old Pharaoh’s tomb, or taking a small submersible to the bottom of a deep ocean trench. Those days where I went to sleep feeling exhausted from living life to its fullest, with nothing but contentment, like all was right with the world. Then I grew up and those same feelings never came back to me.

Until now.

That sense of wonder has returned. Together with that feeling of someone watching over me who cares. No matter what happens for the rest of this evening, after today’s events I’ll be able to sleep once more knowing that all is right with the world. Amazing, really, what a lively presence and the loving touch of a girl can do to a person. I guess it’s not wrong to say in this case that I found God, and together with her, something to believe in.

Watching in silence, Kami can be seen continuously swinging her hips around to music. Looks like even a god can enjoy human culture. Or maybe, if we are made in her image, it’s the other way around? That long golden hair flows with every swing left and right. Maybe this is my chance to get a better look. Alas, to my regret the most I can see is still an occasional flash of skin color underneath. Would she know I’m trying to peek at her bum right now?

What a silly question, there’s no way she doesn’t know. Not that it matters. I’m not the one who picked that enticing choice of wardrobe, and there is no harm in enjoying female beauty.

Her hips stop.

Hmm? Maybe she doesn’t like this next song?

As my eyes move higher, the side of her face enters my view, peering at me through the corner of her visible eye. Though I can only see the edge of her mouth from here, it is distinctively showing amusement. Somehow, I can tell what she’s amused about. It’s weird, there’s nothing to base my conclusion on, yet somehow I know. She’s firmly humored by my constant yet utterly failed attempts to steal a glance from her shapely rear.

Still holding the ladle, she plain out asks.

“You’re that interested?”

Is this an opportunity? Is there a reward if I play this little exchange correctly?

I answer with care, but truthfully.

“I can’t really help it.”

“Even if it looks no different from those other two you’ve seen before?”

Those other two can be nobody other than Karen and Ayaka. I know what she’s saying and that this is just teasing, but still…

“Well yeah, but that’s not the same. I haven’t seen yours.”

Words any man will understand. It doesn’t matter how many times one has seen an attractive female body in its naked glory. When an opportunity presents itself to witness yet another, it’s like the very first time all over again. And I’m fully intent on aiming for that little hope this god will bless me with her favor.

“Why mine? It’s only average,” Kami questions me.

“That’s far from average.”

Words that got blurted out without thinking, not that I’m regretting them. Even without having seen a full glimpse, I do trust my judgement skills. Sure, if I were to line up Karen and Ayaka next to her, she’ll probably rank in line with them. But that lineup is not something that can even remotely be called “average”. Any man who can share a night with a girl like this even once in his entire lifetime can consider himself a lucky bastard.

“That’s like saying a top class menu is only average food because you eat it every day.”

It’s hard to find a reply that is a bit cheeky, but not cheesy. Judging from her still clearly amused response I didn’t fall flat on my face with that sentence at least.

“Hmmm…” she moves her hand to the back of her hair and holds it in place for a while, before making a quick swipe through it. Thousands of golden strands flow through her hand in a single smooth movement. Beneath them I catch a full view of two cheeks pointing at me, divided by a beautiful crevice in the middle. It only lasts for about a full second, but it feels like my mind freezes as it puts all focus on burning this image into my memory, recording it for posterity. Kami turns back to the pot in front and continues cooking.

“You sure I’m not too old for you?”

“Of course not.”

I know she’s old. At least the age of our universe. Frankly speaking, her age is practically incomprehensible.

“Aren’t you into little girls?” she says while peeking behind her.

“Yeah, but you don’t look your age. Thankfully.”

Not sure if adding that last word was a good idea, but too late to take it back now. She starts grabbing in the drawer next to her, pulling out a bag of hot spicy peppers.

“How many would you like darling? The entire bag?”

“What I mean is, you only look around sweet fourteen. Just perfect.”

She puts the bag back in the drawer. Dinner saved.

Konatsu comes rushing into the room and clings onto her mother.

“Mama, when’s dinner? I’m getting hungry.”

“Right now, dear. I was just about to call you.”

“Yay!”

As we sit at the table, I can feel the occasional brushing of Konatsu’s feet against my legs as she swings them around, happily tapping her fork and knife on the table. Kami joins us after placing food down. It’s not the first time we’re eating together, yet it’s not the same either. Maybe that nostalgic music playing in the background has something to do with it, but it feels like a real family dinner now.

We moved to the living room watching television. Normally I go get a bath at this time of the evening. That’s kind of hard now, with a cute angelic daughter sitting on my lap and a godly wife right next to me. Is she starting to lean onto my shoulder?

“Papa? When can I take a bath?”

Oh right, normally I’d be done by now and it would be her turn.

“Why don’t you go first today?”

“Okay!” and she runs off.

Yeah, Kami’s definitely leaning onto me. For the entire duration of Konatsu’s bath time, we enjoy each other’s company in silence, except for one soft spoken word that came from her mouth.

“Thanks.”

Entering the bathroom, a damp warm vapor that still lingers after Konatsu finished her bath greets me. Today’s events run through my mind while sitting down on a little bench to wash myself before entering the bath.

The nurse’s office…

Thinking back, that was a daring thing to do. Pretty sure that counts as the first time I took initiative. And I’m glad I did, for both Karen and Kami’s sake. Her behavior since coming home makes it obvious my loving wife is happy with this end result. I don’t really know the full extent of this connection between them, and neither do I know the backstory of the Shimizu family. Not that I’ll have to wait very long for that last part. Saturday that little mystery should be cleared up, hopefully. I close my eyes and picture the sights of this afternoon into my mind, though they mostly focus on vivid memories of Karen’s magnificent naked body.

Get down you. You had plenty of fun today. Now is not the time.

Just as I’m about to start washing my hair, the sliding door to our bathroom opens. I instinctively put my hands over my crotch and start pushing. Get down already!

“Who’s there?”

I can hear the sound of wooden Japanese sandals enter. That’s Kami no doubt. She comes all the way to our bath, and takes a seat on the edge.

“Uh, something wrong?” I ask.

“No,” she answers with a mischievous tone, then simply sits there in silence.

Finally she breaks that silence.

“What’s the matter? You look troubled.”

“You’re staring at me,” I state the obvious.

When I’m about to take a bath while hiding an erection no less. What do you expect?

“Surely you’re not troubled by your sweet wife seeing your wood?”

What was the point in hiding again? Still, this lasted long enough for my lower halve to start calming down. Then she reveals the reason for entering this bathroom.

“Since I’m in such a good mood today, I thought maybe I could join you?”

My eyes light up at her words. That enticing offer getting confirmed.

“You know, wash each other’s backs, enter the bath, and dry our hair afterwards.”

“You mean, naked?” I ask.

She chuckles. “Well I’m not going to enter a bath in my clothes, silly.”

I don’t really know how to respond.

Kami lifts herself up again and shows intent to leave again.

“Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No, wait.” My face gets red as she laughs. That sounded kind of desperate. “I mean, sure, why not. There’s nothing unnatural about a… a wife bathing with her husband.”

Said wife starts moving towards the clothes bin and begins removing her undetached sleeves. Is she really going to undress herself? Completely? One little tug on the string attaching her left sleeve to her arm and down it goes, into the bin. How do we both even get in such a small bath? A tug on the little string attached to her right sleeve, carefully placed next to its matching pair.

Thoughts freeze as she moves both hands towards the golden piece of string that keeps the black velvet corset closed at its front. Our eyes meet, followed by me instinctively looking away in embarrassment. I know it’s a pointless gesture. Being God, she’s aware I’ve been staring at her since she started undressing and that even now my mind is only focused on that vague but erotic shape in the corners of my eyes. A shape that is gently pulling the golden string, allowing that corset to fall open at its front. One elegant movement with her arm later, and down it goes into a bin. The color of her skin fills the blurred corners of my vision. I want to take a clearer look, but I can’t. The thought of Kami being the orchestrator of my new found happiness is holding me back. If I upset her now, would she leave? Would my happiness leave? I have no idea where the line is drawn about what is acceptable to do. I doubt there would be a problem with me looking, but after those last couple days, after what happened in the nurse’s office, after finding that lust for life again… I don’t want to take any risks.

Kami’s hands move downwards, placing themselves on her left thigh. Putting both thumbs underneath the black cloth of her sock, they sink into the soft skin of her thigh as she grabs the edge of the velvet cloth before slowly and sensually pulling it down. Her sense of balance is perfect as she reveals her equally perfect skin. While my rational side doesn’t want risks, my lower halve is protesting already by standing tall again. Still sitting on the little bench, I move my legs and hands in an effort to hide my arousal.

Having removed her second sock, the only layer of cloth remaining is the small rectangular piece covering her private area. Fingers grab a thin string where it is held up near the hip, and pull.

Kami’s figure leaves the corner of my eyes as she moves behind me and sits down on both knees. The combination of arousal and tension in my body has definitely been noticed as the soft touch of two hands on my back fills my senses.

“It is fine, no need to be stressed,” she softly says.

For being such a powerful entity, her hands sure are small and delicate.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, she removes my worries with a chuckle.

“It would be a sad sight indeed if a husband isn’t allowed to be turned on by his wife.”

Putting some shampoo in her palms she starts brushing with fingers through my hair.

I should have known there wasn’t anything to worry about. How this all happened so sudden simply made me unsure how to respond. That uncertainty is gone now. Let’s just enjoy this moment of intimacy. Isn’t that why she chose to enter the bathroom with me already in here to begin with? My eyes close, allowing me to focus completely on that soothing touch.

The comfortable silence gets broken by a loud voice at the other side of the door.

“Mama! I spilled some orange juice on the sofa.”

“That’s fine dear, simply wipe it with a wet cloth, I’ll take care of it later.”

“Okay!”

With that little exchange, the last tiny bit of tension was blown away as I address Kami.

“Having a daughter is more of a handful than I expected.”

An almost girly giggle comes from behind me.

“There’s plenty more to come. Just wait till puberty kicks in hard.”

Puberty already. Yeah, we’re doing things out of order for sure. Since our daughter technically hasn’t even been born yet, I have missed entire parts of her life. Missed is perhaps the wrong word, it simply hasn’t happened yet. Not even born yet. Exactly when would that be?

“When is Konatsu’s birthday?”

And what year in the future does she even come from? If I knew that…

Kami leans forward, putting her head next to mine. I can feel her naked breasts touching my back, drawing my train of thought straight to them and the mischievous voice next to me.

“Are you trying to figure out when we did the intimate and oh so erotic act of conceiving our cute little daughter together?”

That sentence sounds like pure eroticism to my ears.

“Sorry to disappoint, my dear, but it is not today.”

With a little blow into my ear, she pulls back again. “Your turn.”

My turn? For what? Oh, right, washing her hair. We exchange places. That long straight hair barely hanging above the floor as she sits down. Moving past without waving my manhood in her direction was a bit of a challenge but I managed without looking too much like hiding something. Not that Kami isn’t aware I’m erect of course, the little glance she gave when passing me made that clear, but it remains embarrassing nonetheless. The cold feeling of shampoo chills my palm. On second thought, let’s put on some more. First Konatsu with her long hair, now Kami who has even longer. They’re going to cost me an arm and a leg in shampoo and conditioner bottles.

My hands flow down the golden curtain on her back.

Those bottles are honestly a low price to pay if this is how we’ll spend our baths from now on. No clits of loose hair, no split ends. Though one area especially grabs my attention. Those two pointy ears standing on top of her head. They’re a complete mystery to me. Everything about her looks human, except that part. And these foxlike ears don’t even match her daughter, who has catlike ears. How does this make any sense? It’s fine to touch them, I’m sure. Now is a better time than any before.

I run the palms of my hands over the back of her ears. They’re soft and warm. Yeah, definitely real. Might as well ask about them.

“Hey, why the ears? I mean, why are they different?”

Her answer is as whimsical as I’ve come to expect.

“Aren’t they cute?”

For Kami, as good a reason as any I guess.

“And Konatsu’s are different because…?”

“Don’t they suit her? I think they look great,” Kami explains.

Fair enough. “So it’s a style choice?”

“The privilege of being a god,” she laughs.

That probably means I shouldn’t see these as a common angelic feature or something, unlike Konatsu’s halo and wings. Might also explain why our daughter doesn’t hide her ears. Maybe she can’t even hide them to begin with? Not that it’s really a problem. I thought they were a headband decoration at first, so it’s relatively safe to assume others will think the same.

Is it just me, or is Kami actually enjoying my hands playing around with these ears? I certainly am. Everyone knows that feeling of having a hard time keeping their hands from toying around with whatever object of interest catches one’s attention. And this is by any definition one of those moments.

It took some time, but I’m finally done washing that giant curtain of silken smooth hair. Long hair sure takes a lot more effort to maintain than what I have. Still, long hair does suit any girl exceedingly well when properly styled like this. And to be completely honest, I wouldn’t have minded if this washing went on for a bit longer.

“Shall we enter the bath?” she asks.

I nod before standing up and lowering myself in the still comfortably warm water. A hint of nervousness returns to me as she comes towards the edge of our bath, making me look down into the water. Not that I’m worried about Kami’s response at this point. More like I’m anticipating her naked body being so close to mine, and not knowing how far this will go. A part of my mind is hoping for something similar to happen as back in the nurse’s office, but another part wants me to cool my head to spare me from disappointment if nothing like that occurs. After all, when talking just earlier about the day Konatsu was conceived, she did say it wasn’t today. So probably nothing will happen at all. Still… I can’t help but hope.

I expect her to sit down on the opposite side, but Kami turns her back to me and places herself between my legs, leaning onto my chest.

Where should I put my arms? Can I… hold her?

I want to hold her.

Moving my arms next to her with clear intention, I hesitate for a moment to give her time to reject them. She places hers over mine, a sign of approval, before wrapping my arms around. The back of her head lowers onto my shoulder, the side of her ear tickling against my cheek. I’m sure she feels something hard pressing against her back, but that’s okay now. I’ve given up on trying to hide it. It’s not like there’s any way to conceal my wood in here anyway, not in this position. Likewise there’s no way my erection will calm down either with the touch of naked female skin against me. A scent of shampoo is filling my nose.

“Darling, about today…”

I know, there’s no need to thank me any more than you already did.

“It is fine, I understand you’re close with that family. Don’t worry. I’ll never make them sad.”

She confirms what I already had assumed about their relationship.

“The Shimizu are like family to me, no different as if they were my own siblings and children…” After pausing for a moment she continues, almost as if hiding a bit of embarrassment herself. “Like you are important to me.”

One of my hands moves to her upper arm while still wrapped around her, and starts to slowly caress. Time passes in silence, with both of us enjoying each other’s touch and company. I would be content with this being all that happens, especially after having experienced such a wonderful day already with Karen, but my lower halve has other plans and has grown about as big as it can possible be.

“Seems like your manhood is thinking about doing lewd things to my body,” Kami jokes before continuing, “like how you did to Karen.”

This might be a good time to put one of my lingering worries to rest.

“About that, there’s one thing on my mind.”

It’s the single worry that remains about what happened in that nursery room. Sure, the odds are small, but what if she was fertile? What if Karen had her first menstruation cycle without knowing it yet? I don’t want to burden her with having to raise a child. However, there is no need for me to ask as Kami already addresses my concern.

“The coming inside part? Don’t worry about it. That will be fine.”

Well, that’s one casual way to address it. Anyway, so that means she wasn’t fertile? I didn’t even have to explain in words. Not that Kami gives me time to either, as her voice changes to a more lewd tone.

“So, tell me all about it.”

“About what?” I ask. Though it’s easy to guess the answer.

“Tell me all about what happened in the nurse’s office this afternoon.”

Oh boy. “Don’t you know already?”

“Naturally, but it’s more fun to hear it straight from your mouth,” she turns her head a bit towards me. “Time to spill all juicy details.”

This woman…

“And picking a room so that everyone could hear you in the hallway no less, how bold,” she teasingly states.

“That was not on purpose.”

“How did it feel? The naked touch of a young girl’s pussy?”

It’s an embarrassing conversation, but at the same time highly arousing. Talking to a naked girl sitting in front of me in such a blatant erotic way.

“It was amazing. The best feeling ever.”

“As Creator, that’s the best praise possible.”

Oh right, she made us what we are. That also means she made those parts of the human body. “You created a masterpiece. Let me assure you that.”

She laughs. “How about the juices? How did they feel? The warmth? The friction?”

Whoa, slow down.

“To sum it up, it was just perfect. Much more different than with a condom. More… intense.”

She gives several nods in agreement, clearly excited

“Of course it is intense. That’s how I intended it. Imagine my surprise when you people used your free will to start treating fertility as a bother rather than a gift, and began using that obstructing stuff.”

I can sort of understand her response. It must be like an artist putting a lot of effort into a song to evoke a specific feeling, and then listeners start putting all kinds of audio filters on top, turning it into something else, something unintended.

“Well, I’m hooked. It’s going to be hard to turn back to using some rubber.”

“Then don’t,” she answers dead serious, turning a bit more towards me. “I know you’ve done a lot for me by accepting Karen and her family, but I’m going to make a request of you. No, make that two requests.”

Whatever it is, I’m sure it won’t be a big deal.

“Don’t take it as an order, or something to never stray from. It’s merely a general request. Nothing more.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Don’t use that rubber stuff anymore.”

No more condoms? But I’m part of the school’s sex club. It’s going to be hard to keep everyone’s cycles in mind, or pull out every time.

“And don’t pull out,” she adds.

Well there goes that option out of the window.

“This is important.”

That settles it then. If she says it’s important, it means there must be good reasons behind it. Reasons only Kami would know.

“Okay.”

The seriousness melts like snow in a hot desert sun.

“You know what? I have another request.”

A third? First not using condoms anymore, then no longer pulling out. What could she possibly add to that?

“My third request…”

There’s something arousing in her eyes.

“…Why don’t you prove it to me in person?”

Is she saying…?

“Hmm? What’s the matter? You don’t wish to?” Kami teases me.

Just let me clear up to avoid any misunderstanding.

“Are you saying I can have sex with you?”

“Aren’t we a couple? Of course you can. Unless you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” No hesitation at all.

She lifts herself up a bit, exactly high enough for my penis to slip underneath. Then she sits down again right on my lap, with it pressed between both legs, waiting for me to take initiative.

She doesn’t have to wait for long. My hand that was caressing her shoulder begins to move over her shoulder line, towards her neck and down over the chest, stopping at her left breast. It’s subtle, almost non-existent. I’d say she’s about Karen’s size. Considering Kami has the stature of Yuna, a very flat chest indeed. Not that I have any complaint about that. No chest at all, or A cup like Yuna, both are well within my preferences. Even though I’m a _lolicon_, I can even appreciate larger sizes up to C cup. They all have their own unique charms.

“Even if I wasn’t using foresight, I would know my chest is where you will start,” she speaks silently.

“You made men that way after all.”

She responds amused.

“True enough, and I wouldn’t change anything about them.”

A thought occurs to me. One I’m curious about, but don’t really have the courage to ask. Does she have experience? Not that it matters to me really. In the same manner I don’t think less of Karen just because she is a sexually promiscuous girl to say the least, but I’m still curious. Kami has clearly read my thoughts.

“You could say I’m experienced, if you count my knowledge about our future interactions. Or on the other hand, if you look at time as more linear, you could say that I have no experience whatsoever during these billions of years I have been alive.”

That is mind bogglingly long. Let’s go with the unexperienced but naturally talented explanation. That one’s easiest to grasp for my human brain. Bringing my head down to her neck I start kissing. The skin is already wet from water, but I can still get a sense of taste and smell her subtle fragrance. It’s a curiously odd sight. Holding a naked god into my arms, hearing her clearly aroused breathing, noticing the expression on her face. She has never been so human. I reverse the little verbal routine she gave me earlier about Karen.

“How does it feel? To be touched like this for the first time in an eternity of time? The sensation of my kiss, the touch of my hand on your breast?”

She gasps in excitement before answering.

“Your touch… your warmth… your feelings. Far better than anything ever before.”

Right, my feelings. Not only does she experience her own body, but in addition also knows what’s going on in mine. That has to be… intense.

“I have so been looking forward to this day.”

Those words are filled with a feeling this girl who just happens to be a god has never shown before. Pure lust.

My second hand moves under the waterline, seeking the contours of her thigh. Those fox ears fold downwards in reply, showing the stimulation her humanlike body is experiencing. They attract me towards them, as I softly bite down on the edge. Her first subtle moan fills the bathroom.

A sudden feeling sends a jolt through my spine. A pair of hands has moved between Kami’s legs, and is playing with what sticks out between them, my penis. One hand caressing the shaft, the other poking and grabbing at the tip. It’s an all new sensation. Not the first time I get touched there, but the water inside this bath makes it different. Placing the tip of my finger right next to her erect nipple, she is clearly turned on just as much, while I start moving it in a circle over her areola. Kami’s shoulders move backwards, pushing her chest forward in an effort to get more loving attention from my hand. I deliver what she seeks and put her nipple between thumb and index finger, putting some force into them before twisting and turning them around.

Kami’s eyes have closed as she fully entrusts herself to my modest experience. Mine are wide open and fully focused only on the girl in front of me. So focused I don’t even hear the sound of a sliding door opening for a gap barely wide enough to peek through. A gap with two bright green eyes, the exact same color as her mother’s, to witness the scene that is taking place in this bath. Eyes belonging to the same girl who peeked from behind the curtain in our club room yesterday, back when she masturbated to the sight of me having sex with Ayaka and Karen.

What I do notice, is a mucous substance starting to merge with the bathwater. Its origin lies between Kami’s legs, being released from both our genitals as they prepare themselves for the coming feast.

Her hands are surprisingly skilled for having no prior experience. Combined with the new sensation of water surrounding me I’m already about to release my lusts. But she slows down and removes one hand from my penis.

“It would be a waste to release it in the water,” she states.

In the water… I don’t have to think twice to know what she means, where she does want me to release it. And I’m fully in agreement. It would be such a waste to have such a beautiful girl in front of me and dump my semen anywhere other than the deepest interior of her womb. It seems there really is no going back anymore since this afternoon. Kami’s requests won’t be a problem at all. Only raw and inside will do from now on.

In between breathing, Kami mutters her thoughts about my conviction.

“That’s… the spirit.”

I move my hand up her thighs. In response, her hand still playing with my penis moves aside a bit to stroke the bottom of its shaft, making room so I can reach her vagina while doing so. Like Karen and Ayaka, she doesn’t have hair down there either. I guess that is to be expected with a body that is forever frozen at a tender age. I immediately put in two fingers. No need to find the correct spot, nor carefully gauge how lubricated she is. One has become obvious with experience, the other by what I see floating through water. With every stroke my fingers make down her shaft, more of that mucous starts to merge with the bathwater.

She reaches for my face, trying to drag me closer while turning her torso. I understand what she wants. I place my lips on hers. The breath coming through her nose is tickling my cheek. It’s warm and erratic. It wasn’t a deep kiss, this is not the easiest kissing position to hold for a long time either, but it was noticeably overflowing with love.

Her hips start to move, craving increased stimulation. Sliding over the top of my penis, while she’s pressing it upwards against her own pussy with her hand, staring at me with a large ecstasy filled smile.

Resisting is no longer possible. I want her to put it in.

“Kami… I want you.”

She doesn’t say a word, and simply lifts herself up a bit. Still eagerly sliding her divine pussy against my now upright penis. Right when my tip is about to find her entrance, she denies entry and pushes it back down.

Again, and again.

Just that little bit more and this uncontrollable longing for her lower embrace will be satisfied. But she denies again. And again. For an instant, her words flash into my mind. Those same words when she made those two requests to me. Does she seek my confirmation with the sweetest of bribes?

Sounds like a good deal to me.

“Kami, please. I can’t handle it anymore.”

She slides down again, denying entry.

“I want you. I want to put it in. Raw.”

She slides up again. About to deny again.

“I want to cum inside of you… only inside will do.”

A small nudge with her hand pushes my penis a bit further beneath her as she begins to slide down.

Ah… There it is.

That oh so comfortable embrace.

That wet, tightly gripping warmth.

Her pussy swallowing my penis all the way to its base in one go.

Kami stops with my manhood buried inside of her, processing her own sensation, before I push upwards and the Goddess on top of me starts to bounce up and down. Pleasure shoots through my entire body, as for the second time today my uncovered member tastes the raw intimate inside of a female.

Water sloshes from one end of our bath to the other, in sync with our movements. With every thrust I can feel it swirling around my shaft. It’s starting to spill out of the bath but neither of us have any thought left to care. The water violently gushes over the edges when I change to rotate my movements. That’s fine, I want this girl in front of me to experience everything I’ve learned so far. Her moaning gets interrupted by her own words.

“Ah… this feels so good.”

A small part of me wonders if what’s going on in here can be heard within the living room. But I don’t care enough to slow down.

“Sex feels so good…”

Without a single bit of shame she proclaims her pleasure. I start thrusting even harder and faster as a result. By now the floor is already drenched anyway, so no need to hold back.

Sliding down a bit deeper into water, giving her an easier time to move on top while Kami supports her own body on the sides of the bath. Both my hands move to her breasts. It’s time to lower the speed a bit. I don’t want her to come too fast. Let’s enjoy this for a bit longer. Fondling her breasts, I slowly push back into her while moving my hips clockwise at the same time.

Something falls into the bathwater. It is drool leaking from Kami’s clenched mouth. She turns her face away, embarrassed about not being able to contain her pleasure to the point of drooling. There’s no need for embarrassment.

I hold her chin and turn that cute face towards me, while licking that drool from the side of her mouth.

“Kami, every part of you right now is absolutely irresistible.”

I move my mouth over hers again, this time not for licking, but to give a kiss. The pressure on my lips can be felt every time I slide upwards into her tunnel.

“Darling… I’m…”

She’s signaling her coming orgasm. I pick up the pace again. The sound of sloshing water mixes with her soft moaning voice and breathing. Then she releases al pleasure in one long and deep sigh of pure joy. Her legs can be seen pulling together as she presses both thighs as tightly closed as possible. Before I’m about to lose my own restraint, I whisper one last word in her furry ear while thrusting up and holding firmly there.

“As you wanted, my cum all the way inside.”

Foxlike ears fall flat on her head before turning around and stretching themselves as wide and tall as possible. If I could see her face right now, I would notice her bright green ecstasy filled eyes looking straight at the sliding door, meeting the gaze of another pair of equally bright green eyes at the peak of lust. Those belonging to Konatsu as she witnessed the sight of her mother and father having sex this entire time. Eyes that don’t stop staring as they meet her mother’s approving gaze. Fingers that only stop moving because they are being clenched tight by her little virgin vagina experiencing its own orgasm.

Two seconds, three seconds…

I keep pushing up.

Six seconds, seven…

Kami keeps clenching.

Fifteen seconds of nonstop semen pouring into her.

It finally stops after some last spasms.

We sink backwards into the tub, her body still on top.

…

“Are you sure she isn’t conceived today?” I ask.

It’s hard to imagine my godly wife not getting pregnant after this.

“Sorry dear. That will be some other time.”

I guess a god has her safe periods too. I would like to ask how good it was, but I’m a bit afraid of her answer. With how long she has looked forward to this day, standards must have been set extraordinarily high. But my mind is instantly put at ease.

“When I invented sex, I made it the greatest thing I could. But experiencing the real deal myself in human form sure is something else.”

Seems like she’s satisfied. The cherry on top comes straight after.

“Congratulations darling. You’re the first man ever who did it with a god.”

Followed by a kiss on my cheek and a chuckle.

As we get out of the bathroom, Konatsu can be seen sitting in the sofa playing a console game. Her face is a bit flushed for some reason.

“Sorry for letting you wait,” I tell her.

“That’s okay, parents need their alone time.”

Kami sits next to her and pats her on the head. “You’ve been a good girl. But now it’s time for some family fun,” as she picks up one of the game controllers.

“Papa too?”

I place myself on her other side. “Bring it on.”

“Yay!”

As I look at Kami who smiles in return, I realize something.

My days of sleeping on the couch are over.


	5. House of Shimizu

It’s Saturday morning. The day I’m supposed to meet Yuna around one o’clock at a restaurant near the station. Now, to get up all fresh in the morning after a wonderful night’s sleep back in my own bed.

Or so I wish.

The night was wonderful alright, there just wasn’t a lot of sleeping involved. Turns out Kami has a habit of sleeping naked, and constantly came cuddling up to me. Not that I’m complaining about that, but trying to sleep with a horny naked girl using me as a hugging pillow turned out to be a futile effort.

Speaking of Princess Perfect, she’s waking up right now, still using my arm as a headrest. She yawns while wiping her face.

“Morning dear…”

“Yeah, good morning.”

“Why are you still in bed? Isn’t today an important day?” she asks while stretching.

I know. You’re the one who kept me trapped as a pillow here.

“Oh my, it’s already eleven in the morning. Looks like I overslept.”

Great to see someone had a good night’s rest at least.

“Come on, no time to waste,” Kami gets out of bed.

“Yeah, I’ll get out soon,” once I can feel my arm again.

I finally got out and make it to the much needed coffee machine.

Kami makes her voice heard from all the way in the living room.

“Make me one too darling!”

“Okay, but stop yelling please!”

Ugh, my head is heavy as a rock. I step into our living room handing over her coffee while taking a sip of mine. Ah yeah, this is some good stuff. Now to get the newspaper and sit down nice and quiet and I’ll be awake soon enough.

“PAPA! MAMA! GOOD MORNING!”

My eyebrows frown while putting a hand on my forehead.

An excessively loud bundle of joy jumps into my arms, almost making me spill my coffee.

“MORNING!”

“Morning, and stop yelling please.”

Konatsu gives me a curious look. “You seem tired.”

Kami injects herself into the conversation.

“Papa is very tired, dear. So don’t make too much noise.”

Konatsu puts on her most innocent face.

“Silly papa, if you’re tired all you need is only some more sleep.”

A blank look in return is all I manage right now.

It’s time to leave for the station. Kami sees me off at our front door, doing her usual routine of putting my hair and necktie in place.

“Be sure to escort her properly,” she says while tucking the collar neat and tight.

“You’re making it sound like a date.”

“It _is_ a date. So don’t mess it up.”

My intention was to get information on the Shimizu family, but now that she mentions it, meeting Yuna at a restaurant does feel like a date. One thing has changed about this morning routine apparently. She gives me a goodbye kiss now before I turn around.

“And tell me all the juicy details this evening!”

I doubt that much is going to happen.

The sun is shining bright up in a clear blue sky. A perfect day for a date. Wait, no. This is about information gathering. Stay focused, Daisuke! I stop to take a look at my reflection in a store’s shopping window. Clean suit, properly brushed hair and freshly shaved. Perfect. Like I’m all dressed up to go court some girl.

Damn you, Kami. You and your date talk. Now I’ve got my hopes up.

Reaching that restaurant, I look at a clock located at the top of the station building tower. Thirty minutes early. This place sure is busy, as always. There’s a constant mass of people entering and leaving the station, on top of these usual shoppers strolling through the street. Plenty of couples too. Guess we’ll be one of those soon enough, whenever she gets here. If she gets here. Surely Yuna won’t have forgotten? Not that I have to wait long for that answer. Only a couple minutes after arriving myself, I notice a thick brown ponytail amongst the crowd. Even seeing her from behind, there’s no mistaking possible, that’s Yuna.

“Hey,” I get her attention.

She look surprised, followed by a subtle hint of disappointment.

“Oh, you’re first? It’s still almost half an hour.”

Too bad, but I’m on to you. Being here early to make it seem like I kept her waiting was probably her intention, but you’ll have to miss out on that little bit of fun. Figured she would be the type. “So, where do we go now?”

“You’re the man here, don’t ask me. It’s your job to properly escort a lady.”

I may have experience now with how to make a female experience the height of sexual pleasure, but something simple like taking her out somewhere is a hard challenge still. Where to go? Seems like I’m doing the order completely backwards.

“This is a date after all,” she adds, while bending over a little.

That settles it then. Information gathering is now officially demoted to being just an extra. A date it is. Now that I take a good look at her, I have to say, this girl is dressed very mature for her age. That top, while looking very girly and cute covered in hearts, is cut so low it makes me surprised I can’t see the edge of her nipples. No wait, when she bends over like that, I actually notice something pink peeking out for just a bit. I’m pretty sure that top edge is simply resting on top of her nipples. That can only mean she isn’t wearing a bra. And it’s not only her top. She must be wearing a garter belt underneath her pleated skirt, as I can see the garters coming from underneath, clipping to her socks. Above those socks are tall boots reaching almost up to her knees. Most people would consider this attire completely inappropriate for a fourteen year old girl. The basic description most would use to describe her appearance would simply be that of a young teenage slut.

I’m not most people though. I’ll happily enjoy what is being displayed to me. What size would she be? I estimated her as an A cup the other day, but I’m not sure now. She’s probably somewhere transitioning into a B.

Noticing where my eyes are peering, Yuna casually starts talking.

“If you’re wondering why I’m not wearing a bra, it’s because I don’t fit into an A anymore while B is still a bit too big. So easiest solution is to skip out on wearing any.”

So I guessed right. That sure was a straightforward answer though. Then again, considering what family I’m dealing with here… Pretty sure she was tempting my eyes on purpose as well. Why else bend over like that? In addition, with every small move she makes, the shape of her protruding breasts is moving freely underneath thin cloth. Yup, definitely not wearing any.

She makes a little prance around me and grabs my arm.

“How would you describe me?”

“Sexy,” is the first thought that comes to mind. In hindsight, that was probably the kind of straight to the point answer a person like her will appreciate.

“Good enough. Shall we go?”

Right, our date. I still don’t know where to go. She sighs and offers a suggestion.

“We’re right next to a restaurant and it is noon, so why not grab a bite?”

That makes so much sense I feel like an idiot for not thinking about it myself.

“Sounds good, let’s go.”

I hope this restaurant isn’t too expensive, because I have a good idea who’s going to pay for this. However, my hopes are crushed instantly when entering. Expensive looking uniforms for the waiters, a giant bar displaying more different brands than I thought existed, seating way too luxurious for a mere restaurant. I’m getting afraid to look at their menu chart already.

“Did you pick this spot on purpose?”

“Maybe?” she replies with a devious smile.

This little devil is going to bankrupt me from the start.

Some obviously faked sorry eyes is all I get back.

“I’m not good enough for this place?”

I hand her the menu chart in return.

Pick whatever you want, young lady.”

My bank account hasn’t yet noticed the benefits of getting a job this recently, but there should be enough left on it for one extravagant meal. Thankfully I see her browsing to the desserts page. Looks like she’s not going to get a full course at least.

A waiter approaches.

“Would you like to order, Sir?”

“A coffee.”

“And for your daughter?”

Having a hard time to contain her laughter, Yuna answers.

“A chocolate parfait, and some orange juice, please.”

Time to set this mistake straight. I do have a sense of pride.

“Oh, and add two chocolate sponge cakes to our order. One for me, and one for the young lady here.”

Understanding the mistake he made, this waiter corrects himself.

“My apologies. A coffee and chocolate sponge cake for the Sir. Orange juice, chocolate parfait and another sponge cake for the young Lady.”

As he leaves Yuna can no longer contain her laughing.

“Hehe, nice going _dad_.”

“I don’t look that old.”

To be fair, our age difference is plenty enough that I really could be her father, but I’m not willing to openly admit that. Yuna’s response is not however what I expected.

“Well, I can’t blame you for not wanting that role, considering what you saw during your visit.”

That took a bit of a dark turn. Yuna is looking down some more and her tone has clearly changed. Let’s try and turn this back around. It’s a bit of a gamble, but some jesting might work.

“Well if you put it that way, being your dad wouldn’t be so bad at all. If that means having the same relationship with benefits.”

She looks surprised, and returns quickly to a more cheery mood.

“Keep trying.”

The waiter returns, carrying a plate with the ordered food and drinks.

“One coffee, two sponge cakes and a parfait for the Lady.”

I hope they don’t call the police or something. Some of these other waiters are already giving us looks and it’s not exactly hard to understand why. This is obviously an older man dating an underage girl no matter how you look at it. Though this being a high-class restaurant probably helps, since they’ll want to avoid making a scene and as long as we are not doing anything lewd we’re technically not breaking any laws.

As the waiter leaves again, Yuna continues our conversation.

“So, how is your family? Any brothers or sisters?”

“No, no siblings and my parents are dead.”

Great job there Daisuke, and just when I cleared up that dark vibe earlier. Let’s not give her time to overthink this.

“Oh, but don’t worry about it, that happened long ago. Besides…” I take a bite from the cake. Pretty good, but it better be for such a price tag. “It’s only fair that you ask. That’s why we arranged our little date in the first place, right? To talk about family stuff. So I’ll start.” Taking another bite while she listens with clear focus. “It happened in an accident three years ago. Some drunk truck driver got drowsy from alcohol and veered off the road. My parents and I were walking on the sidewalk. I was lagging behind a bit. It was over in an instant.”

…

“Don’t forget your parfait. It’s going to melt,” I gesture towards her dessert. Yuna was so absorbed in listening she forgot to eat. As she puts the spoon in her mouth I continue. “After that I lost my job, turned into a social outcast, and until Kami came along I was simply living in constant depression. That’s over now though. Thanks to all people around me.”

Another bite.

“Damn, this is some good cake,” I state me honest impression.

One more thing to add to that story, an important one.

“Oh, and when I say all people around me, obviously that also includes your little sister. Karen has played a big part in dragging me out of that depression.”

“I see…” Some of that dark mood has returned, that’s unavoidable, but she’s clearly happy to hear the part about her sister. “So, that’s why you took her to the nurse’s office?”

I nod.

“Yeah, someone who has done a lot for me was clearly troubled, so I wanted to help her in whatever way possible.”

A small chuckle can be heard, muffled by the spoon in her mouth.

“By banging her?”

There is no anger or malice in Yuna’s words, she’s just trying to do the same like earlier with our little “dad” exchange, clearing the air.

“Hey, there is no reason I don’t get to enjoy the helping part,” I play along.

“Heh, true. And trust me, I wasn’t criticizing your actions.”

She spoons up some parfait and offers it my way.

“Have a bite. It’s good.”

Am I being spoon fed? My eyes look around and notice one waiter looking our way.

Sigh, it’s embarrassing with onlookers, but in a situation like this there’s only one thing to do. I put the spoon in my mouth.

“Whenever you want to make Karen happy, the best and easiest way is by spreading those small thighs of her, trust me on that one,” Yuna clarifies.

“I figured out as much.”

Damn, her parfait is good too. And goes well together with the cake. Yuna picks up some more ice cream and puts it in her mouth again. Emphasizing the movement of her lips sliding over that same spoon I had in my mouth right before, all the while looking me firmly in the eyes.

“Though that’s not a unique Karen characteristic. It runs in our family.”

Those words are tempting.

She holds the next spoonful in front of me again.

“Aaaa~,” she encourages me to open my mouth.

“Are you treating me like a little brother?”

“Would you rather be treated like an old man who is old enough to be my dad?”

Brother will do for now, as I bite down.

“So, how many times do you cum during a regular club session?”

I almost cough up the ice cream while she laughs loud enough for this entire restaurant to hear. Does she really want to know? Surely that’s…

Yuna keeps staring with the spoon back in her mouth.

“Three to four times,” I reply hesitatingly.

“Sensei, why are you so red?”

Because you’re asking questions like that and feeding me with all these waiters watching!

“It’s only fair after all,” she follows up on her previous statement.

Huh? What does she mean with that?

“You saw me in an embarrassing way back then, so now we’re getting even,” Yuna declares intent behind her teasing.

Back then…

“You know, when you saw me with my brother’s penis firmly planted between my legs,” she continues plainly.

“You don’t sound all that embarrassed to me.”

“Heh, you’re fun to tease, Sensei. I can see why Karen likes you.”

“So you knew about the real meaning behind our school’s club?”

Her parfait is almost finished, though I ate about half of it by now.

“I knew all along it’s a sex club,” she answers.

I feel like clearing this up. That there’s a reason behind all of this, though it’s going to be difficult to do without getting into anything supernatural.

“It’s not a coincidence I ended up there,” I begin explaining, but Yuna makes it instantly clear no further explanation is necessary.

“I know, it’s training for you to become father of a new world.”

I, what? How does she know this?

“Though even if there was no reason like that, and only want to fuck your cute little students including my younger sister purely for fun, that’s fine too if you want my honest opinion,” she can see the confusion on my face and is clearly amused. Throwing out another line immediately after which shows how much information she clearly has. “So, how does it feel to have God as your wife?”

I was aware that this family and Kami knew each other very well. But they even know her true identity? And my role in all of this?

She hands over another spoon.

“Am I doing the older sister act right?”

I swallow the ice cream, replying straight after.

“Don’t we seem more like a couple rather than brother and sister?”

“Or more like a crime in the making?” she amusedly follows up my question.

Fair enough. But now back to business.

“When did you meet Kami?”

Yuna thinks for a moment.

“Hmm, about a year ago? Back in that awful city.”

It’s finally time to get to the meat of this story. The reason this entire date was planned in the first place.

“What happened?” I ask with a more serious look.

“Before that, I just want to make sure. You’ve made it clear that you think highly of Karen, but can you accept her lifestyle?”

“Yeah. I can.” Don’t really need to think about that. I already did back in the nurse’s office and made up my mind then and there.

“Do you have any idea how many partners my sister has experience with?”

Considering she’s asking such a question, probably a lot. Let’s just throw some big number out there.

“I don’t know, fifty or so? Maybe a hundred? I don’t care.”

She takes the final spoonful and licks it clean before answering.

“Last time I asked Kami, Karen’s pussy had already tasted over two thousand different men’s dicks.”

What the… over two thousand?!

“So? Still ok with her?” Yuna asks once more.

She looks at me seriously, desiring an honest answer.

“So I was a bit off with my guess. Doesn’t matter. Two hundred or two thousand, what’s the difference? It’s only a digit more or less.” That’s still one damn amazing number. How is that even possible? She’s got to have new men every single day. And that number isn’t even counting when she fucks someone for a second time or more. Does this girl even do anything else? “But still… it doesn’t matter. She helped save me with her loving embrace from my depression, so I’ll accept and love her in return.”

Yuna smiles softly.

“I can see when someone is being honest, but I had no idea you were such a romanticist, Sensei.” After taking a drink from her orange juice she gives the reason for her little sister’s voracious sexual appetite. “Have you ever heard of the term nymphomaniac?”

“Yeah, I have,” though it’s something I’ve only heard of in some erotic movie.

“My sister happens to be a nymphomaniac. She has a constant insatiable lust for sex. A single touch or one single subconscious thought can be enough to turn her on.”

Yeah, I can see that being troublesome.

“And when I say turned on, I mean a desire so strong that lasting even a single day without relief would be pure torture.”

Torture. A strong word, but I understand what she’s talking about. It must be impossible for Karen to last a day without sex. If she doesn’t, it quickly turns from a desire into suffering, and eventually torture. With that condition, it wouldn’t surprise me if she’s having sex right now while we’re talking about her.

“Where is she now?” I ask out of concern after having heard this story.

“Her part-time job.”

Oh? I didn’t know she helped out somewhere. How responsible of her.

“Kami arranged that job for her. Said it was right up her alley,” Yuna laughs as if she just made a pun. Then she finishes the last bit of her orange juice. “Shall we change location?”

“Okay, but where to?”

“I know I’ve been feeding you like a little brother, but don’t forget who’s supposed to be doing the escorting here.”

Right, um… some place for a date with a cute and flirty teenager.

“Want to go to the amusement park?”

She puts out her hand, waiting for me to escort her. Guess that means yes. Now only hoping there’s no police car waiting for us when we get outside and we’re good to go.

It’s evening already and starting to get dark while we’re waiting in line for the Ferris wheel. This is the best time though for this attraction, when all lights in the park are on. At least, that’s what I’ve heard. Not that I ever did this kind of stuff before. And to be honest, I can’t handle anything more rough right now. My stomach is still turned inside out from that rollercoaster ride earlier. I knew I shouldn’t have entered, but it’s not like I had much of a choice when two innocent puppy dog eyes were hoping for me to go with her. Though those two other puppies she was deliberately flashing at me when bending over may have played a role in that as well. To be fair, while a rollercoaster is not my kind of entertainment, I had a great time this afternoon. How could I not when a cute, young and damn sexy girl is pushing herself up on my arm all the time. Could have done without all these stares we got thrown our way though. We enter a little cabin of the Ferris wheel and sit down next to each other. That’s when Yuna finally returns to that topic from back in the restaurant.

“Karen started her puberty when she was nine. Of course, that… followed immediately after.”

That… the nymphomaniac part. Since she’s early eleven now, that means this happened around the time they met Kami.

“One day, she came home together with a couple teachers.”

I can guess where this is going. She got caught?

“She was seen fooling around with some boys,” Yuna throws out a chuckle, but it’s filled with some sadness. “Apparently, three of those boys were lining up already for their turn to have a ride.”

I can somehow easily imagine it happening with that girl.

“To avoid a scandal, they made her drop out of school. A week later, the police stood at our door,” she looks out of the window at variously colored lights of the amusement park. I can see them reflect in her eyes. “They said someone saw her get out of a love hotel with some random older guy, and that it wasn’t the first time she got spotted. By then rumors were already going around the entire neighborhood. She asked us… Why? What have I done wrong? Am I a bad girl?”

Yeah, it must be hard to understand for a girl that age. No, I’m wrong. Even for someone my age it’s hard to really give an answer to that.

“That’s when our dad said there was nothing wrong at all. That she was completely normal like any other girl. That she could do it anywhere, anytime, with whoever she wanted and never have to feel ashamed of it.”

Must be hard being a parent in that situation. Even though I know there is no inherently right or wrong to those words, most people around them won’t see it that way.

“That’s when Kami appeared before us, suddenly barging in out of nowhere. That sure caught us all by surprise.”

I know that feeling.

“She shouted for the entire house to hear, how right my dad was,” she laughs while still looking away, out of the window. “Heh, I jumped up in fright back then.” Her hand rests on the window, as if wanting to reach out for something. “Karen asked about us. If it’s so normal, then why didn’t the rest of our family have sex all the time? And that’s when our merry family carrousel of physical love began.”

I see, so the youngest daughter wouldn’t feel singled out, all others joined in. My arm moves to put itself around Yuna’s shoulders, but I hesitate at the last moment. If I interrupt her now, she may not finish her story, even if there is probably not a lot left to say. But when I see those eyes get a bit watery, that hesitation disappears. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and press her closer to me. There is no sign of resistance coming from Yuna.

“Needless to say, those rumors only got worse to a point that life there became pretty much a living hell. Until Kami told us to leave for a better place.”

And that would be here.

“Thinking about it, I’m sure she actually wanted us to meet you,” Yuna says softly.

…

“Those lights sure are pretty outside.”

Yeah, I’m sure they are, but I’m more occupied with the sight of this girl next to me. I thought she was a bit cold back when we first met in that classroom, but she obviously cares a lot about people close to her. Yet one more reason why her feminine allure just shot through the roof today.

Yuna turns away from the window and puts her head on my shoulder.

“Just to make it clear, I’m not some pure girl anymore or something. While I did start being active because of Karen at first, I have come to enjoy it… a bit.”

“A bit?” I smile at her.

“Well… a bit much,” she returns with a chuckle.

Yuna’s letting me know that her lifestyle won’t change. That she will never make her sister feel left alone. Even so, that I’m being told this much means she is asking for my response. I have to give her one, and there is no doubt about where to go from here.

I place my hand underneath Yuna’s chin and lift up her head. Soft lips connect to mine. The bit of water that built up in her eyes runs out in a single wet line. This is my answer. And she responds by not letting me go when I want to ask if my answer was good enough.

Then the Ferris wheel suddenly stops.

“What happened?” Yuna wonders.

A power outage is my first thought? But I can still see lights on the wheel, so that’s not it. A small emergency speaker in the cabin begins to crackle before a voice appears.

“We’re sorry for the inconvenience, but there is a small problem with our controls. There is no need to worry, it will be fixed soon. Everything is under control.”

Looks like we’re stuck here for a while.

Yuna begins to laugh. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Probably. The thought at least entered my mind. Considering timing and location where our cabin stopped at the top, this is probably not some random defect.

“Someone has decided to give us alone time.”

And that someone can only be Kami. I know what is supposed to happen now. However, taking initiative is still not my strongest area. Yuna’s face is telling me she’s waiting for something. But where to start? My eyes fall once again down her top. That fourteen year old bosom in the midst of growth is looking more inviting than ever. Noticing my stares, she lightly pushes them up, changing them from small breasts into still quite small but shapely tits.

“You like these?”

I nod.

“I thought you were more into flat, like a younger child’s?”

I try to think of a smooth reply, but with this lusty family I’m probably better off simply being plain honest.

“True, I love Karen’s flat chest, because it emphasizes her youth and looks so smooth and delicate.” Moving my hand closer to Yuna’s chest, but refraining from touching just yet. “But trust me on this one, tits your size are great too, because they look invitingly lewd and soft.”

I put a hand on that soft roundness protruding through her top.

“And I can’t help but wonder how they look like when they bounce.”

Their round shape fills my entire palm, though barely. Putting some force into my hand, I can feel them adjusting their shape perfectly against my fingers.

Her hand grabs mine and pushes it near the bottom edge of her top.

“I’m sure they will feel much better like this,” she says in a sweet voice, before guiding my palm underneath the cloth.

The naked sensation touching my hands is a fresh first-time experience. Her skin is far softer than I imagined. Even lightly touching it, I can feel the shape of her breast finely changing. A sense of regret fills me, knowing it’s too dark in this cabin to get a good look.

“Do they please you?”

I feel like a cat mindlessly and obsessively playing with a ball of string, driven by pure instinct.

“They’re so lewd.”

She chuckles, but that last half of this sound she’s making betrays her own stimulation welling up inside.

“You are good with your hands.”

“Well, I’ve managed to rack up some experience.”

“Heh, rack up…” she laughs.

Oh, I wasn’t even aware that sounded like a pun.

“So what’s different about my rack, Sensei?”

“They’re the biggest I’ve had so far. See?” I firmly push up both tits, making them peek above her top. “It’s fun to push them around like this.” I let them fall back down beneath her top, supporting them at the bottom. “And they are different from what I’ve seen online.”

“Different better? Or different worse?” she asks, though already anticipating my answer.

“Better by far.”

Some squeezing force in my fingers makes her nipples protrude forward.

“Ah… That feels good, Sensei.”

“Yours are still in the midst of growth and don’t show the slightest hint of that sagging I saw in online clips,” her nipples slide between my fingers. “They are overflowing with youth.”

Clearly enjoying every touch, Yuna answers with an erotic voice.

“You sure do like your girls young, Sensei.”

I stop my hands for a brief moment. “I shouldn’t?”

“Please do continue.”

I start playing with her nipples, pinching them between my fingers. Meanwhile Yuna moves her hand to my pants and opens the zipper, letting them fall to the ground while gently stroking what comes out like a turtle sticking its head out of its shell.

“So this is what Karen has already got a taste of?”

She won’t have that vast experience of her little sister, but no doubt has Yuna seen her share of men’s pride and honor. And while I’m confident in my size, there is always some uncertainty when a girl gets her first look at my member. But since she asked about her own breasts, I may as well ask about my asset in return.

“I hope you didn’t expect something… more?”

She throws a smile at me. “It ranks amongst the larger sizes I’ve seen. I can see why Karen praises your features and performance all the time.”

Note to self: Karen is a little sweetie angel, but can’t keep anything private.

Yuna takes both my hands and slowly pulls them from underneath her top. Then stands up and lowers herself before me, taking place between my legs. What’s she going to do? Looking up to me, her big ponytail is being illuminated by the early moon that has started to rise. From this angle, I can see a bit of light fall down her cleavage. One of the straps is hanging down her shoulder, making her low hanging top drop even lower, fully revealing one of her tits.

Holding the bottom of her top, she pulls it forward a bit and slides my penis underneath. Immediately my manhood is welcomed by the touch of two warm soft bumps hugging it from the sides.

“I’ve never tried this before, but since you gave me some confidence in my upper assets…” With those words, Yuna starts slowly moving her chest up and down.

“So soft,” I mutter out in instant appreciation of her supple roundness. Holding the side of her own breasts, she presses them against my shaft. For not even being a full-fledged B cup, the feeling is a lot more intense than I would have expected. This must be why she kept her top on, since it helps to provide friction. It’s certainly working.

“Am I doing it right?”

Oh yeah you are, absolutely. “Feels great.”

Together with rising confidence, she continues and increases speed. Instinctively I grab on to something, anything. One hand reaches her shoulder, the other the back of her head in that silken lushness of her ponytail. As she moves up and down, pressing even harder, I can feel the side of her nipples against my penis. In her cleavage, the shape of my tip can be seen poking out under the moonlight every time she presses down.

“This at least, is something my little sister can’t do,” she winks at me.

True, it would be hard for someone as flat as Karen, Ayaka or even Kami to do this. And it’s exactly characteristics like these that remind me why all sizes from nothing to C cup have their own unique charms.

The cabin is starting to creak a little bit as it shows some small signs of swinging. Though nothing that will be noticeable from outside. Though if it starts to now, I wonder what it will do once we get to our main event. And I fully intend to go all the way with this teenage girl in front of me, right here in this dark little cabin.

Stimulation said girl is providing is getting close to the point of peaking.

“Yuna… Your clothes…” I try to warn her.

“I know, don’t worry.”

If we continue on like this, I’ll spill all over those clothes, and I don’t want to embarrass her by having to walk through the amusement park in a semen stained top. But it seems I don’t have to worry about that, as Yuna moves her head down and takes my tip into her mouth.

My hands holding her head push down as she swallows.

“And that’s another thing I haven’t done before,” she smiles while wiping the side of her mouth.

I catch my breath for about ten seconds before standing up, putting my arms underneath Yuna and lifting her up. She looks surprised, but doesn’t resist while she gets placed on the bench, that long ponytail coming around from the back of her body, lying right next to her.

“My turn.”

I move my face closer underneath her skirt and start to look with my hands for panties so I can remove them. She gives me a little laugh.

“If you’re looking for panties, I never wear those.”

“No bra _and_ no panties? Kinky girl.”

“It’s easier that way, and besides, I’m a Shimizu as well. Loving anything to do with sex runs through our blood.”

Seems like being a lovely little slut does run in this family. As she said, no panties to be found underneath that skirt, only the band of a garter belt. In between these garters lies her naked pussy. She’s right, this makes what I’m about to do all the more easier.

Having spread her legs to let me between them, I press my mouth against her pussy.

“Is it different from Karen?”

“About similar. The same beautiful shape... yet different enough that I could tell you two apart.” I slide my tongue over her slit. “And an equally delicious taste.”

She’s at that age where a hair or two here and there starts to come through, that’s about the only difference, but seems like she keeps those neatly shaved. Playing around with her tits has had an effect for sure, since Yuna is about as wet as her sister usually is. Taking a glance at the place she sat earlier, I notice the bench is wet as well. I didn’t notice it back then, but it is obvious now with light of the moon shining in this cabin. A little puddle is already forming now underneath her too.

“Do you think, someone can see us?” she asks during some soft moans.

“I don’t think so, we’re at the top of this Ferris wheel.”

Yuna seems a bit disappointed to hear that. Not hard to understand why, a thrill of possibly being seen does add some extra spice. Her disappointment doesn’t last long as I dig my tongue into her crevasse.

“Mmm… It tickles.”

I pause for a bit, but her body and voice start protesting immediately.

“Don’t stop, please. It feels too good to stop.”

Those words sound damn sweet.

She lifts up her legs and hangs them over my shoulders while sliding lower on the bench, her thighs pressing against my cheeks. Weight of both legs and boots pressing down on me, but it’s a good feeling. The feeling of a girl who is putting not only her weight, but also her trust onto me. A seductively lascivious voice fills the cabin.

“It’s like you’re a little bee feeding on my honey.”

Honestly, if a man could survive on a diet of this sweet juice. Combine it with some breastmilk and saliva…

“…I wouldn’t eat anything else.”

It’s her turn now to place hands at the back of my head, keeping me in place.

“Feed till your heart’s content.”

I do as she desires. Rather than simply licking and tasting, I actively start drinking her juices that flow out faster than before, turned on like a little faucet by the lewd display in this little cabin. She moves a finger down to dip them and get a taste herself.

“I had no idea I taste this… arousing.”

Judging from the amount she releases, Yuna is close to orgasming. But then she removes her legs from my shoulders, releasing me, while opening her arms. I immediately raise myself and put my mouth over hers, sharing some of that honey I just took in. She eagerly swallows it down together with my saliva.

“My turn again,” are the first words she mutters afterwards, as she gestures me to take a seat with my pants down.

With one impatient swoop, the girl flings her leg over me, placing herself over my lap. Knees resting on the bench, pressing against each side of me. Left hand touching her own left shoulder, and down that remaining strap of her top goes, revealing her fully naked chest. Even in this moonlight, I can see pale skin and two darker rings in the middle of each breast, looking firmly my way.

“You wanted to see them bounce?” Possessed with an insatiable hunger in her eyes she then grabs my shaft and lifts it up right underneath her. “Time to make that happen then, and for me to get a good taste of what my little sister had.” Placing her mouth close to my ear and whispering something which makes a little jolt run through my cock. “I’ve never done this without a condom before, that’s another first I want you to have, right now.”

Not leaving any time for a reply, she slides down in one go. At that exact same moment, the Ferris wheel starts slowly spinning again. Seems like the repairs are finished.

“The wheel…” I mutter. Though I know there’s no stopping ourselves now.

“It is fine…” she answers, looking for breath before continuing her sentence.

“Let them watch…” Another pant.

“A thirty three year old man…” A long moan this time.

“Having raw sex with a fourteen year old girl.”

Though it’s hard to do in this position where she is leading the pace, I still thrust upwards at the sound of those oh so arousing words.

A lust filled laugh appears on her face.

“Did that turn you on some more?”

“Damn right it did,” so allow me to return that feeling. “And this thirty three year old man has no intention of pulling out.”

She folds her hands closer around my neck. “Good, please don’t.”

Yuna arches her back and pulls my head down towards her chest. Even if she is sitting on my lap while being taller than her sister, it’s still difficult to reach, but rewards are too tempting not to try.

My face reaches the softness of her almost B cup sized little tits. With every wild move she makes on top of me, I can feel them bouncing up and down. My mouth opens and searches around in the moonlight for that delicious little nipple. Once found, I snap my lips close as Yuna presses my head as close to her chest as she can. It’s amazing how she can bend her back so easily and still keep control over her hip movement. Moving up and down, changing into a forward and backwards vertical motion, changing again into a horizontal circular motion. One sensation after the other. The hottest of rollercoasters affecting all five senses. The sound of her voice and smutty squishing of her juice, the sight of her breasts, the taste of her nipples, the sultry smell of sweat and sexual fluids, and the touch of her soft skin against mine.

“Ah… Karen was right… Raw feels so good,” Yuna moans.

I can only agree, greatly appreciating the feeling of a raw vagina rubbing over my entire shaft and depositing her smutty fluids all over my skin which is absorbing them like the most arousing of lotions. Similar to how I’m so absorbed with her, I almost don’t notice the creaking of this cabin as it swings from one side to the other. It’s swinging so obvious that everyone looking at the Ferris wheel will understand what is going on in this cabin.

My mouth lets go of her nipple so I can take in the sight of Yuna’s face and bouncing tits. Understanding what I’m doing, she puts herself at arm’s length by putting her hands on my shoulders and leaning backwards, still sliding her vagina’s walls across my penis at an unpredictable pace.

Taking in this beautiful sight, I notice something else from the back window. Our cabin has dropped far enough for people from the next cabin to look down into ours. Moonlight makes it clear to see, their gazes are glued to our entangled bodies.

“People are watching us.”

Her response is one of excitement as she moves her entire body even more sensually emphasized. “Let’s give them a good view.”

We’ve almost reached the bottom of the wheel. Looking out the window, I can see somewhat of a crowd having formed, with some pointing at our swinging cabin. Yuna suddenly increases the pace to a wild rapid momentum. The skin of my penis shaft is going up and down from friction, continuously lagging behind one tiny bit of her every movement.

I try and push upward, while she clamps down hard. Vibrations running through her vaginal walls like waves, directed upwards towards her deepest inside, are pushing up all seed that is gushing out of my tip.

“Nnn~…”

Her voice is muffled as she bites down on my shirt, realizing yet another “first” has been carried out by a dose of cum coming into direct contact with her womb.

We’ve reached the bottom of the wheel. Without any time left to recuperate or catch a breath, the doors open automatically as she raises herself, letting my penis flop out of her vagina in clear view of the park visitors waiting in line for their turn on this Ferris wheel. Grabbing my hand she begins to run, dragging me through the curious crowd while I try to hold my pants up with my other hand. She’s laughing like having the time of her life.

How we made it out of the amusement park without being stopped by security, I have no idea. But here we are, standing in some back alley, both of us laughing and feeling a rush running through our bodies. I still didn’t have the time to fasten my pants while holding them up.

“Did you see their faces?” Yuna laughs out loud, feeling a joyride of thrills.

Oh I did. Most were looking stupefied, some amused.

“That was amazing. I never felt so alive,” she adds, still catching her breath.

Having come to my senses I look around us.

“Just one problem, I have no idea where we ran to,” I reply.

She looks around as well, seeing nothing but a deserted dark alley.

“Problems for later,” she whispers at me, as she grabs my hips and turns me towards her. I want to close my pants, but she places her hands on top of mine, stopping me while leaning against the wall and giving me an enticing look. I guess she wants some more, and there is no reason to deny.

I drop my pants, put my hands underneath her bum and lift Yuna up, her legs hanging around me.

“Time for a second treat,” as I slide into her pussy, still wet with my previous cum.

Though that evening, we were not the only ones giving ourselves into the arms of temptation. Back home was a single eleven year old girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes inside her parents’ bedroom. Face filled with ecstasy, her panties down on the floor, while rubbing her little inexperienced pussy against the corner of a wooden bed. Her hips imitating what she remembers from seeing back in the clubroom with Karen, and in the bathroom with her mother. One word leaving her mouth in a heavily aroused tone.

“Papa…”


	6. Scent of a bakery

Three weeks have passed since my life changed. This new daily routine has become so normal that my old life feels like some distant dream. I’m in the club room right now with two little legs pointing up in the air around me. They belong to Ayaka who is experiencing the naked touch of my penis up her inner chamber. Naturally, without a condom separating us. It’s not the first time anymore we do it like this. The next Monday after I had my date with Yuna, the door opened to our clubroom once we wanted to get started. Kami barged in on us, took the box of condoms and told us to have fun without them from now on. I remember her making those two requests. No rubber, and no pulling out. If she goes as far as to actually remove the entire box, she must have her reasons for sure. Not that I care. Doing it this way feels a lot better anyway. Just as God intended. Ayaka certainly didn’t object. Rumors about what happened in the nurse’s office had spread throughout our entire school. Everyone knew I had sex with Karen. And since they all went asking her about it and she’s not the type who can keep a secret, there was no point in trying to come up with an excuse anyway. The moment Ayaka heard that her fellow classmate had sex without a condom, she wanted to immediately try it herself.

Hanging over Ayaka right now, fondling each other, is the naked body of Karen. Naked except for her long striped over-knee socks as usual.

“It’s more erotic,” she would say.

Karen is taking it from behind by Koutarou. On a comfy seat sits Yuna who joined our little club the next school day after our date. Her legs lifted by a boy standing in between them. That would be Takeru, one of her classmates she dragged along when entering this club.

“Can’t have an uneven number of total boys and girls in a sex club,” she said.

Fair enough. Pleasuring them all at once would be a daunting task.

And lastly we have two more newcomers who joined yesterday. Both from the class I’m in charge of. A boy called Hibiki, and more importantly Ayaka’s best friend Mikoto. Mikoto clearly still a bit embarrassed, but enjoying herself while standing on all fours, with Hibiki eagerly plowing his little soldier into her. They both got interested in those many rumors spreading around this room, and yesterday the twelve year old Hibiki was standing in front of our club door when we arrived, asking to join us. While Mikoto, who was too embarrassed to take that same kind of initiative, got dragged along by Ayaka who seems to be a long-time close friend.

She’s a pretty girl, but that shouldn’t come as a surprise in this school. Same age as Karen at eleven springs. Her wavy bob-styled hair is raven black with one piece sticking out at the top right. She has one accessory in the form of a hairband. Character wise she’s the silent type. I don’t have any experience with her myself. Yesterday Mikoto was still a virgin and noticeably afraid of my size. Today she showed interest, but was still too shy to ask me, a teacher. That’s okay, she’ll naturally come to me when ready for it. Though I am looking forward to having a taste of her, of course. In the meantime I’ve got my hands full with these other beauties.

One thing is for sure, my stamina has increased a lot. Just this afternoon I did it twice with Ayaka, three times with Karen and twice with Yuna already. Where all that sperm keeps coming from, only God knows. Maybe it’s a good idea to adjust my eating habits and include more protein?

Speaking of…

There goes Ayaka’s third load for today.

“Aaah, this penis is amazing!” her yell fills the room afterwards. Yuna and Karen have to laugh while Mikoto looks curiously at my penis still connected with Ayaka. When I pull out, thick creamlike cum starts leaking out. Looks like she can’t contain any more. Looking around the room I think about how psychedelic this seems. Having an orgy with elementary schoolers and middle schoolers. That doesn’t happen every day and yet, here it does. As the others finish as well, we start preparing to leave our club room since it’s almost closing time. Having finished dressing myself, I tap Mikoto on her back.

“So how do you like the club?”

It’s not like I’m trying to butter up with her in hopes of getting between those tiny legs next time.

Well okay, that too. But I mainly want to give her some confidence, making the girl seem at home in this place. Being a silent type, I don’t see her hanging around other people much. Mostly just Ayaka. So I want her to know she’s not left out or a bother to us. It’s not a good thing for students to isolate themselves like that. I know where that path ends all too well.

She answers silently.

“It is fun… Thanks, Sensei.”

Silent, but at least she’s talking to me now. Unlike yesterday when she immediately ran off after club. I thought she wouldn’t come back the next day honestly, but to my surprise was already here before I arrived.

“Bye-bye, Sensei,” she adds before preparing to leave.

“Oh, yeah, see you tomorrow.” Whoa, an actual bye-bye this time. Progress for real.

She waits for Ayaka to join before heading home. Ayaka who first pulls me down in her usual energetic style before whispering into my ear.

“Your cream pies are the best.”

She laughs while running towards Mikoto as they head home.

Cream pie? I know what she means with that, but where did Ayaka learn the word in that context? I almost feel like making a stereotypical comment about “kids these days”.

I take a deep breath while waiting for Karen and Yuna to finish getting dressed. Yuna lifts up Karen’s skirt and starts cleaning the mixture of cum and pussy juice from her little sister with a tissue, smoothly swiping over her slit and the inside of her legs. I’m already getting hard again from both the sight and thought that most of what she cleaned is mine. Karen notices me staring at her privates and throws a proud smile my way, not even trying to hide anything.

I take another deep breath. The smell of people mating in this room on every school day is so pervasive it is even getting noticeable in the hallway when this door is closed. At the end of the hallway I can see Ayaka and Mikoto getting asked questions by some other students, Mikoto clearly looking a bit troubled by all attention. Judging from Ayaka’s gestures, it’s pretty clear what they’re being asked about. And like the carefree energetic girl she is, spelling it all out in detail.

I simply shrug my shoulders. No big deal. Everyone in this school already has a good idea what goes on in here anyway.

Karen and Yuna finally come out of the room.

“I’m going already, mom asked to bring some groceries on my way back,” Yuna goes on her merry way to the shopping mall while leaving me and Karen, who wants to first say goodbye to Konatsu before going home. Walking through the hallway, Karen starts talking, clearly still amused by me staring at her earlier.

“Sen~sei?”

I look her way. She’s holding her hand over her lower belly.

“I’m all filled up with your love.”

Then she starts laughing loud while I just give the girl a pat on the head.

We find Konatsu around the corner.

“Hey, time to go home.” But Konatsu is not replying and continues staring at the ground in front, lost in thought. So I address her again. “Hello, Earth to Konatsu, we’re leaving.”

“Hmm? Oh, papa, Karen. Hey.”

The two of them immediately start chatting, so I decide to give them some space, standing a couple meters ahead.

“Something wrong?” Karen asks her.

“Nah, I was only thinking.”

…

More silence. Karen looks a bit worried and asks if something is wrong again. But Konatsu answers vaguely.

“I don’t really know. I’m feeling a bit weird lately.”

“You’re not getting sick?” Karen asks. That same vagueness remaining.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I just feel so hot. And…”

“And?”

“And over here it can feel itchy…” Konatsu is making a gesture to her private area. Karen immediately understands what her friend means.

“Oh, that stuff. Say, Konatsu, are you interested in boys?”

But Konatsu doesn’t understand what that has to do with it and simply shrugs her shoulders while making it clear she doesn’t know.

Karen looks curious. “Hmm, weird. I was certain there would have been some male involved…” Noticing Konatsu is worried about this she tries to comfort her. “Don’t worry about it, I’m pretty sure I know what it is. Nothing to be afraid about and certainly not a disease.”

Hmm? Disease? I didn’t really hear any specifics, but I did notice that word. What are they talking about? Of course Konatsu is not ill. She’s an angel, she can’t get sick. Brushing it off as some random children’s talk, Konatsu and I begin to walk home while Karen stays behind. Apparently there is something she wants to ask the Principal.

After saying goodbye to Konatsu and me, Karen reaches the Principal’s office, Karen knocks on the door before a voice on the other side tells her to enter.

“Ah, Karen, what can I do for you?”

“Kami… I mean, Principal… I’d like to ask something about Konatsu.”

“Ah, my cute daughter? Sure, ask whatever you want.”

“Recently I noticed how she can seem distracted by something.”

Kami stops putting away her binders and sits on the edge of her desk to listen.

“Earlier, I asked what was wrong,” Karen continues, “and I thought I knew the reason, but she says that isn’t it.”

Karen has some troubles putting in words what she wants to ask. Kami comes up to her and hugs Karen, pulling the girl close to her flat chest.

“You’re such a sweetie. Worried about Konatsu, right?”

Being pressed against Kami, Karen makes a muffled sound meaning “yes”.

“Don’t worry about it, your intuition wasn’t wrong,” the Principal assures her.

“So, it’s boys?”

Kami nods and clarifies. “One man to be precise.”

Karen starts thinking and realizes the answer. It was so obvious, how could she not have known from the start? Back when noticing Konatsu was looking from behind a curtain in the club room. She was staring at her and…

“Sensei.”

Kami nods with a satisfied smile. “Indeed. So could you help me with that, Karen?”

Karen looks surprised at this request. “Why me?”

“Because you’re just the right person for that job,” Kami answers while patting her head.

Encouraged by the Principal’s words, Karen already has an idea on how to handle this. She picks up her smartphone and starts calling Konatsu. I can hear the cutesy melody that my daughter is using as ringtone while she walks next to me.

“Hello? … Tomorrow? … Okay … Wait a moment … I’ll ask.”

Konatsu turns her attention to me while still holding the phone.

“Karen wants me to visit on Sunday. Can I?”

“Sure, I’ll bring you.”

She puts the phone back to her ear.

“Papa says it is okay.”

Some rumbling noises can be heard coming from the phone. Someone is taking over it seems. Then suddenly Konatsu hands me her smartphone.

“It is mama, she wants to talk to you.”

Huh? Can’t it wait till we’re home?

“Hello?”

“Ah, darling, it’s me.”

I already know. And how is “me” a proper clarifier to begin with?

“I have a request for you, since you’re bringing Konatsu over on Sunday, I can send you over to help Kaori in their bakery, right?”

Wait, what? “I’m not sure I have the…”

“Okay, thanks for understanding. I’ll let Karen know. She can tell her parents they can expect a helping hand. Don’t forget, it’s on Sunday.”

Oi. I didn’t agree to anything.

“See you this evening dear, I’ll make you your favorite dinner.”

Don’t try and bribe me now!

Sunday has come. Oh how I have looked forward to this day, where I get to sweat in a bakery on a record temperature mid-summer sunny day. Knowing my luck they’ll put me right in front of a steaming hot oven. Sigh… At least one person is in a good mood. Konatsu is holding my hand while humming a song, clearly looking forward to meeting her friend. She seemed to have felt a bit down lately but there’s not a hint of that right now.

“Going to play videogames?”

“Maybe!” she replies happily.

Seems like they don’t have a fixed plan on what to do.

“Papa is going to have fun too?”

“Oh yeah, great fun.” From what Kami told me, there will be lots of fun lifting heavy boxes, straining my muscles and especially sweating all over.

As we arrive, Konatsu jumps up towards the doorbell. After about a minute that door opens and Kaori greets us. From behind her in the hallway I can see Karen waving at us, waiting for Konatsu to dash her way. Off they go, leaving me with Kaori.

She’s wearing her bakery outfit. At least, I think it is judging from outward appearance. Immediately noticeable is a red and white checkered gingham apron, pushed forward by her shapely C cup bosom. Underneath she’s wearing a plain white blouse and dark brown pleated skirt, with a dark pantyhose covering her legs. Lastly, a red headscarf with white edges adorns her head. Being in the food business, I guess Kaori doesn’t want her long brown hair, same color as her daughters’, to end up in some customer’s pastry. Or worse, getting stuck in some machine. Though to be fair, that scarf is not exactly covering much with long hair like that. More likely it is intended to prevent hair from falling forwards when bending over. With only two short wavy bangs at the front, the rest of her hair is tied up in two places at the back of her head and flows down straight to around her butt cheeks as a very long pair of twin-tails.

Looking at those blue eyes it’s noticeable where Karen and Yuna got theirs from. I’m a _lolicon_ at heart, but I have to admit that Kaori is one of those rare cases of an attractive older woman. Well, older… If you can call twenty six old. When I heard her age back when first visiting this place I had a hard time believing it at first. Considering she’s a mother to three children, oldest being fourteen years old. That means she gave birth to Yuna when only being twelve herself. Not exactly something you hear every day in our modern age. I have this feeling her daughters didn’t get their sexual appetite out of the blue.

And with that single thought, there goes my imagination in overdrive.

Two people alone in a hot place, sweaty bodies, wet clothes.

I slap my hands on my cheeks.

“Something wrong?” Kaori asks.

“Nah, just hyping myself up for some work.”

And more importantly, bringing my imagination back down to Earth.

“Thanks for coming to help out,” she shows her gratitude.

“No big deal. I heard things were busy and you could need a hand.” Not to mention, the involvement of some passive-aggressive pushing by a certain deity.

“We had a breakdown yesterday of one of our processing machines, so lots of work had to be done manually.”

Oh, they do need some help it seems. I should have known Kami wouldn’t send me over for no reason.

“On top of that, my husband has to go pick up a newly ordered replacement machine, but that’s a four hour drive to and from.”

Why not have it delivered here? Hmm, no never mind. Their bakery is a relatively new business. It probably cost a ton to move here and start it up. Makes sense that they would avoid needless expenses right now or the time it takes to have it shipped. There is a term for that and it’s called good business sense.

“So I’m really thankful for an extra pair of hands,” she smiles at me.

“Sure, no problem.”

I do feel more motivated now, knowing my help is actually needed.

Entering the back area of the bakery, a wave of hot air washes over me.

“There’s an apron over there you can use.” Then she points at a little fridge at the corner of the room. “There’s plenty of water bottles in that fridge. Don’t hesitate to use them. This place is going to get even hotter once these ovens come back up.”

I notice an air conditioner at the side of the wall and wonder why not simply use that to cool this room. It looks like an industrial model that should have no problem keeping this place nice and cool.

Kaori notices me looking at their cooler.

“Sadly, that doesn’t work yet.”

“Also broken down?”

“No, the factory had some delays in getting this model delivered. A production error meant they had to start all over with assembly.”

Right, new business so plenty of problems sticking their head out.

“This one only arrived two days ago. Takumi placed it this morning, but electronics still need connecting. It should be done tomorrow or the day after.”

Takumi. I remember that name as her husband. I’m reminded this is a married woman and not some carefree girl like her daughters are, who have the freedom to swing between partners. Yeah, those fantasies from earlier are better left buried. Then she leads me to the backroom and explains why we are here.

“This is a storage room. Do you remember those large bags of flour in the hallway before we entered?”

“Yeah, I do.” The entire hallway was stuffed with them, probably deposited there today by some delivery truck.

“They have to go here in this corner. Could you carry them over?”

“Sure.”

That’s a lot of bags though. It’s going to be tiring to carry all of them in this hot environment, but all the more reason I can’t let her do it. Those bags are too heavy for someone of her posture.

While I was getting my tour around the bakery, Karen and Konatsu headed upstairs. After that conversation she had with the principal earlier this week, Karen had a clear idea of what she wanted to convey to Konatsu concerning her “male induced” absentmindedness. Kami requested Karen specifically for help, she couldn’t just sit this one out. Not after what Kami had done for her family, not to mention, for Karen herself. She remembers those last couple weeks spent back in Yokohama very well. They’re not the most pleasant of memories, but now life is filled with everyday sunshine.

“If I can do something in return, I’ll give it my all,” she motivates herself.

“Hmm?” Konatsu replies, not really understanding what Karen was mumbling about.

“Oh, nothing,” Karen replies as they enter her room.

But even if she wants to help and has an idea about how to approach it, steering this little meeting to that point is easier said than done. So Karen decides to simply talk for a bit and wait for a right opportunity to present itself. And that opportunity didn’t keep her waiting for long. Ten minutes after they first entered, a door from the room next to them could be heard.

“Sounds like Yuna is back.”

She was out shopping, since the house’s supply of condoms was running low, and in this household that supply doesn’t last very long to begin with, yet is an essential good to keep in stock. Most of the time it’s her mother buying those, sometimes Yuna. It’s not that unusual for a fourteen year old to buy those after all. Unlike the odd looks Karen would get is she went to buy them. Not that either of them really wants to use those pieces of rubber, but there’s no other choice within their family.

A bit later, a constant repetitive creaking sound coming from Yuna’s bed can be heard. It is obvious that Karen’s sister decided she might as well use up the old condoms. Judging from the voices coming through these thin walls, the lucky partner is her brother Makoto.

“Hey, Konatsu.”

“Hmm?”

Putting this in right words is not easy. Karen knows her friend is a lot more innocent in this type of knowledge then herself. One of the reasons why she never dragged Konatsu into that same lifestyle. But now it’s different. Konatsu has developed a clear interest in one particular male, and Karen will try her best to make her friend aware of those feelings.

“Do you feel anything when listening to this?”

Konatsu thinks for a bit before answering in an innocent voice.

“Hmm, not really?”

Figures. She’s only interested in one male after all. Still, this will make a good starting point.

“Do you remember what we were talking about the other day?” she points to Konatsu’s crotch, “about when you were feeling itchy there?”

Konatsu nods, interested if she can finally get a clear answer on this topic.

“That feeling is proof you’re interested in sex.”

“Eh? So you have that feeling too?”

“Yes, I do. Every day.”

Considering her strong nymphomaniac nature, that’s as big an understatement as they come. Karen feels it practically all the time. Only having to deal with some itch is pure luxury for her. If left alone for too long, it quickly becomes something far stronger and unpleasant.

“And that’s why you do things often with men?” Konatsu asks curiously. To her, that activity has always meant nothing more than making babies. That’s why these recent events have been very confusing. “But I’m not feeling anything now,” she says to Karen.

“That’s because you’re not turned on.”

“Turned on?”

That confusion just became larger.

Karen grabs her friend’s hand and asks straight away.

“Would you like to know more about your feelings?”

Konatsu hesitates for a moment, but then nods as Karen drags her out of the room.

Meanwhile I’m almost done carrying those flour bags. Sweat is running down my body like a river. Though I’m not the only one. Kaori, who has been standing near an oven this entire time, is clearly drenched in sweat as well. I can see that the back of her blouse is getting transparent from being wet. Based on how she’s constantly repositioning herself, Kaori is clearly having troubles with such heat to a point I start to worry about her collapsing.

“If it’s too warm, why not get some fresh air for a bit? It will do you good.”

She looks at me with a wry smile. “If it’s this hot I usually…”

But she doesn’t finish her sentence.

“Usually you do what?” I ask carefree.

“I dress lighter,” she says a bit embarrassed.

I’m not sure what she means with lighter, but I guess putting on something like a thin camisole like her daughters usually wear, rather than a thick blouse?

“Don’t mind me, feel free to dress as you always do.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, no big deal.”

With a sigh of relief to be able of ridding herself from some of that excess heat, Kaori moves into the hallway to change her clothing. After a minute I hear her voice from behind me.

“Well, back to work.”

Looking around to go get the last bag of flour, I can see her wearing that same apron, and indeed, her blouse is gone as I guessed. But nothing came in its place, as a naked back stares at me when she walks to the oven. The only thing she’s wearing right now is the apron and headscarf. Oh, and a pantyhose. Not even a bra is left, though I’m not sure if she even wore one to begin with.

“Phew, it sure is hot in here,” she turns to me and says.

…

“Is something wrong?” Kaori looks at me curiously, having expected a reply that didn’t come yet.

“Oh, nothing, merely some heat getting to me.”

Though more so her appearance.

“Yeah, it sure is hot in here,” she smiles.

And you’re not making it any better for me with that naked apron outfit. Oh well, one more bag of flour. No need to worry about this household’s complete lack of situational awareness.

Karen was dragging her friend into the hallway and stops near Yuna’s door, which is wide open. The sounds coming from within are clear for anyone to understand and reverberate throughout the entire hallway.

Karen throws a small giggle to Konatsu.

“Sounds like they’re having fun.”

She puts a finger on her lips, gesturing to be silent, and steps near the door. A vision of Yuna and Makoto having sex fills their eyes as they peek from the side of the door. Yuna is leaning against a wall, with her brother standing behind her. Seems like they changed position and moved away from that bed they were on earlier. From this angle it’s easy to see his penis appear and disappear inside of her over and over again. Both of them pretend not to notice both pairs of eyes peeking at them.

Karen starts whispering.

“They are not making babies, see?”

Konatsu nods. She knows there’s more to it. After all, she can even see that colored piece of thin rubber separating them. If this was actually about producing offspring, they wouldn’t use such a thing. Besides they’re family. She knows from sexual education classes children between family members are a big no-go area. Though until now that bit of knowledge somehow never got connected in Konatsu’s mind to Karen’s family situation.

Karen whispers some more.

“Then do you understand why?”

…

“Because they’re having fun?” Konatsu replies.

Her friend Karen said so herself just earlier, that they were having fun. And a part of her knew this already. She recognizes those facial expressions. They’re the same ones she saw on the club members when she peeked in that room. And that look on Yuna right now is the same as her own mother had in their bathroom. A look of pure bliss. A bliss that Konatsu has come to get a hint of herself recently, every time she puts her own hand down between those thighs, or when rubbing herself on a corner of the bed. Though she never really quite understood what caused that feeling or what made her do it.

Now that they have peeked for a while, Karen asks another question.

“How do you feel now?”

Konatsu knows what she’s asking, having thought about it herself right now. That certain indescribable feeling has returned.

“It’s feeling itchy again.”

Karen looks satisfied, getting the answer she was hoping for. Still holding her friend’s hand, she begins pulling Konatsu away from the door.

“Come, let’s go downstairs. There is something else I want to show you.”

As they come downstairs she heads into the little room where they often play videogames, but this time Konatsu is sure she has been brought here for another reason. Her heart is racing with a strange mixture of excitement and expectations. Far more so than those games would be able to do.

Karen places her near the door.

“Want to do some more peeking?”

Her friend nods in return. Konatsu cannot deny that feeling inside of her that wants to see more of what she saw earlier. Something far stronger than simple curiosity. From where she’s sitting, the angelic girl has a view on Karen’s father, sitting in a sofa of the living room with a large newspaper spread before him, not having noticed both of them coming down the stairs earlier. He’s having a break after working the entire morning on placing that air conditioner, right before he has to make a four hour drive to pick up some machinery for inside their bakery.

“Stay here, okay?” Karen asks, while Konatsu only nods in return with eyes filled with curiosity. “Oh and one more thing. About what you’re going to see…”

Konatsu listens intently.

“…Imagine it being you and Sensei.”

“Papa and I?”

Karen begins moving straight towards her father.

The last bag of flour has been put inside the storage room, so I move over to Kaori asking for the next task.

“Would you like to help with making pastries?” she asks.

“Sure, but I don’t know how.”

I did help my mother back in the day with making some cakes now and then, in addition to having lived alone for a long time, needing to fend for myself. So I’m not helpless in a kitchen, but a couple guidelines would certainly be needed here.

“Okay, come stand next to me, I’ll show you.”

As I stand beside Kaori, she begins molding some dough with her hands. Normally this is done with the machine that broke down, same type Takumi will go pick up this afternoon, but now there is no other option than doing it manually.

Standing next to her, I can get a good look of her side. Damn, it’s really noticeable from here how she’s not wearing anything below that apron. The sides of her C cup breasts are completely visible. Yuna’s shape can be recognized in them, only bigger. If hair and eye colors combined with their weird sexual tendencies didn’t make it obvious, they are family for sure. Older women usually have tits starting to sag, but that’s clearly not a problem here. Then again, twenty six is not exactly old. She’s still a young female in her prime.

It’s incredibly hot in here. Even with only the apron, I can see sweat drops running down her body, flowing down the contour of her breast.

Her hands have stopped moving. Is she looking at me? Oh crap, she is. I fell into this usual habit of mine to stare at female beauty too obviously. With only a smile she continues molding dough afterwards. Did Kaori notice me staring down the side of her apron? That’s one type of situational awareness her daughters are grandmasters of at least. If they got that character trait from their mother…

Speaking of her daughters, does she know the relationship I have with both of them? That could get awkward fast.

“So, who do you like more? Yuna or Karen?” she suddenly asks.

What?

“The sex I mean…” she continues with somewhat of a red face.

For fuck’s sake, those two and their open book mouths. And why are you giving that embarrassed look when you’re cooking in that outfit, asking such blatantly inappropriate questions? These women, seriously.

“I mean, if it’s too hard to answer…” Kaori tries to brush it off.

Sigh.

“I don’t prefer one over the other. They’re both wonderful.”

“Yeah, they are pretty skilled at it,” she replies with a strong sense of pride.

I was more talking about them as people, not walking vaginas, but sure. It’s true I don’t have one preference over the other in that area as well.

“You should have heard Karen talk about what happened, where was it again, the nurse’s office?” Kaori giggles.

At this point I’m pretty sure she has a finely detailed report on all my penis’s features and thrust movements under the light of a blue moon during midsummer nights.

“My little girl was so happy that day. I’ve never seen her smile like that.”

Knowing what caused them to move here, I do understand this mother must be relieved that especially her little nymphomaniac isn’t being treated like dirt because of her tendencies. And it honestly makes me happy to hear that Karen was so overjoyed about what happened that day.

“You have two fine daughters.” And I mean that. Though they really need to start learning about this alien concept called privacy.

Kaori beams with pride in response to those words.

“It’s great to hear you like them both. In this family we do share our partners after all.”

“Our…” Is she including herself? Does that mean she’s interested in me, even while being married?

“Here, you try,” Kaori nods towards some dough in front.

Oh, right, those pastries. I take her place and start kneading.

Kaori moves herself behind me and puts her arms around.

“A bit more like this,” she says while putting her hands over mine and guiding them.

I can feel her face right next to mine, as she stretches herself as tall she can. Peering over my back would be difficult otherwise, since while being definitely taller than Kami or Yuna, she still barely comes out over my shoulders. Her soft tits are pressing into my back as she kneads the dough with my hands guided by hers.

“That’s it, then roll around the dough like this,” she speaks more softly, being right next to my ear. Her breath can be felt against me, and a faint smell of sweat that is different from mine.

“I’m sorry about the heat… I hope I don’t…”

She’s obviously insecure about being sweaty, but that’s only normal under such hot temperatures. And besides, it smells strangely arousing, like she’s throwing around pheromones. Yeah, this woman is definitely a Shimizu. There’s an air of eroticism surrounding her.

I know that apron is of thin cloth, and my shirt is wet from sweat so it sticks to my body, making it easy to feel her plump tits touching me. But are those nipples I can feel poking against me? I wasn’t sure at first, thinking it might be part of her apron’s cloth, but I can feel them pushing more and more against me, even though she herself is not pressing her body closer. That can only mean one thing. Her nipples are getting erect.

“Now, you try on your own,” she says while moving to my side.

A sense of disappointment comes over me, knowing she’s no longer touching me so close, but that disappointment doesn’t last long since it is once more possible to take glances down her naked side.

…

“Daisuke?”

Yes, that’s me? Crap, I did it again, getting lost in staring.

She throws a chuckle my way.

“Am I distracting you in my outfit?”

“You noticed?” Might as well be honest. If I’m right about her erect nipples, that means she’s turned on and I have a chance. A chance with a married woman and mother of two girls I regularly have sex with. The one last woman of an entire household I haven’t gotten between the legs of just yet. There’s something very tempting about that combination.

“I noticed some time ago, yes.”

So she knew from the start. It is confirmed then, Kaori’s daughters did get that unique sense of sexual awareness from her. I don’t really know what to answer. On one hand I want to come across as being considerate, but on the other hand it may be in my best interest to keep her aware that I’m interested.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. The sight of your naked side is uh… alluring.”

That will have to do. Not that bad of an answer If I do say so myself.

“That’s okay, I understand,” she laughs before giving a more tempting look.

“Feel free to look.”

That’s the response I was hoping for. Having a strong indication that she’s turned on, I successfully banked on Kaori actually enjoying my eyes gliding over her body. At the same time, I’ve made her aware that she’s showing a clean side view of her rack, in case she wasn’t yet. Hoping to put her in a mood to start taking things a bit further. To put it another way, if she’s anything remotely like her daughters, I threw out some bait that she won’t be able to resist. Not hiding my occasional stare down her apron, I continue kneading dough while at the same time keeping her body language in mind.

“I thought you were more into children?” Kaori asks.

Normally I would have panicked at a sentence like that, but I have learned enough now to know this is a good development, at least with these people. Kaori is actively keeping the topic on something sexually loaded while simultaneously gauging my response to her own body type. It’s my job now to keep it sexual, and assure her she has grabbed my interest as a potential partner, while staying genuine.

“Yeah, I have a thing for girls around your daughter’s ages, but it’s clear where they got their charms from.”

That should do the trick. Honest enough while showing my interest in her. And judging from her facial expression, I’m doing fine.

Is she bending over a bit more? Yeah, Kaori is starting to lean forward, bending her body some more over the table. Gravity naturally starts pulling her apron down, making its visible area larger. At the same time, her breasts are dangling a bit more, making them more emphasized. She is acting as if not being aware that quite the show is being put on display, but that look of lust betrays her intention. I fully act along, giving my eyes the feast they have been willfully offered. Having such a clear view now, I’m honestly surprised at the supple beauty and smoothness of her skin.

“What’s the matter? You seem captivated by something?”

“Captivated”, another word that hints at her intentions. She either wants to see me respond embarrassed, or she wants me to compliment her features on display. I think either will do to please, but that second choice provides most options of moving on to the next step. It’s also the hardest path to take as I will have to answer in a way that doesn’t make her seem old, while not being exaggerated either.

“It’s just, considering you’re the mother of three children, there is no wrinkle to be found anywhere. Your skin, and especially your breasts, are so… smooth.”

And I hope my answer is too. And it’s the truth after all. That’s the biggest key to success here, staying truthful.

“I put a lot of care in maintaining my skin, thanks for noticing,” she says with a satisfied smile.

Bingo.

Now what to do. I can feel sexual tension is at a peak, but what step to take? I don’t want to eternally be that guy who lets his partners take the lead. This has been a great experiment to see how far I can push things, and I think results so far are much better than anticipated, but I’m a bit lost now. My end goal has been clear from the start, to get all close and comfortable with the contents of that pantyhose, but I can’t just jump straight to that now?

Starting to look down her body, I suddenly notice it, my next step. Looking at her thighs, her pantyhose is wet from sweat, but there’s more than only sweat. I can recognize that glistering easily. Now to make it obvious to her that I have noticed her leaking down those legs.

“There’s… no, never mind,” I mention but stop without finishing the sentence.

She looks a bit surprised and then realizes what I’m talking about after looking down at the spot my eyes were focusing at. Some red returns to her face. This is a pivotal moment. If screwing up here, this chance is over. I have to make her accept this situation and the natural embarrassment that comes with it, while keeping atmosphere lewd.

“To be honest, I’m turned on too.”

I stop kneading.

This is it, her response now will decide where this little exchange will lead.

“I…” she begins speaking.

Did I fail? She wanted to say something before suddenly stopping.

No, wait. She keeps looking at me with eyes that haven’t lost their lust. If I’m right, she’s waiting for me to make a move on her.

I grab my handkerchief. The same one I gave to Konatsu who blew her nose in it, back when first appearing before me. All nice and clean once more.

“Shall I wipe it off? It must be uncomfortable in this hot temperature, and your hands are dirty with flour.” Not that mine are any different. But if I read her correctly, she will accept, knowing that this is how we get things started.

Kaori stops leaning forward and stands upright.

…

My heart is beating like crazy. Score or bust?

…

She turns herself somewhat closer to the table and places both hands on them. Her legs are lightly spread. Those two tied-up bundles of hair on her back hanging down her sides.

That’s my queue. She has given her approval. Moving behind her, placing my hands on her hips, they slide down slowly as I lower myself. Only thing that can be heard is her breathing and a low humming of an oven inside this room.

Placing the handkerchief on the inside of her left thigh I slowly swipe it down to her knee and back up again, before switching sides and doing the same. When I’m done, I start all over again. Wow, this pantyhose is drenched. Sure, sweat plays a role in it, but I recognize this sultry smell. I was right about the glistering. That’s her leaking.

To remove all doubt, I can clearly start seeing a string fall down, seeping through the pantyhose, stretching out halfway her thighs and just hanging there for a while until it drops to the ground.

I move the handkerchief just below her vagina.

“Does this feel good?”

I ask her in a way that isn’t possible to misunderstand, clearly focusing on feeling, not effect. Not that there would be an effect in the first place. With every swipe I make, she leaks as much in return.

“A bit higher.”

The reply is just as hard to misunderstand. The only “higher” than this, is straight out wiping over her vagina. Which I’ll happily oblige. I put the by now already wet handkerchief on the back of her pantyhose where I can see her slit peeking through thin wet cloth, and start moving forward, then backwards again. Slowly, while repeating that movement. She’s clearly feeling it, judging from tone of voice as she starts speaking.

“Could you… wipe the sweat from my body?”

Her body? I see… I move upwards, standing behind her. She wants me touching her naked skin and other areas of her body. Let’s start with her back.

The little piece of wiping cloth gets placed on the back of her shoulder and swipes slowly to the other one, before I place my bare finger on her neck, sliding it downwards her spine. However, my true goal here on her upper area lies at the front. Those two juicy lumps of fat and milk glands. But I can’t just go straight for them. Yet I don’t want to ask her either. This is a moment for me to learn taking initiative. I won’t be the one asking her for permission to move my hands onto her breasts. She will be the one practically begging me. My self-appointed task is to get her to that point.

I slide both my hands down her shoulders towards the upper arms, before moving them underneath her armpits, going down Kaori’s side all the way to her hips. Then I move forward underneath the apron towards a soft belly, gently twirling my finger inside a cute little belly button, moving upwards and…

…drawing my hand back from underneath the apron.

“Ah…” she makes a little sound showing her surprise and disappointment that I didn’t move upward towards those two fine tits.

Putting my mouth on her ear to the point of touching, I whisper.

“Is there some place you’d like me to touch next?”

“Higher… more to the front.”

With pleasure. I start moving my hands painfully slow towards her front, one holding the handkerchief, other one bare. Eventually touching the side of her breasts, and tracing their contour but not going underneath that apron just yet until she asks for it.

“More forward…” she whispers.

That was fast. I lift the cloth of her apron with the tip of my fingers and slide underneath, touching the bottom of her squishy breasts.

“A bit higher…”

Her voice is almost impossible to hear. My hands move upwards from the side of her breasts before covering them completely. They’re as soft as they enticingly looked earlier and running wet with sweat. The sensation is very similar to Yuna’s, only bigger in size. Though a C cup isn’t exactly giant level either, but that’s a good thing according to my tastes. Her nipples sit perfectly between my fingers as I start to gently massage both tits the same manner as I did with the dough, depositing flour on them.

“The kneading, was it like this?” I ask her.

She has closed her eyes to fully enjoy all sensations running through her body.

“A bit harder.”

As she wants, I start massaging them a bit harder, while twisting my hands in a circular motion. At this point, my pants are already feeling way too small to contain what is inside, but that part will have to restrain itself for a bit longer.

Playing around with her soft assets, we suddenly get interrupted by a loud beeping inside the room. I instinctively move my hands from underneath her apron and start looking around. An alarm of some kind?

“Don’t worry about it,” she softly answers. “That’s only the timer on our oven. It turns off automatically.”

The lascivious mood returns in the room as her voice turns filled with temptation.

“We could continue… if you want?”

Damn alarm, where do I start again now?

“Down there… it’s not stopping,” she throws me a lifeline to continue our little spiel.

My focus returns. That’s right. We were playing around with her bottom, made a little detour to the front, and now it’s time to reveal my end goal by removing that final little barrier.

“Your pantyhose, it’s too drenched.”

“What to do?” she asks, already anticipating the answer.

“We could remove it,” I reply, while already moving myself a bit closer, placing my hands on her hips over the edges of her pantyhose.

“Yeah, there is no other way. It’s already fully wet after all,” she smiles at me.

“Yeah, no other way,” I whisper in return, while putting my thumbs underneath the edge of her pantyhose to start pulling down. Slowly dragging it over her bum, feeling its naked touch against my hands as I do. After reaching about one third of her thigh, I stop and leave the pantyhose there. The thought of doing Kaori like this is more enticing than simply removing it all. As her youngest daughter would say, it’s more erotic that way.

Quickly pulling down my own pants and revealing a fully erect penis, I can already feel her soft perfectly smooth bum pushing into me as she starts to bend over more. I start rubbing my tip around the edges of her triangle, coating it in her juice. Kaori’s breathing is at its heaviest while she looks sideways. It’s clear from those eyes that she hungers for more than merely playing around.

I put the tip right in the middle of her triangle while she closes her thighs, understanding what I’m about to do. Pushing forward, my penis digs its way right underneath her slit while simultaneously being pressed on both sides by flesh of her closed thighs. Repeating the motion a couple times, my entire shaft is now coated in her liquids.

Letting her know the time has come, I whisper a question.

“So, I guess this means all Shimizu women share their men?”

With a sweet tone she replies.

“True, we do all share our men.”

She perks her rear upwards as I place the tip on the entrance and shove it all the way in fast and hard.

“Ah!”

Her loud moan accompanies my thrust. I don’t give her time and start pushing forth and back at the same hard pace, loudly slapping my pelvis against her butt cheeks. Finally. After carrying a truckload of flour bags. After all that foreplay. After being interrupted. After all stress I felt from taking initiative, I get my reward.

And a fine reward it is.

None of that heat in the room bothers me anymore. None of those sore muscles hurt anymore. None of those excuses for why I was sent here in the first place matter anymore.

Only continuing to plow raw into this young married woman, and filling her up with another man’s seed. My seed. That’s the only thing that matters. Making this last of the Shimizu household mine. Another man’s wife and the mother of Karen and Yuna. Having unprotected sex during the making of some customer’s pastries and spilling both our sexual fluids over the production floor, pretty sure this is a health standard violation.

Pounding against her, there is no way I’m not going to play around with her other assets that make up this female’s unique specialty in their family. My hands move forward and grasp underneath that apron. The moment I reach her bouncing tits, I start massaging them again. Kaori’s tied hair swings with every move.

Sounds of our mating bodies fill the room, interrupted by the noise of a fridge opening in the corner. I turn my head around, unable to stop my rhythm. It’s Yuna, only wearing a short thin summer top while her lower halve is butt naked, looking at us while opening a bottle of water. She gives me a wink.

“Don’t mind me,” she says before putting the bottle on her mouth and drinking. Afterwards she walks casually our way and plops down her naked rear onto the flour-covered pastry table right next to her mother and me, both of us still going at it with vigor. Yuna puts her hands between her spread legs as support while she sits on the table leaning forward, calmly looking at the scene an arm’s length away from her.

Kaori doesn’t seem to mind and simply holds her position as I keep thrusting my penis inside her vagina.

“So, what do you think, mom?”

“Mm… So good…”

That’s about the best she can get out of her mouth, while Yuna looks on with a sense of pride in her eyes.

“See? Told you he has a good cock.”

Then she turns to naughty and throws a statement my way before drinking again.

“Don’t forget this is a bakery. No spilling outside.”

Yeah, with all leaking her mother is doing on the floor that’s going to be impossible, but I get what she means. If I pull out, it wouldn’t just be on the floor, it would reach the table with those pastries on. Not that I had any intention of pulling out in the first place.

“Don’t worry. I know.”

She takes another sip of her bottle before her next teasing question.

“So where will you dump it?”

Her mother is starting to sound more and more in a trance of sexual ecstasy. Is she getting extra turned on by these questions of her daughter?

“Inside your mother, of course.”

Yuna throws out one more.

“What if I told you that mom is having a dangerous day?”

A legit concern, but one I stopped caring about since my talk with Kami. Whatever happens, happens.

“Then we’ll make you another sister or brother.”

Yuna is amused by our talk, while her mother is clearly aroused and fully onboard with this idea. Well ok, to be fair, the possibility of her or anyone else getting pregnant simply seems distant enough to a point of it being fantasy. If that cheeky little deity back at home asked me to enjoy things as they were meant, I’m sure she’s going to take responsibility for that request and won’t let anyone get some unwanted pregnancy. At least, that’s how I rationalize it. Maybe things are similar from Kaori’s perspective.

Yuna bends a bit lower, focusing on the place where she can see my naked penis slipping in and out her mother’s raw vagina.

“I just love that meaty sound…” she lifts herself back up again and winks, “but I love the feel of it even more, so once you’re done with mom…” Yuna places down her drink and pulls her top over her head to reveal her naked body before casting it aside.

That’s an offer I’ll happily take her up on. But first, as promised…

I can feel my penis rejoicing as sperm wells up and bursts out. Kaori feels what’s happening and peaks herself. Pushed over the edge by her daughter’s lewd talk, and the thought of her inside being filled right now by plenty of white thick liquid belonging to a man she has no previous experience with. That same man who does have experience creaming into both her daughters.

As I pull back, some of it comes out, dripping on the floor.

“Hey, Sensei,” I turn to Yuna who spreads her legs wide open on top of the pastry table. She leans backwards, resting on one arm, while Kaori takes a seat beside her daughter to catch some breath. At the same time supporting her daughter’s back, offering her to me with an inviting smile.

I really should come help at this place more often.

While I was happily switching between mother and daughter, another couple was having fun in this household. Karen, sitting on her knees on the long sofa, being held from behind by her father who was just about to orgasm inside a condom he was wearing. Pulling her little hips close to him with his penis firmly planted inside her familiar tight pussy. Both of their gazes filled with pleasure, but Karen’s eyes fixated on one location specifically.

The doorway a bit further away, where a pair of eyes was looking at them with high interest, and drowning in their own lust. Doing as she was asked to do, imagining that lewd incestuous scene in front of her as if it was herself and her beloved papa.

And Konatsu finally understood.

I pull out of Kaori again. It’s the second time I came into her. After finishing with Yuna she invited me for another go, so obviously I delivered. Looking at Kaori’s pussy, I remember her daughter’s words earlier. How this is a bakery and not to spill. We clearly failed at preventing that. I can see some more spilling out of her slit right now. Bodies of mother and daughter covered aplenty with flour.

“So, out of the three of us, who do you prefer?” the mother of this household asks.

There’s that trick question again. But Yuna is the one who answers it.

“I tried that one already mom, he smoothly avoids a specific answer.”

I want to object, saying I’m serious about not being able to choose, but Kaori is ahead of me.

“It is fine, we’re just kidding. Trust me, we know what it is like to have multiple partners.”

They both start laughing.

“Mom’s right. Anyway, congratulations. You left your mark inside every female belonging to our Shimizu household now,” she puts a hand on my cheek, “unless I get another little sister now.”

She laughs before I feel the wet sensation of Yuna’s lips.

All three of you are a handful for sure, but you’re all the best of women.


	7. Hidden feelings

My muscles are still sore from all that heavy lifting during my little visit to the bakery. The natural result of having lived unemployed and isolated for a long time until recently. This is why I don’t complain about the sore ache. I can use some of that exercise and the more it happens, the more my muscles will get used to it. There is of course another reason. Now that I’m getting popular with girls, having a more trained body will only make me even more desirable, which in turn will lead to the prospect of more potential partners seeking my sexual advances. Truly the most noble of goals. Or the most motivating at least.

And I’m about to add one such partner to my list right now. While it’s almost closing time and thus club activities will be ending soon, I’m seeing a girl who is obviously interested in me. Her name is Mikoto, one of our newcomers who now has her third day as a member of the club, but has so far refrained from approaching me. Not because of lack of interest, which is there for sure as noticeable in her glances, but I guess being her teacher combined with being the only adult present has made it thus far difficult for this timid girl to seek me out. That’s why I kept my distance from her until she gets used to me. However, I feel that today is that big day to get to know me more close and personal. She just finished with one of the boys a couple minutes earlier and was taking a rest on the bed while looking at other couples that make up our usual orgy.

Having filled Karen mere moments earlier myself, she was now cleaning me with her tongue with both of us being main focus of Mikoto’s gaze. It doesn’t take long for Karen’s tongue to get me going again for another round, as she intended. But right as Karen wants to position herself for some more of that sweet loving, she notices the same thing I noticed. Mikoto has raised herself up, legs folded underneath. Clearly wanting to make a move on me, but hesitating and immediately followed by a look of disappointment. The result of thinking she lost this opportunity when Karen started positioning herself, and now having to wait for another one to present itself.

But she didn’t have to wait at all.

“I’m going to get a drink and some rest,” Karen says with a wink aimed towards me, while lifting herself up to head for a small fridge in the back of this room. Realizing what Mikoto finally has worked up the courage to do, Karen has yielded this round. The result is noticeable immediately with that sense of disappointment fading from Mikoto’s face like a single snowflake under the sun, being replaced by a glint of expectation. Her chance has returned, but still a big step to make.

I look at her body to show my interest. Though while being in the same class as Ayaka, Mikoto doesn’t reach the same size of subtle little tits, nor does she have those wider hips of Karen. If I had to describe her body in one word, it would be “streamlined”. A girl whose puberty still has to get really started, whose most feminine feature is her beautiful bob shaped wavy black hair. Other than that gorgeous immature pussy I can see peeking at me from between her pressed together thighs, of course. I’m already salivating to get a taste of that unique flavor she’s offering.

Slowly she’s shuffling a bit closer and waits.

Followed by another little shuffle.

It is cute how Mikoto tries to overcome the barrier of her social anxiety. While only being a member for three days, she has already accepted the others and is showing more interaction with them. I’m that last hurdle to cross. Another shuffle and eyes that look at me while trying to say: “Hurry up and notice my intentions already!”

It’s about time to relieve this poor girl from that anxiety. I didn’t want to be too fast since taking such initiative, even if hesitatingly, is good growth for her. But she has shown enough of such growth. And more importantly, I really do want some of that naked tiny children’s body of hers right now.

I offer her a hand while putting on my most kind looking face. Our hands touch as she places hers in mine and gets pulled gently closer. While Mikoto sits sideways on my lap, I ask her if she has a particular preference on what position to take. Silently shaking her head sideways, it’s up to me to decide. Hmm, so far I’ve only seen her with these boys in a submissive position. Maybe she likes it that way, but it might be a good idea to let her have control this time.

“Okay then, you can go on top.”

This way she can decide her own speed for taking in my penis, since I don’t really know what is best with a girl who is still a bit afraid of my size, fast or slow.

Laying myself down on my back while she still sits on my lap, her legs position right next to me on each side. Her eyes are looking at me in silence, asking for guidance, when suddenly a little jump goes through her body when feeling my penis rising up and pushing into the crevasse of her warm butt cheeks.

“You can touch it all you want,” I offer her the chance to get familiar.

Hesitantly, a hand moves down underneath her bum, searching for what caused that touch. Then she reaches out to it. First a single fingertip, followed by caressing the shaft with three fingers, and eventually putting her palm over it. Surprise fills Mikoto’s eyes, wondering how something this big can ever fit inside of her young pussy.

“Don’t worry, it will fit just fine,” while in a lowered voice so other boys in the room can’t hear it, some small amount of bragging gets added, “and bigger means more friction. That’s more pleasure for both of us.”

A wet trickle runs down my hip towards the inner thigh, originating from where Mikoto sits. Looks like she has plenty of expectations herself already.

“Now just lift your hips upwards.”

Raising her weight onto her knees, I get treated to the greatest of views when looking at her spread legs. Yeah, this girl is definitely aroused. It won’t be an issue to put it in like this.

“I’m sure you can guess the rest. Do it all at your own pace.”

Still holding the shaft, she raises it and places my penis at her entrance. Simply holding it in place.

“Don’t worry. You’ve seen me with the others, right? Remember their faces. Did they feel pain? Or pleasure.”

Looking down between her own legs, clearly having a bit of fear, she starts lowering her hips. The tip disappears as it slowly gets swallowed while that hint of fear starts to make way for lust. Realizing that this tip didn’t hurt at all, a sigh of both relief and joy can be heard as Mikoto takes in my entire shaft till the bottom.

“That wasn’t bad at all eh?”

These last couple days where she built up some experience with similarly aged boys certainly helped prepare for this. Putting both hands underneath Mikoto’s arms, I use my thumbs to softly massage her flat breast area while she begins to move up and down. A thumbs up can be seen from behind Mikoto, where Karen is sipping from a drink. Throwing it in the bin after finishing, she comes towards us and sits next to Mikoto, who is a bit startled, but experiencing too much stimulation to stop at this point. Karen puts her hand down between Mikoto’s legs, placing her palm on the place where we connect, starting to rub while supporting Mikoto with her other arm. The girl with raven black wavy hair leans forward, eagerly seeking a position that provides most stimulus. As a direct reply to that extra effect from Karen’s rubbing hand, I can feel a little shower raining down on my lap from how much Mikoto is leaking.

Honestly, I’m a bit worried about losing my own self-control as well, since she’s not the only one feeling that extra touch, and I don’t want to make a bad impression by ejaculating too early. But then I get a sudden moment’s respite. When Mikoto lifts herself upwards as high she can without letting my penis exit her warm moist interior, Karen suddenly pulls it out. Not understanding what’s going on and desiring more of that wonderful friction, Mikoto looks at her classmate with begging eyes to put that cock back.

Karen gives her a teasing look while toying around with her victim.

“What’s wrong? Would you like me to do something?”

“Sensei…” Mikoto whispers.

“Hmm? I can’t really hear you.”

“Sensei’s wee-wee…”

She has a hard time holding her hips motionless. They are rubbing against my lap and thighs. But Karen isn’t done playing.

“What about Sensei’s wee-wee?”

“Put it back in… please.”

I must say, seeing this shy girl request my meat with such hunger in her eyes, makes me enjoy this play as much as Karen. Holding my penis in her hand, Karen has started rubbing the tip around the edges of her victim’s vagina, who lifts her hips up hoping to be released from this suffering. Karen fires her last question.

“And why do you want me to put it in?”

“It makes me feel warm, and happy.”

Karen puts it back in place, while Mikoto doesn’t waste a second to swallow my dick whole again. Then Karen continues stimulating Mikoto in compensation for her little teasing game she just had. Consumed by bliss, Mikoto puts all her weight forward, resting on her stretched arms, while moving hips wildly. Holding tight onto her tiny bum, I fill yet another lovely girl with warm sticky semen.

At that same time, the door to our clubroom flings open and the Principal waltzes in.

“Seems like I came at the right time. You’re about to finish,” she says.

Looking at the wide open door, I can see some peeking eyes from other students who probably have been standing there for a while now, listening to the sounds coming from inside. Not that I care, since this place is not exactly a secret anymore. Others in the room clearly don’t care either as they simply continue with our little orgy while those peeking eyes observe them. The only exception is Mikoto who is too embarrassed and still recovering from her previous orgasm.

Kami comes next to me as I raise myself, penis still inside of Mikoto. She pats her on the head to ease all tension about this sudden development.

“How do you like the club? Having a good time?”

Mikoto nods. “It’s fun…”

Kami takes a glance towards the open door.

“Don’t worry about onlookers…” Then she bends a bit closer. “And think about all those boys over there you can wrap around your fingers instead.”

Kami’s attention then focusses to me.

“I’m here for Sensei, I’ve got some work for you in the office.”

Guess I should be happy Kami waited to barge in until we were done at least.

“Does it involve heavy lifting?”

That smile Kami gives in reply does not bode well.

As I say my sad farewell for today to the club room, we walk to the Principal’s office. Arriving at that office, I confirm what was already feared. A stack of heavy looking boxes.

“These are newly delivered books. They should be brought to the library.”

“And that’s my job?”

“Well of course, surely you don’t expect a frail looking girl like me to carry them?”

You’re right, I don’t expect that at all. You’re a god. Teleporting them right into the correct location is what I’d expect. Sigh, more body training it is.

“Don’t worry, I’ll reward you plenty tonight.”

But you do that whether I carry heavy boxes or not. Ever since I promoted from sleeping on the couch to sleeping in bed between her legs, my evenings have been filled with that same wonderful routine. Sex in bath during the evening, followed by sex throughout our night in bed. My body even learned to make do with what little sleep I get in between, without having to need an entire coffee machine’s worth in the morning.

Still, if she puts it that way, I’m more than happy to carry some boxes.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Kami feels like adding something.

Great, don’t tell me here comes the real reason for calling me over?

Kami puts her finger over her mouth.

“It’s a library, so be silent.”

What is this? I’m shocked. A genuine proper piece of advice? I really thought she had some plan cooking. Picking up a box I head towards the library. Yeah, it is quite a distance to carry, down some stairs and all the way down a hallway. One of the quietest places of this entire building. Truth be told there’s hardly ever a person in the library. Kids these days with their smartphones and tablets don’t appreciate the smell, touch and educational or recreational value of a good book.

As usual, this entire hallway is empty. Placing that box down, I open the sliding door. However, the moment I grab the door handle, subtle sounds of a voice in the background catch my curiosity. I’d recognize that type of voice any moment of the day now. It’s a girl in the midst of sexual pleasure. I should have trusted my initial instincts. Of course Kami had a plan cooking.

“Papa…”

…

What?

That voice just now, the same one that could be heard having a great time, sounds very familiar. Is that…?

The door slides further open, as slowly and quietly as possible. Taking a peek in the library, nobody can be seen. These sounds are coming from the other side of the library, behind some bookcases. If I remember correctly from back when I got a tour through this school building, there is a small reading area behind those cases with nothing but some seats and two tables. Slowly sneaking towards the back area, that voice becomes louder. There is no mistaking it anymore. Who this voice belongs to is crystal clear by now. Looking through an empty area that has a couple books missing in the last bookcase, I get a complete view of what happens on the other side.

“Ah… Papa…”

Konatsu’s panties are hanging down her ankle. On the same leg she has raised and is resting on a table, while the rest of her body is standing in front of a table corner. She is rubbing the crevice of her vagina on that same corner, wet with juices.

“More, papa…”

Is she fantasizing about me?

“What do you think?” a silent voice blows in my ear.

The sudden whisper behind me almost makes me jump. It’s the person who planned this little encounter, Kami. Before I have any time to answer, a hand can be felt going down my pants.

“You’re already hard. From looking at our precious daughter?”

I didn’t even notice, but at this point there’s no denying it.

Kami’s hand starts moving. At first I want to stop her, but if I make too much noise, Konatsu would notice we are here and be embarrassed. Though at this point, this feeling is too good to stop anyway.

“So hard by seeing your own daughter, you want her young virgin pussy that much?”

What is she saying? Konatsu’s my daughter, surely I can’t… But at the same time, it is impossible to pull my eyes away from our daughter while experiencing the touch of Kami’s hand. The sight of that little bundle of innocence rubbing herself so sexually. The sound of a table creaking under her subtle weight. The faint aroma that starts to mix with a smell of books in this room. Her heavy breathing as she tries hard to remain as silent as possible. There’s a feeling inside of me that I recognize. It’s that same feeling I experience when having sex with the club girls. That feeling of breaking a taboo, but in this case the feeling is stronger. Not only is she underage, she is also a direct blood relative. Two of societies biggest taboos wrapped in one small sexy package.

I’m about to orgasm already, the feeling is that strong.

Just one more stroke from Kami’s hand and I can’t contain myself any longer.

…

But that stroke doesn’t come. Kami removes her hand and whispers.

“Don’t forget those other boxes.”

You little devil! I’m about to burst here, and you leave me hanging?!

Sounds come from ahead of me. It’s Konatsu who peaked during the time when Kami left me wanting more. She lifts up her panties, puts the seats back in place, uses a napkin to clean the wet corner of that used table and leaves this room through the backdoor right next from where she masturbated. Not having noticed us.

Kami walks off too.

“Um, what about me?” I ask her together with my lower half.

“Didn’t I tell you? Your reward is tonight.”

That is the only answer she gives.

Finally the last box enters the library. Damn that cheeky deity. I had to carry all these boxes with an abandoned orphan standing tall in my pants. I would go back to the clubroom to seek some comforting embrace belonging to any of those little angels inside, but it’s already too late. They can’t release me from this pent up sexual frustration because it’s already way past closing time, so they all went home. Oh well, only a bit longer. Once I take my bath my lovely but teasing wife will be there like always.

Reaching the exit of the building, Konatsu is waiting for me. I would have expected her to have gone home with Kami since I’m late. Looks like she waited for me.

“Is something wrong, papa?”

“Nah, nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Your face is red,” Konatsu replies.

That’s because papa is horny as fuck, thanks to you and your devious mother.

“I’m fine, that’s from carrying some heavy boxes,” I make up an excuse.

Thinking back about it, she did call my name multiple times. There’s no doubt about it, I was the subject of Konatsu’s fantasies.

She starts skipping ahead of me.

Not that I haven’t done the same before. Back when my daughter first came into my life and I didn’t even know who she was, I had sexual fantasies about her. Until her mother barged in unannounced.

Konatsu turns around and yells out loud.

“Hurry up, papa. We’re already late!”

Looking at her, no wonder I had fantasies. Beautiful golden hair waving in the wind, the cutest of round faces, adorable cat ears…

She lifts up her leg backwards to pull out a little pebble from her shoe’s bottom.

…What a fine eleven year old body.

I slap my palms against my cheeks. What am I thinking? This is my daughter! Stop fantasizing! But she sure is wearing come cute clothes today. White and pink striped socks, a light pink T-shirt with a cat’s facial contour on and a short skirt. A cat, heh, fitting with her own cat ears. Yeah, this is one cute girl for sure.

…

Two more slaps on my face. Enough already, cool down!

Ah… did she just look at my crotch?

Konatsu suddenly stops skipping around and calms down, changing her pace to match mine. She’s walking right next to me now. A tug can be felt on my arm. She’s holding my maw. Are we supposed to hold hands?

Sure. Why not. Grabbing her warm tiny hand, she keeps looking downward.

Is it noticeable I’m hard? Wait, is she turned on too? Her face does look a bit flushed right now.

Kami, seriously, why did you start this?

Finally, time to get rid of that built up arousal. Both Kami and I are in our bathroom right now. We finished washing our hair, so now it’s time to get in the bath and do our usual thing of splashing half this bath water on the floor with our bodies tightly locked in erotic embrace. About time too, since she has been particularly touchy during washing my hair. Her hands went all over the place doing lewd things, but never going beyond simply touching.

Ah yes, warm relaxing water. Now only to wait for her joining into the tub and our fun can begin.

The sudden sound of a phone ringing in the clothes basket wakes me from my fantasy.

I don’t know that cute cartoony ringtone?

“Ah, that’s mine,” Kami states.

Great, perfect timing.

Kami picks up her smartphone. Do they even use those overpriced things in heaven or whatever it’s called? Or is it just to blend in with our society? Man, I miss the times when a phone was only for calling people and not messaging, internet and turning on your microwave remotely. Simpler, cheaper and more reliable days.

From the conversation she’s having, it’s clear she’s talking to an angel, though I have no idea who. Seems like the other side wants to arrange some kind of meeting, and apparently Kami is getting all kinds of questions thrown at her. Questions about her life in the human world, though only answers she gives are kept vague.

This sucks. Their talk goes on and on without really being about any particular topic, and meanwhile I’m sitting here still aroused, not even having the opportunity to go at it the old-fashioned way of an honorable solo warrior.

Finally my wife hangs up. “Oh my, look at the time already.”

No shit, that took almost an hour.

“Sorry dear, I’ll just take a quick shower for today.”

What a wonderful evening this is turning out to be. After getting left hanging back in the school library, my daily bath session turned into a big fat nope. To top it all off, for the entire rest of this evening I had a daughter sitting on my lap wiggling her butt all over me while watching a movie. Not simply any movie, but one that would in normal families not be considered appropriate for a girl that age because of erotic content. Needless to say, Kami picked that one.

But I’m not a fool, I know what you’re trying to do, you devious little devil. It’s obvious you’re trying to get me aroused on purpose while leaving me without any relief. And considering what happened this afternoon, it’s not hard to figure out what the reason behind it all is. I knew it from the moment you appeared inside our clubroom to go drag me somewhere else you had something scheming. For some reason she’s trying to get me hooked up with my own flesh and blood daughter.

Well that’s not going to happen. While I admit Konatsu is a charming girl, I just can’t shake that simple fact that we are blood related. I know Kami’s opinion on this stuff, like I know what happens at the Shimizu household. But they have their reasons for starting that lifestyle, Karen’s nymphomania, and those reasons don’t apply here. It stills feels too weird for me to take such a step myself. Meanwhile my wife is looking at me as if everything is going according to plan. No Ma’am, not going to happen, even if you smirk at me like that knowing what I’m thinking right now. I’m going to show you this man can put his foot down and have a limit. I will not take the risk of getting my own daughter pregnant.

“Shall we go to bed?”

The late night movie is finally finished. Time to get this day over with and hopefully tomorrow she won’t try and play matchmaker between Konatsu and I anymore. Only thing left to do is make it safe to bed without any more situations popping up by my sweet, loving and today being utterly demonic wife, and I’m all good.

At last, having made it to the bedroom, and luckily without any further instigations. Not only that, I’m already undressed and ready to get under these sheets. This went unpredictably smooth.

Too smooth.

Now if only Kami could hurry up with undressing.

She gives me a teasing look.

“Darling, your manhood is showing.”

Whose fault is that?! I quickly take my side of the sheets and put them over my lower halve, still about to erupt from built-up tension.

And stop showing your body off like that when I’m already this turned on!

Surely she won’t leave me hanging the entire night? Surely…

“Goodnight papa, mama,” Konatsu is passing through the hallway, about to brush her teeth before heading to her bedroom.

“Hold a moment, dear,” Kami states out loud.

Oh no you don’t…

Konatsu comes to a stop near the doorway while her mother gets a foreboding look on her face, making an equally foreboding statement.

“I’ve got a great idea.”

Don’t you dare…?!

“Why don’t we sleep together tonight? All three of us.”

Sigh… There goes my facepalm habit firing off again.

The response from Konatsu is an expected one.

“Yay!”

Yay indeed…

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth, dear.”

Konatsu dashes towards the bathroom while I turn towards Kami.

“Did I do something wrong today?”

Everything that happened since this afternoon, I feel like this is almost punishment.

She gives her response with some giggles worked in.

“No, not at all. You’ve been great at school, and you’ve been a fine husband at home.”

“Then why?”

She takes her place next to me on the bed.

“Don’t you want to see your daughter’s cute sleepy face?”

Sure I do, but now is not the right time. My thoughts today have admittedly been going to places they better don’t. On top of all that, I’ve been thoroughly turned on by your constant cock teasing today.

“Oh, in case you can’t contain yourself, remember that our little girl is particularly tight for her age.”

See? That’s the stuff I’m complaining about! Talk like that is making my mind go places… Oh crap, I don’t have pants on. I should quickly find some pajama trousers before Konatsu gets back from brushing her teeth. Wait, do I even have pajama trousers anymore?

“I’m back!”

Wonderful.

I quickly pull some more sheets my way to hide my raging erection. It will be fine Daisuke, just suck it up. Once you fall asleep none of this matters anymore. Now, if I can only get Konatsu to sleep on the other side of this bed, with Kami in the middle. That would be for the best. Time to crank out some smooth convincing skills.

“Why don’t you sleep next to your mother?”

“Excellent idea, darling,” Kami instantly agrees.

I was not finished talking!

Kami sits herself at the edge and pats on the middle of the bed.

“Over here, snuggle right between us.”

How about no!

“Yay! Cozy all together!” Konatsu gets onto the bed and crawls on all fours towards the middle to plop herself down.

“Oh, isn’t this great? We finally feel like a real family now,” Kami says with noticeable enjoyment.

Since I don’t have any children’s pajamas at home, Konatsu has been sleeping every night in an old shirt of mine. Looking at her crawling towards me, my lower halve immediately responds at the sight of her naked legs coming from underneath that shirt. Ah yes, the age old classic “girl in nothing but an oversized shirt” look. Great. This is going to be another one of those long-ass nights.

Sigh... Fine, at this point, what could possibly happen more?

As she turns around to lay herself down, my vision notices something as our daughter’s bum passes my face at nearly point blank range.

Why no underwear?!

“Good night!” she says, followed by her mother’s good night wishes.

One hour later, a single thought occupies my mind.

I can’t sleep!

I can’t sleep at all!

On top of that, my back is starting to hurt. Since lights went out, I haven’t dared to turn around in bed for fear of touching Konatsu. That rubbing scene from back in the library, her flashing herself when laying down, and those fantasies I had when she just came here. None of them leave my mind. But above all, the sound she made when calling my name during masturbation.

Sigh. This is going to be such a long uncomfortable night.

Ugh, my back, I really need to turn around. Turning my head around first, I take a look at this little girl lying in the middle between both her parents. She’s sleeping sideways, facing Kami. Excellent. If she’s facing away, I can maybe turn around safely without waking her up and staring at me with those bright green puppy eyes, or worse, coming closer to cuddle. A part of me is saddened at not being able to see her sleeping face, but avoiding anything possibly stimulating is for the best right now.

Only to slowly turn around, stiff as a gardening rake.

Slowly…

And success!

Finally some relief for my back, though I did end up a bit closer to Konatsu than expected. A smell of shampoo is entering my nose. None of that synthetic smelling crap, no idea where it came from, but the bathroom has all kinds of different products in it now. All I know is that they get billed on my credit card. This is one of those sweet fragrance shampoos, a smell I recognize from somewhere, but can’t exactly place. A pleasant smell for sure, and one I can really do without right now.

Even from behind, I can see she’s all curled up. Even in the dark it is possible to make out her left cat ear, the one pointing upwards, making a cute little twitch. It reminds me of how she was twitching them this afternoon.

…

Stop fantasizing about what happened in that library you dimwit!

Konatsu starts moving her legs downwards from her curled up position. Suddenly I feel something touching me. That warm feeling, that soft sensation, this can only be one thing. The head of my fully erect manhood is laying on top of her bottom thigh.

Why did you have to go sleep without underwear on?!

Did she notice? Surely one doesn’t wake up from only that, right? Anyhow, it’s time to turn around again, this is getting too close for comfort. However, right as I’m about to turn, Konatsu brings her other leg further down.

This is bad. This is really bad… She just put her upper leg over the other, and I’m now firmly stuck between them. Peeking right over Konatsu’s head, my eyes search for Kami. And perfect, she’s looking at me. My mouth forms words without speaking them.

Do something!

She laughs at me, and gives a small nod. Great, I knew you’d understand.

Something touches my tip. Is that a hand? Why is she sticking her hand between Konatsu’s thighs and poking me?!

You’re not helping!

The hand disappears, but not before her last finger gives a little nudge to my penis, moving it a bit higher between those two supple thighs hugging it. Where exactly my penis is placed now is clear as day. Right inside Konatsu’s triangle, touching her vagina.

“Nnn…”

That sound is coming from the girl with sweet fragrance shampoo right in front of me. Since how long ago, I don’t know, but she’s awake. And as obvious as it is for me where I’m stuck between, it must be equally obvious for her what is pressing up between those deliciously soft thighs. While my little girl is no doubt still very innocent when it comes to a subject like this, her private fun in the library made it clear she is not that oblivious anymore. The meaning of an erect penis should be known to her, though no attempts happen at removing or repositioning it herself.

Her skin feels so comfortable… So warm… So soft.

Honestly, it’s hard not to give in straight away, but she is still my daughter. I have to endure. Maybe if I pull back very slowly.

“Nnn…”

Again her voice. In response I automatically push back to that same spot in an effort to avoid giving her stimulation. While at the same time Konatsu moves her hips as if not wanting to let go. The end result? I’m even further pressed between her thighs now, to a point her naked butt cheeks are touching me.

Maybe it’s because of being tempted and left hanging the entire day, or maybe it’s the thought of breaking another taboo, but total sum of arousal rushing through my body is beyond words. Right now, I could take this girl in front of me, my own eleven year old virgin daughter right here in the presence of her mother. And nobody would stop me. Not her mother who obviously has been pushing for this, and not the girl herself who has been fantasizing about being in exactly this kind of situation. The mere thought is pure temptation by itself. I wonder if she feels that little trickle of my pre-cum running down her leg. I know it’s there, I could feel it myself just now.

There’s not a shred of doubt anymore that Konatsu is wide awake but trying to stay silent. Even from the other side of the room, her aroused breathing would be audible.

Hmm? This feeling…

That’s not just mine anymore, there’s a wet sensation running down my shaft.

This cute daughter of mine is turned on by her father, and what is running down my shaft and her own legs serves as proof.

Somewhere in my mind there is still a part that wants to pull back, but that same part is losing ground fast to more primitive urges. A surge of pleasure runs through my brain. The origin lies underneath these sheets, surrounding my penis on all sides. It may be subtle, but Konatsu has started to move her hips, unable to endure lust and desiring more.

This feels so good. Her thighs rubbing over my penis, that sweet little vagina coating me in a thin membrane of fluid. The thought of sticking it in is growing larger with every subtle hip movement. I really shouldn’t. This is different from the Shimizu situation. They have to make their little resident nymphomaniac feel at home. I don’t have such a reason. But still…

I want to put it in my daughter.

I want to cover the inside of that pussy with her father’s semen.

Could she get pregnant? No, of course not. If she could, Kami wouldn’t have pushed for this. Konatsu must either not yet be fertile or having a safe day, I’m certain of it.

All I need is that one little push to cross that final barrier.

All I want is that one little push.

…

A hand touches me down there again. Is it Kami again?

No, I can see she’s holding Konatsu towards her naked bosom. This hand belongs to Konatsu, who is stroking me with her delicate finger tips. She’s moving, arching her back, placing my tip. But that’s as far as she’ll go, it’s up to me now.

I understand what goes on in her mind because she’s family, because she’s my little girl. While consumed by lust, there’s also a feeling of confusion and uncertainness running through her. She wants me, she wants my meat, but at the same time doesn’t know how far is acceptable to go in this unusual situation. Which explains her hesitation now, having put herself into position, hoping for her trusted father to make the choice in her place.

It’s up to me now to simply take what is knowingly and willfully offered, the most prized gift of a loving daughter to her father.

And there is no more doubt in my mind on what to do.

Screw morals. To hell with resisting any longer.

I’m going to fuck this child.

I’m going to fuck _my_ child.

Like she wants to get fucked by me.

I start pushing excruciatingly slow. Immediately understanding what I’m about to do, Konatsu releases a sugary sweet erotic sigh of pent-up sexual frustration.

Her tiny vaginal lips separate, latching on to my tip, not wanting it to escape. Since I’m already covered in her liquid nectar, and she herself is leaking bad enough to drench these sheets, it should go easy. But still, unlike other girls of her age I’m close with, Konatsu is a virgin so I want to take it slowly. Especially remembering what Kami teased before we went to sleep, how our precious girl is particularly tight for her age. Wouldn’t want to hurt her by going too fast.

Two centimeters, about half the head is inside. Remaining part of my penis is screaming at me to force it in fast, but I resist.

“Nnn~…”

That alluring muffled moan again.

Another two centimeters. Only back of the head is still outside now.

“Aaah~…”

The fingers that were stroking me earlier have shaped into a full hand wrapped around my shaft, putting a bit of pushing force into it, telling me to go faster. But I don’t change my pace.

Two more centimeters. The head is fully inside now. I can feel what Kami meant with our daughter being particularly tight. I’m only in this far and her walls are already squeezing me hard.

A bit more, while Kami brushes Konatsu through her hair, cuddling her tight.

Her pussy is no longer simply squeezing, a contracting motion in her vaginal walls is now actively trying to pull me in.

“Papa...”

A bit deeper, as I put my arms around her, placing my face onto the cushion of her soft golden hair. She feels so tiny I have to lower my head all the way to reach.

I’m not going to delude myself here, her raw inside feels so damn good and tight that after all these hours of running around horny, there is no way I can endure. The moment I reach her deepest point, I will lose control and cum inside. Inside the womb of my own daughter.

Two more centimeters. My shaft is halfway inside. Skin is being stretched before sliding further. I’m honestly surprised with how tight she is, that I haven’t reached the end yet.

Some other noises can be heard. It’s Kami who has moved her hands to the oversized shirt that serves as Konatsu’s pajama, unbuttoning it with one hand, while using her other to keep hugging our daughter. Konatsu in turn is burying her head further into the loving bosom of her mother while her hand is clasping onto bedsheets.

A bit further, with only one quarter of the shaft left to go.

Underneath my hips I can feel the wetness of these sheets.

“Haaa~n… papa…”

More! I want to go deeper! The feeling rushing through my brain is simply irresistible. Barely capable of stopping myself from orgasming.

Slowly, the last quarter slips into her warm naked pussy until her small labia give a wet kiss to my pelvis. The moment she touches my base, a spasm runs through her body.

She’s already orgasming?

That extra bit of stimulation pushes me over the edge as well and I clamp down onto her with my arms, as she clamps down onto me with her pussy. All the while my hips try to push further into her tunnel with strong determination, even though I’m as deep as possible already. Reciprocated by the feeling of Konatsu moving her hips to shove her bum into me.

If she would be fertile, we would be crossing the last line right now as I can feel my sperm gushing forward through the shaft, pouring out into my daughter’s womb. This is exactly what I fantasized back when we first met, before I even knew who she was, and now it’s finally happening.

Having lost all strength in her body, she’s gasping for oxygen inside her mother’s tight embrace, while being cuddled like a baby.

“Well done, dear,” Kami whispers to her. Then she looks my way and offers a warm smile, probably meant to make me not feel guilty about what just happened. Still cuddling Konatsu, she continues whispering. “Was it everything you hoped for?”

I’m not sure who she’s asking this question to. Konatsu or me? Or both? My answer is obvious. As much a taboo this is, I loved every moment of it.

A little embarrassed giggle comes from Konatsu’s mouth.

“Ehe… Konatsu finally did it with papa. It felt great.”

The first full sentences coming from her mouth since we started. And they fill me with pride and happiness. Why did I even feel a resistance in the first place? After coming this far, I don’t really understand anymore. As family members we sought comfort, warmth and pleasure of each other’s bodies. And now we’re both, no all three of us, satisfied with each other’s loving embrace. Why did I ever consider something wrong about that? Our bonds and intimacy have only deepened as a result of what happened just now.

I see, so this is what Yuna meant when she said back on our first date the incest sex started for Karen’s condition, but eventually turned into something more.

I pull out of Konatsu, spilling thick cum on the sheets as it comes leaking out of her pussy.

“Ehe, papa’s milk…”

That innocence of her remains so irresistibly cute.

“So, darling? How was our cute daughter?”

“So good I want her to sleep with us every night from now on.”

The three of us are laughing in unison.

“Though our bed could be a bit bigger,” I jokingly add. Especially considering it wouldn’t be the first time if Karen or Yuna would decide to stay over for the night as well. That would be four people in one bed. And three was already cramped for space.

“Why don’t I make that happen then?” Kami answers.

“You mean, you’re going to make a bigger bed?”

I know it’s as simple as can be for a deity, and I’m aware the club room has new sheets and pillows every day, no doubt replaced by her power as well. But I’ve never actually seen her do that so a sense of curiosity comes over me. A single snap of her fingers later the entire room has changed with a sudden glow. Not just the interior, but the room itself has grown bigger.

“How? What?” How does this room even fit inside the building? It’s four times the size it was earlier.

“Oh, nothing more than a little corner of warped space. No big deal.”

Warped space? So it’s bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside? That’s amazing! The bed I’m lying on has also changed four times in size, it’s absolutely gigantic.

“To make it future proof, you know, with all your tiny lovers you’ll take home in these coming months and years,” she says with a teasing smirk.

The entire room is covered with a soft reddish light coming from a low output lava lamp. Clear enough to look around and see, but dark enough to close one’s eyes and sleep. What did you model this after? Some rich oil baron’s secret cabaret room? It certainly has a romantic and luxury feel to it. The carpet, bedsheets, this huge number of soft pillows, they all look incredibly expensive, made of the finest material and with utmost detail.

Konatsu energetically bounces on the bed.

“Hehe, it’s so soft and comfortable.”

It sure is. Judging from the matrass shaping perfectly to any body shape and the spring’s recoil underneath, it wouldn’t surprise me if this bed is particularly handcrafted for one purpose. Merely thinking about it is filling me with arousal again. These two girls in front of me, bouncing on this bed to the rhythm of my thrusts.

Konatsu stops jumping around and looks my way. More specifically, she’s looking at my bottom where I’m already erect again.

Kami crawls a bit closer to her and removes the oversized shirt, revealing what lies underneath, the gorgeous naked body of our daughter.

“Mama? Am I going to get pregnant from papa’s baby now?”

“No dear, you’re not fertile yet.”

As I expected.

“When will I be fertile?”

“Soon, dear. Don’t worry, it won’t be long anymore.”

Then Konatsu gets somewhat of a confused look.

“Wait, am I still papa’s daughter? Or am I a wife now like mama?”

Kami looks at me with a smile.

“Well, darling? What is she to you?”

“Our little girl is both. Simple as that.”

“Papa?” Konatsu looks naughtier than I’ve ever seen before. “You know, if you want to…” she lays herself into her mother’s lap, putting her hand right above her pussy. “…You can put some more milk in here.”

Music to my ears. As I lay myself over her.

Turns out what I expected to be a horribly long night, is going to turn into a wonderful cozy threesome.

The next morning, Konatsu is sitting on my lap having orgasmed again. I lost count how many times the three of us had sex this night. Frankly speaking, we didn’t sleep for a minute.

A loud noise can suddenly be heard from the hallway, coming up the stairs. Is someone inside? Someone from the club maybe? Kami did give them each a key to my home last week. Well, the girls at least, saying all my wives were welcome or something like that.

An unfamiliar voice resounds loud enough to fill our entire house, right before the door flings open wildly.

“Ooohohoho, Kami? Are you here?”

An angel stands frozen in the hallway. Looking at our little naked threesome.

Konatsu raises herself from my lap, my penis that was still inside of her flopping down, cum spilling out of her pussy.

“Papa, mama, I think we have a guest.”

The angel in the doorway keeps staring in complete shock, her face completely red.

Konatsu’s mother is laying sideways on the bed, looking amused. Her upper thighs and pussy covered with that same white unmistakable substance.

“Oh, hi Gabriel.”

…

This is slightly uncomfortable.


	8. Love's workshop

I’m sitting inside our living room, looking in the direction of Kami who is sitting right next to me in the long sofa. My facial expression is asking her a very simple but eloquent question. I call it the “Why did some weirdo barge into our bedroom?” look.

She just shrugs her shoulders at me while smiling.

A bit further stands that weirdo in question. Who in their right state of mind lacks so much common sense that they come barging into someone’s house unannounced?

I take another glance at Kami with Konatsu sitting on her lap.

Okay, that was a silly question.

I must say, this unexpected intruder really does nail that stereotypical angel look to a T. Wearing a pure white one-piece dress all the way down to about three quarters of her legs. A modest look, not revealing a lot of skin. Her hairstyle reminds me of Mikoto’s. Short and wavy, but hers is a light blonde and has even more volume. Her body is a bit taller than Kami’s. I’d estimate her height about up to my chin. Visually she seems around eighteen years old. Being an angel, naturally she’ll be far older than that. The angel in front of us still has some of that shocked impression going on, but has calmed down a bit by now.

“What was that scene in there? It was so… lewd,” our unexpected guest asks.

Then don’t suddenly rush into people’s bedrooms if you can’t handle lewd!

“Aren’t you embarrassed?” she continues, but Kami shrugs her shoulders again.

“No, not at all.”

Before that, how about some greetings? I would sure like to know who we are dealing with. I whisper to Kami. “Who is this nuisance?”

“Oh, this is Gabriel.”

If I got my religious knowledge right, I know that name.

“Isn’t that an archangel?”

She certainly has the visual features. Different from Konatsu who has two little cherub wings, this girl has much bigger wings, a total of six.

A sudden pompous laughter hurts my ears.

“Oohohoho, that’s me! Make sure to show proper respect.”

I want to kick you out of our house already.

“What a loudmouth,” I simply mutter.

“Huh?! How rude!”

A look of shock replaces her pompous attitude. Gabriel then focusses her attention to the individual sitting on Kami’s lap.

“I’ve never seen this angel. Who is she?”

With pride Kami states the answer. “That’s my daughter.”

“Huh?!”

This Gabriel individual sure wears emotions on her sleeve. Though it makes sense she wouldn’t recognize Konatsu. Our little girl is from the future after all, and only Kami has the power of foresight as far as I know.

“Wait, if that’s your daughter, then who is the father?”

Kami beams once more with pride while putting a hand on my leg.

“You don’t mean?! This lecherous human?!”

Having a hard time believing it apparently, even if she heard our daughter call us mama and papa when barging in. And could you please stop yelling?

“But how?!”

This is my call to act all smug.

“How, you say? Surely you had a good view earlier in the bedroom?”

Her face instantly turns red while her giant wings stretch out.

“Oi, watch where you point those,” I indicate her to calm down. If she keeps flinging those giant wings around they’re going to knock down some furniture soon enough.

“So, this is your daughter who for some reason is this old already? And that rude degenerate sitting over there is the father?”

“Hello, I’m Konatsu. Nice to meet you,” Konatsu greets Gabriel with a military salute gesture.

Gabriel’s mind is trying to comprehend this situation. I don’t blame her for having a hard time accepting her patron deity is sleeping around with some random bloke, and having an eleven year old hidden lovechild with him, who also sleeps around with that same bloke by the way. Yeah, it is okay, I understand you are shocked. Just stop yelling and we’re good.

With Konatsu still holding her military salute gesture, waiting for a return greeting, it is Kami’s turn to throw out a statement.

“Gabriel, your boss’ daughter is waiting for an introduction, don’t forget to show proper respect.”

Whoa, passive aggressive authority check there. Someone is smacking down the hierarchy.

Gabriel calms down and greets Konatsu.

“Hi, I’m Gabriel. Nice to meet you… Konatsu was it?”

Konatsu smiles as she drops her salute.

Fifteen minutes have passed. Gabriel was asked to take a seat while my dear wife started explaining everything. The archangel doesn’t interrupt and quietly listens with big eyes. She looks so much cuter when not yelling all over the place. Eventually her expression calms down completely and begins to show a smile now and then towards Konatsu. Seems like this daughter part has already been accepted at least. Though when she stares at me, I can still feel some of that “lecherous commoner” vibe coming my way. But I’m sure she’ll keep it in check. Her respect for Kami seems genuine at least, so upsetting her boss by openly rejecting her husband should be off the table. But expecting anything more is probably a bad idea.

“Okay, I understand the gist of it,” Gabriel turns to Konatsu with an expression on her face like you would when playing around with a little child. “So that’s why I didn’t recognize you. You’re from the future?”

“That’s right!”

“Well let’s get along, okay? If there’s anything you want, just ask Auntie Gabriel.”

Did she just promote herself to aunt? Oh well, fine by me.

Then she looks my way. Yup, definitely a different response.

“I’ll accept that he’s your husband, but… why? Isn’t he…”

Handsome, smart, it’s okay. I understand you’re overwhelmed.

“Isn’t he just a pervert?”

Yeah, that too.

Kami comes to my defense immediately.

“The world’s biggest.”

I honestly wish you had something better to say about me.

“Papa’s a pervert!”

That’s it, twist the knife deeper honey, gently.

“And he’s a respectable teacher.”

Ah, finally, some nice compliments for once. Praise God. And it seems to have some effect. That “pervert” look Gabriel has been giving me has softened a teensy bit. Am I gaining points finally? Thankfully she doesn’t know about my role in the future, since Kami skimmed over that part of the explanation earlier. That would cement me for all eternity as nothing more than a horny animal in Gabriel’s eyes.

Though I can’t deny it.

“And papa has lots of sex with all girls in the clubroom!”

“Huh?!”

Konatsu just blurted it out with such innocence there is no blaming her.

Goodbye good reputation, I knew you a mere two seconds.

“It is fine, it’s fine,” Kami simply waves it all away. “In the end, we’re all one happy family.”

With that said, there goes explanation part two. About me being the seed of a new, better future. Gabriel’s response is a bit different than I expected.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this earlier?”

Maybe she feels a need to know as an archangel? Or maybe Gabriel is disappointed that Kami doesn’t trust her enough. Though I’m sure it’s not a trust issue. That’s merely how this deity does things. On a need to know basis.

“So, to what do we owe your visit, Gabriel?” Kami deflects the topic.

Right, that’s a good question. Why is she here in the first place?

“Nothing special. It’s just, you never picked up until yesterday, and when I finally got through you avoided all relevant questions.”

So Gabriel was that person making the phone call yesterday, during bath time.

“You’ve been gone for a while now, having left without saying a word,” Gabriel adds.

That sounds like Kami alright.

“I was only wondering if something was up, so I came to check in person.”

Using the doorbell would have been nice.

“As you can see, we’re doing just fine,” Kami smiles.

“Hmm…” something still seems to bother Gabriel, but I have no idea what. I take back my words from earlier. Yeah she is wearing some emotions on her sleeve, but not all of them. It’s like she’s hiding her inner self. Maybe that pompous attitude actually serves as a distraction? She’s not fooling me. I’ve lived while hiding depression for quite a while, always acting happy and upbeat during shopping or other annoying necessary social activities. Her act isn’t going to work on me. Well, whatever it is, I’m sure her patron deity can deal with it.

“How long will you stay here?” Gabriel asks.

That question actually catches me off guard. I never thought about that myself. Life is so fun right now, and I finally have a family again. Losing these people around me out of the blue would be a disaster. I’m actually afraid to hear the answer in case it is unfavorable.

Again I feel a hand touching my leg, telling me not to worry.

“I’m never leaving my husband.”

That’s a giant relief. Though my heart is still beating fast from sudden stress spike.

“Until that so called danger to his life is gone?” Gabriel asks.

Another one of those things I stopped worrying about, now suddenly raked up again. Stop bringing up things that break my comfort zone, woman! Even if I’m curious about the answer now myself, and also a teensy bit afraid.

Kami once again puts all fears to rest.

“Oh, that triviality? No, that’s solved already.”

“Huh?!

“Eh?”

“What?”

All three of us in turn, Gabriel, Konatsu and I show a sign of surprise.

“But you just explained earlier little Konatsu came from the future to prevent some disaster befalling this… pervert.”

Yeah! That’s what I’m confused about as well, except the pervert part.

“Yes, that’s why she came indeed,” Kami confirms.

“So then…?”

“It’s already dealt with,” she plainly throws out like some random trivia.

Why do you say that so calmly? What about my worries? Those same worries that admittedly I forgot about until about now. Sigh. I can feel a handpalm moment coming up again.

Konatsu throws herself in the conversation with a sense of curiosity.

“So my job is done?”

“That’s right dear, you did very well.”

Our daughter looks completely confused, searching her memories for what she could have possibly done that prevented some kind of danger, but coming up empty. Frankly, I can’t think of any crucial life-saving moment myself. So Kami gives a hint.

“Think dear, back to your first day you met papa…”

Hmm? That far back?

“…Didn’t something happen that night?”

I’m searching my memories somewhat deeper. What happened again? I went grocery shopping, then I met Konatsu, brought her to a police box…

“Papa saved me.”

“That’s right dear, and what would have happened if you weren’t there?”

Huh? Wait, is Kami saying what I think she’s saying? Konatsu is thinking hard trying and failing to find the answer. But I found it. Having a good idea what would have happened if she hadn’t shown up to make me jump out and save her, mumbling the answer out loud.

“The car would have hit me…”

Kami nods.

Konatsu’s eyes widen from suddenly understanding, though I doubt she’s got it completely right. Even so, it’s better that way. Let her think that oncoming car would have hit me on the sidewalk in some freak accident. Gabriel on the other hand seems to have figured the real reason based on her sudden gloomy expression. After all, she was told earlier during our short explanatory talk that I was living a depressed lonely life back then. It shouldn’t be hard to draw a connection. I would not have been hit on the sidewalk, but rather would have jumped in front of that car myself. It’s Konatsu who got me out of that suicidal trance as I was staring into those coming headlights, making me instinctively jump out to push her out of the way.

So she did save my life back then.

“You’ll be fine now?” Gabriel asks. A question filled with unexpected concern. That confirms it, she did figure it out.

“Yeah, life is great now.”

“No surprise there, with such a decadent lifestyle.” After a short glimpse of relief, her reply still shows some pompous attitude, but is in a noticeably softer tone of voice. Besides, it’s not like those words are wrong.

“We’re a family now!” Konatsu cheers happily.

“Family…” Gabriel mutters.

Whoa, did Konatsu step on a landmine? Gabriel’s face suddenly turned to gloom. Until she notices me staring, and quickly puts up her act again.

“Well, fine. But I’m still not fully sold on this male.”

Hey, I graduated from pervert to male. Progress.

“I’ll be leaving then,” that last bit about family clearly hit a personal nerve, and she’s trying to get some alone time now.

Standing up, Kami addresses her. “See you tomorrow then? We’ve got some place to visit, and I’d like you to come along.”

Another visit… Great. At least I’m getting informed a day ahead this time. How nice and considerate of her.

“Fine, when?” Gabriel agrees to come along.

“After school, at four o’clock near the school entrance.”

“I’ll be there. Bye.”

“Bye-bye!” Konatsu waves while Gabriel tries her best not to look gloomy when waving back.

When she’s gone I turn to Kami and sigh.

“That one’s a bit of a bother.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge, darling.”

“So, about that little excursion tomorrow?”

Don’t tell me it is physical labor again.

“They could use someone at Karen’s part-time job.”

Why did I bother asking?

Next day. I’m looking Gabriel straight in the eyes. She is staring back in shock. How did we get in this situation?

Let’s go back about ten minutes or so.

…

Gabriel arrives as promised at the school entrance, though half an hour too early. Not wanting to wait around, she enters the main building and heads straight to the Principal’s office to say hello.

“Oh, Gabriel, you’re early,” Kami greets her.

Gabriel looks around curiously before answering, noticing the Principal is busy putting some files in a cabinet. “Yeah, I had some time to spare.”

In truth, she’s more interested in learning about my working environment. Gabriel always had a soft spot for children, so being around a school in the human world is a rare but valuable experience. Seeing those innocent young ones dash around with smiles on their faces, she can’t help but show a similar happy mood.

“Hmm, you actually do work in here rather than merely goofing around.”

“Obviously,” Kami replies.

After some more staring around into the hallway where a couple students are playing outside, another question comes over Gabriel’s lips.

“So… what about him?”

“He’s overseeing the photography club right now.”

“Hmm…”

Having finished filing a cabinet, the Principal turns around.

“He’s very close with our students, they simply love him.”

“How unexpected.” Since that praise comes from Kami herself, Gabriel does believe it, even if it’s hard to imagine. Her boss can hide things, play around with meanings and definitions or only provide half the information, but she’ll never outright lie.

“Would you like to see him? He’s hard at work right now,” that boss proposes.

A short hesitation, but a decision was already made from the start.

“Well, okay. Got free time to fill anyway.”

Kami turns back to her desk.

“I’ve got some finishing up to do here, you’ll find him on the second floor, to your left up the stairs, all the way at the far end. A door with a sign saying photography club.”

“Okay, I’ll be going then.”

Kami calls out to Gabriel before she closes the door. “Have fun!”

Gabriel doubts there is much fun to have in observing someone work, but it will be interesting and sort of reassuring to see this so called beloved Sensei doing something actually productive. Walking through the hallway she can’t help but wonder if it’s a good idea to put a pervert inside the hallways of a garden of innocence such as a school building, especially considering the tender ages of all girls that attend this school. Konatsu did say some shocking things yesterday like her daddy “fooling around” with the students, to put it mildly. But that could have been a joke. It must have been.

Arriving at the door she is too caught up in her own thoughts to notice an aroma hanging in the hallway, nor the giggling of some students who curiously run past her after taking a peek at the club door ahead. A door that nobody bothers to lock anymore.

Surely Konatsu must have been kidding. There’s no way even this pervert can be such a deviant sexual monstrosity as to play around with the innocence of these pure elementary students?

She opens the door in one swing. And here we are. I’m looking her in the eyes, as she stares at me in shock. While I’m holding Ayaka from behind, pumping my seed into her for God knows how many times already.

“Hehe, Sensei, it’s spilling out again,” as I pull out and she rests on the bed to turn around, immediately being approached by one of the boys who finished his round with Mikoto. Meanwhile, Yuna who also just finished comes towards me instead and takes Ayaka’s place, sliding my erect penis, still covered with Ayaka’s fluids, inside of her without any hesitation.

“My turn again for some of that delicious meat of yours, Sensei.”

“I’m so glad the Principal removed the condoms back then, it’s so much better, all natural like this,” Karen throws into the conversation.

…

“Close with the students,” Kami said.

“Beloved Sensei,” she said.

“Hard at work,” she said.

No matter how you look at it, the Principal was being truthful. But still, this scene was not exactly what Gabriel had in mind. Not that I bother stopping. On the contrary, I’m happily pounding away in Yuna’s juicy pussy, she feels way too good to stop. Though I do wish Gabriel would cease staring at us like that.

Finally the door closes.

Almost half an hour later, I arrive with Karen and Yuna at the Principal’s office. Apparently they are coming too for our after-school visit. I can see why Karen would, since the location is her part-time job, but her sister is only tagging along. I am curious what this job location is. Karen smiles mysteriously every time I ask, saying I’ll just have to find out when we get there.

Gabriel is standing there quietly, face still red from earlier. Seems like she ran back to the Principal’s office immediately afterwards and barged in yelling something like “Scandalous!”

Seeing me now, she only looks away and pouts.

Kami lifts herself from the seat near her desk and walks towards us.

“Right, it’s about time. Let’s go.”

Everyone follows her, Gabriel lagging behind our group a bit but still staying within hearing distance. Since I couldn’t get any information about this job out of Karen, time to try my luck with Kami.

“So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

All this dodging, better be expecting the worst.

After a while of walking, we arrive before an inconspicuous building. Honestly, this entire neighborhood feels a bit run down. Not unsafe, only, really old. The building we’re standing in front of gives that same vibe. Nothing unusual for now, though at the same time I still don’t have a clue what this place is all about. Certainly not a factory. But it doesn’t look like a regular office building either. And no storefront or sign to give a hint. It’s almost like…

No. Let’s abandon that thought.

Ah crap, I can’t get rid of it. What had popped into my mind was how this place would be perfect for a clandestine business of some sort. And knowing who’s involved, I just can’t deny that possibility. I whisper to Kami.

“This is not some kind of underworld brothel or something?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.”

Whoa, I’m actually surprised. Really thought I hit the nail on the head there, taking Karen’s involvement in mind and how her job was earlier described to me as something “perfect” for that lovely nymphomaniac.

After ringing on the doorbell a buzzer sound can be heard, indicating we can enter the building. In the hallway a girl comes to greet us.

“Welcome boss, Karen, everyone.”

I lean a bit towards Kami.

“Boss?”

“That would be me,” she returns.

Right, so being Principal is not her only little activity in this town? She’s also the boss of this place, whatever it is used for.

We walk through a long hallway.

“My name’s Inari, nice to meet you all,” the girl introduces herself.

After greeting her myself, I lean towards this “boss” again.

“Is she uh… a fox girl?”

A silly question really, since anyone in this room can easily notice her large fluffy ears, similar to Kami’s, and nine thick big fox tails hanging down her rear. Both ears, tails and hair are a shade of light brown with somewhat of a red hue in them. Her hairstyle is a bit weird. Two low tied voluminous twin-tails and a third one on her back. That last one is tied particularly low, around ten centimeters below her shoulder line. I must say, while it’s a hairstyle I haven’t seen before, it does look good. But requires a ton of hair on one’s head to properly pull off like she can.

Kami’s reply to my fox girl question is honestly unexpected.

“Inari is one of the demon races.”

“Demons?!” I yell out. Looking around, I get curious or amused looks thrown my way. They clearly knew already, while the girl in question is being polite and pretends she didn’t hear anything. Karen is the one who answers with a bit of a giggle.

“Inari is a demon fox, but she’s not going to tempt you to do evil things or stuff like that.”

I look at Kami for confirmation, who starts explaining.

“I’ve divided the over-world in two parts.”

Over-world, that’s like heaven or something? Where angels live?

“One part is for angels, one part for demons.”

Yeah, that follows what I know about this topic. Doesn’t that mean my worries are merited?

“But it’s a misunderstanding that demons are evil. They are my creations as much as angels after all,” she pats her hand over Inari, “so I love them both as much.”

“Then why are they seen as bad? And what’s the point of having two sides if they’re both the same?” Their reputation is clearly unfavorable in the human world.

“To put it simply, after people die angels take care of good souls, and demons punish the bad ones before reincarnation. They’re caretakers. Consider them my employees.”

I see, so it’s a work division thing.

“Obviously, since demons punish bad people, they have developed just a tad of a negative reputation.”

No kidding.

“But undeservedly so. It’s completely incorrect that they tempt people or something similar to do bad things. Exactly like we don’t guide them to do good things. Everyone has to make their own choices on their moral compass. Only after their life ends, will the respective caretakers judge them.”

I have to ask here, since we’re on that topic.

“So, punishing bad people, that means there’s a hell?”

Kami makes a gesture that implies yes and no.

“Sort of, but not quite. Of course a life full of bad deeds gets punished, but nothing nearly as horrible as burning for eternity or something. I’m a God, not a torturer.”

Right, makes sense. Considering what I learned about her so far, she has a caring personality, no doubt about that. No way would she accept something like eternal pain and suffering. I also learned another tidbit of interesting information. Apparently, reincarnation seems to be the cycle of life in this universe. If I have to make a guess, bad people probably get to experience a life very close to what they made others suffer.

Wait… “Um, Kami?”

“Yes, darling?”

“If demons punish bad people, and there is one right here where I’m supposed to work. Does that mean I’m getting punished?”

Karen bursts out in laughter.

No seriously, this is an important question. Hey, from what I’ve been told so far, wouldn’t that line of reasoning make sense?

“Following such logic, since I brought along an archangel, wouldn’t you get rewarded?” Kami follows my chain of logic.

Hmm, fair point.

“No, this is my own special little project,” she explains.

I’m not the only one who is curious at this point. Clearly Gabriel has no idea either about this place and her eyes show interest in knowing more.

“What is this project?” I ask.

Kami replies proudly. “We grant people dreams.”

“Huh?” it seems Gabriel and I found something in common, as we both show our confusion at the same time using that same verbal expression. But granting dreams? Like what? Put something in their minds when they sleep, or should I take this more as a figure of speech? Inari reveals a bit more.

“We make movies.”

Konatsu reacts excited.

“That means Karen’s an actress!”

Inari nods. “Indeed, the best actress possible.”

That feeling I had earlier before we entered this building, about this being the perfect spot for a clandestine business? It’s back alright. And I’m not the only one who has a foreboding about this place. Judging from Gabriel’s face, she’s expecting the same thing I am. Credit where credit is due, that girl is developing some good instincts at a rapid pace. Or maybe she had those to begin with? Inari grabs the handle of the door we’ve been standing in front of during our earlier dialogue, and opens it widely to let us in.

“Welcome to Love’s Workshop.”

I knew it.

Gabriel is the first to make a verbal comment. Seeing the mental picture she had formed about this place confirmed, the true nature of this so-called Love’s Workshop exposed.

“A bed?!”

That’s right. A bed, amongst some other décor sets, surrounded by a bunch of spotlights and cameras. My instincts were dead on. Only mistake was thinking about this place as a brothel at first. But it turns out to be a studio for porn videos instead. Close enough. My godly wife, the same one who offered her own daughter’s virgin pussy to the father and is acting Principal of a sexed-up elementary-slash-middle school, is also the chief producer of clandestine porn flicks featuring her own underage students. Isn’t that just dandy.

Another unfamiliar face walks towards us to greet the boss. A cutie for sure. She has pastel-pink hair all tied up to the side, hanging down to her elbow. Is she another one from the over-world? It’s hard to say since there aren’t any unusual features visible that separate her from regular humans. Sure, her hair is pink, but that might as well be dyed.

“Oh, Tsubaki. You’re here today to watch and learn?” Kami addresses her.

The girl nods and bows before greeting. Inari explains who this new face is.

“This is Tsubaki, another actress. Or actress in training to be more precise. Today is her first day on the job so she’s here to learn by observing only.”

A small verbal jab comes from Tsubaki’s mouth.

“Even though I’m perfectly capable.”

Seems like this pink-haired girl is a bit annoyed to merely be here as a spectator and not allowed to “act”. Feeling somewhat hurt in her pride maybe? Still, it’s not out of the ordinary for a workplace to let someone watch and learn on their first day.

Not that there is going to be much of any difficulty to learn here other than perhaps some obscure Kamasutra techniques…

“Karen, it’s about time to get ready,” Inari says while pointing her arm to some lockers in a corner.

“Wait, what is she getting ready for? Why her?” Gabriel asks with a confused look. She has a hard time comprehending why one of our students is involved. Not like she knows anything about Karen. After all, if she did, there would be no doubt about where this is going.

“Right, I’m going to change my clothes now,” Karen answers.

Why bother changing, when they’ll go off again soon enough?

Now time to fire off the million dollar question.

“So, who’s going to be her acting partner?”

The comedy routine known as my life continues.

“Well, we had someone planned…”

Any moment now…

“But that person had to cancel…”

Here it comes…

“So, congratulations! Today is your big debut!”

“Right, let’s go home. It’s late already,” I try to turn around.

“But we need you!” Inari insists.

“You need only my crotch.”

I look at the others. Anyone? Please? Throw me a lifeline here.

“Give my little sister a good pounding, Sensei.”

“Hehe, papa is a pervert.”

“We’re counting on you, darling.”

“Pervert…”

Thanks for all moral support, girls.

See, I have no problem at all with the prospect of having sweet sex with Karen. Not the least bit. But this situation is kind of different. In the club room everyone is around, but actively participating. Here, I’m going to have a bunch of people looking at me “perform”, some I only just met right now, one who thinks I’m some sexual monster, and all the while a bunch of spotlights and cameras pointing at me, meant for who knows how many thousands of eyes.

“You know, I may have a lot of experience by now, but I’m feeling insecure about this entire thing. Look, I hardly know these people,” I’m pointing at Inari and Tsubaki, the latter who promptly answers.

“Don’t mind me, I’m only here as an observer.”

“That’s the entire point! It’s just me alone on that set. You’ll all be watching, putting pressure on me.”

“Silly papa, you’re not alone, Karen is here too.”

“But, look at that amount of cameras,” I gesture towards their expensive equipment.

Inari proudly interrupts. “We have live webcams too with thirty thousand viewers on average.”

“See? They even have live web…”

Sigh… This is it. I just hit rock bottom. Things can only go up from here.

“Oh hey guys!” Karen and Yuna’s parents barge through the entrance, energetically waving at us. “Did we miss the action?”

It just got worse.

…

A voice calls for me from behind. It’s Karen who has finished changing her outfit.

“I’m sorry for the mess, Sensei. If you really don’t want to do it with me, I understand.”

She’s wearing a red bunny outfit with dark pantyhose underneath. A large white fluffy ball hangs right above her little bum and two giant flappy ears adorn her head. I swear, as she’s saying that it’s like there is some kind of saint-like aura visible around this girl. Give her a halo and some wings already.

“If I’m not attractive enough…” it’s like she can fall into tears at any moment.

But that’s not the problem at all, honestly you look hot as fuck right now.

Sigh, there is no way I can say no now. “That’s not true, don’t worry I’ll do it.”

“Great, then let’s get started,” she says as casual as possible.

Where did that sad look go? The saintly aura? Played like a fiddle. I was wrong, this is no little angel, but a seasoned devil. A voice coming from Gabriel who is standing a bit further criticizes me, arms crossed and looking less than amused.

“So naïve…”

Inari starts explaining a bit. “Outfit gets voted on by the audience. As you can see, today it’s a bunny girl costume. Last time was a nurse’s outfit.” She points towards various sets. “Set stage also gets voted on, for today we don’t know yet since that vote is still open.”

I have to ask her just to be sure I heard that part earlier correctly.

“So, this webcam stuff. How many viewers was that again?”

She looks towards Tsubaki who sits with a laptop resting on her thighs. Seems like she’s in charge right now with monitoring the chatroom as she answers my question.

“Right now we’re above thirty one thousand.”

I shouldn’t have asked. Some knowledge is better left in the dark.

“Isn’t Karen bothered by all those viewers?”

“Nah, she only gets turned on even more,” Inari states with confidence.

What else…

Tsubaki lifts up her thumb. Seems like all is set to go on the webcam side of things.

Karen has taken place on a bed in the middle of this studio. The others have taken a seat on the side and watch with amusement, except Gabriel who stands a bit further away and looks from the corner of her eyes. I thought she would have left by now, but seems like her intention is to see this through till the end. I’m guessing simply staying loyal to Kami’s request of coming here. I take place next to Karen.

“Cameras ready, let’s get started,” Inari gives the go sign.

Karen puts her hand on mine and whispers.

“It will be fine, all Sensei has to do is focus on me.”

Carrying an expensive looking hand camera, Inari comes close while speaking in an equally expensive looking micro that she’s holding in front of her mouth.

“Hello subscribers, regulars and newcomers! Today’s menu consists of everyone’s favorite! Our eleven year old cutie, Karen!”

I wonder how many FBI agents are in this chat right now.

A quick look from Inari at Tsubaki who gives another thumbs up and she continues.

“For today, we present you, our own special rabbit costume!”

Karen quickly stands up and turns around, showing her back to the camera while making a little wiggle with her booty. White tail on it wobbling left and right, those flappy ears on her head bouncing with every move.

“Isn’t she a cute little rabbit? Even if just a bit promiscuous?”

Just A bit? She looks like a complete sex bunny. I can even see the slit in that suit and pantyhose to allow easy access. That outfit is made for one purpose only, and the wearer is showing off that purpose without a shred of doubt through her sexual mannerisms.

She really does look like a pro.

“Today’s partner for our little love bunny is...” some quick drums effect later Inari announces me, “her own teacher!”

I hope they have enough common sense not to give any real names here. And is my face getting properly blurred?

“Isn’t that so erotic? A teacher about to have sex with his own pupil! Forbidden teacher-student love!”

“Um, isn’t the underage part more of a forbidden love thing here?” I blurt out.

A little glance to the side and I see Karen’s parents looking at me. This still feels so weird.

“Indeed it is! Our little Karen is only but an innocent child.”

Oh crap, did I speak out loud again? Will I ever learn to stop that habit? Anyway, where does this innocent part come from? Karen is many things, most of them good, but innocent is not among them.

Inari holds the micro close to Karen who starts speaking without a hint of nervousness.

“Knowing all my fans will be watching live while I make love with Sensei, makes my heart beat faster than ever before,” a little erotic giggle gets thrown in. I’m not even sure if she’s acting or not, it sounds that natural.

“Please feast your eyes on me while Sensei takes me on live camera!”

Even under these stressful circumstances, I’m actually starting to get turned on.

“Daddy will feast his eyes!” can be heard from the sidelines.

I wish “daddy” would keep his mouth shut, don’t remind me of you people being there.

Karen continues talking to her fans.

“Actually, today happens to be a dangerous day for my period.”

Inari begins to hype up the audience after hearing that nugget.

“Oh! Sensei better be careful not to get his young elementary student pregnant!”

“And you know what? If Sensei is okay with it… I wouldn’t mind it all natural,” Karen goes along with it.

Tsubaki is holding up a little whiteboard that says “All lies, play along.”

Phew, so she’s not in a dangerous day? I was getting worried for a while.

“So, what will you do Sensei? Will you accept our sexy love bunny’s offer?”

Right, play along… no need for nerves.

“If she’s fertile, then I guess we’ll breed like rabbits.”

Well, it’s not like I would actually mind if she had my children. Considering my destiny, she probably will at some point.

Karen puts a hand over her lower belly

“Sensei is going to put his warm semen all the way in here.”

It’s no different from what we always do, but I must admit, having her state this in front of over thirty thousand viewers is having an effect.

While Inari addresses the audience, Karen whispers to me.

“Getting a bit into the mood?”

I nod.

Yeah, I’ll be fine now. Only having to keep focusing on this cute and horny girl in front of me.

“Of course, we will also select the partner for next time through our usual lottery system. Be sure to press the enter button to participate for your chance at spending time with our lovely Karen! And don’t forget, subscribe to our newsletter for increased chances of being selected and being kept up-to-date on our livestreaming schedule!” she puts the micro before Karen again who shows a seductive laugh before tempting the audience to press that subscribe button. “Enter the lottery, and who knows… Maybe you’ll be next to enter somewhere very warm, very tight and very moist… No strings attached!”

Another look to Tsubaki, who holds up her little whiteboard sign saying “chatroom steaming hot”.

“Then let’s announce today’s location, decided by your votes!”

Drum rolls while Tsubaki writes down the result and shows it to Inari.

“And it has been decided! Our location for today’s rabbit breeding session is…”

I already know since I saw the sign.

“On top of a table!”

Karen offers her hand to me.

“Let’s go, Sen~sei, our table for two awaits.”

Arriving at the table, she stands next to it and awaits with excitement beaming from her face. This girl is having a total blast. I lift her up, trying to make myself look stronger than I am in front of the audience, and place her on the table.

Looking in the corner of my eyes, that line of spectators sitting at the side comes into view. A sudden flash enters my mind the moment my eyes meet Kami, taking over my mind for just an instant. It’s like I’m experiencing somebody else’s emotions as they flood into my consciousness. The best way to describe it is… Yeah, that’s it. An out of body experience. Like I was staring at myself from the perspective of another. What just happened?

Karen places her hands on my cheeks and focusses my gaze to her eyes.

“Look only at me, Sen~sei.”

Ah, I get it now. Those feelings earlier that came over me so suddenly, those were Karen’s emotions, her perspective. A glimpse into this girl’s mind, projected straight into my brain by the deity watching both of us.

With her hands still on my cheeks she puts her head closer, touching mine, and whispers silently enough that not even the expensive looking microphones next to us can pick it up.

“I love you, Sensei.”

I know…

That emotion is still resonating inside of me from that out of body experience. This same girl who brought me salvation on my first day as a teacher. Who hugged and kissed me when I couldn’t last for even ten seconds. Who is sitting here in a tempting outfit, inviting me to take her in the presence of family, friends and the views of an entire fan club already numbering in the thousands. I know what simple but pure thoughts make up this young girl’s mind right now.

She loves me.

And she wants to show that to everyone around us.

Yeah, I don’t mind these passive viewers nor the cameras and live webcams anymore. They might as well not be there at all. All pressure evaporated in an instant, and my only focus right now is this sweet little rabbit inviting me into her loving embrace.

Our tongues intertwine, trying to outdo each other in discovering every little corner of our mouths, not paying any attention to the handheld camera that’s getting closer to us. The fox girl carrying that camera shows her surprise by muttering a short sentence.

“Huh, a kiss? That’s a first.”

It’s obvious that the more romantic aspects are not order of the day in this Love’s Workshop. Perhaps it’s the world upside down, but for Karen, something like a deep kiss is a lot more intimate than the act of mating itself, contrary to her lower lips whose qualifications for entry consist only of having a hard cock.

A part of me wants to strip her naked, but I refrain. It would be such a waste of having dressed up like this in the first place. Karen has a very different vibe in that red skintight suit for sure, and that dark pantyhose really emphasizes those pretty juvenile legs. One little change however, I will gladly make to her current appearance. Hands are moving to her chest, grabbing hold of both pads covering her tiny, almost non-existent breasts. These look bigger than usual and I’m sure she didn’t grow two sizes overnight. As I thought, this suit has built-in extra filling to increase the volume of her chest. This has to go. Her natural chest is far more beautiful than some faked padding. All I have to do is lower the zipper at the back of her suit about two centimeters enabling me to lower these pads. Inari immediately moves closer with the handheld camera to take a close-up shot of Karen’s revealed nipples.

Karen pulls my head towards her chest, though with one arm only so as not to cover the view for the audience with her other arm. She clearly takes her “job” seriously, so I better start doing the same and not treat this like any other session.

I choose her left nipple to put my mouth on, leaving the right one bare for the camera. As the camera focusses on my mouth, capturing the moment my teeth gently roll over her hard nipple, Karen turns her upper body a bit more sideways while pushing her chest forward. Giving the perfect angle to her fans.

Inari makes the occasional glance towards Tsubaki, who always gives a sign in return that the audience is having a good time.

A couple minutes have passed playing with her chest area. As I detach myself with a sad sense of parting from the familiar taste of her nipple, Karen gives me a visual queue that it’s about time to take it a step up. Giving a tempting look to the camera while spreading both legs and putting a hand over her pussy. I stand back for a bit to let the camera get a close-up look, as Inari moves it down right between Karen’s legs, the lens noticeably zooming in. Her vagina is still covered by the bottom of her suit and the pantyhose underneath, but Karen already has two fingers right next to that built-in slit, ready to push the cloth aside at any moment’s notice. She’s just waiting for a sign from Inari, who is hyping up the audience.

“I don’t think we’ve ever seen the cloth covering her privates become so wet, so fast!”

Yeah, it’s noticeable, though to me it looks pretty much the same amount as always. Is what I’m used to simply not the norm? Considering what I felt earlier when her feelings for me got projected into my mind, yeah that would make sense.

“Who would like to see a fine close-up of Karen’s young pussy? Let’s see your voices in chat!”

Tsubaki gives both thumbs up this time. Looks like the audience is in complete agreement. Spreading her legs a bit further, Karen slides open the slit of her suit, revealing her naked pussy for the audience.

Looking into her eyes, it’s so obvious how she is filled with pride and joy at showing people how turned on she is by me, and how this same pussy is soon going to take in cum of her most beloved person for the entire world to see. She wipes a finger over her slit, shows it to the camera all covered and sticky, and then puts it into her mouth. Followed by taking another swipe with that exact same finger, showing it once more, and holding it in front of me. Only some of my saliva remains on that finger when she pulls it out of my mouth. Saliva mixed with her juice that we exchange again by a long deep kiss.

“Wow, she’s really getting into it this time…” A short instant where Inari dropped her narrator role and stated her honest inner thoughts, before turning back into professional mode and continuing her filming while taking a step to the side and looking at me.

Wait, why am I the focus now? But that answer becomes obvious immediately after, as Karen gets off the table and lowers herself in front of me. Of course, either a hand job or oral, to give our audience a chance to size up what is going to enter Karen. We’re still making a live streamed porn movie after all. Makes sense that we follow some traditional clichés. Though the feel is entirely different from what I’ve seen on the internet myself. None of those voices that sound like some old mule taking an oversized steel rod up its ass, utterly cringe worthy lines, and overdramatized acting that is so fake and scripted they should get a career as mainstream journalists. Sure, we do some similar things like giving the audience a close-up shot of her pussy for example, but she kept her vaginal lips neatly closed at the same time. How should I say it? There’s none of that grotesqueness factor. You know, that stuff like over the top facials, butt plugs and all of that raunchy stuff. I mean, sure I can understand some people getting turned on by that, but there’s almost nothing else out there in real porn. Where’s the love, the passion, the sensuality of two bodies entangled in a natural union of earthly flesh, like what we’re going to do here?

While I know it’s a porn movie, it feels almost pure in a sense. Because we are genuinely two people who like each other, want to have sex, and want to share that feeling with the world.

Having dropped my pants, she starts petting my penis from the opposite side of the camera that is capturing everything from a side perspective.

Inari throws out a question. “Is this your first time with Sensei?”

A little chuckle and Karen states the simple truth.

“No, not at all. We do it all the time.”

“Seems like you really care for him.”

Karen gives a quick look to me, drawing my attention to her coming words.

“Sensei is the only man in this world who truly knows, understands and accepts me, just like my closest family.”

“Oh! Could this be love?” Inari asks, expecting a vague answer but getting it straight from Karen’s mouth.

“My first and only love.”

Though I already knew, it still feels special to hear it again so openly. I only hope nobody in the physically present audience is taking it the bad way by getting jealous, since I do have experience with some of them. While the male spectator, her father, could feel jealous as well about another male entering their closed inner circle. But a quick look towards that line of spectators eases my worries. Kami was never an issue, I know she’s completely okay with me fucking every other female in the whole universe. Konatsu is jumping energetically at this little confession scene. Karen’s parents are holding each other, emotionally touched at the scene of their youngest daughter with her slightly problematic condition having finally found happiness, while their older daughter sits on a set piece giving a little wave in my general direction. Not that I really expected problems but it’s still a relief to see they are all completely okay with this. Only Gabriel is visibly annoyed and stands a bit further moping around.

“Not bad…” That was Inari who fell out of her role again, while looking at my crotch. Her fox ears stretching as she starts sniffing the air while only thirty centimeters removed from the object of her attention. “And seven different partners in one day?”

Whoa what? Does she actually have the keen nose of a fox too? Capable enough to grasp the lingering scent of my sexual partners’ fluids on my manhood? I guess these demon folk have their own peculiar traits.

Having finished showing off what Karen’s about to get close and intimate with, my partner puts herself back onto the table, leans backwards while resting on both arms and spreads her legs to invite me.

Grabbing her legs, putting myself between them, we wait a bit for Inari to take position and give the okay sign. Having placed her camera at a low angle that can capture a close-up of the coming penetration, I find the entrance and push.

Not too fast, so the viewers can enjoy all details of Karen’s wet vagina wrapping itself around me while dripping on the floor as if it’s drooling for more.

And that’s the time I fully stopped caring about viewers, the job or any others physically present. The only thing filling my mind right now is this girl dressed as a bunny and the wonderful feeling she’s giving me with her youthful body.

As I start to pound, the rabbit ear headband begins to wobble forth and back together with the side-tail of her hair. Legs hanging around my sides, as I put my arms underneath them and lift them up.

From this angle and with those legs raised, both the audience looking through the lens of the camera and those physically present can easily see my penis sliding in and out of her pussy repeatedly. Not that this was my intention. All I wanted was some of this girl’s weight to hold in my arms. Looking down, I can see my penis appearing and then disappearing all the way to the base, again and again while her lips perfectly stretch and shape airtight around the moving tip and shaft. That feeling of burying my way deeper, pushing a young girl’s walls aside and having them rub my bare penis with every thrust is something I will never get tired of. All that experience later, even when taking those countless times with only Karen into account, it remains the best feeling ever by far. I once heard stories in the newspaper of a Russian man dying from exhaustion after having spent an entire night with his partner, swallowing tons of Viagra for a nonstop session. And experiencing what I do now, I have every bit of confidence to say the man died with a smile on his face, not regretting a single moment of it. Kami could warn me that if I orgasmed right now, I would get a fatal heart attack with one hundred percent certainty, and I would still give this girl my semen with the utmost of dedication and joy.

It feels that good.

Holding the camera with one hand, Inari places the microphone close to Karen’s mouth. Her breathing and moaning is completely different than what the audience must be used to, if they’re first timers in this livestream session at least. A sound very unlike what is a norm in the porn industry. A norm that consists of the sound belonging to an older women pretending to be a teenage girl, while forcing a fake voice out of her mouth, trying to mask the fact she’s merely getting payed for the job. Karen on the other hand, a real underage teenager, is always having the time of her life with every penis that happily stumbles its way inside of her. But openly revealing that mine alone is standing at the top.

Inari dexterously moves the microphone and puts it as close as possible to the location where I slide into Karen, without touching us or interrupting my thrusts. I have no idea how loud it must be for our viewers, but if it’s anything like what I’m hearing, it’s a lustful feast for the ears.

“Nnn~… Sensei~…”

And so is that lust-drowned voice.

She suddenly takes action and moves her left leg, pulling it close to her and laying it down over her other leg. She is now laying sideways, her legs both hanging on my same side. The sudden change in posture and friction it causes of turning her lower halve aside while I’m still buried inside makes a rush of stimulation run over me. In addition, those two delicious thighs being pressed together causes her pussy to feel even tighter than usual, and considering her age she already is tight to begin with.

But I’m not the only one feeling it. Noticing that Karen is about to experience her first orgasm, Inari moves to an angle that allows an overview of both Karen’s expression and my continued pounding. As she gasps and clamps to the edge of the table while experiencing her peak, I pour my first load into her.

Inari quickly moves to take a view on Karen’s thighs with her vagina pressed in between, my penis still rooted into her all the way, both of us going through the last spasms of our respective orgasms.

Right, we’re filming. Now that I got some of that hot steam off, I can think about such trivial matters again. Let’s give the audience the view they want.

I pull out slowly, covered in her carnal juices. A bit of cum comes leaking out of Karen’s slit. No time to waste. I’m sure the audience wants it too, but more important than that, I want another round.

Desiring the same, Karen turns around and sits on her hands and knees on top of the table, wiggling her tiny bum at me, like using the fluffy bunny tail on top as a lure. Then lowering her upper body towards the table, bum sticking out.

Planting one knee on the table, I raise myself higher and immediately shove my penis all the way into her, beginning to dig in and out again of this little rabbit’s vagina. Her costume only amplifies what we’re doing. The mating of two wild animals giving themselves to nothing but pleasure and instinct. Her entire body gets pushed forward with every wild thrust as even the table begins to move from the meaty pounding the girl on top is taking. Audience getting a good view of an already smothered rod further smothering itself inside Karen’s fleshy tunnel.

She’s looking straight ahead of her now. But at what?

Oh, right. Our spectators. They’re now right in front of her as we changed alignment together with the table. I cannot see Karen’s expression, but I can guess it easily. Blue eyes that peer towards her friends and family, asking with glee and pure happiness to witness her as the man she loves takes her as his own. A testament to her family that she has fully accepted herself and found a man who does the same. A display to the god that pulled her family out of misery, of how much this girl dressed as a bunny is enjoying life now. Eyes filled with the purest mixture of joy, lust and gratitude.

Why don’t we show them some more?

I grab her arms from behind and pull them towards me. Karen automatically raises herself, head held high, chest pushed forward and a body fully entrusted to me. I actually feel a bit of sadness right now that the little play we had earlier, about her being fertile and the two of us making little rabbits, was all an act for the audience. Because if she was fertile, I would happily go for a third or fourth round in front of Karen’s family, even if the cameras were already turned off, pumping her full of my seed just to be sure that her family would grow by one.

We both drop to the table as I fire my second load into my partner’s pussy, on and on it keeps coming. I have to admit, near the end when I followed her gaze towards our audience, I was getting more and more conscious again of the over thirty thousand viewers, and actually started to enjoy that thought of being watched.

Damn, I’m so turned on I can still feel cum gushing up into her womb.

“Oh! It’s spilling out!”

Inari is obviously still there hanging right below Karen’s pussy. The audience should be able to see the convulsions of both our bodies, and from Inari’s comment, it’s clear that thick cum is spilling out already even though I’m not even done yet with pouring more inside. As I finally pull out, a little puddle has formed underneath Karen.

Damn, maybe my body is getting used to being more active? Or does it have something to do with two of my partners being otherworldly? The amount I’m ejaculating is definitely increasing as my experience grows. I never heard of that being natural.

The scene is over. While Inari is talking to the viewers, Kaori has taken place next to her youngest daughter, holding her in both arms. Does she actually have some tears in her eyes?

“I’m so happy for you, dear.”

Seems like her daughter’s intended message got through. Karen responds, still recovering from our intense session. “We can finally live a normal life now.”

Well, normal in a sense that their family will be accepted here, not that there is anything conventional about our lifestyle. I doubt the Shimizu will have to ever move hometown again with Kami here as their ally.

Speaking of, the divine owner of this underage porn studio is approaching me.

“See? No need at all for stress.”

True, whether people actively participate in an orgy like at the club, or it’s just me with all others looking, in the end there’s not really much of a difference. Though the biggest reason is a simpler one.

“In the end, this bunny’s attractiveness was too much to resist, even with people watching,” I pat Karen on the head while she smiles broadly from happiness in return.

A sudden tug on my arm pulls me to the side. It’s coming from Yuna who has grabbed onto my shirt and starts dragging me along.

“Sorry for interrupting, it won’t take long,” she says to her little sister.

“Sure, enjoy yourselves,” Karen smiles in return.

Hey, what’s going on so sudden? “Where are you dragging me to?”

Yuna stops at another set piece right next to the door we entered from, right next to a fake wall panel. “Over here.”

What’s she planning? She didn’t even give me the time to put my clothes back on.

The reason is quickly made obvious as she puts one arm around my neck, raises a leg and lifts herself up, using her free arm to grab my still erect penis and putting it underneath her skirt where a naked pussy awaits.

Oh. That’s why. Somebody got turned on when watching earlier and wants some of that meat for herself. I take a quick look around. The others stand a couple meters further, talking to each other. All except Gabriel, still standing at a distance, not really paying attention to her surroundings and obviously lost in thought. Whatever. After what happened earlier with all those cameras my sense of shame is practically dead anyway. So when there’s a cute girl in front of me asking for my penis, taking her up on the offer or rejecting that embrace of her wet pussy is not exactly a difficult choice to make.

While I place Yuna against the fake wall, her long ponytail hanging next to her, Kami starts talking casually, completely ignoring the lewd scene playing out behind her.

“So, Gabriel. Any thoughts?”

Her arms still folded and turning to Kami, Gabriel answers with a question of her own.

“Why do you run this place?”

“You know my opinion on anything sexual by now,” Kami replies.

Gabriel turns her head away again. “Yes, but I can’t agree with it.”

Ignoring that last comment, Kami continues explaining, this time to everyone in the room. “You all know what I’m working towards. A better future, one where a spectacle like this is like normal everyday life.”

It’s still hard to imagine, a world where a teacher has casual sex with his eleven year old student on a porn set as some kind of new norm. Though her reasoning behind it makes sense.

“However…” she continues, “even in a world like that, there will always be people left behind.”

Like those who were in my shoes, and they’re not all going to get personal help like I got.

“There will still be lonely people?” Konatsu is asking a question. Kami nods to her.

“A small number, but there always will be some. That is the nature of free will.”

Looking behind me for an instant while I’m still going hard at it with Yuna, Karen gives a little wave at both of us. Judging from a hand I can feel moving around my neck, Yuna is waving back while the entire décor set she is resting against is shaking at our rhythm.

“So, what does that have to do with this place?” Gabriel once again turns to Kami, but with her main body still facing away from the group.

“To give both dreams and chances to those lonely people,” Kami explains.

Gabriel turns towards the door and starts walking.

“Hum, I’ll be leaving now. Our business is done here?”

“Don’t forget to drop by later,” Kami casually mentions.

“Oh, I will.” As she leaves Gabriel comes closer towards Yuna and I entangled in raw carnal emotion and lust. But something is noticeable for both of us. Her long white one-piece dress had a darker spot on it, right at the crotch area. Apparently Yuna wasn’t the only one who felt aroused by what happened.

“I want to change underwear…” Gabriel’s words can be heard, albeit very silently. I don’t think she knows we heard her.

“In the end this is only a whorehouse,” as she grabs the door handle and opens.

However, right before closing that door, something else caught the attention of Yuna and me, though we didn’t bring it up or think much about it. Gabriel had taken a little doll out of her pocket and was staring at it with a sad, faraway look in her eyes. Then the door closes.

Konatsu joins Karen and begins to talk.

“Giving dreams to lonely people? That sounds very respectable.”

Karen thanks her friend with a laugh.

It’s not hard to understand what the big boss of this place means with that. Before these people came along, I was one of those lonely souls. Knowing firsthand what the effect was of finally having found a loving embrace. That same girl I had sex with on the table over there, the younger sister of the one I’m fucking right now, sharing that one afternoon with her blew all those dark clouds away and guided me towards a pure light at the end of a long dark tunnel.

I have no idea how often this place is used, it’s probably relatively new like the school building. But I remember from Inari’s explanation earlier how they select people for Karen to partner with, and any other girls that possibly work here. By lottery amongst all participating viewers. That means everyone has a chance. And knowing Kami, she probably made the algorithm in a way that everyone eventually gets a turn. At least, that will be the end goal of this personal project of hers. And meanwhile, people who are waiting for their turn have the hope that someday they will find their way to this room, right into the comforting embrace of one of these girls’ arms and legs.

That’s what she means with “giving dreams”.

I thrust up into Yuna, holding her tight. The third load of this little excursion trip gets pumped up and deposited inside Yuna. Again, I can feel an amount larger than usual pouring out. Yeah, this is not normal anymore, though I’m not particularly worried about that.

“You want a turn?” Karen asks Konatsu after noticing her older sister is finished.

“It is fine, I’ll have mine when we get home, or papa will be stuck here forever.”

I don’t mind being stuck under such circumstances, but hey, she gave me something to look forward to when retuning home.

Kaori, who is standing next to Kami, is looking at us.

“Sure must be nice being young.”

“You’re still plenty young. What should I say then? I’m older than the universe.”

Kaori continues, while Konatsu silently stares and listens to this conversation.

“I mean, it won’t be long anymore before I’ll be a grandma for sure.”

“True, but that doesn’t sound all that bad, surely?” Kami responds.

“Heh, fair enough. I’ll look forward to it then.”

If I had payed attention to Konatsu right now, rather than finally putting my pants back on, I would have seen her place both hands over her belly while she has fallen silent.

“Something wrong?” Karen asks her friend.

“Um? Nah, nothing…”

Joining the group again together with Yuna, who was wiping the inside of her thighs clean, I do have one question to add concerning this highly illegal workshop.

“How do you keep the cops from investigating this place and everyone in the chatroom?”

“Stopping them in the chatroom is easy, I made the IP block list myself and it’s constantly up to date,” Kami replies.

Yeah, I can see that working efficiently with her divine power. Knowing all those IP’s and updating them in real time should be a cakewalk for an all-powerful deity.

“And the chief of police came knocking on our door last week already because someone reported us as suspicious.”

“So what did you do?” I ask, curious how she solved that issue.

“I didn’t do anything, Karen did.”

Huh? I look at Karen who has been listening to us. She holds out her finger in a V motion. Inari provides the last piece I need to understand that puzzle, pointing towards a large rack on the side holding professional videotape rolls.

“Second shelve, third roll from the right.”

Oh, I see. She seduced him straight to one of these sets, with live cameras and all. Yeah, I don’t think local cops are going to be a problem anymore.

Inari and Tsubaki have finished all arrangements to finish the stream and Tsubaki closes the laptop.

“Well done today. Starting next week, it will be your turn. Think you can handle it?”

Tsubaki stands up and puts the laptop aside before answering Inari.

“Obviously. I’m a succubus. There’s no way I can lose to some human girl.”

Hmm, a succubus? So she _is_ one of those demonic races after all. Succubae, well known for seduction.

“Are you sure? Karen’s pretty impressive. If you’d challenge her now, you will lose for sure,” Inari replies.

I did think of Karen as a seasoned succubus at some point, it’s not that hard to imagine the real deal losing to her, especially a trainee.

“Huh?! As if!” Tsubaki denies that possibility.

Though at the same time, I can understand this is a matter of pride to a real succubus.

Tsubaki walks straight up to Karen.

“Hey, human girl.”

Karen looks at her curiously.

“I challenge you!”

Don’t do it…

“What kind of challenge specifically?” Karen asks.

Tsubaki sticks out her hand and finger to point at her rival in a declaration of war.

“A dick hunt! One week, who gets the most wins, starting now!”

While Karen happily accepts the challenge known as her daily life, I take a step closer to Inari and inquire about our proud little trainee.

“How much experience does Tsubaki have?”

Inari laughs out loud.

“Zero.”

Rip.

One week later. The war has ended. The tally has been made. Millions of male soldiers happily gave their all inside some piece of rubber, or stuck deep inside the trenches. When it comes to Karen at least, plenty of those will have been mine. Though I didn’t see Tsubaki the last week at all until she suddenly showed up in front of our school building after closing hours. Falling to her knees in front of Karen and placing her head to the ground.

“Teach me, Master!”

Like a saint, Karen picks her up.

“Let’s be friends okay?”

No need to ask for any result. It was obvious from the start.


	9. An apprentice's pride

It’s morning. The three of us are watching some cartoons for Konatsu who sits in the middle. Some of these I remember from back when I was a kid. They’re honestly more engaging than I thought they would be. The nostalgia trip is certainly going strong. Mother and father, both having an arm around their lovely daughter, not a bad way at all to spend a morning.

“Darling, could you open the door?”

Hmm? I didn’t hear the doorbell. I just give her a questioning look.

“We have a guest.”

-Ding dong-

Oh, there it is. Don’t tell me it’s Gabriel who is probably going to start yelling again.

I open the door expecting the worst.

“Oh! You must be Minamoto Daisuke. I’m Cupid, nice to meet you. Is Kami here?”

What the fuck are you wearing? This female figure standing in front of me is practically naked. I turn my head around and yell towards the living room.

“Kami! There’s some suspicious pervert at the door!”

The pervert looks around curiously. “Hmm? Where?”

My wife’s reply comes from inside.

“That’s an acquaintance! Let her in!”

Seems like it’s going to be another one of those days.

“Right, let’s go inside,” before the neighbors notice you.

Seriously, what the fuck are you wearing? Kami may have an erotic dress code, but this girl is in another league entirely when it comes to complete lack of common sense. By looking at her face, you’d get the impression of a cute little angel about the size of Konatsu. A light blue hair, is that painted or natural? I never asked with Tsubaki’s pink hair. Definitely should one of these days. Anyway, her hair is split down the middle, running down in two straight bangs at the front reaching to her shoulders. At the back she has strong curled hair drills on each side, running down to about her neck, each tied up by a small light-pink ribbon. And she’s clearly an angel because of the halo and those same cherub style wings from Konatsu.

Judging only on those features, I’d consider her a posh little angel.

But then there’s everything below the neckline…

Or rather, what is absent… She is wearing socks at least. The over-knee type in a gradient starting from light blue at the bottom to white at the top. The rest on the other hand? As naked as a newborn baby. And yet, I can see nothing of her private areas. The wings are not at their usual spot like with Konatsu, back of the shoulders. This girl has multiple pairs. The largest pair, barely larger than Konatsu’s, is situated above the hips around her waist line. But the bigger eye catch on this little pervert are two small wings floating just right in front of her chest, covering her tiny A cup breasts. Looking from the front, another pair of even smaller wings is noticeable floating over her crotch area, covering it from clear view. As she walks inside, I try to take a peek past those wings, but the damn things seem to change shape, preventing a good view.

Wait, then what about her backside? If she follows Kami’s trend of not having anything covering the rear… With that short style there’s no annoying hair to obstruct my view! And this one is practically asking for it, being “dressed” like this. As she passes me to go deeper inside, I bend over a bit and am greeted by a shiny spectacle. No, seriously. There’s some kind of glowing holy aura covering the crucial area between her lower butt cheeks.

“Bloody censorship.”

“Hmm? What?” she mutters to me not understanding what I’m talking about.

“Oh, nothing. Kami is in the living room.”

Entering the living room I give that stare again to my sweet wife still sitting in the sofa. My copyrighted “why is there a weirdo in our living room” look. But she just shrugs her shoulders and laughs.

Cupid walks immediately towards Konatsu.

“So this must be the rumored daughter.”

“I’m Konatsu, nice to meet you. Ehe.”

“I’m Cupid, nice to meet you too.”

At least she seems less of a bother than Gabriel.

“Take a seat,” I offer Cupid a place on the single couch.

“Nah that’s okay, I only came to say hi.”

Operation “Look underneath those wings when she’s sitting down”? Failed.

“You live around here?” Konatsu asks her.

“That’s right, I settled down around the area. My own little exploration base.”

Kami takes over the conversation.

“Of course, you always had an interest in the human world before.”

Cupid answers with somewhat of a sad tone that quickly changes back to energetic.

“Yeah, I didn’t really have the time… until now.”

You sure look like someone with plenty of time to me.

“I’ve already made a long list of locations to visit. Shrines, temples, museums, natural parks…”

“Aren’t you going to get arrested like this?” I have to ask.

Cupid looks at me completely confounded.

“Huh? What do you mean, like this? Is there something wrong about my appearance?”

Practically everything.

“They’ll treat you like some pervert and call the cops.”

She suddenly seems to understand what has been bugging me.

“Oh, that. Don’t worry about it, not an issue.”

What do you mean, not an issue? Don’t tell me getting arrested while running around streaking yourself is your primetime hobby?

“They won’t notice anything out of the ordinary.”

Huh… Well it’s true that she made it to my place without getting arrested, I guess.

“But I always thought angels can only hide their halos and wings?” That’s why the other two in this house never hide their ears. Though in this case, hiding wings would only make an arrest happen even faster.

Kami clears up my misunderstanding.

“That’s true under normal circumstances, but Cupid has a special power…”

Should I get my facepalm ready?

“…She can project illusions into people’s minds.”

You know, that actually does sound impressive. I had no idea this little angel was so powerful. Trying to temper my expectations, Cupid clarifies her own power.

“Only the illusion of clothes though, nothing else.”

Sigh. I should have known. What an utterly useless power.

“After all, I hate clothes. They itch, and rub and are plain uncomfortable.”

So, nothing but a pervert in the end. Got it.

“Anyway, I’m leaving again. Still got plenty to unpack at my apartment. Bye.”

“Bye-bye,” Konatsu waves.

When I show her out the door, I wonder if Cupid’s sense of style while projecting clothes is as daring as her actual looks, meanwhile trying in vain to get another sneak peek at those subtle round shapes behind those chest wings. Right when I want to close the door, I see two familiar faces coming down the road.

Sure is busy this morning.

It’s Karen and Tsubaki who both came to play with Konatsu. That’s the first time Tsubaki comes here. I haven’t seen her since that day she became Karen’s apprentice. A hello kiss from the master, a greeting from the apprentice, and both dash off inside towards Konatsu’s room. Good to see there is no bad blood between them after that whole challenge fiasco.

What a relaxing day this has been. After that one random blue-haired weirdo incident this morning my wife went shopping with Kaori. Pretty sure they’re going to hang around together the entire afternoon in some shopping mall, cafeteria and what not. Occasionally I’ve seen one of the girls upstairs head to our fridge or heard some footsteps towards the toilet, other than that not a single noise in the entire living room. Only some silent ticking of the clock while enjoying a fine book. A luxury I haven’t known for a long time.

Now that Konatsu sleeps in my bed every night, her old room is getting used for situations like this where her friends come over to play. The entire room has been turned into a gaming room basically. Noise of rumbling footsteps down the stairs tells me they’re done playing up there. I managed to get halfway through this book’s new chapter before my life is about to turn hectic again, not bad. Now to see what nonsense I’m going to get dragged in this time.

“Papa!”

All three of them show up, Konatsu holding some box I don’t recognize in her hand. But I do remember that Karen was holding some big bag when she arrived here, that has got to be the contents.

Don’t be anything annoying.

Please don’t be anything annoying.

Erotic is fine though.

“Karen brought this game for us, but we need a “game master” or something,” she holds up the easily recognizable box. It’s a twister game.

Nice, Karen. We smile to each other in a mutual sign of understanding. This is a good enough reason to put my book down for, especially with how these girls are always dressed lightly. If I understand this game correctly, all I have to do is tell them what color to place their hands and feet on. Great, time to rig the shit out of this game.

“Ehe, I can’t reach that, papa”

“Sure you can, dear.” You only need to lift that pretty bum a bit higher.

This has been plenty enjoyable so far. Karen is lifting her back upwards, showing the inside of her skirt, Tsubaki is hanging over her face-down, T-shirt starting to slide. Now only to finish this piece of living art with Konatsu. However, she loses her balance and the entire display crumbles to the ground. Not that I’m complaining, it makes for a fine sight either way.

We spent a while playing around like this, but eventually Karen walks up to me signaling the end of my little guilty pleasure. I give her a high five in appreciation.

“It’s about time to go home now. We’ll leave the game here for some other occasion.”

She won’t be gone for long though, both Shimizu sisters spend the night here often, and Karen already told me earlier she’d be back later this evening. Karen starts cleaning up, while Konatsu goes off to the toilet and Tsubaki heads to the fridge to get some drinks for all of us. She hands one to Karen, puts Konatsu’s down on the table for when she returns, and offers me one too.

“Thanks,” even if they are mine to begin with.

The small statured succubus girl, who looks completely identical to any normal human except for pink hair, plops down on the long sofa right next to me. Now is my chance to finally learn the answer to one of the universe’s greatest mysteries.

“Is that color natural?”

“…”

All right then, keep your secrets.

“Natural…” Tsubaki finally answers.

I guess that also increases the chances of this morning’s pervert having natural blue hair.

“Is that because you’re a succubus?” I ask.

She sips from her drink before answering, in a bit of a silent tone and staring at the others cleaning up.

“Pink is very common amongst our kind.”

Hmm, I wonder if she’s hiding things like how angels can.

“Do you have, like, wings and such? Or a halo?”

Wait, a demon with a halo, that doesn’t make sense.

“Wings, yes, but no halo. Some races have horns, we succubae don’t.”

Her answers seem a bit short and with low interest. Honestly, she didn’t say much the entire day, to me at least. Not that Tsubaki didn’t enjoy herself, but this girl sure seems to be lost in thought a lot. Just when I wonder if there’s something troubling on her mind, she begins to speak.

“Hey…” she hesitates but eventually continues, still staring at the other two, “Karen always talks about you. Seems like Konatsu does the same.”

Right, this is the first time she got to know my daughter better.

“I hope they’re not saying anything bad or embarrassing,” I inquire, getting curious.

“Nothing bad. Words of praise only.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Still, “nothing bad” she said. So the embarrassing part is confirmed at least. Knowing what an open chatterbox Karen can be, I expected as much. It’s probably better not to prod any deeper about that part.

I’m sure Tsubaki intended to go somewhere with that topic, but has fallen silent again.

While I was paying attention to the pink-haired girl sitting next to me, Konatsu who came back from the toilet was trying to get something off her chest as well in the presence of her best friend.

“Karen…”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I think there’s something wrong…”

Karen stops cleaning up and gives Konatsu that drink that was put on the table earlier.

“You look a bit pale,” she replies.

“When I went to the toilet, there was blood…”

Karen shows a worried expression, but quickly calms down, grasping what is probably going on with her friend.

“Where did it come from?” she asks Konatsu, who is shuffling around, afraid of what she saw in the toilet.

“From down here…” a finger points down to her own vagina.

Karen places a hand on her own lower belly. “Does it feel a bit odd around this spot?”

Konatsu nods. “It hurts a bit.”

Karen pats her friend on the back. “I never expected you to turn into a woman faster than me.”

“Huh?” Konatsu looks up.

“Don’t worry about it, what’s happening is completely normal.”

“Normal?”

Karen nods and tries to remove all her friend’s worries.

“That’s proof you can make babies now. Remember what we learned in class?”

Konatsu thinks for a bit and suddenly understands, while her friend continues.

“Probably won’t be long now before it’s my turn. Then we’ll both be in the same situation again.”

Though Karen tried to cheer her up, it didn’t seem to work very well. At that last sentence, Konatsu returned to a gloomy mood.

“The same…”

The cleanup is finished and our two cute guests are already at the doorstep, about to leave. Karen is first to say goodbye.

“I’ll be back this evening.”

“Be careful on your way home.”

“I’m not going home yet, we’ve got our part-time job first.”

Ah yes, that place.

Tsubaki hasn’t said a word since our little chat on the sofa.

“So you’re going too?” I ask her, trying to break her out of that silence.

“No, I’m not going.”

Hmm, why not? If I remember correctly she should no longer be a trainee at this point.

“Inari wants you to come. She’s getting worried about why you haven’t shown yourself at all recently,” Karen clarifies.

Tsubaki answers dejected. “Maybe next time…”

From the way she’s saying that, it’s obvious this next time will be no different.

“Hmm, okay, I’ll let her know,” Karen gives me a little hand gesture before leaving, signaling me to do something about this situation. Naturally, dump all problems on my shoulders, that’s what I’m here for.

Sigh…

Tsubaki is still standing at the door absentminded, about to leave. I know she was trying to ask something back in the house, but didn’t get to her point. Maybe it is as good a time as any to give a little push.

“Take a seat.”

Sitting down myself on the wall that encircles our garden, I invite Tsubaki to sit right next to me with a patting gesture. The sun covers both of us as she obediently places down her cute little bum, realizing I want to exchange some words. My first guess would be a confidence problem. Though I don’t understand at all why she would feel that way. Seeing this girl here all covered in sunlight, she’s definitely a top tier beauty. It’s as if her skin is reflecting some of that sunlight. If she wasn’t a demon who is far stronger and more resilient than a human ever will be, I would be worried about her burning herself from only this bit of exposure with such delicate looking skin. Her hair all tied-up in a side-tail is cute and girly looking. On the opposite side of that side-tail she has a hair ornament in the shape of three small flowers bundled together. Her mannerisms are always a fine display of feminine elegance. Even sitting on this crude wall, she has her legs neatly put together sideways, a hand placed softly touching the wall to support herself and her other hand resting on her thigh. Anyone passing by would stop in their tracks to take a look at this pretty picture sitting here.

Well, a pretty picture if you exclude the guy sitting right next to her in his plain morning sweater, who would be me. The dark brown top she’s wearing is the type that has a zipper on the front. Here and there are some patterns of bats in a lighter tone. Seems like she has that demonic theme going in clothing style, as her pink loose socks that reach below the knee have a similar pattern on them. A short pleated skirt finishes her outfit.

So seems like Tsubaki is not going to start this talk. No problem, then I’ll just go straight to the point.

“When was the last time you visited the workshop?”

“The time you were there.”

Yeah, that’s a while ago already. This gives me a good idea about what’s going on here, now only to get her to admit it.

“Could you tell the reason why you avoid that place?”

“I’m not ready yet.”

I’m sure feeling ready is not the issue here. If we wait until that day comes, we’ll be waiting till the end of the universe.

“Why do you assume you’re not ready?”

…

That pause means I’m right above the target, and Tsubaki is looking for a vague enough way to describe her issues.

“I don’t have enough…”

Yup, as vague as expected. Not going to change anything in the end though, the fact that she says this much means I’ll get the rest out of her easily enough with some simple prying. After all, that’s what she was trying to do but failed back in the living room already, trying to get some advice.

“…Confidence… Attractiveness. Things like that.” She’s been looking at the road straight ahead of her this entire time, staring at nothing in particular.

My instincts were on the money. What is bothering this girl is exactly what I had anticipated as the source of her silence and unwillingness to go to that part-time job. Tsubaki had a lot of pride in herself back when I first met her, and that pride has now crumbled after losing her challenge to a point of feeling dejected and incompetent. Considering what this challenge was all about, it’s certainly an unusual topic to be bothered about. But then again, she _is_ a succubus. This should be her specialty. While it’s hard to grasp exactly what this means to her, I can imagine it’s not a trivial matter at all. Besides, succubus or not, anyone would feel sad if they think of themselves as incompetent in love and attraction. Anyway, that dick hunt debacle must have ended in complete failure for her to end up like this.

“So, if I may ask about that challenge, how many did you manage to seduce?” I hope she doesn’t close up now.

“None…”

Huh?! How the hell is that possible? No matter how anyone looks at it, this girl is gorgeous by any definition. Picking up a guy should be as simple as walking up to them and flaunting some seductive moves. How can she fail so badly?

“Just to clarify, how did you approach someone?”

“I went to the station, south exit, because there’s lots of people there. I plain out asked them if they wanted some fun. But they all were wary of me.”

Well no shit! Better clear up why people rejected her offer.

“South exit is right next to a police box, and in addition there was a sting operation nearby three months ago where some yakuza trafficking young girls and their customers got arrested.”

She looks Karen and Konatsu’s age. Any person would think a girl this young tempting in front of a police box is involved in a similar sting and decline, no matter how good she looks. Even more so especially because she looks the part of being pure jailbait.

While that is no doubt the main reason, it is not the only one.

“On top of that, you don’t just go to someone and plain out ask them.”

Not when you’re this highly illegal looking in age. She clearly has not much experience with the human world. Sure, a direct approach like that would work once Kami’s vision of the future becomes more of a reality, but not right now. Being so open only makes it more suspicious considering both her underage appearance and chosen location.

“Let them approach you and choose a more suitable spot.”

She’s not convinced. Not that I expected her to, that would be too quick and easy.

“I don’t know about this confidence part, but I sure can guarantee you’ve got the attractiveness part down pat.”

She’s staring a bit more into the ground now.

I stand up and place myself down before her, looking at Tsubaki’s face.

“As a guy, trust me when I say you’re a cutie.”

“Cute is not enough…” she turns her eyes away. But at least she’s starting to show more response than merely staring into the distance with empty eyes.

“Then I’ll give it to you straight,” I place my hand underneath her chin and lift up her head to face me. “You’re sexually attractive.”

Her face gets red a bit before turning away.

“Karen and Konatsu are right, you’re a nice guy…”

Seems like she still has trouble accepting herself.

“…Besides, looks is useless without talent. I’m a failure as a succubus.”

“Okay, could you wait here for a moment? I’ll be right back.”

All that comes in reply is a confused look, asking what is going on, but I ignore her gaze and head inside. Leaving the door open as clear indication I’ll be back soon enough. Three minutes later I return wearing a proper suit.

“Right, let’s go.”

“Huh?” is all she can mutter in confusion.

“You’ve got some time I assume, since you were supposed to do that part-time job anyway, so let’s go.”

“Whereto?”

“A suitable spot,” I say while holding out my hand to her.

We walk through the warm afternoon sun, getting closer to a specific location I have in mind. Tsubaki is holding my hand and walking next to me, looking downwards and remaining silent. I’m sure she is aware this trip has something to do about her confidence problem, but it seems she has put some trust in me because there is no hint of hesitation in tagging along. To bystanders, we probably look like father and daughter having a little stroll under the sun.

“So, how old are you actually?” I ask. It’s purely a question to break the awkward silence, but I’m actually interested in knowing the answer since I have this sneaking suspicion she’s not that old at all, even being an immortal being.

“Twelve.”

Whoa, I expected young, but I was still way off the mark.

“Your looks actually correspond to your real age. I thought you were a couple decades old at least, you know, being a demon.”

“No, I came into being twelve years ago. But this is about the point where I’ll stop visibly aging.”

A wonderful prospect for any husband to have a wife like this.

Wait, I just described my own life.

Anyhow, that explains this complete lack of common sense in how to get picked up. What she explained earlier, on top of being in the human world probably for the first time in her life.

“This street…” Tsubaki murmurs to herself.

Ah, she noticed. Good.

Some red lights at the doorsteps and around windows, a neon sign with the contour of a women in a lewd pose, multiple girls hanging around obviously waiting for potential customers. There’s little doubt about the nature of this place.

“It’s our town’s red-light district.”

Thinking about it, actually surprising that a town this small has a dedicated whoring district, even if only the size of one short street. I walked through it a couple times before, back during my depressed days, trying to work up the courage to step inside one of those establishments. Not that it ever happened. Women here are too old for my taste anyway.

We’re getting some weird looks thrown our way already, not unexpected with our age difference on top of being in this type of location, but this place has an unwritten rule not to stick their noses in other’s business so all should be fine. Time to teach this cute succubus how to turn into a sexy succubus. I take her into an alcove for some preparation.

“First, roll up your skirt a bit more.”

I know, it’s a weird request. She probably thinks I’m going to prostitute her or something. But that’s not the case. Only wanting her to witness how desired a twelve year old succubus can be.

“How far?”

Okay, seems like she’s willing to go along without explaining. Makes it easier for me.

“As far as you feel comfortable with.”

She rolls up her skirt, honestly far higher than I had in mind. Almost halve her butt cheeks are visible at this point.

“Now what?” she asks for advice, while visibly starting to get some hope this guy in front of her actually has a clue what he is doing. That I can pop something out of my hat to solve her problem.

“What do you wear underneath that shirt?”

“Nothing” she answers.

That’s about what I expected considering the type of girls I get over my house floor.

Grabbing the zipper on her shirt, I start pulling it down slowly.

“Tell me when I’m going too low.” When I reach right above Tsubaki’s belly button, she still hasn’t said a word, so I stop myself. “That’s low enough.”

Understanding what I’m trying to do, she herself pushes the edges of her shirt more open, revealing quite a lot of her A cup’s inner sides.

“Like this?” she asks.

Damn, did I overdo it? That’s a lot of skin visible. Nah, what am I saying, this is exactly right for the job. I have a hard time myself pulling my eyes away, there is no better assurance that this plan is going to work out fine.

“Perfect.”

We leave this alcove and reach the spot I had in mind. A little wall with a fence on top, behind it some trees and flowers, the entire place covered in bright sunlight. A beautiful little spot of nature in this sultry environment.

“Simply keep standing here like you would anywhere else.”

“But…” there is a bit of uncertainty lingering in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be over there watching. If some asshole comes along I’ll intervene and stop him. Punch him right in the face if I have to.”

“You could get hurt…” she says with a worried look on her face.

“It’ll be fine. I’m the one who came up with this plan and escorted a young lady here, so it’s only proper to take it upon myself to protect her.”

Tsubaki’s face turns red at that sentence.

I start walking to another spot a couple meters further. Getting hurt in some potential fisticuffs is not any worry of mine. I’ve heard this expression before that sex is like sport for the body, well in that case I’m a top athlete by now. Not to brag or something, but I have indeed noticed a big difference in my body since the time I was alone. Both strength and endurance have gone up significantly to a point I feel comfortable handling a fight with some random stranger.

…

Ten minutes have passed.

“Hey, little one,” a man has approached her and started talking. “You waiting for someone?”

Tsubaki starts shuffling her feet. “Not particularly…”

The man looks at her obvious cleavage.

“Wow, you sure are a cutie. Want to go somewhere?”

“I don’t really…” she answers nervously.

“It will be fun,” the man keeps insisting for several times.

Hmm, this guy could be bit of a problem. If he doesn’t bugger off soon enough I’ll have to step in. Not that Tsubaki can’t defend herself, being a demon and all, but this is my responsibility after all.

The man grabs Tsubaki’s arm.

And that’s my queue.

Coming from behind him so he didn’t notice me, I place an arm around Tsubaki and put my body between them. My other hand grabs his and pulls it off Tsubaki’s arm.

“Don’t touch my woman.”

The man steps back and raises his arms in a gesture of surrender.

“Sorry bro, nothing going on here. Didn’t know she was taken,” he walks away in silence, clearly annoyed by not getting what he wanted and being humiliated instead.

“Let’s go,” I say to Tsubaki while we walk in the opposite direction, back where we came from, all the while keeping my arm around her shoulder. She silently follows, flustered about what just happened and clinging to me.

Arriving at the little park in town, we sit on one of its benches. I’m the first who opens my mouth since we left the red-light district.

“How many guys were that in total?”

That asshole earlier wasn’t the first to hit on her, but only one who got clingy.

“Seven,” she answers silently.

“Seven guys in ten minutes. That’s almost one a minute. Pretty amazing, don’t you think?”

“There were so many stares…” she wonders in almost disbelief.

Right, that too, not just the men who came to her. There were plenty of others who only stared.

“And did you notice from who?”

“Men…”

Obviously, but not quite the full answer.

“And women?” I ask her.

She nods “They seemed angry for some reason.”

And it’s not hard to image why, but I’m not sure if she understands so better make it clear. “That’s right, they were angry.” If eyes could kill they would have shot daggers at this succubus girl. “And do you know why those women were so pissed off?”

Tsubaki thinks for a while before answering hesitatingly.

“…Jealousy?”

“That’s right, because a sexy little girl like you was stealing all their potential customers’ attention. Simply by standing there doing nothing at all.”

“Sexy…” she mutters

Now to push the point home.

“Yeah, sexy. After all, those men who came to you and those who passed by staring, what did they want?”

“Me?”

“More specific? Do they want your attention? To have a chat?”

“My body?” Tsubaki answers embarrassed.

Finally, and now for the last step.

“What do they want your body for?”

“Sex?”

“Correct, they wanted your body. Because they wanted nothing more than to fuck you, far more than they wanted any of those other women around.”

Her face turns to me. That’s no longer the expression she has been wearing this entire day. Those are eyes filled with new-found hope.

“All men?” her eyes start to light up with some growing confidence in herself.

I nod with conviction. “Everyone who was there.”

“So… you too?”

Um, well… Didn’t expect that question. I look at her closely before answering. Her skirt still rolled up extremely high, shirt zipped open three quarters. This is one hot girl sitting on the bench. My reply is as obvious as it can be.

“Yeah, I am one of them.”

I’m making that clear with the hope she’ll let me. But even if she rejects, I’m happy about the results of this trip. Her confidence should have gotten a boost from seeing how desired she was back there, and having learned some things about how to get picked up at the same time. Yeah, that’s enough…

No it isn’t enough. I want her.

Facing her directly, I state it in the open.

“Tsubaki, I’m going to be blunt. I want you. I want to be the first who gets to experience that sexy little body of yours.”

She looks in silence, giving a little gasp at my straight to the point declaration. Then she answers calmly.

“…Where?” she’s tugging my sleeve. Placed in its proper context, the sweetest single word she said since I came to know her.

Hmm, where would be a good spot? It’s already early evening. At home? No, wait. I have an idea. There will still be some doubts left about herself, better get rid of those at the same time. The workshop would be a good location for what I have in mind, but they’ll be closed before we get there. Hmm… think… there has to be another suitable place…

Got it!

I stand up and offer my hand to her. Similar to how we began this little trip.

“Let’s go.”

She doesn’t ask a single question and simply holds my hand with complete trust in my judgement.

We stand in front of the school gate. This place is closed today, but I have a key to open the fence so no big deal.

“The school?” she asks, not really understanding why here specifically. But I know a room in this building that holds all equipment I need. This place sure feels different in the early evening. It’s not completely dark yet, but the sun is setting, filling the empty hallways in a dark orange hue. It’s like some nostalgic scene straight out of a Japanese movie or series, except for the girl not being dressed up in a traditional school uniform. I open the door of a certain large room hidden in a faraway corner of the school and let her in first.

Damn, looking at her from behind for the first time since we started our afternoon excursion, that skirt sure is rolled up high, did we walk through town like that on our way back? No wonder everyone turned their heads. Anyway, the room we entered automatically feels familiar, even in light of the evening sun. It’s that room officially known as the photography club, my most comfortable hideout in this school.

As usual, sheets have not so mysteriously been replaced and are clean and tidy. But the interior of this room and the aroma that lingers in it non-stop should make it easy for Tsubaki to know what this place is all about. Still holding my hand, not having let go for a second, though there is not a hint of fear to be found anywhere on her face or in mannerisms.

“This is your club room?” Seems like she heard of this place, no surprise there considering she’s friends with an open book like Karen.

“Yes, the photography club. And we’re going to make use of some of that equipment.”

She doesn’t ask why and simply sits down on the edge of a bed, curiously looking around to take in all details of this room.

While the photography part may be just a front, this place still has all necessary visual and audio equipment you’d expect. Now, I’m sure I’ve seen it around before… Where did they put it again? Ah, there it is. Inside the closet is a brand-new high spec laptop. I wipe off some dust and place it on a desk near the bed. Pretty sure its battery needs charging, so let’s plug in the power cord directly. That’s one piece, now two more are needed. My search continues after I turn on the laptop to let it boot.

And here is number two, a camera. It even comes with a stand lying next to it in that same closet that held the laptop. Perfect. Now to connect it with the laptop using a USB port. If the operating system isn’t being a total ass and automatically recognizes the plugged in device without having to install drivers, that would be great.

A little popup on the laptop appears.

A device is ready to be used: High resolution camera.

Sweet.

“Tsubaki, back when I um… made my debut… you were in charge of the chatroom, yeah?”

A nod.

“Could you login to that chatroom as administrator on this laptop?”

Crap, I should have asked earlier if she even remembers login and password. Or even the correct link for that matter. If she doesn’t, I pulled out this stuff for no reason at all.

“Sure,” she answers without asking about details.

Phew, safe. Looks like she remembers. Now, all that’s left is one more thing to do. There should be a remote here somewhere… Looking around in the closet I stumble upon a small remote. This should be it. Now what button to use. This?

Nothing happens. Nope, let’s try another one. It’s kind of hard to see such small writing on this remote in the evening light. Wait, why don’t I simply turn on the lights? Sigh. Should have thought about that earlier. Though I have to admit, being hyped as fuck about this, it makes sense my mind skips some things. Who wouldn’t be hyped knowing what’s going to happen in here with such a cutie.

I flip on the light switch and look at the remote. Much better, I can actually read what these buttons do now. A sound of something turning on, meaning I got the right button. It’s coming from a projector that’s hanging on the ceiling. Now only thing left to do is hook it up to that laptop and roll down a big projection screen.

“I’ve logged in,” Tsubaki says.

Neat. This is going smooth. Very unusual when dealing with this kind of technology.

“Could you send a notification to your chat followers that a live stream will begin in ten minutes?” Pretty sure they work with a notification system for sending administrator messages to everyone who pushed that follow button in chat. Such is industry standard by now.

“I could, but would people even see it? This is not our usual streaming hour.”

“That won’t be an issue,” I answer her, as she starts typing the message.

There’s no doubt in my mind the vast majority of followers will see that notification. Following Kami’s explanation, their audience consists of lonely people they give “hopes and dreams” to. I’ve been in those shoes myself, there’s no way those people have anything else to do at this hour other than spending time in front of their computer trying to forget their everyday lives.

Plugging in a cable to the ceiling mounted projector, the large screen comes alive with a vivid display of a chatroom on the right side halve, and the camera recording on the left side, showing an empty bed for now. First comments start to come in as the chatroom viewer count increases rapidly.

“why are we live?”

“late stream hype”

“ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ”

There we go. The notification has only just been sent and there are already almost a hundred viewers. By the time ten minutes have passed we’ll be reaching close to usual numbers.

I place a hand on Tsubaki’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Tsubaki should have full understanding now of what’s going to happen.

“I’m okay,” she replies calm, but I can notice from her tapping foot that some nervousness remains. That’s about what I expected. Tsubaki’s self-confidence may have grown stronger because of what happened earlier in town, but is going to need that last little push to really bring it home. And that’s why I brought her here, in front of such a big screen. No matter where we are in this room, there’s no mistaking what people are typing in chat. The moment we get started, she’ll be able to see at all times what this entire chatroom thinks of her, and I’m sure they’ll deliver exactly those type of comments I seek. By the time we leave this room, Tsubaki will have made many thousands of hardcore fans, so she will no longer have to feel like not being able to stand shoulder to shoulder with Karen. That’s what I firmly believe. All I have to do, other than using my manhood obviously, is to choose a position where she can’t look away from the screen.

“more Karen dfc?”

“❤Karen❤”

“oh no, fbi party van outside my door”

Chat is filled with memes and all kinds of emoji. Hmm, I didn’t think about that. Let’s hope it doesn’t become a problem, since Tsubaki is relatively new to the human world. Would she understand properly what is being typed?

“Do you know what they’re rambling about? Dfc and such.”

“Delicious flat chest. I know. Inari went through some old chat logs with me on my first day to teach me lingo and context.”

Okay, not a problem at all then.

“…They’re asking for Karen…” she said that very silently, a bit dejected even.

“Well of course they are. Karen is who they would realistically expect.”

There are no other girls yet as far as I know. And they may have seen Tsubaki sitting behind the laptop at some point maybe, but she never participated in any sex so far.

“It would be odd if they expected the chat moderator to make her debut unannounced suddenly.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Better make it clear how familiar these viewers are with her. “Do they know you?”

Tsubaki shakes her head ambiguously. “Yes and no. They know my chat handle and that I’m personnel, but they’ve never seen me.”

That counts as a no in my book.

“It’s about time to get started, so why not introduce yourself to our spectators?”

…

Yeah, that was to be expected. I can see she wants to, but something freezes Tsubaki in her tracks. She just needs a little push.

“I’ll start,” I put myself on the edge of this bed, facing that giant screen while turning the camera in a proper position. I can see myself appearing in the left-side stream window.

“Um, hello everyone,” I address our audience.

The chatroom greets me with open arms.

“Tits or GTFO”

“( . )( . )”

“I don’t know this guy. Who is this?”

“lol @darthassmaul using proper punctuation in chat”

Yeah, nice to meet you guys too.

“Look, I’ll keep it simple. Today is a special livestream.”

“seriously who is this fuck?”

“Karen lewds or riot!”

“Isn’t that Karen’s teacher?”

“bring back bunny girl Karen XD”

“yeah, that’s Karen’s prince charming”

“more like prince perv lol”

These assholes are having a great time already.

“Today is the debut of a new girl.”

“new girl? sweet”

“fbi! you’re all under arrest!

“freeze! lolipolice is here!”

“is she cute?”

“You know her name already, it’s your chat moderator Tsubaki.”

“Tsubaki hype!”

“tits pls!”

“an ass is fine too”

“So time to let her introduce herself,” I ignore all rambling in chat. Gesturing Tsubaki to come over in view of the camera. Even if she still doesn’t feel confident enough, I know she won’t leave me hanging now.

Tsubaki comes over and sits down on the edge of the bed right next to me.

“Hello, I’m Tsubaki.” Definitely unsure about herself, but looking in the camera at least and reading chat displayed behind it.

“cute!”

“dat ass!”

“Tsubaki (=^_^=)”

“❤❤❤”

There we go. Naturally they’ll change into full fanboy mode at the sight of a new cutie.

“how old?”

“looks Karen’s age”

“classmates?”

“Our viewers would like to know your age, Tsubaki. Would you mind sharing that info to them?”

She seems a bit overwhelmed at all comments being thrown her way. Nothing bad though. Even the typical trolls are just aimed at me, not her.

“I’m twelve…”

“❤❤❤ twelve ❤❤❤”

“hold me chat, I’m going to jail”

“jail is but a room.”

“twelve years old. instant drool”

“fap fap fap”

I whisper to Tsubaki where to take this conversation. “Why not tell them what we’re here for?”

“I’m here today to… have my virginity taken by Sensei.”

“prince perv getting all the chicks”

“(」゜ロ゜)」 ︵ ┻━┻ I’m jealous as fuck”

“this gone git gud”

“virgin? ❤”

“I’m touching myself already”

“Tsubaki partner lottery when?”

“dump prince perv and mount me instead (>_<)”

A small chuckle leaves Tsubaki’s mouth as she has finally stopped tapping her foot in nervousness. This chatroom is working its magic with memes and crude humor while showering her with desired attention.

“she’s not wearing any”

“wut seriously?”

“he’s right, she’s not wearing any”

“crime factor reaching critical levels”

“it’s over 9000!”

Hmm? I take a closer look at the camera footage. Whoa they’re right, now that she’s sitting down, from this angle and with that skirt rolled up so high, it’s easily noticeable. She’s not wearing any panties. So that’s why those boys in the park were constantly playing on the ground in front of us when we were sitting on a bench. Sneaky little bastards, not that I blame them, really.

“do you wear a bra?”

Another chuckle comes over her lips.

“No, I don’t wear a bra either. I’m too young to need a bra.”

She sure knows what to emphasize with this crowd.

“❤no bra ❤”

“❤❤too young for bra ❤❤”

“I’m typing with one hand right now”

“dfc banzai!”

“show us your tits pls!”

“( . )( . )”

She looks at me now, almost like asking for permission. The chat room has reached about that same number as I remember from back with Karen, so it’s about time anyway. May as well get started with our show.

“First thing’s first…” I stand up and remove my shirt and pants, revealing my already erect penis anticipating Tsubaki’s inner warmth.

“my eyes, it burns”

“tits pls, not boners”

“wrong pair of tits”

“lol he’s already hard”

“I need an adult”

I grab her hand and sit down, gesturing Tsubaki to stand up and come sit down between my now naked legs. “They’re asking to see your tits. Shall we show them?”

“yeah, show us pls!”

“prince perv is on our side”

“senpai noticed us!”

“Sure, let’s show them,” Tsubaki replies while looking back at chat, visibly charmed.

“all according to keikaku”

“note: keikaku means plan”

Tsubaki puts her arms a bit closer to her body, signaling me to take the lead and place my own arms around her to start playing with that slender body.

Let’s start with the zipper. It’s still down to right above her belly button, but her shirt isn’t hanging as open like back at the red-light district. Since air was starting to cool outside she had pulled it closer. Other than the obvious reason of not attracting too much attention. Taking hold of the edges of that top, I pull them a bit more open to reveal the soft white-pale inner sides of her breasts once more.

“They’re small though. Only barely A cup,” meant for both me and chat to hear.

“small is best!”

“the smaller a chest, the closer to her heart!”

“flat is justice”

The taste of this crowd is easy to tell. Same as mine.

Not yet revealing her breasts, I put my hands underneath her open top, seeking out both small hills underneath. Such smooth and soft skin, it’s easy to notice she’s a succubus, a race that specializes in eroticism. Her nipples are rubbing as my fingers slide over them. They’re hard for sure, a good sign indicating she’s definitely feeling the stimulation and mood.

“reveal more cleavage!”

“nipples pls!”

“fap fap fap XD”

“so hot <3”

“You want to see my nipples?” Tsubaki asks, clearly getting charmed by all attention received.

“I can’t stop throwing money at my screen”

“( . )( . )”

“take my firstborn!”

Pretty sure “firstborn” is not applicable to you guys, but the message gets through.

Grabbing the edges of her top, it gets spread open while she moves both arms to help me remove it. Tsubaki is sitting with upper body naked now, arms crossed over her chest in slight but quickly evaporating embarrassment. Grabbing those slender lower arms, I gently push them aside, revealing her entire chest to our audience.

“so pretty”

“I want to lick”

“❤❤❤”

“glorious”

Their replies have gotten shorter, it’s obvious at least one of their hands is busy with another task.

“Are they… pretty?” she asks uncertain.

I start explaining every feature while chat eagerly confirms everything I say, Tsubaki reading chat with eyes that are starting to get into a trance.

“This round delicate softness, their slightly uplifted angle, a little bit of a valley in between, that smooth supple sensation of perfect skin, and just the right amount of pointiness. Your tiny tits are a true work of art.”

“he’s right!”

“he know da wae”

“lol @ dead memes”

“pure perfection!”

“my penis agrees”

Hearing my words and reading chat, I can feel self-confidence growing in the form of her back starting to push forward towards the camera, emphasizing those delicious tiny tits in all their revealed glory.

I start massaging her breasts while lowering my head to her neck. Tsubaki puts her head sideways as I kiss her neck and shoulders, eyes that reflect light of the projection screen firmly focused at the camera and chat behind it, asking for a constant stream of compliments. Something these viewers are eager to provide.

“This sweet aroma, perfume?” I whisper in her ear.

“Natural,” she whispers in return.

Succubae sure are amazing. This faint body odor alone is getting to my head to a point I want to simply push down this girl and take her. She’s filling the air dense with natural pheromones. As my fingers start playing with her nipples, I can feel them growing harder and bigger.

“Aren’t they too hard?” Tsubaki asks.

She seeks comforting words of praise about her nipples now. That’s not exactly hard to do.

“Them being so erect only makes me realize how turned on we both are. Your areola’s size, the nipples thickness, they look inviting, tasty and just the right size to put my mouth over and suckle like on the sweetest candy.”

Once again chat confirms my every words in their typical crude way. Her nipples rise even more in response, standing tall and proud before their audience.

“You want to… suckle?”

I certainly want to, and judging from that encouraging sound of her voice as she asks that question, Tsubaki wants to feel my suckling mouth around that part of her womanhood about as much. I don’t even have to answer as she has already turned her upper body partly my way and put an arm around my neck, inviting me into her bosom. No need to leave a girl waiting.

“Ah… your teeth…”

“It hurts?”

“No… It feels good.”

Suckling at one of her nipples, chat goes wild from arousal and the occasional hint of jealousy.

“XD”

“I can die a happy man now”

“what an angel <3”

“I came”

“Tsubakiiii have my children!”

“what I’d give to be that guy”

“ItsHappening.gif”

Another one of her soft spoken questions fills my ears.

“How was it?” she asks.

It’s not that easy to explain what I feel when suckling on nipples, but I try anyway.

“An overwhelming feeling of comfort. Like how a newly born baby immediately wants to suckle at its mother’s breasts, I understand that feeling.”

“Though I don’t release any milk,” Tsubaki replies partly in jest.

“I’d like to taste your milk someday.”

She smiles warmly before answering. “When that time comes, feel free to do so.”

“I’m going to remove your skirt now,” I propose the next step.

“Please do.”

Any sense of shame has completely left her body and mind. What has come in its place is a rapidly growing sense of pride and a desire to show her body in all its natural beauty and lewdness to both me and our spectators. Her inner succubus has completely awakened.

Standing up in front of me while facing the camera, her back turned my way, as I unbutton her skirt and start pulling it down. At this point, only loose type socks are remaining. Two naked butt cheeks stare at me from close range. Between them I can see the same thing as the entire chatroom is masturbating to right now.

“Look, Sensei,” she moves a bit sideways, so I can see her front from up close while at the same time not turning too far as not to obstruct view for the camera.

“Look, this is my pussy… Is it… beautiful?” her gaze is still focused on the projector screen, where she can see herself in all naked glory. Me standing next to her in appreciation of that beauty, and the chatroom who by now must be spilling their load prematurely. As before, her question was meant for everyone involved. I state my answer without having to think about it.

“There is nothing in this world above a child’s tight and smutty vaginal slit.”

Truer words have never been spoken.

I place my hands on her legs and slide them upwards, moving from the outside of both thighs to the inside.

“Karen was right, you’re good with your words,” she whispers.

I hope she means that positively. I’m still not fully confident in giving compliments.

“You want me to stop?” I ask.

“No, they are the sweetest words I’ve ever heard.”

I start licking the inside of her leg and move my way up to the side of her slit, licking up all juices that are running down, meanwhile not obstructing the recording.

“To pour seed into such a pussy, is a man’s entire meaning of life.”

She gasps for air as I eagerly lick her overflowing honeypot, before continuing her questions.

“Would you like to… pour your seed… in mine?”

I stand up again next to her, turning the girl towards me.

“More than anything else. But I have one request.”

She gives me an expression that betrays her willingness to accept any request I can possibly make.

“I want to have sex with you. The whole of you, succubus wings and all.”

I’m not bothered by anyone in the chatroom seeing her in demonic form. They’ll probably think it’s merely some special effects anyway, and even if they believe it to be real, who cares? Certainly not the two of us.

“Gladly,” she states her soft spoken reply. And in a sudden burst, two little bat wings fold out proudly at her waist line. However, what catches my gaze are her eyes that have turned a bright vivid glowing pinkish-red, with irises like a night predator, both of them radiating with lust. They match so beautiful with her pink hair that I can no longer imagine her without them. I’m so fascinated and drawn in I forget to breathe until she pulls down my head and kisses me. Before her mouth connects, two saliva-connected little fangs are visible in the corners of that little mouth.

There is something primal about her that is hard to describe. Like her entire being has transformed into a predator made out of pure sex and carnal lust, about to consume her prey. I can certainly see where these rumors about evil demons come from if all succubae are like this. From being embarrassed and unconfident at first, she now has complete control over this room, me inside of it, and the chatroom that has fallen eerily silent as they have been caught by the net of her charm.

Hands push me back, slowly, gently, but irresistibly. Until I reach the edge of the bed where I sit down, still staring into those shining eyes who are peering straight into my soul. A small sudden push and I fall onto my back while she crawls on top, her hand grasping my penis firmly and with full confidence, skillfully stroking it by using every single joint in her arm, hand and fingers, guided by nothing but pure succubus instinct.

Tsubaki is towering above me, even with that small twelve years old body.

I’m about to orgasm. Not even feeling her inside yet and I’m at my limit already. But just as I’m about to lose control and release my semen, she stops moving her hand, pulls her head down and places both fangs over the tip with just a tiny bit of force.

Then she removes her fangs and laughs while rising up again.

“Not yet. It would be such a shame to spill that delicious semen,” she sensually places a hand over her belly, “when there is a slippery warm spot that will lovingly accept your seed right here, Sensei.”

Grabbing my penis again, she puts her dripping pussy entrance over it and waits.

“Sensei?” she stares at me with hunger and pleasure in those predatory eyes.

I want to push up my own hips, but I can’t. Her other hand is pushing me down with surprising strength for such a young girl.

Tsubaki looks back dreamily over her shoulder towards the screen.

“I wonder how many people are masturbating to me right now…”

Probably all those who didn’t come already.

Her attention returns to me.

“Where do you want to put it, Sensei?”

So close, yet so far. Completely in control, she is tempting me by hovering her entrance, occasionally letting me feel the touch of her vaginal lips against my tip and the constant feeling of warm juices trickling down on me like a gentle midsummer rain. There is no malice at all radiating from Tsubaki, no sense of danger, but damn it sure feels like I’m being toyed with by an unstoppable force of nature.

“Inside. I want to put it inside of your sweet, damp hot pussy.”

She reveals her sharp fangs while smiling seductively and starts lowering those hips.

I can feel her entrance wrapping itself perfectly around my tip, but she stops again when reaching the top of the shaft, holding me perfectly still. Though this time it’s not to tease me.

“Sensei, thanks… Allow me to give you the best ride I can in gratitude,” she slides down all the way and starts moving her hips up and down, left and right, front and back. Just like when she held my penis earlier, now using every single joint in her entire body, dedicating herself to a lustful smutty feast of flesh for eyes, ears and body. Even her sticky tunnel itself feels like it tries to wrap around me with renewed vigor with every move.

She latches onto my hands holding her bouncing and dancing hips, guiding them upwards, touching her delicate chest and lifting up both tits for the tiny amount possible. Straight strokes, angled strokes, circular motions, twists and turns, she mixes them fluidly and decisively, motions as smooth flowing like water. Wings bouncing up and down together with her body.

“Nnnn!”

While dedicated to making me experience the peak of heaven, it’s noticeable she herself is feeling the stimulation just as much.

“Aaah… How could I have lived twelve years without this?”

She has her hands on top of mine as they fondle her little tits.

Another moan of ecstasy fills the room.

“Sex feels so amazing!”

She is looking into my eyes while hers are overflowing with a pleasure she has never felt anything like before, starting to glow an even brighter shade of pink. Drool running down her mouth while continuously craving for more of that smutty frothing that connects our raw genitals. It is impossible for me to get a single word out.

And she knows the reason.

This level of stimulation being given to me is simply too much to leave any room for speaking. My body is occupied with only breathing, keeping my heart pumping and enjoying every bit of her earnest gift of the purest of pleasures.

I want to reach out to her…

I want to hug her…

I want to feel her in my arms…

And I can’t, my body is too drained of strength to raise up. Raising my arms is possible, but lifting my back is too much to ask under this much stimulation. But I would underestimate the natural talent of a succubus when thinking she wouldn’t notice my desires. Tsubaki bends over herself and rests her body on my chest, so I can wrap my arms around her, basking in her warmth while thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her soft inner flesh sliding over my skin each time she pushes her pelvis firmly into mine. Even in this position her hip movements remain just as fluid and divers.

The exact moment I begin to orgasm, she thrusts down to squish her lower body airtight against mine, taking in my entire length up to the last micrometer while clamping both legs to my side, her vagina grabbing on to me with strong convulsions. Both bat wings stretch themselves out as far they can. Semen starts pumping out in huge amounts, her pussy drinking it up as if starving for twelve years long.

From this angle we’re in right now, the audience should get a clear view of our genitals connecting to their utmost deepest, a mixture of our combined erotic fluids spilling out at the edges in excess, running down onto the sheets, while a microphone picks up that sweet voice moaning in delight of being filled for the very first time in her young life.

Five minutes pass since the orgasm. I’m finally starting to get some strength in me again. From what I can notice, Tsubaki is drained as much as I am, having given everything she had with total affectionate dedication as promised.

After her breathing recovers, she asks for the result of her efforts.

“How was I?”

Heh, as if she doesn’t know the answer already.

“Girl, you’re simply amazing.”

It’s as clear as day, she’s born to fuck.

“Hehe, you too Sensei. This was the most fun I ever had.”

…

We sit upright while Tsubaki is clinging to me like a little lovebird, still cozily hugging my penis inside of her. She sure has two sides to that succubus personality. So alpha during sex, yet now so cuddly and caring. I gesture her, asking if she wants to get off, but Tsubaki refuses.

“I want to feel you a bit longer.”

Can’t argue with that. I’m certainly enjoying this moment of intimacy.

Her head turns to look at the screen.

“what an angel”

“even if she’s a devil”

“I came so hard”

“gg”

“Did you guys like what you saw?” she asks her audience.

“we love you! ❤”

“Tsubaki! ❤❤❤”

“(=^_^=) most excellent fap”

“we have two goddesses now”

“❤Tsubaki❤Karen❤”

Tsubaki laughs at the chat.

“Looks like you made plenty of fans,” I tell her.

A look of relief comes from the girl still cradling my dick.

“I no longer have to feel ashamed of being an incompetent succubus, and can stand right next to Karen,” she throws a chuckle out, “though I have lots of catching up to do, Karen would make an excellent succubus for sure.”

True that. But I’m convinced Tsubaki will be fine now, no longer does that weight hold her down from having to reach up to those high standards attributed to her species.

“I’ll be a regular in the studio from now on, so be sure to tune in,” she winks to the camera.

“what about girl on girl?”

“partner lottery pls!”

“lottery or riot! (>_<)”

“Together with Karen? Sure why not. And lottery will start from next week on the usual schedule.”

She turns her attention back to me and affectionately places a hand on my chest.

“You taught me many things today. But I learned one thing you don’t yet know, Sensei.”

Hmm? What could that be? I wonder while giving a confused look.

“I learned why Karen and Konatsu love you so much,” she giggles and gives me a kiss.

I’m not sure if she means me, or my penis. But I assume it’s a bit of both. Either way, I’m happy with those feelings.

And my lower halve is getting happy too.

“here come dat boi”

“round two go!”

“erect penis is erect”

“༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ take my energy senpai”

“glorious Nippon steel, folded over one thousand times”

I’d prefer no folding at all, thank you.

Looking at Tsubaki, it’s obvious what she wants. As she can feel my erection growing inside her, that predatory vivid shine in both eyes returns…


	10. Bonds of family

Two weeks have passed. I’m in the club room right now, hard at work with Ayaka and Mikoto, who are lying on top of each other. My penis currently firmly planted inside Ayaka, but switching between both girls every so often. Karen and Yuna are having fun right next to us with Yuna lying down, being taken by Koutarou, and Karen hanging over her on all fours from the opposite direction with Hibiki behind, happily jousting away. The last boy, Takeru, is sitting on his knees next to them, receiving oral from Karen.

I’m surprised more people haven’t actively joined yet, though to be honest I can understand why, since what would be the point anymore. Rumors of this school not only having a sex club, but it being known to our administration while even actively encouraged, have spread all around. The principal and teachers being okay with any display of erotic arts in this place of learning comes with predictable consequences. Since early last week I have caught a couple now and then having sex somewhere in the school. Toilet, roof, library and nurse’s office seem to be especially prone to this. Though I have seen a few less hidden couples too, like those two students yesterday who were happily going at it, leaning against a window sill in an open classroom with some spectators close by, not even stopping when they saw me passing. Not that I interrupted them of course. Our students are free to fuck in this place anywhere they want at their leisure, as long as they attend classes and get good grades. And not only students of course, teachers too.

Case in point of how normal this situation has become, during noon break I found a curious line of seven boys standing near the vending machines. Investigating what they were doing, I discovered Karen right next to the drinks vending machine, enjoying herself thoroughly with another boy firmly attached between her legs. The other seven I saw from further away were simply waiting their turn to have some of that sweet loving. Naturally, as a teacher I didn’t go queue in line. That would be inappropriate for someone of my standing. Instead jumping straight ahead to first spot while enjoying my teacher’s privilege, much to Karen’s amusement.

Anyway, my little love nest is growing beyond the confines of this room, though it will always hold a special place in my heart for what it did to me when I was still in my darkest moments of life. This is after all the location of my very first experience, so I’ll gladly retreat to it every afternoon to spend some time with these girls I’m so familiar with. Having poured my love into Ayaka’s womb, after having done so earlier with Mikoto, I sit down on our bed right when the door swings open and Kami barges in, greeting everyone with excitement.

“Hello everyone, having a good time?”

Great, more physical labor incoming?

“I’m only here for a short announcement. Starting tomorrow there will be a new transfer student joining Sensei’s class. Oh, and this club obviously too, or I wouldn’t be here to talk about it.”

The eyes of the boys in our clubroom suddenly light up. One of them has enough courage to ask the most important question on all their minds.

“Is it a girl?”

That one question on my mind as well.

The Principal doesn’t answer but starts grinning from ear to ear while letting the transfer student into our clubroom.

“My name is Tsubaki, nice to meet you all.”

A most welcome sight to every proud owner of a penis in this room. After her introduction, the Principal takes over again.

“Officially she starts her schooldays here tomorrow and only came by to finish some paperwork, but I’m fine with turning a blind eye if she gets to know her new club members a bit more intimately already.”

Getting intimate? Yeah, knowing how she awoke to her inner nature back here in this same room under evening light, this club will suit her perfectly. But where is Tsubaki even transferring from? Probably not another human school. I never actually thought about this. Where do angels and demons get their education, if they even have something equivalent at all in their world?

When Karen and Tsubaki start waving at each other, Ayaka asks about their relationship.

“You know each other? Friends?”

Tsubaki is the one who is first to answer.

“Master and apprentice, on top of being friends.”

Karen clarifies after noticing a confused look on Ayaka’s face.

“We work at the same part-time job.”

“That reminds me, here are some fliers,” Kami interjects. She puts down a small stack of paper while Ayaka quickly takes one from the pile out of curiosity.

“Heh? Actresses wanted?”

“That’s where we work,” Karen tells her.

“Huh?! You two are actresses?” Ayaka’s eyes are twinkling in excitement as Tsubaki nods. I guess, technically speaking, she’s not wrong. “I want to join too!”

The Principal doesn’t let this opportunity to recruit more talent go to waste.

“I’m sure you’ll fit right in. How about next Monday for your grand debut?”

Ayaka cheers at the realization that her dream of being an actress will come true. Yeah, I’m sure she has the right attitude for this kind of job, she’ll only have somewhat of a surprise when finding out what that job is really about. Not that there is even a small chance of declining.

As Kami leaves us, Tsubaki approaches me and starts undressing herself in an open sexually inviting way. The other boys have some disappointment written on their face that I’ll be the one who gets first go at her, but that disappointment quickly fades as the other girls return as well to our little games of fun and start giving them attention.

It’s time to go home. Karen and I are walking through the hallways, still filled with students saying goodbye or hanging around a bit before going home. Konatsu is waiting for us further near the exit. Passing an open classroom on the first floor, a bunch of students can be noticed looking inside. Peering inside myself, I can confirm what was already guessed as going on. The same kind of spectacle that is getting more and more an everyday common occurrence in this place. One couple is going at it, while another is right now joining when realizing nobody is going to stop them. Still, this is not like when I found Karen with her little gang of seven dwarfs hidden behind the vending machine stuffed in some corner. This is about as out in the open as can be, during closing hours, near the exit where everyone is passing by and practically every member of their own class still present. Things sure change fast once those moral barriers start dropping.

I should be surprised but am not. No, I don’t mean this scene, being used to seeing couples like these by now, even if they’re usually a bit more wary of their environment. I’m talking about myself. After spending practically an entire afternoon in the warm cozy insides of our lovely clubroom girls, I’m getting turned on by something as simple as this. My libido sure has grown these last couple weeks to a degree that is simply unnatural. Thinking about it, the amount I ejaculate is way beyond normal proportions too. Maybe I really should ask about that to Kami, who would certainly know what is going on. Not that I’m bothered by it, on the contrary, the more the better. But still, wanting to know is basically a part of human nature. Making a guess, it probably has something to do with me having partners that aren’t human.

A hand is tugging at my maw.

“Sen~sei?”

Oh, it’s Karen.

“Sorry, I got uh… distracted,” I reply.

She gives a little nod towards my side. Following the aim of her gesture, my eyes meet some random girl standing in the hallway, obviously having peeked at those couples in the classroom and now overflowing with lust herself. The girl is staring at me, shy, but it’s a look I can recognize easily by now.

“I think you’re wanted, Sensei.”

Karen winks to me, while walking off towards the entrance where Konatsu is waiting.

“We’ll be over there, have fun.”

“Have fun,” she said, though I have no idea who this girl even is. Never even seen her here before. Judging from physical features, probably somewhere around Yuna’s age. It’s not that I don’t want her, but out here in the wide open hallway?

Two other unknown faces are whispering to her, probably classmates, who judging from their gestures are trying to get their friend to take some kind of action. Their convincing seems to have worked, as the girl turns around and leans with her body and hands pressed to the wall. One of those friends is lifting up her skirt, while the other is pulling down her panties. They are presenting their friend on a silver platter, while the target girl herself looks at me in anticipation.

Main hallway or not, I’m not going to let this opportunity pass. Seeing a thumbs up from Karen coming my direction as she looks back, I pull down my trousers. My action is instantly followed by the waiting girl’s expression turning to joy as she arches her back even more. Moving towards this random stranger I place myself at the right spot and push it in while onlookers in the hallway start cheering. If this is what the new world is going to turn into, where completely random sex can occur between strangers as if it’s the most natural thing in the world and as casual as saying hi, I’m eagerly looking forward to it already.

While having my moment of fun with this horny young student, Karen starts talking to Konatsu who is once more staring in the distance, pondering. Not the first time this happened recently, but when I asked Kami about it she just shrugged as usual and told me it’s nothing more than girl’s problems with no need to worry about.

“Hey, what’s up?” Karen gets her friend’s attention.

Konatsu looks up startled, not having seen Karen approach.

“Ah, Karen. Hey.” Her answer is devoid of joy or excitement. Noticing something is bothering her best friend again, Karen assumes it’s probably more of those same worries from the other day.

“Are you still worried about your period?”

“Mm.” Konatsu’s reply is short and vague. A sort of yes and no at the same time. At least it’s confirmed to be related one way or the other.

“I already told you, it’s completely normal. Nothing to worry about,” but that didn’t have the cheering-up effect Karen had hoped, so she tries to hammer it down some more.

“You know, I got my own period this morning too for the first time. Though it still surprises me you were first on the road to adulthood.”

That “having her own period” part was made up on the spot, though it shouldn’t be that long now before her period starts for real considering her age. Maybe a little white lie combined with an attempt at lighthearted humor could do the trick.

“We are both in a similar situation again. Just like we have the same love interest in Sensei, and the same relationship with him, we both have our periods now.”

“NO WE’RE NOT THE SAME!” Konatsu yells.

Karen is shocked at the sudden outburst from her friend.

“We’re not the same, and we never will be,” Konatsu repeats. “I’m going home…”

Holding an arm in front of her face to hide tears that start running down, Konatsu runs away, leaving Karen behind without a chance to process what just happened.

Still closing my pants, I reach the entrance and look around for both of them. Hmm, they are nowhere to be found. Maybe I took too long with taking that girl and both her friends afterwards, and they simply went home? Speaking of those three in the hallway earlier, I still don’t know any of their names or even what class they are in. But I must admit, having casual sex with some unknown strangers out of the blue has its own charms. Like getting a surprise present on some regular day. I’ll be looking forward to more encounters like these. Anyway, I’ll quickly confirm with Kami where the others are, and head home myself. She, at least, is easy to find. Always in her Principal’s office. Not that she gave me much information once I got there. Only a casual shrug and some words that everything is fine for now and I should head home already.

Those words “for now” do leave me with some lingering expectations of trouble in the foreseeable future. No doubt my wife is scheming again, but I learned by now that her scheming often ends in pleasant ways of the erotic kind. At least I know she’s on top and in control of the situation so nothing to lose sleep over.

Or so I said. We’re now two days later and that notion of brooding trouble has come to fruition. While being in the club room right now, holding Yuna’s naked body close in my arms as she cuddles next to me.

“She didn’t come today either…” I wonder out loud. It’s the second day in a row that Karen failed to show up after class, saying she’s going home early while clearly trying to avoid contact. Placing her head closer to my chest, Yuna voices her own worries about her little sister.

“Karen has been acting different these last couple days at home as well. Only being around us for dinner and then either locking herself in her room, or going outside.”

Yuna’s hand gently caresses my chest before asking. “Did something happen?”

My mind searches through all its stored memories but can’t come up with anything useful.

“No, nothing. I tried asking after class, but she avoids the topic. I did notice Karen shuffling around on her chair often during class. Oh, and she did look a bit pale.” Having told her then to take a visit to the nurse’s office for a quick inspection, but physically she’s in good health according to the school nurse. Karen is not the only one acting strange either. My daughter has been very silent these last two days as well, and they’re clearly avoiding each other. My best guess is they had a fight. Oh well, that stuff happens even between best of friends.

It will pass.

It should…

Yuna raises herself. That big ponytail that was hanging over her slowly sliding down and caressing her naked skin along the way.

“I’m going home. If I see Karen, I’ll straight out ask what’s wrong and pry it out one way or the other.”

“Let me know when you find out, okay?” I request of Yuna.

“Sure. It’s probably nothing serious.”

She gives a quick goodbye kiss and starts dressing herself.

Maybe I should go do something else myself. My mind isn’t really into this right now.

…

While I go finish some paperwork in the teacher’s office, Yuna hurries homewards and rushes straight up the stairs once she arrives, only to find an empty room.

“No schoolbag either. She hasn’t come home yet?”

Running back down, Yuna passes her mother, Kaori.

“Mom! Have you seen Karen?”

“Isn’t she at school?” Kaori replies, confused about what’s going on.

Yuna hesitates for a moment, thinking what course of action to take.

“I’m going to look for her,” she has made a decision.

“Ah, wait dear. Put something else on, it starts to get chilly during evenings and the weather forecast predicts some sudden local downpours.”

Yuna grabs a summer sweater laying in a bin of freshly dried clothes, puts it over her typical deeply cut top and runs outside. Scouring the streets for any sign of her sister, while rainclouds start forming above.

…

Meanwhile I entered the Principal’s office with a handful of documents to turn in. Not that this had any urgency, but these documents act as a fine excuse to come here and have some words with the Principal who is sitting on her desk stamping papers.

“Hey, um…” How to get this topic started? I don’t even know what’s going on myself.

“You’re here about Karen and Konatsu.”

That wasn’t even a question, but a clear as day statement. Great, that makes this a lot easier. Kami continues stamping while addressing the topic at hand.

“It will be fine, they’re just having a small fight.”

“But…” a bit more information would be appreciated at least.

“They will make up before this day is over.”

That’s at least good to hear.

“Is there something for me to do?” I ask.

She stops stamping and looks up. Her expression tells me not to worry.

“Not yet.”

Not yet… So there will be eventually.

“Why don’t you go home and get some rest?” Kami raises herself up and puts an arm around my back. No point in saying no. If she wants me to go home under these circumstances, it means I’m supposed to be there.

“Okay, I’ll get Konatsu.”

“She already left earlier,” my wife replies.

“Huh? On her own?” I realize there’s not really a reason to worry about our daughter walking alone at this hour of the day, especially considering who her mother is, but my natural father instinct still feels uncomfortable with the thought of my little girl all on her own out in town.

As I leave the school grounds, someone else is having troubles of her own. Karen is in the park. It’s a small place and the only park in our entire town, consisting only of the large swing, some bars, two small wooden castle towers with a hanging bridge between and a slide on one end. Eight benches surround the park, two on each side. Karen is sitting silently on the swing looking at dry ground beneath her feet. Rather than swinging, she’s more shuffling her legs against each other, face looking like it suffers from a fever.

“Nothing today either…”

The last time she had sex was three days ago in the club room, a very long time for someone with her condition.

“I’ll get used to it, eventually.” Though deep down inside, Karen knows she will not get used to it at all, and this feeling that has long since crossed from craving into suffering will only get worse.

Her reason for abstaining is a simple but pure one. While the origins confound her, Karen is aware her friend has been hurt one way or the other and that it has something to do with their relationship with Sensei. Determined not to step on those feelings, she has broken contact. But if Karen can’t have her beloved Sensei, she doesn’t want anyone else either. So here she sits, trying to endure in the futile hope of getting used to it and that this body will eventually stop demanding the intimate comfort of a man.

“Ah, this is so annoying!” she looks up while wiggling her legs some more when a glimpse catches the corner of her eye. It’s Konatsu who is walking by alone, unaware of her friend sitting in the park. Her pace is slow while staring down.

“Is it that late already?” Karen raises herself, realizing it’s getting late and her family will start to grow worried if she doesn’t make it home soon, but then stops in her tracks. Another individual catches her eye this time. A middle-aged man looking strangely suspicious is following about twenty meters behind Konatsu. When she stops to gaze at the setting sun, he stops as well. When she continues walking, he continues. The way that man adjusts his pace to keep a same distance, the fixated stare on that girl twenty meters in front of him and the large hoodie covering part of his face are all obvious clues. Konatsu is being stalked.

Meanwhile, in the same neighborhood, Yuna is running through the streets as first drops of rain start falling down.

“Where could she be?”

Yuna had first gone back to the school building, hoping to encounter Karen along the way, and go ask Kami if that didn’t happen. However, the Principal had already left the building when she got there. Then she searched the eastern district of town where young people often gather, playing around in arcades and karaoke bars. Karen often spends time at karaoke, since those places have good sound proofing and comfortable seating. Not that the voices produced in there have much to do with singing. Lastly she went to the red-light district where Yuna’s little sister often spends her evenings to get picked up by some random men. Thankfully that little sister is a well-known and welcomed face in this part of town as well, making it easy to ask around if anyone has seen her. A trio of older men in their late fifties had caught a glimpse of Karen earlier, so that’s where Yuna rushed immediately. In the middle of town, where Karen was last spotted near the park, but without a clue where to look now. Those three old men and multiple others she had asked were kind enough to even offer their help in searching and exchanged mobile phone numbers.

“I’ll have to let them know when I find Karen. After I give her a firm scolding first.”

Men sure are different in this town than back in Yokohama. Nobody would have helped back there if a situation like this would have occurred. Simply trying to wash their hands clean of any potential trouble was the only mentality that could have been expected. Sure, there are some bad apples here and there still, but for the most part this town is a lot more openly accepting of them. The male half of town in particular has grown quite fond of her little sister and knows her most intimately.

“I’ll be sure to let them know afterwards Karen isn’t the only good fuck in town.”

Yuna is half joking, trying to get her growing worries to calm down a bit. Only half though, as she fully intends on carrying out what she just said. Her train of thought suddenly stops as she notices a familiar figure, though not the person she had hoped to find.

“Hey, Gabriel!”

Gabriel looks behind at the voice yelling for her attention.

“Oh, it’s you… Why in such a hurry?”

Yuna puts her hands on both knees and gasps for breath from all that running. Only now, having come to a stop, does she realize how tired her body is.

“Karen is missing. Have you seen her? She was last spotted around here somewhere.”

“No, haven’t seen her.” Gabriel’s reaction is an understandable one. After all, this is Karen they’re talking about. Surely she’s in some love hotel getting banged by a random guy or two? What’s there to worry about? While not knowing these people for very long, Gabriel knows them well enough to understand Karen’s lifestyle and considers her to be this world’s biggest slut. A revolving door for any and all men to come and go as they please, anywhere, anytime.

“How would I know whose bedroom she’s in now?”

Yuna straightens herself again, having her breathing slowly return to a more normal pace.

“I don’t think she’s doing that kind of stuff. This feels different than usual.”

Gabriel can notice fear in Yuna’s eyes. Who is genuinely worried, but still, those fears are unfounded. “This feels different” has no rational basis at all. Not comprehending why this situation is any different than yet another day in the overly promiscuous life of Karen.

“Maybe she got arrested? For whoring herself out,” Gabriel throws out casually.

“Why do you say things like that?!”

Gabriel starts replying with words she immediately regrets as they leave her mouth.

“What? It’s true! She whores herself at school and she whores at her part-time job. She even lives in a total whorehouse.”

A sudden pain fills Gabriel’s left cheek as Yuna slaps her hard.

“Shut up! Don’t ever say that again!”

Gabriel looks Yuna in the eyes, expecting an angry glare to stare her down, but what she sees is the look of a girl filled with tears and concern.

“Say about me what you want, but not a word about Karen or the rest of my family! What do you even know about them anyway?!”

Gabriel wants to retort but can’t find the right words. No one has ever slapped or yelled at her before, it comes as a total shock. Startled and unsure how to respond, she simply tries to leave.

“I… I’m going home,” Gabriel turns around and quickly marches away in a steady pace, leaving Yuna behind who wipes the tears with her arm.

“Fuck, I don’t have time to argue with Gabriel. Why did things turn out like this?”

As Yuna wants to continue her search, an object on the ground catches her eye. It’s a little doll lying at the same spot Gabriel stood earlier. Yuna picks it up and examines it.

“A doll? It looks familiar.”

Then she remembers why. Back then, when everyone was at Karen’s part-time job with Sensei as her partner, Gabriel pulled out this doll right when she was leaving. Yuna can remember clearly how Gabriel was reminiscing with a sad look at this doll before the door closed.

Gabriel puts a hand on her cheek. That feeling of getting slapped hard still lingers. Various thoughts run through her mind. Confusion, anger, but most of all regret.

“Why did I have to say it like that…?”

It’s not like she said anything inherently inaccurate. Standing by her conclusion that Karen is a giant slut, practically having sex non-stop and that probably the activity she is doing somewhere right now. But Gabriel does regret her poor choice of words.

“Guess I just made things worse…”

Unfounded it may have been, that concern coming from Yuna was real, and this fight will not have helped matters in any way.

A sigh leaves her mouth. “I should apologize.”

It’s only normal Yuna took it as an insult and stood up for her family.

“Family…” she grabs for her pocket, reaching for the small doll that should be there. Her face turns to panic when her hand only feels an empty pocket.

“Where is it?!”

Her eyes cross over every corner of the street, looking for any possible sign of that doll. What she finds instead is the figure of Konatsu crossing a T-junction ahead, followed moments later by a suspicious looking hooded figure.

“Hmm? Is he following Konatsu or merely another passerby?”

That particular street is usually abandoned at this hour, other than the occasional student returning from home. Then Karen crosses the same junction.

“Huh? Now she’s the one following? I knew it. Just going for some random guy.”

Having said so, an uncomfortable feeling still remains inside of Gabriel. Something stinks about this situation. Why is Konatsu even walking home alone? She never does that, and on top there’s the entire thing with Karen having been missing till now.

“Damn it, I don’t have time for this!” Gabriel wants to look for her lost doll, but she cannot abandon what was seen. This situation feels off, and in case her intuition is right, she has to follow to make sure they don’t get in any trouble.

“How did things turn from a double stalking into a triple stalking?”

It’s clear now to Gabriel that this hooded guy is stalking Konatsu, and Karen is following the hooded guy. And she’s following all of them, unsure of when to step in, but for now she’ll observe and hope nothing bad happens. As an archangel her vision is sharper than a human’s, allowing clear enough sight of how Karen is not behaving normally. The girl seems to be panting rather heavily and her face looks noticeably red under wetness from light drops of rain.

“I thought so already. She’s simply turned on.”

Then the situation changes as Karen starts to walk closer to the hooded figure.

“Aha, I’m calling it now, unable to contain herself any longer she is going to seduce him.”

Karen reaches the man and raises her voice from behind, startling him. When he looks at her he seems to recognize the girl immediately, revealing he has been stalking Konatsu for longer than today.

“Ah, you’re her friend.”

Karen puts a hand over her slightly wet top and starts to talk with a seductive tone.

“Say, do you like little girls?” Having seen his face closer, he is one of those few remaining men in this town she doesn’t recognize. “I mean, if you’re interested…” Karen raises her skirt a bit higher, almost but not quite revealing herself. Coming closer to the hooded man, she starts stroking over his pants.

“Would you like to put this… somewhere warm and cozy?”

The man gets a smile on his face. While Konatsu is his main target, there’s no way he is going to let this opportunity go. He willingly lets Karen open his zipper as she sits down on her knees in front of him, putting her head close to his revealed and erect penis.

Seeing this scene playing out from a bit further, Gabriel mutters to herself.

“I knew it, nothing more than a slut after all.”

But then something happens that neither she nor the man expected. Karen has pulled out her mobile phone and quickly snaps a low angle picture of herself next to that revealed penis, making sure his surprised downwards looking face is inside the shot. Then she starts talking.

“Nice photo. You’re looking startled though,” she stands up and takes some steps back, pointing the picture on her phone towards him. “If you keep stalking my friend, the police are going to have a good time with this picture.”

The guy bites on his lip in rage, while closing his pants in a hurry.

“You fucking cunt!” Then he runs off into a small side alley.

As Karen starts to walk away, still panting and red, Gabriel ponders over the scene that played out in front of her eyes.

“That was… unexpected. Did she protect Konatsu from a stalker? Perhaps I misjudged?” Thinking the situation is resolved, Gabriel wants to focus now on the search for her lost doll, but a muffled scream coming from Karen’s direction makes her turn around again.

“Think I ran away huh? Bitch!”

The hooded figure has returned from the dark alley and grabbed Karen from behind, covering her mouth. Gabriel wants to intervene but stops in her tracks as a small burst of light forms next to the stalker, pushing him away from Karen. The girl sinks through her legs on the ground as that light shapes into human form and moments later God herself stands between Karen and her attacker. An invisible force smashes him into the nearby wall, followed by a downwards force forcing him onto his knees, face to the ground. The stalker is trying to get air in his lungs, but fails as a strong feeling of gravity keeps him pinned down.

“If you ever dare to approach Karen or Konatsu like that again, or any other person for that matter…

The guy wants to scream, but can’t as there is no more air in his lungs.

“…I’ll return you to dust.”

While Kami’s body is small, her posture is dominating as she stares down with her head held high.

“Understood?”

A gasp can be heard as the gravity lowers, allowing him to speak, but he just starts coughing. Again he gets lifted up and smashed into the wall behind him.

“I asked a question! So answer!”

This time he replies instantly. “I understand! I won’t touch anyone!”

Kami releases the invisible force and he falls down on his knees.

“Leave, mongrel! From my sight, from this town!”

Quickly crawling to his feet he stumbles away.

Kami turns around towards Karen, facial expression immediately changing from ferocity into a soft compassion, taking the shivering girl in her embrace.

“There, there, all is over now.”

Karen is fidgeting her legs. The reason she sank to the ground earlier was partially out of fear, but another part was that she simply can’t stand anymore because of her condition. These three days of abstinence have finally become too much for this hungry nymphomaniac.

“You can’t hold it in anymore, right? Don’t worry, it will be better soon.”

Kami raises her head to address Gabriel, but remains facing Karen.

“Gabriel! Come.”

Silently, Gabriel shuffles closer behind Kami.

“I was about to step in before you arrived…” Gabriel’s voice is meek and soft, like she regrets not stepping in sooner.

“I know. I have an order for you.”

Gabriel expected a scolding, but that didn’t happen.

“Once you’ve found what you’re looking for, I want you to go get everyone from the Shimizu household and bring them before me. Everyone, you included.”

“Okay…” Gabriel looks down towards Karen. “What about her? She looks in pain.”

“Obviously. Her nymphomania is running out of control after three days of abstinence.”

“Nympho… mania?” Gabriel asks confused. She never heard about Karen having that before.

Kami gently talks to Karen.

“I’ll bring you to Daisuke now. There’s no need to feel restraint any longer.”

Karen tries to give some words of objection.

“But… Konatsu…”

“That matter will be solved this evening. Don’t worry about it, trust me, I promise.”

Karen nods in understanding and trust.

“I’ve never seen you so angry,” Gabriel says, indirectly asking why.

Kami lifts up Karen in her arms and states the plain and simple reason.

“Because she’s family.”

There is that word again. Family. The same word that always puts a sour look on Gabriel’s face, this time being no different.

Kami finally turns towards Gabriel.

“In front of the restaurant near the station, that’s where you’ll meet what you’re looking for.” In a flash of light, she disappears with Karen while the rain starts pouring heavily.

“…Meet?”

Left wondering what Kami meant by that odd choice of words as the sudden heavy summer downpour starts drenching her clothes, Gabriel begins to make her way to that mentioned restaurant. After a while, right as the rain starts to cease again, she reaches her destination.

“Hmm, now what?” There’s nothing or no one here that could help. The thought of having lost that doll forever is starting to dawn on her, but a voice wakens her from that unsettling train of thought.

“Gabriel?”

Looking up, Yuna is standing in front of Gabriel. The mood is uncomfortable with both of them standing in silence, not really knowing how to start a conversation. A sigh from Gabriel later she takes initiative.

“Sorry… about earlier. I said too much,” the vision of Kami holding a visibly suffering Karen returns to her, combined with the word nymphomania. “You were right… I didn’t know anything.”

A couple seconds pass before Yuna answers.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have hit you. Anyway…” Yuna hands over a little wrapped package she has been carrying since having arrived. “I believe this is yours.”

Gabriel looks curiously at the wrapping while taking it, noticing the wrapping itself is Yuna’s own sweater. Only now has she becomes aware that Yuna is wearing something else than during their encounter earlier. A paper-thin summer top, showing a ton of cleavage, drenched like a wet towel to a point of being transparent and stuck on her body. Safely covered inside the sweater she was wearing over that top earlier, is Gabriel’s lost doll.

“It should be safe from any water damage,” Yuna says softly.

…

“Why?” is the only word that Gabriel can muster over her lips. She behaved like a complete ass earlier, yet Yuna caringly brought this while getting wet herself. Gabriel’s clothes are also soaked, not a big deal for her since she’s not human, but well aware Yuna must be cold like this.

“Merely returning what you dropped,” Yuna replies.

“But I insulted your family.”

Yuna’s face turns down for a bit, showing that those words from earlier still hurt.

“I saw you the other day holding that doll… It looked important.”

Gabriel doesn’t really know what to do in this situation. She wants to show gratitude, and that sense of regret has only gotten stronger, but the right words are hard to find.

“There’s a lot I want to say… but I don’t really know how to begin.”

“That’s fine, I’ll be leaving now, okay? I still have to find Karen.”

The thought of being a complete fool crosses Gabriel’s mind. She didn’t think for a moment to let Yuna know. How inconsiderate of her.

“Ah, wait! It’s fine. Your sister is with Kami now.”

A sigh of relief overcomes Yuna.

“Also, you’re all supposed to meet with Kami later today. Apparently she has some announcement or something.”

Gabriel gestures her to start walking together and hands her the sweater.

“Let’s go to your home to get the others, and some dry clothes. Put on that sweater, it’ll be warmer.”

“Thanks,” Yuna says in return.

“I haven’t done anything…”

“Still, thanks.”

Five hours later. The entire Shimizu family and Gabriel are sitting in the sofa or on a chair in my living room. Everyone except Karen and me. For those five hours I’ve been continuously pleasuring Karen in my bedroom. Never having seen her so horny before, and long lost count on how many times she orgasmed already. Every time afterwards immediately continuing moving those hips practically begging for more, but by now she has finally started to calm down to her normal self. Holding Karen’s frail looking small body in my arms, I whisper to her.

“How are you feeling now?”

I know what happened, since Kami gave me a quick explanation when arriving here, carrying Karen in her arms before handing her over into mine, telling me to continuously bed the poor girl till she’s normal.

“I’m okay now,” she giggles a bit. “Doing it after three days of nothing feels sooo~ good.”

“Shall we go join the others?” I suggest.

Karen gives me a kiss and grabs her top. “Okay.”

Now that Karen has come to her senses again, we go downstairs where the others are waiting. Kami still hasn’t touched the topic on why she had everyone come over. The moment we come downstairs, Konatsu runs towards Karen with tears in her eyes, hugging her friend.

“I’m sorry!”

She heard from her mother earlier what had happened, including both the abstinence part and that encounter with a stalker.

“I’m sorry too… I didn’t realize you were troubled that much by something,” Karen replies. Still not really understanding what had upset Konatsu so much. Only that it has something to do with me and our relationships. It’s not jealousy, that’s certain, but what could it be?

Kami stands up and hugs both girls at once.

“Alright you two. Have you finished making up?”

Both girls nod while holding each other’s hands.

“When you’re bothered by something, you should voice your concerns clearly to all people involved around you so they can understand what’s going on.”

Kami starts giving a little lecture.

“If you don’t do that, these kind of misunderstandings occur.” Then she looks at Konatsu in expectation of a certain reply. Our daughter knows what is expected of her, to voice what was troubling her with those cat-like ears hanging a bit low on her head.

“I… I had my period the other day. And…”

Hmm? I didn’t know that.

“And that made me start thinking. About family… about having children of my own.”

Now the pieces start falling together.

“And I can’t do that. Not like Karen can, or Yuna, or anyone else. Because papa is papa.”

I understand now. Konatsu is bothered about the realization that hit her when she got her period. She can’t have a child with the man she loves, me, because we are the closest of blood relatives.

“So that’s why you got upset when I said we were in a similar situation?” Karen asks, with Konatsu nodding in confirmation.

Yeah, it sucks, but Konatsu is right. We can’t have kids of our own, just like Karen can’t with her father or brother. Though in her case, that’s not an issue since her target for those kinds of romantic feelings is me. In the case of Konatsu however, things are sadly different. Wait, I only now realized, my daughter had her period. And I had unprotected sex with her a couple times recently. That could have turned out bad. I’ll have to use a condom from now on with my daughter as partner. With all others I’m mentally prepared to get them knocked up eventually, though a part of me still considers it unlikely, but this case is an obvious exception.

“So, about the reason why I invited everyone here this evening,” Kami puts a smile on her face. “There’s two announcements I would like to make.”

I’m expecting some kind of bombshell drop honestly. That’s how this god rolls.

“Number one!” she turns her focus to Karen. “Thank you for protecting our daughter and being best friends with her. You have my eternal gratitude.”

She lowers herself to eye level.

“But don’t hurt yourself like that anymore, okay? There is really no need to avoid Daisuke.”

“But…” Karen looks at her friend, questioning if it’s really okay for her to keep having a sexual relationship with me. Konatsu responds without hesitation.

“Mama is right, don’t worry about it. We are all one happy family from now on.”

“But I’m not really family…” Karen murmurs.

A finger pokes at Karen’s forehead, coming from Kami.

“That’s not true at all. Would you like to know something nice?”

Then she declares for everyone in the room to hear.

“You already are a part of our family. Real family.”

Karen looks confused, while Kami moves her finger from Karen’s forehead towards her chest.

“You…”

Then she moves further down and points at her belly.

“…And this little one.”

Huh?

Everyone in the room responds with the same surprise as me, but I’m first to open my mouth for clarification.

“Is it… mine?”

Kami stands up and faces towards me while putting an arm around Karen.

“Congratulations you two, you’re mommy and daddy now.” Then she laughs towards me. “Though in your case, it’s kind of complicated on whether it is your first or second time being a dad.”

Right. I, whoa… I don’t know what to say. Karen is pregnant with my child? I mean, I realized this was going to happen eventually, but so soon? She’s only eleven.

“Wait, she didn’t even have her period yet,” I suddenly remember.

“She did, you just didn’t give her enough time to go past one cycle,” Kami explains.

Right, I even warned myself about that possibility when I first had unprotected sex with her. While Konatsu hugs Karen to congratulate her friend, the young mother herself is still standing in disbelief of what she just heard. One question comes to her mind.

“When?” When did she get pregnant? I’m curious too honestly. Kami simply gives her a mysterious smile before answering vaguely.

“When? Surely you know already, deep inside.”

Karen doesn’t need to think. She has that immediate same thought I have. Not that any of us have proof it was then, but if there’s a time and place I could point to and make it the day she got pregnant, we both want it to be that day.

“The nurse’s office,” Karen says what I’ve been thinking. That day I took her to the nurse’s office to accept every part of her being. The first time I came inside of her womb without a piece of rubber separating us.

Kami moves her hand to pat Karen on the head and confirms what we both want to be true. “That’s right, that day at that place. Ever since then, you’ve carried another life inside of you.”

Karen holds both her hands over her belly. The expression she’s showing is one I haven’t seen yet. A combination of wonder and motherly love. She’s clearly happy with this news.

“Karen is going to be a mama!” Konatsu proclaims loud towards the entire room.

I instinctively walk towards Karen and let my hand join over her belly.

“Karen, don’t worry about a thing, let’s raise this little one with love and care. I’ll take my responsibilities.”

Karen throws herself into my arms while starting to shed some tears of happiness, then heading towards the others, her own father and mother, proudly showing off her pregnant body. Even though it’s still too early to see any visual change at all.

I silently whisper to Kami. “It will be fine, right?”

“Of course it will,” she simply grins back, clearly amused. Then heading into the kitchen to get some drinks to celebrate. “You’re a grandmother now, Kaori,” she cheerfully proclaims while handing over a glass.

A sudden poke in my side draws my attention. It’s coming from Yuna.

“Well done, daddy.”

Kami joins her little game of fun.

“Raise her well, daddy!”

“I’m already called papa, now I’m going to get called daddy?”

“It is fine, you’ll get used to it once it’s Yuna’s turn,” Kami blurts out.

“Yuna’s turn?!”

“My turn?!”

We both talk at the same time.

“Oops, did I spoil that? Oh well, that’s something for a not so distant future. No need to worry about it yet.”

Yuna looks a bit embarrassed and heads towards the plate of drinks, lost in thought from what she just heard.

“Ah, before I forget,” Kami has approached our daughter with a glass of champagne in hand. “Konatsu, dear, do you love papa?”

“I do!”

“Would you like to have a child some day?”

“…I do,” her cheerful tone has dropped at that question, but she answers honestly.

“Then, here comes announcement number two.”

The entire room has fallen silent while two simple words come out of her mother’s mouth.

“You can.”

“Huh?”

“Eh?”

Both Konatsu and I are surprised by what was said. What does she mean? Konatsu can get pregnant with my child? Well, yeah, technically. But wouldn’t that be a problem?

“You’re the daughter of this entire universe’s one and only God. My blood is running through you as much as your dad’s. Don’t underestimate that.”

Does she mean…

“Have you ever seen an angel or demon get sick?” Kami explains.

“No. We can’t.”

“That’s right, and who is stronger than both angels and demons?”

“Mama!”

“And who carries my genes?”

…

“I do!” Konatsu replies after a bit of thinking about the underlying meaning of this.

Kami pats our daughter’s head. “That’s right, dear.”

Then she addresses me specifically.

“You think my genes are so weak that they would ever cause defects or ailments?”

No. I’m sure they don’t. Not after what you said right now.

“So, that means… papa and I can…?” Konatsu puts her hand over her belly, just like Karen did earlier.

“Yes, dear. If you want a baby with papa, you two only have to make one. A perfectly healthy baby.”

That’s a complicated feeling. I mean, her reasoning is sound, but it still feels odd. Like having sex with a child the first time was a bit odd, and doing my own daughter for the first time after that. Looking at Kami she is making an erotic sign with her hands, putting her right hand’s index finger through a circle made by her left hand’s index finger and thumb.

“Make sure you try hard tonight, daddy,” Kami jokes at me. Then she leaves both of us behind, satisfied with her proclamations, and sits down next to the one person in this whole room who is feeling left out from what is going on, resting in silence on the sofa. Gabriel. This entire family business feels complicated to her.

“You know, I talked to Kaori earlier. They could use a pair of hands in the bakery.”

“Huh?” Gabriel is confused by this sudden topic change. Work? That came out of nowhere.

“It will be a good opportunity for you to learn more about those people.”

Learn? About their lifestyle?

“You don’t have a place in the human world, right? They have an empty room above the bakery.”

Gabriel always returns back to the angelic domain when her day is over. And it’s true she has been thinking about getting a place of her own here, but this is all so sudden.

“Kaori and Takumi already agreed that you can stay there rent free if you help out.”

“But…”

“It’s decided,” Kami declares, not taking no for an answer.

Gabriel nods in acceptance.

It’s nighttime. Everyone has left. The Shimizu family have gone back home with Gabriel tagging along behind them. Except Karen who is staying here for the night at request from Konatsu. As the four of us walk up the stairs towards our bedroom, I reminisce about what happened today. Things were a bit more tumultuous than usual, but everything was resolved with a happy ending eventually. By now the reality has sunk in that it’s actually not four people walking up these stairs, but five. One carried inside Karen. The other thought that doesn’t leave me is knowledge that it is possible to get my own daughter pregnant without negative consequences. I’m well aware what it means when Kami plainly states as much. This is not some random information tidbit, she fully expects me to impregnate my own flesh and blood. Knowing her foresight capability, it’s probably already a done deal, eventually. Speaking of, now that these two young ones are heading to the bathroom to brush their teeth, I have an opportunity for two questions that linger on my mind.

“Back then on that first day without a condom, I worried about getting Karen pregnant. But you guaranteed me all was right?”

“Was I wrong? Surely all is well,” Kami states plainly.

You little schemer. Sigh. But she’s right, I’m actually quite happy with this news. Two reasons mostly. First of all, I do like Karen a lot and I’m certainly happy to know she carries my child. Secondly, that last bit of worry about getting someone knocked up is completely gone, now that I actually did as such. That’s never going to be in the back of my mind again. And as if to compensate, another worry has formed. So about my second question.

“Um… She’s pregnant now. Does that mean we can’t? You know…”

I know we had sex plenty of times already today, five hours straight no less. But that kind of makes me worried now. Can we even do that without harming that fragile life inside of her? I have to know, and I’m far from an expert on those things.

“Oh don’t worry about that. You don’t have to stop. Once she reaches her third trimester you’ll have to start being more careful, but be gentle and all will be fine.”

“So, to be sure… I can…”

“You can put it in completely at all times. Just don’t go all wild and rough on her.”

Okay, that’s a relief to know. With Karen’s condition, it would be problematic anyway if she couldn’t have sex for so long.

“We’re back!” Konatsu calls out to us with Karen in tow. All four of us enter the luxurious bedroom. No matter how many times I see this place, it still feels weird to know the inside of this room is larger than the outside. Warping space is one heck of a power. Atmosphere in this room leaves nothing to the imagination as usual. Recently Kami has fine-tuned the décor even further.

“To make it more harem fitting,” she said. This red soft lighting was already there, together with a giant luxurious bed. The walls however have received a special pattern. Silhouettes presenting all kinds of sexual poses are painted on top. I can recognize them. The girl on the left side of the wall in doggy style is Karen’s silhouette. Next to her I can recognize Yuna as the ponytailed silhouette in missionary position. The silhouette who is riding on top to my right is definitely Kami herself. Also recognizable are the club girls, Konatsu, everyone. Even those three random strangers I fucked earlier today have already found a place on our wall. Is she updating this decoration in real-time or something? That’s even the correct pose I took them in this afternoon, like how Karen’s pose is one from our five-hour session. I must admit, knowing all these girls are my recent conquests, this room is an instant turn on. It’s almost like a trophy room.

Sitting down on the bed, I take a look at all three girls present with me. Konatsu is wearing her usual pajama in the form of one of my oversized shirts. As always, her bottom is bare naked, though partially covered by my shirt. Kami still has her usual clothes on, that black and golden outfit. Karen is wearing a pajama that she always has stored here in Konatsu’s old room for whenever she spends the night. Not that I really understand the point, as by the time we’re asleep everyone is going to be completely naked anyway, as is the norm.

All three of them are standing close to each other, whispering. What are they up to now?

“Are you sure?” Karen responds to whatever they are talking about.

“Yeah, I made up my mind. I want you and mama to be part of this.”

Kami starts smiling at me. “Well aren’t you a lucky guy.”

Huh?

“Karen and I had agreed on letting Konatsu have you for herself tonight, but she would rather have a foursome.”

“We’re all family now,” says Konatsu while jumping on my lap.

I’m completely on board with this plan. Already naked since that’s how I sleep, her shapely bum stimulates my bare penis with the touch of soft skin as she wiggles her legs.

“Papa?” she turns her head upwards to me, “I’m sorry for creating this mess today.”

It touches my heart to hear her sincerely apologize.

“That’s okay. We all make mistakes and learn from them.”

I am no different. Honestly should have given more attention to her and immediately ask about what was wrong when noticing that brooding attitude, rather than shrugging it off as some triviality. Same applies to Karen’s situation, I should have done more and sooner to avoid things coming to a point where she had to be carried here. As I stop pondering about depressing things like could have and should have, Karen brings my attention to the most important matter right now.

“Who goes first?”

Konatsu jumps from my lap again and gives a small push in the back of her mother.

“Mama should go first, she brought us all together.”

Fair enough. I have no complaints with anyone being first. Karen doesn’t object either.

Before Kami can reply, I extend my hand to her, inviting my godly wife to come towards me. As she approaches, I turn Kami around with her back facing me and gesture to sit down on my lap where Konatsu sat earlier. Hands move to the strings on her corset and tug them open. Kami slightly lifts up both arms to allow me easier access as I remove the soft piece of cloth, leaving her upper halve naked except her unattached sleeves. Those can stay, they look kind off elegant and erotic when swinging and sliding with every arm movement. Same for those over-knee socks, I’m definitely in the Karen camp with it being erotic. Karen has undressed her pajama as well, leaving herself completely naked. See? I knew that pajama would be useless, admittedly even faster than anticipated.

Having removed Kami’s top, I now move my hands lower towards that single string tying the square piece of loincloth covering her bottom. Time for this to go as well. Slowly tugging, and down it falls to the ground, leaving her pussy open for Karen and Konatsu to see. And that’s the entire point. I didn’t have to remove that lower piece of clothing since it doesn’t cover Kami’s rear anyway, but I want the other girls to watch, to see Kami take my manhood into her vagina. This has to be an experience for all four of us. This way, the other two can watch and see all action easily, and start playing with Kami themselves if they want to. That’s also the reason why I have a front facing position in mind to start things off.

Karen moves behind Konatsu and turns her friend towards me with a smile on her face. Konatsu knows what is going on and happily lets it happen. Karen puts her fingers on the topmost button of the oversized shirt and opens it teasingly, while working her way to the bottom slowly. It feels as if she’s unwrapping a gift for me. Once done, giving a quick hug to Konatsu from behind and a kiss on the cheek. It’s arousing to see this display of youthful eroticism, their young small bodies sticking against each other with both their gazes aimed my way. A seductive look in both their eyes as they are aware I’m enjoying this visually stimulating feast.

All three of them are ready now, both in mind and body as I can see their pussies starting to drool in anticipation. Though in Kami’s case who is sitting on my lap it is more feeling that drool rather than seeing it.

Konatsu sits down on the bed next to me, to my left, leaning a bit forward towards her mother. I turn myself a couple degrees her way, while still sitting on the bed with Kami, making it easier for both of them to interact. Konatsu puts her right arm around me while pushing her practically non-existent breasts against her mother’s arm, lowering her face towards those same breasts that once nurtured her. Kami for her part puts her arm around her daughter’s waist, putting her face as close as possible to her daughter’s in turn. The sight of their naked bodies pressed together as one is a level of intimate skin-ship between them I have not seen before. While not the first time I fucked multiple girls in this bedroom, it’s usually a one on one interaction, with all others patiently waiting, watching or resting. But this time is different. This time it’s all of us participating simultaneously.

Karen joins in as well, by lowering herself before Kami’s legs, who willingly spreads them so Karen can move between, starting to lick Kami’s pussy, while using both hands to play with my penis sticking out from underneath. Kami’s free hand gently strokes the back of Karen’s head. When she declared her as part of our family I knew she did not say so lightly, and that affection is clearly visible in those mannerisms right now.

Lastly, I lower my head and start kissing Kami’s bared neck, joining in this union of four.

I have no idea how much time has passed since we began as I, like all others, got lost in the moment. Karen is still stroking my penis, making sure it rubs against Kami’s vulva. I can feel my manhood coated with the mixture of Karen’s saliva and Kami’s juices. Raising herself upwards from between those delicious thighs, Karen exchanges her saliva with Kami’s, before moving to Konatsu and doing the same. Her hand still touching my penis then grabs it a bit more firmly. Knowing without having to ask, Kami raises her hips up just a tad higher while Karen places my penis in the right spot for entry. The most comfortable feeling in existence overcomes me as Kami sits back down, swallowing my penis inside her hot and sticky wet tunnel.

Putting both hands on Kami’s knees, Karen pushes them together as the golden haired goddess on my lap rests her palms on my thighs for support, grinding up and down. With her legs closed, the feeling of friction is intense with her every rhythmic hip movement. Konatsu is looking downwards in a dreaming daze at the sight of her mother’s vagina sliding over my penis again and again. The slow pace allows her to see every detail. The skin of my penis stretching, the strands of juice trickling down, the lips of her mother expanding once the tip comes closer near the entrance…

I move the hand that was placed on Kami’s hip and move it to the rear of my daughter’s little bum, touching her pussy from behind. Meanwhile, Karen has cuddled up against Kami, rubbing her own vagina over Kami’s thigh while they embrace each other.

If there exists such a thing as a living piece of pure erotic art, all four of us combined embody it right now. A sexual union of father, daughter and not one, but two mothers.

The occasional pause in Kami’s movement and her constant shifting focus from Karen to her daughter and back makes me realize what she’s doing. Timing our orgasms to overlap. Though there is no way that orgasm is going to keep itself waiting for long. This orgy of four is so damn arousing for every sense of my body. Touch, eyes, ears, taste and scent are all constantly sending a synchronized orchestra of stimuli to my brain, and from the sounds of their voices alone, I can hear all others are experiencing something similar.

I can’t… I can’t contain this lust any longer. Locked in a four way embrace, we reach the peak of pleasure as I release my first load of the night inside my divine wife. While semen fills her inner chamber, she holds tight onto both small children right next to her. Each of them releasing either a gasp or a moan as they orgasm simultaneously.

Taking a couple seconds to catch their breaths, Kami still holds both Karen and Konatsu close while they lean on her. Then gestures them to make some room and slowly raises herself, my penis gradually slipping out of that little place of perfection known as a vagina, spilling some of my cum on the ground and sheets as it leaks out.

Not giving my wood any time to shrink, she stands behind Karen and leads her to me. Karen eagerly puts herself in place, facing me, and after a couple firm strokes of Kami’s hand, I once again feel that oh so familiar warmth and sensation of Karen’s eleven years young pussy. As she rests her light weight on my body, I lean backwards and lie down while Karen remains sitting upright on the soft luxurious bed, her legs on each of my side, moving her hips up and down. While Kami’s pace was slow and tender, this time it is fast and filled with youthful excitement. After having guided Karen in place, Kami now beckons Konatsu and places our daughter with her pussy over my face. Lastly, Kami puts herself between both of them over my chest, facing Konatsu, though being careful not to put her full weight on me by resting on her own legs and knees. I can still feel some of that cum dripping out of her pussy as mother and daughter embrace each other and start to kiss. While I can’t see her in this position, Karen’s hip movements reverberate through my body.

Damn, this girl is skilled. She was practically a wild animal during those five hours earlier, but now she has returned to her experienced self, energetic while in full control of every twist, turn and stroke of that little body. Her warm inside is caressing my shaft with its moist and sticky walls while making the matrass entrancingly go up and down. Not being able to see her makes the audible experience only stronger, as a soft squishing can be heard every time she slides up or down, caused by her overflowing juices and from already being filled with plenty of cum from our earlier session. Though that’s a constant with this girl.

Just now, she pulled up higher than usual, releasing my penis for an instant, only so she can immediately put it back in, to get that feeling of being entered from the beginning all over again. A soft gasp escapes her mouth while doing so. The thought of fucking a girl this young who is already pregnant with my child gives it all some extra layer of spice.

Kami has started fondling Konatsu’s breasts and nipples, who happily entrusts herself to her mother’s loving embrace. The stimulation she’s receiving is easily noticeable, as Konatsu starts leaking more heavily immediately after. My own hands are caressing a pair of legs, judging from their location they must be Kami’s.

The bed is bouncing with every move, continuing to give a not so subtle creaking sound. Pretty sure that’s an intended feature by this place’s architect sitting above my chest, meant to emphasize what we’re doing.

Konatsu is bending her back more, trying to position her clitoris closer to my tongue. Kami offers support by hugging our daughter to her chest, pressing their tits into each other. One of Kami’s arms moves behind without a need to look where she’s touching. I can feel that she placed it where I connect with Karen, both by the touch of fingers on my shaft and the movement change of the girl riding on top who is experiencing a sudden surge of ecstasy. Karen starts clinging on Kami from behind, pressing those fine tiny tits in her back. Kami must be starting to feel the stimulation herself again, because her weight is gradually resting more on my chest than her own legs. Not that it bothers me. While there are three girls sitting on top of me right now, they’re rather featherweights. To be expected of two young children and a wife with the body of a sixteen year old.

Both Konatsu and Karen’s vagina respond at the same time when the pleasure they experience peaks again and they receive their second orgasm. Karen’s pussy tries in vain to contain all cum stored inside as my second load for this orgy pours its way into her, replacing some of what was already inside, with the rest gushing out between my shaft and her vaginal lips as a thick cream.

“Aaaa~”

Her sweet voice echoes through the room while panting can also be heard from Konatsu who came at the same time, both of them resting on Kami, catching their breath for half a minute. Karen gently raises her hips, releasing my penis, by now completely covered and soaked from tip to base in various love juices. As Konatsu leaves my face, my still erect pride can be seen glistering in the soft lighting of the room, a thin trail of stickiness still connecting it to Karen’s pussy hanging about ten centimeters above. As she moves away from my lap it detaches from my tip but keeps hanging between her legs. She deeply stares at me with lewd eyes filled with joy and pride, aware that I can see the testament of our sexual union in a form of another thick clump of cum leaving her pussy and slowly running down along that trail, eventually spreading out on our bed.

The fun isn’t over yet, as Kami places both hands on Karen’s shoulders, gently pushing her down onto the bed on her back, and beckons Konatsu who obediently comes over and lays herself on top of her friend.

“Papa…” My cute daughter is looking my way, raising her rear as high she can while hugging Karen, offering me to take her as my own.

A gift I’m more than willing to accept, as I crawl towards her in hunger and anticipation, placing my penis at her raised entrance and for the third time this evening shove it all the way inside raw paradise. Knowing that on top of being my own flesh and blood, she also turned fertile recently, now having those doors of that fertile womb breached by my naked member. With that bit of knowledge in mind, any bit of fatigue inside my body is instantly gone as blood pushes to all edges of my penis, making it as erect as can be.

Kami hugs me from behind and puts her lips next to my ear, though what she says can be heard by both others in this room as well.

“Would you like to know something good, darling?”

They are sweet words, and though I can kind of predict what she’s going to say, I want to hear it anyway.

“Our precious little daughter is on the peak of fertility tonight. I can guarantee you as all-knowing God, if you cum inside her now, she will absolutely… without a shred of doubt… get pregnant.”

The moment Kami says those last two words, I start pounding hard, repeatedly slapping my pelvis against Konatsu’s butt cheeks with vigor. Already having made up my mind on what I intend to do. When my lovely wife whispers such sweet words to me, there is only one path left to take. By the time I’m done fucking my daughter, this room will have not two, but three mothers in it. This evening is not just an orgy of pleasure and sex, but also a celebration of life and fertility. A mother who gave birth, a mother who already carries my child, and a mother who will soon come to be. Judging from the look that Konatsu gives through a side glance, she is experiencing a mixture of expectation and pure bliss at Kami’s words. This girl made it clear earlier she wanted her father’s child, and she will have that very wish come true.

Karen and Konatsu are kissing each other, rubbing their erect nipples against one another, with every thrust I make resonating from one girl into the other. Kami is pressing her own nipples into my back, kissing my neck and using her right hand to stimulate the base of my penis while I change into rotating, holding her finger and thumb in a ring around the base and pressing down. Karen has her arms lying upwards, hands right next to her head. Konatsu is holding those hands, fingers interlocked.

Good God, no matter how many times I bang a girl, it never gets old. Making people like this must be Kami’s best decision she ever made. There is truly nothing better in life than grinding inside a young pretty girl’s vagina and dumping your load.

“Papa… please… inside,” Konatsu is making clear what she wants from her dear father after her mother’s declaration.

Don’t worry love, I don’t want any other outcome myself.

“In the end, we really will be the same,” Karen tells her.

“Yeah… the same…”

I grab Konatsu’s hips tight subconsciously, like trying to needlessly prevent her from escaping, and perform the last rapid thrusts. Feeling cum gush forwards, I push and hold as deep inside of my little girl as possible, while a blissful moan escapes her pretty mouth as she realizes a dream is getting fulfilled at this very moment.

“Nn~ Aah.”

It’s my third load of our evening, but the knowledge that this womb I’m creaming in carries a fertile egg cell makes it the biggest. Ten seconds pass, fifteen seconds, twenty, and I’m still ejaculating inside of her, pouring every little bit extra that I can muster forward. Her vagina eagerly responds by continuously contracting, sucking up every drop. She knows this is the moment that has been craved for and simply will not let it go to waste. Karen has moved both arms to closely embrace her best friend’s head, holding her face cheek to cheek, happy her friend will get to experience that same sense of wonder she felt since hearing about her pregnancy.

Having finally finished, I hesitate with pulling out, not wanting my semen to leave her insides. But Kami eases my worries.

“It’s fine to pull out now, darling. The job is done, trust me.”

Breathing heavily while resting on Karen, Konatsu seeks confirmation.

“Am I a mama now?”

Kami smiles at her.

“Soon, dear. Papa’s seed is hard at work making magic happen. We only need to give it some time.”

Raising herself up, Konatsu places her head on my chest and hugs me.

“Papa! I love you!’

Aw man, that’s so sweet to hear it makes my heart melt. I hold her tight with my right arm, while I extend my left one to Karen, letting her join in a little group hug, all the while giving a smile to Kami, filled with gratitude.

“Will you get pregnant too, mama?” Konatsu asks her a curious question. Honestly, now that I heard it, I would like to know as well.

“Not yet, dear. It’s too soon for me.”

“Too soon?” I ask her.

One would assume she means it’s not the right occasion tonight, but somehow I get a feeling there is more behind her statement than simply that.

“I can’t get pregnant, not yet.”

Huh, I knew it. There is more behind it.

“It’s only to be expected, I’m a god after all. While I do have the appropriate body, normal human seed is simply not strong enough to do the trick.”

Wait, am I not supposed to get her pregnant so she can give birth to Konatsu?

Kami can read my confusion and clarifies.

“That’s why you are improving your seed. By watering your tree with a plethora of love juices, coming from humans, angels, demons, and of course me, your seed is growing stronger every time by absorbing some of our divinity.”

Is this why she actively pushes me to have sex with as many girls as possible? Not that I’m complaining.

“To give a simple analogy, you’re leveling up your fertility stat like in a video game.”

I see, that’s an easy to understand explanation.

“And by now that little tree has already grown into a fine sapling capable of impregnating an angel, our very own daughter no less.”

This also explains why I have built up so much sexual stamina and the ability to produce excessive amounts of semen. To stick with that game analogy, I’ve reached a level of boosted fertility where those new skills get unlocked.

I just thought of something that has to be asked.

“Do I absorb other aspects as well?”

There is one thing that comes to mind, something odd I started to notice recently.

“Yes, there are other abilities that will manifest, or already have, as you’ve no doubt noticed by now,” Kami clarifies.

So that must be it then.

“Those weird flashes of information I get…” I ask her vaguely.

“Yes, that is a part of my clairvoyance that seeps through into your mind.”

Yup, that’s what I thought. Recently I’ve had these weird flashes of information that just pop into my mind. Today for example, when Kami arrived with Karen and explained what happened, I easily accepted all of it because… somehow I already knew. It’s not like a vision or something, but more information itself that pops into the back of my mind. Like I was there when it all happened. It doesn’t occur often, and most of the time it’s so fleeting that I don’t even think about it until something happens in front of me which triggers this information dump, like the situation with Karen earlier today. Oh well, nothing to worry about at least. Wait another moment. I just thought of something else.

“If I take over more of your abilities, does that mean I eventually will be able to shoot fireballs and massive energy beams out of my palms?”

That would be so damn cool.

“No, not to that extent. But you could make a little spark eventually.”

Hopes smashed, dreams crushed.

Not giving me any more time to feel bummed, Kami turns her attention to Konatsu with a cheerful look.

“Congratulations dear, papa’s seed has done its work. You just became a mother.”

“Yay!” Konatsu cheers, and then falls silent with a look of wonder on her face as she puts a hand over her belly. Job accomplished, as Kami promised.

It’s already 2 o’clock at night. After our little talk earlier we had another round of sex and now we’re lying next to each other in bed. Kami and I on the outer sides, both young ones in the middle. There’s not a hint of fatigue in them as they both have been asking questions about pregnancy and how to raise a child for over an hour now. Kami patiently answers all of them while I silently listen. Having been a father to Konatsu so far is one thing, but raising a baby is another entirely since I never went through that entire process from the very start. Can’t hurt to know all this information myself. One thing is for sure though. Things are going to get complicated with me being a dad to my daughter, and the father of her own child on top.

Does that make me a father and grandfather at the same time?

I’m confused.


	11. Sexual healing

A couple weeks later. It’s early morning and I’m in my bedroom. Konatsu is still sleeping while Kami is looking at Yuna, who has her legs hanging over my shoulders as I lift up her bottom, casually grinding away inside.

“You’re making a fine looking face, Yuna,” Kami states at her, while laying sideways, resting her head on a palm.

“The same kind… nnn~… you made earlier,” Yuna replies.

Kami lifts herself up and puts on the usual clothes.

“I’m heading to the kitchen. There’s nothing like a fresh cup of coffee after morning sex,” she says.

A couple minutes later I come down the stairs myself. My wife is drinking her coffee while sitting on the edge of our kitchen table. In most situations I would make a comment about how sitting with a bare ass on a kitchen table is bad manners, but considering I’ve fucked multiple girls on this same table already, that would mean criticizing myself as well. And that is simply not an option.

“Newspaper…” I head towards our front door, going to get the morning newspaper. More of an old habit actually, since I don’t bother reading much in it. Opening the door and walking towards the mailbox, I notice an unknown girl with long and straight dark brown hair squatting a bit further in the street. Her back is facing me but I can notice she’s playing with a cat. I’ve seen that little critter around before. Not the first time I find a dead mouse or bird on top of our mailbox or doorstep, courtesy of this particular feline. Chances are it’s the same cat that Konatsu saved from an oncoming car back during the first time we met. I’m not very fond of cats honestly, more of a dog fan. But I have to admit, it’s an endearing sight to see that girl openly and earnestly playing around with it.

Opening the mailbox, my good mood disappears.

For fuck’s sake. It’s already ten in the morning and the newspaper is still not here. Lazy ass of a mailman. Going back inside, I find Konatsu and Yuna coming down the stairs.

“Morning,” I greet them.

“Morning papa,” Konatsu answers, stretching her arms and looking half asleep still.

“It’s ten already? Guess I’ll be going home soon,” Yuna says after looking at the clock and filling a cup of coffee for herself.

A loud sound fills the house as I can hear our front door smashing open, immediately followed by running footsteps in the hallway. Great, another one of those mornings. Who is it this time?

“Good morning!” Cupid smashes the door to our living room wide open and waltzes in like a train.

Ah, it’s our local pervert. I ignore her greeting. “Don’t just barge into people’s homes.”

However, she completely ignores me in return and energetically extends a hand behind her, wanting to introduce someone.

“This is…” looking behind her, Cupid notices there’s no one standing there. “Hmm? Where did she go?”

Perfect, did she bring another loon?

Cupid starts calling out. “Hey! Lucy! Where are you?!”

Lucy huh? Yup, another guaranteed weirdo for sure, knowing these people. I can hear the front door opening again, this time a lot more gently. A soft polite voice returns from the hallway.

“One moment, I’m coming.”

I’m curious. What will it be this time? Another Miss Grumpy like Gabriel? Or a buddy of this practically naked pervert doofus in front of me? I try to peek behind Cupid’s little wings covering her breasts again, but alas, those damn things are still as effective at being cock blocks.

Kami comes standing next to me while looking excited.

“Oh, Lucy? Do come in.”

The door opens and a familiar figure enters. It’s that girl I saw earlier in the street who was playing with a cat. Hmm, that’s different from what I expected. Could it be? A normal girl? No excessive mannerisms, no grumpy attitude and properly dressed to boot. Her body language gives a vibe of femininity while being a bit timid.

Don’t get me wrong, when I say normal girl, that doesn’t mean just an average girl. My statement was only in comparison with this blue haired, streaking weirdo standing in front of our newcomer. But by no means is this new face “average”. That’s another top class beauty entering my living room. Her height is somewhere between Gabriel and Kami. She reaches about right below of my shoulders. From her visual appearance, I would estimate her a bit older than Yuna. Around seventeen, maybe eighteen? Well, if she is human at least, which is doubtful since Cupid and Kami both know her. Definitely an angel for sure. That body language screams caring and kindness. Her straight hair running to about the middle of her back is a dark brown, contrasting nicely with her pale skin. At the front her hair is split with about three quarters of it neatly brushed to the right side, falling over the front of her ear down to her chin. A hairstyle that reveals most of her forehead. On the left side, her hair is brushed backwards behind her ear, where she balances her image with a green butterfly hair ornament. The color matches her green-yellowish eyes. Damn, those sure are pretty eyes, soft looking and radiating kindness. The finishing touch on her face is a single earring, in the shape of a golden cherub angel holding a tiny bow with a heart shaped arrow, dangling from her exposed left ear. And lastly a thin green-checkered decorative muffler around her neck.

See? Now that earring is an actual Cupid depiction. Unlike this blue-haired incarnation that came waltzing into my house uninvited.

“Cupid, you shouldn’t enter people’s homes without permission,” that new girl states politely in the softest voice I’ve ever heard.

Holy crap, she has common sense! What am I saying? That earring isn’t the perfect Cupid depiction, this girl herself makes for a much better Cupid. What a lovely little lady. She is going to make me overdose on femininity, and I mean that in a positive way. Clearly a good sense of fashion too. A green and yellow two-piece dress with a brown and yellow tied riff in the middle, and a short open jacket on top. She’s matching the colors of her hair and eyes. The bottom of the dress is a short pleated skirt with a flower pattern. Her socks are very cute looking. They’re the black over-knee type, but with a lighter pattern on them of cutely drawn cat faces. The top of those socks have a cute cat decoration, as if one is peeking over the edge. Brown boots reaching just over two-thirds her calves is what she wears on her feet.

She gives a little bow and apologizes for the intrusion.

“My apologies for entering your home uninvited. I should have stopped Cupid earlier.”

Truly an angel. Don’t worry girl, you’ve done nothing wrong.

Kami introduces her to me.

“This is Lucy, we’ve known each other for a very long time.”

A very long time? Considering Kami’s sense of time, it wouldn’t surprise me if she’s talking in terms of millennia or more. As I thought, this lady-like cutie may look seventeen or eighteen, but she is far from.

Lucy gives a little bow again. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

That’s some fine manners for sure… Followed by a quick glance in Cupid’s direction.

…Compared to this one.

I want to introduce myself to Lucy, but Cupid cuts me off right as I get started.

“I came to chat about all touristy things I’ve done so far, but found Lucy wandering in the street here, so naturally I brought her along.

Touristy things? Wow, so they didn’t arrest you after all.

“Would you like to drink something?” Kami is being a good host by offering our guests some beverage. She’s clearly in a good mood, and the atmosphere between her and Lucy makes it obvious her visit is the reason. Cupid makes a hand gesture declining a drink. Not that this chatterbox would have time to drink anyway.

“Some coffee, please,” Lucy asks silently.

“Milk? Sugar?” I make sure to clarify before heading to the kitchen.

“Black, please.”

Meanwhile, Cupid starts rambling about her adventures of the tourist kind.

“So I spent a week around Mount Fuji area. That was so much fun…”

From the kitchen I can hear her telling the story while I prepare Lucy’s coffee. I’m amazed those tourism adventures are pretty much the bog standard so far. Fuji is a well-known tourism spot in Japan with plenty of sightseeing opportunities in the entire area. I was expecting something a little more outrageous from this faux-pas angel. Is that a sense of disappointment I’m feeling right now?

“… And there happened to be this plane crash on site with over a hundred fatalities.”

See, now that’s more like it. Disaster tourism.

Having prepared the coffee, I bring it to Lucy and offer it to her.

“Thank you… ah…” she responds vaguely.

Hmm? Is something wrong?

“On second thought, perhaps a bit of milk would be nice. My sincerest apologies.”

“Sure, no big deal.”

Cupid simply keeps on rambling. “…And they had these natural hot springs. Though the shared man and women one was a bit embarrassing.”

Huh? Are you even capable of feeling that emotion? Go look in a mirror and tell me you’re not embarrassing right now.

I return with the coffee, this time with some milk in, and offer it to Lucy again.

She takes a sip and gives me a look as if tasting the most horrible coffee in the world.

“Hmm, the taste isn’t all that great. Let’s go with black.”

Oi, you little…

“…And after that I entered the sauna,” Cupid is still tattling on.

“Oh, the sauna, that’s nostalgic,” Yuna throws in the group.

“What’s a sauna?” Konatsu asks.

Cupid explains her in too basic terms what a sauna is.

“It’s a very hot place where you go to sweat.”

Konatsu turns to Yuna.

“Was it hot and sweaty?”

A short giggle from Yuna later she answers vaguely, though I can tell what she’s really hinting at. “It sure was, in more than one way.”

Once again, I brought a new cup of coffee, black. Lucy gives me a super smug look. What a difference with how she looked when entering. Where did that soft kindness go?

“Where’s the sugar?” she says with a sharp look.

You little fuck…

As I head back to the kitchen once more, Kami turns the conversation to Lucy.

“Why did you come visit?”

“I heard you started your own family, so I got curious and wanted to take a look myself. You know, at your husband.” That smugness is completely gone once she talks with Kami. Not that Lucy is acting, I can recognize her sincerity, but what is this difference in treatment here?

“So what do you think?” Kami asks Lucy her appraisal of this human husband.

“Mediocre.”

Thanks. What’s even wrong about being average?

“Papa is amazing!”

“So I’ve heard,” Lucy replies.

Oh? Rumors are floating around about me in the other world? Coming back from the kitchen, I offer Lucy the coffee once more. She looks all smug at me again.

“…Like him being a walking semen fountain.”

Who is spreading those rumors?! I mean, not that they’re completely wrong, but still…

Putting the coffee cup on her lips she starts drinking and immediately spits it back out.

“What is this vile garbage?!”

I return a smug look her way. “Oops, did I mistake salt as sugar?”

If a stare could be lethal, I would be a dead man now. Meanwhile Cupid continues her tales of miss-adventure.

“…And you know what? Yesterday I went to a museum of erotic arts.”

This is an opportunity I can’t leave unaddressed. She’s asking for it.

“Did they put you on display?”

The confusion on Cupid’s face makes it clear she doesn’t get my joke at all.

“Anyway, that erotic arts museum, it sure was something special.”

Something special indeed. Damn those cherub wings, even when I’m standing here towering next to her I can’t peek past those cursed things. What devious witchcraft is this?

“…And they had this totally funny exhibition going on. Imagine this, they had all kinds of naked angel statues and paintings. Isn’t that weird?”

“You’re the weirdo!” I state out in the open.

“How rude! I properly cover myself using my power to project clothing illusions.”

What a useless power.

“Do you have any idea how long it took to master this art and how much I endured?”

The answer is obvious. “Just wear clothes!”

Konatsu interrupts again, showing her curiosity.

“Hey, can you do anything else as special power?”

“Nope, only projecting a clothing illusion.”

What a waste of time and effort to learn.

Konatsu’s curiosity isn’t satisfied just yet.

“And other angels, are there any with special powers?”

Cupid does some thinking before answering.

“There is one other, Gabriel.”

Huh, Gabriel? I never heard of that. Apparently Konatsu didn’t know of that either as she looks in amazement.

“Though it’s a completely useless power,” Cupid starts to explain.

I’m still curious to know what it is.

“She can stop time.”

“What the fuck do you mean, useless? That’s way more impressive than yours!”

Yuna and Kami are clearly amused by our forth and back as they are both watching with a smile.

“Well yeah in a sense, but,” Cupid begins to offer a retort, “what can she practically do with it? Stopping time is too big of a deal to use casually.”

I have to admit, our local nudist has a point there.

“Besides, it’s not like Gabriel can use it easily. Her power is way more draining than mine. I can at least hold my illusion for three hours before it breaks.”

The mystery how you avoided getting arrested on your tourism trip deepens.

“Only a mere three hours, after millennia of arduous training,” Cupid laments.

“Just wear some damn clothes!”

“But I prefer it this way, now I can feel free and unrestrained.”

This time it’s Lucy who starts talking about me. “Don’t you prefer it that way as well? Judging from how you’ve been trying to peek at Cupid.”

“Peek?” Cupid curiously asks.

“Oi, don’t go ratting out on me, demon.”

“I _am_ a demon after all.”

Huh, who do you think you are, Satan?

“Do call me by my proper name from now on. Lucifer.”

Sigh…. I turn to Kami.

“Um, so this Lucy here…”

“LU-CI-FER,” she corrects me with her smug look and tone.

I want to punch her in the gut already.

“This Lucifer, she’s uh…”

“The underworld’s big boss. Second in command over her realm, right below me, just like Gabriel,” Kami introduces one of her most trusted lieutenants.

“You sure it’s a good idea to have someone like that here?”

Kami and Lucy start acting all friendly with each other, holding hands.

“Sure, why not? We’ve always been close. Right?” Lucy asks her boss.

“Riiight!” Kami responds with a cheerful voice.

Now they’re leaning against each other like little schoolgirls. What is going on anymore, I don’t know. But I do know one think. I don’t like this Lucy at all. I take a look at Cupid. Miss Doofus here may be an airhead, but at least she’s not an ass. If only those censorship wings would stop being a total dick I would actually get a pretty good view.

“Hey, Lucy was right, you _are_ peeking. It’s pointless though, these wings will never fail at their task.”

Trust me, I know already.

Then the mood changes, as Lucy starts talking to Kami with a more serious tone.

“Are you sure about this guy? Isn’t there someone more suitable? I don’t want to see him make you sad.”

I would want to call it an act, but realize it isn’t. Kami would see through it in an instant, there would be no point to acting like she cares if she doesn’t for real. And considering her position and long-lasting relationship, Lucy should know that.

“It is fine, my darling would never hurt me. But thanks for caring and being worried. That’s the real reason why you came here after all, right?”

“Not that I can hide it from you…” her reply is subdued, disappointed that her boss didn’t reject me and a bit embarrassed she revealed Lucy’s intentions for everyone to hear.

“Of course you can’t. Even if I weren’t God of this universe, we’re close enough that I would still know what you’re trying to do.”

Seems like she has at least some decency in her when it comes to Kami, but damn, what a difference in treatment.

“Of course, that also means I know your second reason for coming to the human world,” Kami continues with a mysterious tone.

Lucy suddenly stands up and drags Cupid out of the sofa.

“Oh my, look at the time. We’ve intruded for too long already. We’ll be leaving now, right Cupid?”

“Huh? But…” Cupid looks around confused.

“Just come.”

Cupid wants to stay but Lucy doesn’t take no for an answer. Even the most thickheaded individual can see she’s avoiding that topic Kami brought up, who simply lets her leave with a smile and a simple invitation for the future.

“Be sure to come visit again.”

“I will.”

Please don’t.

Letting both of them out of the door I turn to Lucy. “Hey, you.”

“Lucifer,” the lord of the underworld corrects me once more.

Keep calm… she’s a close friend of Kami, it would be rude to kick her straight out the front garden.

“I’m sure someone of your stature is a very busy person so it is perfectly understandable if you can’t visit very often,” I state her without really trying to hide the underlying message. That should get the point across.

“Aha, am I disliked perhaps?”

No, you’re hated. Now get out before I lose my temper, wench.

“Well, at least you’re honest. Mediocre, but honest,” she says while throwing her trademark smug look at me. Before leaving, her tone changes as she asks a more serious question. “Say, what do you think of Kami? Useful? Nothing but a sexual plaything?”

Annoyed, I reply without hesitation.

“A loving wife and respectable person, contrary to a certain cunt.”

“Hmm.”

Cupid who stood silently the entire time tries to bright up the mood.

“Lucy’s not always like this, actually…”

A forceful thumb on her head by Lucy’s fist shuts her up.

“You and your big mouth.”

Lucy picks up Cupid over her shoulder like a sack of rice or potatoes and walks off without looking back once.

Um, did she just knock Cupid unconscious?

…

Oh well, whatever.

Watching both of them leave down the street, a sad reality hits me like a brick wall. Even while unconscious, those wings do their thing with impeccable efficiency. Stepping into the living room again I openly question Kami’s taste in friends.

“I really can’t get along with her. She’s a demon in a traditional evil sense of the word.” I know Kami told me that good and evil dichotomy doesn’t correspond with angels and demons, but she’s one hell of an annoyance and I sincerely hope I don’t get to see her very often.

“That’s not true at all. In fact, Lucy has a very kind and fragile heart.”

Right, fragile from being rotten to the core.

“Someday you will understand. So try to get along with her, okay?”

I recognize that look she’s giving me now. It’s the same serious, pleading look from back when asking me to accept Karen as she truly is.

Sigh… “Fine, I won’t kick her out straight away next time she visits.”

A couple days later, a warm and sunny afternoon, I’m out for some grocery shopping while taking a stroll around town beforehand. What a wonderful day in a wonderful life. Things can get a bit hectic and tiring at times, but every day is good fun filled with hugs, smiles, love and a practically never-ending orgy of sex. This is about how I always imagined the perfect life to be. Though rare times like these where I’m out on my own aren’t bad either as a change of pace.

Look who we have over there. There’s no mistaking that obscene blue haired figure.

“Hey, Cupid.”

She turns around. “Oh, hello.”

“What are you doing here?” I ask. Curious why she was simply leaning against a tree near the busiest crossing in town.

“People spotting.”

Huh?

“It’s good fun. Lots of weird people passing by,” Cupid explains.

“Yeah, I can already see one,” I reply in a dry tone.

She looks around left and right. “Oh? Where?”

“Right in front of me.”

“Rude! … Hey, are you trying to peek again?”

“I can’t help it. There’s no way I can look away when some cute girl is standing in front of me practically naked. I’m only a regular guy after all.”

I’m being loose with the definition of regular. Pretty sure my life is all but regular.

She looks at me not really understanding what captures my interest about her.

“Don’t you have plenty of others to look at? As far as I know, there’s no shortage of female nudity in your life.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you yet.”

“What’s so special about me? It’s a body like any other.”

I shake my head sideways in sheer disbelief. Cupid, please, don’t say such silly nonsense. What do you mean, a body like any other? There is no such thing.

“No matter how many times a man has seen the female body in all its natural glory, he will still be a kid in a toy store at the prospect of seeing yet another cute girl’s naked features.” No matter how subtle differences may be, a man will spot, appreciate and savor them like a master sommelier. Cupid responds in three simple words.

“You sound desperate.”

“I am desperate.” Those wings are simply too efficient, yet so tempting.

“Hmm,” she continues her people spotting while I stand next to her in silence, joining that activity. You know, Cupid’s right. Paying attention to everyone walking past, there are some interesting looking people among them. Three minutes have passed before she opens her mouth again. “You want to see underneath my wings that eagerly?”

I sense an opportunity. “I do.”

…

She hesitates, but there’s a noticeable hint of interest or curiosity in her.

“…You’ll end up disappointed. I’m nothing special.”

“You’re plenty cute,” and an airhead who tends to babble too much, but I’ll keep that part to myself. Another hesitation and two minutes of silence, before she makes an offer I cannot refuse.

“Want to make a little bet?”

“What are we betting on?”

“If you win, you can see underneath.”

“I’ll do it,” not a second went by before I stated my answer with full confidence.

“We haven’t even talked yet about what to do if you lose the bet?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll do it anyway.”

Cupid gives a short laugh and starts to think.

“Hmm… what kind of bet shall we go with?”

I’m sure she doesn’t expect to lose whatever bet she comes up with, and is mainly doing this as a game of fun. Regardless, I’m more interested in the prize, and I’m not going to let Cupid decide this entire game by herself. That would be setting up my certain defeat.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you get to decide what bet we’re going with. After all, you’re part of the betting team. We need a neutral referee,” I offer my condition. Preferably a referee neutral enough to pick my side.

She ponders for a moment before agreeing.

“Okay, but I get to decide who that referee is. I’m the one offering the big prize after all.”

Fair enough. Better that she picks a referee than the bet itself.

“I’ve made up my mind. There’s our referee.”

That’s fast. She’s pointing at someone behind me. Turning around, a feeling of instant dread comes over me as I see who has been designated the task. Lucy is squatting a bit further ahead, petting another cat. Her face has no trace of that harshness to it she showed me the other day.

I’m so fucked.

The chosen referee hasn’t noticed us and is startled when Cupid calls out to her. Seeing me, her expression mimics mine by turning into sheer annoyance before she approaches. “Ah, it’s you…”

“Hello, Lucy.”

She corrects me instantly. “Lucifer.”

I promised Kami to not be a complete ass with her, so let’s at least try to have a conversation.

“You have some free time right now?”

“I’m a very busy person actually, until you interrupted me. I’ve been in this town for a week now, but there’s still lots of places to visit and work to do before I’m settled fully in my humble abode,” she replies smug.

Seemed more like you were just hanging around, wasting time by playing with random animals. And what do you mean, humble? The only place I can imagine this haughty individual living in is some rich spoiled brat’s mansion. Also, I deeply regret to hear you’re setting up permanent residence in our town. This place will never be the same again.

Cupid starts explaining about the reason for calling out.

“You know what? We’re having a bet, and we need a referee.”

“A bet? What for?”

“He wants to look underneath my wings.”

Damn it, Cupid. Don’t give this monster any ammo against me. How can you even say that without feeling embarrassed yourself? You’re the one who offered this bet.

“I should have known it would be something perverted with this walking phallus involved…” Lucy rolls her eyes.

Don’t give me that look, you demon!

“Anyway, we need someone who can decide on what our bet is, and to be a neutral referee,” Cupid calmly explains before I interrupt her.

“What is neutral about this rotten woman?”

“Hah?! Rotten?! When you’re the one who only wants to see poor Cupid’s tits?”

I nod with conviction. Truly a goal worthy of pursuit.

“Besides, I’m the incarnation of neutrality itself,” she boasts.

In some mirror universe perhaps.

Lucy falls silent and starts thinking. Oh no, I don’t like that look. She just realized the privileged position being a referee means in ways to screw me over. Putting her arm around Cupid she butters up to her.

“Sure, why not? I’ll be your referee any day.”

Curse you, witch.

Her smug face is looking in my direction as she follows up.

“Hmm, what kind of bet shall I cast you into?”

That word choice doesn’t fill me with much confidence of anything reasonable.

She has started thinking deeply, amused by the power held over me. But that amusement starts to fade suddenly.

“Hmm…”

What is she scheming? Lucy has turned away from us, deep in thought, hiding her expression. Though I can see a glimpse of it from the side. Whatever she’s contemplating about is nothing casual.

“…Since Kami declined intervention… maybe…”

Huh? Kami? What is she mumbling about? Turning around again, our not-so-neutral referee stares me in the eyes. No smugness this time, simply staring into my very being.

“…It’s worth a try.”

I’m completely lost on her intentions or mumblings. Then her expression changes back to what it was earlier.

“I’ve decided on your bet. Something suitable for a walking dick.”

I’m not sure if I should like the sound of that or not.

“I will choose someone, and you will seduce her and do your… thing.”

She looks at my crotch when saying that.

“Well that’s decided then, let’s go,” Cupid seems completely fine with these conditions and accepts them without any hesitation. No wonder why. Since Lucy gets to decide, she’ll pick someone I have either zero chances with or zero intention. Cupid must consider a win already guaranteed.

Not if I have something to say about it. “Fine, bring it on.”

I’ve seduced plenty of girls by now. What’s one more? Don’t underestimate me, woman.

…She’s not going to pick some old granny, right? …Right?

“Good, follow me,” Lucy’s reply is strangely devoid of mockery in both words and body language.

We’ve been walking for a while now. I first expected her to look around for anyone that would spell my instant doom, or I would reject by default, like said random old grandma. But she’s obviously heading to a specific destination, not even throwing a glance at any people we are passing. An increasingly impatient Cupid already told her to simply pick someone already, but Lucy remains silent. Only a steady pace towards a yet unknown destination, where no doubt a specific individual must be waiting. Having given up on trying to figure out what she’s up to, I tag along in silence expecting the worst with a strange sense of lingering curiosity.

After twenty minutes of walking we eventually come to a stop. I know this place, how nostalgic, it’s the one little park and playground inside our town. I used to play here often as a kid.

“Her,” Lucy points towards one of the benches.

“Oi, that’s just a kid.”

“So? Isn’t that your specialty?”

Yeah it is, but… that girl is young. “She looks younger than Konatsu.”

“That’s because she is,” Lucy plainly confirms my suspicions.

I estimate her about eight or nine years old. I’ve seen girls like that when I work at school in the lower grades of elementary, but I haven’t sexually interacted with them. Konatsu’s class is the lowest I’ve gone in age group.

“I can’t do that.” She’s simply too young.

Cupid looks at the young child curiously.

“That girl? Is she… Oh, are you trying to…”

One fist of Lucy later she puts the knocked out Cupid over her shoulder.

“You talk too much.”

“You’re going to give poor Cupid brain damage if you keep doing that.”

“As an angel she can handle this much just fine. Besides, this is Cupid you’re talking about, there is nothing to damage.”

It seems like we found one thing where coming to a mutual understanding is possible.

“Anyway, that’s your target,” her smugness returns, taunting me to take the step, “or is your little semen faucet dysfunctional?”

“Fine, I’ll do it!” Her obvious taunting has succeeded. Now that I threw down the gauntlet, I have too much pride to walk away.

“Alright, I’ll stay here with Cupid then.”

When I start walking towards the girl, she stops me with one last sentence, to make sure the deal is properly understood.

“Just to be clear, merely seducing is not enough. Only by using that little thing between your legs to pop Chiaki’s cherry will you win your bet.”

“She’s a virgin?” I ask.

“Well duh, look at her age.”

Yeah, that was a stupid question.

…

Wait, Chiaki? Judging from her attitude, Lucy’s not aware making that slip of the tongue of calling that girl by name. I wonder why she chose her, and how she even knows this girl to begin with.

I take my time to observe my extremely young target first, sitting on the same bench. What an adorable little lump of cuteness. Very short, about up to my hips if she were to stand next to me. Holding a large plushy rabbit about three quarters her own size. Honestly I want to back down from this challenge. Such a young child, sure she’s well within my taste, but she hasn’t even started puberty yet and probably won’t for at least another year or two. How could I possibly stick my dick in someone so small and innocent?

Yet, I intend to initiate contact. At least, wanting to know who she is and what her relation is to Lucy. I can always back off at that point.

“Hey there,” I call out to Chiaki in the kindest type of voice I can muster. She looks at me silently. “What’s your name?”

She gives me an innocent look, but a good parent’s advice comes out of her mouth.

“Daddy told me not to talk to suspicious strangers.”

Hmm, now what. I have to get a conversation going one way or the other.

“Okay, then how about I make a guess. Your name is Chiaki.”

Her eyes widen, surprised to hear her own name from this unknown man.

“And I’m Daisuke. See, now we’re not strangers anymore, so it’s okay to talk.”

Let’s hope she bites.

The girl thinks hard before answering, trying to poke a hole in my childish reasoning, and eventually goes along with it. “Hmm, okay.”

“How old are you, Chiaki?”

She holds out both hands, one still holding her plushy. Eight fingers. Yeah, that’s what I guessed.

Her hair is a very light shade of brown, and her skin very pale. I think she has some foreigner blood in her. At neck height it is tied together in a thick braid running down the front past the left cheek, laying on her shoulder. Big eyes stare at me in curiosity and a bit of suspicion. Her background is without a doubt some rich family. Dressed up like a fancy doll with some expensive looking school costume. I recognize that one, it belongs to a prestigious institute from the neighboring town. White undershirt with a short-cut dark V-collared jacket on top, held together by a wine-red ribbon right underneath the collar. The same wine-red on her matching striped socks, held up by garters coming from underneath her short skirt. A beret in the same color as her top jacket and skirt finishes the rich young lady look. Seeing her on this bench looking at me, I’m overcome by that type of adorable that makes me want to hug and pet her.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“Playing.”

She seems to be the type that doesn’t talk much, which is understandable considering her background as a rich family’s daughter going to school in another town. She may not even have friends here.

“Playing, by sitting here on a bench?”

…

She doesn’t really know what to answer.

“Where are your parents?”

“They’re not here. They’re living separate anyway.”

Oh boy, divorced parents? That sucks for a child this young.

“Who do you live with?”

“Daddy.”

“And he’s working now?”

“Daddy is a company manager.”

Yeah, I’m sure he comes home late with that kind of job. Managers are often the workaholic type, at least successful ones are.

Chiaki speaks in short sentences, but it’s not hard to get information out of her. If I had any bad intentions, a girl as open as this would make for an easy target.

Right, the bet… I guess the guy with bad intentions is me in this case. Though at this point I cannot see myself manipulating my way between her legs. I do have standards.

“So that’s why you’re playing alone?”

“I’m not alone.”

Huh? Does she have someone else around here? A friend maybe?

Her plushy gets held up in front of me. Oh, that’s what she means with not being alone.

“Right, you have your teddy bear.”

“It’s not a bear, it is Rabby.”

“I’ve got some time, want to play together?” I ask her.

“Nah, I’m okay.”

Wow, bummer. She didn’t even hesitate to answer. Even if she’s only a kid, getting plain rejected like that kind of hurts.

…

“Are you lonely?” Chiaki blurts out suddenly.

Now she’s asking me questions?

“Yeah, a bit.” After facing rejection by such a cutie, everyone would be.

“I’ve got some time, want to play together?”

Now you’re just throwing my own words back at me!

…

About an hour we spent playing around in total. Mostly using the swing and slide. Chiaki doesn’t seem to have any physical strength at all, even for someone her age, so those climbing bars are out of the equation. A part of me played around for this long simply to keep Lucy waiting, but I honestly had a good time with the two of us. Or three, including Rabby. I wanted to ask her about Lucy, but the opportunity hasn’t really arrived yet. To be fair, forgetting about that till now may be a reason too.

“I should be going home now,” Chiaki says.

“Advice from daddy?”

She nods at me.

“Chiaki and Rabby should always be home by five o’clock.”

Heh, she’s calling herself by her own name, that’s cute.

“Thanks for playing,” I state to her.

That’s it then, this bet is a loss. I’m sure I could convince her to take me home, or go to some random love hotel, but I won’t do that to such a pure picture of innocence. As I turn around and walk back to Lucy, a sound of coughing starts behind me. Looking behind, Chiaki is holding her chest in pain while falling onto her knees.

“Hey, what’s wrong?!”

I run to her as she drops to the ground, coughing heavily and seemingly having a hard time getting air back in her lungs.

What the fuck should I do?! She needs help, fast! Looking around for someone to call to, nobody seems to be in the area. Lucy should be around the corner at least, I should go get her. Someone needs to call an ambulance and I don’t have a phone on me.

I feel tugging on my maw. It’s Chiaki, gasping for air, while pointing at the bench we sat on earlier. Looking towards it, I can see her bag still lying on top. She wants her bag?

“There’s medicine in it?!” I ask in a panic.

It’s hard to see her nodding with these spasms she’s having, but that seemed like a yes. Running to that bag, Lucy is already standing near the bench, holding it in her hands. She has pulled something out and hands it over to me. It’s a small box of four types of pills.

“One red, one green. No others,” she calmly tells me.

“What about an ambulance?”

“Pointless. Just hurry up and give her those.”

I run back to Chiaki and give her both pills Lucy had told me about. Seems like they are the type that work instantly, as her breathing returns and pain subsides, though she is still laying down taking deep breaths. Some tears have formed in her eyes as shock disappears, making room for other emotions like fear.

“I should take you to a hospital.”

“It’s… fine.”

Whatever that was, it was far removed from fine.

“There’s no point anyway,” Chiaki says dejected.

Surely a basic checkup should be done.

“This is normal,” she continues.

“You’re practically crying, how is this normal?”

“The medicine will heal it, for now.”

Having come more to her senses, she sits upright while I support her back.

“What do you mean, for now?”

“I already went to the hospital, with daddy. They can’t do anything about it.”

So it’s incurable? “But this can fix it?” I hold the box of pills before her.

“For now.”

That doesn’t sound very assuring.

“I have to go home.”

Right, but not on her own. Not like this. “I’ll carry you home.”

Chiaki quietly obeys as I lift her up and carry the frail looking girl on my back. Damn, that’s one lightweight body, is this why she had no strength and looks so pale?

We’re walking through the abandoned streets, while she gives an occasional pointer on whether to go left, right or straight ahead. I can already tell we’re heading to the rich area of town. I can still feel her body trembling on my back.

“Are you cold?”

“No… Afraid.”

“There’s no reason to be afraid, all will be fine.”

I try to reassure her, though my statement is based on absolutely nothing. What does that even mean, all will be fine? What if all isn’t fine?

“The doctors said I don’t have very long.”

What do I even say about something like that? Is there really nothing they can do?

“Don’t you have your pills?”

“They don’t always work as good anymore, and they’ll stop working completely eventually.”

Damn it, can’t they find some other medicine, or do some transplant or whatever?

“Do you know how long?” I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

“About a year…”

For fuck’s sake, a year? That’s nothing! I could always try asking Kami to help out.

“You know what? All will be okay, I promise. I’ve got powerful friends who can heal you.”

“Doctors?”

“No, like angels, and demons. Oh, but not scary ones. And even God herself.”

“Daddy says lying is bad.”

Yeah, I know it’s hard to believe.

“But it’s true. There should be one hanging around here actually,” I’ve already tried calling for Kami in my mind. I know she must be aware of what’s happening here. Yet, she hasn’t shown up. There’s someone else who should be around at least. I know for a fact I saw Lucy earlier in the corner of my eye when we made a turn. She has been following at a distance for sure.

I try to call out to her.

“Lucifer, are you there!?”

No response.

“Hey, Lucy, I know you’re around there somewhere!”

But she refuses to show up.

“Lucy?” the shivering girl on my back is asking about that name. Right, she may know her.

“Yeah, one of my friends,” I’m using that word in the broadest definition possible.

“Long hair?” she asks me.

“Yeah, brown.”

Seems like she does know her indeed.

“With those kind, pretty green and yellow eyes?”

The colors are right, but I’m not so sure about the kindness part. She does seem to have that expression with everyone except me, though. And while I don’t want to admit, the pretty part is spot on too.

“Yeah, that’s her. Seems like you’ve met her already.”

“She comes to play in the park every day.”

Huh? That cold hearted monster?

“She’s actually a demon,” I explain. Demon in more than one way of the word.

“Really?”

“Yeah, boss of the underworld, apparently.”

Chiaki’s shivering has subsided some more. This change of topic must be doing some good to alleviate her fears, as she continues asking me about Lucy.

“So Lucy is a kind demon?”

“So it seems.”

We’ve arrived at the doorstep of a big mansion. I place her down on the ground.

“Can she heal me?”

“We’ll find a way, don’t worry.”

As far as I know, demons nor angels have that power, but Kami can without a doubt. Why doesn’t she show up? I know that would be showing favoritism for this girl, while plenty of others are also suffering in this world… But still.

Chiaki is holding my hand, refusing to let go.

“Don’t go…”

She’s still afraid it seems. Oh well, why not, guess I can pamper her for a bit longer. If her dad shows up it shouldn’t be hard to explain what happened. Not that I expect him to show up any time soon.

Having entered the house, I take a seat on a large luxurious sofa. Immediately followed by Chiaki hopping on my lap. Seems like this girl has taken a liking to me. I put her beret on the sofa and start petting her head.

Both of us sitting in silence, my mind wanders to today’s events. Lucy clearly brought me to this child for a reason. Figuring out what to do is my focus now. Let’s put everything in order first. We made a bet, she brought me to Chiaki, who has an incurable sickness that will eventually claim her life. I doubt Lucy did all this simply to give her some friend to play with. She could do that much by herself, as she apparently already does. What was it she said before the bet started, something about Kami declining her request?

Hmm, I think a picture is starting to form here. Lucy wants to help Chiaki, asked Kami for help, but she declined for whatever reason. And now I’m supposed to help? Certainly would explain why Kami isn’t showing up. But what is my role in all of this?

The girl on my lap is shuffling around a bit, sending some stimulation to my crotch.

Great, what a timing to get erect.

Wait a moment. A flash of insight has crossed my mind. Could it be that is what Lucy had in mind? Why she was so specific about popping Chiaki’s cherry? If she realized the same thing I just realized…

That conversation I had with Kami some time ago, back on the day I made Konatsu pregnant, is returning to the forefront of my thoughts. Apparently I’m taking on characteristics of divinity from Kami and her otherworldly friends. And there is one characteristic they all have in common…

They can’t get sick.

Thinking about it, I haven’t seen any of my human partners get sick either and neither have I myself since my new lifestyle began. Is there a chance that I have taken on that immunity and can pass it to my sexual partners? Then maybe…

I look at the girl sitting on my lap, who has started to rest her head onto my chest.

No, no, what am I thinking? She’s only eight!

But if it works…

I examine Chiaki again. Her bare thighs are coming from underneath the skirt, skipping up and down on my leg while she’s holding tight to Rabby. Having sex with this innocent child? Even thinking about it is making my heart skip a beat. The thought of putting my penis inside an eight year old girl’s pussy, who doesn’t even know a thing about sex, filling her with my semen.

I want to think that taking a chance on healing her is all this is about, but honestly, my body and mind are craving for that pussy and want to take her virginity. Fucking Chiaki, preferably while she’s still holding onto that giant plushy, I’m practically salivating at the image that is forming in my mind.

“When is your dad coming home, sweetie?”

“Around nine.”

That’s plenty of time. This healing thing better works, or I’m going to feel bad about this afterwards. I move one of my hands to her bare thigh and caress it. Very slender, but soft. I hope this child’s body has enough strength for what I want to do with her. Fear is creeping up in the back of my mind. What if she gets another attack? But if I want to bet my chances on the hypothesis she can be cured, that risk is unavoidable. At least I can safely assume one other person came up with this exact same idea, since Lucy basically hand-guided me right into this situation. That gives me some confidence to carry on with this plan. No, confidence is the wrong word. I already made up my mind what I’m going to do and would be lying when saying I don’t want that body and its sweet eight years old pussy. Not wanting too much of a guilty conscience afterwards, that’s more the truth.

She’s not resisting my hand on her leg, in fact I would say Chiaki is enjoying a sense of being touched, since she has started leaning more onto me immediately after.

“Your dad doesn’t do this?”

She shakes her head, making a no gesture. “He’s too busy.”

I feel like leaving a note saying he should spend more time with his daughter, but this dad is probably working overtime specifically with his precious daughter in mind. Medical bills can get very expensive.

Let’s see how far she has opened her guard to me.

First some gentle strokes over the cheek with my other hand, then I place it over her belly, making sure to use a thumb to lift up her white undershirt so I can caress part of her naked belly. Still no negative response. I had to go purely by touch, due to the lower edge of her shirt not being visible, courtesy of this giant plushy that is being held onto blocking my view.

“If you don’t like something, just let me know, okay?”

She makes a short nasal sound meaning yes.

“Does it feel good?”

The same sound returns.

“Would you like to feel even better?”

Turning her head to me, looking upwards, two big curious eyes look at me.

“More?”

“Yeah, there’s something a lot better than this, and a lot more intimate too.”

Even while being pre-puberty, I remember reading somewhere that a girl’s clitoris is capable of feeling stimulation starting at the age of three. There’s no doubt in my mind that if putting some effort in it, I can make her feel sexual pleasure.

“More intimate? What is it?”

“It’s called sex.”

No idea if she ever heard the word. Doesn’t matter if she hasn’t, I’ll teach this child all about the joys of feeling a man’s erect meat between her delicate legs.

“Sex?”

As I thought, she has no idea about it. A surge of lust shoots through my lower halve by the mere sound of that three letter word coming over her innocent lips.

“Yeah, it’s normally something adults do for fun. But if you promise to keep it a secret, I don’t mind teaching you.” Or rather, I want nothing more right now. I patiently await her answer while bringing my hand movements to a stop.

“A secret?”

“Yeah, between you, me and Rabby.”

She eventually nods in agreement.

Bam, got her. The hard part is done. She will allow me to do whatever I want now as long as I make her feel good in the process. Hands start to move again, but the one on her thigh is moving underneath the school uniform’s skirt now, sensing the texture of her panties.

“Did you know? Boys and girls are different down here.”

“Boys have a little wee-wee,” she says innocently.

I start drawing circles over her panties’ cloth with my finger.

“That’s right. Boys have a little wee-wee. And girls have a pussy.”

“A pussy?”

I put a finger on her crevasse and start stroking.

“Yes, this right here is your pussy.”

She stops skipping her legs up and down, and relaxes them on my lap.

“Do you know why boys and girls are different down there?”

“No.”

“So that they can have sex.”

She remains obediently silent, but I can notice Chiaki is starting to enjoy the sensation by that subtle subconscious spreading of legs, asking for more.

“Would you like to know how?”

A small nod. She’s too fixated on what’s going on between those legs to even give a single word or noise.

“A boy can put his wee-wee inside of a girl’s pussy,” I dig my finger deeper into her crevasse, pushing the cloth down about half a centimeter into her entrance. A small gasp escapes her mouth, but she doesn’t reject what is going on. Curiosity seems to be growing.

“Put it inside?”

Due to lack of knowledge, I’m sure Chiaki is trying to imagine how a flaccid looking penis can enter down there. Let’s give her imagination a helping hand.

“That’s right, a wee-wee gets big and hard when it sees a cute girl it wants to cuddle and have sex with.”

That worked, she is looking in amazement about what she just heard.

“Would you like to see?”

Following another okay sound, I turn her sideways on my lap and unbutton my pants, exposing my erect manhood. The young girl is looking flabbergasted, mouth wide open. Probably having seen her father’s in the bathroom at some point, but one standing tall like this will be an all new sight. Seeing it measuring up right next to her small body sitting on my lap, I have to admit, getting this completely inside of her is going to be a mystery by itself.

“It wants to cuddle?” Chiaki asks curious.

“That’s right, because you’re a cute girl.”

“By putting it down there?”

“You got it.”

Seems like I’m not the only one wondering how this is going to fit.

“Will it hurt?”

“No, sweetie. Trust me, it won’t hurt at all. It will caress you gently, like this,” I continue sliding my finger over her pussy’s crevasse.

Chiaki wants to touch my penis, but hesitates, not knowing if she’s allowed to.

“Feel free to touch anywhere you want,” I encourage her to experiment.

A tiny hand touches my shaft. First her fingers, carefully prodding at this unknown creature in front of her, then gently grasping onto it, giving a little squeeze.

“Hard…”

“The cuter the girl, the harder it gets.”

I slide my hand slightly upwards, to the top of her panties.

“You’re touching me, so I can touch you in return?”

A small nod of approval later, my fingers find their way underneath the cloth of those panties, feeling soft touch of skin from Chiaki’s preteen vagina.

“Ah…”

A response that I love to hear. That was not simply a vocal expression of surprise at the naked touch of a finger on her pussy lips, that sound had an element of stimulation in it. Grip around my shaft can be felt softening as what’s going on underneath her panties has once more sucked up all attention.

“How does it feel to be touched down there?”

“It feels strange.”

“In a good way, or a bad way?”

…

“Good.”

No doubt, it’s only starting to, but I can feel the tip of my fingers getting wet. Seems like those readings about preteen girls being able to feel sexual stimulation are true. That’s a relief, because putting it inside without natural lubrication would have been a difficult task.

Seems like Chiaki has noticed that she’s getting wet herself.

“Is that… pee?”

Heh, she’s a bit embarrassed, but not embarrassed enough to make that good feeling go away by trying to stop me.

“No, sweetie, that’s not pee. That’s your pussy asking for my penis inside,” I pull my hand from underneath her skirt for just a moment, showing a trickle of juice, before putting it back down and continuing.

“See? It’s drooling already because it wants to taste my meat.”

She asks me a peculiar question. “Because it tastes good?”

“More because it feels good. Your pussy wants to be cuddled and caressed from the inside.”

I put the tip of my finger inside her vagina.

“Like this. Can you feel it?”

Chiaki’s mouth turns into surprise with a hint of lewdness in it.

“I can feel it. It does feel good.”

Poking around a bit at the entrance, making sure to scoop up some of her juice around my finger to lubricate it.

“You want me to go deeper?”

…

“Yeah, deeper.”

As she wants, I gently push my finger inside. Past the first joint, past the second and eventually fully inside, making gentle movements to keep providing stimulus. Only one finger for now, but I intend to put in at least 2 others before sticking my dick in. If I were to just jam it in right now, her vaginal membrane would tear in one go causing pain, and that’s simply not acceptable to me. I want this girl to experience pleasure to the best of my abilities. I remember back when first penetrating Konatsu, she didn’t feel a bit of pain even though it was her first time. That it went so smooth was purely because of thorough warmup combined with very slow penetration, causing her pleasure to overwhelm any possible feeling of pain. I intend to do the same here. First one finger, then two and eventually three. By the time this preteen child’s vagina has gotten used to it, she won’t even have had the opportunity to experience anything other than pleasure.

But at this point, my own urges are also screaming out for attention.

“Chiaki? Could you play with my penis? It wants to feel good too.”

She looks at me asking for advice on what to do specifically.

“Simply put your hand on the shaft and slowly move it up and down.”

“Like this?” she has done as I asked and is moving her hand, a bit clumsy and unsure on what to do.

“That’s good, sweetie. Just like that. You can even put a bit more force in it.”

Time to put in the second finger. But first taking some of those juices that are leaking more and more, and coat my middle finger and thumb in them. Digging my middle finger next to my index finger, I use my thumb to start stroking the area around her clitoris.

“Nnn, Aah!”

Pausing her hand for a while at the sudden rush that runs through her body, Chiaki’s voice is now clearly in tune with the feelings running through that young tiny body. Feelings she has never experienced before, not even by herself. The body of this eight year old girl is starting to thoroughly awaken to all joys and pleasures of the sexual kind. Her innocence is already gone by this point, as even if we were to stop now, she would surely crave for this feeling again and seek it out on her own in the privacy of a bed at night.

She continues servicing me before asking a question.

“This feeling… does sex feel like this?”

“Oh no, dear, sex feels a _lot_ better than this.”

That’s no longer curiosity in her eyes, but full blown anticipation of what I just said.

She has put a thumb on my tip, pressing it over the exit.

“Is it… drooling too?” she’s talking about the pre-cum that is coming out.

“It is, because it wants so eagerly to be inside of you.”

Drooling is not an exaggeration. It’s hard to contain myself and not push this girl down on the sofa. I want to see what a naked eight year old body preparing itself for sex looks like. I want to feel the touch of her naked body against mine.

“Chiaki, imagine doing this while naked. Our bodies rubbing against each other, skin to skin, feeling the warmth and touch without any cloth between us.”

I can see in her eyes she’s imagining that specific scene. A mixture of curiosity and lust has completely taken over by now.

“Would you like to try that?”

No way is she going to reject what was offered. I’m certain even if I hadn’t, with simply the description she would have offered to herself. The answer comes in the form of getting from my lap onto the sofa, putting Rabby down and moving both hands to her blouse, wanting to open it in order to experience that alluring skin to skin part. But I stop the girl. There’s no way I’m going to let this opportunity go to waste of undressing such a lovely little preteen doll myself.

Quickly undressing myself before sitting down again, I lift Chiaki up and place her over my lap while facing me, raised with knees resting on the sofa. Though even sitting on her knees like this, she is still not tall enough to reach up to my shoulders. But that only makes her cuter. Well aware what I’m going to do, Chiaki obediently remains still in front of me while pressing her chest forward to make it easier to undress.

Tugging on the ribbon keeping her upper school vest closed, I open and remove it. That leaves only the combination of white undershirt and skirt. She looks me straight in the eyes while I start to unbutton her undershirt from the bottom up. Once the top button is opened I spread Chiaki’s shirt, revealing a naked chest. After taking a moment to appreciate her delicate features, I remove the shirt completely.

“Am I cute?”

The answer is already known to her, for she can see it in my eyes that are staring at her body with lust and amazement.

“You’re beautiful.”

That’s an understatement. While lacking any full feminine features with her being a preteen, this body is all the more smooth and soft looking, but most of all has an aura of fragility. A chest as flat as a pancake, yet strangely recognizable as a girl’s. Caused by subtle proportion differences perhaps? I can see her lower two ribs and the tiny round bulge of a tummy right below them. Her arms are thin like twigs, yet don’t feel bony at all. Such a fine and delicate tiny body.

If her lower halve looks just as pretty, I’m in for quite a treat.

A flick of my fingers and the button on her skirt opens. I slide it down trying to control my sense of urgency.

I want to see…

I want to see her pussy.

Removing the skirt from underneath Chiaki’s knees, I first unclip the garters that are attached to her socks. Seems like these garters are built into the skirt. Casting it on the ground afterwards, I can already see a rabbit face looking at me, printed on her white underwear. I so want to see what lies underneath that little rabbit, but I’m a firm believer in keeping the best for last.

My fingers dig into her thigh as they grab the edge of the left sock, slowly rolling it down. Reaching her knee, she automatically lifts it from the sofa, supporting herself on the other leg while holding my shoulder. Then I remove the rolled up sock from her tiny foot. There is zero restraint in this girl. Still not completely understanding any of these new emotions that are running through her, or what this “sex” thing is really all about, yet knowing herself that she wants it without a shred of doubt. A desire has built up inside. The desire to be seen in her fully naked body by those hungry eyes of mine. And this child is instinctively well aware what those eyes are saying, because she can feel that same hunger herself, even if not fully understanding this emotion yet. Fixated at me, she doesn’t want to miss an instant of me admiring her body.

And what a body it is. Lowering her rabbit-decorated underwear, I hold my breath subconsciously.

“Is my pussy… pretty?”

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

I have to gulp down all built-up saliva I forgot to swallow earlier during all that undressing. Her lower half is just as beautiful as the upper half. Not having much of a waist or wide hips, which makes sense at her tender age, but that pelvis area looks simply amazing. That gentle inwards curve between her tummy and the little bulge that forms her vulva, the smooth connection of her delicate thighs at both sides, and that perky round children’s bum at her rear are truly a sight to behold.

She is looking at me with no sense of shame at all. Proudly showing her full-frontal nudity, pushing hips a bit forward to offer me a closer view of her pelvis area. Simply by touching her lower lips, some fluids automatically come dripping out. That doesn’t embarrass her anymore either. Knowing now it is not pee, and all a natural part of this process.

“Rabby too…”

Right, the plushy, can’t forget about that little rascal. I pick it up from next to me and hand it over. Seeing Chiaki clinging to that large rabbit with her naked body completes the picture. That’s one accessory I don’t mind her keeping during what we’re about to do at all. It only emphasizes her young age, making my arousal peak to all new heights.

Now that we’re both undressed, let’s continue where we stopped earlier. One gentle swipe with my fingers over her perfectly sealed slit, followed by a short moan coming from her, and I put in three fingers this time. They go in more easily than expected. All that prep work payed off for sure.

I don’t even have to tell what to do, as she sits down on my lap herself, takes my shaft in her hand again and starts stroking it like she did earlier. Being naked clearly has its intended effect, cause Chiaki is seeking more physical contact everywhere she can, holding both legs close to mine, leaning her upper body against me and pressing that girly bottom up to mine. A three-way intimate hug between Chiaki, her plushy and me. Holding a girl like this makes me truly appreciate how tiny and fragile that body really is. Feeling like if I were to raise my legs and fold my arms as close as possible she would disappear entirely from sight, only being noticeable from remaining hot temperature and soft touch.

Since she’s cuddling so close that her crotch is pressing onto mine, it’s not possible to hold my fingers down that pussy. While her mind lacks knowledge about our sexual contact, Chiaki’s body certainly has a clue on what to do. Lacking the stimulation from my fingers, having now started rubbing her pussy against my raised penis.

“Nnn~”

“Does it feel good, sweetie?”

“Nn.. Aa~”

An arousing way of saying yes.

Tiny arms reach out around my neck. Putting my hand underneath her chin, I lift up her head. She doesn’t resist at all, knowing that any action I take is only meant for this child to feel even better. Lowering my head, I reach out to Chiaki’s lips with my own. No doubt she has kissed her dad on the cheek before, but locking mouths together is a new experience. I can hear a short nasal sound symbolizing surprise when I push my tongue in her mouth, but she seems to be a quick learner as her own tongue starts mimicking my movements quickly after.

“What was that?” she asks. A curiosity driven question after our deep kiss.

“That’s an adult’s kiss.”

“… More?” she asks in a tone that betrays eagerly wanting some more of that kissing while showing a hint of fear that the answer will be no.

“As many times as you want.”

Chiaki doesn’t wait for me to lower my face again, as she stretches out, seeking my lips with her own while I support her, that soft thick braid laying over her shoulder being pressed between us.

…

Twenty minutes have passed since that kiss. She has asked for more over and over again. All the while being caressed over every part of her body. She is no longer rubbing her pussy against my penis, but is now fully grinding against it, up and down. The sofa is wet with juices as they started leaking out non-stop. By now, I think she’s about as ready as can be for the real deal.

“Is this…ah~… sex?”

“Not yet.”

“Because… nn~…. It’s not inside?”

“That’s right.”

Seems like Chiaki has developed a pretty decent understanding now of what sex is. While I thoroughly enjoy our naked bonding session right now, my own lusts are starting to get practically uncontrollable. Unable to go on without putting it in any longer.

“Sweetie, would you like to have real sex now?”

She stops grinding, knowing something better is about to come.

“Yeah, real sex.”

Right, there’s the go ahead. Now, where shall I take her? Got to be careful with this girl. She is sick after all, and even if she weren’t, considering this frail-looking posture I can’t put all my weight on her.

Aha, that spot will do.

I stand up while still holding her in my arms, legs hanging next to me on both sides, arms wrapped around my neck with full confidence, while still holding on to the rabbit by its ear in one hand. Reaching a stand against the wall, I place Chiaki on top. It’s exactly the right height and depth for her to lean against the wall, while I can stand upright and enter her.

She looks down at my penis as I take it in my hand, aiming in the direction of her pussy. The girl leans backwards and spreads both legs by herself, holding tight to her rabbit. Her breath is heavy, not from fatigue or illness, but from excitement and anticipation about what is going to happen.

“This is going to feel wonderful, you’ll see. Better than anything else.”

Poking the tip between her pussy lips, I realize once more I’m about to put it into an eight year old girl’s raw vagina. This feels like such a crime, yet this feels so damn great at the same time.

Pushing… Slowly. The first half of my tip enters as it pushes her tiny lips aside. Truly amazing how even such a young child’s pussy can stretch perfectly around a much larger penis. If I can get the head in, I’m in the clear. The shaft itself is no big deal afterwards.

A bit more… It’s two thirds in now. Only that last bit and the widest part is inside of her. But damn, it’s tight for sure. How is she doing?

“You okay?”

“N~… I can feel it… Ah~ … going in.”

That tone and look is obvious enough, she’s not in pain at all and desperately wants more. No matter how tight it is, I’ll push that last bit in even if it is the last thing I do.

…

Then suddenly it happens. A most wonderful feeling of her vaginal walls separating further and taking me in. My tip is completely in. Almost immediately, the rest starts sliding further. Once the widest part passed the entrance, all hard work was done. Though it only goes about halfway for now.

Her voice instantly changes as I start moving back and forth. A voice filled with an all new sensation once more. This time far stronger than any of those previous ones.

“Is it good?” I ask.

Chiaki has a hard time answering because of the ecstasy surge she’s feeling.

“Good! … Aaa~… so good!”

She’s not the only one feeling good. This pussy is every bit as great as it looked. So damn tight, the stimulation she’s giving me is extreme. I should thank all experience I have, or resisting this grip for longer than a couple seconds without orgasming would be impossible. If only I could get in more than halfway…

Unable to control myself, I pick up the pace. A part of me realizes I really shouldn’t be pounding this hard in such a young girl’s pussy. But thankfully she’s not disliking it at all. On the contrary, this eight year old is having the time of her life, holding her rabbit with every ounce of strength with one arm, while holding out her other towards me. I put mine behind her as support and push the girl closer.

My penis sinks in deeper with my latest thrust thanks to our change in position. It now reaches three quarters inside of her.

Her legs don’t know what to do in search for even more bliss. Changing constantly from hanging next to me, clamping on to my legs, or wrapping around my back. Her arm that is clinging on to me holding tight around my neck. I think about asking if she’s okay with this rapid pace, but throw away the thought. Her voice resounding through the living room is making it more than clear that she likes it this way.

Her hips make small adjustments, trying to find the optimal angle for that wonderful feeling of my penis continuously rubbing against her walls. With every move she makes, her walls make way a bit more and my following thrust sinks just a little deeper.

Ah, that wonderful feeling just now. I am pounding against her pelvis. I’ve completely entered. That mystery how I could ever fully fit inside of a preteen girl still remains, but there’s no doubt left, it’s possible.

She raises her head towards me, calling out with her eyes. I know what she wants, even if she doesn’t have enough spare time and energy to put it into words. This girl loves her kisses. I lock my mouth on hers, still pounding. The feedback of every thrust can be felt through her mouth as her tongue searches for every corner of mine.

“Nn~”

She’s trying to say something while kissing. It is fine, sweetie, I know. You’re about to orgasm, and you don’t understand that rising feeling inside of you. Only that it is consuming your every being. Don’t worry, simply surrender yourself to pleasure.

My last thrust, her pelvis connecting to mine, pussy lips wrapping tight around the base of my penis. Her walls are contracting and drawing me in. With how deep I’m buried inside, there’s no doubt this load is going straight into her womb. Her first time ever Chiaki felt a man’s raw penis, and now her first time taking in a man’s fresh warm seed. And she’s loving every single moment of it.

“Nnnn~”

Our mouths are still connected, she doesn’t want to let go and neither do I.

Vaginal spasms gradually come to a stop and I’m done pouring my load inside of her. As usual by now, too much to contain. Especially for someone of this size. Spilling cum all over the wall stand and onto the floor. But that’s okay, I’m sure she has plenty of it still inside.

Oh, right… the healing part. Yeah, that needs cum inside of her too. But that was honestly not first thing on my mind anymore. I just wanted this girl to have my seed, nothing more, nothing less. The healing is merely what returns to mind now that we’re done and I can start thinking about anything other than fucking this adorable eight year old like an animal.

We separate our mouths, having finished exchanging saliva and in need of catching some much needed air. As I place my face close to her, she rubs her cheek against mine and gives a sweet soft laugh, filled with love.

“That was so amazing,” she says while gasping for breath, eyes twinkling with joy.

Picking the girl up again, we return to the sofa where we sit down, still buried inside of her. I don’t want to pull out. Not yet. Any time is too soon. Not only because I want to prevent my semen from spilling out even further, possibly reducing its potential healing effect, but simply because I’m enjoying close contact with this tiny bundle of joy. Never in my life had I ever imagined getting the opportunity to make such a young girl my own, and now I don’t want to let this moment go. It’s a feeling I’ve had multiple times already ever since my life changed. That day everything got thrown upside down truly has been the greatest of blessings.

“Exactly as I promised, right? The best feeling ever.”

Chiaki excitedly agrees.

“Sex is the best ever!”

Daddy is going to find a daughter who lost all her innocence when he comes home. Oh well, story of any dad’s life. Only earlier than most… A lot earlier.

Another hour has passed. She’s still sitting on my lap, my penis inside. A pool of cum on the sofa and floor beneath us. That one’s coming from our third round she silently asked for earlier by lovingly whispering in my ear. The last ten minutes were spent simply by cuddling some more.

I was wrong when saying earlier her dad would find a girl who lost her innocence. In this case it’s a bit more than that, as she has clearly developed quite the active taste for sex. And I’m willing to be this sweetheart’s partner in crime any day.

How adorable, she has started talking to Rabby, explaining all about our sexual union, while leaning against me and using her hand to caress my chest. Occasionally lifting her head for a sometimes light, sometimes deep kiss. Worries have started creeping into my mind whether my plan has been a success or not… even if I forgot about it once we got started. But seeing this girl like this, my heart can’t bear the thought of her succumbing to some stupid illness.

Fuck that. If it didn’t work, I’ll just have to beg Kami if I have to and promise to do whatever she wants in return. Chiaki will be cured one way or the other, I’ll make sure of it.

A flash of light suddenly fills the room and Kami appears before us. Chiaki is looking in surprise at what just happened.

“Hello Chiaki, I’m Kami. God of this universe. Nice to meet you.”

As much as Kami is a welcome sight considering I need her to cure Chiaki, this timing is less than perfect. I’m still sitting here with my naked dick firmly planted for its entire length inside an eight year old child, though the girl in question doesn’t seem bothered to be seen like this at all.

“God?” Chiaki asks, amazed at Kami’s sudden appearance.

“That’s right, didn’t Daisuke tell you about that earlier? How he knew all kinds of angels, demons and even me?”

Chiaki remembers the conversation after searching her memory.

Oh yeah, I did tell her that. Not that she believed a word of it.

“Really?! God?!”

“In person. Here, have a feel. My ears are real.”

You’re using your fox ears to convince her you’re God? Whatever works, I guess.

Chiaki feels them with her hand, while Kami twitches those fluffy ears showing they’re real.

“Wow, just like Rabby’s!”

Now that Kami’s here, this is my chance to ask.

“Hey, about this girl, she has a disease…”

Why am I beating around the bush? Kami knows that already. Am I simply afraid of her answer? Kami quietly waits for me to have my say.

“Could you, like, cure her?”

“I can’t,” she answers without hesitation.

Crap, that’s definitely not what I wanted to hear.

“Look, I’ll do anything in return. I don’t know if it’s some unwritten rule to not intervene in cases like this, but for once?” I’m practically pleading her.

“Even so, I can’t,” she starts patting Chiaki on the head, “after all, what is there left to cure?”

Huh? “You mean…?”

“Congratulations, Chiaki, you have already been cured.”

Both Chiaki and I open our mouth in disbelief.

“For real?!” I ask her.

“Yeah, for real. Your plan worked just fine.”

“How?” Chiaki wants to know.

Kami gives her a wink. “It’s called sexual healing.”

She takes the box of pills that has been standing on the little table near the sofa.

“See these things? You’re not going to need them any longer.”

Chiaki’s cheering fills the entire room while Kami directs her attention to me. “Anyway, you better go back home soon. Her daddy will be here any moment now,” she points at my penis still rooted deeply inside of Chiaki, “and he’s not going to like seeing this.”

“Huh, is it that late already? I completely lost track of time.”

She gives me a chuckle.

“Understandable. You were kind of lost in the moment.”

I lift up Chiaki, sliding out my penis for the first time since I stuck it in. Some more of that sticky whiteness comes dripping out.

“Um, we made a bit of a mess. If her father finds out…”

Kami eases my worries with her usual soft tone.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it all up before he gets here.” Then she directs herself to Chiaki again. “Let’s keep this our little secret for now, okay?”

“Okay!”

“And here, have this,” she hands something to Chiaki. Is that a name card? “Daisuke and I are living together, this card has our phone number and address.”

Chiaki takes it in her hands, treating it like a treasure.

“Did you like the sex?” Kami whispers her enticingly.

Chiaki nods with enthusiasm.

“I love it!”

“Oh? How much? Like this much?” Kami holds her hands apart to indicate an amount. Chiaki shakes her head to say no.

“More!”

“This much?” Kami expands the distance she’s indicating. Chiaki shakes her head again and stretches out her own arms all the way she can.

“Thiiiis much!”

Kami laughs at her honest response.

“If you want to come over and play some more, contact us any time you want and I’ll pick you up.”

“I will!”

“Now, don’t forget to put on your clothes too, dear.”

As Chiaki starts putting on her clothes, Kami turns to me again while I’m busy putting on my pants.

“I’ll get her father to accept you, but it will take a while.”

I can imagine it not being the easiest of tasks.

“Anyway, I’ll go back now. Time to start preparing your dinner so it will be ready by the time you get home.”

And poof, another flash of light and this whimsical God is gone again.

After waving goodbye to Chiaki, I walk onto the street once more. Only about ten meters of walking later and a car pulls up as her father comes home.

That sure was a close call. Time flew by fast, it’s already dark outside.

I only now remembered something. The bet… I’m sure Lucy is still hanging around here somewhere. Considering these circumstances that brought me to this place, there’s no way she left without knowing the outcome. Oh boy, someone is going to be seriously pissed about having to wait for so long. A familiar figure can be seen standing somewhat further underneath a lamppost.

Ah, there she is.

“Hey, Lucy.”

“Took your time,” she responds.

“Yeah, you know, I had to make sure to do things properly.”

“Sure you weren’t teaching her the entire Kamasutra?”

…

Silence. I was expecting more of a rude scolding, but she’s surprisingly calm.

“So? How did it go?” she suddenly asks.

“Kami popped up out of nowhere in the end and assured that Chiaki is fully cured now.”

“I see, that’s good…” For a short instant there, she returned back to that kind and soft expression she had when I saw her for the very first time. “Anyway, you won your bet. I’ll make sure to let Cupid know, I’m going home now.” Then she turns around and walks away.

Seems like Lucy is not as rotten on the inside as I thought. But getting along with her is still going to be difficult.

Hey, I just noticed something. She didn’t correct me when I called her Lucy.

And talking about Cupid, where did that one go? Last thing I remember, Lucy was carrying the little airhead after knocking her out. Oh well, whatever. More importantly, wasn’t I supposed to go grocery shopping today?

Sigh…

Guess I already know what to do tomorrow.

It’s already late at night. Konatsu is vast asleep to my left side while I’m lying restless in bed with Kami on my right side. Having some time to think about what happened, there are two points that keep bothering me. Firstly, I fucked an eight year old. Secondly and more importantly, I forgot about curing her right after we got started. Even though my plan worked, it doesn’t change that I happily banged a pre-pubescent girl without thinking about her wellbeing anymore. I feel a sense of guilt lingering.

A warm hand reaches out to me. It’s Kami who is lying on my other side. Putting her face as close as she can and starting to whisper. Careful so as not to awaken our daughter, knowing exactly what’s on my mind.

“Don’t worry, darling. You’ve done a good deed today.”

“But I thought only about banging her at the end.”

“It is how you got the ball rolling that matters, dear. You entered that house with the intention to help, and that’s what you did. You should be proud of yourself.”

Even so… “It feels wrong to have enjoyed myself so much.”

“What is wrong about enjoying the sex itself? I made people that way for exactly such a reason.”

“Even if she was only eight?”

Kami’s hand touches my cheek while placing her forehead against mine.

“And she loves you for it,” she pulls her body against mine, comforting me with her natural warmth. “Besides, we all know you’re into little girls, and we accept you like that.”

Her motherly touch is working at alleviating the mood.

“Well, if I wasn’t into little girls, I wouldn’t have a wife with the body of a sixteen year old, I guess.”

“And this wife loves you in every way, so never be ashamed of who or what you are.”

Usually I’m the one holding her head against my chest, but tonight I feel like getting pampered. So I’m the one digging my head in her bosom, while she hugs me tight. Listening to her sweet whispered words.

“Next time you meet a cute pretty child, like Chiaki, don’t hesitate. Just go for it, seduce her, make that girl part of your harem or simply as mere entertainment, it doesn’t matter. As long as you are both enjoying it, simply do her till you are both content.”

I remember making a similar speech once to Karen. Now these words are aimed at me. And you know what? She’s right. What’s the point in caring about anything else? If we both feel good about it afterwards, that’s all that matters.

That’s it, next day when at school, I’m going to change these words into deeds and approach one of the lower year elementary students. I know some of them have been peeking with interest at all those couples screwing around in the open, or are even sexually interacting with each other and older students. I’m going to pick one out during noon, and do her in front of her class. I’ve been holding back from those younger years, but no longer.

“Would you like to hear something good?” Kami whispers softly.

Who wouldn’t? “What?”

“By now, you’ve already had sweet sex with a large amount of girls, right?”

“…Yeah.”

More partners than most people have in their entire lives, I’m sure. Counting not only the usual regulars like Karen, but also plenty of random girls I’ve taken the opportunity with at school by now. At this point in time, I’ve already been close and intimate with about half the girls that attend there.

“That number is going to pale in comparison with what is still to come,” she puts her mouth over my ear and continues whispering softly. “You know what? In all of human history, or even the eternity still to come, there will never be another man who puts his raw penis inside so many different warm, wet and tight children’s pussies, pouring their wombs full of cum, as you will do.”

“…How many?”

“Countless.”

“…Different?”

“Different girls of all kinds.”

“…Pretty?”

“Pretty, cute and ranging from young to very young, all the way to very, very young.”

She’s right. That is a wonderful thing to hear. Though Kami is not done yet with her lewd sweet-talk. She puts her hand on my penis and gently strokes it.

“This lucky boy is going to directly taste all their smutty little vaginas. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. At times wild, and other times gentle. Sliding in and out, swallowed up completely while knocking on their innermost area. Pounding against their pelvis, or slapping against their supple butt cheeks.”

I’m seriously getting turned on now.

“Some will be fertile, others far from yet. During safe days or when they can and will get pregnant. None of it matters. You’ll pour your white cream inside of them anyway.”

She has brought her own hips close to mine, teasing by holding my penis between her thighs. Before she wraps her own smutty inner warmth around it, she whispers one last sentence.

“I promise you that future, on my power as God and my honor as your loving wife.”


	12. Rebirth

Months have passed. Light of the rising sun wakes me from my sleep. Not that I want to get out of bed. Spooning while getting spooned, the comfortable body warmth of Konatsu on my front and a similar feeling coming from behind where Tsubaki is gently clinging to me. Both of them preventing my body from moving by trapping it in a delightful prison of soft flesh and skin. Kami and Ayaka are lying in each other’s embrace next to Konatsu. Ayaka has started showing up more often to spend the night. Apparently having convinced her parents that this is nothing more than a regular sleepover party with her school friends. Technically she’s not even lying. However, most parents would not be able to guess what goes on at these sleepover parties. Though listening to her mother’s words when she dropped her off yesterday evening, that’s one person who has a clue about our nightly activities at least. My heart skipped a beat when she advised her dear daughter in front of me to not stain her panties so much and simply remove them first, or “daddy” would find out. That advice was no doubt meant for me as well, since she gave me a glance directly after.

I softly caress Konatsu.

Both her and Karen are in the midst of their pregnancy by now, clearly noticeable by that large round curve forming the outline of their belly. Though even without that specific visual hint it still would be obvious by how they behave instinctively more careful. Even now while sleeping, as Konatsu is holding a hand underneath in support. Things sure will get busy in another five months or so. A part of me dreads the sleepless nights that will await and changing of diapers. But another part is looking forward to it like nothing before. Thankfully finances won’t be a problem since in addition to being a teacher, I’m now part of the school board. In addition, there’s always my wife’s income as principal and company CEO. We’re practically swimming in money already and it will only get better from here on.

The “Love’s Workshop” brand is growing more popular every day too. Ayaka joined Karen and Tsubaki at their job and has quickly built up her own fan base. While watching the stream is free, all three are getting excellent sales numbers on goods they’re selling. Ah yes, merchandising, that’s where true money lies. Karen’s bunny girl keychain, Ayaka’s breast pillow: delicate deluxe edition, or nurse Tsubaki’s all-purpose flamethrower. Not to forget our newest product on digital shelves, the happy school times electric home cooker with all three of them depicted on the side in traditional school outfits, including a set of signed photographs of our girls in various compromising positions. What do girls in erotic poses have to do with flamethrowers and cooking devices one might wonder, and the answer is simple.

Absolutely nothing.

But such is the power of merchandising.

Plans have expanded with the workshop itself as well. Or rather, the large factory right next to it that got bought out by Kami two months ago and added to the premises. In record time the entire factory got torn down and rebuilt as a nightclub. Every evening now, the first floor with bar and entertainment is open for anyone without entrance fee. For a small price, people can enter the second floor which is basically a giant luxury brothel with large communal orgy area and some smaller private areas divided by screens at the back. Various demons are working there, most of them succubae, but anyone is welcome. Needless to say, the place is packed every night with customers and I have spent my fair share of time there, using my executive privilege to sample the goods. Our goal is to expand this brand and business model all over the world eventually.

Having a god as wife sure is something special. To be able to run all of this without getting into trouble with the law is truly a miracle by itself. I’m sure she’s also working on getting Ayaka’s father to accept this lifestyle. Shouldn’t be long now, since I know for a fact she’s making good progress with someone even stricter, Chiaki’s dad. At first she only came to “play” during daytime for an hour or two because she wasn’t allowed to stay any longer at all. Even letting her come over itself was already with reluctance, but last week she spent her first full night here already. No idea how Kami is convincing him, but it is working. Probably has something to do with connecting Chiaki’s sudden health improvement to her more active and playful lifestyle.

Konatsu slowly turns herself around and faces my way, cuddling as close as possible.

“Papa… Good morning,” her eyes are still closed as she mutters those words still half asleep, placing her head against my chest while showing no interest at all to get out of bed.

As I silently return my daughter’s greeting, the touch of soft nipples pushing into my chest can be felt. Her breasts have gotten noticeably bigger, though they are not releasing any milk just yet. Trust me, I know. I try every night. From what I learned thanks to the wonders of an internet search, somewhere around the fifth month mark is the usual timing, so she should start producing any day now, and I will make sure to get a taste myself.

Whoa!

I just felt something coming from her pregnant belly softly pressed against me. Was that a kick of our baby?

Our baby. Man that still sounds kind of weird, considering the mother is my own daughter herself. Though usually that thought turns me on, this time I’m too occupied with focusing on that touch of her belly, hoping to feel another sign of life.

Aha, there it is, another kick. So that wasn’t my imagination after all.

“Hehe…” Konatsu is looking me in the eyes with the warmest of smiles. “Did you feel that, papa?”

“I did, that’s our little boy or girl.”

It feels truly special to share this tiny moment with Konatsu. I cannot even imagine what this has to be like from a mother’s perspective, feeling life growing inside of one’s own body. It makes me kind of sad I can never experience the same. Still, this moment is a treasure by itself. Though I am already blessed compared to any other man when it comes to this, and I’m not only talking about knowing how many times in life I’ll get to experience these moments of parental happiness. No, I’m talking about the effects that come with having sexual relationships with these non-human girls. My experiences with Chiaki have taught me I can strongly affect the health of my partners. In Konatsu’s case that’s not an issue since she’s an angel and thus a lot tougher than she looks, but in Karen’s case that means I don’t have to worry about her health during or after pregnancy. Likewise, I don’t have to worry about the health of that yet fragile life growing inside of them. Even after our children are born, they can join us in the bedroom once they get old enough and maintain their assured health either through me directly in case of a girl, or in case of a boy indirectly via their mother or one of my other sexual partners.

There is also another ability that has manifested itself. Similar to how I can sometimes get flashes of foresight, I have noticed a different effect recently. Right now, it is possible to feel the presence of this unborn child, like I can feel the presence of everyone in this room. I guess one could call it a sixth sense. When asking Kami about it the other day, she explained it to me with a shark metaphor. A shark has such finely tuned senses it can detect one drop of blood in a swimming pool. Apparently, I can now detect the presence of small electric currents running over a human brain within the radius of about five meters, in due time even becoming capable of reading those currents and the emotions they are connected to. It was an odd feeling at first, but once getting used to it I don’t want to get rid of it anymore. Especially in situations like this where we all sleep together in the same bed, it’s a comforting feeling, like a constant group hug. Likewise, I have become much more finely attuned to the release of pheromones. For example, right now I know that this girl in front of me is pregnant, while Ayaka and Tsubaki are fertile but on a safe day of their period. With someone like Chiaki I know instantly she’s not fertile yet. All simply by the release of their pheromones, or lack thereof. Kami and her lieutenants are the only exception amongst my partners in that I can’t quite read them properly, I’m guessing because I have yet to acquire that “level” of ability.

I must admit, being able to detect whether a girl is fertile and at a dangerous day of her period is enticing to say the least. So enticing that at school or the workshop I haven’t been able to resist myself countless times from picking them out specifically for a quick unprotected fuck. No doubt that at this rate, starting nine months from now, this town is going to break the record for births within a given period of time. Not to forget the very young age of those mothers-to-be. It wouldn’t be the first occasion this last week that I walk passed a random girl and sense the very beginnings of life inside of her, still unknown to the mother herself. And with my current level of boosted fertility there’s no doubt that child will be mine if she has been my partner, which at this point in time includes most of the females at school and about half of the regulars at the workshop’s nightclub. Not that I have to guess whether I’m the father or not anyway, since Kami keeps a thorough family register of who I’ve knocked up so far. I believe the last time I checked that number is at thirty six and rising almost daily by now. If I would spend more sexy time with girls in later stages of puberty rather than the pre- or early stages, that number would be a lot higher already.

Oh well, doesn’t matter. Everyone who is on that list, whether they are my usual lovers like these girls sharing my bed right now, or just some passerby I fucked at a whim of lust, they all will be looked after and guaranteed an easy and comfortable life. This house’s front door will always be open to them.

“Papa?” Konatsu looks at me seductively. I give her a nod followed by a kiss. It’s clear what she’s asking for, and I’m in the mood myself. At this point in her pregnancy I have to be more careful than with the others present though, so I roll my dear daughter on her back, grab my pillow and put it underneath to lift her up and act as a support at the same time. Having sex is not a problem at all, but picking an appropriate position where her body is always stable and at rest is essential. Seeing this pregnant young female with her legs spread in anticipation gets me hard in an instant.

While I gently start to move inside of Konatsu, a yawn of someone waking up can be heard from the edge of the bed. It’s Kami who is raising herself together with Ayaka, still holding each other’s naked body. On my other side another yawn fills the room as Tsubaki straightens both arms out and arches her bare back to stretch. They start dressing themselves while soft creaking of the bed combined with heavy breathing of Konatsu fills the room.

“What’s that?” Ayaka asks what Kami is picking up from the ground.

“Karen’s underwear from yesterday,” she folds the panties and intends to take them downstairs to place inside a used clothing basket.

“Karen? Underwear?”

Yeah, I can understand Tsubaki’s surprise. Those two words don’t usually mix together. But yesterday was one of those rare cases where she brought a pair of adult sexy lace underwear, borrowed from the nightclub-slash-brothel that she regularly visits, both as customer and as employee.

“Mama!”

Right as Kami wants to go downstairs, our daughter calls out, wanting to share the moment of orgasm with her mother as well. Kami approaches Konatsu and holds her hand while gently brushing our daughter’s hair with the other hand’s fingers.

Konatsu’s naturally swollen breasts are jiggling more than ever even when I’m keeping the pace low. Resisting a strong urge to go hard at her pregnant body when reaching our peak, it’s surprisingly easy to make her face turn into the embodiment of pure joy as she experiences a strong orgasm. After having caught some breath for a while, she voices that same surprise.

“Papa’s penis feels so good lately, even when he’s being gentler and careful.”

Kami gives the answer.

“That’s because your body is now more sensitive, dear. It balances out.”

Yeah, I already noticed with Karen as well that she responds faster from a single touch on her nipples for example.

As Konatsu lifts herself up, holding her belly, she looks down on the white stain appearing between her legs.

“Mama, what happens to the baby when papa comes inside?”

That’s actually something I haven’t thought of yet. Not sure if I want to know the answer either, but Kami gives it anyway.

“It’s like taking a protein bath, dear.”

Tsubaki joins in while dressing herself. “It’s good for the skin.”

Yup, didn’t want to know that. Sorry kid, if I have to choose a life with or without banging your mother, I’ll pick the first every day. Better get used to it.

“So, it’s not a problem to do it when pregnant, right?”

That was Ayaka asking with honest curiosity.

“That’s right, Ayaka, nothing to worry about when your time comes.”

She looks relieved. Yeah, knowing that girl, while not at a same level of sexual appetite as Karen or Tsubaki, she’s close enough I cannot see her enjoying the thought of having to abstain for so long. And considering my newly found senses are telling me she turned fertile recently, it’s only a matter of doing her on a dangerous day before she joins the list. Heck, knowing myself, I’ll take her specifically right then and there once I sense such a day has arrived on the earliest occasion.

“It would be problematic otherwise. You know, with girls like Karen,” Tsubaki adds.

And you as well, no doubt. You’ve turned just as much into a perpetual sex machine once your body got a taste of it. Not being able to relieve their lusts would truly be problematic for those two especially. Though one worry I had was how Karen’s fan club would respond to their idol getting pregnant. But that turned out to be no problem at all. They fully cheered her on from the start when making the announcement on live stream and declaring her beloved Sensei as the father.

“Still, while I was technically already a dad, it’s my first time going through this entire process from the very beginning. I can’t help but think about what’s going to come. Like their school schedule once the children are born, how to properly take care of a baby, stuff like that.” Not to forget, the last days before the birth itself is going to be somewhat of a stress fest.

“Even though God herself guarantees it will all be fine?” Kami sighs at me in gest. “Clearly you’re lacking faith.”

Konatsu laughs while she starts getting off the bed, helped by both her mother and I, while Tsubaki brings her clothes.

“If you’re so worried, why don’t we go visit your other lovely wife as well?” Kami suggests.

Yeah, I wouldn’t mind visiting Karen at all. Having seen her yesterday so I know she’s fine, but I still want to spend time with her. I mean, these girls come over so often they’re practically a part of me by now. Calling them my wives is not wrong, so of course I want to go see her.

“Yay! Let’s go!” Konatsu yells out.

Sounds like I’m not the only one excited to visit the Shimizu household.

Speaking of Shimizu…

“I wonder how Gabriel is doing now that she lives there.”

Technically living above the bakery next door, but that place is connected into one building from what I know. Haven’t really seen her there often, since she’s always busy working in the bakery or resting in her private room.

“She’s doing fine. Getting along well with Yuna especially it seems,” Kami answers.

Huh? Yuna? “Didn’t they have a fight? I thought they didn’t get along at all.”

Kami gives me a look that reveals she’s got plans in the making.

“Why don’t you go find out with your own eyes? Konatsu and I will have some fun girls’ talk with Karen, while you can help Gabriel in the bakery.”

“Oi, that’s not what I signed up for.”

“Ehe, girls have a lot of secrets that papa can’t hear!” Konatsu stabs me in the back as swift as a stealthy level hundred rogue.

Another day of work it is.

That early afternoon we arrive at the Shimizu household where Konatsu eagerly rings the doorbell. Gabriel is unexpectedly the one who opens and greets us.

“Oh, Kami and company? Welcome,” she’s gesturing us politely to enter. I greet her in return.

“Hey Gabriel, what’s up? Doing well?”

“Thanks, I’m feeling fine. Working here was a good idea.”

Kami gives her a supporting tap on the shoulder.

“It’s my idea after all, what else did you expect? So how has it been? Did your worldview broaden a bit?”

I see, that’s why she made her work here. Or at least, one of the reasons.

“Yes, I learned a lot these last months. About the human world, about many things, and I’m sure there is still much to learn.”

Hmm, what a surprisingly humble attitude. She was much haughtier when first arriving. I can still remember her barging into my house, running up the stairs and going all “OHOHOHO” as if owning the entire place. Can’t really imagine her doing that now.

Kami gives Gabriel an encouraging nod when entering while Konatsu rushes past into the house.

“Let’s play!”

However, Gabriel stops the pregnant girl in her tracks, gently grabs her shoulders and squats down in front.

“No rushing in your condition. What if you fall over? Think about it, okay?”

Konatsu looks at the older sister-like Gabriel seriously, realizing her mistake.

“Will do!” she says while giving a salute.

“And careful when going up the stairs,” Gabriel adds with a smile, as she lets Konatsu go inside.

“Thanks,” I offer my appreciation for her concern. I was about to say something similar but the archangel was ahead of me by a split second. Still, I thank Gabriel for her sincere words of caution. Who responds with an understanding nod before Kaori joins us.

“Gabriel has been a great help, both in the bakery and with Karen, always keeping an eye out for our local troublemaker,” Kaori explains.

“No, I’m just…” Gabriel wants to brush off those words of praise, but Kaori insists.

“Really, it’s only the truth. Things are a lot easier with you around.”

Gabriel humbly accepts the praise and guides us inside.

Damn, what happened to this girl? Did she have some kind of revelation or something?

“Oh, are they finally here?” Yuna sticks her head through a doorway while Karen comes walking towards us for a hug. Seems like these two were informed about our arrival ahead of time.

“Hey there, how are you feeling today?” I ask while squatting and giving Karen her desired hug.

“Perfect! You know what? Put your head here,” she pushes her belly forward while gesturing me to put my ear against it.

Hmm?

“Oh!” I can feel a kick just like this morning, and can hear the movement too. Karen looks at me with more pride than I’ve ever seen before.

“Right, let’s go inside,” Kami jumps in while walking to the entrance of the living room.

Except me… I’m supposed to help out in the bakery.

“Girls’ talk! Girls’ talk!” Konatsu’s voice can be heard from next to her. “Ehe, I felt a kick this morning too!” Konatsu says to her best friend with enthusiasm when Karen joins her. Both young mothers enter the living room while I take my last chance at escaping work.

“You want to join too, Gabriel?” but she shoots down my suggestion.

“No, I have work to do still. Later perhaps.”

“Daisuke will help you out!” Kami yells at her from inside the living room.

Gabriel looks at me and throws a chuckle my way.

“I guess you don’t have much of a choice.”

Yeah, not really. That’s okay though. I understand the importance of having some time alone for the girls to talk and I’m already happy to see Karen is doing fine. In addition, Gabriel is actively looking after her which is a nice surprise. Helping out with work is a good way to repay for that kindness.

“I’ll help too,” Yuna who was still poking her head through the doorway comes walking in and makes a quick turnaround showing off her dress. I recognize it as one of those costumes from the workshop. A dark red and gold expensive looking Chinese dress. As typical with this household’s females, she’s not shy in showing her body. The top reveals a ton of cleavage through a large opening in a diamond shape and the skirt shows a lot of bare leg through wide open long slits on both sides. Underneath she wears a dark pantyhose, an unusual sight for Yuna. It all suits her well, though I’m not sure if this is a practical type of clothing for helping in a bakery. Practical or not, she looks great in it and that’s what matters.

Gabriel’s attitude changes from humble to a bright smile once Yuna comes next to her as we head into the bakery, where Kaori is already waiting for us. They’re chatting non-stop about various things, but mostly her Chinese outfit and how it fits so well. Seems like they do indeed get along very much these days. A lot must have changed in those months. While I’ve seen both of them separately plenty of times, especially Yuna who often spends about every other night in my bed, it’s the first time in months I’ve had an opportunity to see them together.

Having entered the bakery, Gabriel is now looking closer at Yuna’s revealed cleavage. Oh boy, I hope this isn’t going to ruin the mood. I know this particular archangel has an aversion to anything sexual, and that wide-open breast display window obviously falls in that category. There it comes, she’s opening her mouth. No doubt to offer critique.

“Were you in a hurry when getting dressed?”

“Yeah, I was still in the midst of putting it on when the doorbell rang.”

Hmm? Why does she bring that up?

Gabriel puts her hands beneath Yuna’s breasts and pushes them a bit more upwards.

“There, that’s better.”

Huh? She’s not going to offer critique? Instead she pushed Yuna’s cleavage to be more visible, to a point that I can see clearly the edge of both areola?

Gabriel takes a slightly embarrassed Yuna by her hips and turns her my way.

“What do you think? Hot?”

Might as well be honest. It’s odd, but while I have all that experience with group sex and open voyeurism at the school grounds and nightclub, it still is kind of embarrassing to be asked to compliment someone like this. Especially with Gabriel right next to her, and Yuna’s mother a bit further looking amused at us.

“Steaming hot,” I answer with a hushed voice.

Yuna smiles ear to ear while Gabriel puts some more weight after my words.

“He’s not lying or exaggerating, I can promise you that on my keen instincts as an archangel.”

…

Seriously, who is this pod person that has stolen Gabriel’s skin and is wearing it as a trophy?

“Right, let’s get to work.”

Kaori begins molding some dough and spreading it out on a plate while Yuna is using a heart shaped mold to cut out shapes from the dough. Looks like they’re baking cookies. Gabriel is filling the dough making machine with more base ingredients.

So, what am I supposed to do? Let me guess, bring in more heavy bags?

Gabriel gives me some instructions.

“Why don’t you help Yuna some?”

Okay, not that there is much to do but I’ll happily join Yuna with her work. I’m not an idiot, what Gabriel is doing is crystal clear. Giving Yuna and me some time to get close to make sure her friend didn’t dress up for nothing. Surprisingly considerate.

Standing next to Yuna, I can feel she is pushing her body close to mine as I grab a mold to cut out some heart shaped dough. As she does the same, her hands deliberately move so close to mine that she brushes against them, shooting glances and giggles at me from the side. Yuna is having a great time already. Occasionally taking some dough and eating it on the spot, then grabbing some more and handing it to me, expecting me to eat it from her hands. I happily oblige and lick her fingers clean afterwards every time. Kaori is looking at us like she’s humored by observing two little lovebirds flirting and playing around. To be fair, that’s exactly what we are doing. It’s less embarrassing to do these kinds of things than that vocal compliment from earlier. I know, doesn’t make any sense at all, but such is human nature. Besides, I remember banging both mother and daughter in this very same room, at the same occasion. Fond memories for sure. So when it comes to the physical, there’s no need for restraint. And with what we did here before, neither are hygiene concerns, since licking her fingers is a lot cleaner than spilling our love juices all over the place. Including on this same spot the dough is lying on right now. I’m getting horny simply thinking about it. Not that there’s much to worry about to begin with honestly. It all gets put in a high temperature oven later anyway so these cookies will come out clean and sterile.

Looking down from my side, I can easily peek into her cleavage, though that’s obviously her intention to begin with. From this angle it is possible to see the traditional Shimizu style of going without a bra. Small rounded hills with her nipples facing forward fully revealed.

“Can you see enough?” she whispers to me.

Ironically, the absence of an answer itself answers her question, as she notices I’m too occupied with staring down that cleavage to respond. Yuna is clearly getting turned on herself, caused by realizing I’m looking at her so intently. She has stopped molding the dough to make sure not to obstruct my view. Nipples are getting visibly erect over the course of about a thirty second continuous stare down her subtle valley. Then she gives a little giggle and continues with the work, though immediately followed with some more flirting. This time Yuna rolls some dough between her hands, and puts it in her mouth while facing me, raising herself on her toe tips.

Heh, this is like a scene from that one cartoon movie, where we both eat from the opposite side until our lips meet. Not that any of this comes as a surprise. I’ve learned these last months that Yuna is more than just a cute teenager who loves a good fuck. She’s very much a romantic at heart, though I’m the only one who gets to see that side of her. At this point I’m getting so turned on I wouldn’t mind seeing that other, more smut loving side, honestly. That her mother is in the same room is not an issue, she would simply join in on our fun, as has happened plenty of times before already. But with Gabriel here I have to be a bit more considerate. It’s obvious she has taken a more open mind on sexual things, but taking Yuna in her presence is still a bridge too far in my mind and simply disrespectful without fully grasping Gabriel’s current views.

Still, Yuna is really turning me on though… maybe I could take her somewhere private?

“Ah, oops,” she took some dough and purposely let it drop down the diamond breast window on her dress.

“Could you pull it out? My hands are too dirty with all this dough.”

Mine aren’t any different, but I’m not going to let this opportunity go. Standing a bit more behind Yuna, I move my hand down that cleavage, looking for the piece of dough, making sure to touch every square millimeter of her breasts, exactly like she wants me to.

“Ah, I think I found it.”

Of course I didn’t, that’s her nipple being rolled between my fingers.

“Mmm… I think you did,” she says with a naughty look.

I eventually do find the dough and pull it out, putting it in my mouth. No way am I going to let that piece which has been in direct contact all over her delicate tits go back to the table for some unaware customer. I’ll savor it myself.

“Aw, now there’s flour on my skin…”

Right on it, young lady. “I’ll get rid of it.”

Gabriel is busy on the other side of this room facing her back to us, so it’s fine to do this much at least. Turning Yuna my way, I lower my face between her breasts. Slowly I lick the dough from that lovely valley between them, before pushing the cloth aside a bit and licking both her tits clean, making sure to give a good long suck on each nipple.

“There you go, all clean.”

Well, if you can call them glistering with my saliva as clean. And judging from the drip that just fell on the floor from between her legs, that area must be soaked as well. The pantyhose is obviously the only thing she’s wearing underneath and it can’t contain her juices any longer.

“U-hum,” the sound of Gabriel’s voice followed by a loud sigh brings me back from our erotic ruse. “I’ll be going to the storage now,” the archangel follows up.

“Is something wrong?” I reply to her.

Did we go too far in her presence? I thought she wouldn’t have noticed with her back towards us, but clearly did.

“No, nothing wrong,” Gabriel starts walking to the exit but stops for a moment at the door. “I’ll be gone for about twenty minutes.”

Then she moves on towards the storage area after giving a little wave to Yuna.

Was that a wink she gave her?

“Did you see?” Yuna whispers to me.

“Did she…?”

A nod. “She gave us some alone time.”

Well, alone with Kaori still in the room. But in this family that’s about as private as it needs to be.

“I wonder what she gave us time for…” Yuna giggles all naughty.

You know damn well what, you little seductress. I move behind Yuna and hug her tight, pressing that thick pony-tail between our bodies. Pushing it aside with my face I breathe down her neck while unzipping my pants with one hand and caressing the inside of her thighs through the side split of her skirt. As fully expected she doesn’t resist at all and fully surrenders to temptation. Moving this skirt out of the way is as easy as can be by simply moving the rear piece of cloth aside, revealing her bum. All thanks to these two splits on the side that run from her waist all the way to the bottom, both back or front halve can be pushed up or aside easily. I have to give it to those Chinese, they know how to make refined looking dresses while keeping them practical for this sort of thing.

Kaori is silently looking at us while continuing to work as I turn Yuna to face her mother, push my penis between those delicious legs, rubbing it a couple times before pulling down her pantyhose just low enough to reveal her dripping wet labia.

I feel like teasing Yuna a little, so I ask her a question.

“Yuna, your mother is looking at us, expecting us to work. What should we do?”

She looks up to her mother, enjoying our little play.

“Mom, I want to have sex.”

Kaori walks closer and supports her oldest daughter from the front while hugging her close.

“Go ahead, dear. Have all the fun you want. But after that back to work.”

I start rapidly slapping against Yuna’s butt cheeks, hugged tight by her pussy while a muffled voice comes from between her mother’s breasts.

A sudden sound to my side makes me look to see Gabriel open a little box on the wall holding multiple keys.

“Sorry, I forgot a key to the storage room.” She stops with her stare focused for a couple seconds at the place where my penis slides in and out her friend’s vagina, but it’s far too late to stop now even if I would want to. Pleasure is simply too much. Seeing Yuna enjoying herself to the point that she can’t contain her voice and has to be supported by her mother to prevent her from sinking through both legs makes Gabriel spontaneously ask a simple question in a voice almost too silent to hear.

“…Does it feel that good?”

Yuna responds to her as best she can, though her voice is clearly cracking up.

“Yeah…. Nnn… The best.”

Yuna’s pony-tail slides down her back and starts swinging with every thrust as she turns her face to meet Gabriel’s, who is clearly entranced by that expression Yuna is showing.

“Aah… You should try it too, Gabriel… Nnn.”

Only now realizing that she’s staring, a red-faced Gabriel quickly apologizes before going back to the storage. A part of me wants to stop her but she’s already gone. Surprisingly I didn’t actually mind her stare at all. Rather than the cold look of disgust that we received on that day with Karen back in the workshop, her eyes were now completely lacking in disapproval and only showed a harmless sense of curiosity.

In the end, those twenty minutes turned into forty when Kaori took Yuna’s place after I filled her up. Having finished pleasuring Kaori in turn, we intend to join the others in the living room for a chat and some needed rest. As I leave the room and want to go get Gabriel at the storage to come join us, I find her already waiting in the hallway at the entrance. How long she has been standing here? No idea, but considering she gave us twenty minutes, probably quite a while. At this spot it must have been easy to hear sounds coming from inside, or simply peek through the doorway.

“Um, just now…” I try to gauge her mood.

Gabriel sighs and shows me towards the living room.

“It’s okay, don’t mind me.” Still seeing I’m feeling a bit uncomfortable with this situation she throws me a smile. “Let’s go, the others are waiting.” Then she walks next to Yuna and they start talking. I can faintly hear she’s asking about what happened.

“Did you have fun?” she asks Yuna in a manner befitting two close friends whispering about private secrets.

“Plenty,” Yuna answers her with glee.

“How does it feel? …I mean… his…”

But they’ve started whispering too silently for me to hear the rest, though it’s not hard to guess what Yuna is gossiping to her so intimately. While Gabriel is covering her opened mouth and listening with a keen sense of curiosity and a hint of excitement. Heh, looks like she’s not bothered by it at all. I’m liking this new Gabriel a lot more than the old one already. Those months in this household have done a lot of good.

…

When it is early evening, Kami, Konatsu and I are about to go back home. Gabriel is the one guiding us to the door. Before we leave I take one last chance to make sure she’s okay with everything that happened earlier today.

“You’re fine now with… that kind of stuff?”

A convincing nod and warm smile come in return.

“Yes, I’m okay with it. I don’t fully understand the attraction of it yet, but I get that this situation is different from my mother’s.”

Huh? I want to ask what she means with that, but a sudden change in expression makes it clear Gabriel revealed something that wasn’t intended and doesn’t feel ready to divulge more.

Yuna flings herself next to Gabriel and grabs her arm.

“Want to go shopping? I know it’s still early, but there’s plenty of stuff we need to buy. Oh, and there is this new baby clothes store. Want to see?”

Gabriel regains her composure. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

And off they go towards the shopping district, opposite direction we’re heading into.

Halfway our walk home we take a short stop so Konatsu can sit down for a while. Insisting she doesn’t feel tired, but still, having spent quite some time playing with Karen today, I want to give her body plenty of opportunity to get some rest. Better safe than sorry.

“See? I told you they got along just fine,” Kami suddenly asks me while we look at some playing children in the park.

She’s talking about Yuna and Gabriel.

“Yeah, like two best friends.”

Both their body language and manner of speaking reminded me of seeing Karen and Konatsu play and gossip around.

“Her expressions changed a lot too. Much warmer than before.”

Kami gives me a playful look from the side.

“Hmm? Do you plan to add Gabriel into your ever growing harem?”

She’s teasing me, but at the same time her question is sincere.

I didn’t think that far yet, but now that she mentions it…

“I wouldn’t mind.”

She is pretty after all. That curly blonde hair seems fun to brush my hand through, and while only shoulder length, still very feminine looking. Her body is very nice too, though harder to see underneath that modest sense of clothes, but it’s still obvious she has curves in all the right places. Most important of all though, is the change on her face. That change from stuck-up holier than thou attitude into this current soft and warm expression has made her look a lot more girly, cute and attractive.

Thinking back on that curious look she gave Yuna and me when we were both going at it, I actually might have a chance with Gabriel. I’m pretty certain she has developed at least somewhat of an interest in the sexual aspects of life. One thing I’m curious about though…

“Kami… about Gabriel’s mother, do you know anything?”

Of course she knows, what a silly question.

Her gaze is staring in the distance right ahead of us, focused on nothing in particular.

“I know… and I’m involved in what troubles Gabriel.”

Hmm, that’s not what I expected.

“But it is not my place to talk about it. You’ll have to ask Gabriel herself.”

I see, this is a matter of respect. Something that shouldn’t be talked about behind Gabriel’s back.

“Don’t worry, she’ll tell you if you ask with earnest feelings,” Kami answers.

“Thanks. I’ll do so.”

Something is troubling her and it has to do with family business. That I know for sure. Whatever it may be, after today’s events I actually feel like helping Gabriel in whatever way I can. Now only to find the right opportunity to bring up such a topic.

Two days later, Monday, noon break at the school grounds. Morning classes are finished and everyone has some time to spare now. I’ve left Konatsu at the nurse’s office for a quick health checkup. Yeah, that place does get used for what it’s intended, and not only for the comfortable beds inside. Not that anything is wrong with her, merely the usual weekly routine that every pregnant student goes through. Konatsu and Karen’s checkup in particular was every Tuesday, but is now every first day of the week since the schedule has changed. The reason being that swimming classes have been added to the curriculum on that specific day. Apparently that teaching position which had been open till now has finally been filled. Kami sure could have informed me sooner. I only found out about ten minutes ago when she showed up in her usual casual way and announced the change.

Now only to find Karen so I can inform her she has to go get a pregnancy checkup today. Finding her is a bit of a challenge though. Maybe I should have used the school’s intercom system? Until a couple months ago she was easy to find during any break between classes. Just follow a trail of boys behind either the vending machines, the gym storage room or our club room. But that has changed, or rather, the rest of this school has changed. In every direction I look there’s at least one couple or even an entire group copulating out in the open. Open orgies like the one I can see in a classroom I just passed on the left, or more intimate one-on-one couplings like I’m passing now on my right, they have all become part of normal school life here. No more shame, no more hiding. Rumors are obviously going around the entire town at this point, especially since many of our school’s girls are regulars at Kami’s nightclub, and quite the crowd pleaser no less. Yeah, child sex orgies are the norm here and I happily participate in them, but that is exactly what makes it hard to find a girl like Karen. No doubt she’s having sex right now as always when she has free time, but she could be just about anywhere.

Hmm, nope, not in the gym storage either, that’s only Ayaka and Mikoto having fun with some boys there. I give them a wave and close the door again.

Sigh, I’ll go to the announcement room and use the public speaker system.

Opening the door, I immediately see the room is already occupied.

“Hello, Sensei.”

Ah, there she is together with two boys. All of them fully naked, she’s getting banged by the older male student from behind while standing up, with the other one supporting her from the front.

“Shouldn’t you use a better position in your current condition? Standing must be tiring,” I advise her.

“That’s why I’m holding her, Sensei,” the boy at the front answers.

Karen extends her hand, gesturing me to come towards her.

“Sensei... just in time…”

“Yeah, she wanted me to use the public speakers and call you over. Here, take my place,” that same boy follows up.

Hmm? Okay, I’m not going to say no to that, but I’m sure she wouldn’t have me called over only to act as a support. I’m getting curious what has been planned. After quickly undressing myself I take his place by sitting in front of her on my knees to support her weight. I’m about at eye height in this position. Heh, drool is running down the corner of Karen’s mouth. This girl will never change in her undying love for sex.

I lick the drool from her face and put some of mine in her mouth with a deep kiss. Every thrust can be felt resonating throughout her body via her mouth into mine. She eagerly swallows my saliva before detaching those soft lips.

“Sensei… look… what I wanted to show…” having moved both bands to her breasts she squeezes in them with a small amount of force. Immediately after a bubble of white liquid can be seen forming on the tip of her nipples before it runs down her inflated tits, smoothly following along the curves. She’s lactating.

“Sensei… please… my milk,” her brain too occupied by pleasure to form full sentences, the meaning of her request is easy to guess. She’s inviting me to consume her milk. The boy whose place I took confirms my guess.

“She wants you to be first to taste it.”

I’ve heard that it actually tastes pretty bad for an adult, but I don’t care. This has been a lifelong dream of mine that is now about to come true.

Simply by placing my hand over her swollen breasts and nipples, milk is leaking out. First licking her belly clean of what she already spilled, all the way up to her breasts, I put my lips around her nipple. A warm liquid fills my mouth.

Those rumors were wrong. Whoever said breastmilk tastes bad is an idiot ignoramus.

“Aaah… Sensei…?” she wants to know my opinion. I’ll give her the honest truth.

“I could live forever from a diet composed of nothing but breast milk and pussy juice.”

The smile on her face is as big as she can muster.

“Nnnn… Anytime…” she hugs me while resting all weight on my shoulders as I put my mouth once more on her nipple to taste that sweet warm fluid.

I close my eyes naturally and get completely absorbed in drinking, barely noticing the short pause in vibrations as her body comes to a stop when the boy behind her dumped his cum inside and the other kid is now entering instead. This feeling right now… it’s hard to explain. A sense of comfort, familiarity and protection is omnipresent. Earlier I was thinking of banging her myself, but right now a great calm has come over my entire body and soul. Is this what a baby feels when drinking from its mother? I’m so glad I came here. If this moment never ends, that’s all fine with me. And I’m not the only one. I can tell from her body language that Karen is experiencing something similar. Her motherly instincts must be peaking right now. I’ve heard someone say before that the act of breastfeeding is as intimate as sex itself. Clearly a wise saint’s words.

After several minutes pass by, a sudden stronger surge of milk pours into my mouth down my throat. She’s orgasming again, milk squirting out automatically in response. But I simply continue indulging myself with her liquid candy until a soft voice whispering next to my ear brings my senses back down to earth.

“Sen~sei? We have visitors.”

I reluctantly detach my mouth from around her nipple, some milk still spilling out with every thrust that runs through her body. First thing I see is yet some other guy plowing his penis inside of Karen.

Huh? Didn’t even notice him coming into the room and changing place. Wow, I must have been very absorbed in this. Turning my head around in the direction he and Karen are looking, standing behind me is Kami together with Gabriel. Kami is the first to start speaking, making an easing gesture to the boy who has stopped his hips at the sight of the Principal.

“Oh, don’t mind us, do continue.”

He starts his rhythm again, at the pleasure of Karen who keeps resting on my shoulders.

I’m almost afraid to look at Gabriel. What will she think of this? What is she even doing here? I mean, sure, she must have known from the Shimizu members that this school is a child sex paradise, but seeing it with her own eyes surely is another thing entirely. She may be okay now with doing these kind of things in the privacy of a home, but here in a place of education?

Gabriel is walking towards me while I avoid looking at her face.

“You might want to turn this off.”

Huh?

She has flipped a switch, and some red light has gone off directly afterwards. Then she starts speaking again.

“What was it again you said? Something about living only on breastmilk and pussy juice?”

How does she know that?

Wait…

“Don’t tell me that was the speaker system?” I say out loud hoping I’m wrong.

Kami laughs out loud. “Heh, not just the speakers, the camera too. This entire school could see and hear you guys through speakers and classroom announcement monitors.”

A muffled laughing voice can be heard together with Kami’s. Looking in its direction, I can see it is Gabriel who is trying to contain herself.

She’s not angry? Not even annoyed?

Gabriel moves next to Karen and helps in supporting her.

“Don’t hold this position for too long, okay? It is too tiring in your condition, even with someone to support you.”

Karen nods in understanding.

“After this you better lie down on your back,” she looks to the others in the room. “Okay boys? You’re all men of your word I assume.”

They all give a word or sign of agreement. It doesn’t take long for the one doing Karen right now to pour out his load and Gabriel guides her immediately after to the desk where she helps Karen on top and gently eases the youngest Shimizu member down on her back. Karen lifting an arm towards me.

“What are you waiting for? Your fourteen year old wife is waiting for you.” Gabriel’s words combined with the inviting look from Karen asking me to continue pleasuring her makes me stand up and take place between those delicious thighs.

Placing my tip at her entrance, I hesitate. Should I start right away, or wait for Gabriel to leave the room like she did with Yuna? I don’t want to come across as disrespectful, though it is hard to contain my desire to put it in as quickly as possible. But Gabriel simply stands there with that same look of curiosity she had, back when freezing for a moment seeing me and Yuna two days ago.

“Go ahead, Daisuke. We’ll wait for a bit, right Gabriel?” Kami asks. But Gabriel doesn’t answer. Not that she didn’t want to or anything, she simply didn’t even hear the Principal. Being too fascinated by the sight of my penis hovering right in front of Karen’s vagina.

I start pushing aside Karen’s vaginal lips as I force my way in. Very slowly, while gauging Gabriel’s response through the corner of my eyes. Gabriel’s eyes widen, lips separating as her mouth opens. It’s like she stopped breathing for a moment, simply staring at my shaft getting welcomed by Karen’s pussy, sucking it in deeper and deeper until it can’t go any further, where I hold it in place for a while. Karen seems to have noticed curiosity radiating from the girl dressed in white next to her.

“I can feel Sensei all the way up to here…” she places her hand around where my tip is inside of her own body. Gabriel asks a question in an almost baffled voice.

“Doesn’t it… press? ... Or poke?”

Karen gives her a chuckle.

“It’s like another little life is inside of me, and I’m hugging it tight and cozy. It feels really warm and intimate.”

Yeah, I guess that’s more the kind of description she wanted to hear rather than simply “feeling good”.

I slowly start moving my hips.

“And when it goes in and out like this, it rubs my insides gently but thoroughly. Like being caressed at your most sensitive spot by a hot wand of hard yet soft human flesh.”

It’s an odd spectacle, like Karen is teaching somebody who knows absolutely nothing about the act of mating. Gabriel is listening to her explanation with full attention focused on both of us. Then something grabs her interest enough to ask a question.

“It’s… wet.”

Now that I started pushing in and out of Karen’s pussy, my penis is fully coated in fluids. Karen explains again in her own special way.

“That’s to make it move smoothly, so Sensei’s penis can caress me faster but with just as much care.”

That’s a romantic way of describing lubrication, and I like it. Like she said, I pick up the pace. At this point Karen gets too much stimulation to continue her explanations, but I’m sure Gabriel has gained a better understanding of what’s going on. I mean, no doubt she knew about how babies are made, but apparently that knowledge has never been anything more than “long round thingy fits into round hole and releases white stuff”. Anything about the emotional and sensation side of things was up to now unknown information.

Kami who has been watching in silent approval jumps in our unusual conversation.

“Can you see her face? And Daisuke’s?”

Gabriel nods.

“What do you see?” Kami asks her opinion.

“They’re enjoying each other. Almost desperately so.”

Desperate is an accurate description. I want more and more, and my desires are about to be rewarded.

“Now comes the best part of all,” Kami whispers.

Gabriel puts a hand on her face to cover her mouth as she sees both Karen and me reach orgasm together. Our expressions like we’re about to completely lose ourselves to pleasure, spasms running through our bodies in unison, the sounds we’re making when we search for air. And that which only happens with me as her partner, the loving intimacy that we show each other during and afterwards.

Gabriel is completely fascinated by what she has seen from start to finish in complete close-up detail for the first time in her life.

“Right now… did he… inside?”

Karen takes some deep breaths and answers her question.

“Yes, Sensei put his seed inside of me. A whole lot of hot and sticky seed,” she giggles before continuing. “It’s a wonderful feeling, knowing that I still have a bit of Sensei inside of me.”

Gabriel helps Karen to get up, and hands over her clothes as the school bell signals the end of our break time. “Here, it’s almost time for class now.”

Oh right, I almost forgot what I came here to do in the first place.

“Don’t forget to visit the nurse’s office during afternoon break. Your health checkups are on Mondays now.”

After helping Karen with getting dressed, Gabriel gives her a hug before placing the pregnant girl from the desk onto the ground.

“Seems like again I’m starting to understand a bit more about people around me,” Gabriel says silently.

…

Reaching the classroom, Kami and Gabriel enter with us while the rest of our students are already there.

Right, why is Gabriel even here to begin with? I still don’t know.

“Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make!” Kami addresses the entire classroom while she introduces Gabriel to the students. “This is your new physical education teacher, Gabriel Sensei. She’ll be in charge of all sports classes, which starting next week also include swimming.”

Gabriel greets the class, who greet her in return.

“Well then, I’ll continue showing her around the school. Have fun with your class,” Kami drags the new P.E. teacher out of the classroom.

Right, back to work.

…

Going back home after closing hours, I’m carrying Konatsu in my arms while Kami walks next to us.

“Isn’t she heavy?”

“Nah, not at all. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I can’t even carry one small daughter?”

“You’re wrong, papa!” Konatsu interjects herself into our talk.

“Oh? How so?”

She points at her belly. “You’re holding two daughters!”

“Hmm? So you think our baby is going to be a girl? Would Karen’s be a boy then?”

“Ehe, maybe? Sounds like fun, one of each!”

I face towards Kami.

“So, what will it be? Boys? Girls?”

She shrugs her shoulders while smiling.

“Who knows? Isn’t it more fun to guess?”

The next day. Yuna’s soft moaning is enticing my hearing. Her arms are grabbing my shoulders, legs hanging over my arms raised in the air, going up and down at our wild rhythm as I lift her up against a window of the school’s second floor hallway, my pants hanging down my ankles. Through the window I can see Gabriel overlooking the track & field sports club doing some practice runs. She has noticed us and waves. I can’t really wave back in this position, but Yuna can manage somehow. Once we’re finished we head downstairs to take a look how she’s doing on her first day at work. Karen and Konatsu are sitting down behind Gabriel, looking at the club members running.

Yuna approaches them and teases her little sister.

“Hey there Miss Lazy. Not going to run?”

“I wanted to, but Gabriel doesn’t let us. Not even during actual sports class.”

“Yeah, only stretch exercises,” Konatsu adds.

Gabriel turns around and joins the group. “That’s right, anyone is free to join in such fine weather, but not whoever is at this stage of pregnancy. Too dangerous.”

Yeah, that’s for the best. If they fall things could go bad very fast.

“Not that these two really need exercise either. All extracurricular activity they have more than makes up for it,” Gabriel half-jokingly adds.

“Hmm? What activity?” Konatsu asks innocently.

Gabriel gives a little poke with her elbow in the side of Yuna.

“Like what Yuna and Sensei were doing near the second-floor window earlier.”

Karen gives her older sister a high five. “No shortage of that sport.”

Right, while no doubt saying it in gest, she has a point actually. Sex is good for the heart and has a similar effect as sport. Add some stretching exercises and these girls should be in good shape.

Then Gabriel squats down before the two pregnant girls.

“No regular gym classes, but starting next week you can participate with swimming.”

Yeah, that shouldn’t be an issue. Even giving birth itself can happen in a swimming pool.

“So we can become physically healthy mothers!” Konatsu voices her enthusiasm.

Gabriel stands up again and continues with overseeing the track & field club. The others didn’t notice, but I did. That last sentence changed the atmosphere around her to a subtle depressing one. That mother topic again. There’s some emotional baggage she’s carrying for sure.

My pondering gets interrupted by Gabriel’s hushed voice.

“I have a request…”

That’s a first time she asks me or anyone for a favor. But then again, she has changed a surprising amount over these months living under the Shimizu roof.

“I can’t swim,” she states slightly embarrassed.

Huh?! “Aren’t you supposed to teach swimming classes?” I respond.

“I know, that’s the problem.”

For sure. What is the Principal thinking, putting someone who can’t swim in charge of a swimming class? No, wait. This might actually be a good opportunity.

“Sure, I’ll teach you. But…

“But?” Gabriel almost seems afraid I’m going to ask something unreasonable.

“I want you to tell me what is troubling you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the archangel responds instantly.

May as well go straight for the topic. “I want to learn about your family.”

Her face turns pale instantly. Mouth moving, but no sound comes out as she doesn’t know what to say.

I hold her gently by the arms.

“Look, it is okay if you don’t want to tell me. I’ll help you with swimming lessons regardless. But there’s no point in denying it.”

“I’m fine, really…” her words seem to indicate rejection, but there is hesitation in her voice. It is clear she is wavering on what to do.

“I just want to help you. Whatever that burden you are carrying may be, you can share it with me and I’ll happily carry it with you. That is all I have to say. The choice whether you want to talk is entirely yours.”

While looking her straight in the eyes as she spends some time in silence, the answer finally comes in a meek voice.

“Fine… I’ll explain.” A voice that is soft and fragile, but she has resigned herself to seeking help, or at least some mental support.

“Okay then, that’s decided,” I encourage her. “Tonight, after school closing hours, I’ll see you inside the swimming pool.”

“Eh?! That fast?”

“Well yeah, we only have a week before you need to teach swimming classes.”

“Okay.”

Hmm, that expression seems a lot better already. Uncertainty has remained, but there is also gratitude to be seen now. A couple deep breaths later she comes back to her usual self and walks to Konatsu and Karen.

“You two are going to join me tonight for special swimming class. The exercise will do you good.”

Konatsu is riding on my lap while I lie down on the floor of the girl’s dressing room, panties hanging down her leg. Karen is putting on her swimming suit as she had her turn right before Konatsu. I should have given Gabriel more of a specific hour. Oh well, this is a most enjoyable way to spend our waiting time, so I certainly don’t mind and neither do these two girls. I know it’s the inside of the girl’s locker room and I’m not really supposed to be in here, but hey, it’s closing hours already. Nobody around but us.

The door swings open and Gabriel comes inside, starting to lean against the wall after seeing us having our tight bonding session, waiting in silence. Once we’re done, she kicks me out of the locker room.

“I’m going to change now, only girls allowed.”

…

Entering the swimming pool area, I first take a dip with my foot to measure the water temperature. Not bad at all, much warmer than the swimming pool back when I was a student. That water was always freezing cold, or at least it felt that way. Here it’s warm enough to jump straight in and relax. Such is to be expected of the luxury at this place. Both youngest have already entered the water and are calmly swimming around. Gabriel is slowly getting in on the side, noticeably uncomfortable in water. Once I get in myself I approach her and offer my hands. She has a hard time letting go of the swimming pool’s edge, clearly hesitating out of fear. Okay, let’s start with floating then.

“You can keep holding onto the edge for now. Simply try to raise your legs. You’ll see, you’re going to float.”

“I’ll sink!” Gabriel protests in fear.

“No you won’t, you’ll be holding the edge. You can always lift yourself up.”

…

Half an hour later. Finally she gets a feel for floating while still clinging to the edge as if her hands are fused to it. That’s step one done. Now to get her a bit further in the water.

“Place your hands on mine. Trust me. It’s the same thing you just did, but this time, my hands are the edge.”

“You’re going to let go of my hands!” Gabriel still protests loud every time.

“I won’t, there’s no need to be afraid.”

Her embarrassed face is a cute sight to behold.

“I’m not afraid!”

U-huh. Sure.

…

Another half hour. Finally I managed to build up enough trust that she places her hands on mine. Slowly dragging her through the water while she floats.

“You’re doing fine. See? You’re floating,” I try to ease Gabriel’s mind.

“Only because you’re holding my arms.”

Konatsu and Karen are amused to see Gabriel panic every so often, but they keep some distance to not intrude on our training session. That’s about as far as we’ll go for today. Honestly, we made more progress than I expected. Going from being afraid to let go of the edge to being able to float around while I hold her hands is a big step forward for only one session. While sitting on the edge with my legs in the water, I tap next to me gesturing Gabriel to join. After she sits down we start to talk.

“We’ll continue the lessons tomorrow. You’ve done great.”

“Mm,” her reply is a silent one. She already knows what I’ll bring up next.

“So, I’m doing my part of the bargain, now it’s your turn.”

“Mm.”

Karen taps on Konatsu’s shoulder.

“Shall we go for some more swimming?”

Once we got out of the water they came closer expecting us to leave, but noticing a serious topic is getting brought up, Karen wants to give us some more alone time. Gabriel stops both girls from leaving.

“No it’s fine. Please stay.”

Seems like she feels ready to share her story with all of us. Since she wants some time to gather thoughts, we first get out of the swimming pool, dry ourselves and take a seat on the bench next to the pool.

“This is a story from a very long time ago.”

I have no idea how old she precisely is, but I can sort of imagine what she means with a long time.

“You know, my mother was a normal human.”

“Not an angel?” Konatsu asks her.

Human seed shouldn’t be strong enough without lots of “training” practice like I have, but a human mother is apparently easier?

“Yeah, she wasn’t an angel. A regular human woman, living in the slums.”

Slums? Sounds like a poor country, or some medieval setting.

“And your dad?” Karen asks her now.

“I have no father.”

He died?

“I was conceived as a miracle.”

I see, like in certain religions is the case. A pregnancy through divine intervention.

“Wouldn’t that be a big deal? You know, with those wings and all,” Karen asks, getting an explanation from Gabriel.

“My mother knew of course, since I couldn’t hide them as a baby. But they were still very small at the time so easy to cover underneath my clothes. And a halo only appears once we reach our equivalent of puberty.”

Hmm, this is more than merely a background story, I’m actually learning a lot already.

“Mother of an angel. That has to feel special,” Karen says in admiration.

“Papa is father of an angel, he’s also special!”

Heh, thanks. I never really thought about it but she’s right.

Gabriel interrupts their happy bantering with sadness in her voice.

“Being an angel’s mother is not a good thing. Giving birth to such a child is very difficult and dangerous,” she looks down for a moment. “No, more like it’s impossible.”

Now I’m getting worried. I have partners who are angelic and I have some of that divinity myself now. I mean, there are two pregnant girls right in front of me…

“Ah, don’t worry,” Gabriel has noticed my sudden concerns, “you’re the opposite situation. A human male. There is no danger for your wives or children at all, whatever background they may have, human or not.”

That’s a relief.

“But that was different for my mother. How she managed to survive giving birth to me is a miracle by itself,” Gabriel continues.

At least she survived. Having already guessed she had died or something.

“That was only a matter of time though. She never recovered and gradually got weaker as time passed until she died. I was eight years old.”

Crap, so it still comes down to this? I don’t really know what to say.

“Couldn’t a doctor help?” I ask.

“No, we didn’t have money to pay for one, and it wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.”

“No money? That must be hard to raise a child,” I know full well how expensive extra mouths are to feed. With my situation that’s not a problem at all thankfully, but my old unemployed self would not have managed.

“That’s why my mother had to sell her body throughout those eight years, so she could feed me,” Gabriel continues.

This story is getting dark fast but certainly explains a lot.

“So this is why you had such an aversion to anything sexual?”

“Yeah, when I saw the Shimizu’s active sex life with just about anyone it reminded me of my past, and the sight of my mother’s empty eyes whenever a customer did his thing.”

Everyone got silent at that part. Karen is the one who breaks it.

“I’m sorry…”

Gabriel puts her arm around her and pulls Karen to her chest.

“I don’t mean it that way. You’re a total sweetheart and have done nothing wrong,” she gently brushes Karen’s hair with her hand. “You, or Yuna, or anyone else here all have different situations than my mother’s. I understand that now. Okay?”

Karen nods before asking what happened to Gabriel afterwards.

“After my mother died I wandered around waiting for death. That’s when Kami appeared and took me along with her to the over-world.”

“I had no idea…” I’m looking for something better to say, but I can’t find anything.

“Of course you didn’t, I never told anyone. Only Kami knew,” she looks down into the water again, reminiscing about long gone times. “…I hated her back then.”

“Mama?”

“Yes… Oh but don’t worry, not anymore.”

She’s assuring Konatsu, but it wouldn’t surprise me if a part of Gabriel still has a hard time with coming to terms with this.

“Why did she save me, but abandon my mother?” Gabriel says silently.

Yeah, that’s what I expected. To be honest, a similar thought did cross my own mind before. Why she didn’t intervene to prevent my parents from dying in that drunken driver accident. But I have accepted that as part of the circle of life. She cannot save everyone, or this world would get overpopulated very quickly. It helps that I’ve always kept a thought in mind that she has put some kind of saving mechanic in place for this kind of stuff. A heaven, an afterlife, or what it turned out to be, a reincarnation system. Though I don’t know the specific details about it. In addition I’ve also learned that actually she can’t save just anyone, even if she wants to, for a very specific reason.

“I understand now of course why she couldn’t save my mother. Causality.”

That’s the reason I was thinking of. Cause and effect. Things like Konatsu coming to the past are a clear demonstration that some things are set in stone. They have to be or a paradox will occur. Still, for an eight year old girl it must be extremely hard to accept that her mother just _had_ to die. Heck, it must be hard even now.

“Can’t you see her again after she’s reborn?” I wonder out loud.

Gabriel shakes her head.

“I can’t. For example, I have no idea who you were in your previous life.”

Oh yeah, I must have had previous lives too. Never thought about that before.

Konatsu jumps in to confirm what Gabriel is saying.

“Yeah, all we angels know is that people get reincarnated, but not who or where. Not even when.”

Gabriel takes over again.

“Kami sends souls to us to either reward or punish, once that’s done those souls become one with her until some day, could be the day after, could be hundreds of years in the future, they get released from her once more and reborn.” She pulls out an old looking but carefully maintained doll, hidden in a pocket on her skirt. “This is all that remains of those eight years I spent with my mother.”

Gabriel starts to get more somber and mutters to herself.

“Many times I wondered, wouldn’t it have been better if that miracle conception never happened? In the end I was only a death curse.”

“Don’t say something like that!” Konatsu yells at her.

Noticing all three of her listeners are upset at that last line, Gabriel tries to change the mood.

“Don’t worry, that line of thought has been pushed far away these last couple months. Thanks to all people around me.”

Far away still isn’t gone though. I fully understand what she has been hiding inside. Until these people came into my life I didn’t really care much for my life either. Maybe I should use this angle to say something to cheer her up? We can’t leave things like this. But Karen is ahead of me.

“I’m sure your mother never regretted giving birth to you. No, I’m completely convinced. Even if she knew ahead of time how it would end, she would have still put you in this world with a smile.”

Gabriel is looking at her in surprise, while Karen gives her reason for believing what she just said.

“I know, because that’s what I would do. That’s what it means to be a mother. Right, Konatsu?”

“Absolutely! Not even mama can stop me from giving birth! I’m sure your mother was the same!” Konatsu backs her friend up.

Gabriel lets go of a chuckle. “Heh. So not even Kami can stop you?”

It’s odd to think of perhaps, after such a story, but man am I glad to have gotten these two knocked up. They will be the best of mothers.

“So don’t say something like being a curse,” Karen almost begs Gabriel. Time for me to throw some words out there too. I stand up and put an arm behind both Gabriel and Karen to offer my support, doing my own bit of trying to cheer Gabriel up.

“The Shimizu are family to me, you know, with expecting a baby and all. And you’re practically a part of the Shimizu at this point. So that makes you family too. Simple as that.”

“I’m no longer a nuisance?” Gabriel responds, hesitating.

I give a wild brush through her curly puffed hair, already completely dry.

“Nope, not anymore. Lucy inherited that role. You’re part of the cutesy girl club now.”

She laughs at my words while covering her face, clearly embarrassed.

As we leave the building it’s dark outside already. After saying goodbye to Gabriel and giving a kiss to Karen, I take Konatsu’s hand into mine.

“I’ll be escorting this little rascal home.”

Karen clings to Gabriel. “I have my escort right here. Let’s go home, Gabriel.”

“Home…” That word clearly has an effect on her, but different this time. Rather than radiating gloom, she’s affectionately hugging the pregnant girl next to her while wishing us a good night. Simply sharing a story, knowing there are people who understand and support you, can do a lot to lift a burden. Though I have been thinking about an idea since right after we left the swimming pool. A plan that I want to carry out one of these coming days to give her that extra little push in the back. I yell at Gabriel as we walk home, already quite a distance apart.

“Don’t forget, tomorrow another swimming lesson!”

“Of course!”

The next day. Some of our younger students are standing in front of the Principal’s office acting suspicious. Their shadows can easily be seen from a tiny gap underneath the door. They’re taking turns peeking through the keyhole. It’s not hard to understand why. They are used to numerous sights of couples making love at the school grounds, but the Principal is this elusive figure who never participates. Naturally, having the opportunity to see her lewd body move up and down on my lap while I sit on one of the guest seats is something that attracts attention. She’s giving them a good show. Our young not so inconspicuous spectators get a full frontal view of her since she is sitting with her back towards me, facing the door. Her skirt lying on the ground, office style blouse wide open to reveal her delicate features. I don’t get the chance often to do her in this Principal’s outfit, considering how busy she always is. While usually giving an impression of fooling around more than working, Kami actually puts a lot of time and effort into her job. No doubt that at this very moment, on the other side of that door, there are some boys masturbating to this scene. And Kami is not hiding that she’s enjoying the mere thought of it.

Once we’re done she keeps sitting on my lap, turning her entire body sideways, sinking her little bum between my legs and resting her head on my chest.

“We had some spectators,” I tell her.

She gives a small laugh in return. “I know. As the Principal, I can’t preach to our students they should love free and out in the open, while not setting a proper example myself from time to time. Besides…” she puts her face closer to mine and caresses my cheek. “It’s fun to have some witnesses when my man takes me as his woman.”

This god’s exhibitionist tendencies are not exactly a secret. Her sense of non-work related clothing was a good enough hint already. Though contrary to some of my other partners, she has no interest in other men, even if only for sex. In that sense, our daughter is exactly the same. Personally, I don’t mind the more open lifestyle choices of others at all and happily partake in it myself. Life is all about experiencing different flavors after all. But at the same time I can appreciate that sense of dedication that Kami and Konatsu share and the specific flavor that comes with it. After some minutes of cuddling, I try to bring up the topic that just came to mind.

“Hey, there’s something I would like to ask.”

Still resting her head on my chest she replies.

“It’s about Gabriel, right?”

“Yeah…”

Though I don’t have to voice what I had in mind at all. The answer I seek comes automatically.

“Friday, this week’s.”

“Thanks.”

That specific Friday at the school’s swimming pool. For the entire week all four of us spent every evening here. As usual, Konatsu and Karen are swimming a bit further to not disturb Gabriel during her lessons. She’s doing great now. We’re still holding hands while dragging her through the water, legs pedaling eagerly. Teaching someone to swim is all about building trust. And now we have reached that point where her trust is strong enough she has no more fear to lift up her legs, and can swim and float around on her back or front as long as the touch of my hands can be felt. Honestly, her progress was fast enough that we could have reached this point two days ago, but this has been a good opportunity to get to know Gabriel better and do some bonding. In addition, I need her to be here today specifically for what I have in mind.

Don’t worry, Gabriel. Today I’m going to blow any last bit of burden weighing down on you away for good.

I must say, her outfit today has caught me by surprise. For this entire week she was wearing some old fashioned one-piece swimsuit with a bland hair cap on her head. Today however, one is replaced, the other is gone. That old fashioned swimsuit is now a rather small white bikini doing her body a lot more justice. Not like it’s at the level of a micro bikini, but those two little triangles aren’t big enough either to fully cover her breasts on any side. And she’s not a giant in that department to begin with. That is quite the well-shaped B-cup. Bigger than what I usually get to see, but not by all that much. Fitting for someone who looks about eighteen. She was embarrassed when coming out of the girl’s dressing room, being pushed forward by Karen who probably talked her into it. Especially when noticing my eyes scanning all over her body did her face turn red. That embarrassment is mostly gone by now and I’m almost certain that Gabriel is actually enjoying my stares. Right now for example, as she’s standing next to me in the shallow part of this swimming pool, taking a short rest while we have a chat, she’s subconsciously lifting up her breasts with one arm underneath while playing with that curly hair with the other. No need to be an expert in body language to know what that means.

“Isn’t it a problem if I keep my hair like this? It’s a swimming pool after all,” she must be worried about etiquette or something. Yeah, usually not having a hair cap is frowned upon for hygiene reasons, but that’s not an issue in this pool.

“Nah, that’s fine. Look at those two, they don’t wear any either.”

I don’t have a clue what size of cap they would need to cover that much hair to begin with.

“Besides, your hair is way too pretty to cover underneath some cap.”

I didn’t even plan to say that as some kind of flirting line, it simply came out spontaneously. Though it does have that effect as she’s clearly flattered by my compliment. Even wet, her hair still retains its volume and curls, the water only gives it some extra shine. It’s almost unearthly. Well, she _is_ an angel, an archangel even, so unearthly is a given. A cute face on an attractive young woman. No, not a woman. Girl is more appropriate for her young appearance. A cute, attractive girl.

“Want to try something else?” I ask her.

“Sure.” No hesitation in her reply, only full trust in whatever I’m going to propose.

I come closer and gently put an arm around her back.

“I’m going to hold you in my arms now, okay?”

She replies with a slightly embarrassed nod, but no hint of any reluctance. As I move my other arm underneath Gabriel and lift up, her response is a bit clumsy, not really knowing where to place her own arms. It reminds me once more that this girl is severely lacking in experience when it comes to physical contact. Truly a shame, as regular skin contact is one of our most basic needs that too few people seem to understand. I’ll make sure she learns the value of it. Holding Gabriel in my arms like a princess, I carry her a bit deeper in the water, to a point of depth where I can comfortably hold her at around water level.

“Feeling okay so far?”

Another small nod.

“I’m going to lower one of my arms now, simply let your body float.” Making sure she understands what I’m doing, I remove one arm from underneath her while using my other as support while she floats facing upwards. My eyes freeze at her breasts again as they rise above the water, rippling the surface around them. She can see where my gaze is focused, but remains silent so as not to disturb this moment.

“Still afraid of the water?” I ask.

“Not anymore. It’s almost relaxing.”

“I’m going to remove both arms now. I’m right here so all will be fine.”

“I know… I trust you.”

That level of trust is endearing to see and hear. Even without any arm as support, she’s now floating on the water. Realizing she’s no longer being supported yet not sinking, Gabriel’s mouth shapes into a broad open smile mixing happiness with surprise.

“Hah! I’m floating. Look! I’m floating!” she naturally starts to move both arms and legs while beginning to swim. Still a bit clumsy, but swimming nonetheless. Konatsu and Karen are cheering from the opposite side of the pool. After making a turn she swims right towards me and jumps in my arms with joy.

“I can finally swim!”

Her breasts are pressed against my chest. Suddenly realizing what she’s doing, her face turns red but doesn’t let go and even presses herself a bit closer. We stare at each other in silence while Konatsu and Karen swim passed us towards the edge.

“We’ll be going to the dressing room early. Have fun,” Karen winks at us as she gets out of the swimming pool, offering her hand to Konatsu to join. Once they’re gone Gabriel is still in my arms, turning her attention back to me. Holding her close, I carefully brush through the waves of that curly hair.

“You don’t mind?”

A short sound escapes from her lips, signaling she’s completely okay with this. My eyes are naturally attracted to those two soft cushions she is squeezing against my chest.

“You’re peeking at my breasts…”

“I am.” Even if technically speaking, peeking would be more of a hidden activity, and there is not much hidden going on here.

“Don’t you like… smaller?” Gabriel asks.

“Shape is more important than size.”

“And mine are…?”

“A fine tempting shape.”

“Tempting?”

“That’s right, you are tempting me. I’m sure you understand in what context.”

Her face turns red all anew, imagining this context I’m talking about.

“You understand what I want to do?” I whisper to her.

She gives a little embarrassed nod before answering.

“…Take me?”

“That’s right.”

“But, we’re in a swimming pool…” a shy reply comes.

“So it would be okay if we weren’t?”

“Ah…” Realizing the underlying meaning of her own words Gabriel starts looking down in the water, too embarrassed to face me, yet showing no hint of wanting to let go from my arms.

“But, I’m not… my heart is…” she wants to say she’s not sure if her heart is ready yet, but I complete the sentence.

“Your heart is ready. Why else would it be beating so hard right now? Just like mine,” I place her head onto my chest. “Can you feel it?”

“I can hear it… beating fast.”

“Whose fault would that be?”

“…Mine?”

“You have seen it done before, right? Would you like to try yourself?” I lift up her face by putting my hand underneath her small chin. “Those faces you’ve seen, would you like to experience what they experienced?”

I can feel her heart going even faster now, but the answer is already in these eyes. She wants to know what sex feels like. If only she can build up enough courage to make that small final step.

“But…”

I seal her lips with a kiss before she can speak. The soft careful type, only lips touching each other, making sure she can pull back when wanting to. But she doesn’t. Once separated again, I lay out the next step with a hushed voice.

“Next one is going to be a longer deep kiss. A lover’s kiss. Okay?” I wait for a sign of approval that comes in the form of an almost invisibly small nod.

Slowly closing the distance to those soft lips again, she closes her eyes in anticipation. Once our lips touch once more, I push my tongue against hers and she opens her mouth. Seeking out her tongue, I roll mine around Gabriel’s, exchanging saliva as she surrenders herself completely. A short burst of air tickles my nose once the inexperienced girl figures out air is running out and she needs to breathe through her nose. Noticeable that she doesn’t really know what to do at the start, but quickly mimicking my own movements, showing no sign of wanting to stop.

A couple minutes pass while we remain attached at our lips before I release again, a little trickle of our combined saliva falling into the water. Though Gabriel doesn’t notice it, as she keeps looking me in the eyes, waiting for my next action. But my chosen words make it obvious she will be the one who gets to decide if that next step comes.

“If we kiss again, I won’t be able to stop myself anymore,” I caress her cheek with the backside of my fingers. “Do you understand what I mean?”

“I do…”

Placing my forehead against hers, I ask silently.

“Then what will you choose?”

It is up to her now. If she kisses me, that is basically giving me approval to go all the way. If she doesn’t, it ends here. No need to wait long for her decision. Gabriel puts her arms on my shoulders and puts force into them, lifting herself up slightly above me, placing her lips on mine. Only letting go to mutter one quick word.

“More…”

I let myself slide down into the water with her tongue seeking mine, holding each other while floating underneath the surface of the pool’s water. If anyone would enter the pool now, it would seem there is no one left since this underwater kiss lasted so long even the ripples have faded out. My lungs are completely empty when we break the surface again.

After both of us gasp for air, our laughs fill the entire pool area.

“You like kissing? Not bad eh?” I ask her opinion.

She’s already clinging to me again and answers with joy and liveliness on her face the likes this archangel has never shown before.

“I love it!”

After giving me another one, I move downwards to her neck. Tilting her head to the side, she reveals her neck where I promptly give her multiple kisses. Slowly making my way downwards before taking a deep breath and diving underwater to kiss her entire stomach area and eventually bellybutton. Gabriel is giggling like a schoolgirl for the entire duration. Rising back up to take another breath, a deep stare in her eyes follows. The temptation that returns towards me makes it clear she’s ready for something more stimulating. I slowly lower towards her collarbone, start kissing her there and make my way downwards one centimeter at a time, dropping below the water surface. Eventually I can feel the inner sides of her breasts touching my cheeks, while I go even lower and kiss her in the valley between both supple tits. She has both hands around my head. If I go too fast, capable of stopping me at any time by simply pushing me away, but her hands are with a soft and delicate touch telling me to stay around that area. Happy to oblige, I kiss the upper parts of both breasts sticking out of that white triangle of cloth covering each. Followed by a long lick over them, before I move down and do the same with her soft naked skin that sticks out from underneath the cloth over there.

I’m short on breath by now but there is no need to break the water. Gabriel takes a deep breath, holds my head in place and lowers herself. Air in her lungs gets transferred via our connected mouths into my lungs and she returns to the surface afterwards.

Once she fully surrendered herself to me it has become clear that Gabriel is surprisingly the playful type and greatly enjoys this kind of foreplay. Like a late-bloomer girl who has discovered her sexuality for the first time, even a tiny superficial kiss can be a great source of stimulation. Fondling both breasts, I place my mouth over the cloth of her bikini, at an obvious tiny bulge that is her nipple. Though I avoid direct skin contact with such private parts just yet. Let’s make her discover some other parts of that body as being fine displays of sexuality first.

Placing hands on her hips, I work my way down towards the bottom part of that bikini. An equally small triangle covers her privates, though the shape of her labia can be seen through its thin wet cloth. Let’s start with these pretty legs first. From the bottom of her thigh, I make my way upwards. A kiss here, a lick there, all the way until I reach the cloth, and then back down again to do the same on the other side. The higher I go, the more it is possible to feel her legs pressing down on my cheeks as she subconsciously wants to prevent me from leaving.

Then Gabriel lowers herself again, lovingly and with care providing me with more oxygen. Her lingering movement before going back up betraying that she doesn’t actually want to leave my lips at all.

A sudden force from both her hands against the back of my head presses me closer when I place my mouth on the little triangle of cloth between her legs, dragging my tongue over the tiny valley that is visible. Even though we’re in a large body of water and she’s wearing a bikini, I can still tell Gabriel is leaking down there by a slippery sensation on my tongue that seeps through the lower halve of her swimsuit.

Coming back up, she immediately jumps in my arms. Every last bit of embarrassment is gone, giving me a seductive smile when poking my finger into the softness of her breast. Still facing her, I glide my fingers around the edges of the little cloth triangles. I want to slide underneath the cloth, but make sure to get an okay through eye contact. Those eyes are filled with seduction and a flair of romance while her smile has widened with joy and excitement. This girl is having the best time she ever had, like having lived her entire life in the strictest of monasteries and now being freed to finally live life to its fullest. Arms held up girlishly right next to her body, Gabriel pushes her tits forward. Face looking just a bit downwards, eyes focused on mine. Her entire body and soul is telling me to not hesitate and indulge myself in her every being. That almost childlike attitude is contagious and making me feel like I am a little kid who only now discovered his little wee-wee.

My fingers push underneath the edge of Gabriel’s white bikini. The moment I do, she gives me a little giggle of excitement. Her tits perfectly adjust themselves to the shape of my fingers gliding over them, occasionally pushing deeper, before my entire hand slips underneath the cloth, feeling the entirety of her round soft shape in my palms. While gently massaging them, her nipples slide between my index and ring fingers. It’s a lewd sight to see her breasts move around with my hands as they make circular shaped movements, thin strings connecting both triangles of the bikini top stretching or shrinking to match. My fingers put some force on her nipples and massage them gently.

“Ah…” a short and very cutesy moan escapes her mouth in a tone more girly than I ever heard her make before, all the while keeping eyes focused on mine. She is not even having sex yet, and already everything being experienced is matching her sky-high expectations she has built up from seeing Karen, Yuna and so many others do it before.

After pulling my hands back from underneath her top, I place my fingers on the strings at the front holding that bikini together. Tugging lightly at them, but careful not to open the package yet. Getting a bit closer again, followed by a quick peck on her mouth and our foreheads touching. Then Gabriel herself places both hands on mine and guides them, slowly tugging on the piece of string. Rather than falling down suddenly, her bikini top gradually loosens and lowers itself until it hangs completely open, revealing the beautiful sight of two pink areola staring at me, a light pink tasty looking nipple protruding in the middle of each. Skin looking extra smooth and shiny because of the water, round breasts firmly retaining their perky shape yet so soft and bouncy that they make subtle sways with every small move she makes. Those tits are like the rest of her entire body, not a single spot, speck or imperfection anywhere to be found, as expected from an archangel. And her expression right now makes it clear she damn well knows that fact.

As her top floats off into the water, my mind is like caught by a charm as I simply keep staring at her chest. Until she raises herself out of the water, pulls her arms around my head and buries it in her cleavage. While the water may be tropically warm, her body heat and soft skin is feeling exceedingly comfortable. I instinctively open my mouth and close it around a pink nipple, suckling like a baby. We both sink down under the water surface, floating freely in the water, entangled into a single being.

A sudden current, caused by a large volume of water being moved makes me open my eyes. Gabriel has revealed her six giant wings, stretched wide open into the water, while a bright halo and a soft glow around her body is blanketing the pool in a warm yellow light. As she folds her wings around me I can feel water being pushed as she covers me entirely.

Her wings are so warm… Still suckling on that nipple, it feels like I’m inside a comforting cocoon. No, like being inside a mother’s womb almost. I don’t want to let go. Not a single cell in my body wants to, but I eventually need air, so we break the surface again. A piece of cloth floats on the water next to us.

Wait, that’s not her bikini top…

Understanding what I just noticed floating on the water, she giggles at me, inviting to look downwards. Her swimsuit’s bottom has come off during the release of those wings. On purpose or accidental, I have no idea, but it doesn’t matter. She is more than happy to reveal her entire body to me. A single wide flutter later, Gabriel is floating right above the water, her wings spread out wide and tall so as not to hide a single part of her naked skin, showing all feminine curves to me in their natural holy splendor.

“Beautiful…”

It’s like looking at a living piece of divine art, though a lot more erotic than what one would usually expect of an archangel.

Descending back down into the water she falls back into my arms while giving a kiss, I can feel her hands follow the edge of my swimsuit until she suddenly dives under water, facing my crotch. First feeling over the bulge inside, then grabbing the sides and pulling down, revealing my erect penis right in front of her. Stroking with combined middle finger and index finger on the bottom of my shaft before doing similar with the top and then coming back up, while I shake off my swimsuit down my leg and nudge it away with my foot. We’re both butt naked now. Everyone should be able to predict what the next step is going to be, even without having personal experience, Gabriel included.

As she came back up, Gabriel is slowly backing away from me. Not because she doesn’t want me, on the contrary, I can see that she’s very much looking forward to our next step. But this archangel is being a bit of a playful tease. Holding open her arms to invite me into them, yet going backwards so I have to go catch her. Another giggle of joy escapes her mouth as she sees me eagerly reaching out, trying to close the distance until I can finally catch my prize and embrace her. The moment I do, she lifts herself back up while resting on my shoulders. Her hips are pressed against mine. She is sliding her genitals up and down against my shaft, happily stuck between our bodies. Looking down, I can see a couple transparent viscous strands floating freely in the water around us. No need to think about what those are. She is releasing a lot of lubrication and it is mixing with the water. Whirling around her finger in the water around one of these strands, Gabriel brings her finger back up, carrying sticky fluid to her mouth and licking it clean right in front of me, staring at me with lust.

She raises her hips up again and stops. Putting my arms underneath her, I lift Gabriel up myself. No more waiting. I want her now.

Some steps backward and I turn around, placing Gabriel against the edge. I seek the right height by lifting Gabriel just a tad higher and I push in in one go until her vaginal lips can be felt around the base of my penis.

“Aah…”

There is that crystal clear, cutesy moan again, this time a bit longer.

Pulling back again, I hold for an instant and shove it back in with force.

“Aah…”

More… Another pull back, another instant of waiting, another sudden forceful thrust.

“Aah…”

More… Faster… Those are my only thoughts right now, and her craving eyes are telling me the same. The routine repeats. A slow pull back followed by a hard thrust, this time without any pause in between and repeating continuously. Every time I thrust, her clear voicing of pure pleasure echoes through my ears.

Gabriel can’t contain herself any longer and leans onto me, beginning to move her hips up and down in one smooth continuous motion herself. Her breath tickles my ear as she matches breathing to our rhythm. When I see her take a sudden deep breath, I do the same, realizing what she’s going to do.

Putting her mouth on mine for an intense kiss, we sink back under the water surface, floating around, while she keeps moving her hips. Six large wings once more folding around me. While being only her first time to get fucked, Gabriel is already getting completely absorbed in it and actively participating.

I’m used to the sensation of water during sex, I regularly do so in bath with Kami, Konatsu or whoever spends the night. But doing so in a voluminous body of water like this swimming pool is a different experience. I’m very much enjoying the three dimensional freedom as we float around as one copulating mass. And that is after all the end goal here. Having sex with her for a specific purpose. Procreation. I have made up my mind to make Gabriel a mother. My heightened senses are telling me she is at peak fertility, but even without that sense I would know for certain she is not only fertile, but going to get pregnant if I cum inside of her. That is what I asked Kami after all, when the proper date would be to score a guaranteed homerun. Kami’s answer of it being this Friday is why I dragged out our swimming lessons till today. The day Gabriel has a little egg cell ready to be fertilized by my seed. An idea I came up with after hearing Karen and Konatsu talk about how a mother would never regret giving birth to her child. I will prove to Gabriel she was never a death curse, but a blessing. A blessing of life to a child of her own. Our child.

We gasp for breath when we come back up to place her against the edge.

“Aah… Aah…”

She is the type who doesn’t hide her enjoyment and lets it out to hear for everyone. There is a huge difference however with the usual louder moans I remember from my internet porno viewing days. These are not those obviously fake rehearsed moans. No, hers are genuine displays of joy and stimulation. And for some reason, her voice sounds damn cute and extra girly during sexual play, as if she reveals an inner persona of her that she normally keeps hidden.

I slow down again, returning back to those sudden thrusts from the start. Resting herself more against the edge, Gabriel can look down towards our connected genitals. The water around us is practically covered now with viscous fluids. She is watching my penis slide back and forth down her tunnel with great delight.

I can’t resist but to ask. “Was Karen right?”

I don’t have to explain about what, that much is obvious.

“Yes! … Aah … It’s amazing!”

I can hear she’s close to reaching an orgasm, probably the first one ever for this girl. Knowing what I’m about to do, I still feel there’s a need to makes things clear. Just to be sure.

“Gabriel, I want to… inside…”

She doesn’t hesitate in her answer, fully aware what the consequences can be.

“Yes, inside…”

A quick sequence of hip movements later she clings close onto me again, wrapping arms, legs and all six wings around me. Even if I wanted to avoid getting her pregnant, she wouldn’t let me pull out anyway, pressing her hips down on me with surprising strength. Vaginal walls are already starting to stroke my penis with their spasms. Immediately after, I orgasm myself and release sticky seed into her warm inside. If there is any part left in her womb that isn’t getting filled with semen, these spasms would have sucked it up straight to her deepest area by now. But there isn’t any room left at all and excess is already mixing with the water between our legs.

Still breathing heavily, another girly giggle escapes her mouth.

“Karen was right. I could feel it all the way, warm and cozy. Caressing me fast but gently on the inside,” her eyes are filled with wonder when she explains. “And at the end... she was so right again… hot cream pouring out, knowing it is still there right now feels so intimate.”

It’s endearing to see this once uptight girl speak so openly.

“So, I take it you liked it?” I ask her while playing with that girly hair again.

“I absolutely _love_ it!”

Looks like she will fit in fine with the Shimizu family.

After a bit of cuddling it’s time to get out of the swimming pool. The others must have been waiting for quite a while already.

“Right… our swimsuits…” I mutter out loud.

They’re drifting all over the place. While I go get them, Konatsu and Karen are leaving the girl’s dressing room, carrying a pair of towels and our clothes, placing them on one of the benches at the side of this pool. Considering their impeccable timing, something tells me they have been peeking the entire time. Gabriel isn’t bothered at all about being seen naked and happily takes one of the towels to dry herself. Both girls ask continuously about her impressions and Gabriel happily answers with all flowery details.

Having dried and dressed ourselves, I sit down on the bench where all three are still talking. Konatsu offers me her seat right next to Gabriel. By now their topic has changed from sex to pregnancy. They’re explaining to Gabriel how that is an all special experience by itself, while she carefully listens.

I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes with this topic. Almost unnoticeable, but there nonetheless. I knew it. She has not been completely lifted of her burden yet. I really hope my plan works out in the end.

-bzzz bzzz-

The sound of a phone in vibration mode. Karen grabs in her bag and pulls out a smartphone.

“Right on time. It’s a message from home,” she says. Karen hands the phone to Gabriel with a mysterious smile on her face, betraying she was expecting this message to arrive. “It’s for you.”

Hmm? Was I not the only one who had planned something?

Gabriel reads out loud, her voice growing softer the more she reads.

“Gabriel, we’ve heard about your past. Know that you’re always welcome here. Adoption documents are ready. If you sign when you get back home, you’re officially a part of our family.”

Heh, that’s nice. They are actually adopting her as an official member of their family. No idea how that would even work administratively, but hey, with Kami on their side anything is possible.

Karen asks straight away.

“Will you sign? You’re going to, right?”

Gabriel looks bewildered after reading the message, then wipes away a tear before answering.

“I will.”

The Shimizu household just grew one larger. Well… Assuming my plan works, which it should, technically two new members. But nobody except me and Kami know of the second one yet.

-bzzz bzzz-

“Oh, another message. This one is from Kami,” Gabriel says while still holding the phone.

“Huh? Kami?” I wonder what this could be about.

Gabriel shows the screen to me with the sender’s name. Yeah, that’s Kami alright.

She points the screen in her direction again and begins reading aloud.

“To Gabriel. I’m truly sorry I couldn’t save your mother.”

Gabriel whispers her answer silently.

“…It’s fine, really. I forgave you a long time ago.”

-bzzz bzzz-

Another one? Who is it this time?

“Ah, it’s Kami again,” Gabriel begins reading in silence. Her mouth slowly opens, eyes filled with a mixture of shock and surprise. The phone slides from her hands onto her lap as the grip loosens.

What’s going on?

Karen takes the phone and starts reading the latest message out loud.

“Please wait a little longer, you’ll soon be reunited with your mother. This time it’s your turn, raise her well.”

Wait, what? Is that saying what I’m thinking about right now?

Gabriel is still sitting there in silence, processing what she just read. Konatsu seems confused at what’s going on, but Karen understands the message’s content and cheers on Gabriel.

“Congratulations Gabriel. You’re going to be a mother.”

It seems reality is finally hitting Gabriel as she dives her head into my lap and starts to cry. Konatsu’s voice yells out after Karen whispers her the underlying meaning of that text message.

“Eeeh?! Her mother’s reincarnation?!”

I give Gabriel a good hug and slowly caress through her blonde curls. I can already tell those tears won’t stop falling any time soon, but she can take all the time that is needed.


	13. In a tight spot

The doorbell rings. It’s not a mystery who that is. Chiaki is coming over to play and spend the night. She’s always such an adorable sweetie, pressing her tiny naked body against me to sleep, often waking me up at regular intervals in the night because she’s playing around with my penis again. I’m already smiling ear to ear at the mere thought while opening the door.

“Hello, Chiaki!”

A small bundle of not-so-innocent joy immediately latches on to my leg, as usual holding her rabbit plushy.

“I brought a friend.”

I’m pretty sure she’s not talking about Rabby.

“Aw, thanks. That’s nice. Where is she?”

If Chiaki brought another cutie along, I certainly don’t mind. Especially if this newcomer too finds her way into my bedroom.

“Where is she? I don’t see anyone,” the thought it could also be a boy doesn’t even register.

“Still playing around with a kitty-cat,” Chiaki’s pointing towards the neighbor’s tall hedge.

“Alright. You go on inside, I’ll go pick up your friend.”

My mood is touching the sky. Feeling like a little boy going to his favorite toy store to pick out something new. What will she look like? Will this girl also be eight years old? Oh man, my heart is beating with high expectations. I quickly wipe across my mouth, in case there’s some drool already, before looking past the hedge.

…

If you would have captured this moment with a high-speed camera, you could find the exact frame where my mood changes from overjoyed to disappointment of the century.

“Oh… you.”

The girl who had her back turned to me is surprised and quickly jumps up while turning around, letting go of the cat she was playing with.

“I would appreciate it if you don’t creep up on me like that,” she blurts out while hiding her embarrassment at being seen.

Sigh. Why did Lucy come along?

“What are you doing here?” I ask in disappointment.

The first response is her trademark smug look replacing that embarrassment.

“Chiaki invited me along. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“No. I had expectations,” I reply in a dry tone without any hesitation.

“Oh? Am I not a cutie?”

“Looks may be there, but you’re all rotten on the inside.” I know that’s not really true and those words aren’t exactly meant. But that’s how we deal with each other. We’re cat and dog basically.

“Well, excuse me for not being some other eight year old to sexually prey upon.”

You’re the one who introduced me to her for that explicit purpose!

Ever since that day, this annoyance has showed up from time to time, always finding something to argue about or take a jab at me. Her smugness has not changed a bit, but the harshness is gone at least. Similar to my comment earlier about her being rotten, I can tell she exaggerates everything and doesn’t mean half of what is said. But it doesn’t change that this girl is hard to deal with.

Returning back inside, Chiaki who started playing with Konatsu is now running up to me and waiting in silence. She still looks so small and fragile, but her attitude and behavior has become a lot more energetic since that first day I met her. Never again did she have an attack caused by illness either. No doubt she’s completely cured as Kami guaranteed.

Um… What is she waiting for? I can notice something is expected from me but have no idea what. Lucy, who enters the room behind me, seems to have a clue.

“Oh, that’s right. Right before we arrived, Chiaki had this most wonderful idea on how to spend our afternoon playing.”

Since you’re the one explaining it with that usual expression, it can’t be anything good.

“She wants you to play horsey.”

A horse, so carrying her on my back? Okay, that’s not too bad.

“On your hands and knees,” Lucy continues.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. If it’s for Chiaki that’s all fine with me. I’m not the type of adult who is above getting his clothes dirty when playing with children.

“In your underwear.”

…You bitch… You’re the one who came up with this for sure.

Chiaki is looking at me with sparkling eyes, while Konatsu starts yelling out loud.

“Horsey!”

Damn it, I can’t say no to that. Sigh…

“Fine… you win this one. For now.”

Lucy is trying to contain her laughter while I strip myself to my underpants and get on all fours. But you’re laughing too early, witch.

“Aww, isn’t that a shame? Konatsu has no horse to sit on. I’m sure you’re not going to let her down, right Lucy?”

“Yay! I’ll ride on Lucy!” my daughter backs me up.

Thank you Konatsu, for your pure childlike innocence.

“Huh?!”

Ah, that sweet look of displeasure and embarrassment on her face. Lucy didn’t expect payback so soon, but while she can be a total ass, I know she has too much of a soft spot for kids to back down now. In all honesty, I did think about changing places just now, so she doesn’t have to carry the pregnant and older Konatsu, but there’s not really a reason to. I’ve experienced multiple times with Tsubaki how overpowering a demon can be when using only a fraction of their true strength, whenever she takes control during our more intimate interactions. Lucy may look frail, but is no doubt even stronger considering her status.

“Of course, you can keep your underwear on,” I gloat some more at Lucy.

Lucy’s face turns whiter than a dead man’s while taking a step back.

Hmm? That’s a bit over the top. I was only kidding, no need to act all distressed about it. Kami’s voice immediately comes from the sofa where she has been sitting in silence this entire time.

“Ah, that won’t be necessary. Lucy can play horsey just fine with all her clothes on. Right, girls?”

Konatsu loudly agrees.

Lucy’s expression is devoid of that usual smugness. In its place is something I have not seen before.

Fear.

She’s clinging her own arms close to her body.

Did I step on a landmine? Better correct this before the young ones notice.

“Um, yeah, that was only a joke. You’re fine the way you are.”

Lucy starts to regain her composure, but her hands are noticeably still shaking.

One hour has passed since we started playing. The incident from earlier seems to be forgotten.

“We win!” Chiaki who sits on my back declares her proud victory over the opposing duo. To be fair, I can tell that Konatsu was acting like an older sister and let her win on purpose, but let’s keep that a secret.

Lucy’s smug voice takes a jab at me.

“It can’t be helped. That demonically perverted pony is too much to handle.”

I’ll concede the pervert part, but you’re the actual demon here.

“Really, how can I fight him, when he looks at me all the time like wanting to smack me with his giant horse donger?”

“Donger?” Chiaki asks her.

“The most important part on his body,” Lucy explains.

Konatsu immediately nods in understanding while Chiaki puts it in words.

“Oh, wee-wee.”

Seriously girls, how do you know what she’s talking about with only such a vague description? “I’m more than a walking penis you know.”

Konatsu laughs out loud.

“We know, papa.”

“Huh? What else is good about him?” Lucy asks both of them with a tone that makes it clear she doesn’t expect much of a convincing answer. Konatsu starts listing my good points.

“Papa is a good father to me! And kind, helpful…”

“And strong,” Chiaki takes over.

“Hmm…” Lucy listens to them without disputing any claim like I expected her to do.

“And a good horse,” Konatsu laughs.

“…And his wee-wee feels good,” Chiaki adds.

So we end up back to that part after all?

“Anyway, let’s take a break,” I stand up and start putting my clothes back on, while Lucy goes to sit with Kami in the sofa. Chiaki dashes upstairs for some more playing, with Konatsu following behind at a slower pace while supporting her belly as she moves up the stairs. I offer something to drink to Lucy.

“A coffee, black,” she asks for.

“Not this shit again,” I grumble, remembering our first meeting.

“Any complaints?”

Sigh. As I return with the coffee she accepts it without any further annoyances. A certain memory comes back to the forefront, that there was a reason why Lucy first came here and started being an ass, a reason that was never made clear. Maybe this is a good time to straight out ask her.

“What did you actually come here for?”

“To play with Chiaki of course.”

“No I don’t mean today. Back then, on the first day you arrived.”

Only silence while she drinks from her coffee, though I can see Lucy is not amused with the topic. But I won’t drop it this time.

“Do you have some grudge against me for whatever reason?”

Kami starts talking after placing the cup down and carefully putting her long sleeve back in place.

“Lucy came here only because she’s worried.”

“Because you keep too many secrets,” Lucy says silently.

Thinking back, the first reason Lucy gave for coming here was because she heard about our family life and wanted to know what was going on, very much like how Gabriel first barged into my bedroom. But I clearly remember Kami stating there was a second one. That also has to do with her being worried about something? Her boss apparently keeps too many secrets. What else did she keep a secret?

“When she first came here…” my loving wife begins to explain.

“Kami, please. Don’t.”

“It is fine Lucy, there is no harm in Daisuke knowing.”

Lucy looks away with somewhat of an angry look but doesn’t further intrude on Kami’s explanation.

“When coming to this town, Lucy had just found out for the first time about my plans for this world’s future,” she picks up her cup again and holds it in both hands, as if warming them.

“Shouldn’t you at least talk about that stuff with her and Gabriel? They’re your second in command,” I comment. One of those rare moments where Lucy gives me a stare that signals mutual understanding about what I said. Though at the same time I know that Kami must have her reasons for not doing so. Those two being second in command specifically strengthens the argument there must be a good reason. Kami is not the type to leave people out of the loop for shits and giggles.

…

Okay so she does, but not with serious topics.

Kami continues her explanation.

“Lucy was only worried about the future of those under her command, and that is all there is to it, but at the same time it means a lot to her.”

“What is there to be worried about?” I wonder, meant as a serious question, not ironically.

“All changes that will take place to this world.”

Okay, I think I begin to understand the direction this is going in.

“This is about me changing our world for the better, and demons have less work to do as a result?”

Kami nods before drinking from her coffee.

“But isn’t this change for the best?”

Lucy raises her voice in quite a loud volume.

“You think I don’t know that?! But what does that have to do with the fate of everyone in the underworld?!”

Fair enough. “But worst case scenario, aren’t they merely unemployed? They can simply hang around or something.”

Lucy is shooting daggers at me with her eyes before yelling.

“Do you even know how our kind comes into existence?!”

“Um… you get born, like Gabriel or Konatsu?”

Kami calms Lucy down by putting her hand on hers and begins explaining.

“That’s only one way, the rarest way.”

Oh right, now that she says so, Gabriel did explain her conception was a miracle. And Konatsu is an exception since she is born directly from God.

“All demons and angels come into the world as a miracle. But conception is a very rare one, like once in a couple thousand years rare. Most common miracle is that they simply pop into existence. One moment they don’t exist, and the next moment a little baby exists where it is needed.”

Huh, so most of them don’t have natural parents.

Lucy takes over again, clearly angered.

“Any clue what happens if their purpose in life that made them pop into existence disappears?”

“No…”

“Well neither do I, because even the possibility of that situation never occurred until now. What if they simply disappear again?” Her voice raises once more afterwards. “Any idea how many lives Gabriel and I are in charge of?! Any idea how worried I’ve been about what could happen to them?! And all because of you!”

She falls silent again, mumbling. “…I know it’s for the best… but still…”

I never thought about it that way. Her point is painfully clear. Gabriel doesn’t have much to worry about on her side of things, but without a usual amount of bad people in the world, what would Lucy’s side do? Since I’m partly responsible of this changing world and thus the source of her worries, no wonder we don’t get along.

“Couldn’t they change occupation and become angels?”

“Impossible. That would be changing our entire nature and would be no different from erasing them.”

Kami places her hand on Lucy’s again, giving her a gentle pat.

“It’s all good. That worry has been put to rest now, right?”

Lucy gives a little mumble that means yes.

“So the problem is solved already?” I ask for clarification.

Kami nods and details her plans for the future of the underworld.

“What Lucy says is right. Demons are born with a different nature. Take Tsubaki for example, her nature as a succubus is lust. That’s impossible to change without harming the existence of Tsubaki herself. It would be like erasing parts of your instincts and putting something else in there. You wouldn’t be you anymore.” Then she clasps her hands together, excited to announce her solution. “But that’s the great thing about our future. Sex has all kinds of emotions attached to it, not only positive ones. Lust, greed, envy, loneliness and so on. Once we make our company brand a worldwide staple, there will be plenty of jobs fitting their nature in our countless nightclubs and workshops.”

So her plan is to place them all in an AV studio or a brothel?

“Sure, there will always be some bad people. So some demons will keep working in the underworld in a traditional role, albeit on a rotating shift with the others, who will use their nature in a way to help people rather than punish bad apples.”

I see, so that solves the problem then. But that leaves me with one remaining question.

“Then why is she still annoyed with me?”

“I only explained her yesterday,” Kami states casually.

Why do you keep that kind of stuff hidden for so long?!

Lucy’s tone has calmed down some.

“I know things will be fine now, but that still doesn’t change you are giving me a huge amount of work to do.”

This nuisance works? I only ever see her play with cats.

“Don’t underestimate how much effort Lucy puts into her job. She spends a lot of time every day or night to make all necessary arrangements for the coming changes.”

“Hmm, okay, unexpected.”

“Huh?!” she glares daggers at me again.

Honestly I’m just kidding at this point. When caring that much about those she’s in charge of, no doubt Lucy takes her job seriously. It’s also no surprise that a job transfer on this scale would create a lot of issues to be dealt with.

“Lucy has a heart of gold after all,” Kami states out loud.

“If only she would show it more often,” I grumble half serious.

“Maybe earn it first?” Lucy answers with her regained smugness.

“With that attitude you’re going to be a loner for the rest of your life.”

“Who cares? I’m fine on my own.”

“You’ll grow up to be an old cat lady.” Technically, she won’t grow older at all, visibly at least, but whatever. Details. My expectations are some smug retort is incoming, but Lucy simply looks away from me and answers in a meek voice.

“Alone is good enough. I don’t need anyone else.”

That’s a sad life though. I know that too well and don’t wish it on anyone.

“A lonely life is nothing to look forward to.”

“Just drop it. Please.”

Please? First time that specific word is addressed to me.

“Hey Kami, why don’t you say something to her?”

Only silence as Kami places down her cup, she’s not looking all too happy either.

Right, I get the hint. Time to drop it.

…

With that topic settled, things calm down again and all three of us sit in silence. Only the old clock can be heard and an occasional rumble coming from the second floor where Konatsu and Chiaki are playing. Taking a glance at Lucy, it’s obvious her mood is ruined for the rest of this day by our earlier conversation. I guess she never would have talked about any of this if given the chance. For criticizing Kami so often that she keeps too many secrets, this girl sure does the same.

Thinking about earlier and secrets… what the heck was up with that attitude change right before we started to play horse? Now may not be exactly a great time to bring it up since she’s already in a bad mood, but still, I’m kind of worried that I touched on something sensitive there. Uh, what am I thinking? Worried about this bitch? But at the same time there is no denying it.

“So, hey… about what happened earlier when you came in.”

Her face freezes and loses all its color again, eyes showing nothing but fear. Fingers digging into her arms, shivering.

“You know, about the underwear thing when you kind of freaked out. What was up with that?” I really could have put that more diplomatically.

She stands up and screams at me.

“Why can’t you stick your nose in your own business!?”

Without waiting for an answer, Lucy turns around and runs away straight out of the house. The moment she turned and started running, I could see that fear was an understatement. Lucy was terrified by whatever this topic brought up in her mind. Running outside, she barges into Cupid standing at the doorstep, who was about to ring our doorbell for a visit. They both fall down on their bums.

Cupid calls out. “Aw, be careful! What is wrong?!”

“Leave me alone!” is the only answer Lucy gives while standing up before running away again.

Chasing after her, startled by what just happened, I can see she is moving her arm to cover eyes getting wet with tears. I want to follow, but Kami who is now standing in the hallway as well stops me.

“Let her go,” she comes standing right next to me, putting her hand around my wrist. “Give her some time to think things through. She’ll be back. I promise.”

Going back inside together, Cupid mumbles some words that are easy to miss, but if I heard correctly what she was saying, it was…

“Why does she always hate herself so much?”

It’s getting dark outside as the sun has crossed the horizon. Under artificial lighting of streetlamps Lucy wanders around town without a specific destination in mind, eyes red from crying.

“Hey,” she turns around at a familiar voice. It’s coming from Gabriel, who is on the way back home with Yuna after some shopping.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asks, concerned after seeing Lucy’s red eyes.

“People being nosy idiots, that’s all,” sniffing her nose while looking away.

“I’m sure whatever it is, nobody wishes you any harm.”

“Now you’re going to start too…?” Lucy turns around, wanting to run away again, but Gabriel calls out to her.

“Wait!”

Without turning around again to face that voice, Lucy stops to let Gabriel finish what she wants to say.

“Some months ago, I hurt people with my words. But now that they’re my best friends and family, I fully realize how wrong and ignorant I was. One thing I can say for sure…” she takes Yuna’s hand into hers while making her point. “I learned that life is a lot better with people around I can care for, and who care for me in return. So when you have a fight with someone, make sure to apologize and make up for it later.”

Lucy starts running again.

…

It’s now completely dark. Sitting on a fence at some place she doesn’t know somewhere in town, the boss of the underworld is lost in thought, muttering to herself while staring at the rising moon.

“Alone is fine. I don’t need others. Why don’t they get that?” A couple deep breaths and she jumps from the fence, starting to walk under the night sky. “I know… I know he’s not doing it on purpose. I know I’m always acting like some cunt.”

She sighs deep.

“Why did he have to bring that up of all things? Why does he have to be so considerate of everyone, whether they want it or not?”

Another sigh.

“No, I’m just blaming him again. He already helped me with Chiaki. I’m the one who can’t get over this shit.”

She suddenly looks up.

“Must have been my imagination…”

For an instant, Lucy thought a voice could be heard of some girl yelling. Thinking it has to be her mind playing tricks she continues walking, but stops again after a couple steps.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” turning around and heading in the one dark alley that connects to this street, Lucy begins looking for any signs of potential trouble, just to be sure.

…

A young girl is standing alone in a dark corner. Two men are standing close to her, covering the only exits of this dark alley. She’s trembling in fear.

“Hey there, cutie? You’re not from around here. Want to play?”

“Let me go… please?”

“Once we’re done, sure,” the guy saying such is brandishing a knife he is holding.

The girl sinks on her knees and starts to cry, continuously pleading to let her go.

While Kami is almost done influencing this town to bring in people with the right mindset while pushing out others, that transition is not finished yet and some bad apples like these are still left. Few they may be, but that doesn’t help this girl who has to face them right now.

“Careful now or you’re going to get some cuts on that pretty face.”

A voice appears from behind them.

“Is that so?” Lucy is standing some meters away from them, understanding at a glance what is going on in this place. “Get away from her, I already called the police,” she warns them while holding up her phone. Hoping that this will be enough to dissuade them from trying anything foolish.

That man who holds the knife doesn’t seem intimidated.

“HAH! Police?! Who the fuck do you think I am? I’m the police chief’s son. I can do whatever I want without consequences.”

Lucy has walked closer to him by now. Thinking her to be merely some random girl, the thug is not afraid to let her get close.

“So you’re the type who only understands violence. Fine by me,” she says to herself.

Putting more force into it than possible for any regular human, Lucy knocks his knife to the side while planting her knee in his general stomach area. He’s immediately knocked out by unnaturally brute force. While she can release only a fraction of her full strength in human form, that’s more than plenty to take care of someone foolish enough to let a demon get into range.

She flicks her tongue in frustration when looking at the remaining threat. He is more of an issue than the previous one. Seeing his buddy get knocked out, the other guy also pulled out a knife, and to make it worse, this one is standing very close to that girl sitting on the floor. Firmly grabbing onto her arm.

“Don’t make me get serious now…” Lucy threatens him, wanting to avoid revealing her demonic form. If it is in any way possible to dispose of this threat without putting that innocent bystander girl in any further danger. But the man makes it clear that’s not going to happen. He has made up his mind and swings the knife towards his victim’s throat in panic.

The girl closes her eyes in fear, thinking her end has come. A large body of wind almost pushes her off balance and the sound of a large dry crack followed by a metal object falling onto the ground makes her open both eyes. She’s unharmed, knife lying right in front of her.

She’s staring at the strange figure of the girl who came to rescue her. Two huge pitch-black and very ominous looking demonic wings cover her back. The edges of those wings looking sharp as razorblades. Two large equally sharp curved horns stand wide and tall on her head. The white of her eyes is gone and now a pure black with two glowing red pupils inside showing nothing but fury. A dark aura emanates all around, like it’s about to consume the night itself and everything in it. Only thing white in the scene, are her vampire looking firm canines ending as pointy as steel needles.

The criminal’s arm is inside of Lucy’s fist, hanging in an unnatural way. That was the dry audible crack earlier. Bone completely snapped and arm bending about sixty degrees in a location that it isn’t supposed to. The thug is too shocked to make any noises or even feel pain, frozen in terror at the monster that stands right in front, staring back at him like he is a pesky insect that could get swatted at any time. Any part of the horrific creature standing in front of him looks like it belongs in the list of horror’s deadliest and terrifying monsters. A stain is forming on his pants caused by the bladder releasing all urine.

Lucy loosens her grip around his arm and effortlessly flings him away from that girl sitting on the floor, probably cracking a rib or two in the process. He lands right next to the other guy who just regained consciousness and is wetting himself as well right now.

“Try something like this again, and I will find you…” the unnatural darkness around her monstrous form expands to engulf the entire alley. It feels alive, like being a part of the monster. “…I’ll tear you to pieces and consume all of them without a trace.”

They stumble away as best they can and disappear in the alley.

Taking a look at the girl who is still sitting on the ground, she too has a pool of her own urine underneath her. Though this one already appeared back when closing her eyes as that knife was getting closer. Lucy turns around and starts walking away, returning her form back to the usual frail looking girl. She lifts her own hand in front of herself, looking at it shaking. Her face looking incredibly pale.

“In the end, I still can’t get over it…” Biting on her own lip, trying to regain composure, looking back one more time at the girl she saved from the corner of her eyes. People have three responses to overwhelming fear. Either they run, fight, or freeze. Seems like she’s the third type.

“This is why being alone is just fine…” Lucy continues walking away, expecting to never meet either of these people again, but after some meters a warm touch stops her. Surprised, she looks around and sees the girl from moments earlier, now holding onto Lucy’s hand. Fear is easy to read from all over this girl’s body. What is going on?

“I… I just…” her lips are shivering while trying her best to form some words. Making a little bow she finally gets out the words she is looking for.

“Thank you… Miss… demon?”

Lucy is startled by her words. “Why do you thank me?” she can’t believe someone would extend gratitude to her. “Aren’t you afraid? I’m a monster.”

The girl is not letting go of her hand.

“I… I am afraid. But… you did save me.”

Lucy doesn’t know what to do or say, so the girl continues.

“Your hands are shaking… as much as mine,” her words come out a bit easier now that first contact has been established, “and you look like you’re… um… suffering.”

Lucy’s heart skips a beat again but she maintains her composure as best as possible.

“So that’s why I wanted to show my gratitude,” this young stranger says.

Lucy gently pulls her hand from the girl’s.

“I’m fine, really. I simply don’t like being seen, that’s all.”

The girl forces a bit of a smile.

“I’m… Candice. Though everyone close calls me Candy.”

“I’m Lucifer, but Lucy’s fine.”

Candy looks shocked at the name, but quickly tries her best to hide it.

“I’m grateful… But I’m not going to… sell my soul or anything… okay?”

Lucy spontaneously makes a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry, your soul doesn’t belong in the underworld, I’m sure.”

Candy nods and gives her a genuine small laugh.

Lucy begins to turn around again.

“Anyway, I’ll be going now, Candy. Take care when going home.”

The girl nods and they part ways. Lucy sighs deeply once being out of sight.

“Of course I’m shaking…”

…

Ten minutes later, Candy has made her way home. As she enters the door, a shadow in the distance begins to move.

“Looks like she made it home okay,” taking a glance at the clock tower of the station that is visible from here, Lucy realizes it’s much later than expected. “Maybe it’s about time for me to return and show my face as well. He’ll probably be worried.”

I’m sitting in the sofa with Kami, Cupid is still here and sitting with us doing most of the talking. Chiaki and Konatsu are still playing. Where they get all energy from, I have no idea. What happened this afternoon remains fresh on my mind. Damn it, I shouldn’t have pushed the topic. One silver lining out of all this mess is the one thing I learned from it. Gabriel was not the only one with emotional baggage. Whatever Lucy is carrying inside has to weigh down heavily.

Fuck, this is making me feel bad about calling her a bitch. I tried to find out what is wrong, but Kami refuses to talk about it, saying it’s not yet the right time. But when is that right time? The doorbell brings me from my thoughts back to reality. Has Lucy returned? I hope it’s her.

“Hey…” when I open the door I’m greeted by a meek voice coming from Lucy. She’s looking down at the pavement, shuffling her feet. Anyone would be able to notice she had a rough tiring day simply by looking at that face. Trying to form words but unable to find the right ones.

“Come on in,” I invite her calmly.

She hesitates, not sure if she should. “I haven’t said anything yet…”

“That’s okay, I can already tell. Black coffee will do?”

She gives a small genuine smile in return and a low volume yes.

Two nights have passed since that day. I’m in the classroom with all our students present. It’s about time to begin. Before I do, however, the Principal waltzes into the room. Outside the door I can see two faces. One familiar, the other is new to me.

“Hello everyone. Announcement time!” Kami says with enthusiasm.

“More transfer students?”

“Well yes, that too. But not for this class. Chiaki is in a lower grade, and Candy joins Yuna’s.”

Chiaki is the face I easily recognized. So she has transferred to our school now? Still wearing that same posh school uniform though. The other one is called Candy. Looks like she’s a foreigner. A cutie as well, that’s for sure. Oh right, now I remember. Last week Kami gave me the student file of a new transfer student. Her name was Candice Black. Candy… of course, that has to be this girl. Explains her appearance too. She has what seems like a tan, but that’s actually her natural skin color. Where was she from again? The student file did have all info. Hmm… Ah yeah, born in the Philippines if I remember correctly. Abandoned as a baby but adopted by an American family and given an American name. And now she moved together with her foster family to Japan. Sure is a more complex background than most students.

She has dark brown hair, similar to Lucy’s in color. I can see it has to be very long, but only reaching around her elbows because it being tied up in two large twin-tails. They’re tied at the same height as Ayaka’s, pretty high on her head. Her hair is extremely curly and has plenty of volume, which reminds me of Gabriel. Even with those two large tails, she still has hair to spare for two long curly bangs running down her sides at the front, all the way down to the shoulders.

Similar to Chiaki, it seems she is wearing her old school costume still. White shirt with red ribbon at the top, beige cardigan and a low V-cut jacket on top in a dark grey color. On the bottom a skirt with matching dark grey and red tartan pattern design on her quite perky butt, short enough that I can see the white of her underwear while I’m sitting down at my desk. Traditional brown school shoes and white loose socks up to right below the knees. That about finishes her clothes. Other than her bit darker Philippine skin color, one other feature is noticeable that sets her apart from the Japanese students in this school. While only an A-cup, she has exceptional curves for her age, easily noticeable at a glance from that curvy line running down the chest to her waist, wide hips all the way down her legs. Is that actually because of her different heritage? No idea, but it makes this girl look on the sexy side rather than the more common cute style in this school. Not that it matters much to me, I find both to be equally attractive, but I certainly can appreciate different flavors such as this rather exotic one.

Both Candy and Chiaki have entered the room by now and are standing behind Kami.

Yup, that definitely is a well-shaped sexy bum she has there.

“Anyhow… What I was about to say. Everyone, meet your new math teacher.”

From beside the door, hidden out of sight till now, someone in girly fashionable clothing enters, long brown straight hair running down her back, and a big side split at the front all brushed to one side hanging down her face.

“Hello everyone,” she turns to greet me. “Hello, Daisuke.”

I return her greeting, not the least bit surprised anymore at Kami’s shenanigans.

“Hey, Lucy.”

The entire classroom greets her politely. Honestly I’m glad to see who it is. When Lucy left that evening she was looking better, but still so very meek and lifeless that I actually started to wish she got some of that usual smugness back. I have no idea what got into her, but it’s good to see she’s looking normal now in front of our students. Both transfer students seem to know her already. Obviously Chiaki does, and is being all friendly with her like normal, but that other student seems strangely attached to Lucy. Even holding her arm while slightly hiding behind her, like Lucy is her escort.

“Brought your groupies with you?” I throw out casually towards Lucy.

Chiaki waves at me while I wave back.

“What, jealous?” Lucy responds.

Ah, there it is again. That smug look. Softer than usual though. This feels much more natural between us than that awkwardness from two days ago.

A voice yells out from amongst my class’s students, coming from Ayaka.

“Sensei! Do you know each other?”

Lucy answers her. “Oh yeah, we do.”

Just don’t embarrass me in front of the entire class and we’re all good.

“I know the Principal because we’ve been friends for a long time,” as she says that Kami and Lucy put an arm around each other’s back. “And obviously that’s how I got to know her pervert husband.”

“Hey!” I try to stop her but it’s too late. The entire class is laughing and going along with it.

“Pervert papa! Ehe.”

“Every girl in this class who has intimate experience with Sensei’s perverted manhood, raise your hand!” Kami laughs out loud.

Oi, what are you doing? Don’t play along. And why are you raising your own hand?

Every female in the class raises her hand except Lucy and the new transfer student, Candy. Lucy is laughing out loud as well. Her laugh is what captures this moment for me. Not mocking, not smug, but filled with natural joy. Dare I say it, almost adorable?

The next day. Our new math teacher is walking through the school hallway, Candy closely following her.

“It’s noon break, why don’t you have some fun with your friends?” Lucy looks a bit worried at the timid girl next to her. “You do have friends, right? If someone’s bullying you, do let me know.”

“I have friends… Everyone is being nice to me,” Candy replies.

“You’re not yet used to this school’s… unusual social policies?”

“Ah… you mean that?” Candy is pointing at her classmate Tsubaki who is sitting a bit further on all fours, taking a penis up her pussy from behind while sucking on another one in front.

“No… I mean, yeah… I’m not used to seeing it yet… but…”

“You have no interest in that sort of stuff?”

Candy turns all red and hesitates to give the answer, but does so eventually.

“I am interested. Only…”

Of course she would be interested in sex. Sheer fact that she transferred to this school means that Kami brought her here. That means she has at the very least suitable aptitude for fitting in with all others and their lusty adventures.

Two boys come out of the nearby classroom and pass by Lucy and Candy.

“Hello Sensei, Candy.”

Once they’re gone, Lucy notices the problem. The girl has retreated behind her, latching onto Lucy’s shirt.

“You’re still afraid?”

Candy nods.

No need to ask what has caused this. She seems to have developed a fear for boys after what happened the other day. Understandable, but problematic for her future social life if she can’t associate properly with the opposite sex anymore.

…

Lucy enters the classroom I’m in charge of. It is closing time and most students have already left. Only one small group remains at the back of our classroom, enjoying virtues of the flesh as a foursome, while I sit on the teacher’s desk with Chiaki on my lap, doing the same. The small preteen girl happily continues moving her little hips up and down while simultaneously holding my shoulders and grabbing that typical plushy by its ear. Lucy leans against the wall a bit further.

“Playing around?” she asks with a warm smile towards Chiaki, who responds with a nod.

“I really don’t get what is so special about his sausage,” Lucy wonders.

“It feels good.” Chiaki answers her earnestly.

“So it seems…” Lucy sighs while closing her eyes as she waits till Chiaki is done.

Once noticing we finished our combined orgasm, she comes towards us and takes a seat next to me on the same desk. While playing around with the plushy belonging to Chiaki, who still sits on my lap with my “sausage” inside of her, the new math teacher starts talking about the reason for her sudden visit.

“I have a request.”

I was expecting her to make some kind of jab first, but she jumps straight to the point.

“What is it about?” I ask.

“Mm… It’s kind of complicated.”

“Like that time with Chiaki?” I’m only throwing something out there honestly, it’s probably a lot less serious.

“Well, something like that.”

“Heh, so you openly admit now that you planned everything back then with Chiaki?”

She calmly answers, no hint of annoyance or stuck up attitude in that voice, simply focusing on fiddling around with a large floppy ear belonging to Chiaki’s plushy.

“What else could I do? Kami refused to help when being asked, so you were the only one I could rely on for that sort of thing.”

“So who needs helping now?” I ask.

“Candy. Ah, I mean, Candice.”

“Yeah, I remember her.”

“She has developed a fear of boys,” she explains.

Huh? Never heard of that before. ”Like a phobia?”

“Something like that. Some bad shit happened, and that affected her greatly it seems,” she finally stops playing with the rabbit plushy and starts petting Chiaki’s head, “and I would like you to do something about it. Doesn’t matter how. Like how you helped Chiaki.”

I don’t mind helping anyone, but this doesn’t sound all that easy as she makes it sound. “Why me?”

“Because I don’t know what to do, and you’re the expert in dealing with girls that age,” she bends over and points at my penis inside of the little girl. “Use your magic stick if you have to, whatever works.”

“Hey, no need to insult someone when asking for help.”

Lucy looks at me seriously.

“I’m not. Isn’t that your style of solving all problems? By sticking a dick in it?” her mouth line shapes itself into her typical smug face while she pats on Chiaki’s head. “Especially when they’re this young.”

I can’t deny any of it.

“There is no guarantee I’ll succeed though. Some girls have bad compatibility with me after all,” I try to temper her expectations.

A gentle laugh fills my ears.

“Only the type that’s rotten on the inside, like me.”

Returning to a more serious tone she continues.

“I’m not telling you to succeed. I’m asking you to try. That’s all.”

I think for a moment, though my conclusion is already foregone.

“Okay, I’ll try.”

Lucy stands up and walks to the exit while I mutter out loud.

“Candy eh… how should I get started?”

Reaching the door she stops and turns her head to me.

“How would I know? You’re the gigolo here, not me.”

I want to start thinking about how to tackle this problem that has been dumped on me, but her voice draws my attention.

“Daisuke…”

I look up at her feminine looking figure in the doorway again.

“…Thanks.”

With that soft spoken final word she leaves the classroom.

One day later. Lucy is doing a routine checkup walk around the hallways during noon break. Coming around the corner, she can see Candy standing alone, leaning against a wall while avoiding any and all contact. The girl’s gaze is intently focused towards an open classroom door opposite of her. As Lucy approaches, she can already hear what is going on in that specific classroom. Leaning on the wall right next to Candy she begins talking.

“Oh my, that is quite the big orgy, even for this place’s standards. How many do you estimate?”

Somewhat startled at first at the frankness of her teacher’s chosen conversation topic, Candy answers without needing to think.

“Thirty three.”

“Hmm… that’s a peculiarly specific number.”

Candy gets red all over, but Lucy continues.

“Want to join them?”

The Philippine girl looks away, too ashamed to answer while not denying the meaning of those words.

“You know I’m a demon, right? Our kind’s senses are pretty damn good. And you know what?”

Candy looks at her, curious what she’s going to say.

“My supernatural sense of smell is telling me something.”

“…What?” the young girl asks curiously.

Lucy places her finger on Candy’s chest.

“I sense a human female in heat.”

Immediately Candy looks away again. Lucy gives her a gentle poke with the elbow.

“Common, admit it. You know you want it.”

“I…”

Oh, almost. She started admitting it but held her mouth immediately after.

“There is no need to feel ashamed. You’re human like all of them, with all physical needs and desires that naturally come with it.”

This finally gets a complete reaction out of Candy in the form of a question.

“Demons too?”

“Oh yeah, we demons have those desires too. Actually, you may not know it, but do you see that pink haired girl over there in that orgy of flesh?”

“Tsubaki?”

“Oh, you know her already? Well that makes it easy. Yeah, her. She’s actually one of our kind, a demon. Succubus to be precise.”

“Eh?!” Candy acts surprised.

“Oh you can talk to her about it, don’t worry. Plenty of people in this school know about us already by now. It’s an open secret. Let me give you another name. Gabriel.”

“Gabriel Sensei?”

“Yeah, your sports teacher,” Lucy confirms.

“She’s a demon?!”

Lucy laughs out loud.

“Hell no! The opposite, she’s an angel. An archangel no less. You can ask her about it too, she’ll show you her wings and halo if you tell her I sent you.”

“But Gabriel Sensei is pregnant,” Candy responds confused.

“True, and I can assure you her child was conceived the same way you see in that classroom. When it comes to that kind of stuff, angels are just as naughty too, you know,” Lucy bends her elbow, making a casual pointing gesture in the general direction of the orgy. “And as you can see, Tsubaki over there is having a great time. Yeah, we are no different from humans in that department at all. Both demons and angels.”

“So… you feel like that too?” Candy asks.

Lucy is a bit surprised but doesn’t show it. Not having expected this conversation to turn towards herself specifically.

“…Uh, yeah, I have those urges too.”

Candy’s curiosity has been awakened as shame begins to fade further to the back of her mind.

“You have experience?” she asks about her new math teacher.

This is a hard and sensitive question for Lucy to answer since it is connected to things she desperately wants to forget. The thought alone makes her feel uncomfortable, but for the sake of helping this girl get over that fear, she hides all discomfort and answers honestly.

“No… I can’t.”

Candy’s curiosity peaks. “Why?”

Giving her the full story is out of the question. Lucy answers in the shortest and most roundabout way she can quickly think of, that is still good enough to satisfy her student’s curiosity.

“Let’s just say, I’m like you. Too afraid.”

The girl doesn’t say anything, but aware that there is no point in hiding her desires any longer while feeling somewhat of a new-found connection with her teacher, she continues watching at the orgy as Lucy asks a question in turn.

“Which one would you pick out of those?”

Spending some time to observe, Candy replies.

“The older guy with a headband.”

“Oh, not a bad choice. You like them older?”

The girl nods.

“Why is that?”

“Because… he’s… you know…”

Lucy gives a little laugh realizing what Candy is trying to say, guessing the answer.

“Because older men have a bigger, fatter penis than some boy’s?”

Candy is blushing while giving the tiniest of nods. Lucy laughs while giving her a little prod again with her elbow.

“Hey, that is reasoning I can get behind. The bigger, the better,” she places her arm around Candy and pulls the girl a little closer as if going to tell her a secret. “And do you know who’s got the most impressive goods in this entire school?”

“No…”

No nods or vague sounds there. A plain and direct answer, indicating Candy’s interest has been grabbed.

“That would be Daisuke Sensei. You know him, right? When I got introduced to that entire classroom you saw him there.”

Candy is thinking back on that specific day.

“He’s by far the most popular dick in this entire building and beyond. And for a good reason,” Lucy explains.

The girl is listening intently as her teacher gives enticing details.

“Long… Thick… Hard… And tons of experience using it.”

Candy’s mouth has opened as she imagines what Lucy is describing to her, meanwhile still looking at the giant orgy in front.

“And you know what? It’s not only his shape and size that is in a different league than what you see over there.”

Candy has looked away from the orgy. What she’s hearing is starting to peak her interest and fantasy a lot more.

“There’s something special about that penis he’s got.”

“…Special?”

“Oh yeah. Every time he orgasms you could fill a large beer glass with the amount of semen he releases. No kidding,” Lucy looks towards the intrigued girl. “Just imagine that beast going all out inside of you… Interested?”

“I… I think…” Candy murmurs.

“Accept your true nature already. There is no deceiving a demon like me. You’re leaking pheromones left, right and center every time I see you,” Lucy stays silent afterwards for a couple seconds as two students walk past into the classroom to join the orgy. A matter of keeping this conversation between only the two of them. “I’m going to make five guesses based on my unnaturally sharp instincts. If I’m wrong, correct me immediately, okay?”

“…Okay,” Candy nods.

“First of all, you’re a virgin. I can tell that easily.”

…

“Secondly, you discovered your sexuality only recently, and once you did, you played around with yourself any bit of free time you had.”

…

“Thirdly. That evening when I saved you, the reason why you were walking around in such a dark neighborhood is because you are no longer satisfied with simply playing around by yourself. You were hunting for a raw hard dick. Any would have done really, but the dangerous kind appeared.”

With each point, Lucy gives her student a couple seconds to interrupt in case her assumption is wrong.

…

“Fourth. While you are keeping it a secret, you’re actually a giant slut who wants nothing more than a big fat cock giving you a long hard fuck. I can even smell pheromones rising to new heights at this very moment from simply telling you words like that.”

Candy’s face is bright red, but she still doesn’t interrupt, meaning Lucy is straight on target.

…

“Fifth and lastly. When I asked you about what penis you would pick out of that orgy, the thing that came to mind spontaneously was that you rather wouldn’t pick one in the first place. Sure, you like them bigger, you like them harder, but in the end you want to take all of them between your legs without a single exception.”

…

Silence. Lucy got them all right. Eventually the girl starts speaking.

“Ho… how?”

“How do I know? Easily, that’s simply how all people who come here are for the most part,” she grabs the girl by both shoulders, “and there is nothing wrong with any of those things. You’re surrounded with people like yourself. But before you can conquer your problems, you have to admit that there is a problem in the first place. Then you have to accept who you really are. Only then can you find the courage to truly open yourself to people who want to help.”

The girl thinks for a while about the meaning of those words. Then her expression changes to conviction as she looks Lucy in the eyes.

“Okay… I’ll tell you about myself, my feelings.”

“Go ahead, I’m listening to every word you say, and will accept all of it.”

“You’re right. I want it… I want to become a part of that group over there right now. To feel a cock move inside of me… And when he is done, take in another one, and another. I feel so itchy down here and my underwear is all wet from desire.”

“I know, I can tell…” Lucy tips at her nose with a smile.

“But I can’t go for it. Whenever a boy approaches me, that scene from back then comes to mind and makes me afraid. But I don’t want to be left out… I want to fuck.”

She looks back at the orgy with a longing desire in her eyes, shuffling her thighs together.

“…I so want to fuck…”

Lucy gives her a warm hug.

“Don’t worry. All you need is the right type of person for the job. And you’re in luck, I know just the one.” Then she gives the girl some words that make her give a chuckle in response. “And he also happens to have a big fat rod of man-meat.”

“Is it Daisuke Sensei?” Candy wonders.

“Heh, you guessed it right. Don’t worry, he is a very kind man, I’m confident you won’t feel any fear with him as your first partner.”

Candy’s face is showing a different kind of emotion than a combination of arousal, longing and envy that she had so far. Hope, that the fear stopping her from living life how she wants to, is nothing but a small bump on the road, about to be left behind. Lucy notices that change in emotion and gives her an extra pep talk for that last push, having perfectly understood what type of girl she is dealing with.

“Once Daisuke has done his thing, and you’re cured from your fear, I’ll take you to a special place.”

“What place?” Candy asks intrigued.

“There’s a nightclub in this town, I’m sure you’ve heard of it by now from your classmates. That place is actually a giant luxury whorehouse. Think about how many older men go there every night. A fourteen year old exotic little sex-kitten like you is going to be in high demand. If you really want it, you can get fucked raw non-stop.”

Candy’s eyes light up in expectation. The mere thought is turning her on greatly.

“All night long, day after day. Think about all strangers who come here from all over the country and even abroad. Your pussy can welcome them all. Though to become the biggest slut of town, you’re going to have a lot of work to do to fuck your way to the top. There’s some grandmaster level competition in this place.”

Lucy shows a naughty smile towards her student.

“There is only two rules in that place. Rule number one. No nitpicking. Any man who wants to fuck your underage slit can do so anytime, anywhere, in whatever way he wants to.”

Candy’s eyes only start to sparkle more.

“Rule number two. No condoms, anti-conceptive or pulling out allowed. Every penis that goes inside will do so raw. Filling you up with cum. Whether you’re fertile or not is completely irrelevant. You feel up to the task?”

“Only raw…” she repeats Lucy’s words. Salivating at the thought while placing a hand on the location where her womb lies, imagining it filled with countless men’s cum.

The answer is an enthusiastic one.

“Yeah! Please, Sensei! Take me there!”

Taking a small tissue to wipe drool from Candy’s mouth, Lucy accepts her enthusiasm.

“Okay, that’s a promise then. Just leave it to Daisuke and me.”

“Let’s both do our best so we can overcome our fears, Sensei!”

Both? Even though Lucy gives her a nod, deep down inside she doesn’t really consider that ever happening. Repeating the usual words in her mind to convince herself. “I’ll be fine on my own.” Like she has always been, realizing full well the hypocrisy of her own words.

Another day has passed. Lucy enters the principal’s office where Kami is casually sitting behind her desk, sealing some letters.

“Approving more transfers?” the new math teacher asks.

“These? Only a couple,” the Principal answers.

Lucy takes a look at the letterbox.

“A couple eh? That’s about fifty letters.”

“Yes, but only halve are actual application approvals. The others are still for motivating suitable families to move towards this town.”

Lucy takes a seat on the corner of the desk facing sideways, one leg crossed over the other.

“How exactly do you motivate them?”

Kami takes out some letters and starts showing addressee names.

“Depends on the family. This one for example will get a sudden big financial boost a couple days from now, giving them the opportunity to move out of their crime ridden neighborhood as they always wanted to do. And it just so happens that this letter will arrive at an appropriate time to show them some convincing promotional material about our town, its facilities and lucrative job opportunities.”

She takes out another envelope.

“Oh, this one’s easy. A confidential letter detailing what goes on in our nightclub, some compromising pictures attached to it, will accidentally make it to the wrong address. Woops, who would have thought? Single lonely father, one socially incompetent son, both lonely, frustrated and dreaming of some fun sexy times.”

A third envelope.

“This one’s a bit more delicate and only a first step of many. Sexually frustrated mother, divorced last year and with custody over their only child. The daughter has since developed a secret sexual relationship with her father who actually wants to get back together with the mother, but is projecting his feelings for her onto his daughter.”

“Sounds complicated,” Lucy answers her, before suddenly thinking about a certain question she would like to ask, since it is related to this very topic. “Hey, about that moving thing. Some days ago I met a couple thugs in a dark alley…”

“Oh right, those two. Yeah, they’re gone already, repenting in prison actually, where they await trial. Well, technically, one of them in a hospital ward under guard till he has recovered.”

“Ah, yeah, that would be my fault… It wasn’t _that_ bad of an injury… right?”

“He’ll recover, given some time. Don’t worry, at this point there are no more people like that in a thirty kilometer radius.”

“Thirty already?” Lucy is surprised. “Didn’t you start this entire project about half a year ago? Damn, you’re working fast.”

Kami puts the sealed envelopes back in a letterbox.

“I have to. Talk goes around fast you know. Plenty of rumors spreading around the entire country already on how this place is a giant garden of sexually promiscuous and mostly underage nymphs. And I’m not going to let any harm come to them.”

Lucy stops sitting on a corner of the desk and faces Kami.

“So, what did you have me called over for again?”

Kami stands up as well and points to a large stack of boxes at the wall.

“I have some business to attend to, could you put those in the small storage?”

“Not the basement archives?” Lucy asks in turn.

Kami points to a sliding door three meters further.

“No, that storage area right over there.”

“Then why not put them there to begin with?”

Kami shrugs her shoulders and laughs while walking to the door. “You’ll have to think about that one yourself. You know what they say, God works in mysterious ways. I’ll be leaving now.”

Lucy heaves a deep sigh before the Principal sticks her head one more time into the room.

“Oh, and feel free to go grab an extra pair of hands or two to help you out.”

Without waiting for an answer the Principal is already gone.

“Might as well get this over with…” Lucy opens that storage and looks into the small room. “This place sure is cramped.”

Doing some lifting is no big deal to her. No matter what’s in those boxes, they might as well be filled with nothing but feathers with all strength she can muster. But Lucy is not an idiot. This is not the real reason she was brought here.

“Hmm… let’s see… boxes, nobody around, storage room…”

She starts to get grumbly.

“God damn, why does Kami always have to be so roundabout about things. Can’t you simply state your intentions out in the open for once?”

Then she connects some dots.

“Wait… Maybe she did? Didn’t she say to grab an extra pair of hands or two?”

First leaning against a wall to do some pondering, then walking towards the storage and taking a good look inside, a cunning smile begins to form on her face.

“I see… that could work. Now what can I do to set the mood?”

She looks around some more, placing a hand on the top of her blouse to let in some air.

“Sure is hot in here.”

Lucy stops in her tracks for two seconds, having thought of a sudden idea, before heading to the heater.

“Right, let’s crank this boy up all the way to sauna levels. Now let’s see… what else?” she holds both hands over the heater while thinking. A hot glow begins to radiate from it into the already quite warm room.

“Aha!” she suddenly walks out, making sure the door is closed after her to keep heat building up. Only to return after a couple minutes, heading towards the Principal’s desk and turning on the computer and monitor on top of it. After waiting a minute the desktop screen pops up and she starts moving and clicking the mouse cursor around.

“That should do it.”

On the screen is a live display of the photography clubroom visible, though since most classes are still in progress, there’s nobody in the room yet. Lucy has connected the Principal’s computer to the clubroom laptop’s webcam, using the school’s internal connection. After muting the sound and minimizing the webcam window she simply keeps waiting in the Principal’s seat. Eventually the sound of a school bell signals that afternoon classes are over and free club time has begun.

“Now only thing left to do is get the appropriate actors for our little play.”

She walks out again, only to return five minutes later with Candy following behind.

“Thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it.”

The girl shakes her head. “It’s no big deal, I’ll gladly help.”

Lucy points at the boxes.

“Those have to be put in that little storage room over there. But I don’t have a lot of spare time, having to look up some files from the cabinet and such.” Not that there is any reason to be in that file cabinet, but it makes for a decent enough excuse to not help Candy with those boxes. The girl lifts one up, clearly they’re quite heavy for her though she tries not to show it, and stumbles into the closet.

“Where do I put it?”

Lucy points at the top shelves on both sides. Candy tries to reach, but being an average fourteen year old girl in size, her posture is too short.

“Oh right, didn’t think about that,” Lucy says. Even for her it would be very high to reach without using her wings to levitate. She’s not that much taller than Candy after all. Looking at the posture of Candy trying to reach up in vain in the cramped storage, Lucy is convinced this plan is going to work.

“Why don’t you put that box down and use that step in the rack behind you?”

Candy looks around and notices a small two-stepped ladder folded away into the storage space.

“Anyway, I also called someone else over to help. He should be here soon enough, only had some things to do first or something,” Lucy is already grumbling on the inside hoping this additional pair of hands isn’t going to be late.

“He?” Candy asks a bit startled.

“Yes, Daisuke Sensei. No need to worry. He’s a gentle giant.”

Candy feels the weird dichotomy of discomfort at knowing a male will be around her soon, and arousal rising from that very same notion.

…

And that’s when I enter the room.

“Sorry I’m late. What was this about boxes?”

Looking around I see Candy placing down the step.

“Oh, hello Candy.”

Her heart skips a beat at hearing her own name. That same complicated mixture of fear and wondering why I know her even though her class isn’t under my supervision, yet strangely excited that I’m calling her by that nickname signaling familiarity and closeness.

Lucy instructs me on why she called me over.

“Could you help her out with those boxes?”

“Sure.”

Damn, really is hot in here. I want to move to the heater to make sure it’s not turned on, but Lucy stops me with a small lie.

“The heater is broken. It will be fixed by tomorrow.”

Okay… I can tell she’s not telling the truth, since her shifty eye contact is urging me to not ask any questions and simply accept her fake excuse for now. Already had this inkling Lucy was planning something to begin with when she came rushing up to me out of the blue earlier, asking me to come to the Principal’s office as soon as possible. When I started questioning her about the reason why, she was practically dragging me out of the room already, only letting go once I promised to be there. And now that I can see with my own eyes who else has obviously been dragged here, combined with that conversation we had the other day, it is not hard to guess what Lucy expects from me.

I look at Candy who is now standing on the top step, lifting up a box to place it in the storage. As she stretches herself as tall as possible, standing on her toes, both her curves and underwear are clearly visible from where I’m standing. Damn, that girl sure has a short skirt… and a mighty fine ass.

A voice whispers to me from behind as Lucy gives me a slap on the back, pushing me forward.

“Don’t just look at that booty, go tap it already.”

Even standing on the box being used as a step, the owner of that mighty fine ass still has trouble reaching. Before I go towards her and help, Lucy whispers one last sentence to me.

“She wants it as much as you do, trust me.”

I join the girl inside the closet…Or at least, try to. I have to put myself sideways and wring my body between her and the storage rack behind me simply to get in. While what she is standing on is only two steps high, they’re pretty tall steps, so her well-shaped rear is at around the height of my own crotch. Moving myself behind her, I can feel the touch of those supple butt cheeks over my pants as I slide past them. She instantly freezes up in response.

Right at that very moment, the sliding door slams shut, followed by a short clicking sound. I place my hand on the door, but it doesn’t move.

“Hey, Lucy?”

But she doesn’t answer, though my heightened senses are telling me the demon is definitely still on the other side of that door. Candy calls out to her as well, though I already realize it’s useless.

So that is what she had planned. Locking me here in this cramped hot space with Candy so I can use my “magic wand” on her.

It doesn’t take long for Candy to give up calling out. She knows as well as I do what is going on here. Why can I tell? It’s hard to put into words, but it was already a thing for months now that I can get flashes of foresight in my mind of what happens or has happened before. Like just earlier when Lucy whispered to me that Candy “wants it”. I knew already subconsciously, though that knowledge only flashed into my mind once she actually said those words. More specifically, I know these two had an intimate talk yesterday about that specific topic. While I still can’t really get a clear grasp on specifics, certain words do come to mind. Something about her being a slut at heart and wanting big fat man-meat or such.

And that sense has become tuned to a point that at this very close range, I know what this girl is thinking. It doesn’t work very well with everyone, especially non-humans seem to be a lot harder to read or even impossible, like the trio of Kami, Lucy and Gabriel. But regular humans have become easy to read at this distance, and this girl especially is practically an open book. She is remembering her conversation yesterday, and realized earlier this must be an opportunity that Lucy has created for her sake. Though I can also sense fear from the moment I got into this room. A fear that is still very much present.

Still, I’m relieved.

This was the problem I had to solve? Sure, with pleasure. This is actually going to be really easy. When Lucy explained to me this girl has a phobia, I was wondering how to approach this, but being in here together, able to read her state of mind, the problem is essentially non-existent. The reason why is a simple one. One I could sense so strongly it was noticeable the moment I entered the Principal’s office. This girl is showering pheromones around like crazy, and especially being locked in here in close proximity that density is mindboggling. There are only two other females in this school who are at that same level. Karen and Tsubaki. Sure, Karen will always be number one when it comes to total amount of partners, simply by being active for longer from an earlier age. But there is no doubt in my mind, based on what I can read from this Philippine girl, once she loses her fear, Candy is going to quickly join them to form the ruling trifecta of most promiscuous females in existence. One of those flashes that came to me from their conversation yesterday was her being a total slut. Yeah, that is probably the most appropriate description of her nature. Karen’s nature is partly due to nymphomania, Tsubaki’s is being a succubus. For Candy it is different. She has no additional base element that influences her character like that. For her, in the end, it is all about lust in its purest form and nothing more. Still green as she may be, unsullied by any man’s dick, but history’s purest hyper-slut has already been born and standing in front of me right now.

And that is all I need to know to have my worries at ease. Things will be just fine with that fear. Only reason it was a problem, is that she could always run away freely. The moment her fear came up, she bailed instinctively. Even now, if she could, she would have done so the moment I stepped in this room. It being cramped prevented her from quickly running out, and now that the door is shut and locked her ability to run has been taken completely away. That means her lusts finally have time to build up until they will start to eclipse that fear. And they will for sure, in fact it is already starting to happen. While her initial reaction was to freeze in fear, it’s already waning and being replaced by a focus on that pressing touch of my crotch against her shapely bum.

If I touched these luscious hips at this very moment, slid my hands underneath that skirt and pull down her panties, she probably wouldn’t even be capable of resisting.

But I won’t.

Let her build up more of that lust. The more she has, the more Candy will surrender herself willingly to all pleasure that will follow. Rather than simply taking away all fear together with her virginity, I want Candy to have the best time of her life. Making this into a treasured memory. That will be the single best way to blow her fear away in one go without any lingering thoughts remaining afterwards.

“Ah, we’re the first here,” a voice is audible.

I know that voice. That’s Karen.

“Hey, Karen, are you there?” I call out to her. But the voice doesn’t answer. That’s odd, I can only sense one ungraspable presence in the Principal’s office and that is definitely Lucy sitting there somewhere, probably looking all smug about her plan.

“Let’s get started and have some fun,” Karen’s voice continues.

What are they getting started with? Candy is confused as well about what is going on. But a sudden change in volume makes it obvious. That sound is coming from the computer’s speakers. And what is being recorded and played out in this room cannot be misunderstood.

“Ah… Nnn…”

Erotic sounds come out of the speakers. From what I can puzzle together through some background dialogue, that’s inside the photography clubroom. Well, it’s now ex-photography. Even the nameplate on its door now simply says sex club, open to anyone. A place that has become popular again because of the extra comfortable beds.

Candy is listening carefully. She is enjoying those sounds and envying them simultaneously.

Temperature in the storage is rising rapidly. Sweat is dripping down on the floor. I can see it running down the back of her neck. Let’s try and turn the girl around so she can lean more onto the rack against the wall. Thankfully it is filled with large cardboard boxes, so it shouldn’t be uncomfortable to put her weight against it.

“Want to turn around? It will be easier and not feel so claustrophobic,” I suggest.

She nods cautiously.

I press myself as much as possible towards the rack on my side, giving her a bit of space to turn. Not that there is much, but barely enough that with some effort and plenty of rubbing our bodies against each other, she manages to make a turn.

“Sorry about this,” I offer an apology as I stop pressing my back against the storage rack and come a bit closer to her again, but I can tell straight away she’s not all that bothered by this compromising position, though her heart is certainly beating fast with nerves. Head close to mine, looking down but still having her face visible. A perfect opportunity to take a good look at her facial features. Definitely the most exotic human girl in our school, this sexy Philippine fourteen year old. Candy has noticed me looking at her face and is blushing a bit, but she doesn’t turn her face further away, understanding that I am appreciating her feminine features. Heart still beating fast in subconscious uncontrolled fear, but excitement and lust have already become the dominant emotions.

Those sounds in the background are intensifying. Seems like some more couples have joined in and it has become the usual group orgy this school is known for. Karen and whoever her lucky partner is have just finished orgasming.

“You want a go, Hibiki? Okay,” her voice can be heard through speakers.

Candy is getting more and more turned on by the sound of Karen living that nonstop fuck-fest life she herself craves. Taking a heavy breath into her lungs at the sound of Karen welcoming in a new partner’s manhood.

…

The smell of sweat is getting strong. Shit, I didn’t think about one thing. I’m already sweating like crazy with only my shirt on, and this girl has three layers of cloth over her skin. That’s way too much under these temperatures. We have to get rid of at least one or two of those, just to be safe. I don’t want a student collapsing because of heatstroke.

“It’s really hot, right?”

She nods while breathing heavily.

“Let’s at least get rid of your jacket and cardigan. It will be much easier on you with only a shirt.”

She is processing what I said. That strange contradiction is present again. Uncomfortable about undressing in front of a man and wanting it to stop, yet aroused by that very same notion of undressing in front of that same man and wanting it to happen. No mystery which side of the dilemma is going to win that fight in her current state.

Candy nods, but doesn’t move and keeps on looking downwards.

Some more insight has now been learned about her. Already having made up her mind by gathering all courage, she wants me to do it for her. Or rather, to her. When it comes to anything sexual, both male and female fall somewhere into a certain spectrum. Those who do the taking, and those who want to be taken. While I’m somewhere in the middle of that spectrum, leaning towards doing the taking myself, Candy apparently falls firmly into that far extreme end of the being taken category.

Her jacket is closed. Excellent. That gives me an opportunity to unbutton it. Putting my hands on her will also be a great test to see how overpowering lust already is compared to fear. Estimating it shouldn’t end up being a problem at all. Or at least, not for long. Now, where to start. Top or bottom?

I carefully place my hands on her top button. This way will make the entire process more enjoyable for her, as she can experience the undressing effect itself for longer since I can fold open her jacket gradually from top to bottom. Rather than have it fall open in one go at the end if I were to unbuttoning the top last. Slowly, I move the top button through its opening, taking the edges of her jacket and folding them as open as I can before slowly sliding down.

The second button… Open slowly… Fold… and slide down…

Even with the only thing being revealed being her beige cardigan, the entire atmosphere around us is sensual.

With the third button, I have reached her full A-cup sized chest. The moment I touch the button, her lips separate about one centimeter and remain frozen in place as she takes in air, pushing her chest forward. Doing so subconsciously, but even so it is fully meant as a subtle act of titillation by emphasizing her breasts. She stops breathing to hold her chest in place as the tip of a finger gently brushes against the cardigan, feeling some suppleness from what lies beneath.

Folding open her jacket, and sliding down again.

Now that I passed her chest, she breathes out, air flowing down my face. Only now is it noticeable that she started looking at me. Realizing I’m aware of her craving stare, she tilts her head a bit to the side and facing downwards once more, but her eyes are still firmly looking at me. At this point, that contradiction has completely dissipated. The sensuality of this scene is only thing left on both our minds.

Her jacket is finally open. I grab it by the shoulders and without saying a word Candy holds her arms a bit sideways, allowing me to pull it down. I have to bend over very close to her to remove it, but Candy is okay with that. Even holding out her arms a bit backwards, forcing me to get even closer in turn. Chin raised above my shoulder, breasts pressing against me, her hot breath filled with arousal flowing down my neck while I lower the jacket, removing it, and letting it drop to the floor beneath that step she’s standing on.

Pulling my body back to where it was before, I can feel her sense of loss as our physical contact disappears. I wait a moment to gauge her response, will she remove her cardigan?

No, of course not. She wants me to do it again.

Placing my hands at the bottom of her cardigan, she moves her arms upwards without saying a word and folds them above her head while tilting a bit to the side, looking at me with pupils filled with longing. Maybe it’s those exceptional curves for her age that are causing it, maybe she simply has the natural talent, but her posture is a contrapposto that not even the greatest of artists can manage to capture. And she’s not even aware of it.

I continue unwrapping my delicious Candy, pulling up her cardigan, letting go of it for a short moment to adjust my grip. Naturally doing so right at the spot where her two supple mounds are. Pulling the cardigan over those slender arms, I can see sweat rolling down them. Two big curly twin-tails pop out from underneath when I pull higher and they flow down in a smooth swoop. I have to admit, next to her skin color and that sexy waist with wide hips which shapes a mighty fine ass, this mountain of hair is one of her defining visual traits, dominating the picture of her upper halve with their prominent curly presence. I thought before that surely such large and curly twin-tails have to contain extensions, but that is not the case. I can tell easily at this distance that her hair is simply too smooth flowing, every strand too fine for it to be fake. Maybe it’s these curls making it look so voluminous? It doesn’t matter, all I can think of is how beautiful and erotic it will look like when those curls will be bouncing around at my rhythm.

As she moves her arms back down, the soft sounds of sex in the background, coming from the computer, combine with a growing atmosphere around both of us. As we stand in intimate mutually understanding silence. Making it seem like we are a part of that same room, about to participate in that same orgy.

Now that the cardigan is gone, I’m captivated by her appearance. Her pure white blouse is completely drenched in sweat. I can smell the musky odor she releases. At this point, she’s a strategic pheromone bomb going off. Moisture has made her blouse semi-transparent. The whiteness combined with her tan-like darker skin tone contrasts heavily. I can see her smooth feminine abdomen through the cloth. Her neckline is even more visible with sweat, but the most obvious is her chest. The white semi-transparent cloth is sticking like glue to her small but perky tits. Even with that layer of cloth still there, I can for the first time get a view on their shape. A beautiful roundness, naturally uplifted by youthful elasticity of her skin. What captures most my attention however is one simple fact.

No bra.

Her blouse is so soaked that I can even see an outline forming around the middle of that lovely pair of exotic tits. An outline belonging to both her areola. Still half obscured by the blouse, I can make out their size, color and little erect mounds facing forward on top. Her areolae are on the bigger side, though not out of proportion with her breasts. Their color is like the nipple standing on top, a darker color than her tan-like skin. Quite different from the pink I am used to seeing with other girls.

I actually stopped breathing for a while at the sight. Finally I take a deep breath and refocus my mind. What is she thinking of now? I try to sense her thoughts.

Ah, I see… She is aware of what I have been staring at. Aware that she is revealing even these brown nipples underneath that transparent cloth. But there is no discomfort at all. Only the contrary.

She noticed my breath stopping the moment I looked at her breasts, and is immensely enjoying that stare still aimed in her direction, focused on those nipples. Subconsciously pushing her breasts even further forward by arching her back, squeezing them at the same time with the side of her arms, and her smooth unnoticeable chest muscles pulling up both tits to maximum perkiness. Nipples visibly erecting themselves to their limit, protruding as best they can underneath the cloth like they have a mind of their own and screaming out to be seen.

Candy’s brain is firing every single neuron it can to make her body look attractive and tempt the teacher in front to lay his hands all over it. Her eyes frozen on mine so as not to miss a single instant of my gaze enjoying the sight of her semi-revealed sexy body.

Neither of us speak a word.

Because there is no need to, we both understand each other without words.

Because we’re both afraid that even a single word can break the mood.

Good God, I already know fucking this girl is going to be amongst the greatest of pleasures in existence.

We both know that is the result I’m working towards.

We both crave for that result more than anything else.

She begins to play with her hair, slowly rolling some strands around her finger, starting to move her face and body around in subtly different poses, though still keeping eye contact. She is seducing me like a master, and the best part is that she is once more doing it subconsciously.

For the first time Candy gives me a tempting smile after my eyes glance into hers when done scanning every feminine line of that body. Continuing to make small adjustments to her pose as I return to laying my gaze down her entire sweat-soaked being. Making sure I get a good view of whatever part is being looked at.

Moving my vision down to her legs, something catches my attention. There is no need for Candy to look down herself, for she already knows what has caught my attention. After all, she was already hoping it would do exactly that. A trickle of lubrication is running down one of her thighs. Most girls would be embarrassed at such a display and cover themselves. This one however leans backwards against the rack a bit more to give me a better view. I can tell what is going on in her mind. What she is trying to tell me with her body language.

Look. Please look at me.

Another inviting smile. Candy is the one scanning my body now, taking some stops at my chest and crotch in particular. The bulge is obvious. Knowing she is the cause fills her with happiness. I can sense she wants to see it, touch it, and feel it moving inside of her. But she’s the type who wants to be taken. That initiative will have to come from me.

I take the top of my shirt and pull on it some to let in much needed air. It immediately draws her attention as she looks at the buttons.

Moving my hand on the top button of my own shirt, I can sense her excitement rising. Opening them one by one I push my shirt open while still keeping it on, revealing my bare chest. She automatically moves a bit forward, closer to me. No need to have a sixth sense to know she wants to place her hand on my chest and touch my muscles, but she won’t take the initiative. So I place my own hand next to her on the rack, leaning forward myself. Seeing my body move closer, she instinctively raises her hand to cushion herself in case I bump into her. I stop once I feel her hand on my chest.

The distance between our upper bodies is paper thin. Every time she inhales, her breasts touch my chest. So every single breath, she inhales deeply. Looking her in the eyes with a confident look, our distance short enough to rest my forehead on hers if I wanted to. Now that her hand is touching me, she has no reason not to keep that contact. The hand moves downwards, not losing contact once, from my chest towards my stomach muscles and back up again, as we breathe in each other’s warm exhaled air.

A quick glance of her eyes downwards and back to me. In that instant, she thought about my knee, which is brushing against her leg now that I’m standing so close to her. Not that she wants me to remove it, on the contrary, having thought about how it would feel if I were to move my leg even closer and force it between hers. I’m happy to oblige and start pushing my leg in between, forcing them open. I can feel her breath getting faster with excitement in response. Candy’s gaze is drowning in lust at this point as she is peaking in arousal.

I understand the origin of her desires very well. My act of placing my hand next to her was more than simply to close the distance. As was my confident stare into her eyes. This type of girl who only enjoys being taken is not simply looking for a pro-active partner to take the initiative, but is also often into a dominating type of male. My posture right now is one that instinctively makes her feel pinned down. Which is also why I used more force than usual in spreading her legs with my knee. With a girl like Candy, this will work like a potent aphrodisiac. She loves the mere thought of a man forcing his way between her thighs with almost brute strength and intimidation. After all, that was exactly what this girl was looking for in that dark alley, a man or two to pin her down and force themselves onto her. That dream came true when she got cornered, her heart beating in excitement of what was to come, until she saw a knife being pulled out and heard one of them talk about “disposing the evidence afterwards”. Only then did Candy realize all trouble she had caught herself in and tried to run in vain. None of that risk exists here. She can live her dream of being a man’s plaything without restraint, without danger.

Time to start being more aggressive, moving my other hand into her beautiful curly hair and toying around with it, brushing with my fingers and rolling it around. My body language is telling her that she is my captured sex-kitten and she has no means of escape. The entire setting of being stuck in a closet only adds to the mood.

Placing the same hand that was toying with that luscious hair underneath Candy’s chin and pushing it up, not too gently, not too forceful, and staring her close in the eyes before pushing her head a bit sideways and moving my face down to her neck. Breathing down on her before inhaling deeply through my nose, taking in the aroma of sweat.

“Haa~h…”

My aggressive approach starts paying off straight away. That’s the first sound she has made since we’ve been stuck in here and stopped calling for Lucy. Caused by air that was released from deep in her lungs, passing the vocal chords, releasing a spontaneous sugary sweet lust filled mixture of a breath and a moan.

I place my hand now on her blouse, right at the collarbone, sliding over soft contours of the bone and pushing her afterwards with some force against cardboard boxes on the rack. Hand moving downwards to the top button of her sweat soaked blouse. Candy’s eyes are begging me to open it.

But I don’t just yet. Not before slowly dragging that finger downwards over sweat soaked cloth, between her tits and into the belly button, then going up again while following the contour of her left breast all the way around before giving a prod onto her nipple.

Then I start repeating the same routine I did earlier with her jacket, when opening its buttons. Though this time with faster, determined movements while leaning forward with a dominating presence.

One flick with my finger and the top button of her shirt opens, followed by grabbing the edges and a short pause while looking into her eyes. Then with a force-filled instant move I yank open that piece of her shirt. Her naked collar bone is now revealed. Candy is leaking like crazy between her legs in response.

The second button. One flick and open it goes. A short pause followed by another quick tug and I can see the soft inviting top contour of her tan-colored breasts going up and down vividly with every breath she takes. Her heart is beating hard and fast just like it did that horrible night, this time not out of fear, but out of pure anticipation. Pumping Candy’s body full of oxygen and energy, preparing it for her deepest desire. To be physically taken as a mate.

Still leaning with a dominating posture, knee spreading her legs, I move my fingers over the contour of that revealed upper breast line. Supple softness coming from a body that is running hot as a stove.

The next button. One moment of hesitation and … Nothing.

I don’t open it, and instead go further down, towards the bottom button on her shirt. Flicking it open and revealing the soft skin of her lower belly.

The button above is my next target. After that one opens, a cute little belly button reveals itself. I poke into it, twisting my finger around. If it were possible, I would have lowered myself to put my tongue in it for a bit, but there is not enough space to squat down in this storage with both of us inside. A shame, but I will taste that spot some other opportunity. Her abdomen muscles are practically non-existent, a soft squishy belly is all I can feel, covered by tight youthful skin.

I go one button higher, the last but one. I flick it open and move my hand underneath what was just made accessible. The bottom of two squishy soft round contours touch my hand. Being an A cup, combined with her naturally perky shape, the transition from her lower chest into her tits is a smooth one. Sliding over them, I make sure to stop underneath her breasts and put some uplifting force into them. She breathes in deep every time I do, further pushing her softness into my hands.

And now the final button, where I wait. Easy to tell what her eyes are begging me to do. Knowing what will be fully revealed once this last obstacle disappears, Candy is pleading me with every bit of her body to open that crucial button as if her life depends on it. As I teasingly move my fingers over the button, up or down and left or right, she adjust ever so slightly the arch in her back to make sure the button remains always right underneath my fingertips.

The moment I flick it open, I can feel an instant surge of ecstasy coursing through her body, even when we haven’t gotten to the main course yet. There is no need to tug her blouse open. This girl is so eager to reveal her vulnerable naked tits that her deep breath pushes open the wet sticky cloth by itself. Giving her most seductive smile, inviting me to look as long and intense at her bared upper body as I want.

Candy’s naked chest is as luscious and well curved as I imagined her to be. Well shaped perky tits, a very small waist for a girl still in the midst of puberty, and wide hips signaling fertility that still hold her tartan patterned skirt. Touching right underneath her left breast my thumb slides right beneath the bottom. I can sense Candy’s thoughts screaming out to touch, grope and fondle them already.

Moving my hand upwards, I give her what she craves, feeling that softness press inwards and adjust to my hand. This girl has those kind of tits that fit just right into the palm of a hand. Hands that start to massage that alluring squishiness clockwise.

“Nnnn…”

Her voice is leaking more and more. Though actual words are still unspoken. Only vocal displays of sheer pleasure that can no longer be contained. Only being fondled on her breasts so far, and Candy is already wondering how she ever managed to live without this for so long, and what a shame it truly is to have only discovered this part of life now and not sooner. Much sooner.

I can feel the sad sense of parting inside of her thoughts as my hand moves lower again. No need to worry girl, if you thought that was good, just wait for what comes next.

While standing on the step, I could technically bend myself to reach her tits with my mouth, but it would be cramped to do so. Therefor I choose another method. Placing my arm behind the back of her waist, I pull her forcibly closer to me in a single move while Candy surrenders herself, eager for whatever I may have in mind. Then I move that arm lower underneath her bum and lift the girl up in one go. Her feet resting themselves on one of the shelves behind me.

There, that’s better. Her tits are right in front of me now. And this girl is more than light enough to keep her lifted. There is no way I’m going to let this exotic pair get out of this storage without getting a good taste of them.

“Ah!” she lets out a short sudden moan as I bite down on one of those delicious looking large dark nipples. Her arms immediately come down around me to hold me in place. I’m using my teeth more than usual, occasionally letting go to lick her areola before biting down again and rolling her nipple between my teeth, then taking a bigger bite into the soft skin of her breast before narrowing again and sucking hard on her nipple. The rich taste of sweat covering her tits is simply delicious. Once I cleansed one side from her leaked body juices, I change to the other and do the same. A sudden vibration runs through her body. I knew it was coming already. She’s orgasming at my foreplay. Voice leaking out from her mouth.

“Nnnnn …”

I can feel Candy desperately rubbing her legs up and down against whatever she can, kicking down a small box on the storage rack behind me in the process.

When done satiating myself to her gorgeous underage breasts, both of her hills are coated in my saliva instead, some temporary teeth marks still in the process of disappearing on her supple skin. I can’t wait to get her pregnant. White milk pouring out of these dark nipples and running over her tan-like skin is going to be a salivating sight to behold.

Candy is still catching her breath when I place the girl down again onto the step. I don’t intend to give her time to recover. She’ll be fine if I continue, besides, that is exactly what the girl wants me to do. Still, before I move on to her lower region, I do feel like there is one thing left to do at the top that is of crucial importance.

I lift up her chin high and place my mouth on her lips before she has enough time to even realize what is going to happen, immediately putting my tongue into her mouth. Something I consider essential at this point when adding a new partner to my harem as a symbol of affection. And as much as I am using some force with this girl, I still consider her a partner I want to treasure in various ways. Not only as a regular inside my bedroom, but as a beloved partner for the rest of my life and a mother of my children. And that may happen faster than expected. I can feel she’s at peak fertility. There is a very high chance considering my own divinity-fueled fertility, she will get pregnant when taking in my seed into her womb on this day.

My kiss with her has somewhat of a different flair from the usual, but that same affection is still put into it, and I can sense from her response that message is being thoroughly received. She is bending through her legs a bit so she can rest her body against my chest, seeking close contact. Her neck bent backwards, our mouths are connected almost vertically. Gently, her arms move underneath mine and fold upwards to hold onto my shoulders. Body losing all strength and falling into my embrace. My heightened senses are telling me that while she experienced her greatest pleasure during the orgasm just earlier, now she is experiencing more intimacy and affection than ever before and trying her best to return that feeling. That’s what can be called a giant success. And I have to admit, these senses used to be confusing and sometimes even discomforting, but at times like these I’m so glad to have them. Knowing for a fact that this girl is pouring her very heart and soul into this moment is giving me a warm fuzzy feeling throughout my entire body. She’s truly adorable.

…

Still not saying a word when we’re done after about ten minutes of continuous kissing, we separate our mouths. In that position, she was the one who received most of my saliva, but she loves it that way. Some of it is still connected between us as I take some distance, until it snaps and falls down her chin. I use my thumb to wipe it off and put it right in front of her glossy lips so she can lick it clean.

My crotch is rejoicing when the thought enters my mind it’s about time to make her mine. I’m not the only one having that same thought. Her loins are burning with desire. She’s fantasizing about that big fat man-meat she heard about yesterday. Apparently she even knows about my impressive amounts of cum and is imagining at this very moment what it must be like to have that enter her fertile body. She won’t have to imagine for long, I’m about to make her experience it first hand, and Candy knows it, already pushing herself to the rack behind so I can more easily reach her bottom in this cramped space.

Grabbing the skirt, I open its single button and let it fall down.

Only one barrier left. White underwear, completely drenched to a point of saturation with sweat and natural lubrication. I don’t hesitate in pulling it down as deep as possible, where gravity can do the rest, and make it fall to join the skirt already on her ankles.

There it is…

While bending backwards, Candy is tilting her hips to face me as much as possible, using every bit of strength she has. I can tell she feels a great sense of pride in showing the most treasured part of her body to me. A thick sticky drip of lubrication comes out from between her labia, stretching out for no less than thirty centimeters in one smooth go, getting thinner the longer it gets, before finale dropping lower and reaching all the way onto the step. Another thick drop immediately starts flowing out, running down the still existing thin strand.

Without even being aware of it, I’ve already unbuttoned my own pants and let them fall down. Completely focused on the sight of her soaked pussy. I can see why she feels so proud. Her wide hips, soft thighs and that beautiful triangle they form with her pussy. I can recognize all my partners by the shape of their vagina, which have a surprising amount of variety. And hers is going to be particularly easy to remember. I thought by now her wide hips and fine ass were her most alluring characteristic.

I was wrong.

This is not the pussy of a regular fourteen year old. Hers reminds me more of Chiaki’s, looking like a preteen girls’. That disparity of a fourteen year old child with a body whose curves scream “sexy” on one hand, and yet has a preteen girls pussy on the other hand, leaking extreme amounts of sticky mucous lubrication. Add on top her exotic appeal and I am frankly stunned by the sight. This girl is pure sultry sex.

A seductive giggle leaves Candy’s mouth. I was too captured again by the view she is giving me to read her state of mind. Her giggle brings me back to reality. Seeking a connection with her mind, I can tell she made that sound out of sheer pleasure and excitement at seeing me so stunned by the hidden beauty which was underneath that white piece of underwear.

As she keeps releasing her sticky fluids non-stop, another emotion is now burning as hot into her mind as it does between her legs. She most desperately wants to know how it feels like to get fucked inside that very same preteen-like, dripping wet and burning hot pussy. Fucked. Preferably long, hard and wild. Raw

After seeing Candy in all her beauty, I want nothing more myself. I grab her hips eagerly and with vigor, bending my legs somewhat to be at the right height to enter. Simply by touching her with my tip, I can feel those fluids running down my entire penis, completely coating it in a sticky sweet sensation like honey flowing down.

Only thought on my mind… What her soaked inside will feel like when my penis dives into the smut of her tight slit.

Only thought on her mind… What my big fat cock will feel like when it buries all the way inside of her slippery wet pussy.

I thrust harder than ever before, making the small girl’s entire body bump upwards in the process. Her pussy lips widen effortlessly and welcome me home as I slide all the way deep into her chamber, accompanied by a squishy sound from the overflowing juices. As her lower lips kiss my pelvis, I can feel the wonder that is her inside. Gripping very tight as one would expect from a preteen-like vagina, yet so smooth to enter because of her record amounts of fluid. Is it caused by the hot temperature in this room? I don’t know, but her inside feels burning hot. An intense pleasant sensation overcomes me. This girl’s mind has no guard whatsoever, so unusual even for a human, that I can easily sense her emotions and feelings transfer to me. In this single hard thrust, she felt so much pleasure and joy that her brain can’t cope with anything else.

There is no stopping me at this point. Everything is so intense that I feel like a druggie who hasn’t got his shot in a long time and now finally gets his dose. No, a druggie is only one individual. What she alone is experiencing is that strong already, and I’m feeling it combined with my own senses.

I thrust non-stop, furiously. My penis wildly sliding back and forth at a speed it has not experienced before, the storage rack creaking loudly at our fast rhythm like it could collapse at any moment. Combined with all heat inside of her, it feels like the only reason I don’t get my skin burned off from friction is thanks to her perfect lubrication, smooth as a hot knife through the tightest butter.

God, she feels so good to fuck. My hips are moving on their own. My initial impression when I saw her fully naked was spot on. This girl is nothing less than the embodiment of the purest, hottest of sex.

She is standing on her toes with one leg, the other I have lifted for easy access. But I lift her entire body up now, pushing Candy back into the cardboard boxes behind her as I plow incessantly with brute force. Both her legs are now in the air. Skirt and underwear still swinging around that same ankle.

Her voice is sugary sweet. She doesn’t moan hard at all, in fact it’s hard to even call it a moan in the first place. It’s that same sound she made earlier, a mixture of something resembling a very silent moan with erotic breathing. It is so… subtle and delicate. And oh so arousing.

Lucy, who I can still sense as sitting outside, can without a shred of doubt hear what is going on in this place. If the constant squishing of our genitals rubbing against each other isn’t making it clear, then it has to be that sweet voice of Candy. Or the furious slapping of flesh against flesh. Or this entire storage room creaking under these constant violent forces it has to endure. Or that rhythmical hard beating against the door her left lowered leg is doing with every thrust.

She is holding on to my shoulders as best as possible. Fingers are clawing into my flesh, though at the same time careful not to use her nails. Like practically everything this girl does, she does even that subconsciously, on nothing but natural impulse and talent to be the perfect sex object for her partner.

Just how much of a natural genius can one be? I’m about to orgasm already, but she noticed and put a halt to it. Adjusting her position ever slightly, loosening her walls’ tight grip on me for a moment barely short enough to make me regain control over myself. Once the orgasm was avoided she once again tightens around my penis, perfectly wrapping herself around both my shaft and penis head. She’s doing the same process all over again every time I’m about to cum. And I love her for it. The more she can delay the outcome, the longer I get to enjoy her slippery hot insides.

I wonder if Kami was drunk when she had this girl made, or had a bet or something to create the ultimate subservient sex machine. In that case, she succeeded.

As Candy moves her hands to try and find a more stable source to latch on to, I let her body rest against the cardboard boxes behind and grab firmly onto both her wrists, holding them at the same height as her head, pinned down right next to her giant curly twin-tails that are shaking violently but smoothly like flowing waves. Her pussy tightens even harder when I do, giving a couple spasms in the process. The feeling of having her arms pinned down only turns Candy on even more.

Her tits are shaking fast yet equally smooth, making circular motions. One clockwise, the other counter-clockwise. Her mouth is wide open to let in all air she needs, no spare energy to swallow, drool running down her chin, almost as much as her lower halve is releasing constantly and spilling on the floor.

This is sort of a reverse situation from when I had my first experience with Tsubaki. She went all wild when her succubus nature awakened. Now I’m the one going all wild, banging Candy like some wild animal with more force than I thought myself capable of.

…

Another orgasm is building up. I lost count how many times she prevented me from finishing. But this time I know things are going to be different. She herself is about to orgasm, and wants me to do so simultaneously.

I can’t hold it in anymore. Penis is about to explode, and my balls are no different after having been denied an ejaculation countless times during this single furious and intensely passionate session. I’m expecting a record load to come out, and knowing my usual norm, that is saying a lot.

A short flash enters my mind, picked up by my heightened senses, originating from the mind of this girl in front of me. Candy, already having her periods for a while now, has right now thought about this being a high risk day for her to get pregnant. Realizing that by any account she should let me cum outside to be safe. In these last seconds, she adjusts her legs, moving them from next to me while hanging over my arms, to right on top of my shoulders. Doing so, her thighs move closer towards each other as she suddenly presses them together, squeezing her vagina between.

The resulting feeling inside of her pussy is absolutely godlike. If I had any thoughts of pulling out, that thought would be abandoned right here, right now, exactly like she intended.

I release my orgasm instantly as a result, pressing as close into her as I can all the way to her womb. There’s not even room for a piece of thin paper between our pelvises as our soft skin sinks into each other with my push. Realizing I’m about to shoot what Lucy described the other day as records amount of cum, and doing so right into Candy’s highly fertile womb, makes her go over the peak as well. Triggering her orgasm in turn.

The sound she makes is exactly the same as her sugary-sweet subtle semi-moan she had this entire time, but now in a higher pitch and continuous for the entire duration.

As expected, I can feel an amount of cum gushing forward like never before, and the first gets already shot out continuously with as much strength and vigor as our entire session has been, straight into her inner chamber. Filling it up completely and spilling out towards her vaginal walls where it comes gushing forward between our tightly connected genitals.

Her walls are not having irregular spasms, rather they form strong, smooth convulsions directed straight towards her deepest inside. Even her vagina is making it plain as day where she wants my sperm. Even so, there is no containing this amount. There simply isn’t enough room inside of this young girl. It keeps pouring out from between our pelvises, most of it leaking on the floor, some building up on top of her vagina.

There is just no stopping it, my balls squeeze out an amount I don’t understand how. Candy is looking down to where we connect, seeing cum spilling out non-stop. Her pupils are in a daze, the bliss she is feeling far beyond anything ever experienced before. She had extremely high expectations of sex, especially from my hard cock in particular, but this entire experience has gone far beyond what she imagined. And this orgasm has blown away those expectations in the best way possible.

…

We’re finally done. Some thick cream still coming out with every minuscule move we make. Nine months from now, without a shred of doubt, she’s going to have a mouth to feed.

Having finally come back to her senses Candy looks at me. Without saying a word I can tell what she is conveying. Unmeasurable gratitude. For erasing her fear, for fulfilling her dream, and for making her feel like she has entered the most pleasant depiction of heaven.

Candy has moved her legs next to me again. I place my hands over them, and gently caress her thighs. She raises herself closer, puts both hands on my chest and places her head next to them while I hold her tight. Now that sex is over, there is more time for some less forceful things. Her affection is overflowing now, raising her head towards me for a kiss.

I eventually pull out of her burning hot comfortable oven, some cum still spilling out when I do. Once I’m out, her preteen-like vagina seals perfectly as if nothing happened. Looking down the entire time, she giggles when seeing some whiteness drip out. Placing her hand on her own belly, I can sense she is filled with happiness. Feeling all fuzzy and warm knowing that a man’s seed is finally inside of her right now.

…

I got erect again in response. Noticing it, she gives me a seductive smile once more.

Good god, this girl. It is easy to tell what is going through her mind. After the most tiring single bout of sex, she wants some more. Heh, well… fine with me. Lucy will have to wait a bit longer. This second one is going to be more of a quickie anyway.

I push her close to me again. She knows what that means and her eyes are already lighting up. Turning Candy around, I push her towards those boxes while holding her hips in place with my other hand. She obediently places her hands next to her head on the boxes. Face turned sideways to look at me through the corners of her eyes. Perking up her delicious bum, pussy looking just as good from the rear as from the front. She’s wiggling a bit left and right, that same sense of pride once more present.

I place at her entrance again and jam it in once more. She sounds even squishier now with my earlier cum mixed with her lubrication. My pelvis smashing into her butt cheeks with force. The loud sound of slapping into her soft flesh repeats non-stop.

Since our second round started twenty minutes have passed. The sliding door opens right at the moment I’m shooting another load into Candy. It’s my third one already. Lucy is standing in front of the open door, looking at us with a soft expression. Candy is looking back at her, still in the process of having her latest orgasm. My dick firmly stuck inside her vagina from behind, pumping out more thick white cream that has long since no more place to go but outside, spilling down in large quantities between our deeply connected bodies. Candy is not showing any shame at all. Having known from the start why Lucy locked us into this room after all, and that she had to be around here somewhere, listening. What is shown aplenty is bliss from her current orgasm, gratitude towards Lucy for the role she played in setting this up, and especially a mighty strong streak of exhibitionism knowing a third party is watching during her most intimate moments.

As Candy’s orgasm ends, Lucy knows exactly the right way to congratulate her.

“Eight o’clock this evening sounds good?”

Candy jumps in her arms with joy knowing the meaning of those words. Lucy is going to keep that promise of bringing her to that rumored nightclub. Not that Lucy will enter herself, only drop Candy off there, but that’s enough. She can spend the entire evening and night in sexual ecstasy. And do it all over again the next day.

Having left the storage, I put my pants back on. Lucy is in a good mood, not bothered by having to wait a bit longer than anticipated. This end result was worth it. Candy will never have any issues dealing with males again. Living without them on the other hand, could prove to be impossible now. But I’m sure the girl herself doesn’t mind.

Still holding a grateful and happy Candy in her arms, Lucy looks down on the floor of this storage.

“Dude, seriously… I’ve heard stories and seen stuff by now, but where did all that come from?”

The entire floor is covered in a thick puddle of both our fluids.

Candy’s mood suddenly changes. She lets go of Lucy and looks at that mess we made inside the storage room, putting a hand on her belly. Eyes start to show panic. Lucy shoots a glance at me, confused about this sudden change in her student. I give a wink in return and a subtle thumbs up to let her know all will be fine and leave it to me. Approaching Candy who is standing in a daze, she suddenly gets lifted up like a princess as I carry her to a little visitor’s waiting bench at the side of the room, where we sit down while holding her sideways on my lap. Gently but firmly placing her head against my chest.

That sudden change she felt was a realization of what we have done. After coming back to her senses now that the rush of continuous lust and orgasm is over, the reality of having taken in a man’s seed in her fertile womb is weighing on this girl’s mind. Not that she herself minds, but what about her life from now one? She didn’t really think this one through and got too absorbed in the act to care until now. What if this man rejects her? What will her family think if she comes home with a child growing inside? The uncertainty of whether she actually will get pregnant or not only makes her more nervous.

While brushing her hair and putting my mouth close to her ears, I ease her mind. Let’s start with a basic fact.

“Candy, there is no doubt about it, after what we just did, you’re one hundred percent guaranteed pregnant. I can tell. If you don’t believe me, we can ask the demon in this room.”

My vision looks over to Lucy, signaling her to back me up. Lucy gets the hint and understands what I intend to do, so she goes along with it, while making use of a coffee making machine in the corner of this room.

“Oh yeah, he is right. Trust me. His fertility is on a whole different level than a regular person’s by now. If his partner is having even a slightly risky day and lets this guy come inside, you’re done. Pregnant, knocked up, bun in the oven. It is already a done deal.”

Even without my divine boosted fertility, I would know for sure. I can sense it just like Kami can. Very faint and extremely fragile, but the beginnings are there, inside of this young Philippine girl, since about five minutes ago.

I place a finger onto her belly and give a little push into her soft skin.

“Right here.”

Some of her sudden anxiousness disappears and turns into a sense of wonder while she’s looking at where I’m pointing.

Now, step two.

“Don’t worry about the reaction of your family. There are plenty of girls in this school who are pregnant. That’s a completely normal thing here.”

Plenty is actually more of an understatement at this point in time. Though she needs a bit more assurance than that. Something that can act as proof.

“After all, aren’t your parents the ones who took in a complete stranger Philippine girl and called her Candice? They will happily accept their own daughter’s child. What parent wouldn’t?”

That seems to work. She’s already holding her own belly instinctively, even if having only now found out about conception, totally convinced that she wants to carry this new life and give birth to it regardless of what anyone says. That connection a parent has with their child is something she already naturally understands without a need for words.

She looks at me, only a shadow of that anxiousness remaining.

“That means… Sensei too?”

I raise her chin again, followed by a deep kiss. Immediately I can feel her heart racing with renewed joy and vigor. She got all answers that were sought for. Both her family and the father will accept her child.

Lucy sits down on the Principal’s seat, fresh coffee in her hands. Looking at the hot cup in silence, not wanting to interrupt.

During the kiss, Candy’s affection for me is peaking. Afterwards she puts all weight onto my chest while resting her head, wanting to cuddle. Gently caressing, I continue talking in a hushed voice.

“So, how about this? If our child is a girl I will decide on a name, and if it’s a boy you pick the name.”

She makes a subtle endearing sound meaning yes.

This intimacy right now makes for an odd contrast to our earlier, almost violent mating session. Though both fall completely in line with her submissive nature. While cuddling, I explain her everything in detail about my various wives, some of them already pregnant, and how the girl called Candy is now a part of our large happy family.

…

After about twenty minutes, Lucy breaks her silence.

“Don’t forget to put on your clothes again.”

Right, Candy is still sitting with her blouse open and no skirt or underwear, both her tits and gorgeous pussy revealed. I was going to mention it earlier myself, but refrained from doing so. Having learned many things about this girl, Candy being an exhibitionist as one of those. A character trait she didn’t even know herself until now. Greatly enjoying both Lucy’s and my own stares at her practically naked body. With reluctance, she lets me close the buttons on her blouse. But what I whisper to her more than makes up for it.

“Once you release milk from those little tits, I’m going to teach you all kinds of fun and sexy play surrounding motherhood.”

The rest of her clothes are still lying in that storage room. Cardigan and jacket are lying inside a puddle on the floor. Those are going to be stained pretty bad, no doubt. Thankfully her skirt is fine, as I can see it hanging on one of the cardboard boxes’ corners.

A smug look from Lucy is aimed my way when she starts speaking.

“That reminds me…”

Oh boy, I don’t like that sound.

Lucy leans back on the principal’s chair and lays her feet on the desk as if she owns this place.

“Since I’m the one Kami left here in this room, that kind of makes me acting Principal right now.”

Let me guess. Physical labor?

“And this acting Principal is still seeing plenty of boxes who should be in that storage room by now.”

Crap. She’s right.

Lucy is enjoying my expression, but her smug look immediately softens after.

“It’s fine, simply leave them. Kami can take care of things herself for once.”

“You sure we don’t have to?” Candy asks.

“Nope, acting Principal’s orders. Pregnant girls don’t lift heavy boxes. Besides, just look at the place,” she’s pointing her by now empty coffee cup to the puddle on the floor. “That’s a workspace health-hazard violation right there.”

Having finished closing the buttons on Candy’s blouse I place her on both feet and go pick up the clothes. As expected, jacket and cardigan are in need of a thorough wash… or two.

“I’ll take these home with me and put them in the washing machine,” I tell Candy.

She’ll be fine with simply a blouse. By now it had some time to dry so the transparency effect is mostly gone. I’ll give her my jacket too, to put on top. Holding down the skirt in front of her, she obediently steps into it so I can lift it up and close the button around her waist. Now lastly, this still drenched piece of underwear.

“Candy won’t need underwear where she’s going tonight,” Lucy points out to me.

Fair enough. Honestly with her new-found love for casual sex combined with exhibitionism, I doubt she’ll ever wear panties again. In fact, I can feel her disappointment at having her private area covered by this skirt already. When I take my jacket to place it around her shoulders, a pair of sad puppy eyes are basically begging me to stop covering her up any further.

Sigh… Fine, you win.

I put the jacket around her but don’t close it. Instead I open the top three buttons of her blouse again and spread it open some, though not completely. To finish it off, let’s roll that skirt up some higher too while we’re at it.

“There, better?”

Her upper breasts are now showing so much cleavage that the top middle part of her areola on either side are always visible, and anyone standing close and looking from my height can see down her blouse and notice the entirety of both nipples. If she wants to, she can push her cleavage even further open and reveal herself completely. Not that there would be a need for that, since one of those nipples is already starting to slip. At the bottom more than half her butt cheeks are sticking out from underneath the skirt, her slit definitely visible if she were to sit down. Anyone who catches a glimpse of this girl will think she’s a total slut, but let’s be honest, that’s exactly the kind of person she is.

After taking a look at her own appearance she shoots hearts of love in my direction. I better explain her about the rules in that place. She’s going to love them.

“There are two rules in the nightclub.”

Candy doesn’t wait for me to finish and eagerly starts explaining, jumping in excitement.

“Anyone can take me. No condoms. Only cream pies. Lucy Sensei told me.”

Huh, she knows already, and from Lucy no less? I give a confused look to Lucy. Having frequently attended that place, I’ve never seen her there. Noticing, Lucy explains to me.

“You know how involved I am in the transfers of those who work there. Of course I know, even without taking part in any of it myself.”

Oh right, she’s the boss of those many demons working there. Makes sense.

Candy stopped jumping and is staring me in the eyes. She seeks approval to go out and have plenty of physical fun.

Holding her shoulders and with a good deep stare in her eyes, my opinion on her fooling around is made clear.

“Now that you’re a part of my household there are two more additional house rules.”

These two are something I’ve talked about with all my frequent partners, those who are part of my family. Something everyone agreed upon without any hesitation.

Candy is already lifting her heels up and down again in excitement, understanding what I am saying is an indirect approval of her much-desired hyperactive sex life as long as she accepts those rules, already willing to agree with anything I could possibly ask of her.

“You can play around all you want with whoever you want, you’re a pure sex-kitten after all. But do understand one thing. You’ll always be _my_ sex-kitten. So you often come home to your Master’s bed for a good hard fuck.”

Not exactly the way I worded it to others, but this will do wonders with someone like Candy. A warm fuzzy feeling wells up inside of the young girl. A result of calling my own place her home. That… and obviously treating her like my sexual plaything made up a good part too. She’s already fully on board with this rule.

“And secondly, once that baby is born and you’re fertile again, you come straight to me so I can knock you up with a new one. Nobody else’s allowed, mine only.”

Kami already explained all my girls that she’ll take care of things in case they feel the amount of children they have is enough. No doubt she’ll explain the same to Candy one of these days.

The girl jumps me in the arms. That’s an enthusiastic yes.

Candy has plenty to look forward to tonight. From Karen and Tsubaki I’ve got about an idea how many men they service in one evening. It does vary wildly, depending on that night’s focus being more of a one on one, or rather a mass orgy. But if it’s the last, she can expect over a hundred different men doing their thing inside of her, and considering she’s the new girl, they will all want a piece of that not-so-proverbial cream pie.

Something tells me she’s in for the most exciting night of her life.


	14. Taming curiosity

One day later. Inside the school sex club. This place is packed as always recently. If Kami hadn’t changed the entire room into a much larger, luxurious and cozy brothel themed area, this crowd would not be able to fit. I’m sitting on one of countless giant fluffy beds, laying sideways with Konatsu on her back right next to me, raised against a mountain of cushy large pillows. Drinking from the milk that she finally started to produce as recent as today, caressing my daughter on that cutesy pregnant belly that gets bigger with every passing week, her pussy filled with my cum from our intimate father-daughter copulation session moments earlier. An enjoyable way to let my manhood take a much needed breather after making the rounds with all twenty-three girls currently in this room. The nutrition provided by her milk is just an added bonus. Many couples and groups are having a good time. Not only these hard-to-mistake sounds make that clear, I can also feel rhythmical vibrations coming from this same bed as Karen, who is lying near my other side on a similar stack of pillows, is getting fucked on her back. Two others drink from her breasts, one of them a girl. Even the girls have been curious to get a taste after all. On the bed opposite us, I can see Ayaka and Mikoto hugging, kissing and suckling each other’s tits while they each get taken from behind. Yuna is behind them on the same bed getting spooned sideways. The bed to our left contains Tsubaki riding on top in her succubus form. From the bed to my right, I can hear the sweet and subtle semi-moans coming from Candy, sitting down while she is tied with hands above her head to a lamp on the wall. Sure, she can get free when really wanting to, that knot is loose enough, but this girl is having too much fun with her legs held up by an older student energetically pounding between them to even consider doing so. Once he’s done, another one takes over immediately. Everyone with a dick in this school building wants to have a ride on her, which is to be expected with any new girl by now, and Candy is more than eager to provide. By now she has gone through two thirds of the entire school’s male populace in this single afternoon. Those still waiting for a turn are spending their time with any of the other girls. Candy’s spot at the side of both other sex goddesses in this place, Karen and Tsubaki, is already guaranteed.

Lucy sticks her head in the room and waves to me, coming over and looking around at the numerous displays of sexual pleasure as she passes them. Candy tries to give her a wave but only manages some awkward movements with those tied-up hands. Lucy noticed anyway and waves in return.

“How was last night?” she asks the tied-up girl.

The guy doing Candy has finished and pulled out, catching his breath after experiencing that godlike pussy. Giving Candy some time to properly put her thoughts into words.

“There were countless men! And they all put their cream into me, if felt so amazing!”

“That’s good to hear,” Lucy smiles at her and turns to me.

“If you have some time later, could you come over to the Principal’s office?”

I let go of Konatsu’s nipple, some milk running down her breast.

“Sure. More work?”

Lucy shrugs her shoulders while only returning a smug look revealing she knows the answer, but rather wants to keep me guessing. Then turning around to walk out again, Candy suddenly calling out to her right before the next guy in line puts his dick into her hot insides.

“Sensei, good luck! Now it’s your turn!”

Lucy gives her a clumsy smile and walks out, knowing what Candy was trying to say.

As she steps outside, mumbling out loud with a depressed look.

“My turn, eh? That’s going to be difficult.”

I enter the Principal’s office, as was asked for. Surprisingly enough, Lucy is the only one inside, waiting by sitting on Kami’s desk. Those boxes from yesterday are gone, so that’s not what I was called for at least. The storage is open, but without a single hint of what happened there one day earlier with Candy, all corners neatly cleaned.

Lucy moves to the large visitor’s bench and sits herself down in the corner, tapping on the place next to her, inviting me to sit down which I do in silence.

“Look ahead of you and close your eyes,” she softly says.

Huh? What are you going to do? I hesitate, expecting some kind of play to humor herself.

“Come on, that way, eyes closed,” she insists.

I try to read her state of mind, but all I get is a weird mixture of amusement with a hint of embarrassment. Contrary to a human mind, such a vague impression is the best I can expect when trying my heightened senses on a particularly strong demon or angel, especially someone of Lucy’s or Gabriel’s status. And the only reason I can even sense this tiny bit is because she’s sitting right next to me. There is not really any reason to deny her request if she insists, so I look ahead and close my eyes as asked, waiting for whatever has been planned.

My heart skips a beat as she puts a surprising amount of carefully dosed strength into my shoulders with one hand, pulling me down sideways. I can feel myself tilting like a falling tower, down towards the bench, helplessly. The side of my head plops down on a surprisingly soft and warm surface. Opening my eyes I can see Lucy’s over-knee socks covered thighs. Looking upwards from the corners of my eyes, I’m staring at her face while my head is laying down on her soft warm lap.

“What the…?” I start to mutter.

She puts a finger on my lips.

“Hush… This is already embarrassing enough as it is.”

I can see her face getting red.

“And close your eyes or look in front, you’re making me feel uncomfortable.”

Understanding what Lucy is doing, I close my eyes. A hand is touching the top of my head, followed by the sensation of her slender fingers gently combing through my hair.

I can’t resist asking.

“…Why?”

After some seconds pass in silence, she answers.

“This is the second time now you’ve helped me out… First with Chiaki, now with Candy.”

Some more time passes.

“I simply thought… maybe I should show some gratitude.”

Her voice is very silent, any lower and she would be whispering. I know it’s because of her embarrassment, but combined with this comfortable lap and feminine fingers carefully flowing down my hair it feels very soothing nonetheless. There is a question I want to ask, but timing doesn’t feel all that right. Something that has been on my mind since earlier when she left the sex clubroom.

“Back then…” I really hope this doesn’t break her mood by prying into her personal life, “what did Candy mean with it being your turn now?”

Her hand stops for a moment, and I can sense a jump of panic inside of her. Damn, I shouldn’t have asked this after all. But her hand continues shortly after and that sense of panic subsides.

“That’s a secret. You shouldn’t ask a girl about her secrets, you know?”

Phew, thankfully she’s brushing it off. I wanted to know since it probably has something to do with her emotional baggage that I would like to help with in whatever way possible, but not at the price of causing her emotional distress.

“Unless you don’t see me as a girl?”

I don’t know why, but when she says that, her voice has a somber undertone to it. However, as if Lucy realized that emotions were being revealed she would rather remain hidden, the demonic girl picks up her mood again.

“Admittedly, I did act like a bitch at times.”

A chuckle follows, though it is being faked no doubt. Oh well, let’s play along and hope it can help get her back on track again.

“Hey, a bitch is also female.”

The tone I’m using is an obvious tongue in cheek.

Her knuckles make a little tap on my head before she continues caressing.

My time for a little confession. “In all seriousness, I didn’t like you at all at first. But…”

I try and gather my thoughts to put this in an appropriate way, but she’s already asking for more.

“But?”

“But I was wrong about you. I’ve learned you’re a lot nicer and caring than I gave you credit for.”

While impossible to read her desires or thoughts, I can sense a warmth welling up inside at those words. They seem well received at least.

“And trust me, there’s no mistaking those delicate hands and soft legs. You’re a girl alright.”

…

About five minutes pass in silence, simply feeling her continuing caressing, before she breaks the calm and soothing silence.

“You know, about what you said earlier? I was thinking something similar about you.”

I immediately respond to her. “I hope at least without the girl part?”

She laughs out loud. “Yeah, trust me, there is no mistaking that either.”

When she calms down, I give her my honest reply to her heartfelt words.

“…Thanks.”

…

An entire hour has passed on her lap in total, most of it in silence. It was a nice change of pace of my usual sex-filled everyday social interactions. Relaxing and soothing. It was already past closing hours before we left. After grabbing my jacket, Lucy waited at the exit, telling me she would come visit later in the evening with a gift as thanks for my efforts with helping Chiaki and Candy. Calling that gift “suitable” and “fitting for a man who solves all problems with his dick”. While she was clearly jesting, I’m not sure if I have to look forward to that reward, or feel wary.

Early evening. The doorbell rings. Either that is Gabriel and Yuna who already let us know they will stay for the night, though I expect them at a later hour, or that is Lucy who promised to come visit.

“Hello!”

A blue haired individual “dressed” like a total pervert. That’s Cupid. Okay, unexpected.

But my initial assumption wasn’t wrong after all. A bit further on the front lawn, Lucy is raising herself after she was squatting down. I see a shadow running off towards the neighbors.

“Oh hello, I was just brushing some dirt from my boots,” she greets me.

Yeah… Sure… That shadow looked more like a cat to me.

“I brought somebody along,” she taps Cupid on the head.

I greet both of them and guide them to our living room. What follows is about one hour and a half of casual socializing. Even though Cupid is the one doing most talking, Lucy is socializing a lot more openly than she did before, without excluding me from the conversation. No indication of any mockery or a verbal fight breaking out at all. It’s almost surreal how well we are getting along. Well, surreal besides the fact I’ve got God in this room, a pregnant angel who happens to be my own daughter carrying my own child, another angel who seems more like she comes straight out of some exhibitionist show, and the lord of the underworld Lucifer sipping on her coffee while being all friendly with each other.

Eventually Lucy stands up.

“Toilet.”

When coming back, she doesn’t return to her earlier spot, but instead takes a seat on the hand rest belonging to the sofa I’m sitting in. She is so close to me right now I can feel her body heat transferring. That familiar smug face shows she is planning something. Am I going to be her usual target again? Honestly, that’s fine with me, there is no way whatever is going to be teased with is going to be mean-spirited at this point in time. Leaning over towards me, Lucy starts whispering while throwing a stare towards Cupid, who is unaware and still being a total chatterbox.

“You still haven’t seen beneath those little wings, eh?”

Not exactly a topic I was expecting.

“Yeah… even though I won my bet.”

She is probably hinting about that day I met Chiaki for the first time, when I made a bet with Cupid to get a peek underneath those damn things covering her modesty. A bet that I clearly won no less. But sadly that never got brought up again.

Lucy’s scheming look intensifies.

“Want some help from a neutral referee?”

Huh? Isn’t she going to find some way to have fun at my expense as usual?

“Didn’t I tell you? That I would bring a gift?” she smiles deviously.

What? Does she mean…?

Lucy sits up straight again and calls out loud with her trademark smug look.

“Hey Cupid.”

The blue haired little pervert-wannabe is looking up in surprise at the voice calling her name.

“Didn’t you have that bet some time ago?” Lucy asks her.

A look of panic suddenly comes over Cupid’s face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Lucy stands up and moves towards Cupid, standing behind while firmly massaging her victim’s shoulders close to the neckline.

“Is that so?” Lucy continues. “I seem to remember some bet involving you… me… Daisuke… and Chiaki.”

That tone in her voice leaves no room for guessing, Lucy is toying like a cat with a trapped mouse. Cupid starts laughing nervously while trying to stand up.

“Hehe, look at the time already. Maybe I should…”

Both hands on Cupid’s shoulders push her back down into the seat, preventing the little pervert from leaving.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“…Home?”

Lucy puts both hands underneath Cupids shoulders and lifts her up with ease, turning in my direction.

“Look, the person who won that bet is sitting right there. How fortunate,” she looks past Cupid’s head towards me. “You remember, right?”

I’m not going to let this opportunity slide. Time to put on my smug face to join Lucy’s.

“Oh I remember. Especially the loser’s compensation.”

Cupid is wiggling her little legs in the open air. Lucy is about half a meter taller than her so that’s not going to work.

“See, Cupid? Surely you’re not going to doubt the words of this extremely neutral referee? That one you picked for the job yourself?”

How things have changed. At first we only argued and hated each other’s guts, then we mocked one another like cat and dog, now we’re being partners in crime.

“Surely you didn’t pick me as referee because you thought your victory was assured that way?”

Cupid is shaking her head in complete panic.

“No, not at all, what do you mean?! I would never cheat like that! No of course not!”

She’s not exactly convincing anyone.

“Then do you admit your defeat?”

“I do! Put me down!”

“What about your compensation? A bet is a bet, isn’t that right, Kami? Cupid should keep her end of it.”

Cupid is shaking her head towards Kami, begging for her to put a stop to this.

Kami however, is more than happy to play along.

“There is something called consequences. If you don’t like the end result, you shouldn’t have betted in the first place.”

“Abandoned by God,” Lucy teases her victim.

Cupid gives in.

“Alright already, fine!”

Both her feet touch the ground as Lucy puts the blue-haired angel back down. Cupid is looking distressed. Honestly, if she’s that bothered, I’m not going to ask for anything. This little play has been enough fun already.

Before I can tell Cupid it is fine to pretend the bet never happened, Lucy cuts ahead of me after reading the intentions from my face.

“How about this? Instead of any lewd things, you go out with him for one date?”

Cupid shuffles her feet around while I keep my mouth shut. Lucy’s proposal sounds like a good enough middle ground to me.

With hesitation, our victim agrees.

“That’s settled then,” Lucy concludes before heading towards the kitchen to get some more coffee, raising her palm when she approaches me. Mine raises in turn and we give each other a high five as she passes. At that very moment I can see words forming with her lips without really speaking.

“Go for the score.”

My date with Cupid is scheduled for today. As usual, Kami is going over my suit with both eyes and hands, always finding some tiny fault that needs adjusting. Today in particular she seems very picky, pushing me back to our bedroom when I first put on my suit. “Not this one, too plain,” she told me. Grabbing one out of my wardrobe that I didn’t even know I had before handing it over to me. Probably one she put there herself specifically for this occasion. And with handing it over, I mean nothing other than undressing me and practically forcing me in the new one herself. I don’t get it, this is just another day out like I’ve had so many by now. Why is she so determined to dress me up like Prince Charming? Look at this over-the-top expensive white suit. It feels like I’m about to get married to royalty. There’s even a bloody red rose atop some embroidered handkerchief sticking out of my chest pocket.

“Aren’t you exaggerating a teensy bit?” I ask.

“No. Now don’t move, I’m combing your hair.”

I have to admit, the reflection staring back at me when looking in a mirror is not bad at all and filling me with a sense of manliness and confidence.

“Today will be a very long day, and you have to be more man than ever before. Only your best will do,” Kami emphasizes.

Um, did she hit her head and is now suffering from concussion? I’m only going to show a clueless airhead around town for a couple hours and maybe, hopefully, get laid at the end.

Taking a couple turns around me while looking at every fine detail left unfinished, she finally gives her seal of approval and sends me back downstairs. Four pregnant girls are casually talking in our living room. Gabriel brought Candy along so she could give the Philippine girl a thorough explanation about everything involving her still early pregnancy, giving a good idea of what to expect these coming months. Gabriel herself is in a similar stage of her own child’s development and I can see the joy in her own expressions with every word that leaves her mouth. Konatsu and Karen are there to give their own experiences and are proudly showing their bodies while sitting topless, revealing the natural glory of being six months into their pregnancy. Candy listens eagerly and is touching both their bodies in every sensitive spot, excited about the future together with that little life growing inside of her womb.

It’s an endearing scene to see my lovely wives socialize in this manner, and I have to admit, very arousing. If I didn’t have a date planned, I would be tempted to join them and start fooling around. But honestly that wouldn’t happen anyway. This is too much of an important educational moment for Candy to interrupt with erotic shenanigans of my own, and a good bonding session for all of them. A kiss from all four with plenty of compliments in return about my handsome looks in this suit, and I’m ready to step outside of the front door to go meet my date. Right before leaving, Kami turns me around and puts both her warm palms on my cheeks, looking up into my eyes, trying to hide her obvious concern.

“When something happens, return to me immediately.”

Reaching the agreed upon destination, a part of me doubts whether Cupid will actually show up at all, considering how she got roped into this. But my worries are relieved immediately. Surprisingly, she’s already there. Standing in front of the same restaurant where I first dated Yuna. Damn this girl is early. We were only supposed to meet half an hour from now. I’ve never been one who kept a girl waiting till now. Kami told me earlier I had to be more man than ever before today, yet it feels like I already failed.

She’s looking surprised at my suit when I arrive, and greets me in somewhat of a downtrodden way. Though I’m sure that right before, I could feel some excitement from her. With how her response changed the moment she took a glance at my outfit, I’m guessing Cupid feels uncomfortable with not having changed her own appearance much to match mine. Maybe even feeling a bit unconfident about herself?

I pat her on the head. “Cute hairpin. It suits you.”

She’s dressed exactly the same as always, or rather, not dressed at all except her tiny wings. But one little accent is different. On her head, decorating her light blue hair that is split down the middle and running down her cheeks, right before those small twin hair drills at the back, there is a hair pin on the left side in the shape of three small hearts grouped together.

“Maybe I should have put in some more effort,” Cupid replies silently, though visibly enjoying the small compliment.

“Nah, not needed. It’s exactly this look that got me interested enough to start a bet, remember?”

She’s looking somewhat embarrassed, but convinced.

In truth, there is one other detail I noticed as different. However, that one is kind of difficult to mention out in the open. That bottom pair of tiny wings at the front, covering her most private area, also has a little hart brooch on the middle, with a small pink ribbon attached to it. I’m aware she doesn’t have a lot of surface space that can hold jewelry, but that is one daring location. Wouldn’t surprise me if she didn’t quite think about how inviting this comes across, or am I misjudging and is there some hint of sexual curiosity growing inside this angel? Maybe that’s the reason she went along with this date to begin with? Anyhow, I’ll find out eventually. Let’s begin our date, we don’t have too much time after all. Her special power to project an illusion of being fully dressed only lasts for a limited time before having to rest, no time to waste hanging around here.

Guiding my date to a specific place I have in mind, the stares of people around us are hard not to notice. Considering her stature, she looks about as old as Konatsu, even slightly smaller in height. Either we look like a father and daughter, or I look like someone about to be arrested under normal circumstances. The looks received are partly because of my suit, but that only explains those aimed at me. The other halve, men especially, are staring at Cupid. What kind of clothes is she projecting into their minds? Matching herself to mine, perhaps?

…

We arrive at the intended destination. Not the usual romantic dating spot at all, but I thought for someone who has more of a childlike curiosity and mannerisms, this would grab her attention. And from what I’ve heard from her everyday life, meaning practically everything thanks to that open mouth, Cupid has this tendency to visit places further away while skipping out on all casual fun to be had right in front of her in this town. I’m certain she has not been here before or any place like it.

A large gaming arcade center.

From the very moment she notices the vibrant arcade front filled with flashy lights and loud sounds of various gaming machines, her eyes sparkle with curiosity. I can feel a tug on my sleeve silently telling me: “Hey, over there, take me to that place.”

No need to ask, that was my plan from the start.

…

While only intending to stay here for an hour or so, almost two have passed. She was moving from one machine to another, wanting to try them all. First competing against each other using racing bikes that lean left or right with every turn the virtual bike makes on a large screen in front. Switching afterwards to a two-seater hydraulic cockpit that simulates some robot game, where I control piloting and Cupid does the shooting before we switch positions and do it all over again. After that some rhythm games where we have to match our steps, or beating on drums. Japan truly is a heaven for this kind of entertainment, a must visit for any tourist that wants to appreciate the more modern culture in this country. I had an inkling she would like this place a lot, and was right on the money. Thankfully, many of these games are meant to be enjoyable by couples, so as a dating spot it’s an excellent choice for escorting a girl who prefers the playful side of life over the romantic. Though in this outfit, I’m standing out like a sore thumb. Not that I mind at this point, I’m way too busy having a great time myself.

A sudden tug on my sleeve grabs my attention. Cupid is looking at me with panic.

“My power… I forgot about it.”

Oh crap, Cupid had so much fun she didn’t notice running out of energy to keep the illusion going for much longer. Like that feeling one can suddenly have of needing to urgently go to a toilet. Thinking about the idea of letting her rest inside a private toilet, I discard it immediately. No way am I going to let a girl, on a date no less, have to sit in such a cramped smelly place for the half hour or so she needs to recover.

Taking her hand, we run outside, her eyes pleading me to find a place where she can hide. See? This is why people normally rely on clothes, not time-limited powers. …Even though this element of risk is kind of exciting by itself to be honest.

I guide her while running around the street corner and into a nearby building. Yeah, this place should work fine. Going into here was not some blind decision. Taking proximity, luxury and privacy into account, this is the best possible spot.

A love hotel.

Thankfully, the arcade center was close to the adult district. I’m familiar with these kind of places, this one in particular even. Not the first time these recent months I’ve picked up a random girl on the street to spend some sexy time in here. What room to take? Eh, whatever, we’re only here to give Cupid some much needed rest after all. No need to be picky.

I quickly choose the same room I had last week when I was here to bang a duo of elementary schoolgirls who were visiting from a neighboring town. Or was that at the hotel a bit further ahead? It gets hard to remember when dealing with so many partners. Doesn’t matter who I took into this hotel, knowing from experience it is clean and comfortable.

Cupid doesn’t seem to have a clue what this building is for, and too occupied with maintaining her power to pay any attention at the many symbols of eroticism around this place and district itself. Not that she has to at this point. Love hotels are a private business by their nature. Even this guy sitting behind the window who is taking my money can’t see us, since only the lower halve where cash changes hands is uncovered. Cash is the norm here, not cards, so as not to leave even an electronic trace. It’s all about privacy. Well, other than sex of course.

The only risk of Cupid being seen without illusion is if a couple were to enter or leave. But considering what this place is for, nobody is going to raise an eye at a practically naked girl. Even if she looks like a child whose age is barely in the double digits. The culture of open, casual sex from our school and nightclub is spreading throughout our entire town at rapid speed, and this district by its nature was first to be affected. Seeing even preteens run around here with the sole purpose of getting picked up by some random guy or old man for a quick fuck has become normal everyday life. Hell, I’ve done so myself countless of times already.

When we enter the room, Cupid looks around in excitement.

“A bubble bath!”

Yeah, so it was this hotel after all. That’s where I banged those two cuties last time being here.

“Feel free to enter,” I encourage her. Might as well get some worth for what was paid.

In her case, there is no need to feel restraint with inviting her into a bath. Being able to jump in straight away without a need for undressing is one of the advantages of her peculiar dress code. Which is exactly what she does without hesitation. Besides, these kind of places have the luxurious and relaxing kind of bubble baths, for a relatively cheap price no less. They are meant for couples and even small groups to easily and comfortably screw around in so that only makes sense. Soaking in some hot bubbling water should do great in recovering her energy.

Jumping in with her means I would either have to keep my underwear on and get it soaking wet, or go naked which she might not feel comfortable with. So I let myself fall down on the familiar soft waterbed, letting my body rest in its own way.

Some minutes pass in silence where I can hear the occasional deep inhaling and exhaling of Cupid as her body relaxes. I paid for an hour just to be sure, which should be plenty enough for her power charge. With half of that hour used up, she gets out of the bubble bath feeling energized and dries herself quickly. Even now those wings are being obnoxious. As her hands move the towel to her breasts or nether region, wings change shape to let the towel slide underneath while not revealing a single thing.

She looks up and notices my disappointment, aware of what I was trying to sneak a peek at. Expecting her voice of critique, I close my eyes, but the only thing that follows is the sound of something falling on this same waterbed and a series of dissipating waves rippling through. Looking next to me, I can see Cupid has dropped herself down and is reaching for a TV remote.

Heh, this is going to be fun to watch. She is no doubt expecting a normal television channel to appear once that thing is turned on. I’m well aware however of the only programming they have in this place. Fully expecting her to turn the TV off with a bright red face.

She has pressed the button on the remote. The cringe inducing sound of some unknown porn star getting banged is immediately audible. I can see the shock on her face. Heh, I knew it. Her response is cute to behold.

Contrary to my expectations, she’s not turning the TV off, but is trying to change the channel instead. That’s not going to work. Erotic arts is the only thing they have. Whenever I’m here that TV simply stays off. The sight of some way too old porn star faking her acting as much as she is faking her age doesn’t do it anymore. Never really did, to be fair. Giving up on regular channels, Cupid looks at the list of on-demand programs. Never looked at those myself. That’s usually pay-per-view. They’re sorted by most popular. There’s no price behind them, so that’s a relief at least. That means Cupid can’t start pressing buttons at random and give me an additional fee to pay once checking out of this hotel.

“Hmm?” something caught her attention. As it did mine.

The on-demand programming on top of that list are all having a common familiarity to them. Erotic titles with the name of a girl featured in the video. Names of Karen, Tsubaki and Ayaka stand out.

“Are they…?” Cupid asks me.

“I don’t know,” there is no way to tell for sure, but odds are very high.

Cupid picks one out and starts playing the video, skipping straight to its halfway runtime once the title appears on screen. Immediately after, the display shows Tsubaki in her demonic form, riding on some guy laying down. She’s sitting with her back towards him, leaning backwards herself, hands placed on the bed they’re on. A waterbed like the one Cupid and I are resting on. Camera switching between a focus on their connected genitals and a partial or complete overview of the couple. The waterbed responds by smoothly shaping itself and sending ripples through its surface with every hypnotic vertical hip rotation she makes. Ever the master artist when mating.

Cupid is no longer pressing any buttons, only watching. She’s not oblivious enough to not understand what is being looked at, but her actual experiences at observing a couple do this entire copulating thing is pretty small to say the least. An achievement no less than spectacular, considering what sort of company is being kept. If this were merely some random stranger giving that penis a most excellent workout, Cupid would have switched or turned off the TV by now. Instead, the little angel is watching a known friend practice her hobby and profession on that television with growing curiosity.

This could be a good opportunity to let Cupid explore her own sense of sexuality, so I keep quiet, not wanting to disrupt this moment. Instead I remember what Lucy told me yesterday.

Go for the score.

…

About ten minutes pass. Not a single word has been said. By now it is Ayaka who is the focus of another video. Again Cupid skipped straight to the part where all erotic action happens. Cupid knows Ayaka well enough by now, she has seen her before numerous times during visits, often together with Mikoto when they both come over to spend the night.

Another ten minutes. By now she has cycled through multiple movies from all girls she knows. Some of them included me as the girl’s partner. One being a nostalgia trip in particular. That day I made my debut by doing Karen in her bunny suit. I had no idea these videos were here. Next time with a new cutie I’ll turn on the TV for sure, though depending on what type of girl I’m with, it may be better to avoid any videos including me.

“They sure are popular,” Cupid is talking about our workshop’s girls. Yeah, the number of views are high for sure and all on top of the view list, outclassing other pornography by a huge amount. Won’t be long before another name will join that ranking, since Candy is already looking forward to her professional pornography debut next week.

Cupid is looking around in our room. Only now does she notice the patterns that adorn this place and their meanings. This room is modest in that aspect to be honest, I’ve seen a lot more plain obvious sex dungeons than this. But there are plenty of clues. Heart shaped pillows and patters on the wall, a large condom box that nobody ever uses anymore, a stand with various sex toys. Cupid has finally realized what sort of place she is in. But doesn’t give any reaction signaling disgust. Only a sense of curiosity exists in her mind, with a flair of arousal.

“What is this?” she has picked up something bright purple and knobbed from the toy stand.

“That’s a dildo.”

“What is it for?” she asks while turning the fascinating object in every direction to inspect it closer.

“You uh… put it in.”

“Where?” she completely misunderstands and is looking for some other object to interact with.

“A girl puts it, uh… inside of… you know… like in those videos.”

Cupid turns red, understanding the purpose of this purple object, placing it back carefully on the stand. Unable to suppress her curiosity by asking another question about it while already scanning over other toys.

“Why is it knobbed?”

I answer her with a question of my own.

“What would you feel more? Something plain, or something knobbed?”

She thinks for a couple seconds before finding the answer.

“Oh… Right, makes sense.”

Though the workshop girls all told me nothing beats a raw penis. I guess synthetic products simply have to try and compensate by weird shapes and features, and even then, they can’t really compete with the real deal.

“What is this?” she has lifted up another object from the stand.

“A vibrator.”

She gives me a look asking for clarification.

“You put it in, and it vibrates. Simple as that.”

This time I don’t have to explain where to put it. She places it back on the stand and waits in silence, pondering about something.

“What’s wrong?” I ask her, realizing something is on my date’s mind.

“Does everybody know about this stuff?”

I see, that is what’s bothering her. She feels left out. Not that I can’t understand why. Almost every girl around her going as far as this entire town itself is essentially a sex-crazed nymphomaniac, and yet Cupid lacks any and all knowledge. Even Gabriel when first coming here, still being all averse to anything sexual, would have understood immediately what these toys are.

“There is nothing wrong with not knowing. Besides, you’re learning now, right?”

She picks up a third object, a bottle.

“And this?”

“That’s lubrication. Oh, but it can also be used as massage oil.”

Cupid is not asking any details again. Not that she wouldn’t if the purpose of lubrication is in any way unclear. By now capable of putting the picture together herself.

“…Massage oil…” she whispers to herself.

Something has caught my eye. Very subtle, but there nonetheless, a small trickle of fluid is visible on the inside of her thigh. Its origin lies directly beneath those tiny wings. Our usual frigid Cupid is getting turned on ever so slightly.

“Yeah, massage oil. And it’s good for the skin. Prevents it from drying too much.”

Cupid’s skin has no need for any oil, it’s in perfect condition. I can see that easily with nothing but the naked eye. But since this girl is getting turned on I feel like taking a chance. If she doesn’t bite, no big deal, there will be other opportunities. But if she does bite, this could be a defining moment in getting to score. We won’t be able to go all the way in this hotel because we only have a short amount of time left, but she’ll at least get turned on some more for the next chance that appears.

“Want to try? The massage, I mean.”

…

She keeps staring at the bottle. I have no doubts Cupid understands my end goal now that she fully knows that this place is meant for sex, and every object or activity here purely serving that purpose. This “massage” being no different.

“Okay…”

Sweet. She walks towards me with the bottle in hand, handing it over.

“Should I lay down on the bed?” Cupid asks.

That sense of childlike curiosity is gone. In its place is a different form of curiosity. A desire to experiment with her body and sexuality. I tell her to lay down with her backside up. Knowing from experience girls have it easier to get over their embarrassment when not having to stare someone in their eyes from the very start. Putting some of the oil on my hands, I place it down on her back.

“Ah!” the sudden feeling of chilly oil gets a small jump out of her, but doesn’t break her posture.

Massaging the back first, her body is still very much tensed up at the start. But by the time I’m done with both shoulders she has started loosening up already. Not to brag, but I’ve done a massage routine multiple times in this place or others like it by now. Confidence in my skills is not going to be an issue. Her skin is taking in the oil easily, getting a glossy feeling to it as a result and becoming even more squishy-soft than it already was. I do both arms next. Her body is fully relaxed by now, clearly enjoying the massage.

Next part is a bit more sensitive. I want to move to her pudgy ass cheeks and make my way down these legs, but am wary of her response. Not that I have any choice. I’ll have to trust that she was aware those parts are included in a massage before agreeing to it. Better start delicate though.

I slide slowly to the edge of her cheeks, and begin to let my palms and fingers slide over them, making the pleasurable climb over both supple hills, and coming back down to her upper thighs. Since she didn’t respond negatively, I slide back up and start massaging both cheeks more thoroughly, making mostly circular motions and putting some pressure in my movements.

I don’t need to see her face to know she’s starting to enjoy the sensation of my hands covered with cold oil gripping and grinding over her body. Downwards my arms go, massaging her left thigh and further down to her calves, firmly gripped from start to finish by both hands. She’s stretching out as far as possible in response. Finally I cover her right leg in the oil.

“Time to turn around, Cupid. How did that feel?”

“Relaxing,” is her calm answer. Though as she’s turning her body around it’s easy to see some embarrassment.

In the back of my mind I regret doing her arms and legs completely while she was showing her back. I should have left at least parts of them for now. Only places left to do are her belly and chest area. With the girls I usually do this kind of stuff with, I don’t have to worry about anything. They’re in a place like this for one reason only. My penis firmly stuck between their legs. Doing a massage like this is simply foreplay, and playing around with their tits a completely normal thing once I reach this stage. By getting too absorbed in my usual routine I forgot that simply putting my hands on Cupid’s little tits is not so self-evident. Too late for regrets now, I’ll have to roll the dice and see where they take me. Not like there is much time left before our hour in this place is over anyway. How to deal with overtime depends on location, and most happen to be pretty lax, but this place isn’t one of those and quick to activate a loud annoying buzzer signaling it is time to leave or go to the counter to pay for more allotted time.

I put some more oil on my hands, trying to avoid looking Cupid in the eyes immediately after she turned around so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. My heightened senses are not reading very well, as usual with her kind, but I still feel she’s not too bothered. Nervous, yes, quite a lot actually. But that’s not necessarily a negative emotion. And a sense of arousal is certainly there, I could feel that specific emotion growing gradually during the massage.

Placing my hands on her belly, I continue massaging, keeping my goal of this session in mind. Wanting to at least get my fingers around the edges of those tiny tits. If she allows that much, pretty sure I’ve got Cupid far enough to bring her somewhere private afterwards for more.

Placing a finger down her bellybutton, I twirl around some before sliding upwards to right underneath the top pair of wings that cover her breasts. But I avoid them for now and move to the sides, sliding upwards until reaching her arms and moving back over her chest, following the line of her collarbone. Reaching this high, it is impossible to avoid Cupid’s gaze.

In a sense, this is the crucial point. How she is looking at me will determine whether I can proceed closer to her little mounds. A hint of lust and I’m good to go. An uncomfortable stare and I should avoid going any further, at least when wanting to keep my chances for later.

I stare her in the eyes.

In silence, she looks back right into my pupils.

Perfect. I can recognize that look from any distance.

My hands move down without hesitation while I keep her eyes as my visual focus. It’s not like I can see anything underneath those wings anyway, even if I tried, so the most intimate we can get is by staring into her soul while searching for the edges of those lovely shapes with my fingertips.

There it is.

Without looking I can feel the round edge of softness. My fingers follow the entire contour and meet in the middle. Then backtrack all the way round until meeting again. Her look has not changed, even though Cupid understands what is happening and why. This girl lying in front of me is well aware I seek to savor the touch of her full breasts. And equally aware that if she had any objections at all, the time to speak is now, or accept the obvious result.

While still keeping her eyes glued to mine, her mouth is sealed. Only movement she makes, is her chest going up and down while breathing through her nose. Pushing its softness into my fingertips with every inhale. Coldness of the oil incapable of containing her warmth. My hands move straight underneath her wings down the middle, feeling a subtle valley with two squishy-soft hills on each side. Separating my hands, they push the softness inwards by sliding over them, encountering two small bumps on the way that are her nipples, providing a little resistance until they both slip underneath my oiled palms.

Cupid is still staring intently at me in silence.

Massaging her breasts slowly, gradually putting some more force in them. Her facial expressions are really hard to read, almost stoic. But my senses are telling me she does not want this to stop. Regrettably, we only have five minutes remaining. I could go down and pay for an extension, but that would interrupt our session anyway. Since Cupid is the type who likes to get her curiosity challenged, it’s probably better moving to a different new location, or search for a different source of stimulation altogether.

These five remaining minutes turn into ten, spent purely with my hands never leaving the pleasurable touch of her tits, massaging and prodding, occasionally rolling, pulling and pinching her nipples. This changed from the dictionary meaning of “massage” into something purely sexual since the very beginning I went underneath those wings. Her face still just as stoic as it was when I began, but unable to hide arousal through a subtle blush, and the simple fact that I could feel the entire process of her nipples slowly getting erect.

The sound of a loud buzzer suddenly pulls Cupid from the almost trancelike state she has been in during these last ten minutes.

Sigh.

“Time to go,” I reluctantly pull my hands back and offer her one to help stand up, not asking any questions about how she felt or enjoyed the massage. This girl is too hard to get a proper grasp on, so better to take the least amount of risks at pulling her out of a good mood by asking something that could potentially embarrass her. Looking at the bed where she laid down, there is no need for words either. That wet stain around the spot where her butt cheeks pushed into the water bed is certainly not a result of any oil.

After checking out of the love hotel, we’re back in the beginning part of the adult district. Where to now? The arcade is not an option. I want something more erotic to keep her mood trending down that area.

“Ah, aren’t those two…?” Cupid’s voice makes me scan around this area in the general direction she’s looking. Who is she talking about?

Two very familiar figures, Ayaka and Mikoto.

“Another love hotel…” Cupid states out loud where both girls are exiting from, accompanied by two old men. Damn, those guys are each old enough to be my father. I estimate them around at least sixty, probably heading into seventy.

“Did they…?” Cupid has figured it out no doubt, but she doesn’t finish her question.

“Knowing those two, they did plenty more than only a massage,” I add.

They haven’t noticed us and have started walking further into the adult district after waving goodbye to both men.

“Where are they going to?” she asks while Ayaka and Mikoto walk away.

“Probably looking for some other guys?”

“But they already finished.”

Oh Cupid, you innocent girl.

“Want to see for yourself? Let’s follow them.”

Cupid hesitates for a while, but her natural curiosity wins out in the end and we start following both girls. Not sure where this is going to end up, but at least we’re still in the right neighborhood for some opportunity to arrive while keeping my date surrounded by erotic symbolism.

…

Aha, that didn’t take long. Both of them are being approached by some twenty something year olds, clearly experienced in picking up girls.

“That will be their next partners for sure,” I tell Cupid.

“You think so? Maybe they will reject them.”

Nah, surely not… But I am wrong. Both Ayaka and Mikoto are backing off and keep walking on, clearly showing a sign to both young men that they are not interested right now.

“Huh?” I respond confused.

“Hah, my win!” Cupid happily proclaims.

No, something is up here. There is no way those two aren’t looking for some other partners. I know them more than well enough by now.

“If only I could get closer without being recognized. Then it would be possible to sense what they are up to.” They are human after all. Being close should make it easy enough to get a clear impression of their state of mind.

“Well, I could project that…” Cupid is pointing at some poor schmuck who has to run around in a hot looking full bodysuit to hand out fliers. That would easily work as a disguise. Nobody can see who is inside. And it is a piece of clothing technically, so her projection power can pull the illusory trick easily. There is only one problem.

“That will work for you, but what about me?”

Cupid thumps her tiny chest with pride.

“Who said I can only use this on myself? In fact, I can manage to conceal both of us at the same time. If not for too long.” Then she gets a bit more serious. “Take back what you once said about my power being useless, and I may consider using it.”

This cheeky little angel is enjoying that I’m put in a spot where depending on her help is the only practical option.

“Your power is a true achievement and a testament to your great efforts,” I state in a dry monotonous tone.

My answer is good enough to please. We take a quick hop into an open sex shop behind one of the aisles where nobody can see us. A safe spot for changing our appearances through her illusion. She can’t project this suddenly in everyone’s minds while we’re in plain sight after all.

“What suit should I pick?” Cupid asks.

We don’t have much time, those two are walking further while we speak.

“I don’t know, anything really. As long as it doesn’t stand out in this place.”

Cupid thinks for a couple seconds and gets an idea.

“Done.”

Really? Nothing feels or seems different. I’m still wearing my super expensive looking white suit. No tingly feeling? No weird sound? Anything at all? Well okay, I’ll trust her word on it, for lack of any other option. Running back outside, the two girls are still in sight. Right, let’s get closer.

…

Some guy passes me on the left, giving me the weirdest of stares.

What the fuck you looking at?

…

A couple passes on our other side, both trying to contain their laughter.

…

“Um, Cupid?”

She gives me the most innocent of looks.

“What are we wearing?” I ask.

“Something that blends in, as you asked for.”

I don’t notice any hint of blending in here. Everyone we pass is staring at us like they are looking at a freak show.

“You know, that purple knobbed thing. What was it called again?”

Why you little…

“I’m wearing a bloody giant dildo suit?!”

“Of course not.”

Then what?

“Knobbed, not bloody. You silly goof.”

Sigh. I haven’t done my facepalm thing in a long time, but looks like the old habit isn’t gone yet. Whatever, it will have to do. I should be thankful she didn’t make some cheap plastic blowup doll suit with pointy tits. One saving grace to this disguise is that nobody can recognize who is wearing it.

Closing the distance to both girls, they suddenly change direction and head to the side of this street, stopping in front of two heavily overweight guys.

They decided on these two blokes? That’s unexpected. First two grandpas, now some morbidly obese geeks. It’s easy to recognize the lifestyle of both males by their attire. Clearly fans of the Japanese animation industry, with young looking seminude flat chested girls on their shirts in some sort of hero pose. The characters of both shirts obviously come from the same show. No doubt these guys will be interested in two elementary schoolers inviting them for some snuggling.

I already knew that Ayaka and Mikoto aren’t nitpicking when it comes to their sexual partners and could definitely see them going for some weirdos for the random fun of it. But actively rejecting the earlier popular looking guys to go for these two? I didn’t see that coming. You learn something new every day people say, and they’re right.

To my surprise, both guys seem averse to going along with the young teenagers in front of them. Normally I would understand that, but this neighborhood doesn’t exactly give a shit anymore about any of that age stuff.

Having closed the distance, I can start sensing them. Though it is not as easy to focus on them as I had hoped, courtesy of all people around interfering with their mere presence, but it will do. Such is my divine prowess. Well… that, and mostly Cupid and I being close enough to actually hear their conversation.

“Come on, it will be good fun.”

“Yeah, nobody will find out.”

That’s both Ayaka and Mikoto trying to get their attention.

“But aren’t you girls too young?”

Ayaka turns around on the spot to show herself.

“We’re elementary schoolers.”

One of the guys is immediately making a rejecting gesture.

“No, no, we’re not interested.”

While hard to read specifics because of the crowd around us, I can tell enough to know he’s lying. They are both definitely interested.

“It is fine, in this area nobody cares,” Mikoto tries to assure them.

“We’re not from around,” the other overweight guy answers.

That explains why they are so wary to go along with two underage girls. Probably not even from the surrounding areas in the first place. Though there seems to be a hint of some other reason that I can get small glimpses of with my heightened senses. Disbelief. For some reason, these two guys simply can’t believe this way too attractive offer that is presented to them.

Ayaka lifts up her skirt. I can even see from here she isn’t wearing anything underneath. Both guys panic but don’t avert their eyes. Then she turns around and flashes herself to everyone in the area. Getting plenty of stares, predictably, but nobody who goes into a moral panic. Only one who raises his voice is one person passing along.

“Hey Ayaka! Nice goods as always, can I have a go again?!”

“Sorry, not today. Tomorrow afternoon we’ll be back here if you want.”

He promises to be there and leaves. Ayaka turns back to the two men and lifts her skirt again.

“See? Everybody here knows. Nobody cares.”

With Ayaka fluttering that skirt up and down playfully while pushing her hips forward, one of the guys is starting to feel comfortable enough to take a perceived risk and whispers to the other one this could be their once in a lifetime opportunity. They are both inexperienced. Never having been with even an adult woman before, and certainly not the forbidden fruit that is an underage child. The second guy is equally interested, but needs an extra push to feel safe enough to go along with them. Mikoto is the one who now starts talking, immediately backed up by her friend.

“Aren’t you guys lonely?”

“Yeah, come with us and we’ll give you plenty of love.”

These girls truly have a heart of gold. Having figured out with that single sentence what they’re doing here. I sensed the honesty and compassion coming from within both of them when they said those words. Neither of them picked these guys at random or on a whim, but choose them specifically out of everyone they met along the way, because these two overweight geeks’ lives seemed severely lacking in some quality loving. For that very same reason, they rejected the earlier popular dudes, and no doubt they came out of that love hotel with two old grandpas for a similar reason. So this is how they spend their free time on Saturday afternoons?

Ayaka lifts up her skirt again, flashing her pussy to them once more, letting body language overflowing with seduction doing most of the talking as she sways subtly on her legs.

“It’s very warm and soft inside… Why would you only watch, when you can put it in and feel for yourselves?”

“But we don’t… have condoms…” the most fat of these two men says.

Then comes the final blow.

“Then put it in without. Who cares about those anyway?”

No man can resist that full frontal assault, and these two are no exception. Both girls grab them by the hand and walk away while clinging to their arms.

…

That brought some weird feelings back. Feelings I had almost forgotten about.

I used to be exactly like that. Alone, depressed and ultimately suicidal. What these two girls are doing here right now can be easily brushed of as fooling around, but I know better. Understanding firsthand the power to change a life for the better that can exist in a single fortunate event like this. It will not be an understatement to say that these girls will have saved people by screwing around like this. Dragging lonely people out of a very dark tunnel with an erotic embrace and a loving touch. Like they are about to do with these two fortunate blokes.

“Shall we follow them?” Cupid stops my train of thought with her suggestion. Follow them? They are going to have sex somewhere, that is simply a given. Cupid should have figured that out at least. Unless that is what she means to do? Go watch them? Looking into Cupid’s eyes, that same hint of curiosity is there as when watching her friends’ porno videos in that earlier hotel.

The opportunity I have been waiting for has finally appeared.

“Sure, let’s go.”

I grab her hand and we rush off to not lose our target out of sight. Cupid doesn’t visually show all that much excitement, but the way her hand is gripping into mine and how eagerly she is matching my pace reveals it is there nonetheless. Curious about what people around her have always found so fun about mating, not quite understanding any of it until she had gotten a small taste of it earlier during that massage. As a direct result, the prospect of witnessing with her own eyes a live display of raw casual sex involving people she knows is something that has become strangely enticing.

We slow our pace now that we have caught up. They are walking through some side alleys, having left the busy areas. Both girls skipping ahead occasionally, showing their youthful vigor combined with a constant flair of seduction in every move they make.

Could it be…?

They turn left into yet another alley.

I know where they are going to. That place has to be it.

“Cupid, this way!” I drag her with me, towards the abandoned industrial factory grounds next to us. “I know a shortcut.”

The girls are making a longer regular detour around this abandoned factory. If we go straight through said factory, the end destination will be reached before they get there. That means we can find a good spot to hide.

We arrive at the spot I have in mind. An old tramway used to run here. There is still a small abandoned station surrounded by a hidden oasis of greenery. About ten years ago, when the factory complex closed, the city council decided on building another park and chose this place to give a new purpose. Those plans got abandoned mid construction however. But the greenery is still here, wild and overgrown, seemingly detached from civilization. I didn’t even know this place still existed until recently, when one of my conquests brought me here after rejecting a love hotel, wanting to experience it out in the wild. This area around the tram station in particular is in decent condition still, offering a thrill of outside sex, yet not lacking in privacy. If they come here, this will be the spot where action happens. I quickly scan around and pull Cupid with me in some nearby bushes. Completely surrounded by concealing shrubbery, leaving an opening right where we take place and wait.

“We’re not knobbed dildos anymore, I hope?”

She shakes her head.

Good. There would be no point hiding with two giant purple penis heads sticking out of the shrubbery.

…

Hidden just in the nick of time, there they come around the corner as expected.

Right now, I could feel excitement peak of the girl hiding next to me. Cupid is in the proper mood alright.

Ayaka and Mikoto invite both fat guys to sit on an old bench near the equally old tram tracks. Mikoto sits next to the one on the left and puts her arms around his. Ayaka sits down sideways on the other one’s leg. They are acting all playful and naughty, whispering words to them, touching all over and letting their bodies never leave intimate contact. I’m hiding a bit too far to get a good grasp on them or hear what is said, but it seems to me they are taking some time to make their partners less nervous.

And those partners don’t seem to have a clue on what to do.

Heh, I can relate all too well. My first time was much the same, with Karen having to lead me by hand from start to finish. And that finish came in an instant. It will be the same here no doubt. Though I’m sure these two girls will be as accepting of that as Karen was.

Mikoto is the first to crank up the open eroticism, opening her partner’s pants. He quickly lifts his fat ass after she tells him to, and pulls them down to the ground where she takes place between his legs. A tiny flaccid penis is visible from all the way here. Too stressed to get hard easily, I guess. Or not enough self-confidence maybe? No matter, Mikoto will take care of that, already playing around with it in her hand and occasionally putting the flaccid piece of meat into her mouth as if it were a Popsicle.

Ayaka follows by sliding both bands of the yellow camisole she’s wearing down her shoulders, and letting it drop down. Then facing her partner while lifting herself on both knees, using the bench as a support, guiding his mouth to her revealed breasts.

By now, the other guy getting serviced by Mikoto is starting to let go of his stress and gets slowly erect while she keeps moving her mouth over it.

Difference in body proportions between the girls and their partners, in addition to an already big age gap, makes both girls look even more small and illegal than they already are. And considering they are eleven and twelve, that is saying a lot.

…

I place my own hand onto Cupid’s back and begin caressing slowly. In response, she automatically leans a bit closer to me while keeping eyes focused on the scene in front. With how much she is turned on, rejecting me if I move to her breasts is unlikely. Especially since she already experienced my hands before on that particular area of her body.

Moving behind her as inconspicuous as possible in an effort to remain hidden, I move both hands now on her sides, heading towards the hips. Cupid doesn’t speak, nor turn her attention to me, simply watching ahead at the foursome making out. Her body on the other hand, is revealing the stimulation it receives from both my hands and this situation we’re in. Her knees are wiggling, making both thighs slide against each other while her butt makes subtle inviting sways.

A thorough massaging swipe over both butt cheeks and back, upwards to her shoulders, and finally her breasts. Nipples are already hard again, faster than I expected. Her response as well goes beyond what was imagined. No longer sitting on all fours, she has now lifted herself up on both knees, allowing me easier access to her chest. Arms hanging loose over my own, putting some lift into them to not obstruct the movements of me playing with her tiny tits.

…

After some teasing kisses, Ayaka steps down from her partner’s lap and moves between his legs. Her turn to eagerly lick and suckle on his penis, not skipping any spot while fondling his balls with one hand and stroking his base with the other.

Mikoto stands up and lifts one of her legs backwards, to more easily remove the underwear she has started pulling down. All the while keeping a burning look of temptation aimed at her partner. That girl sure has changed from how timid she was only some months ago. Swiping some of her own lubrication with her fingers, she wipes it sensually over the tip of his penis while keeping her skirt lifted for him to see. Showing off that delicious moist prize he will get to enjoy soon enough. Then guiding the man up from the bench and taking place herself, gesturing him to get down and pushing his head between her firmly spread legs. As he eagerly licks up her juices, she caresses her partner with a hand on his cheek. As I expected with these zero experience men, they get guided with every move by the expert hands of both young girls.

Cupid is leaking from between her legs, and while I know the origin, sadly I still can’t see it. Time for that to change. Removing my hands from underneath her breast-covering wings, I take place beside her. Through the corner of her eyes, she is looking at me and questioning why I stopped, clearly wanting more of that sensation. This is what I am counting on. By now this girl is so absorbed in our sensual play that accepting the next step won’t be a problem… Probably… Hopefully.

I turn her towards me and hold both small shoulders. If she wants to, continuing to observe Ayaka and Mikoto’s erotic display is easily done by turning her head a bit sideways, and right now her focus is wavering between the foursome and me. Moving my face towards her breasts, she should have a good idea by now what I want. After all, Ayaka let her partner do the same earlier.

I’m right in front of both little wings. Common on, just open up already, you know you want to.

…

There they go. Folding open smoothly, revealing two beautiful little hills with a pink nipple on top. Ironically, while I wanted to watch for so long, there is no time to waste and place my mouth over her closest nipple. I could feel Cupid’s embarrassment rising once revealing herself. There is too much risk in simply observing that she might close them again. With my mouth and tongue doing its job, she can’t without pushing me away first. She shouldn’t. Not with that stimulation being received now.

As if to confirm my thoughts, her hands move upwards to my head, hesitating once close for a full five seconds, but rather than pushing me away she ultimately places them around me. Welcoming me into her warm, soft and very tiny bosom while returning visual focus to the foursome.

Holding her into my arms, one hand moves down onto her butt cheeks. Expecting to feel the soft touch of feathers once I bump into the tiny set of wings covering her there, but to my surprise they are already gone.

I can’t visually check, but… A wet touch on my fingertips and a tiny crevasse. Her vaginal lips are reachable. Yeah, her wings are definitely gone down there. When did she remove them? When folding open her breast covering pair? Or when she accepted me with her arms? Probably the latter.

Sliding over Cupid’s pussy, her natural lubrication that was already well on its way gets a sudden boost. Her body is properly preparing itself to receive my manhood, dripping on the grass beneath us once my finger enters and starts stimulating her inner walls.

…

Ayaka gives Mikoto a wink. They have agreed the time has come. Time for these two men who never experienced the inside of a female, to get a thorough understanding of what it means to get all close and intimate with the inner warmth, gripping touch and slippery wetness of a very young, very illegal child’s pussy. Knowing both girls in front of them inside and out, I can confidently say they’re about to get the treat of their lifetime.

Ayaka stops giving oral and stands up. Leaving her already pulled down yellow camisole and white and black striped over-knee socks on. Dropping her skirt on the ground and revealing she’s not wearing anything underneath, the girl makes a cutesy and seductive pose to the fat guy in front of her, like that character on his shirt. If his penis could get any harder, it just did. Getting onto his lap, she teasingly hovers over him, making slow circular motions with her hips while holding onto his shoulders and staring with lust filled eyes into the man’s own.

Mikoto who was getting licked on her pussy till now gently pushes her partner away, puts her hands on the bottom of her t-shirt, ready to lift it up, waiting a bit while her partner shows his excitement. Then she pulls up and throws the shirt on the side before laying down on the bench. Spreading her legs wide, she looks at her partner while extending both arms to him to invite him in her embrace. I remember when this girl used to be shy about approaching me. Now she’s tempting men in between her loving arms and legs like a seasoned succubus.

Both girls take in the hard meat of a penis at the same time. Ayaka by lowering herself in a teasingly slow pace, and Mikoto after first putting her partner’s penis in the right spot so he can push it in, since he’s too clumsy, inexperienced and eager to properly find it himself.

…

Needless to say, both men are already finished a couple seconds later. One of them actually managed to endure a single thrust without orgasming straight away. That quickly ended after the second thrust. Ayaka simply holds herself in place on top her partner’s lap, his penis buried inside of her. Mikoto has invited her partner to keep laying into her embrace. They are both whispering something to each. From that sense of comforting motherliness I can feel oozing from them, they must be assuring their partners that all will be fine. That it is only natural for their longed for first time to be over so fast, only having to wait comfortably tucked inside and they will soon be ready for more. It’s honestly endearing to see such a degree of concern and care for their partner’s happiness radiating from these two girls. Fully determined to give them the most fulfilling first experience possible.

My turn now to go for the score. Letting go of Cupid, I start unbuttoning my pants and lowering the zipper. Cupid is shooting a glance at me, understanding full well what will follow once these pants go down. This is the last stage where she can offer resistance. Accepting me pulling down my pants is as good as accepting that my cock will push those little vaginal lips aside and slip right in.

She is looking, but no reaction yet with my zipper down. A good sign.

Pushing down, my manhood reveals itself to her. Seeing it standing tall, her small mouth opens up some as Cupid gets lost in the moment. But no rejection. All she does is turn her head and eyes back to the foursome when I move behind her. Any female who would feel the slightest sense of aversion to what is about to happen would turn her rear away, but Cupid holds her tiny bum firmly in place.

One problem though…

She is so small that in this position where we have to keep hidden, I’ll have a hard time lowering myself to the height of her entrance and still be able to make thrusts comfortably. Unless she adjusts her own position. Thankfully, Cupid lowers her chest somewhat closer to the ground, still focused on the two couples ahead of us. She need say or do no more. I’ve seen plenty of girls in compromising positions to know what this means.

Now that she has lowered her front, her rear is being angled more upwards naturally in return. As I lower myself over that tiny body, I’m completely hanging over her when my penis touches her raised up vaginal entrance. One slow push forward, a small bit of resistance later, and Cupid’s inside is receiving a man’s cock for the first time as I dig my way slowly down her tunnel.

She has been very stoic in body language since the very start, and still is to a high degree, but on the inside she is burning with desire. Her long exhale that follows once I reach the deepest point releases that desire like a vent letting off steam. It’s impossible to see Cupid’s face in this position, but she must be looking at the foursome commence their real bout of sex after that first quick orgasm, their bodies moving in sync with every hip movement both men make, now that they got hard again. Likewise, Cupid’s own little body starts moving forth and back with every thrust that repeatedly grinds down her pussy. Like Cupid, I can see the others go at it in full speed.

She is grasping with her hands firmly onto the grass beneath us as the blue-haired angel learns firsthand exactly why this carnal activity of naked flesh rubbing into flesh is the number one popular time spender amongst practically all people close to her.

After two minutes of grinding into Cupid, it becomes noticeable she is starting to slide out underneath me, both from the weight of my body and from her own body not being able to handle this first-time experience without losing its strength.

I put one arm underneath and roll on my side, making her roll with me. It’s not as easy for her to keep observing the others like this, but that’s okay. This girl is more than occupied enough with her own sense of pleasure reaching all new heights by now. At least it should be a lot easier on her, and that is what matters.

She’s grasping on anything possible. The bush ahead of her, the grass in front. Pulling up her legs, every change in stimulation only makes the feeling of pleasure larger. As a result she keeps moving her legs at irregular intervals, back down, back up, only to go down again.

Her pussy is gripping tight, holding on to my penis’ surface as best it can, making the skin stretch every time I move in or out of her sticky tunnel.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see those two fat bodies as one gets grinded hard and fast by Ayaka while the other fat body plows incessantly into Mikoto like a truck. They are about to finish, and so are we.

Cupid has grasped the hand I extended in front of her and is squeezing into it hard. Her breathing is erratic. Any time now and she will peak.

…

I can feel every muscle in that small body tighten as Cupid desperately tries to contain her voice when the orgasm starts. The other two girls a bit further away on the other hand aren’t hiding their joy while peaking at all.

Mikoto’s voice reaches to my ears as she lets out all pleasure for her partner to know. Her small tiny legs hanging in midair, supported by his fat trunks as she tightens up.

Ayaka is bending over backwards, holding on to her partner’s head while pulling him down into her chest and pressing her tiny vagina as close as possible onto his crotch. Legs curled up next to him, pressing her thighs and knees into his side.

Both girls are receiving their partner’s second load of sperm inside their wombs, mixing it with the sperm that was already there from those old men they got fucked by earlier, and whomever else no doubt came before.

Cupid’s pussy gets the same treatment. White cum gushes out into her womb that never tasted such before. Her vaginal walls trying to suck me in are making it seem like her pussy is already addicted to its taste.

I offer my arm as a pillow for her to rest on when she catches her breath and caress her thigh. The inside of that thigh she’s laying on is covered by cum that spilled out. After some moments of rest, I pull out and wipe her clean with a handful of tall grass. Turning around, she does what most girls do after sex. Come close to cuddle into my embrace.

Facing my head upwards while holding Cupid, I can see an unusual scene at the foursome. Mikoto’s partner is showering her with gratitude, almost bowing down to the ground and wanting to offer her whatever she wants in return for what that girl has done. Money, goods, anything. Which she declines with a smile on her face.

Ayaka’s partner isn’t saying a word. Only thing visible are tears coming out of his eyes as she comes over to hug him like a mother would her child.

These two obviously have gone through a dark period in life, and probably never expected to get any love at all. And here they are, having lived their only dream that truly matters, enjoying a raw passionate fuck with a young hot schoolgirl still fresh into puberty.

After getting dressed, Ayaka hands something to both of them. It’s a little card. Hard to see at this distance, but I recognize its color combination. That’s a business card belonging to our nightclub. Being regulars at that place, no surprise both Ayaka and Mikoto would have those. I always have some on hand myself in case I come across a girl who is new around town.

After waving goodbye, they eventually part ways with both men whose body language seems to be surrounded by flowers and rainbows. From what I could sense, the girls were far from tired when they made their way back to the adult district, looking for a new pair of lonely hearts to heal and bodies to savor. With all knowledge I have, it would not be wrong to say they are doing God’s work here. She will no doubt be proud of them.

When the place is deserted, I raise myself with Cupid still in my arms. Looking at me, she stands up and looks around, a bit embarrassed by what happened. By now her wings are already back in place.

Thinking about it, because of the positions we were in, I didn’t actually get to see much at all of what lays underneath. Only some short flashes here and there. Oh well, the result was all worth it.

Harem total plus one.

I can always get a better look some other time. Guiding my date back into the busy parts of town I ask her if she had fun on our first day out. More silent compared to her usual self, her answer is a yes.

“I had good fun. And I learned a lot today… about various things.”

That last part came out with somewhat of a naughty tone.

“No need to hold back. There is plenty more to learn, whenever you feel like it.”

Her reply comes with a slight hint of blush.

“I’ll do so.”

After we part ways I look at my suit.

Not too bad, I was expecting it to look a lot worse. Thankfully the grass didn’t stain the suit. Some dirt was on it, but it is warm and dry weather so the dirt brushed off easily. Pretty sure Kami would find faults, but it is good enough for me. I still don’t really get why I had to wear this. Or why she said that stuff about coming back to her if something happened. Nothing happened in the end.

Well okay, plenty happened, but nothing bad. All in all I had an enjoyable time.

…

Except the giant knobbed dildo disguise. I could have done without that.

Actually, thinking about it, I start to wonder how many times Cupid has used that power on me without my knowledge.

Let’s not pursue that thought.


	15. A monster's love

It’s late in the afternoon after my date with Cupid. I’m randomly walking around, enjoying the warm but not too hot sun, thinking about what to do for the rest of this day. Then, a female figure catches my eye along the sidewalk. In an instant I recognize who it is.

Leaning against a tree on the side I silently watch at the lone girl a bit further, squatted down and back turned to me. Unaware I’m watching, her guard completely lowered. Playing around adorably with three cats. Not strays it seems, they are too well groomed. Probably belonging to one or more houses in the area. I catch a glimpse of her face when one of those cats jumps up into her arms and gives a lick on the cheek, making a sugary-cute laugh appear on the girl’s face as she closes her eyes and giggles at the tickling sensation. It’s one of those scenes you can look at and realize that the world can truly be a beautiful place.

Around five minutes have passed since I started watching before she stands up. The cats run away satisfied, back to wherever they came from. As she begins to walk, I approach and greet the girl.

“Hey, Lucy.”

She turns to me, still clearly in a good mood.

“Hello. How did your date go?”

I give her a thumbs up before we begin walking side by side.

“So, does that mean… you scored?” she asks with a naughty look on her face while giving a poke to my side with her elbow.

“Yup, all the way.”

She raises her hand for a high five, similar to how she did yesterday evening. Then taking a good look at my white suit.

“Looking like a fine man today.”

“Today?”

“Okay, I’ll admit, you’re not too shabby on other days either,” she laughs before putting her hands on my collar, putting it properly in place. Going over a similar routine Kami did earlier today before I left on my date. Removing a fold here, brushing off some dirt there, and finally putting that red rose back neatly in its spot.

“If you’re going to wear an expensive suit, you should do it properly.”

Then she continues the casual conversation while we start walking slowly side by side.

“So, you got lucky today, as expected from our legendary gigolo.”

“I had some excellent backup this time,” implying Lucy’s efforts to arrange me a date in the first place.

“Don’t forget to thank me for it someday,” she laughs.

The atmosphere around us is more casual than it has ever been.

“I’m sure by now you know every curve of this town’s females from top to bottom,” she keeps showing her good mood with a chuckle. “Well, the younger ones at least,” gets added on for clarification.

That’s not very far from the truth.

“Not all of them though,” I remark about an exception.

“Oh?” she makes it seem hard to believe.

“There is one who I just can’t seem to manage. A last boss of sorts.”

Lucy holds a hand before her mouth while making a small laugh, understanding who I am talking about.

“Yeah well, who knows? Keep trying.”

…

We walk along in silence. Not that the mood has changed, on the contrary, I am enjoying her presence next to me and am actually afraid to disturb this pleasant atmosphere around us. It may be my imagination, but it feels like she started walking closer to me. No, she is definitely closer now, I can feel her shoulder brushing against mine.

A thought crosses my mind. What if I ask her out? There is enough time left for a late afternoon to evening date. We’re almost home so this moment will end soon, and I honestly don’t want it to. We’re getting along good enough now, that she won’t get angry at me or mock me or something. A rejection might happen, maybe even make a joke about me trying to pick her up, but nothing more. Everything to gain, nothing to lose.

In fact, could this be the real reason why Kami shoved me into this suit and said something about how I need to be more of a man than usual? She did say something about this going to be a long day or such.

I take a quick glance from my eye corners.

Both arms closely held together, hands on top of each other, looking down just a bit with a small blush. On her left ear a single golden earring in the shape of a crescent moon with a bat shape in it, dangling around with every step she takes. A large butterfly shaped hairpin decorates her brown long hair right at the spot where her frontal side split is. Around the neck a muffler that flows down to her back, more for style than warmth. And a two-piece dress with a little corset. Her socks reach up to the middle of her thighs and are a pure black, decorated at the top with little bat wings sticking out. Combined with her mannerisms, she is looking particularly feminine and cute today. Those green-yellow gradient eyes are enchantingly gentle and pretty looking while eyelashes seem so soft, round and girly. Is she wearing a faint bit of pink eyeliner? No, that’s natural.

I made up my mind, time to go for it and ask her out.

“Hey uh…” I stop walking as she comes to a halt as well, waiting curiously for what I have to say, looking me in the eyes.

Did her face always look this attractive?

Uh, what am I thinking, focus damn it, she is waiting for me to say something.

“So, since there is still plenty of time for today…”

This is more difficult than I expected.

“And I just happen to wear an expensive suit…”

Common, almost there.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

Oh shit, I was planning to ask her in a casual way, like, want to go drink something? This came out more romantic than I expected, almost like a confession.

She is caught off guard by my question. A hint of surprise, add some flavor of panic about how to answer, and now plain embarrassment while looking strangely enamored. Her expression has quickly gone through the range of emotions in that specific order.

“I’m… good enough?” she asks.

What a silent voice, I almost didn’t hear it.

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?”

After giving a silent nod in agreement we continue walking. Is she not even going to ask where we are going to?

Actually… Where _are_ we going to? Maybe I should have thought that one through first. Let’s see, on any date, destination should be custom-tailored to the partner. But in this case, that partner is hard to get a grasp on. What would she even enjoy? Let’s change approach maybe, and think about the mood I want to go for first. Fun? Relaxing? Exciting?

A warm soft touch surrounds my arm. When I take a look, my heart starts beating faster. She has wrapped her own arm around me while putting the other hand on top, leaning on to me as we walk, face red as a lobster and looking downwards.

…

Romance? Should I go for that mood?

I can hardly believe it. This girl who behaved like a complete dick to me, who I argued with, who mocked me while I called her things like bitch and rotten in return. That same girl is now clinging to my arm, being all cutesy and feminine, radiating an aura of a girl in love. But above all, making my heart beat like it’s about to pop out of my chest.

Might as well resign myself to it. Let’s make it a romance themed date then. The amusement park where I went to take Yuna on our first day out is in this direction. And they have a little pet zoo right next to it, only opened there two months ago. A good combination of romance with entertainment. And considering how often Lucy plays around with cats, she probably likes animals in general. To be honest, thinking back on that adorable moment earlier when she played with those three cats, I’m looking forward already to seeing a similar scene play out. Heh, a surprise romantic date, so that’s why I had to wear this suit? Kami you devious little schemer, but I love you for it.

My heartbeat has calmed down a bit once we arrive at the pet zoo. Lucy as well seems to have calmed down somewhat as her face, while still slightly red, has returned to a more normal color. Still holding onto my arm, once she notices the sign at the entrance, she lets go. Not from any negative emotion, that’s for sure, her eyes are sparkling with excitement.

“I didn’t know this city has a pet zoo.”

Understandable since it’s relatively new and she hasn’t been living here for long to begin with. I pay the entrance fee for both of us and we go inside.

This place isn’t very big. An open park area where people can walk freely amongst some deer, a small rabbit corner, a guinea pig farm, and that’s about it. Can’t really expect much more in a city that is rather small like here. I did learn one thing about places like these where you can walk freely amongst animals, especially if they are the size of deer. Something I learned when visiting a famous temple in Nara that has deer running freely around the premises. Lucy will find out soon enough what I mean. Now where to get all necessary goods…

Aha, there it is. A little stall where visitors can buy food they can give to the animals.

“One moment, Lucy. I’ll go buy some feed.”

“Oh, we can feed them?!” she asks all enthusiastically.

Indeed we can, young lady… Indeed we can…

This is going to be fun to watch.

I buy the largest possible bag of feed, and hand it over to Lucy.

“Here, you can feed them.”

She wants to offer some to me, but I kindly decline. For maximum effect of what I have in mind, she has to carry it all.

It doesn’t take long for my plan to come to fruition. A horde of deer assaults Lucy on all sides trying to get at the feed. Okay, assault is a large word, but they are pushing and shoving their way into her from all directions while she is desperately trying to keep her balance.

I knew this was going to happen. These animals are so used to seeing humans that they come rushing at everyone who has feed. And they damn well know who to pick out with their capable noses.

Lucy falls on her back into soft grass. The horde has tasted blood in the water and is going in for the kill. I think that was her hand I just saw sticking out, slowly disappearing into a ball of furriness. They must be tugging on her clothes, licking her hands, legs and face and drooling all over. But she’ll love it, I’m sure. Her unheeded calls for help aimed directly at me already change into laughs and giggles.

Once the feed has been plundered, the deer move on, seeking out their next victim. After a quick swipe to remove dirt from her clothes, she comes towards me while I’m trying not to laugh out loud too much.

“You knew this was going to happen!” she gives me a soft knuckle punch against the shoulder, but her face is beaming with joy.

“Maybe I had this faint notion,” I admit.

We both slowly make our way through the deer park, occasionally getting approached by some animals, laughing and joking for the entire duration. A good while afterwards is spent inside the rabbit and guinea pig farm. Rushing towards her for attention as she sat down to play with them, caress and pick them up. Or that instant when she lifted one close to her face and the little fluffy fur ball suddenly bumped its nose into hers, making Lucy giggle out loud. The entire duration was one heartwarming moment after another. Though at the same time, seeing those affection filled interactions makes me realize how outside of this place, in her everyday life, Lucy is always surrounded in an aura of solitude.

Leaving the pet zoo, still smiling ear to ear with her arms wrapped around mine again, I’m surprised by how much time has passed since we went in. Seeing her happy like this was worth every second. Now for the amusement park…

“Two tickets please.”

The ticket vendor notices Lucy right next to me.

“We have a discount for couples this week.”

After paying the entry fee for both of us, he wishes us a happy romantic evening. Lucy is visibly embarrassed at his words, but only hugs my arm closer in response.

Let’s keep the Ferris wheel for last, now where to start first?

Seeing a rollercoaster in the background makes my stomach turn. Let’s hope she doesn’t want to go in there. I have plenty of good memories attached to this place starting from all the way back with Yuna, but that spawn from hell rollercoaster wrecked my stomach for an hour. Let’s start with some of these slower rides. A good old carrousel is a classic for starters, let’s just hope she doesn’t get bored by it. A ride like that is more meant for romance than pure entertainment anyway.

Escorting Lucy towards the direction of merry carrousel music, I’m convinced the choice was spot on when I see multiple couples already doing the same. Though we stand out easily from this crowd, thanks to her natural beauty and my high-class suit. At least the appearance of an age gap doesn’t draw eyes anymore. Arriving at the carrousel, she offers me her hand like a princess, playing along with the entire vibe that surrounds us. Lifting my princess up and placing her sideways on the horse, I realize how glad I am to have come to this spot with Lucy. Thanking Kami for stuffing me in this suit and telling me to man up enough so I could make the decision to go for it. I should give that godly wife a romantic date in return one of these days.

Hopping onto the same horse Lucy is sitting on, taking place right behind her, I try my damn hardest to not look like a total bum when getting on. Right in time as the ride starts to move. Our proud steed, also known as a piece of cheap wood wrapped in glossy plastic, begins to move slowly up and down. As expected, this kind of ride is not about excitement, but about giving couples an opportunity to share a moment of romantic intimacy. An opportunity she doesn’t let go to waste as Lucy rests her full weight into my arms, laying her head onto my chest, next to her hand already seeking contact there. The gentle up and down movement almost feels like swaying of a cradle.

…

As we move from one calm ride to the other, there is one thing I can’t help but notice. Something that has been in the back of my mind since we entered the pet zoo and I saw her laugh and play with those animals. Something that is equally here in the amusement park every time I can feel her heart flutter. Faint and vague, yet a constant presence picked up by my heightened senses.

Her happiness, regardless whether it is from joy or romance, it all feels so… Fragile. Like at any moment, with the smallest misstep, this happiness could be shattered in a thousand pieces and scattered across the wind.

…

A low grumbling sound. Looking around and seeing her red face look away, I realize where it came from. Lucy’s stomach is signaling she’s hungry. After returning with two hot-dogs covered with plenty of mustard, we take our ride on the Ferris wheel when eating, looking at all night lights going on in the park. By this time, they are not accepting any new guests anymore. Won’t be long before our date comes to an end. I tried to aim for a romantic mood from the start, and even if I do say so myself, my efforts have been a great success.

Before we leave the amusement park, I buy a single large cotton candy and offer it to her. Rather than taking it into her hands, she simply turns to me and puts both of her warm delicate hands over mine and takes a step closer. With only enough space to fit the cotton candy between us, she takes a bite while keeping her gaze focused on mine, inviting me to eat it together.

I bite down and we consume the entire cotton candy, slowly. An occasional laugh can be heard from some random kids as they pass us to leave the park. Wouldn’t surprise me if I would have done the same at that age when seeing a couple do something like this out in the open. Now, I couldn’t be bothered less by stares or laughs. My only focus is on this girl right in front of me. That lovely girl who is wearing her gratitude for this evening like how she has been wearing her heart since we started our date. For everyone to see.

The last bit of cotton candy enters her mouth. I’m not letting go of those hands just yet, and neither is she. Some traces of candy are stuck on the corners of her mouth. A small gust of wind is blowing from the side, letting her long brown hair flow. A sudden urge overwhelms me. I want to kiss her. But should I?

…

Kami did tell me to be at my manliest today. If there is an opportunity like this, I should go for it and not hesitate.

One step closer. Our bodies are practically touching now. The little stick that held the cotton candy we’re still both holding on to will no doubt stain my suit, but who cares at this point. She pushes herself into my chest while I’m lowering my head towards her, placing my forehead on hers. I have no fear at all anymore of being rejected. Lucy wants this as much as I do. With her body pressed against me, her heart can be felt beating with anticipation as she tilts her head upwards.

One slow, soft lick on the side of her mouth, swiping up the cotton candy that was stuck there, she holds herself in place wanting more, eyes closed. The taste of sugar enters my mouth as the warmth of her lips touches mine. Innocent and not very long lasting at all, the kiss is very different from what I am used to by now, yet overflowing with intimacy and affection.

A park-wide announcement comes through the speakers. It is closing time. We leave the park with my arm around her waist while she rests her head on my shoulder, barely sticking out over said shoulder with her thin delicate figure. The dominant feeling I can sense right now in this girl next to me is the same as mine.

A soothing calmness.

No matter where we end up now, by any standard this date has been a great success.

We have entered the adult district. To make our way home we have to pass here. The place is still as busy as always, that will last till early morning hours. Neon lights everywhere, showing erotic symbolism that isn’t hard to understand. Men and boys everywhere looking to pick up a partner for the night. Girls of all ages looking to get picked up, many I recognize from our school. Couples entering and leaving various bars, clubs and love hotels. One couple consummating their passionate love out in the open against the wall of an adult store, the girl’s legs bouncing in the air over his arms.

…

I come to a stop.

Lucy is looking to her side, face covered in the neon glow of a large signboard. The sign belongs to a business we’re standing right in front of, its trade easy to understand. The side view of a bed, surrounded by a bright neon pink of a large heart shaped background, inside it the silhouettes of a male and female entangled in the act of lust. It is a love hotel.

A soft touch on my hand makes me look her way. She has grabbed on to it and looks at me with uncertainty.

“Am I really… good enough?”

There it is again, that same question as when I asked her out. What does she even mean by it? How can she not be good enough? Lucy is wonderful, any man’s dream really.

Holding both her shoulders, I invite her to come with me.

“Lucy, if I am good enough for you, can I escort you inside?”

She hesitates. I can see she wants to say yes, but a mental barrier has to be overcome first. I have no idea what this barrier is, but can guess it has to be whatever caused her to freak out and run out of my house in the past. This is a crossroads where I cannot force her. The only one making this decision has to be Lucy.

…

That decision has been made, and I could sense it was far from an easy one. A step backwards, followed by a little tug onto my hand aimed in the direction of the love hotel. She wants me to escort her in.

In the entry hall, I make the usual arrangement. This place is more lax than the hotel from earlier today. Any overtime is to be paid afterwards at the counter, no annoying buzzer to ruin our mood. That means it is possible to take the basic hour without having to worry about anything. As for location… the castle setting will do fine for this charming princess.

Guiding her into the room, she looks around uncomfortable. Even with my senses being of half-assed potency against demons, I can still feel she is getting more nervous with every step. Even simply by nothing other than the naked eye, anyone could notice that. Her having no experience is not a surprise since, very much like Cupid before today, Lucy has never shown any actual interest to participate. Or at least is an expert at hiding such interest. That growing anxiety inside of Lucy is definitely more than merely a regular virgin’s though.

Placing her on the bed, I begin to undress myself. Nothing to be worried about here, she has seen me like this plenty of times before at the school grounds, as recent as yesterday when coming into our sex club to invite me to the Principal’s office. Thinking back about it, when I rested on her lap was the very first time Lucy showed any open feelings towards me. But she must have carried those for a while already. Since when, I wonder? She noticeably softened a lot since Chiaki came into my life. Her opinion of me must have jumped a lot then, receiving another big boost with Candy’s case. If only she wasn’t so damn hard to read with my sixth sense.

Lucy is sitting on the bed while I take place before her naked. Her nerves have skyrocketed. Gently grabbing her by the shoulder, I try to ease her mind.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head while I can feel nerves tensing throughout her body, via her shoulders into my hands.

Still wearing her decorative muffler, I slowly remove it and reveal a thin fragile looking neck. Maybe I should have started with the boots, she hasn’t even removed those. Oh well, I started at the top, might as well continue now. Sitting like a frozen statue, she doesn’t say a word. Corset is next, opened at the back by a concealed zipper even though it has tiny strings at the front. I once embarrassed myself with some girl who wore a similar piece of clothing, by spending minutes trying to get it open, not realizing its strings were purely for decoration. Thankfully we laughed it off. Not going to make that mistake again.

Her breathing has become harder. Is Lucy getting turned on, or is this from nervousness? She is so hard to read at times like this, like actively concealing herself with every bit of strength.

I am certainly getting turned on. Her gorgeously feminine looks aside, the epitome of around a seventeen year old body, simply the thought of making this girl mine is by itself an arousing one after all different states of relationship we’ve known. From hating each other to having now finished a highly romantic date. My thoughts focused on those charms, I start pulling up the top of her two-piece dress.

…

Reaching right underneath her shoulders, revealing a small black bra covering her A-cup underneath, I realize my mistake too late. Being lost to her charm made me unaware of what happened when undressing this girl. Her hands are shaking violently, face as pale like a dead person, eyes revealing only panic. What I mistook as nerves were never nerves at all. She is afraid. No, fear is too much of an understatement. Lucy is absolutely terrified, not even remotely comparable to that fear Candy felt. Her entire body is in a state of shock.

What should I do?

Still frozen in place, her mouth begins to move.

“…I can’t…”

Then Lucy suddenly jumps up, leaving her corset and muffler behind and grabbing hold of the door, saying one last thing without looking back.

“I’m… sorry!”

She’s covering her face with one arm. Her voice was cracking from tears that started running down. And she runs, leaving me behind.

…

What just happened? I’m too surprised to act fast.

Shit, I should follow her! Where are my clothes?!

Quickly jumping into my pants, not bothering with the shirt and simply grabbing hold of it together with Lucy’s left behind corset and muffler, I run outside. But it is too late, Lucy is nowhere to be seen.

I yell at myself in anger. “Fuck! You stupid idiot!” I knew she had issues and should have noticed sooner things were going bad fast. Now what? I should find her, but where would she be? Lucy has an apartment in this city somewhere, but I don’t even know in what district.

“Fuck!”

The people around me are looking confused, probably thinking I’m having some kind of lover’s quarrel. But this is a lot worse than merely some fight.

…

Right, breathe… and think. Getting angry at myself isn’t going so solve anything.

I put on the top halve of my suit while thinking hard about where she could have run to, but nothing comes to mind. Then I remember… Come to me when something happens, that is what Kami said this morning. Okay, I have a lead on where to go from here. Put my trust in Kami, she has never let me down. I run home as fast as possible.

The door barges open while rushing inside, calling out.

“Kami!”

But she’s already waiting for me in the hallway.

“Come inside. We must talk.”

“I don’t have much time, she’s…”

Kami looks at me with a stern look.

“I know, don’t rush this. You should know all details. Don’t worry, you will have enough time.”

Catching my breath from running, I realize she is right. I need to trust her on this. Anxious to hear her words, I follow my wife into the living room where she gestures me to sit down.

“It is time for you to know all about Lucy’s past.”

Kami is not the type to talk behind someone’s back about their past. If she has chosen to do so right now, it means there must be no other suitable path to take which leads to an acceptable outcome.

“You have seen the true form of Konatsu, Gabriel, Tsubaki and Cupid,” she begins.

Yeah, I did, plenty of times. Even the demon girls who work at our nightclub, or fox-girl Inari at the workshop.

“But have you ever seen Lucy?”

Now that she mentions it… that never happened.

“Lucy always hides herself. Both her demonic form and body,” Kami explains.

True, she is always dressed modestly. That two-piece she wore today didn’t reveal any cleavage. Her neck is always covered by a muffler, no matter the season. Only skin she shows is some on her legs and arms.

“Did you know that she hates herself?”

“But why?” I ask. Why would she possibly hate herself?

“And not only that,” Kami continues, “if she is about to reveal herself in any way, an uncontrollable feeling of terror comes over her.”

I noticed that all too well.

Kami is looking sad when telling this story. Not bothering to drink her coffee that is cooling down on the table. Not looking me in the eyes, only staring at the little salon table in front of her with eyes looking very far into the past. I ask her plain out.

“Something happened to her in the past, right?”

Kami doesn’t change her posture or expression and continues.

“A long, long time ago, Lucy already entered the human world for the first and last time till recently. Staying there for a while out of sheer innocent and naïve curiosity. She met a couple people, befriended some and even fell in love with one of them. Naturally, the time eventually came where she would experience the union of man and woman.”

Would? So it never happened?

“Surely, this man will accept me how I really am, she thought after being undressed. So she revealed her full form completely. Firmly believing she would be accepted from the very core of her being, and so it should have been.”

She means, Lucy showed her demonic form? Judging from the direction this story is going, I doubt she got accepted.

“But he feared her, grabbed a knife and slashed it at her numerous times, called her a monster and ran away.”

Fucking asshole. While I suppress my rage, Kami keeps on talking. Seems like this story is not done yet.

“She sat on the bed of her own house, where he left her, for about an hour long. Crying, not understanding why he rejected her. Why he showed so much aggression and fear. Then she noticed smoke coming from underneath the bedroom door and realized the commotion outside.”

“They put the place on fire?!” I say out loud.

“Back then houses were built of straw and dry wood, on a hot summer day no less, so flames spread crazy fast. The door was barricaded to try and prevent her from leaving.”

What asshole would burn his own woman?

“Lucy escaped the sea of flames, only to be greeted by an angry mob outside throwing rocks and trying to surround her with weapons and pitchforks.”

This story is getting worse with every sentence and I have this suspicion we’re not at the end just yet.

“She fled them too, still naked and emotionally vulnerable, running to her few human friends...”

Let me guess, they dropped her too?

“…Who she dragged out of their houses as burned corpses.”

“What the fuck?!” I yell out in disgust at the injustice of everything I’m hearing.

“Of course the mob burned them. During that hour she sat on her bed, they refused to disown their friendship and paid the price.”

This is so messed up. Though a part of me respects that those few refused to drop her. But no doubt Lucy blames herself.

“This incident lies at the origin of all negative myths surrounding demons and the traditional depiction of them.”

“I need to go find her straight away,” I proclaim to Kami.

This girl has suffered enough. No wonder she is so traumatized when revealing herself.

“We’re not done yet, Daisuke.”

Oh for fuck’s sake. There is more?

“That was when she ran back to the demon world. Do you know what they say about time and wounds?” Kami asks me.

“Time heals all wounds,” yeah, know that saying. Though something like this is going to take a long time. But Kami smacks down that hope immediately after.

“That saying is usually true, but sometimes time only makes it worse.”

“What do you mean?” I ask her. Though a part of me already understands. Some people lose it and go crazy, some fall into depression, others break down and commit suicide. Not everyone recovers.

“Lucy has a kind heart. Too kind. Still holding feelings for that man, she couldn’t blame him for what happened, so she started blaming herself instead. Surely he must have had a good reason to hate her? Surely all those villagers could not have been wrong? Becoming gradually convinced she was indeed nothing more than a monster.”

That’s nonsense! I don’t give a fuck how her true form looks like! Nothing can be that bad. Whatever it is, she will always be that same kind, loving Lucy I saw today. By now I’m simply holding my head in my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

“Lucy was a complete emotional wreck at that point, hating herself to such a degree that she began smashing her own horns with a rock and anything else she could grab on to, eventually breaking them off with her bare hands, similar to how she tore off her own wings right after.”

This part seems particularly hard for Kami to talk about. I almost wanted to ask her myself why she didn’t intervene, but I already know the answer. She simply couldn’t. That stupid paradox crap again. Whatever future events that follow demand that this ordeal happened. A reversing of cause and effect that not even Kami can avoid. It is clear from her body language right now she is taking this hard and feels plenty of guilt about being powerless.

“When she sank through both knees covered in her own blood, her reflection was visible on the floor in a bright red pool that was forming there. Realizing it would never be possible to change herself no matter how much she tried, Lucy decided to end it all.”

So a suicide attempt then. That obviously failed, or she wouldn’t be here.

“She stabbed one of her own broken horns through her heart.”

“Wait, you didn’t stop her?” I just have to ask. If she didn’t stop her, it is possible to understand why, that’s not it. She’ll step in at exactly the right moment for whatever this paradox demands. But I simply don’t get it. How can Lucy be here if she took her own life?

“I arrived when she fell down. She was practically about gone at that point, the last vestiges of life force leaving her body.”

“Life force? You mean her soul?”

“Something like that, though different. It has the same purpose though. A soul is the vehicle of a human’s life force, allowing it to reincarnate. Since angels and demons don’t age or reincarnate, they have no need for such a vehicle.”

A fear comes over me. “Then what if it fully leaves her body?”

“She would be gone forever,” Kami answers silently.

Seeing the panic in my eyes, my wife quickly tries to assure me.

“Ah, but she is still here amongst us, so obviously I put a stop to that, don’t worry.”

Yeah… she’s right, that’s what I thought earlier.

“I healed all her wounds instantly, restored wings, horns, everything. Except one thing. The life force she had lost already would never return. Her body may have been fixed, but did not have enough left to survive.”

I remain calm this time and state what seems obvious to me.

“You found a way to compensate.”

Kami nods at me.

“I gave her some of mine. Then I held her and promised she would find happiness… eventually. That’s when Lucy finally let her tears flow for the first time since fleeing the human world.”

I take a deep breath, knowing the story has ended. I understand what to do now. And there is only one other piece of information left to know.

“Where is she?”

“Wandering all over, but you will find her in the small park where you met Chiaki for the first time.”

I stand up without hesitation and move over to Kami, giving her a tight hug and my words of gratitude and resolve.

“Thanks. Leave it to me, I’ll save her from that past.”

She whispers some small words in return.

“…I know you will.”

When I want to leave the living room, Kami calls out to me.

“There is one more thing you should know…”

Her expression has cleared up somewhat before she explains one last little detail…

I run through the city under a clear night sky, straight to my destination. The park. Only now do I really understand what Kami meant earlier today when she told me to be at my manliest. She wasn’t talking about our date at all or the disaster that happened directly after. She meant this encounter which is to come now. My heart is beating like crazy from constant running. My feet finally come to a complete stop.

There she is, sitting still on a swing looking at the ground beneath her feet. Seeing me standing before her, Lucy wipes her tears with both hands, eyes thoroughly red. She starts speaking in a low voice.

“Why? ...Why did you have to become a part of my life? …Why did you have to tear down the walls I had built up? …I was doing fine on my own.”

No you weren’t.

“No particular reason,” I reply, “it just happened. But you know what? I’m glad I became a part of your life. Even if you could undo it all, I would simply do it all over again.”

“You heard from Kami?” she asks meekly.

“Yeah, everything.”

She looks to the side a bit.

“Typical. Always scheming…”

Yeah, but I’m glad she does that. Her scheming ways are the reason I can stand here right now.

Lucy looks back towards me.

“If you understand, then leave me alone. I don’t need pity.”

“I can’t do that.”

Not really trying to push me away, she accepts my presence and remains silent for a couple seconds. Looking downwards, depressed, before mumbling begrudgingly.

“…Those should be my words.”

Then she turns back towards me and starts yelling in a louder, desperation filled voice.

“You saw it yourself! I wanted to do it with you! I really wanted to! …”

Then she falls quiet again.

“…But I just couldn’t.”

“I know,” I tell her calmly, letting her out her frustrations.

“Couldn’t even breathe properly, I couldn’t stop shaking, my vision blurred, I felt like being swallowed up by everything around me,” she looks away again. “It was so terrifying…”

I answer her as calmly as before.

“Even so I can’t leave you alone.”

“Why me? I have acted like a complete bitch to you. I’m only some rotten monster.”

“That’s all in the past now. I said and thought some shitty things too that I should apologize for. And about being a monster? I don’t care, I’ve already seen plenty of demons before in their true form. I don’t care how yours looks like, I’ll accept you anyway.”

She almost whispers her reply, partly aiming her words at herself.

“See? This is why you’re too kind. I already made up my mind on living alone…”

“If you’re a rotten monster, I’ll happily accept that monster into my life,” I insist.

“Don’t compare me to someone like Tsubaki. Her wings are actually cute. Mine are ugly and grotesque.”

“I don’t care what they look like.”

Emotion in her that has been building up during this conversation finally reaches a boiling point as she snaps.

“Fine! If you want to see it that bad, then look at my disgusting self and cast me away already!”

A strong gush of wind passes me by as she releases her true form. Two giant grotesque wings, sharp horns on her head and an overwhelming pitch-black presence around the entire area that seems to be alive and ready to consume anything that comes close.

“Look! Am I not hideous?! Say something! Or did your tongue shrivel up like your penis just did?! No way this is going to get _anyone_ hard will it?!”

She turns around, back facing my way, making crying sounds and visibly shaking while extremely uncomfortable at revealing herself.

“…Just, go away… Please.”

In all fairness, the display in front of me would scare anyone sane to hell and back. I was once told that all demons have a certain emotion as their base. For Tsubaki that is lust. For Lucy, it must be terror. That darkness around her in particular is the embodiment of terror itself. Every part of her demonic form looks like some kind of weapon that can kill or suck all life out of you by simply touching it. Even all nighttime animals around us have fallen silent in instinctual fear. Yeah, any sane person would wet themselves. I guess that means…

I’m not sane. Even though recognizing that I should, there is no fear at all. After all, right in the middle of that darkness stands a kind, caring girl. Not hideous, but gorgeous. Not dangerous at all, but so harmless she is crying in front of a powerless human like me.

…

Lucy is in shock, eyes wide open, body frozen. This time not caused by her trauma, but by sheer surprise. Two arms have wrapped around her, fearlessly grasping through the darkness. A tall chest is warming the back of her body. A calm breath can be felt flowing over the top of her head. I’m holding Lucy tight from behind and whisper to her.

“I can’t leave you. After all, if I would leave you now, there will surely never come a time to see you again. I cannot accept that outcome. If you want me to leave, you’ll have to force your way out of my embrace yourself.”

Her tears soften as she replies in a soft voice.

“That’s unfair… You know I can’t do that… Why do you have to be so kind to me? Why can’t you just leave me?”

I state her the plain and simple truth without any hesitation.

“A girl I love in front of me is crying. That is all there is to it.”

Those words had an effect on her. I can feel her body softening in my arms as she begins to lean backwards into my chest. My heightened senses are completely useless against her if she is in this form, like darkness is shielding her off completely. But body language is enough to understand my line has captured both her heart and mind. After about a minute she answers with more warmth beginning to appear in her voice.

“Like Kami, and the others?”

I’m not going to hide my feelings for anyone.

“Yeah, exactly like my other wives, my family. And you are one of that beloved family, a partner for life. After our date today, I am convinced of it. That is why I will never let you go.”

“…Never?” her tears have finally stopped. “Even if I’m not arousing?”

“True, I can’t get hard at all right now,” I tell her in a plain voice. “After all, what pathetic excuse of a man would get turned on by seeing his precious woman suffer?”

A mixture of a chuckle with some more subtle crying as she wipes her eyes. Finally the mood is improving somewhat, though still extremely delicate to handle.

“But… my wings…or horns…”

“The Lucy I know and love… She has beautiful flowing hair, a good sense of style, an attractive body.”

She repeats my words silently.

“…An attractive body?”

“Absolutely. And trust me, I’ve got high standards there. Now where was I? Oh right, the Lucy I love can have somewhat of a hard shell, but her inside is as mellow as a sugary-sweet tasty sponge cake.”

She is making some sounds signaling embarrassment. A large improvement over this sadness.

“And not to forget, I also love the Lucy who always plays around with cats whenever people aren’t looking.”

“…You knew?”

“Completely exposed from the start. Not that there is any reason to hide that in the first place.”

Some more embarrassed sounds escape over her lips. Then I continue.

“And these horns and wings? I don’t mind them at all. Quite different from what I imagined, based on what you said.”

My turn to give her a laugh and a lighthearted comment.

“Though I am biased, admittedly, already being in love with you before you showed them. You know what they say, love makes blind.”

She receives my comment well and laughs about it herself before I turn her to face me, still in her true form. Thankfully the park is abandoned at this hour of the night.

“In short, I love every single part about you. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Grabbing into my pocket, the time has come to pull something out.

“I can’t do anything to how you feel about yourself. But you know what?”

I pull out what I had hidden in my pocket and move my hand to her right horn.

“If you don’t like some of your own features, why not dress them up all pretty and cute?”

I tie a large vivid ribbon around her horn with a big bow. Taking a good look at the result and declaring my honest opinion while holding both her shoulders and looking straight in those tear-stained eyes.

“Looking cute. Happy birthday.”

Right as her eyes were about to dry they begin flowing like rivers again while putting her head onto my chest, hugging me tight.

That was the last bit of info Kami told me, after she stopped me from running straight away to Lucy once learning the story of her tragic past. It wasn’t all that easy to find a store open this late at night. Especially since I didn’t have time to look for one in the first place. Thankfully, I came across a small roadside stand still in the process of closing up shop.

There is no more need for any words. I simply embrace Lucy and let her cry for as long as she wants.

We are both standing in front of Lucy’s apartment. The warmth of her body hasn’t left my side since holding her tight to fully accept who and what she is. Naturally, Lucy has returned to her non-demonic form, holding that ribbon I gave close to her chest. While this town is getting used to a lot, and the knowledge that those demon girls in our nightclub are not wearing props is starting to spread, walking out in the open throughout town would either get some weird looks or outright scares out of some people. Especially at this time of night.

Lucy once called her place a humble abode, and even that sounds better than it actually is. Cheap looking from the outside and located at a rundown neighborhood. One of those two-story buildings that is divided into multiple living spaces. All identical looking small areas, probably a mere single room in size. An outside metal staircase leads up to the higher floor where her apartment is. As we arrive at the staircase she already has the key in her hands but drops it on the floor. Fear is already starting again and making those slender fingers tremble, though she is trying to hide it. Even with me having accepted her full form, such a deeply rooted trauma is not something that will be overcome easily.

A short girly sound of surprise comes out of her mouth when I lift her up into my arms and start to carry her up the stairs.

“There is no need to hide you fear. You don’t have to hide anything from me, I’ll accept it all.”

She wants to say something in return, but changes her mind and simply leans closer. Putting the key inside its keyhole is a challenge for her shaking hands, but she manages eventually. While entering, I notice a light switch on the side of the wall, but leave it off. A bright streetlight is right in front of the one window this apartment has and is enough to provide visibility inside. Considering her mental state, it might be best to keep the light switch off for now.

Damn this place is small. Halve the size of my living room, and that’s all she has in this single room apartment. A bed, small table for two, one cupboard, tiny old-fashioned CRT television, radio and a microwave. That’s about it.

“It’s a bit cramped…” she says, embarrassed that her private living space is of such humble proportions.

“It’s good enough for living,” I reply, placing her down on the bed. “Besides, small it may be, but well maintained with a feminine touch.”

From the outside one would expect a room that looked somewhat like the mess I lived in before Kami and Konatsu moved in. Empty bottles and cans everywhere, a garbage dump basically. But this place looks neat and tidy. The bed carefully prepared, a clean table with cloth on top and a flower vase. And it may be hard to see under these lighting circumstances, but a quick swipe over the cupboard with my finger can’t feel a speck of dust. A single teddy bear lies next to her bed pillow. A cute feminine detail.

I should have come here from the start, rather than take her to a love hotel.

“Well, we’re finally here.”

“…Mm.” A silent mumbled sound meaning yes. Still very much shaken by what happened in the park.

“This sure was quite the evening.”

“…Mm.”

“Your eyes are still red.”

“…Mm,” she keeps being silent, refusing to let go of my arm. “What should I do?” she suddenly asks me in a silent, fragile voice.

My answer is resolute.

“There is only one thing to do. Trust in me,” I start to caress the back of Lucy’s head while still holding her. “Can you do that? Trust me?”

I can feel her nodding in my arms.

“I can…”

I shouldn’t move straight to undressing and doing my thing. Being in the safety of these four familiar walls is a good start, now let’s give that homely feeling somewhat more of a boost.

“Your hands are cold from running around at night. I’ll make you some coffee,” I tell her.

“I should…” Lucy wants to make it herself, considering me her guest.

“It is fine, you take a good rest. Black coffee as always?”

She nods.

If my eyes didn’t deceive me when entering, there is an instant coffee jar in the cupboard. Ah, there it is. Since this place lacks a water heater or coffee machine, only option is to warm some water with the microwave. After setting a timer and activating the microwave I turn on the radio at a very low volume, enough for soft background music. I’m not sure what type of music she likes, but since the radio is already configured on some classical station, she probably put it there herself. I’m not an expert in this genre, but I know more than most people. At least enough to recognize this piece as one of Chopin’s nocturne compositions, though I have no idea what its specific name would be. Not that I can hear much of it with the microwave running, but that will be over soon. At least some background music should make the mood more homely and comfortable.

The microwave finishes right when the music piece ends and one from Debussy starts playing. Clair de lune if I’m not mistaken, yeah pretty sure that’s the piece. This kind of music is just right for a night like this, a soothing solo piano melody with a sense of nostalgia flowing from it.

A single mug with coffee, that’s all she had to put it in, and I move back to the bed holding it carefully to hand it over. As she takes it after finally placing down her gifted ribbon on the little bed stand, I take place behind Lucy and put my own hands over hers where she holds the mug. Warmth from the mug can be felt running through her cold fingers. She is holding it close enough that the equally warm vapor brings some color back to her cheeks.

“It tastes good…” she whispers.

“It’s only instant coffee though, all I did was pour out some water and put it in the microwave.”

“Mm… But it still tastes better than usual.”

Time for some cheesiness.

“Must be because all that love I put into it.”

Lucy can’t contain a big chuckle, exactly the response I was hoping for.

While she slowly drinks her coffee, I begin reminiscing about our past. Our many fights that now seem trivial and humorous, the many times I spotted her playing around with cats, those countless moments spent acting all smug. Naturally I don’t forget to mention the very first day she arrived and we had our little coffee exchange that ended in a dose of salt. Lucy has a nostalgic smile the entire time. Then I turn the conversation her direction, making it known that I want to learn everything there is to know about her life. How all those many years were filled as a demon, the work she did, how she met Gabriel and so on.

Two hours have passed already. By this time, we’re right past midnight. We both know that the time has come to take things a bit further, one step at a time. I already undressed myself for this next step. With how hard things will be for this girl, having to be fully ready and focused on Lucy at all times. No more room to spare for undressing myself once we get started with this first step.

I turn her towards me, sitting with both legs spread right next to her. This is exactly where we left off at the hotel. A point where I’m going to lift up the top half of that two-piece dress. No need to remove any corset first, I left that behind at home together with her muffler, after listening to Kami telling her story.

“What if I can’t control myself, like in that hotel?” her panic is starting to grow. I expect nothing else. We’ll simply have to go really slow.

“Then we start all over again. No matter how many times or how long you need to make it work out.”

Like before, her top gets pulled up slowly, revealing the black lace bra underneath. Not that she really needs one with her size, I guess she simply likes its quite mature design.

Lucy’s face is getting pale again, body shaking in its entirety. If she can only hold on until this damn piece of cloth gets off, we can make this work. Only having to remove it from over her arms now, I quickly cast it aside afterwards, immediately pressing the shivering girl close to me as hard as possible. I won’t let her run this time.

“Close your eyes,” I gently say to her.

Vibrations coming from her body can be felt all over mine. It’s like she is sitting naked in the freezing cold of Antarctica.

“Shh, just close your eyes. Trust me.”

Her stiffened up frozen-like body finally listens to that request and closes its eyes. This stage will be fine now, I’m certain of it. It will maybe take hours before we can move to the next, but this first hurdle at least is as good as passed. Now that her eyes are closed and she lies in my arms, there is no risk of suddenly running off anywhere. That closing the eyes part was something taken from my own experiences. As is always said to someone scared of heights standing at a tall spot. Never look down.

While her erratic breath is flowing over my chest, I try to soothe her.

“Can you hear that? It is my heart beating fast.”

I know she can hear it and even feel it. Having her ear right at the correct spot.

“Do you know why it’s going so fast?” I ask.

Lucy is extremely hard to read right now, but she has to be listening at least, while I give her the answer myself.

“Because a mix of emotions are running through my body and mind. Nervousness, worry, happiness, love, lust, anticipation,” I start caressing her bared back. “All because I’m holding an adorable little demon who found a corner in that heart and made it home.”

Her own heartbeat can be felt, thumping in fear, as she presses her body against mine.

“You know it has to be true right? Words may deceive, but a beating heart never lies.”

Her breathing is still just as fast, but slowly turning less erratic in its rhythm as she focuses on both my voice and my heartbeat. Then I start talking, explaining to her the many ways she is a permanent part of my heart and soul now. That she has become one of those girls I consider a trusted partner, a loved wife. Explaining about the moment when I realized what she means to me. How I envision our life from now on as part of one big happy family. How it’s best to get used to not seeing this small apartment much anymore, since her home will now be together with me, Kami and all her close friends.

Another two hours pass exactly like this. Talking, hugging, caressing, while she remains silent and gradually softening up. Her muscles are still stiff, but not completely frozen anymore. That trembling has mostly calmed down. Heartbeat still going fast, but no longer crazy. The biggest sign of improvement is her own voice starting to make small appearances here and there. A small sound of agreement, a word or two of explanation. And now even the first full sentence since we started. Something she brings up when I talk about our future family life. Filled with uncertainty and a tone that sounds apologetic.

“I can’t have children.”

It pains her to say it, and at first I don’t really know how to respond. The reason why doesn’t seem hard to understand after what Kami told me. Since her life energy was practically drained after that suicide attempt and Lucy had to receive some of Kami’s as an additional energy source to even stay alive, that probably has something to do with it.

“That part of my core is gone forever,” Lucy clarifies with sadness in her voice.

From the way she describes it, I gather that it’s not really a lack of energy itself, but rather the entire concept of fertility that is gone from her core being. Like being permanently sterilized at a genetic level.

Thinking about it, that is probably also why she is so damn hard to read for my senses, even for a demon. Her inside must be a completely patched up mess. And with these patches coming from Kami herself, no wonder Lucy is a mystery. No matter how good my senses will become, they’ll never be able to grasp the vastness that is Kami’s being. Even if it is only a relatively tiny part of her being that has been put into someone else.

Lucy is waiting for an answer. I’ve chosen to fully accept her, so naturally that includes accepting this part as well.

“I don’t mind. As long as you are there for me, that is all which matters to me. And there are going to be plenty of children around our house that are going to need a motherly hand. You know how our household is. Everyone will be a mother to each other’s children.”

Technically not a rule or something, but I know we can count on everyone to take the role of mother when needed. With how active most girls are, such an approach is needed. I realize it is not the same as having her own children, but better than nothing and the best I can offer to solve this problem.

“And you know me, I need plenty of pampering of a mother’s hand myself,” I jest.

She makes another laugh. It wasn’t a pleasant topic, but at least that one is behind us now. It is about time to move to the next step. The lower halve of her dress is not an issue, that one comes off relatively easy now that Lucy got used to this much already, revealing another quite adult looking piece of black lace underwear. It’s removing that underwear itself which will be hard.

“Lucy, I’m going to remove your underwear now. Are you ready?”

She swallows before nodding.

“Keep your eyes closed if you’re too afraid, okay?”

I move my hands to the back where her bra is hooked, and open it. The bra immediately loosens itself and falls forward. Muscles tensing up, her breathing is getting heavier once it happens, but she can manage to keep it from getting erratic again while keeping eyes firmly closed. I slide the bra down her arms and cast it aside next to the rest of her clothes. What is revealed is the beautiful sight of her pale-white skin contrasting in the dark of night. As I thought, she didn’t even need that bra to begin with. Until seeing her in underwear tonight, I’ve always thought she had a full A cup. But that must have been partly a padded effect by her bra, because she has about only half of that. About as flat as Konatsu. Well, before my daughter got pregnant that is. Not that I am complaining. Lucy’s body with its delicate looking frame, including those very subtle breasts, is a gorgeous sight and oozes femininity.

She’s enduring better than I expected so far. Now only that last piece of cloth remaining except for her long pitch-black socks with bat wings on top.

Understanding where my hands are moving to, she lifts up her own hips, so I can pull her panties down. The instant I touch her underwear, she wants to keep her eyes closed, but is no longer succeeding at doing so, starting to scan around in panic.

Letting go of the panties again and holding her head steady, I place my forehead against hers while explaining what to do.

“Look me in the eyes. Focus only on me and you’ll be fine. See? I’m doing the same.”

Then, with our foreheads still connected, I move back to her panties and start pulling down. I can’t see myself what my hands are doing down there, but removing a girls’ panties is second nature to me by now. Capable of doing it backhanded with my eyes closed.

They are hanging down to her knees now. That should be good enough. Time for another hug session. As small as she may be in the breast department, the feeling of her soft chest on mine is still sending a tidal wave of arousal through me.

There is one topic kept specifically for this part. She knows nothing about my past, only having come here not that long ago, and the topic never got brought up. All she knows is that I lived unemployed when an angel and her mother decided to suddenly throw my life upside-down. One part should resonate with her own feelings.

“There are things I would like to tell you about myself. And that I hope you can accept about me,” I begin.

No doubt she will. But I’m counting on a specific response. I start explaining her in detail about my depression, about how I stopped caring for anything life had to offer. And then get to that one part of the story that I didn’t realize myself until after the fact.

“…So it turned out, if Konatsu hadn’t appeared that day, I would have committed suicide by jumping in front of a car.”

Lucy has been gradually showing concern and sympathy for me as the story progressed, noticeable by the comforting touch of her palm on my chest and body language in general, successfully dragging attention away from her own fears. But now comes the response I was really aiming for. Hearing that term suicide associated with me is sending shivers through her body. Not caused by her own trauma, but by a sudden fear that a part of my mind might somehow still contemplate doing such an act of desperation. She understands what it is all too well, having gone through the act of trying to take her own life herself. Lucy yells out immediately.

“NO!” the eyes that are staring at me are begging for assurance of an all different kind than these last hours. “Please don’t ever do that!”

She seems ready to cry again.

“…Please don’t leave me alone… I need you.”

With those fragile words coming over her trembling lips, she will finally be okay now. Admitting that she doesn’t want to be alone anymore, needing somebody to love and be loved, she will never try to run away again.

Putting my own face so close that our noses touch, I give her the final assurance she desires.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay now. Because of all people around me. And you, Lucy, are one of those precious people.” A short kiss before continuing. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me for all eternity.”

It can be seen in her eyes. She is finally ready.

…

Another romantic kiss, this one longer, and while kissing I lower her back onto the bed. My hand searches around her knees. There it is, that annoying piece of black cloth that is known as underwear, still hanging around her knees. Away with you.

Grabbing onto it, she lifts her knees up so I can more easily slide her panties down, casting them away like all clothes before. Taking a good look at her nether region for the first time, it looks as frail as the rest of her body. Thin thighs and a small virgin vagina in between. Taking place between her thighs, we entangle in one embrace, cuddle and kiss.

The single bed is a tight squeeze for two people, but for the entire duration of our cuddling session that lasts about an entire hour, we hug each other so tight we might as well be one person. Her kisses and movements, all of them are a bit clumsy, showing a complete lack of experience for thousands of years combined with the remnants of an almost equally old trauma. But that only makes it even more intimate and endearing. I kiss her body all over, going down from her neck to the chest. A quick firm look in Lucy’s direction to gauge any response and noticing she is comfortable enough, I finally place my mouth over one of those nipples.

“Ah!”

Nothing of this process is foreign to Lucy. She has seen it hundreds of times before by now at the school grounds. But this is the first time participating herself. I ask how she’s doing.

“How is it so far? You like it?”

Color has returned to her cheeks together with the rise of arousal. She answers in a sweet tone.

“I’m not really sure… I need some more experience.”

Right, more experience coming up.

I change nipple and show her all my built up skills over these past months, finishing with putting my teeth pressed around it, though not too hard, and pulling till it pops out of my mouth.

“Enough experience?” I ask her teasingly.

“…A bit more.”

While I keep on suckling, her thin arms hold my head in place. If there was any doubt about this girl being turned on, both those nipples standing tall should be more than enough hint.

“I feel so… weird,” she says with a pleasure filled voice.

“Weird good? Or weird bad?” though the answer is obvious.

“My body is so sensitive… And… I can’t stop myself.”

This girl is more innocent than the nine year olds at school.

“Doesn’t it make you feel happy being alive?” I ask.

“Yeah, it does. That’s exactly it!”

Moving downwards, kissing her belly, I wait when reaching her hips. Giving a quick look in her direction again. She gives me a nervous but warm smile in return. It seems I no longer need to worry about relapse.

“You’re going to … kiss me down there?”

She has seen that too plenty of times. I give her a nod and move right between those slender legs. Her thighs being so thin makes it easy to take place between them regardless of how she holds her legs. The way this girl looks so fragile and feminine makes me want to stick my dick in straight away, but she needs to get warmed up some more first.

My tongue licks her slit from bottom to top, scooping up the tiny bit of juice she is leaking. Gradually she starts producing more of those sweet fluids. The surprise in her voice can be heard when I make a first lick over the clitoris.

Lucy never even played with herself?

Continuing to stimulate her little clit, she starts pressing her legs close in response to all stimulation that courses through her body, wiggling as it experiences all new pleasures.

“Nnn…”

Pushing my tongue between her pussy lips, it is welcomed by warm lubrication that has started to leak out non-stop. Then I suddenly come to a halt. Her body language and voice were telling me she was close to getting an orgasm. But I don’t want her first to be like this. If she’s going to orgasm, it will be when I am the one putting some fluids into her. Moving back up into her embrace, Lucy starts asking a question, but doesn’t finish her sentence.

“Was I…?”

It’s not hard to imagine what was going to be asked. Knowing how insecure this girl is on the inside, she’s probably thinking about that myriad of young teenage or even younger lovebirds I have, and how she compares down there. In that case, she’s got nothing to worry about.

“If not knowing already you are a several thousand years old demon, I would have mistaken your body as belonging to some young little kitten straight out of Yuna and Candy’s class.”

Lucy softly giggles, slightly embarrassed, as I caress her feminine curves. While kissing, I roll her completely onto the back and raise myself slightly above. Holding her hands down onto the bed, interlocked with mine. Lucy’s eyes staring into me, already understanding what will follow.

“Lucy, I’m going to take you now.”

…

“…Mm.”

No nod, no words, only a small sound of agreement while keeping her focus aimed at me, eyes fueled with a burning desire. Always having lived her life expecting this day to never come. Her lips are trembling, though just barely visible. Not really caused by her trauma anymore, but by fear that this moment will get snatched away by some cruel twist of fate at the last second. Her focus on me as an irrational attempt at desperately keeping me trapped in her vision, afraid to even blink in case I were mysteriously gone into thin air after her eyes open again.

While keeping my own gaze focused on her, I move my hips to the right spot. With my level of experience, finding the entrance of any pussy while blindfolded is a cakewalk. That sensation my tip is feeling right now are her wet lips brushing against it.

Slowly I slide into her soft warm depths, breath getting heavier as it blows past my face with every exhale. Her walls separate easily while both legs do the opposite and latch onto me to push me deeper. Once completely inside, I let go of her hands. Immediately getting hugged by them afterwards, while I brush the side of her hair. She whispers some words before pulling my head closer for an intimate kiss, a couple tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks that this moment could finally be hers.

“…I’m all yours now.”

Two bodies entangled into one start creaking the single bed as my hips move up and down, repeatedly sliding the entirety of my shaft between her tightly wrapped vaginal lips. Breath coming from her nose tickling mine during the single lover’s kiss that goes on for minutes. Her legs adjusting frequently between reaching high up in the air, clamping around my hips, to placing them right next to my body. Each time caressing her naked thighs against mine.

With apartments like these the walls are so thin that no doubt the neighbors can hear what is going on, simply by the rhythmical creaking of the bed, but neither of us couldn’t care less. The subtle sound of her moaning however is all mine. Lucy is the type who tries to contain her sounds of pure pleasure as best she can.

Pausing my movements, I ask.

“What do you think?”

During her answer I make a horizontal rotation movement, letting my penis push against her walls from every angle.

“So this is … nnn~ah… what they all love so much.”

Fully aware now of exactly why everyone she knows both in private and at her teaching job are completely infatuated with sex. This is what she asked of me back then with Chiaki. This is what she wanted me to do to Candy. And most of all, this is why every single one of those girls who open their legs to let me in, always eagerly come back for more.

Her pussy is gushing with lubrication by now, making squishy sounds every time the skin of my shaft rubs into the tunnel of her warm vagina, soaking my penis with its fluids. Still entangled, sliding my knees forward and lifting myself up so we sit onto the bed, holding her tight for the entire duration. She is the one who can now take initiative, which she does eagerly by moving hips around at a medium pace. Not too slow and not too fast, every move and touch overflowing with affection. Perfectly right for what we are doing. Not an act of pure lust, not just a round of sex, but what is commonly known as “making love”.

Now that she is the one controlling pace and noticing firsthand the effect she has on me, her confidence is growing faster.

It’s about that time to ask her for what I had in mind from the start. Since I chose to accept her completely, this is the way that our first time has to be.

“Lucy… your true form… I want to see it.”

I want to make love to her in that form. Prove that I am serious about my conviction to accept her.

…

The entire room fills with an aura of pure darkness. Horns are sticking out of her head, two giant wings with razor-sharp edges towering over her high and wide.

I feel a hesitation in her movements, some fear suddenly starting to return about what my response will be during our intimate session. She is slowing down the pace and about to come to a standstill, almost expecting me to go limp.

…

Not going to happen.

I grab her bum to hold it in place, lower myself and use my back as support to take over the rhythm again, repeatedly thrusting into her from below.

Those fears subside again, realizing I’m still as turned on as before, and she continues her hip movements.

There is nothing to fear about her form at all. Those bouncing wings, matching the creaking of this bed and our own movements, only emphasize the lewdness of what we are doing. The darkness surrounding her only making a contrast with her pale skin more beautiful. The feel of that dark aura being alive and ready to consume anything only makes me feel more alive in turn. Those blood-red gleaming eyes only emphasizing the lust inside of her. There is absolutely nothing hideous about her form right now, nothing to feel terrorized by.

Placing both her hands on my lower chest, she arches her back to its fullest, twisting and turning her rear in one smooth continuous motion, my slippery penis being massaged over and over again with every squishy sound and every feminine move. The smile on her face not only betrays her own ecstasy, but also the joy she gets from seeing pleasure being giving to me with her sensual movements, that erotic appearance and these arousing sounds.

“Lucy… I’m about to…”

There is no containing this any longer. She has opened arms wide and is welcoming me into her embrace for our combined orgasm, the inviting expression on her face being a complete embodiment of lust-filled happiness. I don’t hesitate and raise myself into both arms, holding her with my own by reaching into the dark aura, pressing our bodies together with all strength I have.

She presses her hips down and holds them in place. Both wings stretch out as wide they can. Warm cum shooting inside her womb.

“Nnnn~”

Some spasms run through her entire body as it experiences an orgasm for the first time ever.

As she is catching her breath afterwards, thick cum slowly spilling out onto the bed, she grabs her gifted ribbon from the bed stand.

“Could you… put it on for me?”

I once again tie it around her right horn, the ribbon flowing down next to her head.

“If you want, it’s possible to get you a smaller one, since this one is kind of big.” It is all they were selling after all. Couldn’t be picky. But she immediately shoots down my proposal.

“No, this one is perfect.”

Too big, too small, it doesn’t matter to her what the gift was. Might as well have been some dirt cheap piece of paper, she would be happy with it nonetheless. Since it was given to her in earnest during a time when at her most weakest and desperately in need of a loving touch.

After another kiss, still holding each other while sitting in that same position we had sex in earlier, she thanks me lighthearted.

“Thanks for being my prince on a white wooden horse like back at the carrousel.”

“Even if I only brought the wood and left the horse?”

She laughs in return. Then turns more seriously again.

“I have something very important to say to my prince.”

“Oh? I’m curious.”

She puts her mouth right next to my ear and whispers at a volume only I would be able to hear, even if other people were in this room.

“I love you.”


	16. A teacher's every day

Months have passed. Only around one more and a full year will have gone by since that day my life changed. I’m inside my bedroom right now. Kami was first to wake up and started dressing herself earlier, inviting me over once I woke up by flashing her butt. That’s the big advantage of those clothes she wears all the time. Doesn’t matter if she has them on or not, always ready to go for another round of fun.

Right when I’m depositing yet another large load of sperm into her, Cupid and Konatsu wake up.

“Papa, time for our good morning kiss.”

Pulling out of Kami after having finished our usual morning ritual, it is time to move on to the next step of that same ritual and kiss Konatsu’s lips with mine, while kissing her bottom pair simultaneously by shoving my tip past them all the way into my daughter’s pussy. Her belly is back to its normal tight shape now that she gave birth to our healthy little girl. Only her breasts still betray she has been pregnant until very recently, still swollen with milk. She gave birth a couple weeks after Karen, who put our equally healthy little boy into this world. Cupid is licking the milk that Konatsu is actively leaking from her breasts with every thrust and putting it into her mouth.

“Hmm, not bad.”

Not the first time Cupid has shown interest, but never having taken initiative to taste until now.

“Why not have a regular drink? … Nnn~ … Like papa does all the time?”

“Maybe I will…” Cupid answers silently.

That means a yes basically, and I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing both girls doing that.

Pumping Konatsu’s pussy full of more semen, Cupid is turning herself onto hands and knees right next to Konatsu. I slide into her next while Konatsu crawls before Cupid, putting her little bum down on the bed and offering her breasts again.

“Here, have a drink. There’s plenty, no need to hold back.”

Cupid puts her mouth over Konatsu’s nipple and begins to drink. With every move I make, she pushes into Konatsu’s breast, making the milk gush out faster. Meanwhile, the last two girls inside our bed start to wake up. Lucy and Chiaki, who were sleeping in each other’s arms. Dumping a full load in Cupid’s womb to join what was already there, I pull out of her vagina, cream spilling out on the floor.

A loud crying noise suddenly fills the house.

“Ah, Maki is hungry,” Konatsu says, while picking herself up from the bed, asking Cupid how her milk tasted.

“It was tasty. I can understand why the little one is crying for some.”

Konatsu gives her a laugh.

“You’re always free to have some more.” Then she leaves the room to check on our little girl, Maki.

“I’ll go make some coffee,” I say to the others, and head towards our kitchen.

…

As the coffee machine finishes while Kami and Cupid simultaneously reach for it, I can see Konatsu entering the living room holding our little bundle of joy in her arms, sitting down in the sofa while still being naked and beginning to feed breastmilk. When her mother plops down on that same sofa, sipping on some coffee already, Konatsu asks her a question.

“Mama, now that I have a baby, can I get pregnant again like Karen?”

“Soon, dear. Give it a couple weeks.”

Right, that’s about a complete guarantee she’ll be knocked up again by next month or so. Not that I expected anything different. Karen already has a new bun in the oven, naturally, me being the father once more.

Both remaining girls come down from the bedroom and approach me for a morning kiss. Each of them half dressed, only wearing a top. Chiaki as always holding her giant rabbit plushy. Happily standing in front of me with her pussy wide out in the open, she reaches out to me with both arms. Lucy picks up the young child and places her onto my lap, grabbing my penis with one hand and putting it at the right spot for Chiaki to slide herself down over it, right into her tight preteen vagina. She immediately begins seeking for more of that familiar pleasure she felt aplenty last night by moving her hips up and down. No chance of this girl getting pregnant any time soon, way too young for that. Though no doubt I’ll never even see her first menstrual cycle appear before already being impregnated. Especially considering how often she spends the night here lately, combined with my level of fertility.

Though even knowing such things, knocking up Karen so soon again after giving birth did come as a surprise to me. As far as I knew, while possible, the female body is highly resistant to getting pregnant again as long as breastfeeding continues. And yet it happened so fast. Not that any of us mind. She certainly was happy enough to jump in my arms when hearing the news.

Chiaki’s womb that still holds my sperm from the numerous times I ejaculated into it last night gets an all fresh load of protein while she lets her soft moan of pleasure be heard by everyone in the room, holding tight to her plushy. About a minute later Lucy lifts the little girl up, gives her a cuddle and puts her on the floor. When Lucy wants to walk away however, I grab her from behind and let her soft little bum fall onto my lap. The naked skin of her butt cheeks can be felt on my bare legs.

“What are you doing?” she asks me teasingly, already full well knowing the answer.

“I only want to give my princess a little kiss, that’s all,” I lift up her hips, no resistance coming from Lucy at all, and let her warm vagina slide down over my dick. She begins to move up and down while using my knees as support.

Things sure have changed these months. After our first night, I brought her home with me for the entire Sunday that followed. Those first nights in my bed truly were a struggle. Being seen by me was no big deal anymore, but opening herself up to the others took time and effort. Everyone was being very patient and understanding, thankfully, and by now she is completely comfortable with having sex while others of our family are present. Where all this sperm comes from, I have no idea, but another large load leaves vigorously as it shoots deep once more into Lucy’s vagina.

Having finished feeding Maki, Konatsu hands her over to Lucy who holds the baby carefully and sings a little lullaby. A scene I’ve witnessed a couple times now, and it still fills me with mixed feelings. On one hand it makes me happy to see Lucy so motherly, on the other hand it leaves a bad aftertaste to know she can never have her own child, even though I know she desperately wants to. That is the one thing I would change about our current life if I could, grant her that wish. Alas, I asked Kami and she told me there is nothing more she can do.

Konatsu is offering me her breasts.

“Papa, your turn.”

I happily chomp down on her nipple and start suckling Konatsu’s milk like Maki did before me.

…

Yeah, all of what just happened is merely another usual morning in our household. The only thing that changes daily is which of my wives spent the night here. Pretty sure that right now in the Shimizu household a similar scene has occurred.

It’s already past noon. I should be getting ready for an appointment soon but…

“Daisuke, don’t forget to get dressed. We’ll be leaving soon.”

That was Kami who stuck her head past the bedroom door. I know, I really should be getting ready soon but it is sort of difficult to say goodbye to this scene in here. Hmm, what is the most subtle way of putting it? I’m currently lying naked inside a pile of rather young and delicate teenage bodies, basically.

The girls from Konatsu’s class came over to visit earlier this morning because they wanted to see their classmate’s baby. They did the same two weeks ago at Karen’s place. Needless to say, both occasions turned into a healthy and active exhibition of how babies are made. Moving from one girl’s sweet inner embrace to another’s. All of them looking closely when watching my penis slip back and forth into their friends, one after the other. Until they all carried my seed, and with some of them carrying my child if they didn’t do so already. All of their satiated and content bodies are now resting in my bed.

By now, nothing unusual really. Just another Saturday exactly how I love them. Oh well, all good things must come to an end for other good things to happen, so I carefully roll around in this pile of children’s flesh and slowly pull out of the girl I’m still comfortably snuggled into, giving a light approving tap on that sweet tight ass before I go. A single sad sniff. Farewell, young ones. You shall be fondly remembered. May your tender loins grace me once more…

Someday… One day.

Probably Monday.

…

I salute the drool worthy yet familiar scene of nothing but tight bellies, petite tits, soft butts, wet pussies and slender thighs. Time to get dressed for the first time today. Can’t keep my lovely wives waiting. Leaving Konatsu’s classmates in here is not an issue. They have all been here plenty of times before. In fact, somewhere in that pile of bodies is Konatsu herself and two other girls I consider to be wives, Ayaka and Mikoto. Yes, somewhere… Though I have no idea where exactly. They will stay here, together with Cupid and Lucy who will be looking after all youngsters while I’m out with Kami. With the baby here, and Konatsu only having given birth two weeks ago, there is always someone else around as a helping hand. That’s usually these same two. On Karen’s side of things, that role goes to Gabriel and Yuna. I know they will be fine with Kami as part of our family, but still, it is comforting and practical to have more hands around the newly born additions to our quickly growing family.

Before leaving I pick up Maki out of her cradle, give a little cuddle and tell her I’m off to go see her tiny half-brother. That’s where we are going now, the Shimizu part of our ever growing family, making our routine check up on Karen for those days she spent the night at her own home.

Arriving right at the agreed upon time we enter without ringing the doorbell. The usual scene awaits when stepping into the living room. Their big sofa is completely filled. Yuna is having a drink while sitting naked next to her brother, who is enjoying his mom riding on top. Next to them sits the father of the household, having Gabriel sitting on his cock. Karen is in the small sofa, breastfeeding our son Hiro.

“Hello,” I greet them casually, as they do in turn without stopping their activities.

First approaching Karen, I greet her with a kiss and hold my little boy in my arms to give him a quick cuddle before handing him back to Karen so she can continue feeding. Kami sits down and starts talking with Karen while playing with the baby. Yuna raises from her seat and offers me her spot. When I sit down she promptly unbuttons my pants, raises herself onto my lap and slides down with an erotic moan. The entire sofa is now a row of three couples, each with the female riding on top, only thing different being the rhythm.

Yuna whispers to me.

“You know mom is pregnant, right?”

“Yeah, I knew. You’re going to get another brother or sister.”

She puts her mouth somewhat closer.

“Half-brother or –sister. Mom says you’re the father, considering timing.”

Yeah, I was expecting that to be the case but I was trying to be considerate of Takumi. I know it wouldn’t be a big deal, but I’m not going to brag about it in front of him either.

A quick sequence of thrusts later, she clamps down and my seed fills Yuna’s womb.

Before getting off my lap, she says one more thing.

“That’s three out of four who are currently pregnant in this household. Only one left to go.”

With a wink she goes to the kitchen. This time it is Gabriel, who right now finished with Takumi, coming over to keep my penis hard and warm. She is about halfway pregnancy now, her body showing the transformation. Already producing milk as well, which I’m happily making use of right now. Since for Kaori it is yet too early to lactate, Gabriel now has the biggest tits of the bunch since hers are bloated with milk. Kaori would be second with her natural size, closely followed by Karen. Yuna now has the smallest pair, still the same as how I got to know them back on our first date.

Gabriel, being an adopted daughter, lives her life like a true Shimizu. But does keep her sexual partners restricted to only family, meaning both males in this household and her husband, who would be me.

Yuna comes back out of the kitchen carrying some small long object in her hand.

“What’s that?” Karen asks.

Yuna sits down on a large seating cushion on the floor while keeping her eyes on the object.

“A pregnancy test.”

Another girl, another dose of white fluid. Gabriel’s vagina starts spilling excess onto the sofa as I replace the seed in her with my own. Taking a couple seconds to rest her body, Gabriel starts explaining.

“Yuna felt a bit sick this morning, so she went to buy a test.”

Naturally it’s possible to simply ask Kami or me, but I know Yuna well enough. She enjoys the thrill of not knowing and finding out herself. I can imagine she has spent her entire day in anticipation of this test.

“I’m sure you already know the answer though,” Gabriel laughs at me.

Yeah, I know.

“Ah!”

Yuna jumps up, seems like she got that sought for answer.

“Mom! Dad!”

Simply calling out to her parents with joy, not even giving the result of her test. Not that her enthusiasm isn’t obvious enough for anyone in the room.

As Gabriel leaves my lap, Yuna flings herself around my neck still holding the test.

“Look!”

I give a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I know, love. Congratulations.”

I’ve known for a while, but kept it hidden for this moment of surprise.

Yuna is now clinging to Gabriel, showing her oldest sister the test. Karen is smiling at me, giving a hand signal with four raised fingers. Yeah, that makes all four of the Shimizu now who carry my child. This family too is going to grow lightning fast.

While Gabriel takes place on her brother’s lap, letting him drink from her breasts, Kaori is handing out new drinks to everyone. When she returns to the kitchen with empty cans and glasses, I follow her and bend the young woman over the kitchen table without needing to speak a word. While I fuck Kaori from behind, Kami and the other three Shimizu girls can be seen whispering to each other and giggling.

What are they doing?

“They’re making a bet, darling,” Kami explains to me, noticing my curiosity.

“A bet?”

“Yeah, how long it takes before you teach Maki all about the birds and the bees.”

A hard thrust into the soft skin of Kaori’s ass cheeks later and another load of sperm finds its way into the hot insides of an attractive female. Coming back into the living room I make my way towards the one girl in this room who hasn’t yet received my dose of love for today.

“Come here you sexy little nympho,” I lift up Karen who is still holding in turn onto Hiro and place her on my lap sideways, my penis naturally finding its way home into her slippery wet pussy. As she begins to move at a slow but sensual pace, the baby laying in her arms is starting to make sounds of joy as he gets gently swayed up and down together with his teenage mother.

I ask a quick question to the others while enjoying this great slow-paced fuck.

“So, about that bet? How are the guesses?”

“Eight, like Chiaki,” Yuna guesses.

“Nnn~ … Nine.” That was Karen. Not sure if that was her first guess or she merely went with whatever started with an N sound for ease.

“I’ll go with seven,” adds Kaori.

Gabriel decides to play it safe, showing her age in terms of wisdom.

“Whatever age it can fit.”

A part of me wants to deny any of this, but let’s be serious. Just look at our current bonding of incest for starters. There is no doubt Maki will join in and enjoy the intimate company of her father as soon as she reaches an age where that is possible. In that sense, Gabriel’s answer is honestly spot on. The same will be true for Hiro. From that day he can get it up, his mother Karen and the rest of my wives will no doubt teach him all about the ample physical love a female can provide.

“Can you believe it? They’re leaving me out of the bet,” Kami adds with a chuckle.

Yeah, no shit, you already know the answer.

Karen’s pussy tightens itself around me during orgasm, sucking up all semen that pours out into her deepest area. As another sofa gets stained by white cum, I do have to wonder… How can they possibly get these seats clean every time we come for a visit? Truly another one of life’s unsolved mysteries.

After our cozy meet and greet most of us head into the busy parts of town for the rest of our afternoon, going for some casual fun and shopping, mostly baby supplies mixed with some window shopping. Kami and Gabriel are walking on my left and right side. Since Gabriel is by far the furthest along in her pregnancy out of all these girls accompanying me, I instinctively have my arm around her to act as support. Karen stayed behind with her father and brother to look after Hiro and get some rest herself, since she’ll be working in our nightclub later tonight, the first time she returns after her maternity leave. She has been itching to go for a while now. Our little boy is maybe going along, if so he’ll be inside the child nursery that has been newly built inside the club’s basement. Completely sound isolated and always someone trustworthy around to look after the kids. With how promiscuous working girls are in that place, no doubt a much needed facility as a safe spot where they can leave all babies they are making due to their job. From what I’ve heard it’s the acting manager who oversees the place when Kami or I aren’t there who takes those additional duties of looking over the little ones as part of her job. In other words, Inari, the announcer girl for the workshop adult video studio. During daytime running the workshop, during nighttime the club. Must be a busy life. She has to be a workaholic.

Karen and Konatsu’s education is solved in a similar way, with the nurse’s office having expanded with an additional backroom where the student’s babies can stay during class time. Though calling it a backroom is an understatement. That place is huge, but necessarily so. Those cradles and play areas inside are going to fill up very quickly these coming months.

…

“Hello! Please, do come closer!” a voice calls out to us.

Great, now what. I’m out shopping and having fun with my wives damn it.

Some shady looking guy all dressed up to look spiritual is sitting behind a small street-side stand. A self-made sign next to him and all paraphernalia on the stand make it obvious he’s some kind of psychic or fortune teller or whatever. A fraud is all I can think of really, though I can see the appeal and entertainment value for whoever visits a place like this. For those who don’t take it seriously, it is a legit form of doing business I guess, providing an entertainment service to waste some spare time for couples or such.

“Oh! Can you read all our futures?” Kami asks him with an amused look.

Why are _you_ asking for that of all possible people?

“I can see a great happiness in all your futures,” the man predicts.

You have no idea how happy my life is mate, far more than you’re guessing right now.

He makes some wobbly movements with his hand while trying to appear like he’s pulling out knowledge from his mind. His eyes scanning all of us, no doubt looking for any hints that allow him to make safe guesses that we’ll be happy to hear. That’s how these people do their mystical arts after all, by reading body language.

“I see… sleepless nights coming for the gentleman. A vibrant future filled with new life.”

Quite the prodigy this guy. I know, Gabriel is obviously pregnant for anyone to see, and since I’m holding her in my arm, no doubt she looks like my young wife. Quite the age gap from his perspective, but realistic. Even I can predict that future.

He looks at Gabriel now.

“The young misses will have…. A healthy boy!”

Usually that would be a safe bet. Fifty percent chance of being right, and even if he’s wrong good odds that nobody finds out for quite a while. Too bad for him though…

“It’s a girl.”

We already know, since that’s her own mother’s reincarnation she’s carrying.

“Yes! A girl, that’s it!”

Unwavering he continues, trying to push his slipup down the memory hole.

“What about me?” Kami asks him.

He makes his hand movements again, meant to distract from his eyes scanning her for any signs.

“Ah! For your young wife’s sister. I see… the life of a virtuous woman.”

Uhu… Virtuous. No doubt he’s basing himself on her outfit, which from the front appears like some kind of priestess’ robes. Clearly he hasn’t seen the backside. And what does he mean, sister? He thinks she and Gabriel are sisters? Probably based on them having natural blonde hair. Admittedly, that is not something one sees all that often in Japan.

Kami flings herself to my chest, turning her back towards the stand.

“Darling, he says I’m virtuous.”

She is clearly humored. Honestly I feel like playing along with having some fun involving our fortune teller friend. My hand moves down and puts itself firmly around Kami’s naked butt cheek.

“Oh yes, very virtuous, especially down here.”

Then I look at the man.

“They’re not sisters though, this is my wife.”

He apologizes for yet another mistake, startled that he was wrong three times now in such a short amount of time.

“Sorry, I thought the other girl was…”

Gabriel flings herself next to Kami, holding onto my chest seductively. Seems like she wants to play along too.

“Yeah, she too is my wife, and that’s my girl she is carrying. But they are not sisters.”

Gabriel puts a hand over her belly, proudly showing it off, while looking amused towards the fortune teller.

The man tries to salvage this rapidly worsening situation.

“Ah, now I see, I misinterpreted the spirits talking to me. Those other two are sisters. So much fortune in love floating around them,” he’s looking towards Yuna and Kaori standing next to us. Another safe bet under any normal circumstances no doubt. Their matching eyes, hair colors and general shape of features, especially the face, make it obvious they are family. And this kind of age difference is usually between sisters. Too bad for him though, again.

“Those two are mother and daughter. You’re damn right about their fortune in love though. They are both pregnant.”

“Yes! Family, I knew it! The spirits told me!”

Another nice bit of revisionism before he continues.

“Pregnant you say? Yes of course, I can sense it.”

Hey, I’m the one who can do that. And weren’t you talking to spirits earlier? Now you’re sensing shit.

“The fathers must be proud.”

He is just talking generalities. This guy has practically given up by now. Any father would be proud.

“Indeed I am,” both Kaori and Yuna grab hold onto my arm while I proudly proclaim my fatherhood.

The fortune teller’s eyes are filled with panic, basically hinting at us to please leave already, sweat rolling down his forehead. I understand mate, you simply happened to pick the wrong crowd, nothing personal. While putting some earned coins in his basket for the entertainment he did provide, a voice calls out to me.

“Papa, mama!”

Ah, there is Konatsu followed by Cupid, are they going for the kill shot on this poor guy?

“Hey there, weren’t you at home?”

“Only doing some quick shopping, and I wanted a bit of fresh air anyway. Cupid came with me as escort. Don’t worry about Maki, she’s sleeping in her cradle, with Lucy and the others keeping an eye on her.”

The fortune teller sees a chance to redeem his honor, having heard this newly arrived blonde child is my daughter.

“Oh, your daughter has gotten a… Yes, I see. It is a little sister?”

No shit Sherlock, if the talk about a cradle and that set of packaged girl diapers Cupid is holding isn’t enough of a hint, she also called her Maki which is a girl’s name. But alas, you did make a mistake again.

Konatsu corrects him without mercy.

“No, Maki is not my sister, I gave birth to her myself, ehem,” she thumps her chest.

The fortune teller must not be from around this area because he seems startled at that piece of information.

“But you are only…”

“Twelve since last month,” I tell him in a plain and calm voice.

Only silence follows as his jaw lowers.

“We’ll be going home now,” Konatsu says, coming to me for a lover’s kiss which I happily provide in front of the almost shocked fortune teller.

“Do be careful on your way home and look after Maki, okay?” I caution her.

“Don’t worry papa, I will be fine, and so will our daughter.”

The man behind the stand blinks a couple times with astonishment written on his face.

Yeah, our daughter, you heard that right.

He doesn’t even bother to guess anymore when Cupid comes over for her kiss.

Good thing I don’t have all my wives along, or he would he looking for another career choice already.

…

By now it is early evening. We are sitting all naked into a giant hot tub, foam bubbles everywhere. Our group has grown significantly since we finished our shopping. Having met some of Yuna’s friends from school, who brought their friends along in turn. And here we are now, sitting inside the largest group room of a love hotel, one with the biggest hot tub in this entire district. The mucous fluids drifting around in the water don’t hide what activity happened in this place, having spent hours switching between each and every available pair of legs and tits without pause. Still comfortably nestled between a pair right now, happily bouncing in the water while the others giggle and chat. Once making a full round it started all over again from the beginning for an entire fuck-filled part of the day.

By now simply known as Saturday afternoon.

We have parted ways with most of the girls. Yuna went with her friends to go sex some more, Gabriel has gone back home with Kaori. Only Kami and I are walking through the early evening street, heading towards a very familiar place. The nightclub. Kami told me she prepared a present there. Knowing her style of presents, I’m very much looking forward to it. Though having not the slightest clue what it will be, other than being erotic, naturally. A new section that opened maybe? Some new outfits for our girls? I stopped wondering about it eventually and simply go along with the flow. I’ll find out later tonight anyway, and even without any present, a visit to that place is always worth looking forward to.

Coming around the last corner, bright neon lights of our nightclub welcome us. The building is four stories tall. It used to be three, but an additional one has been in construction. There are lights on the fourth floor, so it must be open. Does this have something to do with my present? Kami didn’t tell me the fourth floor opened up, and she never explained me what it is for in the first place. I may be co-owner of this building, but she does most of the planning.

A large sized neon billboard hangs above the entrance saying “Rabbit’s Nest.”

That’s the name of this place. A fitting name for sure, considering actually breeding like rabbits is what this place is custom-made for. Most of the outside and inside colors are a shade of pink and red. An equally large animated signboard sits directly next to the name, depicting the quite detailed shape of a small girl with bunny ears sitting on the last letter of the building’s name, holding onto the shoulders of a larger man with her legs hanging around him. Both the male’s hips and the girl’s legs are animated as they perform the act of mating. Flashing heart signs all around them.

Lots of cars and people are flocking towards the entrance, a scene that will last till the late hours of night. The popularity of this spot is spreading wide enough that we’re drawing in people from the neighboring cities, and it’s not rare to see visitors who drove from the other side of the country to taste the forbidden fruits that are rumored to be free for the taking here. To be fair, such is probably the best possible description of this place. A luxurious children’s brothel with our young hostesses free for anyone to have fun with. To be fair, there are plenty boys as host as well, luring in a sizable crowd of women to our establishment. But I’m admittedly not really familiar with that part of the Rabbit’s Nest.

…

The first floor is the bar and social meeting area, free entry for everyone in proper dress code. A suit for males, a dress for females. Age doesn’t matter, everyone is welcome, and those who don’t have proper clothes can get one for free at the workshop next door, that also acts as a storehouse in addition to all filming props it has to offer. The inside of this first floor consists of highly luxurious sofas and seats everywhere, a bar large enough to hold every single type of drink in existence, a large common bubble bath area to be entered naked, a giant dancefloor in the middle. And of course our sexy kittens running around with drinks, sitting with customers to have a talk, offer companionship and plenty of spontaneous quick lusty fucks. As the rules dictate.

Anyone, anywhere, anytime.

Second floor is only available once the clock strikes midnight. Still pink and red in color tones, but less flashing lights and somewhat more dimmed in general. Paintings of couples and orgies in every imaginable pose of sexual ecstasy decorate the walls. An excellent sound-proofing to stop loud music from the first floor from coming through, allowing only the luscious sounds of live sex to be heard in that area. A center stage in the middle, which is basically one giant circular-shaped luxury mattress, always has some of our girls on it, inviting random members from the audience to join them into their sensual embrace. Sofas that are large enough for a group to lay down on surround the center stage, all aimed towards it. The atmosphere is pretty obvious, this floor is a giant, comfortable mass-orgy area.

The third floor is open for a small fee and to VIP members, basically our regular customers who have spent a total amount of money on the previous floor’s bar areas already, in addition to those who get a VIP badge by default for being family or friends to staff. This third floor is basically a more private version of the second floor. Numerous themed rooms for couples or small groups to have a more enclosed sense of intimacy, or to simply spend the night in a comfortable bed to get much needed sleep in the warm embrace of a loved one or whichever desired staff girl or boy. Needless to say, the amount we employ here to supply all these services are to be counted in triple digits.

And the fourth floor? I have no idea yet. All I do know is that only VIP’s are scheduled to get entry to that area.

Oh, and there’s obviously a basement which holds staff rooms and the nursery where Hiro already is by now, also perfectly sound-proofed and with constant presence of multiple staff members. Not that we need bouncers or such in this place. The kind of people who would cause trouble don’t even reach here. Kami makes sure of that by doing her entire God thing. Any troublesome individual who thinks about attending this place is going to find their car inexplicably breaking down, taking a wrong turn, or something similar like that. At least, that’s how she explained it to me. And the arm of the law we don’t have to worry about either. Half of our local police department is probably already in there right now, having a good time.

…

Entering the building, we are greeted like some big yakuza bosses about to inspect their establishment, guided to the best seating on this entire first floor. Simply by looking at this place, it seems like one of those super expensive host clubs where you can pay half a year’s worth of salary for one bottle of the cheapest champagne on the menu. All girls are as young and sexy as ever, wearing a proper uniform. If you could call it a uniform. The girls have a micro corset on, nothing but a thin band with white fluffy top basically, that leaves both breasts fully exposed while pushing them up slightly. All it does is emphasize their gorgeous little tits, with the fluffy part being in many cases larger in volume than their subtle breasts themselves. The bottom is just as lewd, with nothing but a single fluffy leg band on the right thigh to hold a small notepad and something to write for when a customer makes an order. Their vagina is thus fully exposed. I am proud of the design, if I do say so myself. One of my valuable contributions as co-owner of this club. Cute, sexy and practical all in one design.

The boys? Oh, right, I left that to Kami. They have a bowtie. That’s it. Don’t care.

Look at those teenage girls wiggling their cutesy butts around while holding a plate of drinks. That’s the meaning of life right there. Most of them are wearing props. An optional part to their outfit. Some bunny ears, a nurse cap, stuff like that. Props and socks are the parts that can be chosen as they like. The color of their standardized uniform is chosen to match their props. Oh look, that’s Tsubaki right there with little demon wings. Not that those are props. And that over there is Ayaka waving at me. She’s coming over.

“Hey Sensei!”

Not the first time I see her today, she was somewhere inside that pile of bodies in my bed before we left to visit the Shimizu. In this place, she works part-time. So not as active as our top three, but those evenings she does work her popularity is no less. Judging from what just dripped on the floor while running towards here, she has seen quite some male action already, even with the evening having barely started. The girl is energetically rushing up to me and shows off her body and costume.

“Hey there love. Looking good,” I greet her.

Ayaka is wearing the same outfit as other girls, with some additional props in the form of a short black cape reaching down to her waist, combined with an extra-large witches’ hat. They go well with her black and white striped socks. The standard uniform of course matches by being black.

Ayaka’s belly is showing that she is four months pregnant. Naturally, the child is mine. Ever since getting knocked up, she has been very clingy and always immediately rushes to me when I enter the club. Right now she’s already cuddling up against me, always proud to show off her evolving body. Not that I mind her doing this at all, being totally adorable.

“Would you like to make an order, Master?” she says with such a teasingly sweet tone, addressing me as Master which is the norm here. Even if we are practically husband and wife, this girl like all others, loves her job and sticks happily to playing her waitress role in a professional manner.

“Hmm? Why are there three menus?” I ask.

The usual thick brown colored menu, more of a book really. And in addition there are two new smaller menus, a pink and blue one. Ayaka reaches out to the pink menu, stretching herself over my table, her little tits hanging right in front of my eyes. They are a bit swollen already by her pregnancy, though she doesn’t produce milk just yet. They now turned into some-volume-but-still-quite-little tits, about the same volume as that fluffy band hugging and lifting them from below.

Damn, I’m getting turned on again.

“May I suggest this menu, Master?”

I take a look in the menu, but only find normal sounding beverages. Only with some girl’s names in front or behind. A coffee will do fine. I’m not really into something like champagne.

“Right, let’s go with this Karen’s blend coffee for starters.”

I had no idea Karen was learning about making coffee blends.

“Make that two,” Kami adds.

Ayaka moves her thigh to pick out the little notebook and pen from that one leg band and starts writing down our order. Damn she looks hot in that witches’ outfit, and clearly noticed me staring at her.

“Hehe, like my outfit? I picked it out myself. I’m a magical witch.”

“You’re bewitching alright,” I confirm.

Kami gives a little wink at Ayaka.

“I think Master here has fallen under your witches’ love spell.”

Ayaka smiles seductively. She turns herself around next to me and places one leg onto the luxury sofa I’m sitting on, tilting her little naked bum upwards to me.

“I may have an antidote if you’re interested…”

She begins swaying her entire body left and right.

Hell yeah I’m interested. After unbuttoning my pants at warp speed, I feel the familiar warm soft inside of Ayaka as I slip gradually at a slow pace into her vagina. Ayaka tries to keep her hat from falling while thoroughly enjoying yet another raw penis beginning to grind against her wet vaginal walls. We are not the only ones having sex, in the corner of my eyes alone I can see several couples and small groups going at it.

After making Ayaka spill thick cum all over the floor she heads off to get our ordered coffee. After a while returning while carrying two cups, Karen walking next to her.

“Hey Karen, having fun?”

“Lots!”

She’s wearing cat ears and a tail.

“I’m very busy today, everyone wants a piece of me.”

I can imagine, having been on maternity leave for a couple weeks will have kept her fans left hanging.

“So, what’s this Karen’s blend coffee? You picked out the beans or something?”

Kami laughs for some reason, while Karen explains.

“Beans? No of course not. I only give my special ingredient.”

Special ingredient?

Ayaka holds the coffee in front of Karen, who starts to squish out some milk from her own breast into the cup.

“It’s just coffee and milk, really,” she tells me when handing it over with a wink. “For some reason the pink menu is really popular.”

That naughty smile on her face makes it obvious she understands that reason very well. So I guess all pink menu listings are something like this? …Sweet. No shit it’s popular.

“Ah, the other coffee too?” she asks to Kami.

“Sure, why not,” Kami agrees.

Ayaka places down the coffee with Karen’s milk in it.

“There you go, made with love.”

…

I should take a closer look at this menu and get one of every item on the list.

A couple hours have passed. The entire place is in full swing. A bit further away Ayaka is getting banged from behind while bringing some alcohol. Somewhat to the left I can see Tsubaki feeding a bottle of champagne to a customer who is thrusting between her legs as she sits on the table. I make a gesture to Candy who is right now getting off some old man’s cock, beckoning her towards our table.

“How can I help you, Master?”

Candy is wearing a maid’s headdress. Knowing what type of girl she is, it suits her well. She too has a big belly. About a month further than Ayaka, Candy’s is thus a bit bigger. I can see from her face she is still enjoying the aftereffects of her orgasm earlier. Like the other girls who work here, this one absolutely loves her job. Even if we wouldn’t offer a wage, she would still be here every night to have her body admired, desired and incessantly shoved down over some random object to get fucked by any erect cock that wants to.

“Seems like you’re having fun.”

“Hehe, I’m not the only one,” she’s looking at Mikoto who is still sitting on my lap, recovering from the third orgasm I gave her since arriving for a visit earlier.

“Let’s see… I would like to try this Candy creamed espresso, ah and one for Kami of course. Right, dear?”

“Sure, I’ll take the same.”

Candy seems to be sparkling with joy that I picked her specialty drink.

“I’ll be right back, Master.” And towards the bar she goes. After a while returning with a normal looking espresso and some kitchenware on a tablet.

Huh? I was expecting Candy to simply put her own milk in there. Her pregnancy is far enough along to lactate after all. What is this kitchen stuff for? Is that a little battery powered mixer she’s got on that plate?

Placing down the espresso, grabbing a tall measuring cup, she eagerly asks me to milk her like a cow. And doing so in quite the erotic manner. Something I am happy to do for her. Then she places a cup on the table, grabs a little bag that got brought along and opens it to pour its contents into the cup. Mixing it all together with an electric hand mixer. About half a minute later, she pours some freshly made whipped cream, made with her own milk, onto both espresso.

“Here you go, two Candy cream espresso. I hope you like them.”

I can see her waiting for me to have a taste. Kami is already ahead of me and dips her tongue into Candy’s whipped cream. It does look really tasty, it has to be said. And once I put it in my mouth, I realize it tastes exactly as great as it looks. Seeing both Kami and me enjoy our Candy cream espresso, she happily starts skipping towards the next customer who calls for either some Candy flavored loving or an order, probably both.

“Was that your idea to make these extra menus?” I ask my wife.

Kami nods while drinking her espresso, then puts it down to explain the entire concept.

“Isn’t it great? Having our customers get to taste something more personal. All of these are made in a similar way. And they can be time limited which only increases demand.”

True, Candy cream is something she’ll only be able to make when producing milk. Though her example is somewhat of a bad one, since that girl will no doubt pop out kids like a conveyor belt, similar to how Karen is expecting her second already. I doubt these girls are going to stop producing milk any time soon, if ever.

“So, the blue one too?” I ask while grabbing it.

“Yeah, that’s the boy’s list.”

I put the menu back down as fast as it got picked up.

It is midnight. While many people still hang out for music and dance at the first floor, Kami invites me to follow her to the second floor where entire groups are already heading to. Anyone going to this second floor is doing so for one reason only. Nothing but massive amounts of random, casual sex. Tons of it to be had there. Kami will only take me as her partner, but she will happily invite other girls over to our usual spot. When I’m busy with others, she always lays down on her side, head resting on one arm while eating some grapes, drinking wine or something like that. Like a crime boss overseeing her illegal empire of children’s smut.

We take place at the same seat as always. More like a combination between a seat and a bed actually. Very comfortable to sit or lay on for sure. Sounds of sex are already filling this entire room and an arousing aroma permeates the air as always. Our seat is raised, like the center stage, and located at the head of this room like a throne. We can oversee the entire area, though I’m sure the reverse is true as well. And I don’t mind that at all, since this spot acts like a self-reinforcing chick-magnet. Everyone can see who the top alpha is in this place, and in turn that draws even more girls to join me in this seat.

The center stage has several of our employees already having tons of fun, revealing their bodies in every angle while being taken by some unknown guy from the audience. Naturally our top girls are all there. I can see the figures of Karen, Tsubaki, Candy and Ayaka and even hear their voices from here.

Kami stands up for everyone to see, undresses herself completely and sits down on both knees afterwards, upper body still raised for all to enjoy. Every night I’m here, she is always the first to get a ride with me on this floor on this very same spot where everyone can get a clear look.

Having undressed myself, I move to her and take place behind her beautiful inviting bum to feel her inner warmth once more. Holding her arms from behind as I pound against those divine butt cheeks, her body making a little bounce with every thrust. She has raised herself up even taller near the edge of our raised seat, still overlooking her empire of smut and with countless eyes focused on her lewd body getting taken by her husband. Every other male on this floor knowing that what they are seeing is one of those few exquisite goods that are off limits.

Also known as our normal second floor ritual.

Afterwards, she sits back as always and enjoys the show while girls, one after the other, start approaching for me to take them in turn.

Another two hours pass like this, I have right now finished a round with Tsubaki who has come from center stage. I would say I’m filling her up, but these girls already are filled up. Mixing and replacing the semen inside of them with my own is more like it. If researchers were to take a sperm sample out of the wombs of my four wives that have been on this center stage at this very moment, they would probably be able to reconstruct an entire genealogy tree of this country’s male populace.

Candy is the one approaching me now for her turn as Tsubaki returns to center stage. She looks at me but doesn’t take any action, showing cum dripping out of her pussy while eyes and body language are begging me to put my own in there. Heh, this girl will never change and neither would I want her to. Normally I would push this giant slut down, but her being pregnant means I’m more cautious and place the girl on her back after carefully lifting her up. While taking place between Candy’s legs, I can see Kami looking approvingly at the spectacle in this entire room while popping a grape into her mouth. Still a top-class preteen-like pussy on a teenage body. That much hasn’t changed at all with Candy’s pregnancy.

After a round with Karen, Kami signals me it is time to move on. By now I have long lost count of how many girls spread their legs for me tonight. Plenty of new ones for sure, that I can say. This entire floor has turned into one giant continuous orgy that will last till early morning hours.

I expect her to guide me to the third floor for a private room, but am proven wrong. When reaching the elevator, Kami asks the staff member in control to bring us to the newly finished fourth floor.

“Is this…?”

“Your gift for tonight, dear,” she’s pointing me towards a single door at the end of a short hallway. What awaits me inside seems like a rendition of paradise.

“As you know, we have many families coming over to our Rabbit’s Nest. Naturally, many of them have younger children,” she raises out her hand to display her gift. “Behold, our newly opened preteen floor.”

In front of me is a large but cozy looking room. Several gigantic heart shaped beds take up most of the space. An ocean of plushy toys are scattered everywhere on the floor and beds. Large screens at every wall hold the attention of the preteen children inside this room. Those screens are showing the place I just came from at various angles, the gigantic orgy at the second floor. All kids are looking curious, though they don’t quite understand what they are looking at, their sexual instincts awakened nonetheless. Girls are around Chiaki’s age, all between seven and nine. A quick headcount comes to a total of sixteen sweet little preteen virgins. They are wearing a miniature version of this place’s standard uniform, meaning all their privates are completely uncovered. No breasts at all, though the miniature fluffy corset gives them quite a feminine allure, and sixteen tight pussies barely capable of fitting an erect penis.

And erect I am. Rock hard.

For the record, there are about an equal amount of similarly aged boys too in the club’s boy’s uniform, wee-wees exposed. But whatever. Preteen pussies! Sixteen no less! That’s where all my attention goes.

Kami gives a subtle laugh, showing her pleasure at my response.

“This area will be for VIP guests starting tomorrow. For today, it is yours alone. Don’t worry about their parents, I have them all on board with this.”

She holds out an arm to the side, directed towards a bundle of stuffed animals.

“No need to introduce, I presume.”

From under that mountain of stuffed animals a hand appears, firmly holding onto a large and almost empty bottle of alcohol, quickly followed by the rest of the body this hand belongs to.

“Hello… boss,” a drunk voice greets me right before trying to drink more alcohol out of the bottle. I recognize that girl straight away. Inari the fox demon, acting manager and producer at the workshop. Having seen her plenty of times since that day I made my debut in one of those adult videos our girls produce. Drunk as a skunk. Or would that be drunk as a fox? However, right as Inari wants to drink some more, Kami snatches the nearly empty bottle out of her hand.

“That’s enough for today. I’ve got something much better and healthier for you.”

“Hmmm?” Inari answers with a dazed but curious look on her face, fox ears hanging low as if drained from energy.

“I’ve brought you some company,” Kami clarifies.

Judging from Inari’s response, who raises her lip in disapproval, she rather wants her bottle back. Kami guides her to the heart shaped bed in the middle and places the fox-girl down while keeping the bottle away from reach. All children in the room look amused by the drunk fox making weird gurgling noises.

She’s not going to puke, is she?

Kami changes focus to me again while lifting up one of the girls and sitting down on a bed, next to Inari who is lying face down on a pillow. Can she even breathe like that? Well whatever, there are worse ways to go. Many a noble soul has exited life by choking on their own puke. Besides, I’m sure Inari will be fine with her boss right next to her.

Kami places the girl she was holding onto one knee and pats her head while explaining.

“Anyway, so this place is going to be VIP exclusive starting tomorrow. And our drunk companion here will be the overseer. Sober of course.”

Taking a good look around, the eroticism inside this room is striking. Countless people enjoying a union of flesh, live on screen from every wall. The matching sounds of moans and gasps coming through speakers at a soft volume. The purely sexual clothes worn by these young ones. Love hotel styled shapes of beds, pillows and fluffy carpets. And that finishing touch that cranks the eroticism to the max in the form of childishly cute patterns on the walls and numerous plushy toys, making it exceedingly obvious that this place of lust is at the same time a young children’s room.

I have to ask my wife. Surely this is too good to be true?

“You mean, these girls… this place is for…”

Kami’s answer makes a jolt run through my crotch.

“For non-stop steaming hot preteen sex, obviously.”

She is whispering to the girl on her lap, too silent for me to hear what exactly. All I heard was the girl’s name. Nanami. A cute Japanese name. It is easy to guess what was asked of Nanami by what happens afterwards. The girl starts fiddling around with the strings on Kami’s corset to open it.

“For the boys I had to make some arrangements though.”

Nanami has finished opening the corset and removes it from Kami, revealing her breasts.

“Most of them are too young after all to get an erection.”

The girl is now pulling those strings on Kami’s loincloth, removing it.

“Naturally we can’t have them feeling left out, boys should have some fun too.”

Nanami is removing the sleeves on Kami’s arms.

“It’s not like they physically can’t, more that they don’t produce proper hormones yet.”

The girl is sitting calmly on Kami’s lap again. Seems like she is not going to remove the black socks. All other children in the room have come closer in curiosity by now. They, together with the girl on Kami’s lap, seem to anticipate that something is going to happen. Something related to those strangely alluring visuals and sounds coming from various video screens. Related to that activity their parents and strangers are doing which seems to be a great but mysterious kind of fun.

“So the solution is simple really. I only need to make them release those hormones. No big deal for a god, if I do say so myself.”

Yeah, I’m sure she doesn’t even have to put in any active effort. And Kami’s right, it would be kind of sad for them if they had to watch me do my thing with these girls while not being able to participate themselves.

Kami gives a kiss on Nanami’s cheek.

“How does it feel to touch each other skin to skin?” she asks.

The girl replies a bit embarrassed. “Cozy… and warm.”

While stroking her hair, Kami gives me a wink, signaling me to start taking off my clothes.

“Have you taken a good look at all video screens?”

Nanami nods before Kami continues in a soft tone.

“Doesn’t it look like everyone is having fun? Look, that’s your mommy right over there,” she’s pointing at a giant screen on the wall in front of her. It’s hard to make out who she is talking about in that giant pile of flesh, but it appears to be a woman on the left who is lying down with one of our employed boys pounding between her legs.

“What is mommy doing?”

Kami gives a small smile before answering.

“The same thing your daddy is doing. Look, over there. See?”

Pretty sure she’s pointing to the guy who is doing a visibly excited Candy.

“Is that daddy’s wee-wee?” Nanami keeps her eyes focused on the screen, captured by all lewdness on display, like the other children in the room are doing.

“They are having sex,” the tone in Kami’s voice is filled with a sense of wonder. Tempting all children in the room with forbidden knowledge.

“Sex?” Nanami asks with a hushed voice, fascinated by what her eyes and ears are recording.

“Yes. With these, boys use their penis, and girls their pussy.”

“A pussy?” Nanami seems a bit confused, but understands what Kami is talking about when she gives a little tap between the girl’s legs. The children observe each other’s genitals, knowing that is what Kami is talking about. Understanding from what they have been watching that those areas have something to do with this “sex” thing. Some of them had already even subconsciously put a hand there earlier to slowly caress their privates.

“Did you know? A penis can be put inside a pussy,” Kami explains.

Looking at the screen again, the dots connect in these children’s minds.

“That is… sex?”

Kami nods and gestures one of the boys to come towards her. She puts her hand on his little flaccid wee-wee and starts gently stroking it.

“Normally, you are too young for this, but thankfully I can do something about that.”

It doesn’t take long for the boy to show a response. His expression changes to a mixture of surprise and newfound pleasure as his little flaccid wee-wee grows into a bit bigger hard penis. Being his first experience, the orgasm comes almost immediately after and a small squirt of white liquid falls on the floor. Pretty sure seed production doesn’t normally work at that age either, so Kami must have played a role in that as well. Knowing her kind of reasoning, I’m sure she would argue it wouldn’t be any fun without the necessary juices.

The pleasure this boy has experienced has not gone unnoticed to other children and most of the boys already have their own penis in their hand trying to do the same.

Kami directs herself again to Nanami.

“See? Didn’t that look like good fun? Wouldn’t you like to try?”

Nanami’s eyes are following the same direction Kami’s are going, straight towards my erect wood. More soft words to tempt the girl follow.

“Imagine that sliding into your pussy, just like your mommy and daddy are doing. It’s going to feel so~ good. I promise.”

“…Good?” Nanami’s curiosity is peeking, mind already made up. Kami gives the finishing blow with a whisper overflowing with forbidden lust.

“Yes, breathtakingly good, sweet sex.”

She places Nanami right between her legs with the girl’s back leaning onto her.

“Come…” An invitation for me to taste Nanami’s forbidden fruit, and simultaneously an invitation for all others to come closer and watch.

Approaching Nanami, the girl is looking at me with eyes that are asking me to teach her all about that enticing little word called sex. Her little legs already spread by own volition, mimicking the posture of her mother on the screen. Noticeable from the small trickle running down between her tiny preteen vaginal lips that she is turned on. Though no doubt Nanami has no idea herself what this “turned on” actually is other than some strange and fascinating desire welling up.

Is it fine to put it in right away? Shouldn’t I prepare her first to make sure this girl is completely lubricated? Kami’s expression gives me the answer. A clear go ahead signal. I guess my loving wife made sure these girls are ripe for the taking. Honestly, that sounds great to me. It’s already late at night, so if I want to bang all of these sixteen tiny vaginas there is no time to waste.

Placing my penis against her entrance, I feel the almost uncontrollable desire to put it in immediately, but I refrain. There is one question I want to know the answer of, from Nanami’s mouth herself.

“Nanami, how old are you, sweetie?”

“I’m seven…”

Ah… That wonderful feeling of a seven year old child’s labia opening up and letting me in. That sweet sensation of her extremely tight but well lubricated and soft preteen walls gripping around me at peak body temperature. Her tiny hands holding on to my waist. Two soft and thin thighs caressing my hips as she moves them to accommodate me further inside. An arousing gasp coming from her mouth as this seven year old girl feels a thick burning hot penis slide all the way into her lower body for the first time. How it even fits into such a small girl, I have no idea. She is even younger than Chiaki. But somehow that exceedingly joyful sensation of kissing her small vaginal lips with my pelvis makes it clear I have completely entered, and the sweetest of subtle moans can be heard over the volume of that orgy on screen.

Taking a small pause to let her get used to this feeling, still all the way inside of Nanami, Kami starts talking again.

“See? Didn’t I tell you it was going to feel super good?”

Nanami isn’t answering because her mind is still processing this new sensation being felt, but it is obvious to anyone present that Kami’s words are spot on. Even the drunk fox has turned her head sideways and is looking our way.

“And let me tell you… it’s only going to get better,” Kami encourages them.

The children’s eyes light up. Girls are now also starting to clumsily touch their own genitals, like the boys were already doing.

“…More.”

A silent voice coming from Nanami. She needs not ask.

Slowly pulling back, my penis slides outwards. It’s clearly noticeable now how lubricated she was as I’m completely covered in her fluids. The skin of my shaft stretches out somewhat, refusing to leave that comfortable dripping wet vagina. Another slide inwards accompanied by a subtle squishy sound and another soft gasp of pleasure escaping Nanami’s mouth. This time I don’t pause anymore and start to move my hips, sliding forth and back repeatedly at a slow pace, speeding up gradually.

While Kami supports Nanami, she looks to the other children.

“No need to be shy. Come on the bed and let’s all have sex together.”

After a bit of embarrassed hesitation, one of the girls places herself on the bed. A boy immediately sees his chance and crawls toward her, little penis already erect with lust. All others quickly follow. Some are trying to mimic the position Nanami and I are in, while others are taking inspiration from various positions on live display coming from those video screens. The couple to my right seems to have gotten the hang of it fast, or maybe the kid got lucky and found the entrance straight away, but he has already entered his partner and unable to contain himself, energetically pounding his small penis into her.

The couple on my left are facing each other on their knees, bodies touching. His little penis trying to dig between both legs as he tries to find the entrance in vain. Not a bad position at all, I speak from experience, one where both partners can be active. I’ll give him points for that. But not an easy one for an amateur who doesn’t know where to stick it since he has to go purely by feel.

“A bit higher… a bit more…” Kami is helping him out. “That’s the spot, now gently push.”

With his penis facing upward, the small thing finds its way inside its own precious little paradise. Their expressions turning to pleasure as they both start moving their hips in continuous search for more stimulation. The entire children’s room has turned into a mirror of what happens on the video screens. An orgy of sixteen couples, other than Kami who only helps out, and Inari who tries to prevent the contents of that alcohol bottle from leaving her stomach. All of them preteen girls and boys experiencing the joys of sex for the very first time, surrounded by plush toys. Most of them orgasming shortly after entering, but young and energetic enough to continue straight away.

For the boys, their only time spent outside of a vagina when they are switching for another pussy to cum in.

For the girls, their only time spent without a penis inside when a new one is about to enter the loving cradle of their vaginal walls.

Hours have passed. It must be almost early morning now. My seed is pouring into yet another preteen womb. A womb far too young to be fertile yet, unable to contain it all and spilling on the bed, mixing with other cum already there. This was the last of these sixteen girls. I have fucked all children in this room now. Naturally, somewhere in between these girls I gave my loving wife a good workout too. She provided this wonderful gift for me after all. It would be in bad taste not to show my gratitude and affection in return.

How many different females filled with my seed does that make for today? Honestly I have no idea. I don’t bother counting anymore, besides I would have lost track anyway earlier today already. Even only counting new girls I banged in the last twenty four hours, like these sixteen lovelies, would be a challenge. And yet, I don’t feel exhausted or bored with any of it. I could easily go for another round right now.

While the children are still going at it together, having learned by now to interact as trios or more, that orgy on the giant displays hasn’t shown any sign of slowing down yet either. One individual however is sitting on a bed by the side, alone in the furthest corner. It is our foxy overseer Inari, still drunk though calmed down and seemingly more in control of herself. Dressed in a similar type of business suit she often wears during her job in the workshop. Nine giant fluffy fox tails coming out of some opening in the back. Her equally fluffy fox ears, even bigger than Kami’s, still hanging low. She seems not in a particularly happy mood.

“Inari is usually a professional at hiding her true inner feelings, but that all falls to the side when under influence of alcohol,” Kami’s words catch my attention.

True feelings? So Inari is like this all the time, but hides it if not for the influence of booze?

“What is troubling her?” I ask. But Kami only gives me a mysterious look in return.

Great. I’ll have to figure it out myself, you mean.

Taking a good look at Inari, who is not paying attention to me, she is looking towards a fresh bottle of alcohol lying on the ground a bit further. Is that what she wants? No… That’s not it. If only I could read her better, but she is demon-kind so that already makes it harder, and on top of that the girl is drunk. So her inner workings right now are kind of a mess. She is staring into emptiness, lost in thought. Her expression is… sad with a hint of frustration. Yeah, that’s it. She looks kind of frustrated. I recognize that look from back in the day I was a loner.

Loner? Surely that’s not it? I know for a fact Inari gets along fine with all girls who work under her in the workshop. Wait, she just gave a glance to the underage couple nearest to her, followed by a glance at a screen on the wall in front. Now looking downwards again with renewed somber mood. Could it be?

“Hey there,” I plop down next to Inari. Admittedly, being completely naked still may not be the most appropriate way to initiate a serious talk. But a group of four is banging right on top of my pants lying a bit further. Even if I were to interrupt them to get those pants, they would be stained by various body fluids by now anyway.

Inari gives a little mumble and doesn’t look up.

“So… What’s up? You look kind of down.”

…

“Nothing,” she replies after noticing I will keep waiting for an answer.

You’re not fooling anyone.

“Then why such a frown on that cute face?”

She appears a bit surprised by my words, but turns her head away afterwards.

“…You don’t mean that…”

“I don’t mean what?” I wonder.

Inari doesn’t really want to answer, and from what Kami said earlier she probably wouldn’t under normal circumstances, but plenty of alcohol is making her somewhat more loose lipped.

“Me having a cute face.”

“Huh? Of course I mean that.”

This fox girl does look cute. Well, as long as it doesn’t seem like some poor pillow is about to get smothered in puke like earlier.

“Nobody ever looks my way,” she continues.

Hmm, I was expecting something like that. The way she looks right now gives a vibe of loneliness. But I’m sure it’s not regular companionship she wants. Not judging from those short envy filled glances earlier.

Inari continues letting out what weighs down on her shoulders.

“Karen gets banged. Tsubaki gets banged. Ayaka gets banged. Candy gets banged. My own bosses get banged all the time. Fuck, look around. _Everyone_ gets banged. Even these little buggers are banging each other right now,” she gives a push on my shoulder immediately afterwards, gesturing me to go away. Noticing I’m not leaving she continues her grievances. “Everyone, except me. I only get to do all work and none of the fun. Do the interviews, do the announcing and do the managing. Even here I get a managerial job to overlook some brats.”

I don’t really know what to say about that.

“Nobody ever looks at me…” she grumbles to herself.

But she misunderstands the reasons completely. I mean, it’s not like I never considered Inari attractive. The thought did cross my mind on more than one occasion that I wouldn’t complain about a ride on this fox girl. But she is the one always talking to the audience and doing filming. She is the one who is acting manager, assigned by Kami herself. Inari’s position and attitude kind of made her seem as not available. How could I know that this girl is the type who apparently bottles that kind of feeling up to hide it from view?

“You want to?” I ask her.

Another nudge on my shoulder. “I don’t need a pity fuck.”

Kami’s voice comes from behind me to provide some backup.

“He is not offering out of pity,” she passes me and sits down on the other side of Inari before continuing her talk. “Let’s see… There was that moment when Daisuke first met you. Do you remember when?”

“…His debut.”

“You know what the first thing on his mind was when you opened the door? How you were looking hot,” Kami states openly.

Hey now, let’s not make this embarrassing, even if it is true.

“And back when he came to see how Tsubaki was doing, you know what he thought then?”

Inari is not replying, but her giant fox ears have raised in curiosity and turn to Kami.

“He wondered if you were also active as one of our adult video girls, so he could have a chance with you.”

Guilty as charged… and I understand what you’re doing here, but could you at least not have that smug smile on your face when exposing these sensitive details about my inner desires?

“And then there was that time when Daisuke first had a closer look at all your nine tails.”

…

“What did he think?” Inari asks herself this time.

Kami isn’t answering however and simply looks at me.

Oh no you don’t… You want me to say it myself?!

…

Oh, fine!

“I thought…”

Inari turns her fluffy ears to me.

“…How enticing that cute little nine-tailed bum looks.”

Inari looks at Kami for confirmation, who gives a happy nod in return.

Might as well go for it now. As good a time as any.

“So… um… would you like to do it right now? I mean, I certainly want to.”

Inari is looking at my boner that I have been hiding with my hands in an effort to be tactful, now fully revealed as evidence of my feelings of lust directed at her. The answer is hesitatingly, still having a hard time believing that she is desired as a female.

“Aren’t you into children?”

“Well, yeah. But have you looked in a mirror lately? You could fit straight into my oldest daughter’s classroom.”

“But… I’m always plain and boring…” she is holding onto her business suit.

“Then wear something else if you think a suit is boring. Why not go with the standard uniform here?”

Inari looks at all girls in the room in that specific outfit that reveals all private areas.

“Me? Wearing that?”

“Sure, why not? But I would change one thing about that outfit.”

Inari looks at me curiously.

“Those fluffy bands on the miniature corset and hip band? Rather than white, I would make them into the same red-brown color as your hair and tails.”

The fox girl is lost in thought, imagining that appearance in her mind. She doesn’t seem to dislike the result of her imagination at all.

“That would fit you like a glove. Why don’t we see the result right now?” I give a wink to Kami. With a hand gesture mimicking an illusionist about to perform a magic trick, she ultimately lets her finger touch Inari. In a soft glow the suit disappears and gets replaced by that same erotic costume other girls are wearing, only with a reddish-brown extra-fluffy edge as difference, matching her natural hair color. The result is as I expected. The costume is already plenty hot enough, showing her naked pussy even as she holds her legs close together, and gently uplifting those tiny A-cup tits. But in addition those fluffy parts mesh perfectly with her fox ears and tails, emphasizing her animal factor.

Inari is shuffling both legs together and partially covering her breasts.

“What… do you think?” she asks.

I place an arm around Inari and turn her to the center of this room. A little gasp of surprise escapes her mouth when she sees the large amount of boys’ eyes staring at her, filled with sexual curiosity.

“What I’m thinking is the same thing they are thinking.”

Placing my mouth right next to one of her giant ears I whisper.

“You look so steaming hot that I want to fuck you right now, in front of everyone, so I can brag about being your first.”

My hand moves down along her back and digs beneath the thick bundle of tails, finding the soft warm touch of her naked bum. She stops trying to cover her breasts in return, lowering her guard, enjoying both my touch and all horny stares being received.

A little nudge on her bum later and she has turned towards me. My other hand finds her second butt cheek and I lift her up. Inari automatically spreads her thighs around me and holds on to my shoulders.

Inari is staring upwards into my eyes, her small but soft breasts pushing into my chest with every breath we make. Moving my head closer to her, she tilts her head backwards in response while closing both eyes. A surprisingly innocent kiss, with a short sound coming from her mouth when my erect penis bumps up in between her butt cheeks.

Inari’s hand moves down and strokes my shaft. Her expression is clear as day. For many months now this girl has watched various girls enjoy the carnal intimacy of a man’s penis, craving it herself in secret. And now this rod is finally aimed at her. A thought enters her mind. What a fool she has been, to keep those desires hidden. If only she had shown interest earlier. But that thought quickly gets replaced with overflowing feelings of wild animalistic lust. Her breathing has gotten fast, eyes burning with fire.

A small tap on my back from Kami guides me to the middle bed, carrying Inari. The preteens who are still thoroughly enjoying their newfound sexuality make some room for us in the center of the group.

After sitting down on my lower legs I adjust my arms before taking hold of Inari’s butt cheeks again. Her legs are now hanging over my arms, dangling in midair.

Kami lies sideways next to us, head resting on her hand, looking at us in silent approval.

A very familiar sensation can be felt on the shaft of my penis, coming from her natural lubrication trickling down onto it. How many times has this girl been drenched like this while hiding it? Probably with every adult video produced. She won’t have to hide it ever again.

Another very familiar sensation on my shaft. This time it is the warm hand of Kami who is placing my cock in the proper place. A sensation of my tip pushing into Inari’s vaginal lips is making the already drunk girl drunk all over again, this time from pure lust. There is no need for me to push into her. She is letting gravity do the work by letting that small body lower herself. Sharp looking canines are revealed by her heartfelt wide open mouth as she gradually feels her vagina welcome my penis into its inner depths. A deep lust-filled breath of air, followed by a high pitched moan as she exhales air out of her body right when my tip kisses the entrance to her womb. She has seen the act of sex countless times, and no doubt had high expectations, but never imagined it to be this good.

“Finally…” She didn’t intent for me to hear that, but the word came out of her mouth nonetheless. Finally she got what was always wanted. Her gaze scans left and right, towards others surrounding us. Everywhere she gazes, multiple small and erect dicks can be seen sliding in and out of a young preteen pussy. Every direction she looks, a screen displays an orgy at a lower floor with countless of bodies piled up in one giant celebration of sex. And finally, this specific girl has stopped being a bystander and became an active part of this celebration. Her gaze is no longer showing any hint of sadness, loneliness or frustration. It is now nothing but an amalgamation of happiness, relief and animalistic pleasure.

A single thrust focusses her gaze back to me. While holding arms around my neck, she leans backwards so as to easier stare into my eyes, and begins moving her hips herself, matching my rhythm. Every time I thrust, she pushes her hips down. Every time I pull back, she does the same. This matched movement quickly changes into one of the more rapid paces I’ve ever had. My penis violently barges its way back and forth into her dripping wet vagina. Slapping noises overpower all other noise in the room. Wild and animalistic, as one would expect from a girl with ears and tails of a fox. Her ears are held wide horizontally, stretched as far as they can and slightly tilted upwards at the edges. Nine thick fluffy tails, each as long and wide as the entire upper body they belong to, form the shape of a wide round fan, bouncing wild but smoothly with every thrust we make. Her animal-like figure is catching the attention of everyone in the room, and some couples have come closer to watch.

After taking a soft bite into one of her ears, I whisper into it.

“Look at all those horny boys watching you.”

Being the focus of these spectators only turns the girl on even more, arching her back subconsciously to push her subtle chest forward for everyone to see.

“They want to have a turn with you after I’m done.”

Turning her face towards those spectators, she reveals a lewd inviting smile, aroused and flattered that over a dozen boys in this room want to coat their little penis with her warm inner juices. Judging from that expression, they’ll only have to be a bit patient and their wish will soon be fulfilled.

“Ah… Ah… Ah…”

As her voice hints at the coming orgasm, she arches even more backwards and tilts her head in the same direction as our pounding comes to its fastest pace. Then she clamps down while I push into her with brute force.

“Aaa~h.”

Even the young ones in the room have plenty of experience by now to know what is happening. I can feel the throbbing of my penis as it gushes out a thick load of semen into Inari’s womb. It keeps pouring out, a thick broth of cum and Inari’s own fluids coming out from around everywhere her vaginal lips hug tight around my base, spilling onto the already drenched bed.

As she falls into my arms, the young ones continue their own bout of lust. Brushing through Inari’s hair, I start talking to her.

“Was it worth the wait?”

Her answer comes with a voice filled with satisfaction.

“Every second.”

A kiss on her ear followed by lifting up her chin and giving one on her lips.

“Don’t hold back anymore, okay? When you want to do it, you come for more whenever you feel like it. I’m always available.”

She replies with a kiss of her own.

“And because you’re the one in charge of this room doesn’t mean you can’t participate in all fun yourself. Assign someone else as a temporary replacement if you want to have a good fuck.”

Inari nods in understanding.

After some cuddling, she is lying down next to me while Kami gives me a look signaling I did a good job handling this. Not that this was particularly challenging. Seems I have this talent to solve all problems with my dick. Honestly, those are the best kind of problems that I don’t mind encountering on a daily basis.

A girl is moving towards me. I recognize her easily. That’s the seven year old Nanami, her pussy dripping with cum from all boys she mated with. You can take that literally. All of them, including me of course. Looks like this child isn’t tired just yet even though it is morning by now. The girl hesitates at a meter’s distance, waiting for my approval.

“No need for you to hesitate either sweetie. Come here. I’ll give you some more loving.”

The girl’s face turns to bright joy as she quickly comes over into my embrace. Having finished placing her on the belly with hips elevated by a pillow, I enter her hot pussy once more. Still as deliciously tight as that first time but more squishy and overflowing with all juices already inside making room for my cock.

Right before I start pounding against her little preteen bum, Inari can be seen looking to her side where the boy who was banging Nanami earlier is now looking towards the fox girl in curiosity.

“I think he wants you,” I whisper to Inari while I start pounding into Nanami’s little vagina. This time faster than our first round, since she is used to it by now and noticeably enjoying it a bit rough.

Inari puts a smile on her face and rolls over onto her back, inviting the kid with open arms and legs. I only hope for that kid’s sake she doesn’t puke… That alcohol is still having its effect after all.

…

And so our day ends. From start to finish it was practically one constant sequence of hot sex with countless of mostly underage girls reaching as young as seven years old. Many I have filled before, and many others I got to fill for the first time. Even with most partners being mere children, no doubt a couple babies have been conceived by me today.

In short, it was just another regular day.


	17. Conceiving the future

One week later. I’m entering the swimming pool area where Gabriel is currently about to teach class. For some reason she told me to come over when this period starts. I can see her exiting the dressing room with Konatsu’s class in tow.

As expected from this school, the swimsuits are anything but regular. Bikinis of all styles and colors everywhere. And when I say bikinis, I mean the miniature kind. Two tiny triangles not remotely large enough to cover even the typically small breast sizes in this class, and a little triangle at the bottom that is about as useless at covering up modesty. Also known as the standard swimwear dress code in this respectable place of children’s learning. Not that any of the males are complaining of course, me included. Naturally, none of the girls are complaining either and are happily showing off still developing curves of their body to anyone wanting to look. Gabriel’s swimsuit is the one most resembling a normal bikini, but even that one is on the small side.

A couple girls in the class who are noticeably in a later stage of pregnancy, like Ayaka, are being escorted by students on each side. Just in case one were to slip on this wet floor and to help them into the water. They’re not allowed to practice much sport in their condition, but swimming is one of those few exceptions. And once in the water they don’t need help anymore. Gabriel is pregnant too of course, but she is an archangel. Something that is not secret anymore to anyone in this school, or town even. In case Gabriel slips she can simply float in the air. Still, I can’t completely get rid of my worries and take her side just in case. An unnecessary gesture, but one that she seems to appreciate.

For some reason the class seems to divide into two separate groups, one in shallow water and one on the other end in the deep, the same direction Gabriel is heading to.

“Sorry for taking up your time,” the pregnant teacher says to me.

“Nah, I’m glad to help with whatever you need.”

Not that I have anything to do anyway at this hour of day. Normally spent looking around for some random girls to bang, but it’s not like I’m addicted or something. Spending time to help out one of my beloved wives is something I’ll gladly do.

“So, what do you need me for?” I ask while helping her onto a bench facing the deep end of the pool.

“Our school is participating in the national swimming competition, since we have some good athletes.”

Right, I remember hearing something about that. Regular swimming competitions is not something I usually pay attention to, so I didn’t particularly inquire about the specifics back then. If they would have been talking about synchronized swimming, figure skating or rhythmic gymnastics however, that would be a different matter. I do enjoy seeing those petite girls in skintight leotards doing mighty fine things with their body. Truly the one and only reason I put on television or a livestream for the Olympics.

Gabriel continues her explanation unaware of my leotard inspired fantasies.

“So I need to focus for these next couple weeks on whoever will participate in the singles and group relay competition. But that leaves other students without anything to do.”

“And that’s where I come in?”

Gabriel laughs at me before confirming.

“Happy teaching, love.”

Pretty sure she is not actually expecting me to do much, other than keeping an eye on them and making sure the students stay active.

“Wait. Am I supposed to go in the water?” I ask.

“Where else?”

“But I don’t have a swimsuit.”

That teasing look on her face… don’t tell me…

“Good thing then that everyone here has seen you in your birthday suit plenty of times already.”

I knew it. She never even mentioned bringing one on purpose. When did you become such a tease?

After undressing begrudgingly I get into the water. Sure, Gabriel is right, everyone here has seen every part of me. But still, being the only naked one in the pool after being clearly deceived like this is embarrassing. If only our students would stop giggling…

Right. Focus… Keep them active.

…

What the fuck did I even need to go in the water for?! They already are active!

Too late to get out again. That would be admitting defeat.

My eyes start to wander over all different swimsuits. Ayaka comes up to me.

“Common. Let’s play, Sensei!”

She is dragging me along while rubbing her body against mine. Damn, that yellow swimsuit she is wearing is quite something. It has a decorative string on her front in the middle, and some similar strings on her hips. Those triangles though… They already would be small for a regular girl her age, but in her pregnant state with those inflated milk filled tits, those triangles are not even big enough to properly prevent the areola’s edge from being visible. And the thin cloth squeezes so tight into her tits that her nipple shape is noticeable as if they were naked. With certain movements, I can even see some white seeping through. She is leaking milk.

Mikoto has come next to Ayaka and whispers something to her. Ayaka’s expression immediately changes to one I know very well. The girl is aroused. Mikoto told her I was staring at that erotic chest. Ayaka presses her body against me some more.

“Hmm… Sensei?” her tits squeeze onto my belly. “Were you looking at my breasts?”

Great… Now Tsubaki has joined too and is standing next to Mikoto, both watching us amused. Ayaka turns around and presses her back to me, grabbing hold of both my hands and guiding them to her belly, right underneath those breasts.

“Sen~sei?”

And she got me hooked. No way can I resist her now that this adorable little slut is openly flirting like this. My hands immediately dive underneath that tight cloth. The bikini practically being too small for her already, I have to press into her tits even more than they already are squeezed to slip under the cloth. With every squeeze milk spills out and runs down her wet body, coloring the water around us.

Screw this cloth, it has to go. I push down the bikini underneath her tits. A little giggle of joy escapes Ayaka’s mouth, knowing that it is impossible to resist her temptation and her beloved Sensei wants her right this instant. My penis already pushing up between her legs. She holds her arms out to both girls in front, and they come closer to offer support. Tsubaki contains her breath and dives down underwater, pushing her face against Ayaka’s vagina and giving it a kiss, before pulling down the swimwear and giving a slow lick over Ayaka’s crevice. Then she comes up again with the swimwear in hand.

Lifting up Ayaka by her upper thighs, I enter her familiar vaginal cavity without hesitation. The sex immediately commences as the water makes waves with our every move. With Mikoto giving her friend a shoulder to rest on, Tsubaki stimulates her tits by suckling on them. Drinking milk in the process, while the other tit spontaneously and continuously squirts out milk as well, making it spill freely into the water.

Ayaka has completely surrendered herself to desire as the rest of her class laughs or takes a closer look. It doesn’t take long for other boys and girls to lose themselves to their own lusts and join us in love’s embrace.

By the time swim class is finished, we are still going at it as a group. After ejaculating into Tsubaki, I pull out and notice the amount of spectators had increased without my knowledge. Kami and Lucy are standing next to Gabriel while they are looking at our gangbang. When did those two arrive? And when did Gabriel come over to this side?

“Um, I was asked to teach swim classes…” I mumble as some kind of excuse.

Lucy throws a smug look my way.

“We noticed. Interesting swimming technique you’re teaching there.”

“I had to keep them active, that’s all.”

And they are active alright by any definition.

The three of them are laughing while I get out of the swimming pool.

Then the laughing stops. Gabriel is first to start speaking.

“Huh… did you feel that?”

Lucy answers her question.

“Like a big earthquake was about to happen.”

“Yeah, for an instant, then it was gone,” Gabriel confirms her impression.

Konatsu and Tsubaki in the pool throw out their opinions into the group.

“I didn’t feel anything.”

“Me neither.”

Lucy and Gabriel look at each other in confusion before the latter shrugs her shoulders.

“Oh well, must have been nothing. Let’s go to the changing room everyone. Boys and girls separate please, or we’ll be stuck here till late in the evening. You had your fun already, so just go home or karaoke together or whatever if you want more.”

Only now does Kami open her mouth, face showing concern.

“I’m leaving. Got something to do at home.”

Without waiting for a reply she rushes off into the hallway. I want to follow her, but am still completely naked and wet. Besides, I can’t abandon my duties here until all the students are gone. I’m worried about Kami’s words, but whatever it is, I’m sure she has it covered.

Dry and dressed. Neat. Now only to wait for the others. Luckily we were already late when class ended, so I won’t have to wait for the other students in our school building to leave. They are practically all gone by now. Ah, speaking of, there they are. Gabriel ahead, with the remaining students following. After waiting a bit for the usual goodbye scenes, only ones left are Gabriel, Tsubaki, Karen, Konatsu and me. Both Karen and Konatsu are carrying our children who were inside the daycare center of our school.

“We’ll be going home. I’ll bring Karen with me later in the evening,” Gabriel says.

As was already planned, Gabriel and Karen will be spending the night. Tomorrow is Yuna and Candy’s turn. Schedules, I’m never good at remembering them. Not that these people keep themselves to a schedule anyway. Chances are some heads are going to pop up unannounced anyway. Not that I mind. My home is their home, and our bed is big enough.

Gabriel wants to start walking with Karen in hand, but she stops suddenly. A confused voice comes from Konatsu right next to me.

“Eh? What is this? Shaking?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” I wonder. Couldn’t feel anything at all. But Tsubaki seems to be having a confused look as well and Gabriel confirms straight away what my daughter was saying.

“It was like earlier, but stronger this time.”

Footsteps rush towards us from the school building’s entrance. They belong to Lucy, who was still inside apparently.

“Did you feel that?” she blurts out.

“What are you people talking about? There’s nothing…” but my words stop in their tracks. Now even I can start to feel it. Like the earth is shaking. “Hey, you were right. An earthquake.”

Nothing to be worried about. This is Japan after all, earthquakes are a part of life here. And this one is not particularly strong. Wouldn’t even be enough to wake me up at night.

My newly born children are both starting to cry as their respective mothers try to calm them down. Then Lucy says something that makes a chill run over my spine.

“That’s no ordinary earthquake. It’s like time and space itself is shaking.”

That sounds bad. And it’s not exactly stopping.

“Hey! Everyone!”

That voice is coming from another one of the otherworld clique. Cupid.

“What’s going on with all these vibrations? Where’s Kami?”

…It suddenly stopped shaking, at least for my senses. Judging from Gabriel and Lucy’s expressions they can still feel it. Maybe because they are so high ranked right underneath Kami that they are more sensitive to this kind of stuff?

“She went home,” I explain Kami’s absence.

Home. Yeah, that look on her face when she left while saying there was something to do. That can only be related to what is going on.

“We need to go ask her right away,” I want to rush home, but Konatsu and Karen can’t run carrying a baby each. What should I do? Send them over to the Shimizu’s household on their own? They will be in good hands there but I don’t want to leave them unattended along the way.

Gabriel notices the source of my hesitation and steps in with her own idea.

“Konatsu and I will take the little ones and carry them to Kaori. We can both fly so it won’t take long. You four can go on ahead, we’ll catch up in no time.”

As both of them head off with the babies, Lucy grabs me from behind.

“Right, let’s go. I’ll carry you since that will be faster. Cupid! You take Karen.”

Her darkness surrounds me as Lucy releases her wings, and moments later I’m up in the air looking down at the ground. My acrophobia wants to yell out to put my feet back on the ground, but Lucy’s right. This is much faster. Strength-wise I’m well aware she can lift me like a feather in this form. Looking back, it seems like Cupid doesn’t have any issues carrying Karen either.

We arrive at the front door of our house. It’s unlocked so Kami is definitely here.

“Kami! Where are you?!” I yell already from inside the doorway. But no reply.

I’ve got a bad feeling about this.

“What about upstairs?” Karen asks.

I rush up the stairs and enter our bedroom. Immediately noticing something is wrong when opening the door. This is not the usual refurbished bedroom with inside larger than the outside. This is the plain old room it was before, and in the middle of our old bed I find Kami. She’s lying on her back on top of the bed, seemingly asleep. Not responding to my call as I enter. Wanting to touch her, the voice of Cupid stops me from the doorway.

“Don’t touch her! Not until we know what’s going on.”

She’s right. My emotions are running wild with worries but I cannot let them get the better of me. Emergency aid 101, never move an unconscious body without knowing what the cause is.

More rumbling of footsteps up the stairs. Seems like Gabriel and Konatsu have already arrived, damn they are fast when flying.

“Why is she unconscious?” I ask, hoping one of these girls has any knowledge. Lucy is already examining Kami’s body while Gabriel and Konatsu enter the room. Lucy gives her opinion once they are inside.

“She isn’t exactly unconscious. It’s more like her body and mind is exceedingly overburdened and in a state of trance, using up so much energy she doesn’t have anything left to spare for talking or even moving.”

First the most important thing on my mind.

“Will Kami be fine? Can you wake her up?”

That earthquake or rumbling whatever crap can wait. I need to know first and foremost if my wife will be okay.

“Yeah, we can wake her, don’t worry about that. But doing so is not a good idea right now,” Lucy assures me.

Cupid joins her conclusion immediately afterwards.

“Lucy’s right, we shouldn’t wake her yet. Not without knowing what Kami is even using all that power for.”

I hate to admit it, but she is right again. Damn it, I feel so useless at a time like this. We need to figure out what Kami is doing. But I do have a guess, and Gabriel’s words make it clear I was not the only one making a connection.

“It has to be these vibrations.”

“Most likely,” Lucy adds.

“Why would mama make these vibrations?” Konatsu inquires with a worried look.

“She is not making the earthquake, but preventing it,” I answer her.

“As I said, it’s not an earthquake, but a tremor in time and space,” Lucy corrects me.

Earthquake, tremor, whatever. What do we do now? Half a minute passes with everyone lost in thought about where to go from here. Lucy is first to break the silence with a question clearly directed at Gabriel.

“You think this is what she was talking about way back when?”

“Seems like it.”

What are they talking about? Way back when?

“What are you two talking about?” I ask them.

“Something Kami said a long time ago. About half a millennium. Sadly not much information to go on, only that a time would come where she would be powerless other than to count on us.”

Yeah, that doesn’t help much. Let’s try looking at this from another angle then.

“So what is causing these tremors in space-time?”

If we can figure out that, then maybe we can put a stop to it and she doesn’t need to use all that power anymore.

“We can’t be sure, since this never happened before… But if I have to guess, it has to be a paradox.”

Gabriel agrees with what Lucy said. That a paradox must be close to occurring and is vibrating the fabric of space-time as a result. From what I remember through earlier conversations about paradoxes, that shit is pretty bad and to be avoided at all cost. Whatever is causing this paradox, it will eventually tear our entire universe apart or blow it up or something similar like that.

“Ah!” Karen’s voice pulls me from my concentration. She is looking shocked in the direction of Konatsu. Following her gaze, I can see parts of Konatsu’s body becoming transparent. My daughter is as confused as we all are. I want to rush towards her, but Lucy stops me and takes control of the situation with a calm voice.

“That confirms it then, Konatsu is related to the paradox, and that gives us a good idea what this is all about.”

“Because I came from the future?” Konatsu guesses.

There is more to it than that. I think I have it figured out and state out the answer.

“That is part of it, and because you’re not conceived yet even though the moment is drawing near that you should, that’s the other part.”

There is not much else it could be when it comes to our local time traveler. The moment she has to be conceived must be close, yet there is no indication of it happening. Causing my daughter to fade and a paradox to start drawing closer. Everyone seems convinced that I’m on the right track with my reasoning. But that doesn’t solve the problem. We don’t have much time either, these tremors and Konatsu’s condition are proof of that. Kami is using all power she has to suppress this shit right now, but that’s not going to last forever. Even she can’t stop a paradox from occurring and flattening this universe and anything in it. And I have this feeling this is going to get exponentially worse as minutes pass and we get closer to this moment where the paradox becomes unavoidable.

Karen tries to throw an idea into the group.

“So, you only need to make her pregnant then? And the problem is solved.”

Technically Karen is right, nothing more is required. But that’s where the problem itself lies. Kami has been with me for about a year now. We never used a condom, and starting very early we did it at least once a day, most days multiple times. And yet she still isn’t pregnant. It’s not like I am infertile. That has been proven multiple times already.

“Maybe it’s about what mama said before? Something about watering your tree with divinity?”

She did say I had to “level up” my divinity to be able to impregnate her, by having lots of sex with especially angels and demons, though plain humans also have a minor effect apparently. If that is the reason we are basically screwed. The amount of humans I had sex with is way beyond what any regular person could imagine, and I had plenty of action with angels and demons. Even in these last twelve hours I had sex with every one of them in this room right now, even my own daughter. Wait… Yeah, that last bit specifically confirms it.

“It can’t be that. I got my own daughter pregnant over ten months ago already. She is a half-god technically.”

The others seem convinced. If I could get Konatsu pregnant that long ago, there should be no more issue doing the same with Kami by now.

“If papa is not the reason, then maybe it is mama?”

Why didn’t I think about that earlier? It is such a simple idea, yet there is a good possibility Konatsu is right on the money.

Lucy backs my daughter’s opinion. “Could be, there is no harm in checking.”

Konatsu is excited that her idea is useful and walks right next to her mother with that increasingly semi-transparent body.

“I’ll try and scan her, see if I can find something odd that was overlooked earlier. At least I have a good concept what to look for, and she is my own mother after all. I know her better than anyone. If something is wrong, I’ll find it.”

Konatsu focusses her divine energies around Kami’s lower halve where her genitals and womb are. A frown and sweat drops on her face makes it clear she is putting in a lot of effort. I’m not comfortable with my daughter pushing herself like this, since parts are already becoming very see-through. But it is true she may have the best chance of finding any oddities.

Her frown suddenly changes. She has noticed something, but is remaining silent for now to double check. After about half a minute she reveals her findings with some vague words, all the while disbelief written on her face.

“It’s missing…”

Huh? What is missing? Everyone is looking at Konatsu in confusion.

“Mama is not fertile.”

I try to piece her vague explanations together.

“What do you mean? She doesn’t have a functional womb or something? Or egg cells?”

“No, that’s not it. The entire concept of fertility is missing from her core being. It is supposed to be here, but there exists only a hole, a blank space.”

All others except Karen seem to understand what she’s talking about. For us humans, the nature of these otherworldly beings still has plenty of mysteries. But I do have a basis to start from. Back when dealing with the entire Lucy situation where she ran away from me, I remember Kami’s conversation about how they don’t have a soul like humans do, since they don’t need one. No need for reincarnation after all, being practically the closest to an immortal existence. But they do have something equivalent instead. A core or blueprint of sorts, a kind of amalgamation of our soul, DNA and the source of their life energy. And Konatsu is saying that Kami’s core is missing a part related to her fertility?

“That would certainly explain why she isn’t pregnant yet, but that presents us with an all new problem. How do we possibly solve this?” Right as I’m about to curse that things aren’t looking good, it only gets worse. Vibrations have started again, heavier than before. Looks like time is running out. Before I can make a comment, Cupid is already calling out to Gabriel.

“Gabriel!”

“I know! Daisuke, Karen, hold onto me. ”

I have no idea what she is intending to do, but neither of us hesitate and hold on to Gabriel, who is sitting down onto her knees as if about to make a prayer, all six of her giant white wings filling the room. As a golden aura begins to surround her, a dizziness overcomes me for a short moment. My senses are screaming confusion at me. Once they settle, a weird scene awaits. The clock in this room has stopped ticking. A curtain that has been blowing near the open window is hanging still in the air in an unnatural location, as if gravity is no longer affecting it. But that would be wrong to say. It is not gravity that is gone, it is time itself that has stopped. As a direct result of being locked into time, Konatsu is no longer fading out of existence either, thankfully.

“I told you, remember? Gabriel can stop time,” Cupid’s words are a godsend. I remember her calling Gabriel’s power useless since they are too impractical. Pretty sure she is strongly reconsidering those words right now.

“Make sure to always stay in direct touch with one of us, and you won’t be personally affected,” Cupid advices Karen and I.

Still, I also remember her saying that this power was very draining on Gabriel. No way can she keep this up for very long. Considering how Cupid handles her own power, an hour perhaps, at the most? With no time to waste, Cupid states the plain truth.

“We either find this missing part of Kami’s core fast, or all is doomed.”

Where is it though? How would she even lose that part of her?

…

“I know where it is,” a surprisingly calm voice fills everyone in the room with hope. It is coming from Lucy.

Cupid’s expression changes, indicating she figured out the same answer.

“Ah! You can’t possibly mean…?” a hard tap on Cupid’s head shuts her up.

“You really need to learn to keep that mouth shut,” Lucy complaints.

Cupid is scratching over her head with a painful look on her face while Lucy explains.

“Anyway, I know where the missing part is. Somewhere stored in the underworld. Don’t worry, I’ll go get it.”

“But…” Cupid wants to interrupt again but gets shut up by Lucy once more.

“Are you sure you are going to be fine?” I ask. I’m honestly worried about this conversation. I’m not stupid, she is keeping something hidden. But Lucy gives me a smile and lifts Cupid over her shoulder.

“It will be fine, I’ll take Cupid with me so don’t worry. She can be dependable when the need calls for it.”

Lucy opens a portal, I presume leading to the underworld, and before she walks through it with Cupid hanging over her shoulder she says two last words with a warm gentle look on her face.

“…Bye-bye.”

I should have gone with her. But the moment I would have let go of Gabriel, I would be frozen in time. And both Lucy and Cupid were out of hand reach. Still… I can’t shake that feeling. I should have gone with her. Now all there is to do is wait.

Lucy is heading straight to a specific location. It’s not far from where she opened her portal. This is her domain, opening portals to wherever she wants in here is no big deal.

“My cute employees all must be very worried by now.”

Both angels and demons, all of them must have felt these tremors and noticed the time-stop effect that the archangel is casting.

“Oh well, no matter, this will all be over soon.”

“This place…” Cupid recognizes the spot Lucy is taking her. It is very close to where she trained her illusionary skill. Right where she witnessed from a distance a particular event happening in the past, a very long time ago.

“Why here?” she asks Lucy.

“Because it is appropriate, and certainly you don’t expect me to do this in front of him?”

Cupid is well aware what Lucy intends to do, having figured out herself where the missing piece of Kami’s core is.

“But you know what’s going to happen, right?”

“Of course I do, you fool,” Lucy’s words may seem harsh, but her tone isn’t.

“Then why?”

“What other option is there? If nothing happens, everyone is going to die… He will die…”

Cupid can’t reply to that.

“…Surely you don’t want that either?” Lucy continues.

She is right, Cupid would do whatever she can to prevent a paradox. But that doesn’t make this any easier.

“He’s going to be angry, you know?” she mumbles.

Lucy gives a small laugh in return.

“I know.”

…

“He’s going to be sad, you know?”

“…I know,” Lucy lands on the ground, near a cherry blossom tree and a river and puts Cupid down in front.

“Cupid, listen very carefully. You can’t say anything about this to Daisuke,” she tries to crack a joke, “even with Kami’s fertility restored, he still has to do his part after all. Would be bit of a problem if he can’t get hard because his mind is all down the dumps.”

Cupid gives a short mumbling sound, knowing what is at stake. She’ll keep quiet, yet not really agreeing with any of this at all.

Lucy places a hand over her chest and releases some of her magic energies. A painful frown appears on her face as a small ball of light gets pulled from her body. She wants to give it to Cupid, who hesitates at taking it.

“Cupid! Take it, and go,” Lucy insists. Grabbing Cupid’s hands and placing the ball of light in them. “And don’t forget, don’t make him worry.”

Cupid still hesitates to leave.

“Just go already!”

Simply standing on her legs takes all energy Lucy has left.

“I don’t want you to see this… Just… Go… Please.”

Cupid finally makes up her mind and turns around, flying away while clutching the white ball of light close to her chest.

About ten minutes have passed since both of them left the room. Those ten minutes seem to last ages. Finally a portal opens again at the exact same spot where they left. Cupid comes out on her own.

“I’ve got it!” her eyes seem a bit red, but she is avoiding contact and rushing straight to Konatsu, handing over the little ball of energy. Immediately after, Cupid rushes to Gabriel and starts whispering to her, too silent for me to hear.

“What?!” Gabriel shows a moment of shock, but quickly regains her composure while continuing to listen. Finally answering with some vague words. “Got it. Trust me, I’ll manage.”

While Konatsu is letting the orb of light get absorbed into her mother’s chest, I have to ask Cupid an important question.

“Where’s Lucy?”

“She will be here soon. Still had some things to do in the underworld, that’s all.”

“Finished!” the loud voice of Konatsu fills the room and draws our attention. Now only to wait for Kami to wake up. She doesn’t need to keep suppressing those tremors anymore for as long as Gabriel is stopping time. And while she has lost a lot of energy and must be exhausted, in addition to restoring her fertility, that little ball of light seemed to be radiating with power.

With a moan, movement returns to Kami, who opens her eyes as she sits upright and beginning to address the situation.

“No need for explanations. I’m aware of what is happening. Come, darling,” she gets up and offers her hand to me. Seems like Kami wants to go to the room next door, Konatsu’s room. Understandable. Making out in front of Gabriel here who is doing her best to keep that time spell going would not be the best of locations. It is probably for the best if she doesn’t get distracted or interrupted by anything. And as long as I stay in physical contact with Kami I’ll be safe from this time-freeze effect.

Before we leave, Gabriel makes sure to try and easy my mind.

“Fifty minutes. I have plenty of strength left for that long.”

Should be a doozy. Technically I could pump my seed into Kami in about a minute or so, but we better do this properly and take the time we have. Wouldn’t want to get performance anxiety or something. Besides, I have this feeling that producing a child through an act of love will have a higher chance of success than simply dumping seed into Kami. This is the carnal form of a god after all, not a regular human body. Mutual feelings and intentions might be a lot more important than usually is the case. Best not to take any risks.

“Do your best, papa!”

Cupid gives a push in the back of Konatsu.

“You should be in there with them. You are their natural daughter, tangible proof that Kami got pregnant. You should be as close as possible during the act.”

Since the proper order of cause and effect are not that obvious in this case, that might be a good idea. I’ll take anything that can affect our odds positively. Participating shouldn’t be an issue for her, since those transparent parts of her body are back to normal for now since the time-stop began.

Inside Konatsu’s bedroom. A place I don’t enter very often. While the nameplate on this door carries her name, she hardly spends time in here. While Konatsu is my daughter, she is also one of my wives simultaneously. Naturally that means she always sleeps in the same bed as her man and father. This room was mostly used as a storage for clothes and personal belongings of anyone who comes over for the night or as a gaming room. But recently it gained an all new purpose. Two cradles are standing close to the bed. They are empty now of course, since my two youngest children are in the capable hands of Kaori until this paradox debacle has been solved, time-frozen for now they may be. And that is the only use this bed sees, when Konatsu or Karen slept here for the first weeks after giving birth.

“Come, Konatsu, let’s undress.”

Konatsu begins to remove her clothes as her mother asked. Right when Kami wants to join in undressing I hug her from behind. That warm touch, her chest moving up and down with every breath, that soft texture of her hair. A sense of relief has overcome me, knowing she is back to her usual self. I never want to see my godly wife in such a defenseless state again.

Kami is staying still, aware that her husband only needs a moment of affirmation that she still exists in this world, my trembling arms wrapped around her tighter than ever, an unstable breath flowing past the cheek. She knew I had nothing but worries and fear bottled up since the relatively short time we found her unconscious. She knew I cared not for some tremors but only her wellbeing. Yet even for a god there is a difference in simply knowing, compared to experiencing the release of those emotions first hand, like she does now. And that affection she can feel radiating from me is filling her with more warmth than ever before. Enough to even catch this being who is closest to omnipotence and omniscience off guard, making her fall silent while basking in this moment.

Konatsu is sitting down on her old bed, happily looking in silence and waiting patiently. Eventually I turn Kami around, holding her soft cheek with one hand while slowly brushing through her golden hair with the other, all the time staring into her eyes.

“Please don’t ever leave me.”

It almost seems as if her eyes are a bit wet from emotion when she nods and kisses me directly after. Starting out like a soft peck, quickly transforming into a passionate, constantly changing union of our lips, tongs and saliva.

…

Minutes have passed that seem like mere seconds when our lips finally separate for the first time since our kiss began. Hands moving down to her corset, and with a simple tug it falls open, revealing her two subtle hills in all their majestic beauty. No matter how many times I see her naked body, its youthful feminine curves and perfect skin never ceases to amaze me.

After being frozen in place from admiring her pale-white breasts and bright pink nipples, both my hands slide down the same shoulder, along her slender arm. One hand stops at the sleeve on her upper arm while the other hand slides down further towards her hand, holding it and lifting it up to my chest while I slowly remove the elegant piece of cloth. Followed by exactly the same set of motions for her other sleeve. I already made up my mind. While I do enjoy some random pieces of clothing remaining when making out, this time all layers of cloth will go. Wanting there to be absolutely nothing between us other than the naked touch of skin.

Only her lower halve remains to undress.

A short touch over her breasts, holding both in my hands, and I start moving down over her tight belly. A single circular movement around her belly button later, and down those fingers go towards the top edge belonging to the piece of cloth that covers her modesty. The tip of my fingers underneath its cloth, I trace it past her hips and towards the back where a single piece of string is holding the loincloth tied together.

One small tug and the soft piece of cloth gets placed down on the bed, revealing an area as gorgeous as her feminine chest. As always and completely natural, not a single hair and the small bulge of two pussy lips pressed close together, seemingly as young as our daughter’s. The wet texture over the tiny crevasse belonging to her vulva revealing that this divine girl in front of me is turned on and fully prepared for the act of mating.

She sits down on the edge of our bed, right next to our daughter. Both of them immediately starting to cuddle, seeking close contact of each other’s naked bodies. Meanwhile I sit down in front of Kami and lift up her left foot. The wooden sandal, basically nothing but a rectangular piece of wood with two elongated blocks on the bottom sole, is hanging over her toes with a small clasp. Removing it is as simple as lifting it from over her toes. My hands go for her ankle and move upwards, following the black texture of her sock towards the gold colored edge of a knee. And back down again, this time holding the cloth in my hands, pulling down her sock slowly and sensually. After placing down her foot, I move to the other one and do the same all over again.

…

Both girls on the bed, mother and daughter, are now completely naked. They have both crawled further onto the midst of the bed and are kissing each other like lovers. I would love nothing more than to spend time with them both equally right now, but my focus will have to be only on Kami. I’ll make sure to provide plenty of love to Konatsu when this is all over. Similar to how I’ll make sure to do the same for Gabriel who is working hard at maintaining this time-stop, or Lucy and Cupid for gathering Kami’s energy core. I’ll thank them all in the most loving way I can. But for now, that shall all be aimed at Kami.

Sadly there is not even enough time to properly do this from start to finish. I would love to fondle her breasts for hours, taste those nipples and bury my head between her legs to lick that delicious pussy… But there simply isn’t enough time. Gabriel did say she could last fifty minutes, and I know she will if needed. Even make it happen regardless of whether her body is capable of it or not. But that is the problem itself. There is no way I’m going to let that girl carry such a burden for so long, for both her sake and for our child she is carrying.

…

As I get on the bed after undressing myself, the mouths of mother and daughter on the bed separate as they both look my way. Kami is laying on her back, golden hair spread out underneath like a carpet. While holding onto Konatsu next to her with one arm, she extends the other towards me, beckoning me into her naked embrace. She places her left leg to the side to make room for me, and Konatsu does the same with her mother’s right leg, pulling it closer, offering me her mother’s vagina.

Placing myself between those legs, the arm Kami has extended pulls me closer as eyes beg for more kisses. Afterwards, mother and daughter put their heads close together as I begin to dig my penis into the soft warm flesh of Kami’s tunnel. Sliding my way into her depths, the skin of her right thigh caresses against my hip as she moves it to accommodate my changing position. Her left thigh has been cradled by Konatsu’s slender legs, who has started rubbing her own pussy against her mother’s soft skin. Konatsu’s eyes are glued for a while to the spot where my shaft digs its way into her mother over and over again. Then she shifts her attention as the three of us exchange kisses.

The speed of my thrusts is not particularly fast. Rather slow even, but this entire act is extremely sensual with lots of constantly changing intimate body contact between the three of us having sex as one. Both girls openly showing their ecstasy through their voices and heavy lustful breathing.

“Ah… nn~... Aa~h”

Kami’s voice is a bit different from usual. She always greatly enjoys sex, but this time especially, she seems to completely get absorbed in the act. As if her mind is completely overflowing with stimulation. And I can understand why. This time is unlike any other. We’re not just making love, we are doing something more special for all three of us and we are all perfectly aware of it. We are in the midst of conceiving a daughter, and one of us is the person being conceived, as odd as that may sound. Something that is possible now for the first time, thanks to Kami having her fertility restored.

“Papa… mama…”

The three of us are basically one bundle of flesh, each holding the other two. After every thrust, Kami’s vagina tries to suck me back into its tight grip. Another moan comes from her mouth as Konatsu fondles her mother’s breasts. A moan repeated by Konatsu when my left arm moves down to where she is rubbing her pussy against Kami’s thigh, fingers digging as deep they can between my daughter’s lower lips. After a while I pull them back out as she continues rubbing, and bring my fingers towards Kami who puts them in her mouth and licks them clean of Konatsu’s sticky lewdness.

“Mama~… Nn~…”

“Ah~… I know, dear.”

A feeling that only gets stronger as she gasps for air once I change the angle of my thrusts and make a slow circular motion with my pelvis.

“Darling…” she is calling out to me, eyes completely filled with pleasure and lust. Kami is about to orgasm. All three of us are.

Holding my face right against Kami’s, I pull Konatsu’s as close to us, followed by our minds going completely blank in pure bliss when my hips stop moving at the deepest possible point, still trying to dig even deeper with all strength that can be mustered. A massive continuous dose of semen pouring out like a fountain inside Kami’s now fertile womb. Her walls squeezing as hard they can in return to get every single last drop. Bodies of both girls tensing up as they experience peak orgasm. And the overwhelming feeling of release when we drop all strength and simply rest on each other trying to catch our breath, some last squirts still being pushed into Kami’s already overflowing vagina.

…

It is done. If all goes well, Konatsu should be conceived and a paradox avoided. After catching our breath, I seek confirmation.

“Kami?”

She puts a finger on my lips with a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry, your seed is hard at work right now. I already know it will be fine.”

Even God can’t predict the outcome of a paradox. So if she already knows this than that means…

“We did it!” Konatsu cheers.

Sounds kind of fast actually, but then again, I have no idea if those parts of their body even work completely identical to a human’s.

“We should let the others know,” Kami starts to get up.

Right, let’s go. Can’t keep them waiting any longer. It has been about half an hour, Gabriel should have more energy left, but I know her. No doubt she exaggerated the duration she can comfortably maintain a time-stop to help relief pressure from my back.

We quickly jump into our clothes, and with my shirt still open, zipping up my pants, I enter our usual bedroom where the others are.

Lucy is still not here? Sheesh, what the hell is she doing?

“Good news, everyone. Job done. The vibrations should not return, you can let go of the time-stop now,” I happily proclaim to the entire room.

Gabriel is noticeably fatigued. Her puffy hair is dripping with sweat. As I expected, this was a lot harder on her than she made it seem.

“Not … yet…” Gabriel mutters her reply, having trouble to even form words from massive stress she is under, while Karen is trying to provide some support with her shoulder. Cupid quickly yells at Kami.

“Kami, we need to hurry!”

What the fuck are they talking about? A chilling feeling runs over my back again. She should be overjoyed from knowing a paradox is avoided yet all I can see is panic on Cupid’s face.

“…Where is Lucy?” I ask increasingly worried.

There is no doubt about it. They kept something hidden about this visit to the underworld. That has to be it. Cupid avoids my question and runs to Kami.

“Gabriel can’t hold on much longer, we need to hurry!”

“Where is Lu…” I want to ask again, but Kami interrupts.

“We’re not done yet, darling. There is one more thing left to do.”

With a snap of her finger displaying she is fully in control again, the entire scenery changes. We are no longer in the bedroom. Karen looks around confused and absorbs the scenery like I do. A river, some dead trees, ground and sky that looks different from what I am used to. More red, like we are on Mars, but I have a good idea where we are.

The underworld.

About twenty meters ahead of us is one of few trees that’s alive, a cherry blossom tree close to a river, and something about it makes my heart freeze. There is a figure on the far side of that tree. Someone is leaning against it, and even from the back while mostly covered by the trunk of that tree, I can already recognize long brown hair. I run as fast as possible to bridge the distance and stop in my tracks when arriving.

You fool. Why didn’t I make the connection earlier? I should have known. This should have been prevented…

Lucy is leaning against the tree, her head leaning downwards, both arms hanging seemingly lifeless. One next to her on the ground, the other on her lap, holding onto a large ribbon. The one I gave her.

“Hey, talk to me… common…” I put my hand on her shoulder, but I have to stop Lucy’s body from falling aside. Grabbing on to her, she falls forwards into my embrace.

I look towards Kami who has taken place next to me.

“Kami… What is...?” my voice is weak and the right words don’t exactly come out. Refusing to accept this. All was supposed to end well. Lucy can’t be gone… But she feels so cold.

“Don’t worry, Daisuke,” Kami puts a hand on my shoulder and points at something in midair.

Hmm? What is that?

“A cherry blossom?” I recognize the tiny object.

Why would I care about a cherry blossom?

…

No, wait. It is hanging still in the air. Gabriel’s time-stop is still in effect.

“There is still time,” Kami says as she sits next to me, putting a hand on her own chest and forming a small ball of energy that she pulls out of her own body. The same kind that Cupid brought back from the underworld.

I have to ask … I need to know…

“You can save her?”

An answer comes in her usual optimistic tone.

“Of course I can. Who do you think I am?”

She places the white energy ball over Lucy’s chest and lets it get absorbed.

“There you go. She’ll be back among us soon enough. You can let go now, Gabriel. Well done.”

Gabriel drops her magic and starts breathing heavily.

“Phew, about time. Didn’t have such a workout since ages.”

“What happened?” Karen asks, looking confused at me holding Lucy’s body.

“I merely gave back what I borrowed from Lucy,” Kami explains.

Though technically it was Kami’s to begin with.

Holding Lucy in my arms, I can feel some warmth returning to her body when Kami starts explaining to me privately in more detail.

“Don’t worry dear, she will be fine. As you no doubt guessed, the missing part of my core was inside of Lucy, keeping her alive after her suicide attempt so many years ago. Once removed, she quickly deteriorated and would have normally faded if not for Gabriel’s magic.”

“But weren’t demons and angels immune to that magic? It didn’t affect any of them.”

“Normally, yes. But right when that last bit of life was about to leave her body, even as one of my top commanders, she was so weakened that the effects of time-stop could no longer be avoided,” Kami makes a nudge towards the little pervert-like angel supporting Gabriel together with Karen. “Cupid was banking on such, which is why she whispered to Gabriel to keep that magic field active, even when the paradox is already prevented. After all, that is why I entrusted Gabriel with that part of my power to begin with long ago.”

Some tears are running down my face, rolling over onto Lucy’s cheek.

I’m so relieved everything will be fine. Though I am wondering about two things.

“What about you? Will you be fine now, without that piece again?”

Kami did say she was returning what she had borrowed. That implies she gave back the very same part, her fertility.

“Yeah, I’m fine, and so is our daughter, don’t worry. Once fertilized it’s not needed anymore and we passed that stage about three minutes ago.”

That was one thing I wondered about. Now for that other question left.

“Why did you choose that specific part? If you wanted to avoid all this paradox stuff, couldn’t you have given her some other part back then in the first place?”

Kami sits down next to me and caresses the sleeping Lucy over her head and through her long brown hair.

“There are two great joys in life for a woman. The first is finding and bonding with her life partner, which would be made possible by any part of me. The second is carrying the fruit of that bond, which required something more specific,” she turns her eyes to me. “I simply didn’t want to deprive her of that second one.”

Am I understanding Kami right?

“Do you mean…?”

Kami stands up again while patting Lucy on the head.

“They’ll both be fine.”

“But… Since when?” I wonder.

“Three weeks ago.”

…

She’s carrying my child?

“But I didn’t sense anything?”

Kami chuckles at me.

“Of course you didn’t, who do you think that part of her core comes from?”

Right, makes sense. I can’t read Kami at all, and Lucy is especially hard for the same reason since she shares a part of Kami. Considering what that part is responsible for, no shit I couldn’t detect it.

“Come, carry our sleeping princess, we’re going back home,” Kami pats me on the back.

I carefully lift up Lucy’s body. By now body heat has mostly returned and her breath has stabilized. Seeing the exhausted Gabriel being supported under each shoulder by Karen and Cupid, I have to let them know.

“Thanks. You two saved her life. I’ll make sure to repay you.”

Gabriel gives me a thumbs up. “I’ll be sure to cash in, no need to worry.”

I lean over to Kami and whisper to her.

“She’s going to be fine too, right? And our baby.”

Kami puts her arm around me and begins to warp us back to the bedroom.

“Of course they will. Gabriel is no fool, why do you think she is so fatigued? Exactly because she made sure your child was never affected.”

The scenery warps again, and once more we find ourselves into that familiar bedroom. Not a small ordinary room, but the luxurious larger-on-the-inside one. I place Lucy on the bed, who is still affectionately clinging to her ribbon, while Gabriel lies herself down beside her.

“I need some rest too, so if you’ll excuse me,” she says with a tired voice.

Right, good idea, I think while caressing Gabriel over her forehead.

Kami opens the door for Karen, Cupid and I.

“Let’s go downstairs so these two can get some needed sleep. It will be about nine hours anyway before Lucy wakes up.”

Before stepping out of the door, Kami gives me a poke in the side with her elbow.

“Don’t tell Lucy without me being there, I want to see her face when she finds out.”

“Heh, sure.”

I’m already looking forward to seeing that face myself.

The next morning I’m up early, following the normal tradition of setting coffee. I slept with the others in Konatsu’s room so as not to disturb our two sleeping beauties, Gabriel and Lucy, who are still somewhere in dreamland since yesterday. I did take a peek a couple times after going to sleep, during middle of the night and earlier in the morning to see how they were doing. They were hugging each other when I saw them last. Kind of cute actually.

Footsteps coming from the stairs signal the first arrival to taste my freshly made coffee.

“Morning.”

Kami is yawning when she greets me in turn, gives me a kiss and takes the hot cup of coffee I’m handing over. She tried not to let it show too much, but Kami was obviously tired as well from yesterday’s events. Suppressing those vibrations of space-time in particular, I can’t even imagine how hard that must be on the scale of an entire universe. That’s why I kept myself calm for the night and didn’t chase any skirts. Not that any of these girls wear those in bed, but that’s beside the point.

I sit down on the table. Yeah, I know, bad manners. After placing down her coffee, Kami comes over to me, puts her knee next to me on the table and aggressively jumps on my lap. Hands immediately begin to open my pants. Ah, yes, I’ve gone too long without this myself. Almost nine hours now, feels like ages really. When was the last time that happened?

About a full hour later. While I’m closing my pants, the next one to come down is Konatsu. The same morning ritual kiss, minus the coffee.

Karen already left yesterday evening, back to the Shimizu’s place. With all these tired sleepyheads here, we thought it best to keep crying noises of babies out of this house for the rest of the night. With Karen over there, both can be fed naturally so that worry was gone too. Cupid went with her to provide escort along the way. I know this town is safe, but still, it’s good to have that mental support of knowing Karen was not walking home alone at night.

“Papa~… I want to…” Konatsu is shuffling her legs against each other.

“I know, love. So do I, come here.”

Not having sex for an entire night is quite unusual at this point. And I can feel it in my crotch that the one hour long round with Kami earlier was not enough, still feeling quite energetic and hungry for some more action. Apparently, my lovely daughter is feeling the same way.

…

Right when I pull my pants back on after giving Konatsu a good hour long intimate father-daughter fuck session, the next person comes down.

“Morning, Gabriel.”

After greeting, she too comes for her traditional morning kiss, then turns around but keeps her body pressed close to me while swaying those hips left and right, rubbing her rear against my crotch. Why do I even bother closing my pants? Well, down they go again, and the moment they do Gabriel already bends over in anticipation. If this is her way of cashing in on all hard work yesterday, I’m in full support.

…

Another hour later, another hour long sex session. Our last sleeping princess makes her way downstairs, ribbon tied into her hair.

“Hello princess.”

I can see Lucy doesn’t really know what to say or do, and is feeling confused. Not hard to understand why. She never expected to see this day, and yet here she is amongst the living, probably not having a clue how she even got back here or what happened in the underworld after passing out. All she does know is that somehow her life has been saved thanks to these people in this room, and a paradox has been successfully averted.

“I… um… I don’t…” she begins to speak.

I approach and seal her lips with a kiss before taking over the conversation.

“You really made me worry there,” I say to her in a caring tone while putting some leftover strands of bed hair in place.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbles.

“As long as you’re with me, all is good,” I vigorously lift her up in my arms.

“What are you doing?” she blurts out confused.

As I begin to walk towards the sofa in our living room, I state the obvious.

“I just had sex with all my wives present minus one. What do you think I’m going to do?”

“Huh?!”

I stop walking and look at her, cradled in my arms.

“I can’t?”

…

She looks surprised for a moment at how sudden this all is, then simply puts her head against my chest in approval before mumbling in a silent, embarrassed tone.

“…If my prince wants to…”

After this prince had his greatly enjoyable hour between the princess’ tender legs, all of us spend our time casually chatting in the living room, except me. I was making desserts, since Kami apparently wanted to get everyone together.

Let’s see… how many do I need again? Kami, Konatsu, Karen, Yuna, Kaori, Lucy, Gabriel, Cupid, Ayaka, Mikoto, Tsubaki, Chiaki, Candy, Inari…

Ah, there goes the doorbell. That will be the last of them.

The moment I open the door I get greeted by the combined embrace of Candy and Ayaka who came back together from a workshop recording. Entering the busy living room, frankly way too crowded for its size, we sit down on whatever is available. Seems like the topic they were busy talking about was Kami’s confirmed pregnancy, with the other girls who already have a child or are carrying one throwing their experiences in the group.

“A baby eh? That would be nice…”

That last sentence came from Lucy, with a hint of a sad tone in there. Still thinking having a child is impossible for someone in her unusual condition. Unable to even keep herself alive on purely her own vigor, trying for a baby should be futile.

Kami gives me an amused look. Lucy doesn’t have a clue that Kami already foresaw this and took steps to prevent exactly that outcome many, many years ago. And even less does Lucy have a clue that her body is already pregnant. Kami is right, seeing her face when she finds out is going to be glorious. Later today probably, seems like a good occasion when everyone is here. Why leave them out of a good show?

Then Kami brings up the main reason why all my lovers were brought together.

“Why not have a big wedding ceremony? All of us together.”

Most of the girls immediately cheer the idea.

“What do you think, darling?”

Honestly? I like the idea. My wallet is already crying out in tormented pain and suffering though. A wedding for one pair is already bloody expensive. Having this many partners and all of their family members coming is going to cost a small fortune.

“Sure, why not? I’d love to make it official,” my wallet will have to suck it up. Yesterday’s events made me realize something. Each and every one of these girls is a blessing. And I want to treasure them for all eternity. The anxiety and fear I felt when first Kami was unconscious, and after that when Lucy seemed to be lost to me forever. No, I never want any of that again. Simply the thought of any of them walking out of here right now and never returning is something I don’t want to think about. If a ceremony like this can ease some of those worries, by making our binding official, I’ll gladly pay all of my fortune.

“Yeah, absolutely, let’s do this,” I conclude with determination.

Sure we can’t marry before the state, not at this point of time at least. They don’t recognize polygamy nor the age of my human partners. But who cares about that? I can marry before God, herself included in our union. What stronger vow can one make?

A pair of arms drag me into the middle of our lively group. Impossible to even see whose they are since I’m being crowded on all sides by my lusty wives. Only thing I can see is a glimpse of Kami giving me a look that I better accept whatever they are going to do to me.

When the day is nearing its end, the God of this universe comes closer to stand next to me as I browse through some commemorative group pictures that were taken earlier today. Standing near a window where the sun is setting.

“Enjoyed yourself?” Kami asks.

“Plenty.”

Not a lie, I certainly did. In the end we spent most of this day planning out our coming marriage ceremony.

Kami grabs my hand and locks fingers with mine.

“That face she showed us… That sure was something,” she says reminiscently while looking at the setting sun.

“Heh, she sure did,” I reply to Kami’s statement.

We are talking about the moment Lucy found out about her pregnancy. The entire room that was hectic up to that point turned silent at Lucy’s response. Let’s just say, there were plenty of tears and hugs involved when that reality fully sank in.

“Kami…”

“…What is it, dear?”

“…You and the other girls… All of you will always be here right?”

She turns herself in front of me and shows her usual confident smile with warm orange light of the setting sun behind her.

“Of course we will. Even thousands of years from now, you will still be stuck with all of us.”

I hold Kami close. 

“Happy?” she asks.

“Wouldn’t change a single thing.”

I draw her even closer with one arm and kiss her.

“Still hungry for more?” Kami asks.

“That’s how I am. You’ll just have to deal with it…”

I lift her up in my arms and head towards the bedroom.

“For another thousand years at least.”

And so the world quickly heads closer to a future where all of humanity, demons and angels alike are locked forever in a perpetual worldwide orgy.

An eternal celebration of intimacy, affection, love and raw passionate sex.


	18. Bonus chapter: A student's every day

My name is Karen Shimizu. I turned twelve years old recently and have one older brother and two older sisters. If I had to describe myself in one sentence, it would be an easy choice. I am a slut. There, that’s the most appropriate description. Sex is basically my lifetime hobby. Some medical condition apparently, known as nymphomania, which causes me to have an exceptionally high craving for being intimate with the opposite gender. That may be the case, but medical or simply pure lust, it doesn’t change the result at all. I simply adore sex. It all started back when I was seven, and some old man around the age of forty started to talk to me when playing in the park alone on a holiday. That was back when our family still lived in Yokohama. I remember that day very well, still cherishing the memory of discovering my most favorite hobby. The man asked me all sorts of things, like where I lived, if there were others around, and my age. I knew talking to him would be frowned upon by my parents and teachers. They had explicitly warned about these types of people who would approach children, especially girls, to do all kinds of nasty things to them. They of course never specified what nasty meant, but I did have a good idea what it could be. After all, there was that not-so-secret stash of adult comics my brother had borrowed from some older friend at school. When I say stash, I mean only three volumes, but that was more than enough to peak my curiosity about its contents. Our house had thin walls too, common for a Japanese residence. So it wasn’t exactly hard to put the pieces together that those sounds coming from my parents’ bedroom, like could be heard at that very same night when I was reading through those comics under the light of a small flashlight, were coming from the same kind of mysterious activity as shown in those strangely alluring drawings. Not quite understanding what they were doing, but I did understand one thing. Mom and dad were enjoying themselves, much like the characters in those comics.

When asking my older sister, she told me they were doing “the nasty” and I should simply ignore it. Naturally, as such things tend to go, her words only peaked my curiosity more. So when that old man was asking me those questions, and my suspicion that he was fishing to do such things to me grew with every sentence he spoke, curiosity was rising in tandem.

I wanted to know.

Why did my parents have so much fun in the bedroom at night? Why did they sometimes snuggle away during the day? They weren’t fooling anyone, I knew what they were doing. But why? What was so good about it?

“Do you have some free time?” the old man asked me.

I knew what was coming when he asked that question. The number one thing I was taught never to do. Follow a stranger. The answer should have been obvious. No, I don’t have time. I really should go home now, my parents are close and waiting for me. Or some similar excuse. Default answers all students were taught to give. So I gave mine.

“I’m free…”

My curiosity got the better of me. Though there was something else inside of me, some weird desire that I didn’t understand and never experienced before. Something stronger than mere curiosity. A kind of hunger almost.

“Would you like to visit my place? My son has a gaming console.”

Going with him, a specific topic that was already expected to follow his previous question, and one I was secretly hoping for. The gaming console didn’t interest me. I was sure it didn’t interest him either, if he even had such a thing in the first place. Or a son for that matter. This was the point where we were taught to call out to other people, a police officer preferably, but anyone would do really. Letting some random adult in the area know that a stranger was trying to take me somewhere. It would be their duty to step in. Yes, the default action to take in this situation was to call for help. So I opened my mouth.

“Sure… I’ll come.”

What else was I supposed to say? I wanted to know what this nasty thing was, that didn’t seem nasty at all to me, nothing more to it. I still remember his expression. Surprised that this seven year old child actually agreed to come with him, having fully expected rejection. Then followed by standing up and offering his hand, a smile on his face and one other emotion. Eagerness. A feeling I understood, since that same feeling flowing through him strangely ran through my own body as well. I took his hand and we walked away from the park. As we passed a policeman the man’s hand could be felt clenching harder, sweat forming in his palm. Worst case scenario he must have been imagining, was that policeman beginning to ask questions, followed by me spilling the beans that I don’t know this stranger who is holding my hand. He would have been arrested on the spot. There was no need to be afraid though. I had made up my mind that on this day, I would learn what my parents were doing and seemingly enjoying so much. If any questions would have been asked, simply having called this stranger my father, uncle or some other relative.

We arrived at a small house with a garden around it, and he led me inside. It seemed like he did have a son after all, judging from a smaller set of male shoes near the entrance. That much didn’t turn out to be a lie. Though nobody was home at the time. He took me upstairs, towards his bedroom. I could see the frown on his face as he was beginning to worry on how to approach things from here. He succeeded in bringing a young child into his private house, his bedroom even. But now what? There certainly was no console to be found anywhere. Probably expecting me to start nagging and perhaps even running away.

So I sat down on his bed and looked at him with a smile, signaling him that fear or being annoyed was not on my mind. He sat down next to me. I could see the man was nervous and trying to find words to initiate the next step, but failing to find them. That’s okay though, I made it easier for him. Crawling further on the bed, towards the headrest, and asking him a very simple and hard to misunderstand question.

“Are we going to do it on the bed?” said in a casual but inviting tone.

That’s where my parents were doing it most of the time, whatever “it” was. All I knew is that it involved getting naked, and a man lying on top of me or something, though I saw some other positions in that comic too. What they were exactly doing though, no idea at all at the time. Some parts, those around the hips mainly, were pixelated or whitened out for whatever reason.

He seemed confused at my question, but relieved at the same time.

“You know what I want to do?” he asked in disbelief at what I was inviting him to do

I nodded at him.

That was when he suddenly stood up and started unbuttoning his sweaty shirt, throwing it on the ground. Again, he seemed so eager. Was I that special? I didn’t really get it, but my heart was beating faster too for some reason. Like he did, I began to remove my own clothes as well, feeling that strange hunger coursing through me get even stronger as my layers of clothes thinned. That man’s eyes eventually feasting on my still innocent, naked and merely seven years old body, making a similar thirst flow through his entire being like it did through mine. He told me he would be gentle. Not that I knew how or what there was to be gentle about.

Moments later, a naked overweight man in his early forties was lying on the bed, towering over a seven year old girl lying down on those same sheets, sound filling the room of his lower halve repeatedly slamming into mine.

And that was how my first experience happened. By a sweaty, old and very fat man on top of me, his body so much larger than mine that I couldn’t even see the ceiling, his raw penis digging its way into my seven year old virgin pussy, ending with him pulling out again and some weird white liquid leaking out from inside a hole right around where I pee. It was wild and rough. A bit clumsy too. Sweat dripping from his chest onto my face. When he lay down, the fat of his body pressing down on to me. While he put his mouth and tongue all over my body.

And I absolutely loved it from start to finish.

…

When leaving his house, he practically begged me never to talk about this with anyone. I assured him I would keep this a secret and ran home. I’m sure that he never expected to see me again, probably having a horrible night’s sleep, expecting police to barge his door open at any moment. That man surely must have been startled when the next day, around the same time, he heard his doorbell. That same girl eagerly came back for more of his fat, sweaty and heavy body. Again, and again.

That house taught me many things and set me on the path I walk today. Eventually he started using condoms, saying I should be aware of the dangers of sex. Like getting illnesses, or later in life getting pregnant. He also said something really ironic. That a girl like me shouldn’t go with strangers. Heh, if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t even be there. Noticing his advice was one that raised eyebrows, he changed it to not going with dangerous kind of people. Even gave me advice on how to recognize and avoid those. Advice that honestly must have saved my life more than once when I went man-hunting.

And that is exactly what I did for about the remaining four years I spent in that city. I started out with the boys in my class, but that turned into a dud. Learning that boys at that age aren’t capable of getting such a large hard penis as he had. And without a hard penis, there is simply no fun. Honestly, the bigger and fatter a cock is, the better. I had already learned the vocabulary after those first couple times. While I was only seven, toys and games didn’t interest me anymore. Since that first time having found a new kind of game, a new toy. One without equal and made entirely out of warm human skin and flesh.

Mm~… That feeling of a big fat cock forcing its way into my pussy. If people could look at me right now, they would see me drooling at the mere thought. There was really nothing like it. But where could I find more of them? If my own class didn’t have the suitable goods, I would get it from senior students of course.

Learning to seduce didn’t take long at all. Not to brag, but it came completely natural, even at that tender age. One month later I was known in school as being available for anyone and everyone. Still… They were mere boys. Don’t get me wrong, I have learned to appreciate the good taste of a younger boys’ virgin penis. But I do admit that my preference goes to more voluminous experienced specimens. Or at least having the variety of both. And one old man who only was available at certain times on certain days was not enough anymore.

So I started going to the park more often, or staying over at friends. Or rather, that was the excuse my parents got to hear. In reality, I was seducing random men on the street so they would take me to their home, taking care to avoid those risky ones according to that advice so earnestly provided to me. Or when I went to stay over at a friend’s place, I seduced their father while handing over my private phone number afterwards, with a suitable hint of what earthly delights to expect when calling me to arrange a meeting for, of course. Eventually I also played my magic on our teachers at school, those I identified as potential targets at least.

It didn’t take long for my success rate to rise up to about one hundred percent. Some men wanted to offer me free stuff as compensation. Sure, no reason to reject their offers, if it makes them feel better. But really? None of that was necessary. They already compensated me plenty. All I was and still am ever interested in is nothing but the sex itself. Though I made sure to always get one thing in large quantities every opportunity I had. Condoms. So as never to run out. A challenge, honestly.

The amount of different bedrooms I have seen during those four years is simply mindboggling. The amount of hard delicious cocks I took into my vagina even more so. Every break time at school was spent in the men’s toilets, where long lines were forming to have a free ride with me. With the amount of condoms that got flushed down the toilets, it’s a surprise their pipes didn’t get clogged. Truly it was a great time.

…

Then it all ended when I was eleven…

Just one incident of a teacher getting jealous, and word got out to the wrong crowd. Eventually the Principal found out, sadly a straight female, so I couldn’t charm my way out of that situation. And on top of that, she caught me in one of those toilets with some boys during the midst of passion. Needless to say, that turned into a scandal. And once those rumors are going where they shouldn’t, there is no stopping it anymore. Eventually the police came knocking on our door and things turned really sour. That was around the time I got diagnosed with nymphomania. But who cares if the reason is natural like with Candy, or from a medical condition like my case? I had the greatest of fun. Isn’t that all which matters?

Starting to doubt myself, becoming depressed and frustrated, was the natural result. But my family pulled me out of that dark tunnel by accepting my lifestyle and even becoming an active part of it themselves.

That’s right, active. That day when my parents proclaimed they fully supported me and there is nothing wrong with their youngest daughter and her constant desire for casual sex, I spent that night in the same bed as my parents, with my father making sweet love to me. Yes, love. He did it out of affection for me, not pure lust like others did so far. Don’t get me wrong, Lust is a plenty good enough reason by itself. But this “love making” too, was all kinds of great fun, a much more intimate fun. Next day I noticed my brother peeking when changing clothes to go to sleep, eyes gliding over the shape of my naked body with a more than familiar glint in them. He obviously got curious after hearing our dad and I doing it the night before. He was a boy in puberty and with zero experience. Heh, I can understand he must have been somewhat aroused and confused at the same time, to find himself suddenly lusting for his little sister. Needless to say, that little sister made sure during that very same night to dissipate any confusion he had, by having him comfortably nestle in that tiny little spot between my legs, that same slippery spot our father had demonstrated his love for me. Such became the way of life in our household. Even mom and my sister got dragged into it not long after. One happy family living one happy and delightfully smutty sex life, to contrast with ever bothersome rumors getting worse with every passing day.

That was around the time when Kami appeared. I must admit, nobody saw that coming. God appearing before us and not scorning, even embracing and encouraging our lifestyle. She pulled us out of that rotten place and brought us here.

Here…

Where I met him.

The man who has stolen my heart. The first man outside of my own family who “made love” to me after completely accepting my nature. The first man ever since that old forty year guy who did me raw. That day in the nurse’s office of our school, where I learned just how wonderful sex truly can be. So convinced I had experienced it all. That there could be no higher peak of bliss than what I had already reached up to that point. I was so wrong. Sure, I’ll always love a good fuck with about anyone. And my family will always hold a special place on that pyramid. But at the top stands one man alone.

My teacher, my true love, my husband and the father of our now one month old son. Sensei. I could call him by his real name of course, but Sensei has become so personal and affectionate to me that I guess I’ll always keep calling him that. And according to Kami, that always can be taking practically literal. Apparently, like all his partners, I am immune to illnesses. You can’t imagine how overjoyed I was with that news. No more need for those pesky pieces of rubber ruining half the fun. God, I hated those things. Sex should be raw and natural. That sweet friction and elasticity of warm natural skin over the shaft of a penis, rubbing against raw inner walls of my sticky vagina, pushing up to my womb and putting white thick cum inside…

There I go again… more of that drooling.

Anyway, I can’t get sick, so no need to worry about that shit anymore. Something about transferring divinity or whatever. And on top of that, Kami has admitted to playing favorites and is preventing her family from getting physically older. That means us included. How sweet is that? My body and pussy will always be like an eleven year old’s.

I have to admit, that is another worry less, and I don’t mean getting old by itself. I’m talking about Sensei’s taste in females. Keeping an eleven year old body keeps me firmly inside his preferred strike zone. Yay, me!

So there you have it. That is about the backstory of my life and how this person known as Karen got to where I am now. As I said in the very beginning. Still as much of a giant slut as I was these last four years, more so even. But a slut in love, who became a mother, and is now leading a much happier life brimming with everyday casual sex on top of all the romantic sex.

And right now I’m waking up for another one of those days. Inside my own bed at the Shimizu household. I spend about one third of my nights here, another third in Sensei’s bed where I was the night before, and the last third in this town’s nightclub where I work. And with work, I mean having sex with our customers. Be it in private, in public or on camera. Actually, now that I think about it, I’m getting payed for that work.

Doesn’t that make me a whore?

Heh, I almost couldn’t contain a small giggle at the thrilling sound of that word.

A whore. Yes, I am one for sure according to any definition, no doubt about it. A slut, a porn star and a teenage whore.

…

Mm~… There is that wonderful and oh so familiar feeling again. My brother is lying next to me, holding me in his arms, our legs tangled together. Right between mine is his hard morning-erection, still inside my vagina all the way to its base, ever since we ended our bout of wild sex last night and fell to sleep. A normal way to wake up for a Shimizu girl.

Nn~… I want to move my hips so bad, but at the same time I don’t want to wake my brother up. Seems like that’s not a problem for long though. Mamoru is already waking up right now.

“Morning,” I greet my brother with a silent whisper, still affectionately held in my arms, receiving a reply in the form of a half-asleep mumble, as he is beginning to turn around a bit.

“No… stop… what are you?! … Aah~…”

You dolt, don’t suddenly move like that when you’re still inside me! Will you never learn?!

Looking down between us I can see his bare morning erection slipped out just over halfway. Listening to my words, he stops and begins to turn towards me again.

“No, don’t do… Nnn~…”

And he’s back all the way inside, looking at me.

“Morning Karen… Man, I can’t feel my arm, it’s still sleeping,” he mumbles.

I make a small giggle. This is how it always goes with any men close to me. Whether it is my brother, my father, my lover or even the random strangers I can wake up with after work, they all love to cuddle and fall asleep with me still lying in their arms. But especially with those close to my heart, that feeling of intimacy and affection by our naked embrace is so soothing that my nights with them are always amongst the best ever. They do tend to wake up with one arm asleep though. Guess that would be my fault.

His hand slides from my back towards my thigh and begins to slowly caress. Meanwhile, his eyes are moving down towards a location that naturally attracts a man’s attention. My breasts.

Since I have a boy to feed, my tits are swollen somewhat, though they are still a size and shape fitting for someone my age. A bit larger than my older sister Yuna though. It’s one of those areas of my body I am very proud of. Actually even more so now, since they actually function and are overflowing with milk. More sensitive too as a result, which is always a plus. I never want them to go back to how they were before, but let’s face it, there is about zero risk of that happening anyway. I only gave birth a month ago, and already am I carrying another child inside of me. Naturally, belonging to the same father, that one person who will also conceive our no doubt numerous children yet to come.

My hand caresses my own belly. Carrying Hiro for all those months was such a wonderful experience, feeling his presence, his movements, his very existence. I am already looking forward to this new life going though those same stages. Something I’ll never get tired of, thankfully, since I’ll be practically knocked up all the time now. Kami did tell me she would take care of things if I ever wanted a break or felt like I had enough children, but I can’t see that ever happening.

“I hope it is a girl this time,” my brother has noticed the location of my hand, and figured out what I’m thinking about.

“Yeah, I wonder why…” I laugh at him, the answer being an obvious one.

He is still focused on my chest.

“Heh, I know what you are thinking of right now,” I whisper to him.

“May I?” he asks me, already knowing the answer.

“Of course you may, no need to ask.”

His head moves down while I guide it closer, arched a bit backwards to allow him easier access. My brother wants his favorite breakfast.

Mm… This too feels so soothing. His mouth over my nipple, suckling to get what he seeks, my fresh milk at body temperature straight from the source. He eagerly drinks it without trying to spill anything. Another one of those activities that all men around me love to do. Rather than one baby in my life, it feels like I have four already. Mom made a joke about it two days ago, saying our food expenses have actually gone down recently, thanks to how much my oldest sister Gabriel and I are feeding the males of this household.

I can feel a twitch inside of my lower halve. It is coming from his penis moving about. That’s another one of those wonderful advantages of being pregnant. Even with us being blood related, there is no need for a pesky condom anymore. Sure felt wonderful taking in my own father and brother fully natural for the first time.

“I have to check on Hiro first,” I tell him.

I’m sorry, dear brother. I know you want to fuck, and so do I, but I can hear the crying sounds of my boy.

Mamoru let’s go of my nipple with his mouth, a trickle of white running down the side, and he starts pulling out from between my legs. He knows the routine. If he wants to fuck, he’ll only have to wait a bit or take one of three other available options in this household.

…

Still completely naked, I go down the stairs towards a cradle in the living room. The room’s thermostat is always set at a comfortable temperature, especially now with a baby in the house.

There he is, holding out his tiny little hands while crying for attention.

“You made me get up three times last night, what an active boy you are.”

Not that I mind at all. Holding Hiro in my arms, his crying immediately stops as he feels his mother’s warm naked touch.

Oh my, he peed all over.

As I start to clean the mess Hiro made, familiar rhythmical sounds start appearing from upstairs.

“You hear that? That’s your grandpa and grandma having a good time.”

Though honestly, it could also be Yuna, Gabriel or Mamoru who might have snuck into the bed of our parents.

Hiro is laughing and grasping with his little hand around my finger, while my other hand wipes him clean with a wet and warm children’s towel.

“Someday you’re going to learn that kind of stuff, with this little wee-wee right here.”

I’ll teach you all about what pleasures that little thing can give you myself. And your mother will still have the body of an eleven year old girl then, aren’t you a lucky boy?

As the sounds of an orgasm come from the room upstairs, my earlier guess gets confirmed. That’s definitely mom and dad. Holding my baby boy into my arms and walking towards the large kitchen table, I jump on top and bring his head close to my left nipple. Hiro eagerly starts to suckle. So many things to do in the morning. I still have to get dressed and get ready for school, and get some bottles of my milk filled up for use in the school’s nursery.

Footsteps come down the stairs. Judging from the more heavy sound, that’s mom and dad after they finished. Like me, they aren’t dressed yet. That’s normal for our mornings. Honestly, it’s also normal most of the time when we’re at home in general, whenever we are not expecting guests. Not like we are nudists or any ideology like that, it’s simply easier this way.

Mom gives me a morning kiss and does some baby-talk with Hiro before she starts preparing some slices of bread. Then dad comes up to me and gives me a kiss too, this one on the mouth and remaining connected. I have already spread my legs the moment he approached, and while he is kissing me, his big raw penis pushes aside my lower lips and slides inside.

The rhythmical swaying while I’m having our traditional morning sex with dad is pleasing Hiro. He is laughing happily before continuing to drink. My father’s hand is squeezing into my other breast, making milk run out in large quantities, spilling it on the kitchen table where it merges with sexual fluids coming out of my vagina. Not that he has to squeeze, really. It always spills out by itself anyway. Some people would find doing something like this nasty, I guess, especially on a kitchen table that holds food regularly. But nobody here cares about any of that. I never understood that mentality anyway, those same people who would make a big deal out of this being unhygienic would probably be quite happy to put their head between their lover’s legs, or give her a kiss after she sucked their cock and swallowed cum. Hypocrites, really.

This table is one of few pieces of furniture that got brought over from our old home. The wood is looking well moisturized. That’s because it is properly drenched in plenty of fluids of this house’s women, having soaked them up daily for four years. One of the finer memories from that place. That, together with the familiar smell of sex that permeates every corner, nook and cranny of this house, exactly like our old home.

Ah~… Dad’s experience is showing. Thankfully Hiro has finished drinking, so mom can take him over, because all stimulation being received was making it hard to feed him at the same time. Holding onto dad’s naked upper body I raise my legs higher beside him, enjoying his rough manly touch against my soft feminine skin. Without having to be careful now for the baby, he picks up the pace.

A minute later, Mamoru is coming down the stairs with Yuna. They too are still naked. From the string of cum hanging on Yuna’s inner thigh, I can see that my brother has relieved his morning tension inside of her.

My legs clench around my father hard, determined not to let him go when he starts releasing his sperm into my womb.

Nnn~ … Sweet cum. My first of the day. I guess technically the first would be my brother, since the day starts after midnight when I slept with him, but whatever. I count my days from the moment of waking up.

As dad pulls out, our combined juices flow out onto the kitchen table. More good memories to soak up. Not that we are done just yet. There is no such thing as “done” in this house.

As my brother walks towards me his penis is already hard again with lust, while my dad lifts me off the table and puts me on the ground where he squats down in front of me. I perk my hips backwards and up, and feel the hands of my brother around them as he takes place behind me. No need for any words, we all know what we want. He slides his penis into my still dripping vagina. Moving my arms around the neck of my dad for support, he comes closer to have his turn for milky breakfast.

Last member of our household enters the room, nude like everyone else so far. It is Gabriel, adopted daughter and thus my oldest sister. When she first started living here things were a bit awkward, but she quickly adapted and is now a full member of our family. Unlike the other women in this place, she doesn’t sleep around with just anyone. But Gabriel is plenty active with my brother and father, and of course our shared husband. She too, like all females in this house to be precise, is currently expecting his child. She has been very caring and helpful to me, especially during the later months of my previous pregnancy. It wasn’t always like that. In fact at the very beginning, around when we got to know her, she actually had a negative opinion of me and people living here. Having called me a whore at some point. Something I only found out once Gabriel started living here. My sister apparently knew and wanted to keep that a secret so as not to sour my relationship with Gabriel, but the archangel herself felt the need to confess about her past mistakes and wanted to apologize for ever having thought as much.

Heh, there really was no need for apologies, though I do appreciate those feelings and respect her for that. It’s not like her words were wrong. As said earlier, I work as an actress in porn videos, and am one of the working girls in this town’s biggest and most luxurious whorehouse. I’m a slut and a whore by definition, nothing I am ashamed of. Not after the man I love has accepted me the way I am. Not that payment for my sexual services is of any concern or importance really, that is only a nice extra. Sex itself is all I ever want. Though there is no reason to complain about it either.

Gabriel gives me a pat on the head when she passes the completely normal lewd scene of my young underage body getting plowed by my brother while my father drinks from my breasts, spilling some on the floor.

“Having fun?”

Too much fun to even properly form a sentence in return. A smile and drool running down my mouth gives Gabriel her answer, as she laughs and takes a seat near the central heater.

The drool falls down onto my chest when my brother mixes his sperm with my father’s inside of me. As he pulls out, a deep breath of purest pleasure leaves my lungs as I rest on my father for a minute. Afterwards I detach him reluctantly from my still lactating nipple.

“I have to fill the bottles now, dad.”

Dad seeks his comfort between Gabriel’s legs, who is sitting on one of those seats in a shape of a big bag, molding itself to the person sitting on it. Quite a comfortable place to fuck I can say from experience, and easily big enough to hold two people.

…

Now where did mom place those bottles after she cleaned them yesterday? Sure would be nice if she was being consistent for once. Maybe I should ask, but mom seems occupied with Mamoru having switched to her for some more-than-intimate mother-and-son bonding.

Ah, there they are. Why did she put them near the TV setup? As I grab both milk bottles, I take a glance over a large collection stored in the display case to my side. What is contained inside are my porn videos and all kinds of merchandise with my name and picture or model on it. Dad is a collector of everything both my workplaces produce, basically everything that I’m personally involved in. Looking over the names of these pornography videos, I remember making all of them. This video was my first one ever. Well, officially that is, once I started working here. I do know some hardcore videos of me have been floating around on more hidden corners of the internet since those early days when I was even younger. Pretty sure dad has them all by now somewhere on his PC, since he was showing one to Gabriel a couple weeks ago when she wanted to learn more about my past.

A small chuckle.

He even has the weird stuff, like my set of used panties. I don’t usually wear panties anymore, but for production of merchandise like this we working girls do wear proper underwear sometimes. For the sole purpose of getting it stained with our fluids so it sells for good money. No fakery though, you could make a DNA test on this thing. That is completely mine. Some things are too big to put in a display case like this, like my chainsaw. Yeah, I know… A functional chainsaw. Who came up with that idea? There is a cutesy cartoon picture of me on the casing around its engine, holding an equally cartoony version of a chainsaw above my head, mowing down a group of comical zombies while completely naked. Dad keeps that one in the garden storehouse, and actually uses it. No, not for zombies. I know for a fact Sensei has a similar collection of all his wives’ merchandise, me included of course, though he is hiding all of it. Heh.

Ah, look at that.

I pick out one disc in particular and look at it nostalgically. It’s the most precious item out of this entire collection. Sensei’s debut video with me being his partner. We have another one scheduled together for next week. I’m already looking forward to it.

After carefully placing it back, I grab the bottles and sit down on a sofa to fill them both. Today is some special class or something that only lasts till noon, and then we are free to go. So I don’t need both bottles really, but never any harm in being prepared. Besides, I’ll need milk for later tonight when I go to work anyway, though I’ll fill it with a fresh batch by then. Only the best will do for our little boy.

By the time these bottles are filled, the pairs in the room have changed again already. Mamoru is banging Gabriel now, while Dad is doing Yuna.

“I’m going to get dressed,” I let them know.

One of those influences that both living with Gabriel and becoming a mother had on me. Punctuality. I always used to arrive late at school, being too busy screwing around. I had two options to remedy that, either doing less of that screwing part, or getting up early to have time enough for all of it. Sacrificing sex is never a viable option, so less sleep it was.

Entering my room I start looking around my wardrobe. Plenty of choices there, none of them usually considered appropriate for a girl my age.

“Hmm… I should get some new outfits.”

Maybe one of these days I should walk through town in my nightclub costume. That would turn heads. Actually, yeah, let’s do that tomorrow. But what about now…?

“I have an idea.”

I close the wardrobe and head to the room next door belonging to Yuna.

“Why not borrow something?”

Her clothes will be too large for me, but that is exactly what I have in mind.

This? …Nah, not enough cleavage.

This maybe? No… Sure, breast area would fill up nice enough since I lactate, that makes me right above my sister’s size, but I don’t have the proper height for this piece.

Hmm, what’s this?

I take one of my sister’s pale pink camisoles covered in large heart shapes in a darker shade of pink. It’s one of the more lewd ones she has. Very low horizontal cut at the top. Even on my sister it would show plenty of her boobs, so it should show even more on someone with my younger posture. Two thin straps hold up the camisole. Shoulders exposed, exactly how I like it. Let’s see how it looks on me.

After putting it on, I look into a mirror and see the result I was looking for.

Sweet, as I thought, the top is so low hanging and loose by its larger size that my nipples are barely hidden at a front view angle. Yet at the same time not loose enough that it looks odd.

I move sideways while still looking in the mirror.

Nice, plenty of side-boob exposed as well at this angle.

Turning back to face the mirror I bend over a bit.

Whoa, even only this bit of angle and I can see my nipples already. Now let’s grab the bottom of this camisole and tie a knot in it. That should take care of this thing being a bit too long for me, and too loose around my waist. There, with a knot tied into its cloth at the front, my navel is exposed and waistline visible while leaving it plenty loose enough at the top for maximum jiggle.

One of the bands holding up the camisole easily slides down from my shoulder, completely exposing my left breast that has slipped upwards. Perfect, being prone to fortunate little accidents like that is a good plus. Tied up like this, one wouldn’t say at all that this camisole is meant for an older girl. What it certainly is, to put it in simple words, is super-slutty. Exactly how I like it.

Now, for the bottom. Obviously a short skirt, but which one? Should I pick one from Yuna’s collection too? Let’s see, what is the shortest she has? Ah, this one maybe. Size is about right for my sister’s waist, so for me obviously it’s going to fall lower. Now if I’m lucky…

Bingo.

I had a certain result in mind, and I got exactly that. Obviously the skirt is too wide for my younger waist, so it falls down to my hips. But its width is slightly smaller than the broadest part of my hips, making it barely rest in place at the lowest possible spot. Sure, a single tug would pull the skirt down rather easily, but that too is a plus. The effect I was hoping for in particular however, is that sexy line forming around my pelvis. If I had any hair even right above my pussy, it would be clearly visibly with how low that skirt is hanging. Not that I have any, of course. This is going to draw plenty of eyes. A smooth curve at the front where my lower belly is changing into my vagina is available for all to see. Already feeling a trickle run down my inner thigh from how turned on I’m getting. This skirt should be rolled up though. It’s too long like this.

About this much? Nah, shorter.

…Mm, no, needs to be even shorter.

After rolling up the skirt some more I move sideways again. The lower halve of my butt cheeks is exposed. Too short maybe?

Nah, just right. When I slightly bend over everything should be visible from behind, since obviously I’m not going to use any underwear. Now finishing with some cutesy details like a flower hairpin, a childish looking frilly armband, cute set of dark thigh-high socks and done. What I can see in the mirror is the complete picture of a sex-crazed slutty young teenager begging for it. A perfect match for the girl reflected in this mirror.

A voice calls me from downstairs. It’s Gabriel, yelling it’s about time to go to school. Coming down the stairs, I can already see her at the entrance ready to go, while Yuna heads upstairs to get dressed. She is going to be late for sure. Before we set out, I make a little pirouette before Gabriel, who is holding Hiro. She will carry him along the way.

“What do you think?” I ask her impression.

Gabriel laughs while opening the front door.

“You look like a walking crime scene.”

True, but sexual crimes with minors is this town’s trademark. Thankfully nobody in a wide radius needs to have any worries of getting arrested by now, and can flirt and fuck with all children they want out in the open.

Happy with Gabriel’s compliment, I follow her outside as we walk to school.

Results of my wardrobe choice are instantly noticeable. Every man we pass turns his head towards me, and every single one of those gazes fills me with a warm fuzzy feeling. The one passing and looking right now is the apothecary from one block away, doing his morning shopping. The one with a birthmark on his butt. He waves as we pass. Naturally I wave back. Three steps later we pass another man. That’s the grocery store owner from across the street, with a burn scar on his inner left thigh caused by spilling boiling water. Another wave, another couple steps.

“Morning Karen, Gabriel.”

That was the convenience store salesman, who has something called erectile dysfunction. Apparently, while possible, he has a hard time getting it up. Never noticed that myself. He was ecstatic when he got all hard in my hands, and put it in so eagerly like it was ages ago he last entered a female. I don’t really get it though, maybe he is married to someone who isn’t really his type? Oh well, he knows the cure by now. Little girls.

Next up, we pass a family of four as they are about getting ready to leave. Three generations standing next to each other. A boy about Yuna’s age, both his parents and the grandfather. They all greet us as we pass.

“Let me guess. All three of them?” Gabriel asks me.

My proud boasting smile answers Gabriel’s question already, but I start explaining anyway.

“Back when this town was still adapting and I kept my hobby more under wraps, I did the boys at school behind the vending machines.”

“And he was one of them?” Gabriel guesses.

I nod before continuing.

“His father I got to know when coming over. He came home from work earlier than usual and overheard us having sex. He wasn’t angry or something, but I did notice he was turned on himself.”

“So you seduced him?”

“The same day. Like a succubus.”

Gabriel laughs out loud.

“A fitting description indeed. And the grandfather?” she asks.

“I already knew him by then, from when he took me to a love hotel when strolling through the adult district. No idea at all he lived there until I saw him when coming over to visit his son.”

…

We’re only half way to school and Gabriel is already carrying multiple bags of freebies we received from people I know. The same routine as every day. What a difference from our old neighborhood where people were being total assholes. Here everyone is so nice to me and I’m always showered with gratitude. Going so far as to present gifts. And they aren’t even gifts to buy my silence either. Everyone knows that isn’t necessary here. By now this entire area is known as being a happy casual child-sex paradise. Rumors on the internet are spreading fast. If you’re into minors as young as seven, this is the best place in the entire history of our world to go for some free sex tourism. Those tourists are the only people I don’t know yet to be honest. Every other penis in this town old enough to get hard is intimately familiar to me. It doesn’t matter who we pass, if they are male and live in this town, they have found their way into the deepest part of my body on more than one occasion. I do greatly appreciate that influx of tourists though. There is always something magical about meeting a new partner. Most of them I encounter in the Rabbit’s Nest, our local child brothel owned by Kami and Sensei. Though some tourists have only recently learned basic rumors and don’t have a clue where to go or what to do and simply wander around town.

Speaking of…

That over there must be one of them. I can tell by the simple fact that I don’t know him. He is coming towards us while we wait for the pedestrian traffic light.

“Hello,” he greets us in a nervous voice, so we greet him in return.

Yeah, he is definitely a newbie, having heard from somewhere that in this town girls are free for the taking, but being too stressed and unsure on how to properly approach anyone. While he is an unknown man in his thirties, he can’t be a threat. That much is certain. Kami would not have allowed him to come this far if he was. Besides, my instincts are still sharp on picking up who is safe to approach.

He is staring down my top. From that angle, yeah, he can see it all. I throw him a seductive smile, making it known that I’m aware his eyes are aimed at my cleavage and I am flattered by it.

“Hello, I am Karen,” I offer my name to make him feel a bit more comfortable by closing social distance somewhat.

He smiles back nervously, but clearly aroused. Through a glance, I can see in the corner of my eyes that Gabriel is well aware of this situation and what he wants. The old Gabriel would be disgusted. Current Gabriel however is openly amused at a clumsy attempt to start a conversation by some unknown guy with hidden yet clear intentions.

“Uh… I was simply walking around… You two from around town?”

The light is green by now, but we remain in place until it jumps red again.

“Can we help you with something?” Gabriel asks him.

“I uh… was… looking for…”

My legs are rubbing together. Knowing what he wants and is trying to achieve is turning me on immensely, my nipples getting noticeably erect from the angle he is looking at, his eyes captivated by them.

“I mean, there were some rumors… and… so I came visiting. And then I saw you two.”

“What kind of rumors?” Gabriel asks him, having fun with the stuttering messes that are his failed attempts at pickup lines.

He hesitates, afraid on whether he should continue or not, before attempting to answer.

“Well. You see, there are these stories about this town… You know? So…”

“What kind of stories?”

Sweat is breaking out on his face, but surprisingly he actually seems to find enough courage to go for it. Knowing I am not hiding my cleavage nor scolding him for looking into it is fueling his desires. That, and my obviously erect nipples.

“…Adult stories.”

“Ah, you mean those stories with children like me?” I ask him out right.

“Yeah… are you two…?”

“Gabriel is not available,” I answer straight to the point.

He seems disappointed, then suddenly light returns to his eyes when he properly processes what was said. His eyes shifting between both of us girls. Gabriel is not available, that simple sentence implies something extremely alluring. That I am.

Ah, right on time, there is one of those fortunate accidents. One of the bands on my camisole slips down, left breast being openly exposed, but I simply leave it hanging like that while looking him in the eyes seductively. Okay I admit, that wasn’t an accident at all, but the result of a subtle shoulder movement.

Damn, I’m so turned on I’m actually starting to lactate spontaneously, clearly noticeable by my admiring tourist. Though I don’t want to keep Gabriel waiting either.

…

A hand encouragingly taps on my shoulder, coming from Gabriel.

“We’ve got some minutes to spare. Not too long though. As a teacher I have to insist on being on time.”

Heh, teachers would usually have all different kinds of issues with this. But I’m not going to let this opportunity go to waste. As clumsy this guy may be, I respect his courage for trying and not bailing mid conversation. But above all, he wants me. So he can have me. That is all there is to it.

“Shall we have some fun?” I form a smile on my face.

With the band still down my shoulder and one breast firmly exposed, I simply grab his hand and start pulling gently towards an alcove belonging to the house nearest to us. The man is grinning ear to ear and follows obediently. Leaning with my back against the side of this alcove, I lower the other band of my camisole and lift up my skirt while slowly flapping it up and down. After hastily opening his pants he bends through his legs, places the tip of his cock at the right spot and raises his legs again, lifting me up as he digs his way into my pussy in one go, immediately pounding afterwards. One leg bouncing up and down in the air next to him, while the foot of my other leg is placed against the opposite wall of this small alcove.

Gabriel meanwhile patiently leans against the house, enjoying all sounds we make. The occasional passerby either pretending not to notice out of politeness or looking curiously and amused. None of them shocked by what they are seeing. These kind of scenes where a young teenager or even preteen is having the most casual of sex out in the busy open is becoming more and more common. Everyone has seen some by now, or even participated.

“Where? Should I…?” it is easy to understand what he tries to ask. Newcomers are often trying to be considerate like this, even if there is no need.

“Ah~… Inside.”

He pounds some more before reaffirming.

“You sure?”

“Yeah… Nn~ … Inside of me… please.”

Easiest choice ever.

As I asked for, some quick thrusts later his seed is pouring out inside of me. While he is still pulling out his penis, another passerby greets Gabriel first, and then waves to me.

“Hi, Karen.”

With my leg still lifted in the air, my current partner’s penis flopping out and a thick blob of cum dripping out of my pussy, I casually greet the man and wave back at him.

“Hello, Mister Yamamoto.”

“Having good fun I see,” he answers with a laugh.

I giggle at him, while my partner is looking confused at how casual this entire situation is.

“Only the usual kind,” I giggle in return.

Before the passerby who happens to be one of our regular customers at our bakery walks off, he asks one more question.

“Are you working tonight, dear?”

“I sure am.”

“I’ll see you then,” Mister Yamamoto leaves with a friendly hand gesture.

He is also a regular at that place.

Coming out of the alcove, I pull both bands back over my shoulders and hand something over to the man who banged me in the alcove.

“Here, have this. If you ever want some more of that.”

After a wink I walk next to Gabriel and we continue towards school. The item that was handed over is a business card of our nightclub. I always keep some of those for cases like these. Luckily, Yuna’s skirt had an inside pocket to put them in.

We finally reach our school. Right in time, as a bell rings when we enter the school grounds. Now that’s what I call punctual at its finest. Gabriel heads towards the nursery area with Hiro, carrying two bottles of milk and all gifts we received on the way here, while I head towards the classroom.

“Hey!” I hug Konatsu to greet her.

“Ehe, you are almost late again.”

“A bewitching girl is never late, nor is she early, she comes exactly when she needs to,” I reply to her. In my case, that can be taken in more than one context.

“Ehe, I recognize that from somewhere. What movie was that from again?”

Chatting energetically, both of us enter the classroom where other girls join in, talking about the usual stuff girls tend to tattle about. I also confirm with Konatsu that tomorrow I will be spending the night at my other home. That place where she lives with Sensei.

…

Shortly after, Lucy enters the room with an unknown male student.

“Attention everyone, this is Peter, who came to Japan some years ago. Starting today, he’ll be joining this class as a new transfer student. Be nice to him.”

Lucy lets him introduce himself, though she did most of it herself, and the entire class greets the new kid. Nothing new under the sun. We are used to a large influx of transfer students. Foreigners are a rarity though. There is Candy and now Peter, and that’s about it for now. Then Lucy sighs as she looks around the classroom.

“Did a new seat not get prepared? That’s just great… Anyway, go grab a seat from the neighboring class and sit next to someone, since you don’t have any textbooks yet.”

As Peter gets out of our classroom to get a chair, Lucy continues addressing the other students.

“Don’t worry about language, he knows Japanese well enough.” Grabbing a piece of chalk she begins to write down on the board. “Today we are going to have a special part of the curriculum, known as sexual education.”

The class cheers loud.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. As if any of you still need to learn about that.”

Fair point. Nobody here except maybe our newcomer is going to need any more knowledge about that stuff. We all have plenty of actual experience under our belt and none of the hassle like diseases to deal with.

“Kami will take care of that class,” Lucy explains.

Huh, the Principal herself? Never seen her teaching.

“But that is for in about half an hour, so for the time remaining we will go over yesterday’s equations once more.”

The transfer student comes back in class with a chair, looking for a place to sit.

“Hey…” I call him over in the nick of time. Ayaka was about ready to do the same.

First dibs on the new transfer student, yay! Got to be fast in this class of apex predators.

“And I was going to get away with it too, if it wasn’t for you meddling kids,” Ayaka shakes her fist while containing her laughter, imitating some standard cartoon villain’s voice.

A piece of chalk flies through the air onto Ayaka’s forehead.

“Are my lectures too boring perhaps?”

One of the male students starts laughing out loud. Lucy quickly changes her attention towards him.

“Hehe, you know something else that’s funny?”

He gives a hesitating no as an answer.

“You just volunteered for after-class cleaning duty.”

Classic Lucy Sensei. Never talk or space out when she is busy teaching. When we have free time though, we can basically do whatever we want.

The exchange student has meanwhile taken his seat right next to me. His eyes have already searched down my cleavage multiple times. This kid must still be confused about all stuff you can openly get away with in this place, but that is going to be half of the fun in messing with him.

“You don’t have a textbook, right? Come a bit closer,” I seductively whisper to him.

He puts his seat closer to mine while I tease him with some more seductive looks. He is already flustered, heh, how cute. I enjoy this kind of stuff so much. I recognize him from when arriving at the school grounds earlier. Saw him walking next to Lucy, probably giving him a tour. Didn’t expect him to be sitting in our class now, though. I wonder what must be going through his mind right now, sitting next to a girl in a quite sexy outfit after getting a tour in this place. Surely he must have seen some couples doing it. One has to be blind to not notice any in this school, and even then the sounds and odors should be obvious.

I move my chair a bit closer to him myself. Our bodies are now touching. We are close to the back of our class, so thankfully I can afford some playing around without the teacher finding out. I place my arms on our desk next to the textbook and lean over, placing my head on it while facing the newcomer, staring right in his eyes.

Yeah, that is definitely not the textbook he is focused at. He should have a decent side-boob view with me bending over the desk like this. He froze up the moment he saw me staring in his eyes though. That “oh shit, I got caught peeking” look.

A small almost inaudible giggle, while not changing my main posture, moving my arm closer to Peter. A single hand seeking contact with Peter’s leg. His eyes move down to my hand, then back to peeking some more, and finally seeking eye contact again to visually confirm if I’m still okay with it.

“Am I pretty?” I ask very silently.

Still flustered, he answers with a soft yes.

“Did you see all couples around school?”

Might as well get that piece of info out of him. Again, he answers in a soft yes.

“Interested?”

Peter swallows before giving a subtle nod. Then Lucy starts calling out to someone in the classroom.

“You over there, try these exercises on the blackboard.”

It was aimed at a student behind us, false alarm. Seeing that student walk to the blackboard I realize Lucy’s attention is focused at the blackboard, and that exercise happens to be a pretty long one. That means we have some time.

My hand moves over the desk and knocks down my eraser onto the ground.

“Oops.”

Peter’s eyes follow me as I get off the chair to pick up my eraser. Rather than getting back up once I reach it however, I get underneath the desk. Placing both arms on each of his legs, both of them can be felt tensing up. What would he think about now that my hands are crawling slowly closer to his crotch?

Not much time to waste for some good teasing fun. That blackboard exercise isn’t going to last forever. Stroking over the bulge in his pants, I can feel he is already hard. Must be from peeking at me earlier. He puts one of his hands on mine when I fiddle with the button, but is not stopping me from opening his pants. A muffled chuckle can be heard coming from the desk next to us where Ayaka sits. Aware of what I am doing, she is probably flirting with the kid in her own way.

Some strokes over his penis later, and his legs open up further automatically.

Good boy.

With more room to get close, I crawl right between his legs, lick the back of his penis towards its top and chomp down. The more I service him, the more his heavy breathing can be heard. The hand that touched mine earlier is now placed on the back of my head, following my movements up and down over his penis, trying to prevent me from getting away. Before I realize it, my own hand is underneath my skirt.

I may have shot myself in the foot here with my teasing. As much as he is getting turned on, so is the culprit. But it is too late now. The lure of this meat in my mouth is simply too strong.

“Alright, nicely done, back to your seat.”

Crap, the exercise is finished. I should get back in my seat. Quickly crawling from underneath, bouncing the top of my head against it in the process, the lust filled look of Peter awaits me to ask for more, his pants still open as I sit down right next to him. I’ll continue with my hand from here.

Stroking him with a firm grip, his hand moves to my leg while he looks in my direction from the corners of his eyes. A small approving nod later he continues on between my legs and starts returning the favor. Inexperienced he may be, his fingers are still plenty stimulating.

…

Oh God, I’m getting so turned on. I want a dick in me so damn hard. I shouldn’t have started this, now I’ll have to wait till class is finished.

Maybe I could sit on his lap?

No, the teacher would notice for sure.

My seat is already drenched with lubrication.

Hah~ …It’s getting hard to hide my arousal. Lucy is going to notice.

As my eyes look to the front of the classroom, they stare straight into Lucy’s.

Crap, she already did.

Though right when Lucy wants to start speaking, salvation comes in the form of a door that swings open.

“I’m here!” Kami has barged in.

Right, she was supposed to give some sexual education lecture.

All the students automatically stand up with the Principal having entered. We stopped playing around with each other as a result. In my case, my skirt automatically falls back into place. In Peter’s case however, he is trying his best to stop his pants from falling down and is hiding his dick with both hands. Meanwhile, Kami starts having some casual chat with Lucy.

Both my thighs are rubbing together, a hand still seeking pleasure. But that is simply not enough. I want more… I want sex. And I want it now.

God, I so want it now.

While they are busy talking we might actually be able to do it unnoticed. Except for Ayaka who knows what we have been doing.

I look around the class.

And except the rest of our class apparently.

And Kami, who knows by default.

…

Okay, so everyone will know, but at least we might get away with it.

I work my way between Peter and the desk and begin to rub my rear against him.

Mm… Common… Get the message already.

His penis is pushing between my bare thighs, and to give him some extra encouragement I use my hand to stroke it a couple times.

I can tell he wants to, but hesitates. We are after all inside a classroom with multiple sets of eyes focused in our direction.

“Want to try?” I whisper to him, practically begging him to go for it.

Ayaka is meanwhile giving him a gesture that he shouldn’t hesitate and tells him a “Do it!” in her best evil villain lord impression voice.

Lust is winning from fear and he tries to put it in the right spot. With my hands on the desk I arch my back as much as possible and adjust my hips to help him find the entrance. The moment he feels he has found the correct location there is no stopping Peter and he slowly pushes in.

“Nnn~…”

Finally! I can feel him sliding his way into me. That sweet, sweet feeling of meat sliding into softer meat. His body bumps into my butt cheeks, but he wants to press even deeper.

Please do.

Deeper… Faster…

The class is clearly amused at our newcomer earning his stripes. His pants are sinking down lower and lower with every thrust he makes, already hanging on his knees, but Peter is too absorbed with all overbearing pleasure I’m providing to still care about that. The soft fleshy sound of my butt cheeks getting a repeated slap with every thrust is getting louder. We should be more discreet, really. But it feels so good.

…

“So, let’s get started with sexual education,” Kami’s sudden voice change startles me. Crap! We’re not done yet.

“I know all of you already know the ins and outs of intercourse, but hey, government mandated curriculum. What can I do about it?”

Everything damn it, you are God! You run a clandestine child-sex ring for fuck’s sake! Since when do you care about the government mandating shit?

As she was saying that, Kami was walking through the classroom in our direction. Peter panics and even though his entire body is screaming at him not to do it, he pulls out and tries to lift up his pants. But it is too late. Kami is standing next to us already, while Lucy is sitting on her desk at the front of our classroom, legs crossed and staring at both of us sternly.

“Hello, you two. Having fun?” Kami addresses us.

“Hello… Principal…”

No, why did you have to interrupt us? Only a bit longer would have been enough, we were so close.

“Everyone, come closer,” Kami beckons all others.

The entire class begins to surround us, many a student trying to contain their laughter.

“As you no doubt all know by now, I am the creator of this world you live in. Which means I also made those parts.”

She is pointing at the penis Peter is trying and failing to hide.

We all know she is God by now, though I’m not sure the same applies to this boy standing embarrassed behind me. Though no doubt he has other worries on his mind right now.

“So, that thing goes in here… And then some white stuff comes out… Oh, and sometimes that can produce a baby.”

A loud sigh comes from the front of the classroom. Lucy gets off the desk she was sitting on and comes our way.

“I’ll take over so they at least learn something.”

“But I was simply trying to make it fun!” Kami complains in an exaggerated manner.

“Fine! You’ll have your fun,” Lucy beckons towards both Peter and I, placing us beside each other in front of the group, next to some unfolded projection screen showing a diagram of both gender’s sexual organs.

“You two mind being volunteers?” she asks.

I don’t mind at all. Everybody in this room has seen me naked plenty of times already. And Peter is simply too confused with what is going on to object loud enough, even though I see he wants to. Not that Lucy has any intention of taking a no for an answer either way.

“Let’s start with the female body.”

As I undress at Lucy’s request, she begins to explain about the proverbial birds and bees.

“In order for humans to reproduce, a male seed needs to merge with a female egg cell. This creates a fertilized egg cell that will nestle into the wall of the uterus,” she puts an arm around Ayaka who is in a high stage of pregnancy. “That fertilized egg cell will then eventually grow into a baby. I’m aware you know those basics by now.” Then she puts her other arm around Tsubaki. “What you don’t know, is that the same applies to all otherworldly beings like Tsubaki, Konatsu, Gabriel and myself.”

“And me!” Kami jumps in energetically.

“As you heard, even this meddlesome God reproduces the same way. There are however some differences between us and humans. Conception through a miracle being one of those, but that is not today’s topic. We’ll restrict ourselves to natural conception, and even that has some differences.”

Oh wow, this is actually going to get educational?

“With humans, the egg cells, also known as ovum, are released according to your monthly periods that last for about twenty-eight days and start once you go through puberty. We non-humans also have a puberty, where our bodies develop and become capable of reproducing naturally, as long as male seed is strong enough to fertilize the egg cell. In our case however, the release of such an ovum into our uterus happens immediately, since it doesn’t have to travel there first. Our egg cells are fully ready and available for fertilizing from the very start of a new menstruation cycle.”

“So you can get pregnant more easily?” Ayaka blurts out.

Lucy is not the type of teacher who gets annoyed by sudden questions, seeing them as a sign of interest, and answers.

“Yes and no. Our window of being fertilized is much larger than a human’s, but at the same time our egg cells are harder to fertilize, requiring extra-strong seed. Anyway, that is the main difference.” Then she starts pointing to the diagram. “These are the ovaries, they produce your egg cells. They are situated around here…”

She places her finger on my naked body and follows the outline of two ovaries. Her touch feels soft and is kind of arousing. Especially since I didn’t get to orgasm earlier, still burning on the inside with desire. Her explanations continue in quite some detail, talking about things like how long it takes for an ovum to reach the uterus for a human and something called the fallopian tube that connects ovaries with the uterus. Every time she mentions a new part of the body, she points it out using my naked body as an example. After finishing talking about my inner sexual organs, she shifts to the embarrassed Peter and does the same. Then explaining some more subtle differences with non-humans. The sight of my revealed body has kept him hard for this entire duration of our educational session it seems. Lucy explained about his seed production, where it happens, when it starts, things like that. Gradually, it seems that her volunteer specimen is starting to get used to being center of attention, and is no longer trying to hide his privates.

“As you can see at the tip, there is some liquid coming out. Does anyone know what it is?”

“Sperm!” some student yells out. I know that’s wrong and give the correct answer.

“No, that’s pre-cum.”

Lucy nods.

“Correct. And do you know what it is for?”

I shake my head. No idea, really, never wondered about it. All I know from experience is that men release it when they are turned on.

“It’s to make a penis tastier?” Ayaka blurts out.

Lucy laughs at her answer.

“No, but that may be a side-effect. The purpose of pre-cum is very similar to this,” she is pointing at me now. The inside of my thighs, that are wet and shiny from lubrication, with a strand of stickiness that droops out while everyone is watching. Not that I can help it. So many boys looking at my body with lust filled eyes. How could I not be aroused in a situation like this?

“Like these fluids are meant to lubricate the inside of Karen’s vagina, to make sure friction doesn’t cause injuries, pre-cum is meant to protect seed from friction.”

That makes a lot of sense actually.

“But I love friction,” Ayaka blurts out again.

It has to be said, I’m completely on her side with that argument.

“Of course you do, it’s what provides you with stimulation during sex, but there is such a thing as too much friction. The lubrication makes it exactly right, like how you prefer it.”

“And the stickiness feels nice and arousing too,” I add on to it.

This conversation is getting lewd.

“That’s because I specifically made it to feel good,” Kami jumps in again, beginning to boast about her creations. “I’m proud to say, genitals are my absolute greatest masterpiece.”

Lucy sighs again, but lets her talk. All educational info has been provided by now. She even explained our entire town as a special case that doesn’t have to worry about illnesses, the absence of bad people and such things, which is why we are completely free and encouraged to have sex without condoms and with anyone we want. She even explained all about how to properly take care of ourselves throughout the stages of pregnancy, and how to properly care for a baby, since all girls in this room will get to experience that rather sooner than later. That is to say, those few left who aren’t pregnant already. I particularly enjoyed when she used my tits as example for explaining all about lactation, or when detailing all about the parts of a vagina that are outwardly visible. Having all those eyes focused on mine was a treat. There was one special moment I really liked that didn’t involve me. When Lucy had begun explaining about the development stages of a child inside the mother’s body. She was holding her own belly with one of the warmest smiles I have ever seen. When she found out some weeks ago when we were all together, you should have seen her face. Unbelief at first, changing into a happiness and gratitude that was only matched by the amount of tears she shed that day.

With that massive info dump out of the way, the class’s purpose has been fulfilled and Lucy retreats back to her desk while Kami is free to have her fun.

“What do you all love about sex?!” she asks enthusiastically.

People answer various things, me included. The friction, intimacy, juices, orgasms, the animalistic nature of it all, and so on. Everyone is having a good time talking about this subject. The Principal nods in thorough agreement with every answer.

“So many answers, and they are all correct!”

Then she turns towards Peter who has remained silent.

“What do you think, young man?”

Flustered, he is looking for the right words. Kami pulls him closer to me and asks him in a hushed voice as if trying to inquire about a secret, though still audible for everyone to hear.

“How did Karen’s inner vagina feel?”

…

“Hot… and soft…”

Kami keeps excitedly asking for more details, getting a reply each time.

“She felt so good, I didn’t want to stop… and then…”

Then Kami interrupted. I know his feeling all too well. I must admit, his words are like music to my ears. Getting a sense of both happiness and arousal when people talk or show how much they desire me. At the same time, it is making me burn with desire myself. I’m already shuffling my legs together like mad. This entire sexual education stuff has been fun, but has been firing up my nymphomania to hardcore levels at the same time.

…

I want to get fucked.

A small spasm runs through Peter’s penis, making it bounce slightly. He is also turned on as much.

“Look at Karen. Do you see her dripping with anticipation?” Kami tells him in a naughty tone.

His eyes focus on my vagina, another string of sticky fluid leaking out onto the floor.

“All that talk has turned the poor girl on so much. Look how wet she is. Think back how wonderfully moist she felt before I interrupted you, now imagine what a delicious honeypot her inside has to be like now…”

God, I desperately want to get fucked, hard and fast. I absolutely _need_ it.

“Her insides are overflowing with hotness and sultry stickiness. Can you imagine your hard penis sliding down those gripping walls and bathing in her fluids?”

He swallows hard. Another spasm running through his lower body, causing another small bounce. The entire class has fallen silent as Kami speaks.

“Can you imagine her lovely pussy embracing and rubbing you tight, all the way from here…”

She gives a little tap on the furthest tip of his penis.

“…To here.”

A similar tap all the way at the base where shaft connects to his body.

He looks like an orgasm could overwhelm him at any moment’s notice. Admittedly, that is about how I feel myself. My thighs are rubbing uncontrollably by now, holding back the urge to touch myself with what little control I have left, simply because I know the instant I touch, an orgasm will happen right then and there. And I don’t want that at all.

I want a cock. Not my fingers, but a hard hot cock taking me.

“Look at her. This young maiden in front of you so desperately wants the comforting touch of your raw manhood.”

Kami pauses for a couple seconds before asking her last question, while I simply can’t resist any longer and instinctively turn my rear towards the transfer student, putting my hands on the table and offering my pussy to him, openly starving for physical love. Looking into his eyes with burning carnal desires clearly written all over my entire body, begging for his manhood to relieve my suffering.

“What will you do, young man?”

Exactly one second of his mind making up, and he grabs hold of my hip with one hand while eagerly grabbing his penis with the other, aiming it at the exact same spot where he entered earlier.

Yes! Please!

Take me now! In front of our entire classroom!

My mouth is already smiling ear to ear, knowing the greatest of pleasure will come at any moment, a string of drool that made its way to my chin falling down on the edge of the desk.

He pushes.

“Aaa~h!”

That feeling I wanted so much… One quarter in… Two quarters… Three…

I can feel it digging into my lower body.

With all built-up lust we both have, it only lasts one second as the fourth different penis for today gets welcomed back where it naturally belongs, immediately releasing fertile seed the moment he squishes into my butt cheeks with his body and knocks on the entrance to my pregnant womb.

“Nnn~haah~…” the entire classroom can see and hear me orgasming, as they watch silently with excitement.

The orgasm is so hard that milk is squirting out of both my tits in fast intervals, splashing ahead and forming a puddle on the entire desk. Our whole classroom is gasping in unison with me.

This! ... This is why I love sex so much!

Nothing in the world can replace this. My entire body is screaming out in pure joy.

Looking down between my legs, I can see him slowly pulling out, penis covered in every single spot by an excess of dense love fluids, merely by sticking it in for this short amount of time. I simply rest all my weight down on the desk to find some strength, getting wet from my own puddle of milk. Judging from his expression, it felt as exceedingly good for him as it did for me.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” the sound of my sister’s voice comes from behind me. She entered the class together with Candy. Why is she here? Do they not have their own class? A quick glance at the clock later I realize what happened. First period ended and there is a break now. We were all so absorbed by what happened that nobody even heard the chime.

“Classes are finished for today. The remaining time until noon is free to use however you want,” Kami proclaims while joining Lucy.

Free time she says. After an erotic display like this, there is only one thing on everyone’s mind. Tsubaki is already making her move on the new transfer student while all boys are practically jumping out of their pants like they’re on fire. Girls willingly letting their skirts get chased. Still recovering on the desk with my bum exposed, someone different can be felt entering already. I’ll gladly welcome them all.

When the chime rings at noon, a total of fifty-two boys have poured their semen into me during the two hours we had available. That puts total count for today at fifty-six different males. Above average, thanks to classes being cut short.

I’m in the process of putting my clothes back on and trying not to spill too much on my sister’s skirt that is being worn today. Which is a challenge, as the amount of cum I took into my pussy is simply far too much to contain. Not that it matters all that much. This skirt no doubt has seen plenty of action before. With every subtle move I make, some more whiteness comes leaking out. A feeling that doesn’t bother me at all though, on the contrary. I simply adore this thought of carrying so many male fluids. Never wanting to go back to the time when some rubber contained it all. This is so much smuttier, and like all things involving sex, there is only one moto when it comes to smut. The more the merrier.

Maybe this is some of Candy’s influence rubbing off on me, but it also makes me seem like a total slut to both myself and anyone who can see cum running down my legs. Side-pleasures like that are things I have come to appreciate greatly. I guess even someone as experienced as me is still evolving as a sexual being.

…

As I walk side by side with Konatsu through the hallways, we go to check up on our babies. Gabriel and Lucy will each carry one home, but before we leave the school building I want to feed Hiro myself. And not surprisingly, Konatsu felt the same way. As I thought, two bottles of milk weren’t necessary at all. By the time we arrive, only one has been touched. Konatsu also brought both unnecessarily it seems. The other ones won’t be wasted though, even if our children always get fresh milk, preferably straight from the source like we are feeding them now. What remains in these bottles won’t spoil for some time by simply putting it in a cooling bag or a fridge, so both Konatsu’s and my extra bottle will go with Gabriel. She’ll know what to do with it. The bakery has developed some new type of bread and pastries, where the milk has some of mine, Konatsu’s or Gabriel’s in it. Ayaka and Candy donate some too now and then. I can guarantee you, those things go off the shelves in record time and the amount of customers has skyrocketed after marketing and word of mouth spread concerning our new ingredient. Naturally, to prove authenticity factor, I have personally donated some right in front of our customers, putting it in the production batch in front of their eyes and giving them some personal service afterwards. The plethora of male customers in particular shouldn’t come as any surprise. But oddly enough there are plenty of female customers who order these products too. Something to do with a perceived youthful effect on the skin or some other health nonsense. Not that I believe in any of that personally. It’s just milk, only lewder. Then again, considering Sensei’s healing effect…

I do enjoy these moments with Konatsu when we feed our children together. Not much is being said at all, and nothing really needs to either. Simply being in such proximity to my close friend, sharing this moment with a precious little life that ties us to the same father, is enough for me. I still remember the day that lead to her pregnancy, when we had some tensions between us. Never wanting that again. Yesterday Konatsu confided to me that she desires a second child. I reassured her that isn’t going to take long at all. It’s something that happened in secret, but I did go to our local shrine and wrote a wish on one of those small pieces of wood, a normal custom here in Japan. Addressed to Kami, making the wish that her daughter may be blessed with a second child. With my best attempt at some cutesy drawing of Konatsu with her cherub wings. Probably not necessary, but certainly worth the little effort, and being God she no doubt knows what people write on those wooden things and will appreciate the gesture.

…

Waving goodbye to Konatsu, Gabriel and Lucy when they leave the school gates, I am called from behind by Tsubaki.

“Hey there. What did you think of the transfer student?” I ask her casually.

“He’s got promise. And quite big for his age.”

I’m sure she is not talking about his height. Yeah, he had a decent size down there. Could be because he’s a foreigner. We’re standing outside of the school gates in broad daylight. Since it is noon, plenty of townspeople are outside walking past us. Probably getting some meal during lunchbreak.

“Waiting for someone?” Tsubaki asks me while two men pass by. No idea who they are. Must be more tourists. One of them puts his arm around her shoulder. In return, she simply faces the wall and leans against it.

“Sort of, I’m waiting for a message from Candy,” I reply as the man casually pulls down Tsubaki’s panties while the one who accompanied him approaches me. These two are a lot more pro-active than the sex-tourist from this morning.

“A message from Candy? I see… Going somewhere together?” Tsubaki asks.

The little pause in her sentence was when the man behind her has put his manhood into Tsubaki’s pussy, immediately starting to plow. Meanwhile I turn my back to the wall when the other man opens his pants.

“Yeah, later today. She was excited about some idea that popped into her mind. And since I showed curiosity…” mm~ … There he goes, shoving his yet unfamiliar cock in, “she asked me if I wanted to come with her.”

The conversation comes to a halt as we both enjoy what these men are doing to us so casually. Once his seed has mixed with the fifty-six males that came before, they switch places. Giving me some room to breathe and talk at the same time.

“Want to come with us?” I ask Tsubaki.

The guy who was doing her has now positioned himself in front of me, lifting me up like that other guy did. I hug him around the neck and put my delicate weight on him.

“I’ve already got an appointment. Some gangster boss,” Tsubaki replies

Aa~ …This one’s good too, still wet from Tsubaki’s juices and whoever he did before.

I’m the one doing hip motions this time, using my arms and legs wrapped around him as support while moving up and down.

“A gangster boss? Sounds exciting,” I answer.

The squishing sounds coming from both our pussies are loud enough that they can be heard over the noises of busy sidewalk traffic. Again our conversation comes to a halt while we get absorbed in the fun offered by these random strangers. Most of his semen naturally spills out of my already overflowing vagina, but I’m sure some of it found its way to my womb. Once done, they walk into the school grounds, looking for some more children to get cozily intimate with.

“His place is going to be my rest stop for the night,” Tsubaki finishes her explanation.

A gangster’s place? Sounds kind of fun. I’m imagining all sorts of old-school yakuza stuff. Interesting choice for a bed. That’s how Tsubaki does things. Similar to how I spend each one third of my nights at a specific location, she has a similar routine. One third with Sensei, one third at the nightclub, but the last third is different from me. She doesn’t own an apartment or house. Instead sleeping in whatever random guy’s bed her flirting easily takes her.

“Well, I’ll be going then. Have fun on your adventure with Candy,” I wave goodbye to Tsubaki who walks towards her yakuza appointment. I’m not worried about her. Even if they are gangsters, since Kami allows them in this town they can’t be all that bad. Besides, Tsubaki is a demon. If push comes to shove, her physical strength alone should take care of things easily. The moment she is gone, my smartphone rings so I search for it in my schoolbag. The ringtone already reveals who it is.

“Hey Candy. What’s up?”

I was expecting a message, but a call works too. She wants to meet me at the park in about half an hour, first needing to go to the workshop for a quick photoshoot. I’m familiar with those. Some random nude shots and such, to put on merchandise. I had one last week for next year’s calendar. After hanging up I put the phone back in my bag.

An old man is sitting a bit further away in the shade of a tree inside a roadside garden. He must be owner of the house attached to it. I already noticed him when getting fucked by those two guys earlier, his gaze occasionally turning our way. Today sure is a day of new faces. He too is unknown. A little plaque which got taken down and put on the ground near a wall of his house, saying “for sale”, makes it easy to understand why. He has to be newly moved into town. Rare for someone that age. I estimate him around at least eighty.

Another quick gaze from the corner of his eyes.

A naughty smile forms on my face. I do have about half an hour after all before I have to meet Candy. Waving at him from across the street. He seems startled at my sudden social interaction, but waves back. Running across the street I walk up to him.

“Hello.”

He gives a nod in response, observing my choice of wardrobe carefully.

“You mind if I stay under the shade of a tree for a bit? I have some time to waste.”

“Sure, go ahead,” the old man replies.

He is sitting on a little bench under a tree, facing the walkway leading to his house. Right across the walkway, only about two meters away in front of him, is another little bench under yet another tree. That’s where I sit down. I keep my legs closed for now, holding them in a feminine pose. His eyes frequently scan over my body but he doesn’t show any indication of taking action.

Oops, as I was brushing my hand through my hair, the strap over my shoulder slides down again. All purely coincidental of course. I pretend not to notice. The camisole didn’t fall down completely, hanging with the edge over my nipple. Though the top of my areola is revealed, a bright pink attracting his attention.

I wonder if this man has realized how lucky he is with this chosen house location. Right in front of our school building. His eyes will have plenty to feast upon, and if he wants to I’m sure it could be more than only his eyes. Surely he should have realized by now that all girls who attend classes here are not the ordinary types. Having sex out in the open during noon hours should be a pretty good hint.

I give him another smile, then pretend to only notice now the slipped band, but leave it enticingly hanging like that.

“They were uh, boyfriends?” he is asking about both men earlier.

“Nah, that was merely for the fun of it.”

After some silence he mumbles to himself.

“Sure would be nice to be young again…”

There is a sense of longing for the past in his voice.

“Old men have their charms too,” I reply.

Having his attention again, I move my legs from leaning left to leaning right, making sure to move them slowly and one at a time. With how short this skirt is, he should have gotten a good view.

“I’m eighty three though. I could be your great grand-father,” the man says with a downtrodden look.

I put on my naughtiest smile.

“I’ve had older,” which is not a lie.

Putting my hands on the bench next to me, I separate my legs again and keep them open.

His mouth starts to drop.

“You mean…” the old man asks with a sense of doubt whether I am available or not.

“You know, I do have some time to waste…” I hint at him.

Grabbing his walking cane next to him, he places it on the ground and gives the inclination that he wants to come over, but hesitates. After some humming I sway my legs slightly left and right, keeping the open distance between them and my stare aimed right in his eyes. He finally stands up, resting on his cane and hesitatingly taking a step closer, occasionally looking to the direction of the road. All he can see there is some students, my sister among them, getting laid on a grass field past the school’s entrance gate on its premises. And plenty of people passing by the gate, noticing them and not being bothered at all, or even walking into those premises and joining in.

He is standing right in front of me now. My hand already reaching out to his pants.

“I’m not sure if that still…” he murmurs with that same downtrodden tone.

Ah, I see. I understand what he means. Must be a long time ago since this old geezer has seen some action, not even sure if he can get it up with his venerable age. I know from experience that only having visual stimulation is not always enough when going for a much older crowd.

Pulling his pants down, as I expected, he is still flaccid.

“See? I knew it…” he sounds disappointed in himself, considering a golden once-in-a-lifetime opportunity lost.

Eh, no big deal. After tapping on the bench next to me, gesturing him to sit down, my hand touches his shriveled up skin and meat sausage.

“Ever had a twelve year old schoolgirl before?” I ask him teasingly while tugging and stroking his penis. There is already a small jump of vigor returning to his eighty three years old penis when I spoke those words, revealing there is still some life left in it.

He shakes his head. Not surprising he doesn’t have experience with someone as young as me. Thankfully for him, I know how to make magic happen with my hands. Blood and hormone flow isn’t all that great at such an age, but those with correct experience know how to deal with that easily enough without having to resort to medication. Playing with his limp dick for a couple minutes, it gradually starts to grow larger and harder, transforming from being all shriveled up into a proper erect penis. Together with life returning to his dick, the light in his eyes is starting to shine more vivid.

“There you go, Sir. All hard and ready.”

Never failed at getting someone up. I had some more tricks than these up my sleeve if necessary, like what they call here in Japan _sumata_, a practice of sensually rubbing female genitals against his sausage to imitate sex. And if that didn’t work there were other techniques left to use.

He seems surprised at there being life still in his dick. Must be quite a while indeed since he had a female. I spread his knees somewhat and turn around, moving my bum over his lap.

“No condom?” he asks me with surprise, as I hover above his penis.

“Special service,” I wink at him. Though this kind of special is honestly available every day.

His mouth still open, already wheezing for breath, he nods.

Lowering my bum, his old cock proves that it still functions perfectly after all those decades and easily slips its way inside.

“Mm~…” I give him a sensual smile. “All the way inside a little schoolgirl it went. Hehe.”

I can actually feel him getting even harder now. There is something about sex with an older man like this that I adore. Usually letting myself get escorted to a love hotel for a single reason.

Mirrors.

I love seeing myself in those mirrors, a young twelve year old girl, getting fucked by a man who is so old that he could easily be my grandfather or even great-grandfather. That maximum age gap makes for a huge turn-on.

Moving my hips circular, our genitals thoroughly massage each other while my liquids run down onto his pants and the bench he is sitting on. Then I start moving up and down, supporting myself with my hands on the bench.

Up and down, increasingly faster, my voice getting louder every time the old skin of his penis rubs against the inner walls of my pussy. A penis this old is particularly stretchy, making for a lewd carnal display when I look between my legs, really adding visually to that notion of soft flesh digging into softer flesh.

“I should… outside…”

I giggle in pleasure at his words.

“It’s okay… Nn~ …I’m already pregnant anyway.”

I can feel this old man getting even more rejuvenated at the thought he is allowed to cum inside such a young girl. His old wrinkly hands are moving to my tits, the remaining band over my shoulder has already slid down, revealing everything to the people looking at us from the roadside. As he massages them, white liquid proof of my pregnancy runs over his wrinkled hands. Through the corners of my eyes, I can see my sister leaving the school, watching me have sex with this old man as she exits the school gate. Waving at me as she walks home or wherever she may be going.

After I slide down again, I can feel this grandpa putting a surprising amount of strength in his lower body for such an old man, as he pushes further up into me. His hands move down to my hips and keep me pressed against his pelvis.

“Ah~ … Good … So good….” I mutter to him while basking in the bliss of our mutual orgasm. My mind goes blank when tilting my face upwards, eyes closed. I can confirm that even at this age he is still producing seed and even has a strong ejaculation still, his thick semen shooting energetically into me.

With me still sitting on his lap, penis affectionately buried inside, we both catch our breath. When I stand up after a while, his wrinkled dick flops out, followed by a stream of cum. He is looking surprised at everything that has been spilled on the ground between his feet.

“That’s a lot…” he says in surprise.

I giggle again.

“Well, I did have fifty-nine cocks in me since this morning.”

“FIFTY-NINE?!”

I cover my mouth while laughing, putting clothes in place with the other hand.

“What can I say, I’m a little kitten in heat.”

Leaning closer to him I ask about what just happened.

“So? How did you like my twelve year old pussy?”

He laughs at me heartily.

“You were amazing, child. Thanks for giving an old man enjoyment in life.”

When I want to leave, happy with both the compliment and these fifteen minutes of fun, the man stops me.

“Hey, young lady.”

I turn towards him again, and he is making a small bow to me. Unusual to see, considering our age difference, stating his reason afterwards.

“Thank you for entertaining an old shriveled up man like me. I am happy to have experienced the love of such a wonderful little kitten like you in my lifetime.”

Ah, how nice of him…

“Oh right, I have something for you,” I tell him in return. Pulling out a card from the inside pocket of my skirt, I hand it to him. He earned it. “This is where I work at night. There are dozens of similar sex-kittens around my age there, if you are interested in some more loving.”

He looks at the card with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh, and that is no ordinary card. It’s a VIP card, which grants you access to our _special_ top floor,” I emphasized the word special.

“What is special about it?” he asks me with amazement in his voice, finding it hard to believe that a place as described even exists, yet judging from what he has seen and experienced today, there is a strong indication it could be true.

I whisper the answer into his ear.

“Girls there are as young as seven, and fully available for our VIP’s to fill their tight raw pussies with juicy cream.”

His mouth falls open in surprise.

“Think about it. Five years younger than even I am. Wouldn’t you want to know how it feels to fuck girls like that one after the other for hours on end?”

I walk away while giving him a wink.

“Oh, and I’m Karen. When you see me there be sure to call, and I too shall give you a great time.”

I don’t give out my supply of VIP cards easily, but for a kind old man like that I’m willing to make an exception. Waving while leaving his front garden, I head towards the park where my meeting with Candy is supposed to happen. I’m curious what she has in mind.

Reaching the park is only a short three minute walk. Candy arrives at the exact same time as I do, raising her hand in the air, holding the phone that she was about to use to message me right before noticing I was already here.

The boys in the park stop playing when they see both of us. No surprises there, considering how we are both dressed. Candy is as much of a slut as I am. While my desires are fueled by nymphomania, hers are completely natural, though end result is of course the same. She must have had about a similar amount of men today, and whatever she has in mind is going to include plenty more of them. Like mine, her outfit is signaling to all men in field of view that a female in heat is standing here, available for the taking. To put it simple, she is wearing two pieces of sexy lingerie. The top is a black breast-piece, basically nothing more than a small bra, with about ten centimeters of black lace fabric hanging on the bottom. What is it called again, a baby-doll? Bellow her revealed belly, around her hips, she is wearing a lace black piece of sexy underwear in a similar style. Both are semi see-through and I can easily make out the shape of her breasts, nipples and areolae at the top, and her pussy lips at the bottom. The last one clearly visible through an opening that is in her lower piece of lingerie for easy access. Her developed naked belly makes it obvious that she too is going through pregnancy, in a much later stage than mine, though I am her senior since it is Candy’s first pregnancy still. The black outfit matches her tanned color well. And similar to how I went for emphasizing my youth with some childish trinkets, in her case going for a more mature style meshes with that visibly pregnant state and naturally wider hips. She is still undeniably a fourteen year old though, even while openly and successfully eroticized in visual appeal. Pretty sure she borrowed those clothes from the workshop, as we are free to do.

In a sense it is even more daring than what I am wearing, but such is the nature of this girl called Candy. She is the type that solely likes to be taken. Actively stepping up to a man like I did with the old geezer in his front garden is not her style. She hunts for pleasure by making herself the prey and enjoys to be desired and taken as nothing but a sexual object. Clothes like the ones she is wearing are a great weapon so signal any and all males around her she is free for the taking. I have to admit, while I do lean more towards her style rather than doing the active man-hunting myself, I do enjoy a balanced diet of both hunting and being hunted. That said, I’ve had my fair share of fun with actively seducing today, so it’s about time for the latter. And hanging around with Candy is going to make that a certainty. Having friends in various places always pays off. After a friendly hug, I ask her what’s up.

“What’s the plan for today?”

No need to ask her if this is about getting laid. Of course it is.

“Did you hear the rumors this morning?” she begins.

I’ve picked up several rumors, but I’m not sure which ones she’s talking about.

“There’s this large gang that apparently came into town last night.”

Right, I did pick up some rumors about there being a ton of bikers that set up camp somewhere. Perhaps lured by our town’s most famous local specialty, children?

“Think about it! Gang members. They must surely be strong, aggressive men. And from what I heard it’s a gang of over a hundred of them!” her eyes are sparkling like fireworks as she says that. “What would happen to two innocent girls if they were to wander all alone inside their territory?”

She is practically salivating at the possibilities. No need for imagination there, I know full well what she is thinking about. Even if they are gang members, they can’t be really dangerous. Forceful maybe, yes, but not to a point where they would actually rape someone. Kami wouldn’t let them anywhere near this town if they were irredeemable. Still, they’re not going to be soft doozies either.

…

Over a hundred of them, all having their way with me.

My thighs are rubbing together. A decision on whether to go along with Candy or not has already been made. But one problem remains.

“I heard those rumors, but where are they? We can’t stroll around the entire area blindly.”

Candy puts a proud smile on her face.

“Ehem, your friend and colleague here has acquired some handy piece of information.”

Feelings of excitement are growing stronger within me as she speaks those words.

“This morning on my way to school I scored some guy who told me something interesting. He warned me not to go to our usual make-out spot later today, since it’s overrun by a biker gang.”

“So naturally, that is exactly where we will go to,” I add immediately to her statement.

Candy gives me a high five in mutual understanding.

We are walking together with our planned destination in mind. The abandoned industry area, close to an old tram station, the make-out spot Candy was talking about. I know where it is, since I had many an outdoors adventure there myself. Thinking about it, makes sense for a gang to set up camp in a place like that. It’s still right past noon, so we should have plenty of time for our little game of fun. Nothing is planned for today other than working in the nightclub, and if we leave at eight we’ll have enough time to get there.

…

This is the spot, the abandoned industry park. In the distance I can see a bunch of bikes standing underneath cover of a half constructed building, though nobody is seemingly around. They are probably somewhere inside one of these buildings nearby.

“Let’s try the nearest building where their bikes are,” Candy suggests.

And let’s hope these tough bad boys are not busy working like respectable adults in some animal clinic, or as unaware bleeding-heart fools in a charity scam. That would be a disappointment of epic proportions. I got my hopes up for plenty of rough, fat and mature cock forcing its way in.

“I hear voices…” Candy whispers to me as we enter the building. She’s right, I can hear them too. We are inside an old, spacious office building. Not that much remains of it other than empty walls with a couple filing cabinets. The voices seem to be coming from one floor above.

“Oi, what the fuck are you two doing in here?” the rough voice of a man suddenly calls out to us from behind. When we turn around, it is clear from his leathery biker outfit he is one of the gang. Another guy joins him straight after, dressed similarly. Sweet. Now we only need to play our parts and the rest should follow automatically.

“We were simply wandering around alone out of curiosity,” I state innocently.

Step one done, to make them aware that there are no adults in the area, and us two girls are completely on our own and vulnerable.

The other guy next to him takes a closer look at us.

“Look at what these two are wearing.”

His companion runs his gaze over every inch of our bodies while getting closer.

“Damn, how old are you two?”

“I’m fourteen, and my friend is twelve,” Candy replies.

We both take on a pose emphasizing how vulnerable we are right now, and whoops, there goes that shoulder band again.

“Dude, what the fuck are these chicks wearing?” he starts whispering to the other guy, “And check those nips out…”

His buddy promptly whispers back.

“I know, from this angle I can see the twelve year old’s too…”

Step two done, push their minds towards eroticism.

“What the fuck is going on here?” a third guy walks in, he looks particularly strong and bulky. Immediately taking in the situation and scanning us from head to toe, his eyes returning to our more revealed areas afterwards. From how the others greet him, he must be the big boss here. Then an unexpected familiar face walks into the room.

Tsubaki? What is she doing here?

The pink-haired succubus flings herself next to the boss. Wings wide out in the open.

“Oh! Mistress Tsubaki, welcome,” the other two greet her.

Mistress? Whoa.

Now that I think about it, she did say earlier today that she already had her spot for the night with some gangster boss. Must be this guy? So these aren’t just regular bikers, but yakuza? She is looking at us, clearly not having expected to find us here.

“Why are these two here?” she asks the two gang members, who promptly and politely answer her.

“We found them sneaking around when we entered, Mistress.”

Tsubaki gets a naughty and haughty look on her face.

“Hmm… is that so?”

From both Tsubaki’s own mannerisms and how they are treating her, even the boss himself, she seems to be highly revered in this gang. Since her wings are out to see, they probably know she is a demon and perhaps even worship her. Tsubaki begins to walk sensually towards us and orders the gang members to make way with a simple hand gesture. When reaching us, she leans forward and starts to whisper in her casual voice so only we can hear.

“What are you two doing here? In trouble?”

“Nah, casual fun, that’s all,” I tell her, while Candy simply whispers three words.

“Strong rough men.”

Tsubaki needs to ask no further to understand what we are here for.

“Rough, eh? Need a hand?” her tone has shifted back to being naughty. She’s definitely not talking about helping us get out of here.

An overly eager nod from both of us later, Tsubaki winks and turns around again, heading back to the yakuza boss.

“I’m claiming these two as my sexual appetizer for today. Bring them upstairs.”

The yakuza affirm her order and approach us fast. Right when they are about to grab us, Tsubaki clarifies her order.

“And do so carefully. I don’t like my goods damaged.”

Being grabbed by our wrists, they bring us upstairs where the entire floor is filled with Yakuza. As Candy said, it has to be a hundred or so. They sure made a cozy little space out of this empty floor. Used seats and tables everywhere with some gambling games going on. The big boss starts barking at his men when he comes up the stairs.

“Boys, rejoice! The Mistress has claimed a gift for us.”

The entire crowd starts cheering when they see us. Then Tsubaki takes over.

“The mattress over there, strip both naked and place them on it. Tie their arms to the wall’s piping.”

Seems like Tsubaki has properly understood what we are looking for here.

They force us down on the mattress covering the ground. One of their men overseeing us, probably a yakuza lieutenant, begins to critique one of his underlings.

“Not like that you dumb fuck, put the brown bitch on her back. Can you not see she is pregnant, idiot?”

As I thought, they may be rough and going along with their demon idol’s orders, but they are not bad enough that they would seek to go that far to a pregnant girl.

Tsubaki immediately follows up.

“The other one is pregnant too, I can sense it. Be careful not to physically harm them. I’m a succubus, not a regular demon. I feast on lust, not suffering. If there is even one scratch or bruise on my pretty prizes, interrupting my spiritual meal in the process, you’re going to pay the prize yourself. That goes for all of you.”

Well, that is one way to ensure they’re not going overboard.

“On the other hand, let me feast properly, and you shall be rewarded.”

Candy and I get tied up naked to some old piping, belonging to the central heating that once ran through this place. These guys have proper handcuffs. Neat. All eyes are already running over our bodies.

“These chicks are turned on already,” one of them says.

“Of course they are. Their minds and bodies can’t resist my succubus powers. Be grateful, you all get to feast with me.”

The room cheers again while she spreads out her arm, pointing towards us.

“Behold! Two young kittens dared to enter our hideout. They shall now pay the price with their bodies!”

The cheering between her sentences gets increasingly louder.

“Witness their tiny pussies! Only fourteen and twelve years old each, free for the taking!”

Candy almost wants to squeal in excitement together with these men, but she manages to contain herself.

“Burn that look into your eyes! Body of a child. Tits of a child. Pussy of a child.”

They are already lowering their pants. As we had hoped from strong masculine gang members, they are quite big down there.

“For hours non-stop, till I have my fill, all one hundred and four of you shall force your way between these cute little pussy lips and ram your cocks down their tunnel!”

Some guy grabs a box and shows it to Tsubaki.

“But Mistress, there is not enough condoms for…”

She doesn’t let him finish and slaps the box out of his hands with force.

“Are you insulting me, ingrate?!”

He immediately bows down and starts to apologize.

“You would interrupt my spiritual meal with those stupid pieces of rubber?! You’ll stick in in them raw! Understood?!”

The room cheers again.

“What are you going to do?!” she yells out to the group.

“Fuck these kids!” one yells loud with the others joining in.

“And how will you fuck them?!”

“Wild and rough!” another one answers again.

Tsubaki looks in approval at her followers hyping themselves up for their coming feast.

“Excellent. Now get started!” she sits herself down on a table, looking at us, while the first men start to approach.

Tsubaki sure is playing her role with glee. Quite a difference to see her like this, when she is with other people, than how she is when in Sensei’s embrace turning all lovey-dovey.

“Man, look at this one. A total bitch in heat.”

A little moan escapes from Candy’s mouth when she gets described that way.

Excuse me, yakuza Sir. That would be two bitches in heat. One just happens to be really bad at hiding it.

“Enough bitching, get to it!” Tsubaki yells at them.

“Holy shi~…” the guy who is putting it in Candy can’t contain himself and is already orgasming. His buddy, who was about to stick it in me, waits to find out first what happened. The answer is one I’ve heard so many times before.

“This pussy is so goddamn amazing!!”

“Next!” Tsubaki orders, disappointed that he only lasted for as long as it took to put it in.

The one sitting between my legs starts to push. The moment he is in, I can feel his semen run into my body.

“Another one who can’t last?! What is it with you people? Next!”

Thankfully, next partners for both Candy and I seem to be more experienced.

“Faster! What the fuck do you think this is, a gentle cuddling session?! Fuck them harder and faster, dump your stuff and get out so the next one can take your place!” Tsubaki yells at them. The penis inside of me begins to move at a rapid speed in response. Once done, Tsubaki commends him for his work.

“You! Come here.”

He walks up to her, unsure what to expect. Tsubaki jumps off the table and turns around, lifting her bum towards him.

“I am pleased with your efforts. You may have your reward.”

She doesn’t need to say twice. By now, a continuous line of one hundred and four men has formed. One goes to Candy, one goes to me. Then they switch places, afterwards making room for the next two without giving both of us girls any time to rest. If their efforts please Tsubaki, she rewards them with the warm inside of her own pussy, before they return towards the back of the line to repeat the process.

Over six hours later, Candy and I both walk towards the nightclub. Looking at her face, she is beaming with happiness. The sex was everything we had hoped for. A non-stop six hours long gangbang. Since this morning, the seed in my womb is now a mixture of one hundred and sixty-three different men. Not counting the times someone came twice of course. Since I actually managed to keep count, I intend to do so for the rest of the day.

“That felt so~ great,” Candy proclaims right next to me.

“It sure did.”

Though at the end they did soften up a lot and removed the handcuffs, realizing we were actually craving for more and came to get banged in the first place. Some exchanged their phone number or mail address afterwards.

“Did you feel that guy with the scar on his penis?” Candy asks.

Oh yeah, that guy.

“That cock felt amazing.”

No idea what happened to him, but he had some scar tissue on his shaft. As a result he was a bit thicker around that area. Lucky for me, this part of his penis stimulated my G-spot perfectly. Seems like it did the same for Candy. In the end, we had a great time together with Tsubaki and the entire gang. Though they’ll have to clean that mattress for sure. While none of them come even close to how much Sensei produces, all combined does add up and most of it spilled all over the place. And then they found out both Candy and I produce milk. Yeah, that turned into a massive spillage really fast.

…

Neon lights of the nightclub come into view as we cross a corner. Its large animated billboard of a young child having sex with an adult welcoming our guests and telling the tale of what kind of specialty goods are available here. Using the personnel entrance at the back, we pass through a long hallway. Walls are all covered with posters of the numerous girls who work here. Naturally Candy’s and mine are hanging here too. My first destination is the basement. Either mom or Gabriel will be here by now with my son. Turns out it is mom’s turn today. I place Hiro against my breast to let him feed, and fill up the bottles again afterwards with fresh milk. Then they return home to spend the night. There is a nursery here, but I’ll let the family take care of Hiro today. It will be some good bonding opportunity. Now to get dressed for my job.

Candy gave me inspiration today with her black lace outfit. I will be going with something similar, but more innocent looking. Well, for as much as that is possible in this place. I liked her black lace bra with that ten centimeter loose part underneath it quite a lot. Let’s see… I’m sure the large warehouse will have what I’m looking for.

…

There it is. Basically the normal costume top that all girls wear here, with fluffy edge. A full white version. Naturally, it doesn’t actually cover my breasts at all, but rather supports them from below. A loose and frilly piece of heavily embroidered see-through white lace fabric hangs at the bottom edge, split down the middle to reveal my navel and hanging to my sides as it runs around my back, going downwards all the way to my hips. For the bottom part of my outfit there is the usual fluffy leg band, also completely in white.

Now let’s see, I’m going to need some accessories for what I have in mind.

There we go, a pair of long white socks, running all the way to the middle of my thighs. Top of these socks matching the embroidered patterns on my corset band. Next up, a long expensive looking decorative bride’s veil that runs down my hair to the waist. Lastly, a pair of matching long gloves, running up to the middle of my upper arms. Finding the gloves, socks and veil wasn’t exactly hard to do. They were in my personal wardrobe here. Same ones I wore during my actual wedding with Sensei. I know he’s coming tonight, and he promised to spend time with me in a private booth. So this will do great. After a good look in the mirror follows a satisfied giggle with the result.

That is one sexed-up little child bride, if I do say so myself.

Now let’s get to work. The first guests are already here and I’m getting the itch myself to get out there and practice my work and hobby.

…

From the instant of setting foot into the guest’s area, I am greeted by multiple people calling out for me one after the other. Everyone that enters my field of vision so far is someone I know and thus have been intimate with. A wave here, a wink there, while I head to a table that is ready to order.

“Hello, sweetie. What a lovely bride you make.”

“Good evening, Mr. Murano. Thanks for the compliment.”

Giving him a hug while he strokes my bare butt cheek with his palm, I ask for his order.

“I’ll have you, sweetie, with your whipped cream on top. Oh, and add your whiskey combo-special as well, please.”

“Both coming right up, Sir,” I wink at him.

My evening is already off to a great start, with a familiar face ordering two Karen-themed custom items on the menu. When I return to his seat, I’m carrying a small plate with a glass, a bottle of whiskey and the ingredients to make cream. Standing right next to my customer, pressing my body against him, I put the glass on the table and pour in whiskey from the bottle. Then I lift up the glass and bring it close to my chest.

“One combo-special whiskey, fresh from the source.”

I let the customer himself put in as much milk as he wants by massaging my breast. He can’t resist licking my other breast at the same time, which is of course completely fine. Though the whiskey isn’t finished just yet. It wouldn’t be called combo-special if it only had one “special” ingredient. I spread my legs a bit and place the glass between them, while Mr. Murano puts his finger over my crevasse and begins to play with me. It doesn’t take long at all for a string of lubrication to fall into the glass. Lifting it back up, his finger still there pleasuring me, I mix the contents of the glass with a spoon before placing it on the table.

“Here you go, Mr. Murano. One combo-special whiskey.”

It’s an odd combination, alcohol with breastmilk and pussy juice in it, but hey, who am I to judge? It might actually taste pretty good. People sure seem to order from this menu a lot.

“Now for your second order…”

I give him a naughty smile and make whipped cream on the spot, using the spoon once finished to put it on top of my breasts.

“Bon appetite.”

I sit down on one of his legs with my chest covered in cream, while he starts to eat it, making sure to lick my breasts clean from every last spot. Regularly putting one of my nipples in his mouth and swallowing what comes out, one of his hands caressing my back while the other caresses my thighs. On the table right next to us I can see my accomplice from this afternoon, Candy, doing something similar as she lays on the table. Pouring champagne into her crotch area, legs firmly held tight, for her customer to drink from.

“Karen, sweetie…” he has opened his pants. There is no need for Mr. Murano to clarify what he wants. After some strokes over his penis, I place myself on top of it and let his hard and hot manhood sink into my lower body. He didn’t specifically order that, nor is this kind of service on the menu. Simply because it is considered the norm. We are free for the taking after all, anytime a customer wants to, and I have yet to meet one who didn’t make extensive use of that privilege. Well aware of his preferences, I slide my pussy up and down over his cock at a very slow but sensual pace. Similar scenes are happening all around me. The customer in a seat further ahead is taking Ayaka energetically on the table. Candy’s customer has finished drinking his champagne and is now savoring his desert as he is filling Candy from behind, her expression changing towards a desperate attempt at enduring the pleasure being received. Trying not to drop the plate she is holding, which seems to be quite the task. White milk spilling in a constant stream out of those brown nipples, running down her tits and over her body. Similar to how mine is flowing down as my tits are firmly pressed between both our bodies, milk running out constantly.

After the sex I am back on the move, looking for another customer to please. An arm already embraces me from behind while I can feel an erect penis pushing up behind me. I cannot resist letting out a little giggle of anticipated pleasure as it looks like I already found the next one.

From nine till twelve, that is how my evening is filled, until a soft buzzer sounds throughout the entire building. Now the real fun is about to begin with the second floor opening up to our guests.

…

Heading up the stairs a voice calls out to me.

“Hey, Karen!”

It’s one of the girls who works here. If I remember correctly from looking at today’s schedule, she is in charge of running this whorehouse’s computer and server room. Those with enough IT knowledge take turns for that job.

“Could you check on things for a couple minutes?” she asks of me.

“Sure.”

The girl runs off while thanking me with a hand gesture accompanied by a small bow. Usually these requests to take over for a while is to sneak amongst the crowd for a quick fuck. Understandable, considering the type of job she has to do tonight. This room is like one of those you can see in movies, filled to the brim with security monitors. Practically all of them showing live scenes of couples and entire groups enjoying the human body in the midst of copulation. Whoa, they are even going at it in the elevator leading to the third floor, though that area itself is still off limits at this hour.

There isn’t much to do here. For the most part simply sitting in a chair and observing what happens like some kind of overlord watching his minions. There is one other task to do. Some of the screens in this den of earthly pleasure are showing recordings from our adult video collection. Naturally, the videos we make ourselves in the workshop next door.

I walk towards the side rack holding the huge collection of discs, sliding my finger over them from left to right, remembering every one of those recording sessions. As expected, this place has them all. It won’t be long now before this rack becomes too small to hold the entire collection. I guess working with digital versions would solve that problem. Still, that makes me somewhat sad. There is a certain nostalgia to be had on physical goods like these that simply can’t be replicated by something purely digital. Maybe it has to do with my hormone balance due to giving birth and being pregnant again already, but for some reason I feel very nostalgic today. This morning I was staring at a similar collection at home. Then there was the memory trip back to my very first time. And now this moment. Silent humming of computer hardware and subdued lighting in this room certainly helps to set the mood.

…

Huh?

Well look at that. I had no idea this place had this specific video…

A smile appears on my face.

“Wow. That sure takes me back.”

I guess it really is one of those days of reminiscing. This video is one that can only be found on dark corners of the web. My first unofficial pornographic video. I had only turned eight back then.

To be fair, it is only to be expected that Kami got her hands on this hidden gem. But I’m pretty sure this never got released on disc. Only sold through some shady websites as a download. That means Kami gave it a proper packaging and cover before placing it here in our collection. That has to be recent, since I’ve never seen it streamed in this place.

…

“Thanks…”

That was mumbled silently, but I’m sure Kami heard it one way or the other and understands why I am grateful for this. Seeing this cover made me realize something. Events that lead to this recording, and the one I was reminded of earlier today when I had my first time ever, it all made me understand something I should have understood earlier. Even from that place we ran away from, the city of Yokohama, there are good memories to be had. This being one of them. Nothing special at all, really, compared to my current lifestyle. But it still holds meaning to me.

It all happened about one month after I turned eight. Walking back home after school I was hanging around the edge of the adult district, hoping for some random man to pick me up. One did indeed appear, but he didn’t take me anywhere. Instead, he simply started talking about my cuteness and good posture before getting to the point. He was part of a modeling agency. And apparently, I had all qualities he was looking for to be a model so he offered me his business card before saying goodbye, insisting that I contact him if I was interested and had permission from my parents.

Honestly, I had no interest at first. Sure, running around in pretty dresses sounded fun, but it also sounded time consuming. There already was another hobby I had discovered a year before to fill my free time with. A hobby far better than simply posing in pretty dresses. In fact, clothes were rarely involved at all.

But that interest changed when I took a closer look at that business card, having pulled it out of my pocket to throw in the garbage bin. There was something alluring about its design. Maybe it was the pink color, or the hearts, or it could have been those quite erotic contours of a girl posing as the company’s logo. That certainly wasn’t the figure of a woman. No, that was a girl about the age I am now, and that pose was certainly not one you would expect from a child. It made me curious enough to look up their company name on the internet. Not exactly hard to do, since the website was mentioned on their business card.

Something started rousing inside of me once I saw that website. It was a modelling agency all right, the man certainly didn’t lie. However, it was the type that you won’t find easily outside of this country. A junior idol agency, specializing in erotic content. Sure, it is illegal to produce pornography with girls my age. But that is only for full nudity and sexual acts. This type of business knows how to perfectly walk that thin line of what is allowed and what isn’t and will seek out that limit in any way possible. If you can’t show a young girl’s vagina, than you simply hide her slit with a two millimeter piece of cloth while still showing part of her labia. If you can’t sexually interact with a child, than you simply let her slide her crotch over a bar. Choices enough to flirt with the law book while keeping things technically legal, at least in some countries. My crotch was getting hot and itchy at the thought of it.

That same day I sent an email, asking for an appointment. A reply didn’t keep itself waiting for long. Three minutes later I had something on my agenda for the next day. An address to visit for my first shoot.

…

I anxiously waited at the station for someone from the agency to come pick me up. It was that same guy from the day before. He was quite nice and talk-active in the car, clearly trying to ease my mind. There was no need for that, my anxiety was not related to being nervous or stressed. I was only impatient. I clearly remember he asked me if my parents were aware of this and I had approval. Let me admit right now, they didn’t know, but I told him otherwise.

Once we arrived I took a good look around. Their studio was small, yet clean and professional. Sure, the quality of our equipment at the workshop is better, but all stuff they had was certainly above mid-tier. The crew existed of only three middle-aged men. One director who sets up scenes and poses, one cameraman and one person who was holding up a mirror for proper lighting.

The first recording was merely for my introduction. No need for special clothes or anything, only some basic questions that I had to answer like my age and name. Not my real name obviously, but an agreed upon alias, though with a similar first name. My age was kept accurate though, for obvious reasons.

Then the real stuff started. They straight out asked me to change into something else. I remember it being a cat girl outfit. Though I say outfit, but in truth it was merely a white cat ears headband with a matching micro bikini. Thinking about it now, I wonder where they actually get some of these garments. Somehow I can’t quite picture sexy clothes in a child’s size being produced by any normal production chain. Custom made I guess?

Anyway, the thing covered only the bare minimum to avoid a full riot-police squad from immediately barging through the door.

“You’re doing great, Karen. Looking cute,” the men showered me with praise.

“Can you move your left leg a bit? Yeah, that’s it.”

One sexy pose after the other. It didn’t take long at all for me to get fully into it.

“Excellent. You’re a natural talent at this, Karen.”

I don’t even remember doing anything out of the ordinary. It all came naturally. It did no doubt help that my experiences in life so far had taught me plenty of what turns men on. Knowledge I was as keen to use back then as I am now. Not as much listening to what they were saying, but more looking at their body language. How they themselves got turned on by watching me, and that resulting in a similar effect on my own body. My voice was quiet, but my senses were calling out to them.

Look at me…

Look at my body…

Look at my vagina…

My eagerness and knowledge payed off. I could hear the man holding a giant mirror whispering to their cameraman how they got a true gem this time. One who enjoyed revealing herself to such an extent they had not seen before. The cameraman could only agree. I clearly remember his words, calling me a lovely little slut. He uttered those words unwittingly and got a short moment of panic in his eyes when he realized I heard him, but my smiling response both eased his mind and confirmed his thoughts.

“Karen, could you lay down on your back? Yes, like that, with your legs closed… Perfect.”

While I lay down, the director let his finger run over the small triangle of underwear covering my pussy, gently pushing its cloth between my lips.

“Do you know why girls have a pussy?” the director asked me.

“To make babies,” I giggled back at him while pressing my legs down into the matrass, so the cameraman who came closer to get a better shot of the shape of my pussy appearing through cloth had a clearly visible shot.

“And do you know how babies are made?” the director followed up.

I nodded while containing some flirty laughter, covering my mouth with both hands. By now the man had stopped sliding his finger over my slit and was pressing my lower lips together with his thumb and index finger while sliding them front to back. The white little triangle starting to show a wet spot slowly spreading out from the middle.

“Karen, do you have experience?”

Every part of my body was radiating that I enjoyed this entire process and these kind of questions. I wiggled my legs against each other, seemingly reluctant to answer though only teasing such.

“…Maybe?” I chuckled after that vague response while throwing a flirting look towards the director.

“Could you move on your hands and knees…?” he asked of me.

I crawled on all fours and subtly started swaying my butt left and right, inviting all three men in the room and all future viewers of that video to enjoy the sight.

“How far have you gone?” he asked, starting to play with the small piece of underwear, pushing its cloth closer together. While I couldn’t see for myself, it was still obvious that my pussy lips were practically fully revealed. Only the slit was hidden by a thin strip of wet cloth buried in it.

“Hmm… far.”

“How far?” he asked me, his own voice already showing plenty of arousal.

I wasn’t feeling like answering just yet. Teasing was turning out to be quite fun.

“I don’t know… How far can it go?”

A small gasp escaped from my mouth when his finger started pushing into my entrance, rubbing the cloth inside. Camera recording as close as it could possibly be.

“Have you… kissed before?”

I nodded slowly.

“Have you… been caressed before?”

Another slow nod.

The man with the camera came to my front for a moment, while the producer grabbed my shoulders and gestured to arch my back, lifting myself upwards. I didn’t really have breasts at that age and the cloth only covered my nipples. He started rubbing over that cloth and squeezing the little erect bulge underneath each tiny triangle.

This time, it is the cameraman who asked me a question while filming my front.

“Karen… have you gone further than caressing?”

“I may have,” I say while chuckling again.

The men were clearly enticed. Probably at this point they were starting to get all kinds of fantasies in their heads about what could possibly happen, being alone in a room with a little eight year old sex-slut who is flirting and seducing so openly.

“Could you say for the viewers how far you have gone? I’m sure they would love to know.”

No doubt as much as they themselves wanted to know. I pretended to hesitate for a bit and then finally gave the answer they were all hoping to hear.

“…Sex.”

“With who? A classmate? Or an older man?” one asked.

“Hehe… I’m sorry, that is a secret.”

…

“Did you like it?”

I looked right at the camera before answering and simply stated the truth.

“Always… I _love_ sex.”

…

“This girl…” the director didn’t finish his words. I wonder what went through their minds at the time, though I’m pretty sure of knowing the answer. They must have had conflicted thoughts. It was their profession to seek the line, but not cross it. And yet here was an eight year old girl unlike any they had before, who was openly flirting with them, enticing them to do exactly that. Cross the line together with her right on camera. I didn’t give them time to think about it and asked him a question in turn.

“Do you like sex too, Director?”

His breathing became heavier, gaze repeatedly shifting between me and the other men. The answer could only be a yes, but could he say so out loud? Knowing what that line of questions would lead to?

…

“I do…” he murmured almost inaudible.

“Sex … with young girls like me?” I asked in a flirtatious tone.

Again his gaze quickly shifted between all people in the room. The other two remained silent. They were anxious about where this was going, but at the same time they wanted to experience the end result first hand.

“Yeah… with girls like you… But I can’t,” he replied with sadness written on his face.

“Hmm? Why?” I asked calmly and naturally, as if there was no real reason not to.

“…If anyone finds out…”

I shuffled my knees backwards a bit until I bumped into his crotch, slowly rubbing my butt cheeks against him and sinking my fingers underneath the straps of my panties.

“I know how to keep secrets…” I whispered for all three to hear. Immediately followed by lowering my hands, pushing down those panties and revealing my naked vagina tightly pressed together.

…

And that is how my first ever job as an underground model went. The resulting video of a director being cradled by my inner warmth on that bed made the rounds on the internet quickly after. Once he finished, the man who held the mirror made his move, hoping I wouldn’t reject him and with things having gone that far already nothing to lose. Off course I didn’t reject him. What reason could there possibly have been?

I laugh silently…

When he pulled out after pouring his cum inside the condom he was using, there was still that third man in the room. Oh boy, I still remember that look on his face. The face of a man thinking the single greatest chance of a lifetime was about to escape him because he had to do his job of filming. A look that turned to pure surprise, joy and gratitude once I spread my arms in his direction and offered him my warm embrace.

I wonder how those three are doing now…. I should ask Kami once we get back home, though knowing her she probably has already made sure they are okay. Wouldn’t surprise me if they show up in this place one of these days. While I’m at it, I might as well ask her how that guy who took my first time is doing. Wouldn’t mind seeing him ending up in a happy place like this either.

…

You know what? Now is as good a time as any.

I open the package and take out the disc, placing it in a player. Once I press the play button, some of the screens, including a large projector screen on the first floor, start to show the recording of my first ever adult video, underground edition.

Time for everyone in this building to learn about the old me.

The door opens.

“Hey, I’m back. Thanks for standing in for a bit,” the girl whose job it is to stay in this room has returned, still buttoning up her skirt and wiping off some cum.

“No problem. I’m going back to work now. Have fun.”

I walk out of the room and head towards the large group area on the second floor.

There is no need to go into much detail about what happens here on this floor. It’s that part of the night everyone in this building looks forward to, including employees like me. By now the entire place is in full swing and the number of guests at its peak. Plenty of new faces have come today from far over the country to have a go with us young maidens. Things picked up especially fast today, with a mass-orgy already happening right from the start.

I am on center stage. Everywhere around me are bodies in the act of mating with anything they can get a hold of. And I do mean everywhere. We are packed so close on top of each other that I am laying on my back right on top of two other people, and a third and fourth are hunched over me, both sucking on a nipple. We are like one giant fused clump of living flesh comprising the entire second floor. This has to be the biggest orgy we ever had and the biggest in human history. Pretty sure this floor can’t hold them all and the orgy extends towards the first floor including the staircase.

I cannot see who is inserted into me right now throughout this mass of bodies, but I can tell from shape of the penis it is the bank manager where I have stored my savings. He is pulling out right now since he has dumped his cum, and I can feel another penis sliding in immediately after. Again impossible to see who it is, yet like before I can easily tell. This one has a little bend to the left. That’s the father of Hibiki, one of my classmates. Once he has left the comforting embrace of my pussy after ejaculating, yet another one immediately enters. Again I can’t see who, but know for certain that this cock belongs to a particular soldier from the US Okinawa military base. Not the first time those boys take a local plane followed by a high-speed train for some fun here on their days off.

I promised myself I would not lose count… But it is hard to keep track when all this constant stimulation is flowing into my body from all directions. Still, I manage so far.

Ah… I don’t know the sensation of this one. A newcomer has stuck his dick in me. Too bad I cannot see who it belongs to, but I will make sure to remember the distinct feeling of its touch as it rubs my inner walls in slow but sensual and skilled pace.

Mm~… I love this job so much. The amount of orgasms I’ve had tonight is staggering.

More… more please…

“Ah… Ah~…”

Another one finishes, another load runs down my legs once he pulls out, another one sticks his rod in for a ride.

I giggle when I recognize the touch of the current penis inside of me. And for the first time in quite a while, I can see the face it belongs to as well, as people who were sucking my nipples are making room for him.

“Hello again, young lady.”

“Welcome home, Mister.”

It’s the old man with that not-so-shriveled-up-anymore penis who did me in his garden earlier today. He seems quite filled with vigor. Not a surprise at all considering there are multiple succubae working here. Like I’m being kept young from Sensei, customers here will receive a similar effect from being active with these otherworldly beings. Since I carry some of that myself, I’m doing my own share of handing over that effect to my countless partners.

Once he is done, he gestures me to join him aside. Two and a halve hours have passed in the orgy, so I don’t mind. I had good fun here. Combined with the earlier part of this night, my count of different men who deposited their thick cum into me is now at two hundred seventy-one. Might as well take a break and see what he has to say.

“Hey, I wanted to thank you again for everything you did. This place is absolutely wonderful,” he shows his gratitude.

I let him know there is no need to thank me, and I gladly guided him here.

“I feel like a young man again,” he continues.

I laugh warmly.

“I know, I could feel it compared to this noon.”

“Say, about this VIP card thing. Where do I have to be for that?”

Ah yes, I did give him the VIP card. Might as well bring him myself. I was already planning to head there in half an hour since promising Inari earlier to take over her shift. A matter of letting her have some fun down here. That foxy girl likes herself some bigger sizes too, instead of the smaller boys she has up there. Sensei promised to meet me over there as well around three at night to take me to our private room.

Guiding the man to an elevator heading to our restricted floor, he asks me another question with a curious smile on his face.

“Why did you say welcome home earlier?”

I giggle in return while tapping on my pelvis.

“Every man or boy who wants to has a home right here.”

Opening the door to our preteen room, I extend my arm to show him inside.

Some other VIP’s are already busy. Young preteens everywhere getting pounded in their little tight pussies on each of the beds. The number has risen a lot since we started this floor. More couples bring along their children for some healthy physical fun these days. Both boys and girls in here all share the same ecstasy filled expressions on their happy faces. I know most of them by name, and the boys by touch. They all get used to it very fast and willingly ask for more.

The old man is looking around the room, his mouth wide open.

To his left he can see the eight year old Miki lying on her belly, a fat man grinding his thick penis in her while she moans out in pleasure. Right next to them lays an older woman on her back with the nine year old Kazu between her legs. Energetic as always, that boy. To their right is the nine year old Yui, sitting on a man’s lap while riding his cock. And in the middle is a man I know more than any other.

Sensei.

The girl he is doing doggy style is one that has grown quite fond of him, Nanami. Wouldn’t surprise me if she were to join the ranks of us wives soon. There are plenty of other men doing their thing, but my attention has been captured by Sensei alone.

The old man next to me has noticed.

“Oh? Is that your special someone, young lady?”

I nod while keeping my vision aimed at Sensei.

“Why don’t you join him then? I’ll be fine from here on out.”

I bring my attention back to the old man for a moment, not wanting to be rude.

“All girls here are available. Enjoy their loving embrace to your heart’s content.”

“You have very much so a most lovely embrace yourself, young lady,” before tapping me on the back, encouraging me to head towards Sensei. “Go on, I’ll see you around some other time. Look, your man is waiting for you.”

Sensei has finished with Nanami and has noticed me inside the room.

While the old man heads towards one of the preteens, I move towards Sensei.

“Hey… I’m a bit early tonight,” I say a bit fluttery.

He takes my hand like a gentleman and holds me in his arms.

“That outfit brings back some wonderful memories,” he replies.

I laugh. It’s only a couple weeks ago since we married and he makes it seem like a nostalgic event. Still, I appreciate it.

Sensei knows I changed duties with Inari, who he shared a bed with here earlier, so we don’t go to a private room just yet. She will be back in an hour or so. Then we can leave to cuddle in private. Though Sensei isn’t the type to let time go to waste and already places me down on the bed.

I’ve had a great many different encounters today, but this number two hundred seventy-two is the one I have been looking forward to since the moment I woke up.

Having felt a great amount of pleasure today, but it is all insignificant compared to the mixture of intimacy and bliss I am feeling now.

The embrace of the one man who is my lover.

A kiss of the man who is the father of our son.

A caressing hand through my hair of the man who is the father of our yet unborn second child.

A voice whispering the sweetest of loving words, coming from the first man who accepted me.

And the best damn cock I’ve ever felt digging into my warm wet vagina.

All coming from the same person.

I’ve had tons of great sex today,

But I made true romantic love only once.

Right now.

With my husband,

My love,

My Sensei.


End file.
